The Devil King of Remnant
by RyuJudge6614
Summary: Legend says that the Gundam Bael contains the soul of Agnika Kaieru. But what if that legend…was more than just a legend. Awakening from a deep sleep, the founder of Gjallarhorn takes his new body and leaves the Earth to find a new world in need of peace and order. Will Remnant be prepared for the one named after the demon king?
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil King of Remnant**

By RyuJudge6614

 **I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.**

 **Summary:**

Legend says that the Gundam Bael contains the soul of Agnika Kaieru. But what if that legend…was more than just a legend. Awakening from a deep sleep, the founder of Gjallarhorn takes his new body and leaves the Earth to find a new world in need of peace and order. Will Remnant be prepared for the one named after the demon king?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

It has been several years since the fabled "Mcgillis Fareed" incident and the systems have entered a new era of peace. Mars has gained its independence from the Earth Sphere and has created the Martian Union, with Kudelia Aina Bernstein as its first chairwoman. Meanwhile on Earth, Gjallarhorn has become a more democratic organization, with Rustal Elion as its first leader. Those that survived the final battle now live peaceful lives while achieving that which they desired most…all thanks to the sacrifices of those that had fallen. At the Gjallarhorn HQ, a certain machine sleeps in its vault. The Gundam Bael, the first Gundam frame created and piloted by Gjallarhorn's founder, Agnika Kaieru, currently rests, with its body bound and its cockpit removed to ensure it never awakens again.

Currently, Gjallarhorn Chief Technician Yamazin Toka is on her way to the vault for scheduled maintenance on the Bael. Even if the mobile suit is kept secured in the vault, it is still regarded as the symbol of Gjallarhorn, and thus must be kept in good condition. After traversing through the corridors of the main building, Yamazin eventually comes to the door of the vault. Punching in the security code, the doors open to reveal the first of the Gundam frames, still shutdown and still in its restraints. Carrying her equipment in, Yamazin gets ready to perform the maintenance.

"Welp, let's get started. Though, this task does become a little more difficult without a cockpit, but orders are orders," she mutters.

For the next few hours, Yamazin works on each section of the frame, checking all the inner and outer components, making sure none are in disrepair or poor condition. Though she could've had a whole team working on this with her to complete it in less time, she preferred to handle this job herself. As she finishes the Bael's maintenance, the vault doors open up, catching her attention. Walking in is a woman with long hair, wearing the uniform of a high-ranking officer and carrying a neutral expression on her face. Seeing who it was, Yamazin smiles.

"Oh, Julieta, wasn't expecting to see you today," she greets her as she climbs down from the mobile suit.

"You know, you're one of the few people that addresses me so casually they days," Julieta notes.

"Well, you may be a high-ranking officer in Gjallarhorn now, but that doesn't really matter much to me," Yamazin replies.

"Performing maintenance on the Gundam Bael?" she asks.

"Yeah, gotta make sure it's in good condition. It's still the symbol of Gjallarhorn after all. So, what brings you here?" Yamazin asks.

"I just got done overseeing a meeting held by Master Rustal. He told me to take a short break after all the work I've been doing. I had nothing else to do so I came here," Julieta explains.

"I see. Well, I'm pretty much done here, so I'm heading out. I'll give you some peace and quiet with Bael here. Lock the door when you're done. See ya," Yamazin says and leaves.

Julieta watches her leave and then turns her attention towards the Gundam Bael. Memories of that fateful day return to her mind. The day where Tekkadan fell, when she defeated the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex.

"All they wanted was to be seen as humans. To live as humans, and they did. In our fear, we demonized them, but I guess we were just hypocrites as we professed our humanity we'll denying them theirs…I never even got to know that pilot's name," Julieta mutters as she thinks about the Barbatos' pilot, the late Mikazuki Augus. "He showed strength beyond what I could've ever achieved, but not because he was a devil, but rather because he was more human than I ever could be…I wonder…what Agnika Kaieru would've done in that final battle, if he was alive, that is," Julieta mutters as she turns away. "No matter, all I can do now is ensure that something like that never happens again. As the new Gjallarhorn, we must ensure peace and order, but not just for us, or for Earth, but for all of humanity," Julieta declares.

Unbeknownst to Julieta, her words started something. Though the cockpit is gone, the Gundam Bael's eyes suddenly light up as the mobile suit suddenly begins starting up. Julieta's eyes widen as she watches the machine turn on even without a pilot or a cockpit in it.

"How is this possible? The Gundam Bael has no pilot, nor a cockpit for one…How can it be coming online?" she mutters.

The mobile suit tries to move, but the restraints keep it from moving its limbs. The head looks at the restraints for a moment before looking around as its eyes eventually lock on to Julieta. Its eyes zoom in on her face before falling onto the Gjallarhorn symbol on her uniform.

"…Gjallarhorn…" a deep, unknown voice speaks.

Julieta looks around trying to find the source of that voice, and ends up looking back to the Gundam.

"…Gjallarhorn…Are you…a member…of Gjallarhorn?" the machine asks.

Regaining her composure somewhat, "…Yes. I am Julieta Juris of Gjallarhorn. Who am I speaking to?" she questions him. _"I can't believe I'm speaking to a machine. But, I saw it come online with my own eyes. What is going on here?"_

"I am…Agnika Kaieru," the machine responds.

Julieta's eyes widen when she hears that name, "Impossible. Agnika Kaieru died 300 years ago after he ended the Calamity War. Whoever you are, you have some nerve to speak his name. Now tell me who you really are, now!" she demands.

"I am Agnika Kaieru. I founded Gjallarhorn during the days of the Calamity War, and worked on the development of the Gundam frames to help end it. I piloted the first of those frames, the Gundam Bael, named after the demon king. Those frames were our last and greatest weapon against those monstrosities, the mobile armors," the machine explains.

Starting to get somewhere, Julieta continues, "Why did you need to destroy the mobile armors?" she questions him, already knowing the answer.

"Humanity created mobile armors to combat each other, but they did not understand the horror they had unleashed. The mobile armors were designed to operate on their own, and to seek out and destroy any humans they find. They killed millions of people without end, and it was only with the power of the Gundam frames that they were stopped, though at a high cost," the Gundam answers.

Julieta contemplates his words, "…So…You are Agnika Kaieru, the founder of Gjallarhorn. It was said that your soul resided with the Gundam Bael. But how is this possible?" Julieta asks.

"The Alaya-Vijnana system. My connection to Bael was strong in the beginning, but I pushed it so far that somehow, my consciousness became one with the mobile suit," Agnika answers.

 _"That's how it happened? His connection must have been stronger than anyone thought possible. Then, does that mean…that that pilot had also…"_ she muses as her mind drifts elsewhere.

"Tell me, how much time has passed since the Calamity War?" he asks, getting her attention.

"It has been well over 300 years since the war. Much has changed since your time," she answers.

"It feels strange. I was still asleep, and yet I felt the Gundam Bael come online, though not by my doing," Agnika feels.

"You mean you noticed when the Gundam Bael was reactivated. It happened some years ago during the 'McGillis Fareed Incident," she says.

Bael's eyes dim for a moment before glowing again, "Tell me everything that has happened since I went to sleep," he asks.

Deciding that he should know the events that transpired, Julieta told him the truth. How Gjallarhorn had slowly become corrupted, how the economic blocs had control of Earth, Mars, and everything in between…and of her battles against Tekkadan.

"…To think that my prized Gjallarhorn had been filled with corruption. I founded the organization to protect the people, to promote peace and order, not to rule over them," Agnika laments as he processes the information.

"Yes. However, that changed when Gjallarhorn lost to the military group known as Tekkadan at the Battle of Edmonton. They possessed Gundam Frames of their own, which helped them win the battle," Julieta says.

"Which ones?" he asks.

"The most recent one they had was called Flauros, before that it was Gusion…But their main mobile suit…was called Barbatos," she admits, thinking about the famous 'devil'.

"Barbatos. So it still existed, even after all this time," Agnika says.

"You're familiar with it?" she asks.

"Yes. The Gundam Barbatos and its pilot, whose name I can't quite remember, were key figures in several victories against the mobile armors during the war. Does it still exist?" he inquires.

Julieta looks down, "…No…The Gundam Barbatos is destroyed. It was destroyed several years ago in a final battle between Gjallarhorn and Tekkadan…And I was the one that killed its pilot," Julieta admits.

"…You seem…displeased with that. Did you know the pilot?" he asks.

Julieta shakes her head, "No…I never even knew his name. Only that it was a kid younger than me, and one of many who had the Alaya-Vijnana system," she says.

"Yes, you told me how people with that surgery were seen as less than human. A tactic by the corrupt Gjallarhorn to ensure it would not be used against them…You saw them as less than human, didn't you." She comments.

"I admit, I saw them as devils, especially the pilot of the Barbatos. His power was greater than any human's, so I thought he was no longer human…During my final battle against him, his mobile suit was critically damaged and he was fatally wounded, but even still he continued to fight, for reasons I could not fathom. I asked what cause could he have to fight such a meaningless battle…And he said he never had a cause in the first place. It would only be years later that I finally figured out his words. That pilot, and the rest of Tekkadan, they were not devils as we pictured them to be, but humans fighting to be human. We professed our humanity while making them out to be monsters…but they were more human than anyone else. Their only place to be was on the battlefield, fighting just to live. However, once again their actions changed the face of Gjallarhorn. Now it has become a democratic system, and has become far greater than its former self. Our leader, Master Rustal, uses Gjallarhorn in its truest form, to protect peace and order, shaking off its corrupted shackles…In the end, I believe we may have Tekkadan to thank for that," Julieta explains.

"It seems many injustices have been committed since my time…But now things seem to be finally moving in the right direction," he notes.

"Yes. The Earth Sphere has pulled out of Mars, and they have created their own Martian Union, with a young woman named Kudelia Aina Bernstein as their first chairwoman," she says.

"And this Kudelia, is she a competent leader?" he asks.

"Very. I do not quite understand why Master Rustal allowed her to obtain her position, but I have studied her work. She was always promoted Martian independence, and has sought to free the people of Mars from the shackles of oppression and inequality; which she has succeeded in doing," she notes.

Bael's eyes dim again, as if he is deep in thought, "…Then it seems I am no longer needed in this world. With the way things are now, and where they are going, peace and order shall reign for a long time…Makes me wonder about what I should do now," he thinks.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Julieta Juris, I would ask a favor of you…"

…

Being the leader of an entire organization like Gjallarhorn makes Rustal Elion a busy man. Since taking the position of leader for the new Gjallarhorn, Rustal has cast off his role as a leader on the battlefield for a more political leadership role instead. Nowadays, instead of fighting mobile suits, his battles are with paperwork, meetings, and political dealings. But, he understands the necessity of this task. He felt that the more military aspect of Gjallarhorn would be fine under the command of Julieta Juris when she becomes their leader, as was his original intention for her. After finishing up some paper work, the door to his office opened to reveal Julieta.

"Julieta, I did not call you to see me here. What do you need?" he asks.

"My apologies for interrupting your work, Master Rustal, but I need to speak with you about something," she says as she enters the room.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's about Gundam Bael," she says.

This immediately gets his attention, "What does Bael have to do with this? We have it locked up in the vault." He asks.

"Forgive me, Master Rustal, but it is best if you see for yourself. And ask for Chief Yamazin to join us as well," she answers.

Knowing that Julieta wouldn't be asking him of this unless it was serious, he nods and uses his office communicator to call Yamazin.

"Chief Yamazin," he begins.

"Yes, sir. What do you need?" she asks on the other end.

"Come meet me in the vault at once? Julieta wishes to show us something regarding the Gundam Bael," he says.

"Bael? I just did routine maintenance on that thing a while ago. Whatever, I'll meet you there, sir," she says and hangs up.

"Let's go," Rustal says and the two leave his office.

…

The three eventually find themselves in front of the vault a few minutes later.

"Alright Julieta, what seems to be the issue with Bael?" Yamazin asks.

Julieta opens the vault and they walk up to the mobile suit. Julieta steps closer in front of it and takes a deep breath.

"Agnika Kaieru, I've returned, and I have brought Master Rustal and Chief Yamazin with me.

"Julieta, what is going on-," Rustal begins to ask until he is interrupted by the Gundam Bael coming online in front of him. "That's impossible," he mutters, looking a little wide-eyed along with Yamazin. He looks to Julieta, "Julieta, what is this?" he asks.

"I know this is strange, Master Rustal, but allow me to introduce to you the founder of Gjallarhorn…Agnika Kaieru," she replies.

The Gundam Bael's eyes glow and it looks down to its guests.

"So…This is the leader of the new Gjallarhorn you spoke to me about," Agnika notes.

"How is that thing moving? Its cockpit was removed to prevent that from happening again," Yamazin says, shocked.

"Julieta, you said Agnika Kaieru. Are you telling me that is who is controlling the Gundam Bael?" he asks.

"I know it's hard to believe, Master Rustal. But the legend that Agnika's soul resides in the Gundam Bael…is actually true. I thought it was a ruse, but through my earlier conversation with him, I realized that he is indeed the founder of Gjallarhorn. He told me that his bond with Gundam Bael, through the Alaya-Vijnana system, actually caused his consciousness to become one with the Gundam frame, and has been in a deep sleep ever since," she explains.

Knowing Julieta would never lie to him, Rustal looks up to the mobile suit, "So you are truly Agnika Kaieru?" he asks.

"Indeed. I have only just reawakened from my slumber. Julieta Juris has already apprised me of the events that have transpired since the Calamity War so many years ago. I asked her to bring you two here because I need your help," he explains.

"And what would that be?" he asks.

"…I wish to leave the Earth," he proclaims.

This takes them all by surprise.

"And why would you want that?" Rustal inquires.

"As I have said before, Julieta has told me about the current condition of Earth and Mars. Seeing that peace and order shall be maintained here without me, I see I am no longer needed in this world. However, my desire to preserve peace and order still lives on, and so I seek to leave this world in pursuit of another that needs my assistance," Agnika explains.

Hearing his reasons for this action, the three humans contemplate on what could be done about this.

Rustal steps up, "Far be it from me to deny you your request, but it would be a problem to simply allow you to leave with the Gundam Bael, even if it is now your body. What's more, even if you did leave, how would you know if there is another world in the universe that needs your protection?" he asks.

"The universe is larger than any of us could comprehend. If there was no other world out there with life, and in need of peace and order, then it seems like a waste of space in my eyes," he says.

"I see. Well, there's still the issue of letting you leave with the Gundam Bael. It's unfortunate, but we cannot let it leave this vault ever again, hence the restraints on it," Rustal explains.

Throughout the exchange, Yamazin has remained silent, thinking about how Agnika resides in the Gundam Bael. However, when he explained his desire to leave, her mind started coming up with certain…ideas about how to help with that…Until she concluded on one possible idea that may work.

"Actually, General Rustal, I think I may have an idea for that," she says, getting their attention.

"Oh? And what do you propose?" he asks.

"Agnika says his consciousness is in the Gundam Bael. I believe that in doing so, his consciousness has become a form of data and information in Bael's head. It may be possible to download his consciousness into a new body of his own. That way, he could go wherever he needs to go and we wouldn't have to worry about losing the Bael," she suggests.

Julieta looks towards Bael, "Do you think that could work, Agnika?" she asks.

The Gundam's eyes dim once again, "…Yes…That just may work. The new body would have to be closely similar to Bael though since my consciousness is bound to it, but that may work," he agrees.

"What if we build Gundam Bael again, only this time with a smaller body? We can still manufacture Ahab Wave reactors easy with our resources. Building a smaller, more efficient version wouldn't be too hard," Yamazin says.

"As long as I can pursue my goal, any form that is combat-capable will suffice," he replies.

"Well, the choice is still yours, General Rustal. What will it be?" she asks him.

Rustal looks between the people, and machine, around him. Looking at Julieta, he knows she'll follow any decision he makes without question, meanwhile Yamazin is also loyal to him, but may be a little tempted to put her theory to the test. Finally, he looks up to Agnika, unable to tell what his expression is due to his body being a Gundam frame. After a moment to consider, he makes his decision.

"Very well. Yamazin, let's put your theory to the test. We'll aid Agnika in his quest," he answer, to which they nod to him.

"You have my thanks, Rustal Elion," Agnika thanks him.

"Yamazin, you'll have to handle this operation on your own. It would be best if only the three of us knew about this. Julieta, assist her in any way you can when you are not with me. Understood?" he says.

"Yes sir," they both reply.

"Good. The time has come for the legend of Agnika Kaieru to be born anew," he declares.

"…For peace and order…" Agnika mutters.

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter. Since Agnika Kaieru never made an actual appearance in IBO, and thus never showed his type of character, I decided to try making his character as an older man with a sense of honor and duty because I kind of figured that's what he would be. This story may not be as updated as frequently as my other works, which there is only one so far. So the next chapter won't be here for some time, for which I apologize. Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Here we are at Chapter 2. Some people are concerned that I didn't use Mikazuki in this story. I may put him and Barbatos in it in the future, but for now the focus is on Agnika and Bael. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Departure**

Several months have passed since Agnika's awakening. Since Yamazin had to keep this a secret, she had to handle the development and work of his new body by herself. Julieta would offer her assistance whenever she could, and Rustal made sure no one else knew about the project. During that time, Agnika learned more about the modern world, and in return, he told them his accounts of the days before, during, and after the Calamity War. While Gjallarhorn did have records of that conflict, to hear about it from the perspective of one who had fought in it was entirely different. He offered his input into the creation of his new body, asking it to be similar to the original Bael, but have the necessary modifications to support him and his mission. Soon enough though, Yamazin finally finishes his new body and has everyone down in the vault to present it. Yamazin soon enters, wheeling in a large rectangular container with her.

"So Yamazin, you have finished Agnika's new body, correct?" Rustal asks.

"Yes, sir. It wasn't exactly easy when I had to create a smaller, more efficient version of the Ahab Wave reactors, but I was able to manage. Let me show you my newest creation," she says and unlocks the container.

The container doors open up, and everyone peers inside. Inside the container is a smaller version of the Gundam Bael, standing at 8-ft. tall. The body has thruster boosters slightly larger than the original's designs, granting greater thrust and ammo capacity. The joints have been tuned to move and bend more like a human's. On the hips is a blade holder, containing two golden swords like the originals, except these blades are single-edged rather than double-edged. On the lower legs are small compartments containing a pair of combat knives made of the same material as the swords. The fingers were made sharper than before. Finally, the knees have been reinforced to contain a pair of drills similar to the Gundam Kimaris Vidar's. On its left shoulder is the current symbol of Gjallarhorn instead of its original emblem.

"I give to you…the Gundam Bael Custos. Custos means 'guardian," Yamazin says.

Julieta can't help but be impressed with the design, "Amazing. I didn't think it would look so much alike with the original Bael.

"Yup. I figured since we wouldn't be around to support him, he would have to be self-sufficient in a way. So, I linked the thrusters to the Ahab Wave reactors, giving them near infinite power without the need for fuel like with regular Gundam frames. I enhanced the thrusters for greater flight capability, and improved the designs of the swords for close-range combat. On the legs are a pair of knives as a secondary close range weapon just in case. In the knees, I implemented drill spikes just like the Kimaris Vidar for some surprise attacks in case he needs them. The joints have been tuned to move more like a human's, increasing the range of mobility. Internal systems such as radar, data analysis and combat support have been improved. I gave the feet different settings to allow you to adjust to different levels of gravity should you need it. I also gave it an Alaya-Vijnana Type E system in case should you encounter a tough opponent, you can use that system to give you an extra boost in power. It's truly a masterpiece," Yamazin praises her work.

Agnika looks over his new body and takes in its prestige, "Truly impressive work. This will most certainly do," he says.

"You have done well, Chief Toda. Good work," Rustal says.

"Thank you, sir. Now we just have to download Agnika's mind into the Bael Custos and that should do it," she says.

"Then let us begin," Rustal commands.

A few minutes later, several cords and wires are connected between the heads of both Baels as Yamazin types some information into a data screen, preparing for the procedure. Rustal and Julieta look on from the sidelines.

"Alright, that should do it. No guarantee this will work, I've never done something like this before, but as they say: no guts, no glory. Ready, Agnika?" she ask, looking up at Bael.

"Let us proceed," he replies.

"Alright then. Beginning upload…now," she says and starts the process.

Both machine's eyes light up as electrical energy surges from the cords and wires. On the data screen, it shows a flow of energy and information leaving the Bael and entering the Bael Custos. The three humans watch the light show as the Gundam Bael's eyes slowly begin to dim. After a few minutes, the process ends as the Bael's eyes completely shut off. Yamazin looks over the data screen to see that the data transfer looks successful.

"Everything appears to be in order. However, we need to be sure…" she muses as she walks up to Bael Custos. "…Agnika, can you hear me?" she calls out. When no answer comes, she tries again. "Agnika Kaieru, do you hear me?" she asks again, but with no answer.

Julieta then steps up, "Let me try something," she says. Yamazin nods and steps back, allowing Julieta to stand in front of Bael Custos. "Answer me, Agnika Kaieru, what is the mission of Gjallarhorn?" she asks.

A moment passes and they get no answer…until Bael Custos begins coming online. Its eyes shine and its head lifts up.

"To protect peace and order, for all of humanity," Agnika finally answers.

Everyone looks on with mild surprise, but are pleased to see that the process succeeded. Yamazin checks the data screen again.

"Everything is working just fine. The transfer was complete. Agnika Kaieru, welcome to your new body," she says.

Agnika moves his limbs around, flexing each joint to get a feel for his new body. He checks all the functions on his screen and internal systems, seeing everything is working in proper order. He flexes the thruster wings and activates the boosters slightly to adapt to them.

"I knew my connection to Bael was strong, but this is incredible. So this is technological prowess 300 years later. You have my gratitude, Chief Toda," he thanks her.

"I'm honored that the great Agnika Kaieru would thank me in such a way. The honor was mine," she replies.

"Excellent. Now that you have your new body, Agnika Kaieru, we can now begin the next step in your mission here. During these months, I have commissioned a construction of a long-distance space travel vessel that will take you beyond our solar system. Necessary systems have been implemented into the design to keep the ship running for an indefinite amount of time. We will be able to monitor the ship from here for only a set distance. But after that, we'll lose your signal, and then you're on your own. The ship has not been programmed with any set destination, so you will not have any clear course to follow…I cannot accompany you on this trip…This is where we will part ways," Rustal explains.

"I thank you for all you have done for me, Rustal Elion. All of you," he thanks them.

"No problem, Lord Kaieru," Yamazin says.

"Of course, Agnika Kaieru," Julieta says.

"Well then, let us prepare for your departure," he says.

…

Some weeks later, a ship from the Arianrhod fleet moves past Mars, containing the space vessel with Agnika Kaieru inside. Luckily, they gained permission from the Martian Union to enter their territory and were allowed to perform their mission. After passing the planet, the launch bay in the ship prepares Agnika's vessel.

"All hands, prepare for vessel departure," the comms from the bridge announce. A few minutes later, everything is ready. "3…2…1…Launch!" they announce and Agnika's ship is launched from the main vessel.

The ship shortly engages its thrusters and it flies off away from the Arianrhod ship. Agnika looks on from inside a large capsule in the ship as the larger ship starts to get farther away.

"So this is where I leave Earth behind…" he muses.

"Mind some company?" a female voice sounds out. Agnika looks to his right to see a Reginlaze Julia near him. "Master Rustal has asked me to serve as a temporary escort for your departure," the voice reveals to be Julieta's.

"Julieta Juris?...I would appreciate the company. It's going to be a long journey from here for me," he says.

"…Do you really think you'll find a world out there with life that will require your protection?" she asks out of the blue.

"I do not know for sure, but the future is something no one can predict," he says. After a few minutes, he changes topics. "During my time here, I've been looking up records and data regarding some things. One of them being the pilot of the Gundam Barbatos from Tekkadan," he admits.

This gets Julieta's attention, "Him? Why would you do that?" she asks.

"You were conflicted in regards to his death, how you never really knew anything about him. As a way of thanking you for your assistance, I looked for any and all data related to him," he explains.

"What did you fine?" she asks.

"His name was Mikazuki Augus. Born on Mars, he had the Alaya-Vijnana system like many other kids there. However, while most had the surgery only once, he had the surgery three times," he says.

"Three times? No wonder he was so strong," she muses.

"This allowed him to have a high-level of compatibility with the Barbatos, making him Tekkadan's main pilot. Like many on Mars, he had to struggle to survive, and had to kill many people in order to live. Records show that after the Battle of Edmonton, he was given the nickname 'the Devil of Tekkadan' due to his exploits on the battlefield," he tells her.

"Mikazuki Augus…So that's his name," Julieta mutters.

"May I offer you some advice?" he asks.

"From you? Yes, please," she replies.

"If you seek some kind of closure or penance from his death, perhaps you should see if he has any family. If he does, you should speak with them in order to know more about him. That may help bring you some closure for your part in his death," he suggests.

"You think that will really help?" she asks.

"Only one way to find out," he replies.

After a few more minutes, Julieta checks her fuel gauge to see she's running at about half fuel.

"This is where we part ways, Agnika Kaieru. I must return now…It was an honor to meet you," she says solemnly.

"The honor was mine. Take care of the New Gjallarhorn and the people of our system. Protect what Gjallarhorn stands for, Julieta Juris," he says.

"I will…Farewell, Agnika Kaieru…And thank you," she says and turns around to return home.

"Farewell… Gjallarhorn," he mutters the last part to himself.

His ship continues on its course, now on its own. Deciding that it be best to enter sleep mode for the duration of the voyage, Agnika Kaieru shuts down most of his systems and enters into another deep sleep while the ship runs on auto-pilot. God knows this is going to be a long voyage…

 **100 Years Later…**

For the past 100 years, Agnika's ship had continued its course. Even after it ran out of fuel, it continued to float through space while Agnika remained in his deep sleep. The Ahab reactors in his body kept him online and alive even in the cold emptiness of space. Long had he left the solar system that contained his former home, and passed stars and other systems that seemed devoid of life. Even in his sleep, Agnika wondered when he would find the world he has been seeking, and wondering what kind of life he would find on that world. He would not have to wonder for much longer…

Sometime later, alarm signals go off, waking Agnika from his sleep. He pulls up the monitors and the screens show the image of a planet directly in his flight path. He zooms in and quickly notices the similarities between this world and Earth.

"Is that Earth? No, it's highly unlikely I ended up going a full circle on my course," he surmises. He looks around and sees the broken moon not top far from the planet. He remembers that the Calamity War destroyed the moon back home, but the damage was different from this. "It seems some conflict may have befallen this world's moon as well…Could this be the world I have been seeking?" he wonders. However, soon the planet's gravity takes hold of his ship and begins pulling it down into the atmosphere. "Good thing this ship can handle reentry. Guess I'm about to find out what this world has in store for me," he says.

The ship holds together as it enters the planet's atmosphere. Soon enough, the ship makes it through reentry and Agnika regains control of the ship. Seeing as he had no fuel left, Agnika looked around to see if he could perform a crash landing on any land surfaces nearby. Luckily, his ship's trajectory was heading straight for dry land somewhere in the northern hemisphere of the planet. Bracing himself for impact, Agnika waits as the ship nears the surface. Seconds later, the ship makes a huge impact as it hits the ground, creating a large crater in its vicinity. After the crash, Agnika's capsule opened up, allowing him freedom for the first time in 100 years. Seeing that the ship was mostly trashed, he looked around to see what was salvageable. Unfortunately, not much was left, however there were still some systems in the ship that remained online. Using the ship's systems, he began analyzing the layout of the planet with his long-range sensors. Immediately, he noticed that the planet's atmosphere and make up was very similar to Earth's Mapping out the planet, he got a good look at the images showing the different landmasses across the globe. His location appeared to be in a northern landmass above the rest.

"Well, I got the layout of the land. Now for the important information," he notes.

Setting his sensors to locate life signs of any kind, he doesn't find any in his immediate vicinity, probably due to the crater he just made. Expanding his search, he finds, to his surprise, wildlife just like that on Earth such as squirrels, birds, and small reptiles.

"How is this possible? How can two worlds, light-years apart, be so similar to each other? Either that, or I really did end up circling back to Earth," he mutters.

However, his thoughts soon change as his sensors suddenly pick up a few high-speed objects moving towards his position. Pulling them up on screen, he sees a few airships of unique design approaching his ship. Hey takes quick notice of the emblem on their side, not familiar with it.

"Okay, maybe I'm not on Earth. Either way, hard to tell who or what they are and if they're friend or foe. Better get moving," he notes.

Agnika makes sure all his combat systems and weapons are ready, shuts down the systems in the ship and prepares to leave. With the ship damaged, he has to force his way out by pulling the ship doors open to get out. Once he's out, Agnika quickly closes the ship back up and then moves to hide in the shadows of the forest near his ship, and watches as the airships land by the crater. Zooming in, he quickly notices that it is humans who are leaving the ship. Seeing how they act, he surmises them to be military, though not any he's familiar with as their uniforms are different. However, one human in particular stands out from the rest. The human is a woman with white hair tied in a bun, wearing an elaborate white and blue outfit while carrying a cutlass on her left hip. Seeing her speak to the troops, he decides to listen in on their conversation with his enhanced recon systems.

"Fan out and secure the area. General Ironwood wants as much information about what happened here as he can get. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with. Move out," she orders them, which they oblige.

"Definitely military, though not like Gjallarhorn. However, I'm not sure if I should let them enter my ship. I will need to learn more about their world, but I think it be best if they do not learn much about mine so soon," he notes.

They step closer to his ship and try to find a way in, even trying to open the doors themselves, with no luck.

"Specialist Schnee, this ship does not appear to be made of Atlas tech. It could be a ship from one of the other kingdoms," he hears one soldier report.

"A ship like this looks more advanced than what the other kingdoms can create. Atlas remains the most technologically advanced kingdom on Remnant, so unless they've been secretly working on new machinery, or the Atlas military is working on a new ship that I don't know about. Continue your investigation," she commands.

"Atlas military? Kingdoms? Remnant? Definitely not on Earth, but somewhere vastly similar. Perhaps I should-," he thinks until he notices the humans' getting riled up and looking to the edge of the forest opposite of him.

He zooms in and notices them taking defensive positions. He sees the woman ordering the men before she takes out her blade and looks ahead of them. Agnika looks in the same direction and sees a large number of strange, black creatures similar in form to wolves and bears, moving out of the tree line.

"Must be part of this planet's local wildlife. Yet, why are these humans getting so defensive around them?" he wonders.

The humans quickly fire their weapons at the creatures, who retaliate by charging at them. The humans manage to take out some of them, but are outnumbered three-to-one in this fight. The woman runs at the creatures and starts swinging her sword in an experienced fashion as she slices through several of these creatures. As they close in on her, she conjures up what looks like a snowflake symbol under her feet and jumps back away from them to her allies. The other soldiers continue to shoot their weapons, but three of them are overwhelmed and killed by the black creatures. Seeing this, the woman conjures up another emblem, and suddenly six of the same wolf creatures appear, only these ones are a pale blue. The new additions begin fighting against their dark lookalikes, though it does not change much. Seeing the battle starting to go one-sided, Agnika makes a decision.

"These humans could provide me more information. But only if they're alive," he says and unsheathes his swords.

The woman slashes through another black creature, before her summons kill two more. However, she can tell the odds are not in her favor as her enemies kill another one of her soldiers, leaving only fourteen left. However, as she prepares to continue the fight, she hears what sounds like engine thrusters coming towards her. Taking a quick look, she sees that the airships she came with do not have their engines on. Focusing on the sound, she realizes it's coming from behind her. She looks back and sees something beyond what she imagined. An 8-ft. tall robot with white armor and wings, carrying a pair of golden swords approaches her troops from their rear, flying just above the ground.

"At our six-o'clock!" she yells.

The soldiers look behind them, seeing the same machine, and aim their weapons at Agnika. However, Agnika shoots up above them, high into the air, and then flies down to stab one black creature with his swords, killing it. The surprise attack makes all the black creatures stop and turn towards the new arrival. The woman and the soldiers do the same. Agnika removes his swords from the beats and notices how the body dissipates into smoke. He looks around as the other creatures growl and slowly surround him. Agnika's eyes glow.

"Let's see what this new body can do. Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos. Commencing mission," he mutters.

Agnika jumps into the air and starts shooting his cannons at several of the animals, killing them with precision shots aimed at their heads. He then flies low in order to slice four more in half before flying back into the sky. As he approaches another creature, it tries to jump at him, but he kicks it back to the ground before impaling its skull with his left sword. Two wolves attack him, but he slices through their skulls with his right sword. Agnika then hovers across the ground as he zooms around his opponents, firing off some more shots that takes out six more creatures. Meanwhile, the woman and the soldiers can only watch in awe as the mysterious machine takes out the monsters with ease. Agnika kicks one of the bear-looking creatures away, and then bisects another before flying into the air again. Getting a look at the field below him, he sees that the number of enemies have been reduced to a small amount. Deciding to finish this, Agnika flies down again, twisting his body around into a cyclone of steel as he rips apart the remaining enemies into pieces. When only one remains, he sheathes his swords and rushes it to grab it by the neck and then punches straight through its chest, ending its life. The dead beast evaporates into smoke and Agnika surveys the area to find that the creatures are gone. Thinking the battle is over, he turns around…only to find the remaining soldiers aiming their weapons at him, with the woman doing the same with her blade.

 _"I guess negotiations won't go so easy,"_ he notes.

* * *

 **And here's chapter 2. Easy to tell who the woman is. I wanted to have Agnika land in Atlas because I have something planned for him with one of the RWBY characters in the future, though probably not a pairing. Anyway, until next time, please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the Princess

**Here's chapter 3. Just giving you a heads up that this chapter, and maybe the next one take place before the events of RWBY. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Saving the Princess**

Agnika looks around as several soldiers aim their weapons at him, with the white-haired woman keeping her sword raised at him.

 _"Guess gratitude for saving them isn't in their forte,"_ Agnika notes.

"Unidentified machine. Lower your weapons and surrender. Now!" the woman orders.

"I save your lives and this is how you repay me. The humans on this world seem to know little about honor and gratitude," Agnika replies.

His words making her slightly curious, the woman steps forward, lowering her weapon somewhat.

"This world? Humans? Explain yourself. Who are you?" she demands.

"Isn't it proper etiquette for someone to introduce themselves first before asking for another's name?" he counters.

The woman raises her sword, "I wasn't asking. Tell me who, or what, you are NOW before I order my men to shoot you," she threatens him.

 _"It seems I'll to persuade her to listen to me. Why must people quickly go towards violence rather than settle things peacefully? Oh well,"_ he thinks.

Agnika slowly draws his blades, making everyone tense up, "I'm going to drop my swords," he says.

He releases his swords and they fall to the ground in slow motion. During that time, just as he hoped, the soldiers' eyes, except for the woman's, drew to the falling blades, while his eyes locked on to their guns. The second his swords hit the ground, everything goes back to normal as he quickly fires off his cannons at their weapons, destroying them and disarming the soldier. The woman looks behind her for a second to see this, but a second is all Agnika needs. Just as the woman turns her head back around, she finds a gold blade held right at her neck, stopping her in her tracks. She slowly looks to her right to see Agnika next to her, his right blade held in a reverse grip, poised to slit her throat. She slowly tries to conjure up a glyph, but Agnika has his second blade aimed at her side before she can finish.

"It would be wise to end this pointless confrontation. I did not come all the way to this world, just to fight you. That would go against my reason for being here," he says.

"And what would that be?" she asks, glaring at him.

"Lay down your sword…and let us talk like reasonable people. Hopefully, we can come to an understanding then," he replies.

Seeing no way out of this, the woman slowly sheathes her sword and raises her hands in surrender. Agnika waits a moment before slowly removing his sword from her throat and stepping back a few steps and then sheathes his own.

"Now then, why don't we try this again and you introduce yourself first?" he asks.

"…Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas military. And you?" she introduces herself.

 _"Not sure I should give her my real name for right now. If there's one thing I know about the military, it's that they're always keeping secrets. How about…"_ he muses before looking straight at her. "Bael. Gundam Beal Custos of Gjallarhorn," he introduces his 'other' name.

"Gundam? I've never heard of a Gundam or of this Gjallarhorn. Is Gundam the name of this mechanized suit you're wearing?" she asks, half confused and half curious.

"This is not a suit. This is my actual body," he corrects her.

"So you're an autonomous machine. How can a machine be able to speak as you do?" she asks.

"Because I was once human like you," he says.

This gets her attention, "How is that possible? Is this some kind of full-body prosthetic of sorts? Only Atlas has this kind of technology. However, your body seems more advanced than what we've created. Explain that to me," Winter demands.

"The answer is simple…I am not from this world," he admits. _"Might as well get it out of the way now."_

This information shocks Winter and her soldiers.

"What do you mean 'not from this world'? Are you saying you're some sort of alien?" Winter questions him.

"My body and my ship are proof of this. I left my former home in search of a new world that would need my protection…It appears I found it. What were those creatures I fought against before?" he asks.

"You mean you don't know?" Winter replies. _"Even little children know what Grimm are, so maybe his comment about not being from Remnant has some merit. I don't like giving secrets to unknown individuals, but then again, Grimm are common knowledge everywhere here,"_ she thinks about her answer. "Those are the Creatures of Grimm. Soulless monsters that seek to destroy humanity. It is the Atlas military's mission to protect the kingdoms from them," she explains.

"Interesting. Why do they seek to destroy humanity?" he asks.

"Honestly, no one knows. All we do know is that we have been fighting them for centuries, and they have been slowly winning. Only four kingdoms remain, with many smaller villages scattered across the land, though many don't survive for very long without the protection of the kingdom walls," she tells him.

"Hm, interesting. And the Atlas military fights them all on their own?" he asks.

"Enough about that. Now's the time for you to-," she begins.

"Specialist Schnee. We have an urgent message from General Ironwood!" one soldier interrupts her.

She turns to him, "What is it?" she asks.

"He said the White Fang have just launched an attack on a Schnee Dust Company train 15 clicks west from here and he wants us to attempt a rescue mission. He also said…that your mother and younger sister are said to be on that train," he says.

This makes Winter flip, "What?! All troops into the airships. We're heading to that location. NOW!" she yells and the troops quickly follow her orders. She looks back at Agnika. "I don't have time to waste on you right now. I need to go," she says and starts to leave.

"I'll help you," he says.

"This is not your concern!" she retorts.

"No time for arguments. I can get there before you do. I'll hold them off long enough for you to arrive and rescue your family. I told you, my mission is to protect the people of this planet, and that's what I'm going to do. As a member of Gjallarhorn, this is my reason for existing," he says.

Seeing that she has no time for arguments, she relents, "Fine. But if you get there before I do, make sure you save my family. My mother and sister have white hair and blue eyes like me. They should be wearing white clothing as well. Now go!" she tells him.

Nodding, Agnika shoots up into the sky and immediately flies west ahead of the airships. He scans his surroundings as he zooms through the skies in search of the train. As he flies through the skies, he eventually spots a plume of smoke rising into the sky. Zooming in with his eyes, he sees the first car of the train on fire, and several people. Getting a closer look as he flies closer, see notices several people lying in the snow, most likely dead. He then sees several others, alive, but tied up and kneeling on the ground. Around them are several people wielding guns and wearing the same outfit; black hoods with white masks and the symbol of a red wolf with claw marks on their backs.

 _"Those must be the White Fang members. I'll need to gather Intel on them later. For now, I need to find the targets,"_ he thinks and looks around to find Winter's family. As he gets closer, he spies two White Fang members dragging out a little girl with white hair in a ponytail and in a white semi-formal dress, along with an older woman of similar attire with short hair in a bun. The attackers throw them to the ground and aim their weapons at them to prevent their escape. _"That must be them. I'll need to execute this carefully if I'm to save the hostages,"_ he muses as he moves in.

…

Weiss is thrown to the ground as the butt of a gun collides with her face. She looks up to see her mother forced onto her knees as White Fang members surround them on all sides. She tries to get up, only for one member to stomp his foot on her back, keeping her planted on the ground. The same member grabs her by her hair and pulls her face up.

"Your family has caused us Faunus nothing but pain and suffering, pain which you profit from. Now the time has come to pay for all the wrongs your family has committed against our kind," he says and looks up. "I wonder, should we kill you first…or your mother first," he says, making her eyes widen in horror.

"No…you can't!" she pleads.

The Faunus just laughs, "I guess we have our answer. Boys, make sure she can see everything," he orders.

Her mother is brought to kneel in front of her as other members aim their guns at her.

"Mom…" Weiss mutters, beginning to cry.

"It's alright Weiss. Everything's going to be alright," her mother replies, knowing that Weiss didn't believe her.

"Ready…Aim…F-," the leader begins until suddenly several unknown rounds hit the ground around them, blowing snow and smoke into the air around them.

The soldier lets go of Weiss and stands, only to suddenly get blindsided by a powerful punch to the face, sending him flying. The two soldiers on Weiss' mother's sides look around, only to get their weapons sliced in half, and taken down by two sword strikes each. As the dust settles, the remaining eight White Fang members look to see a strange looking white and blue robot with two golden swords and wings standing between them and the Schnees. Weiss looks at her mysterious savior with awe as he frees her mother from her restraints.

"Go to your daughter now," he tells her, and her mother quickly runs over to Weiss to untie her.

"What the Hell are you? Some kind of new robot from the Atlas military?!" Agnika hears one soldier yell and turns to the rest of them.

"I do not serve the Atlas military. What I should be asking is why you would attempt to murder an innocent child and her mother, along with the other hostages?" he retorts.

"Innocent?! She is a Schnee! Her family's company has done nothing but make our kind suffer through their harsh treatment of Faunus. That's why all Schnee's must pay for their crimes. She's no different than her father!" he yells.

At this point, Agnika notices the animal tails and ears on some of the White Fang members.

" _Strange. I've never seen a human with a wolf's tail before. Perhaps some kind of genetic trait that people on this planet get. I'll need to research that later as well"_ he muses before getting back on track. "Judging a daughter for her father's actions? You should not judge a book by its cover," he says.

"A Schnee is a Schnee! You would never understand. Now either get out of our way, or you will die with them!" he shouts while aiming his gun at him.

"…Then so be it," he mutters.

Agnika then activates his thrusters, causing snow to blow up behind him and hide his presence. The Faunus fire their weapons at the smoke, but Agnika flies high up to avoid them and starts firing off shots from his cannons. The shots destroy the weapons of four of them, while the rest keep firing at him. Agnika flies across the skies, easily evading the shots. He then shoots down, slamming down on one member, and then slashes at another. However, his sword doesn't cut through the attacker, but knocks him away after his body shows a quick flash of light.

" _What was that?! My sword didn't cut through. Must be some shield of sorts,"_ he muses.

Agnika zooms over the ground as he kicks another member in the face, and then flies back as four other members shoot at him. Agnika quickly attacks them and cuts through their rifles, disarming them before he slashes at two of them, knocking them to the ground. The other two pull out swords of their own, and retaliate. Agnika blocks their attacks and pushes them back, side kicking one aside, blocks another attack from the second, and then head-butts him, knocking him out. The first attacker gets back on his feet, only for Agnika to shoulder tackle him back onto the ground for good. Agnika turns around to see the attackers have been dealt with, unconscious but alive. Sheathing his swords, he checks to see the hostages are alive and all staring at him in shock. He then looks over to Weiss and her mother, the former having never taking her eyes off the fight.

Agnika slowly walks over to them, "Are you unharmed?" he asks.

Weiss' mother holds her protectively in her arms as he approaches. Agnika, seeing their anxiety and fear, slowly raises his hands to show he means them no harm as he stops a few feet from them.

"It's alright. Winter Schnee sent me to help you. There is nothing to fear now," he tries to calm their worries.

"Winter sent you! Where is she?" Weiss asks.

"On her way. She should be here shortly. She sent me ahead to save you from your captors," he explains. He then looks over to the rest of the hostages, who remain tied up. "Forgive me, but could you help free the others. They would most likely be afraid of me if I got too close to help," he asks.

Weiss and her mother look over at the others, then back to Agnika. Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything, they slowly nod and head over to the other hostages. While they take care of that, Agnika rounds up the unconscious bodies of the White Fang members, laying them out and making sure they are restrained until Winter and her men arrive. After he finishes this, he notices a small device in the snow. Picking it up, it appears to be a small rectangular object, and when he holds it, it opens up revealing different icons on it.

" _Must be some kind of device used for communications or data storage. This will be useful. Let's see now…"_ he thinks as he starts to hack into the device. After he does that, he starts downloading information about this planet, its inhabitants, and other important things he should know about. _"World of Remnant…Four kingdoms…Dust? Crystals used for energy, has different forms and uses…Schnee Dust Company…Huntsmen: warriors trained at different academies to fight the Creatures of Grimm…Aura: manifestation of one's soul, used as a protective shield…Semblance: special ability unique to each person…Grimm…Faunus? Humans with animal traits…faced discrimination for years and formed…the White Fang? Previously a peaceful protest group fighting for equality between humans and Faunus, but have recently become an extremist group that uses more violent tactics. It seems they have allowed their anger to cloud their judgment and now are only making things worse for them…such as what happened tonight,"_ he muses as he processes the data.

However, as he is finishing up the data, one of the White Fang members regains consciousness and looks around. Seeing he and his allies tied up, he looks for something to free himself and finds a piece of metal nearby. Making sure no one is watching, he crawls over to the metal shard and grabs it, using it to cut through his restraints. Once free, he looks around for a weapon and finds a small pistol that one of the other members dropped during the fight. Grabbing the pistol, he first aims it Agnika, but reconsidered it when he remembered his strength. He looks around and finds a new target…Weiss. Aiming his gun, the Faunus prepares to fire his shot, until Weiss' mother notices him.

"Weiss! Lookout!" she yells as she runs for Weiss.

The White Fang member is about to pull the trigger, but suddenly finds a knife in his hand, throwing off his aim, and making him drop the gun in pain. Everyone looks to see Agnika with his left hand extended, showing that he threw the knife. Agnika then rushes at the attacker and grabs him by his neck, pulling him close.

"You would dare attempt to harm a little girl?!" he yells.

"She's a Schnee. They must die. They must all die for what they did to us. And not just her, but every human that has harmed us!" the criminal retorts.

"…Then you are beyond saving," Agnika replies and looks over to Weiss' mother. "Cover her eyes and ears. It would be best if she did not see what happens next," he tells her. The woman slowly nods and turns Weiss away and covers her ears. Agnika turns back to the White Fang member. "I'm sorry…" he mutters.

He then activates the drill spike in his right knee and impales it in the Faunus' chest. The White Fang member screams in agony for a moment before he becomes quiet as blood leaks out of his mouth and huge hole in his chest. Agnika tosses the body to the ground and retracts his drill spike. Those that saw the execution had a hard time processing it, with a few of them vomiting from the bloody scene. Agnika turns around and looks at Weiss, who slowly looks back at him. Moving out of her mother's arms, she slowly walks towards Agnika.

"Weiss, wait. It's not safe," her mother pleads.

"Mother, it's okay. I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Weiss says and looks back at Agnika. "…Thank y-," she begins until the burning train car suddenly explodes.

The explosion causes the car behind it to explode as well and topple over towards Weiss. Agnika quickly uses his thrusters to zoom over to Weiss, grabbing her in his arms, and flying away from the train and into the sky. Weiss keeps her eyes closed during the event, but slowly opens them as she feels a faint breeze through her hair. She looks around to find herself in the sky, more importantly in Agnika's arms in a princess carry. Blushing slightly she looks at Agnika.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Um…Yes, T-thank you," she stutters before recomposing herself. "My name is Weiss Schnee. Who, or what, are you?" she asks.

"My name is Gundam Bael Custos," he introduces his alias.

"Gundam? I've never heard of it," she wonders.

"Let's just say I'm new around here," he replies.

Weiss looks down to see the damage from the White Fang attack, and grows an angry expression.

"Those damn Faunus. They did this. They tried to kill me and my mother. They should all crawl under a rock and die for all I care," she mutters.

"Do not be so hasty to hate all Faunus," Agnika says.

Weiss looks at him, "Why shouldn't I? We did nothing to deserve this," she counters.

" _Good thing I found a lot of data about her family's company,"_ he thinks. "Are you aware of how your father has running the Schnee Dust Company. How it has been using cheap Faunus labor, questionable business practices, and possibly illegal dealings to make millions?" he asks.

This makes Weiss hesitate, "Well…I…*sigh* Yes, I've familiar with some of it," she confesses.

"Do you agree with his methods of doing business?" he asks.

"I...No, I don't. In fact, I hate how he's been running company. Making millions while dragging our family name through the mud. My grandfather brought honor to my family name, but he's ruining it, and I can't let that keep going on," she cries.

"What do you intend to do about it?" he asks again.

"I plan on becoming a huntress. I inherited my grandfather's fighting abilities, and I begin my huntress training later this year. I want to restore my family honor, and I'll do it my way," she explains.

"That is a good first step. Just promise me one thing," he begins.

"What?" she asks.

"Never lose sight of yourself. I can tell you have a strong heart, and must not let your anger cloud your judgment. Not all Faunus are your enemies, and not all Faunus would agree with what the White Fang is becoming. And always remember…It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. To promote peace for all. Can you do that for me?" he asks.

Weiss looks down, thinking upon his words. A moment later, she looks him right in the eye.

"I promise," she declares.

"I shall keep you to that promise," he replies as they slowly hover back to the ground.

"Will I see you again?" she asks.

"Perhaps. The future is something no one can predict," he says as he sees Winter Schnee's airships flying towards them…

* * *

 **And there we have chapter 3. I set this at a time when Weiss should be thirteen years-old, as the White Fang didn't become violent until five years before the start of RWBY. Because of this experience, Weiss will be a little different character wise in the future. Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alliance

**Here we are at Chapter 4. For part of it, we will go to Weiss' POV, though still mainly on Agnika. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Alliance**

Shortly after Winter's forces arrived, the White Fang members were arrested, and the hostages were given a medical checkup to ensure none of them were in critical conditions. Winter was happy to see her mother and sister alive and safe, thanks to Agnika's efforts. Winter had her soldiers provide protection and transportation for the survivors of the train attack, keeping Weiss and her mother in her airship. Meanwhile, Agnika would fly with them since Winter said their previous conversation was not over. During the flight back to Atlas, Weiss kept her eyes on Agnika as he flies next to them, never turning away for a second.

"Weiss," her sister calls her. However, Weiss does not notice. "Weiss!" she almost yells, finally getting her attention.

Weiss shakes out of her stupor, "Huh? Oh, what is it Winter?" she asks.

"Just want to remind you that Father will most likely want to speak with you and Mother to make sure you're alright. You've been through a traumatic experience after all," she says.

Weiss turns away, "Hmph. He'll talk to us, but I doubt it's to make sure we're alright," she retorts. Wanting to change the subject, she looks back at Agnika. "Winter, that machine, Bael, said that you sent him to help us. Is he some kind of new weapon that the Atlas military created to combat the Grimm?" she asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea what he is. What I do know is that we didn't create him. General Ironwood will no doubt want to speak with him. He may have saved you, Mother, and the other hostages, but that doesn't mean he's not a threat to us. Worst case scenario, we'll have to fight him, and maybe kill him," Winter says.

However, Weiss doesn't agree, "I don't believe he's an enemy," Weiss says.

"What makes you think that? You don't really know him," Winter counters.

 _"It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak,"_ Agnika's words echo in her mind. "He just has this…presence that makes me feel safe when I'm around him. Like I don't have to be afraid of him," Weiss answers, leaving Winter confused.

…

After entering the kingdom of Atlas, Agnika bids Weiss a final farewell before being escorted by Winter to Atlas Academy. As they approach the school, Agnika sees several other airships patrolling around the academy grounds and escort them to the landing platform. As he lands, the other airships land, with several Atlas soldiers exiting them and surrounding him with their weapons aimed at him.

 _"And I thought this was supposed to be a school?"_ he notes until Winter steps in front of him.

"Stand down, now! I am Specialist Schnee and I am here to speak to General Ironwood regarding our…" she hesitates as she glances back at Agnika. "…Guest. He is not an enemy. Now stand down!" she orders them.

The soldiers eventually follow her orders and lower their weapons. Winter nods to Agnika and the two make their way into the academy. As the walk to the headmaster's office, Agnika notices how the students are glancing at him. However, he takes greater notice of how they seem to act like soldiers rather than students.

"May I ask something, Specialist Schnee?" he asks.

"You may," she says.

"I understand this is a combat school. But why then do the students act more like soldiers rather than students?" he asks.

This gets Winter curious, "How did you know about huntsmen academies? You said you weren't from Remnant, supposedly," she asks.

Agnika hands her the scroll from the train incident, "I found this scroll during the train incident. I downloaded data about this world so I could better understand it. I apologize for doing that without you knowing beforehand, but I needed information. Now, would you please answer my question," he explains.

"First off, doing something like that makes it harder to trust you. But, you saved my sister and mother, so I suppose I can let that slide. As for your question, Atlas Academy is a huntsmen academy, though it encourages its students to join the Atlas military once they graduate. I am one such example," she explains.

"More like pressures them into joining, rather than allowing them to choose their own path. I apologize, but if that's how Atlas does things, then negotiations may not go so well. Where I come from, we encourage people to follow their own paths, we embrace the ideas of equality and freedom," he says.

"But this is not your world, so you really don't have any say in how we do things. And we do value equality and freedom here…at least some of us do," she mutters the last part.

"So you also don't agree with how people like your father handle their businesses here," he says, hearing the last part of Winter's words.

This makes Winter quickly turn her head for a second before sighing, "He is the reason I joined Atlas Academy and then the military. I did not want him to dictate how I loved MY life. That is for me to decide," Winter says.

"Then do you disagree with the current gap in equality between humans and Faunus?" he asks.

"I may not exactly trust some of the Faunus, but I rather focus on one's actions, rather than their appearance," Winter replies as they enter an elevator.

"That is at least one thing we can agree on," he says as they go up.

A minute later, they reach the top floor, and enter a silver colored room with a few seats and a table in one corner, and several pictures of the Atlas military on the walls. Looking ahead, Agnika sees a desk with a man sitting in a chair behind it and another man sitting in a chair in front of it. The man is wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red tie, white pants, gray boots, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some areas being silver, while his eyebrows are black. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. The other man is a middle-aged man with tousle gray hair, black eyebrows, and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He is wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He is also wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt along with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In his right hand is a uniquely designed cane. As the man in the white clothing stands up, Winter salutes him.

"General Ironwood, sir," she greets him.

"Winter. It's good to see you. Is your family alright?" he asks as he walks around his desk.

"Yes, sir. They were saved from the White Fang, though not by my hand, but by his," she gestures to Agnika.

"So, this is the 'guest' you were referring to when you contacted us," the other man said.

"Yes. He was in that unknown ship that crash landed outside the city. When we were scouting the area, we came under attack by a large number of Grimm, and then he came and supported us. After that, I got your message about the train attack, and he offered his assistance in the rescue mission. He was able to get there before we could and saved the hostages while incapacitating all but one of the attackers," Winter explains.

At this point, the second man steps up, "First, I wish to thank you for saving the people on the train. I am Professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster from Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale. I was already here visiting General Ironwood here when we got the call about the train attack. May I ask for your name?" he says.

Agnika nods to him, "My name is Gundam Bael Custos. But please, just call me Bael," he introduces himself.

"Gundam? I'm not familiar with it. What kingdom are you from because I know you're not from Atlas?" Ironwood questions him.

"I am from none of the kingdoms. In fact…I am not even from this world," he replies.

This gets their attention, but while Ozpin seems more curious about this, Ironwood gets a little more defensive.

"…If what you say is true, then why are you here? Who created you? Where did you come from?" Ironwood interrogates him.

However, Ozpin interjects, "Now, now, James. It will get us nowhere if we make enemies of each other right here and now. You really must learn to be more trusting of others. Mr. Bael, why don't you tell us your story from the beginning, so that we can move forward from there," he suggests.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin. Here is my story…" he begins to tell them of his past. Of Earth, how there were humans there, but no Faunus or Grimm. How much more advanced the technology was so that they could travel in space and built giant mechs for battle. He also told them about Gjallarhorn and the Calamity War, his part in it, and how he went into a deep sleep afterwards. He then talked about his awakening 300 years later and learning about what had happened during his slumber, and finally of his departure and travel to this world. However, he kept his real name secret and manipulated some of the facts to coincide with his story of being the Gundam Bael. "…And that's how I ended up here," he finishes his story.

"Incredible. To think that there was another planet in the stars with humans, but no Grimm," Winter mutters.

"Yes, but it seems that Grimm were not necessary there for wars and tragedies to take place on that world. Your particular account of the discrimination between those on Earth, and those on, Mars was it? It's just like the discrimination we see between humans and Faunus here on Remnant," Ozpin notes with concern.

"Never mind that. What concerns me is that there is another world out there with weapons far surpassing our own. What if they decide to attack us here? We may not stand a chance," Ironwood worries.

"That will not happen," Agnika says,

"What makes you so sure? And how do we know we can trust you?" Ironwood counters.

"You don't. After all, you have not given me much reason to trust you in particular, Ironwood," Agnika replies.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ironwood asks, getting aggravated.

"First, the ship I came here on ran out of fuel long before I got here, and was running on low power. I was in another deep sleep and was drifting among the stars for a long time. The people from my world would survive such a trip, and more importantly, they are only concerned with their own system, not yours. Plus, they have no idea I'm here, so they would never be able to find this place. Secondly, I've seen that look in your eye. That is the look of a man that trusts no one. Of a man that prioritizes defeating the enemy than protecting the people. One who would act without thinking first," Agnika says.

"I do what is necessary to protect the people, no matter what it takes. You couldn't possibly understand," Ironwood defends himself.

"I DO understand, I created the military force that protects my former home after all…But I did not come to this world to fight the people here. My mission to protect the people, to promote peace and order, as is the mission of Gjallarhorn," Agnika counters.

At this point, Ozpin tries to diffuse the situation, "Enough. What we can all agree on is that we want to protect the people of Remnant. So instead of fighting with each other, why don't we work together? What do you say, would you be willing to join our fight against the Grimm, Gundam Bael Custos?" Ozpin asks.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious?!" Ironwood asks, shocked.

"Ask you subordinate what she thinks, James," Ozpin says, gesturing to Winter.

Ironwood looks at Winter, "What do you think, Winter? Don't give me answer I might agree with. I want your honest opinion," he asks her.

Winter looks at Agnika for a moment, "…I've seen what he can do. He possesses combat abilities that we simply do not. It would be to have him as an ally than as an enemy…But more than that, when we first met, I was hostile towards him, and yet he spared my life and even saved the lives of my mother and sister even though he had no reason to. I will respect you decision, General, but I believe we can trust him," Winter says.

Seeing that she had a point, and that he was outvoted, Ironwood sighs, "Very well. We would welcome your support if you would join us," he says.

"I will join you on one condition," Agnika replies.

"Which is?" Ozpin asks.

"I must be able to operate on my own terms. I will obey your planet's laws and work with you, but I have to be able to work more freely in order to fulfill my objective," Agnika answers.

"You can't be serious? Ozpin, we can't let this thing operate on its own without proper supervision," Ironwood interjects.

"I think we can allow it James. You and I both know that there are some things the schools, and the military can't do. Places they can't go to. However, Bael here is not bound by these restraints, which gives 'him' more leeway in these areas, which can help our cause. Think of him like a solo black ops unit. I know you have those in the military," Ozpin counters.

Ironwood grunts because he knows that Ozpin is right, "Very well. I accept your condition," he relents.

"Then consider this an alliance. Now with your permission, I'd like to return to my ship to search again and see if there is anything salvageable from it. With Specialist Schnee as an escort," he asks.

Ozpin looks at Ironwood, "He's asking you," he says.

Ironwood thinks for a moment, "Very well. But Specialist Schnee will be watching over you during this time, understand?" he tells him.

Agnika nods, "That is fine, thank you. If that is all, then I will depart for now. Specialist Schnee," Agnika motions to her, who gives Ironwood a salute, and then the two leave.

However, as they leave, Agnika glances back at Ironwood, "A word of advice, General. Trust is a two-way streak. If you want people to trust you, you must show that you will trust them," he says and then leaves the room.

Ironwood grunts, "I can see how well this alliance is going," he says.

"James, I strongly suggest that you keep your personal feelings on this in check for now. Bael has lived far longer than any of us, and as such, has experience even I do not possess. For now, let's see how this plays out. We can at least agree that we need all the help we can get in this fight, correct?" he asks.

"…You have a point. But, I'm still not sure I can trust him," Ironwood retorts.

"I'm sure Bael would say the same about you," Ozpin replies.

…

"I don't really agree with how you treated the General back there. You could've shown him some more respect," Winter says as they exit the academy.

"Respect, like trust, must be earned. I must know if he can earn mine. It is the same with you and anyone else I meet on this planet," Agnika notes.

"You make it sound like you are the one that can't trust anyone," Winter says.

"Actually, I believe there is so far one person here that I can trust," Agnika notes.

"And that would be?" Winter interrogates him.

Agnika only chuckles as he looks up into the night sky, "Things should prove very interesting in the future…"

…

 **4 years later**

 _"To think it has been four years since that day,"_ Weiss wonders as she looks out the window of the airship she's in, on course for Beacon Academy. Weiss' left hand unconsciously goes to her neck, where she wears her necklace. It isn't much, except for a silver pendant in the center, with the Gjallarhorn symbol engraved into the metal. _"Four years since I met Bael."_

Weiss hasn't really seen Agnika since that fateful encounter, only hearing about him from Winter whenever she could, and only when the two soldiers were on a joint mission together. Whenever Weiss was at home, or if her father was nearby, she kept the necklace hidden, replaced with her usual pricey ones. But whenever she gets a chance, such as now that she would be studying at Beacon Academy, far away from her father, she would wear it, as a memento of that day and of what Bael told her. A reminder of her promise to him. She has even tried to find any info on him that she can, though that has proven rather difficult, most likely due to the Atlas military. Her thoughts go elsewhere when a news broadcast catches her attention.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. However, shortly after they interrupted the ceremony, they were stopped by an unknown…" the broadcast cuts off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch takes its place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The hologram says.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," she finishes before disappearing.

 _"An unknown what?' Perhaps it was Bael…Well, if it was, the military will most likely hide the footage so no one will see. I just wish I could find something about him, about where he is and what he's doing. But right now, I have something else I need to do. I have a promise to keep after all and a Schnee always keeps her word,"_ Weiss says as she looks out the window to see Beacon Academy. "It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. I will never forget this…Bael," she mutters, holding her necklace a little tighter.

…

Meanwhile, at the aforementioned Faunus rights protest, Agnika watches on a rooftop as the White Fang members are taken into custody by the authorities. As they're being taken away, one member looks into the red eyes of Agnika.

"You…Devil," he mutters, but Agnika hears him.

Agnika chuckles, "Devil'. Fitting since Bael is the name of the Demon King," he says and looks up into the sky, his thoughts drifting elsewhere.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4. I wanted there to be some friction between Agnika and Ironwood because honestly…I really hate that idiot. I don't like him, nor do I trust him. What awaits Agnika in the future? Will Weiss ever see him again? Only time will tell. Until then, please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bird of Prey

**Here we are at Chapter 5. It took a while to figure out the plan for this one. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bird of Prey**

Since Agnika forged his alliance with Ozpin's group to fight against the Grimm, Agnika has seen some action over the years. Most of the time, he was sent on missions to destroy pockets of Grimm that were attacking villages outside of the kingdoms, or dealing with terrorists such as the White Fang. When he's not on a mission, he goes over the data he acquired to better understand the world of Remnant. However, he can't help but feel like there's something missing, like there's an important piece of knowledge that has been lost to the ravages of time. Even when he asked Ozpin or Ironwood, they couldn't give him an answer. However, Agnika knew that worrying about this would not help him, so he decided to just keep on the current path that he has chosen and find the answers another time.

Currently, Agnika is in his ship, looking over some monitors on several locations across Remnant. In order to give him better access to the kingdoms should he be needed, Ironwood and Ozpin helped secretly move his ship to the island of Vytal, located at the center of the world. Also, thanks to the aid of the Atlas military, he was connected to the CCTS and with his own modifications, could see different locations miles away from his ship. During his recon, a message came in from Winter.

"Bael, are you there?" she says, sounding urgent.

"I'm here, Specialist Schnee. What's the situation?" he asks.

"I need your assistance. A report came in that a village has been attacked by bandits on the continent of Anima, and they are planning on attacking a second village not too far away. I've sent troops to perform relief efforts for the first village, but they won't be able to help the second village. Unfortunately, I'm dealing with a large Grimm threat here in Atlas and therefore, I can't go and deal with this myself. I need you to head to the second village and stop the bandits before they attack. This group has been a problem for some time, and have been known to leave villages in ruin…and bodies littering the streets," Winter informs him.

"Understood. I'll handle this. What else can you tell me about these bandits?" he asks.

"Only that their leader is especially dangerous, and may very well be stronger than me," she replies.

"Very well. I'll proceed with caution. I'll contact you when the mission is complete," he says.

"Understood. Thank you, Bael. Schnee out," she says and cuts the feed.

"Time to move," he mutters and gears up. He leaves the ship and enters a small launch bay that was emplaced for him, similar to the ones used back on Earth. He stands ready as the launch system prepares to send him into the sky. A moment later, the railway extends, and he gets the green light. "Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos. Launching!" he yells and takes off.

…

Agnika soars through the skies as he quickly heads to Anima in pursuit of the bandits. As he approaches his target area, he goes over any data he can find on these bandits. Unfortunately, there is little information on them that he can find, which will make this mission a little more difficult. He soon leaves the airspace over the ocean and enters the airspace of the continent of Anima thanks to his superb speed. As he flies over the land, he keeps his eyes open for the village under the threat of attack. Soon he starts to see the village up head. However, as he gets closer to it, he sees an explosion occur, sending smoke and fire into the sky.

"No…" he mutters and quickens his pace towards the village.

…

Buildings begin to burn as villagers run away for their lives while bandits plunder their homes, taking the lives of any civilians they get their hands on. In one part of the village, a woman with short black hair, wearing clothes that look east Asian in nature, holds her daughter close in her arms as they are cornered by three bandits wielding swords and axes. The child cries in her mother's arms while the mother can only cover her child's eyes at their impending deaths.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules," one of them says as he raises his great axe into the air.

However, just as he's about to strike them down, a metal fist suddenly appears and hits him square in the face, sending him flying into another building. The other two bandits try to attack their assailant, but he blasts them away with his cannons. The woman slowly opens her eyes and sees the wings of Agnika, standing in front of her as he pulls out his swords. Agnika turns to them.

"Get out of here, now!" he yells and then flies towards the next batch of bandits.

Agnika flies high into the air before slamming down on one bandit, then immediately slashing at a second with his blades. When two more bandits attack him from behind, he activates his thrusters, blowing them back, before turning around and firing his cannons at them, taking them down. He moves through the village, taking down one bandit after another, and making sure that any villagers he finds escape to safety. Soon though, he reaches the village square, and sees the destruction the bandits have wrought upon the village. What is also sees…is the leader of the bandit tribe, a woman. The woman is wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with black fingerless gloves. A feather-like object is hanging from the right side of her skirt. She is also wearing black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Covering her face is a fearsome full-face mask resembling a Creature of Grimm, with four eye slits, and appears to have long, somewhat spikey black hair. Her scabbard is blackish gray, with a rotary chamber filled with six types of dust, being held in her left hand.

Agnika fires several shots at her, but she easily slices through each shot with a red odachi blade twice the length of the scabbard. Agnika then rushes at her and swings his right sword downward, but the woman retaliates with a sword strike of her own. The two blades clash and sparks fly as the two warriors stand face to face. Seeing through the eye slits, Agnika sees the crimson red eyes of the woman. The two push back from each other and lower their blades. Four more bandits run past the woman and charge at Agnika. However, Agnika sheathes his swords and throws his two combat knives at two of the bandits' heads, knocking them out. The other two attack him with their weapons, but Agnika grabs both of them by their heads, picks them up, and slams them into the ground, hard. With the distractions out of the way, Agnika retrieves his knives and sheathes them before turning back to the woman, who stayed where she was the whole time.

"Why are you attacking these villages?" he demands.

"It speaks. I must admit, I never thought the Atlas military could create whatever the Hell you are," the woman replies.

"I was not 'created' by the Atlas military, nor do I serve them. Now answer my question," he says, losing his patience.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules," she replies.

This makes Agnika angry, "And so you would attack innocent civilians who can't defend themselves? Why would you waste your skills on such selfish ideals?" he asks.

"Only the strong survive, that's how it's always been. And as the leader of my tribe, I will do whatever it takes to ensure our survival. Nothing else matters," she says.

"…Then you will pay for all the suffering you have caused," he says and unsheathes his swords. "I am Gundam Bael Custos of Gjallarhorn, and I will not allow you to do as you please anymore," he declares.

The woman raises her blade in a traditional fighting stance, "Gundam? Gjallarhorn? For once, that news to me. So answer me this: why do you care about what happens to these weaklings?" she asks.

"Because my belief is the opposite of yours. Where I come from, it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. Because one cannot survive without the other," he answers.

The woman grunts, "Then you're just as pathetic as my idiot brother," she mutters.

A moment later, the two rush each other and clash with their blades again. Agnika swings his right sword, which she deflects, and then with his left at her side, but she blocks it. Next, he tries to impale her with his right sword, but she side-steps the attack and goes for an upward slash of her blade. Agnika manages to block the strike with his left blade, and then fires a few shots from his cannons, forcing the woman to jump back to evade them. Given the chance, Agnika flies into the air to get some distance between them. However, the woman slashes her blade in front of her and creates a dark red portal in front of her. She jumps into it, and a second later, another portal appears in the sky near Agnika and the woman jumps out to slash at him again. Though taken by surprise, Agnika reacts quickly enough to block the strike and then push the woman away. The woman creates another portal below her, falling in, and exiting a second portal back on the ground.

Agnika races down to attack her, but the woman sheathes her sword, with the rotary chamber spinning to a yellow Dust section, and then swings her sword, releasing an arc of yellow lightning at Agnika. Agnika narrowly spins around the attack to evade it and swings both his blades downward at the woman when he gets close. The woman jumps out of the way, and Agnika ends up slamming his swords into the ground, sending dust and debris into the air around him. The woman has to wait only a second before Agnika charges at her again. They parry each other's strikes with their blades for a few moments until the woman tries to kick Agnika away, but he absorbs the attack with a firm stance, thus forcing the woman back. The woman sheathes her blade again, the rotary chamber spinning again to a red Dust section now, and then swings it, releasing a fire arc across the ground. Agnika jumps over it and then performs a drop kick, which the woman avoids, and destroys more of the ground.

The woman runs at him again, and sheathes her sword again, changing to a different red Dust section, before swinging her sword again at the dust cloud. The dust scatters, revealing Agnika as he swings his left blade at her, and the two attacks clash again. The two look straight into each other's eyes as their blades create more sparks.

"Not bad. Pity about your skills being wasted on that foolish idealism of yours," the woman taunts him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. You have such great skill, and yet you waste it by hurting defenseless people. Why don't you use those skills for good? For peace?" he asks.

"Because I am not weak like you. The tribe raised me with these beliefs, and as their new leader, I have inherited these beliefs and what they stand for," she says.

Agnika activates his left drill spike, and thrusts it at the woman, but she blocks with her scabbard before jumping back.

"Do you really think this will save your tribe?! Causing all this destruction will only bring the Grimm. The more negativity there is, the stronger they become, and you're only making it worse. This needless bloodshed solves nothing!" he yells before he charges her again.

The woman sheathes her sword before swinging it again, making another portal in front of Agnika. He flies into it, only to exit out of a second one and run straight into a building, destroying it. The woman sheathes her sword again, just as Agnika jumps out of the rubble and lands in front of her.

"Someone like you…would never understand someone like me," the woman says.

"That's where you're wrong. I've killed many opponents in my day, though I never killed someone that couldn't fight back. But…I helped create weapons that killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people. No matter what I do, that sin will never be forgiven. But…I live today to ensure that never happens again," he says while slowly raising his right sword, pointing it at the woman. The two prepare to fight once more, but a sudden howl in the forest outside the village catches their attention. "Grimm," Agnika realizes.

"Time to go," the woman says as she prepares a portal behind her.

"We're not done here!" Agnika yells.

"You want to chase me? Go ahead, just know that you'll be leaving what's left of the village defenseless against the Grimm," the woman points out. Agnika hesitates because he knows that she's right. As much as he wants to take her down, his priority is protecting the villagers, and so he steps back. "Thought so," she says and begins walking to the portal.

"Wait," he says.

"Now what?" she rolls her eyes and looks back to him.

"Tell me your name," he says.

"What for?" she asks.

"So that next time we meet, I'll know your name when I kill you," he answers.

The woman grunts in amusement, "…Raven. Raven Branwen," she says and disappears into the portal.

With the woman gone, Agnika flies over the villages to see a large group of Grimm approaching from the east. Agnika zooms down and crashes into the center of the horde of Grimm, sending up smoke, debris, and several Beowolves into the air. The smoke dissipates around him, and Agnika fires his cannons around his front, taking out several more Beowolves. He moves to the side as he slices through three Ursai and then impales a fourth Ursa, killing it. Next he throws his left sword at one Beowolf's head, and then grabbing a second before slamming its skull into the ground, shattering its head. Retrieving his left sword, Agnika fires more cannon shots at a few more Ursai, and then shoves his right drill spike into the chest of another Beowolf, ending its life. Agnika jumps back into the air and then lands with his feet firmly planted on another Ursa, crushing it. Agnika kicks a Beowolf away, and then slashes his way through five more as he moves through the battlefield. He hears cawing sounds above him and sees several large Nevermores closing in on the village. Agnika flies to intercept them, firing his cannons to take out the wings of two of them, sending them falling to the ground.

Agnika flies over one Nevermore, and stabs his sword into its skull, killing it, before he jumps off to decapitate another flying Grimm. With three Nevermores remaining, Agnika slices of the head of one, shoot his way through the second, and then slices down the center of the third's whole body. With the skies clear, Agnika looks back down to the ground to see the area clear of Grimm. With the threat of the Grimm dealt with, Agnika moves to secure the village, helping any civilians he finds get to safety. Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking the village, Raven watches the fight as Agnika performs his duties.

One bandit walks up behind her, "Thanks to that walking trashcan, this little raid ended up as a huge bust. What do we do now, Tribe Leader?" he asks.

"We'll return to our camp. There's nothing left of value here," she says.

"If only that damn machine didn't get in our way," he mutters.

"Hm…Actually, I think he made things far more interesting. Until we meet again…Bael," Raven mutters to herself before she leaves.

…

A while later, the fires in the village had been put out, and the remaining villagers had returned to see what they could salvage and what they would have to rebuild. Unfortunately, Agnika can only focus on the gathered bodies of those that didn't survive the attack. He found them, gathered them in the town center, and tried to cover their bodies with whatever he could find.

"I guess no matter which world I'm in, there will always be those that relish the chance to harm innocent people," he mutters before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" a female voice says behind him. Agnika turns around to see the woman he saved earlier, along with her daughter standing behind her, and with the rest of the survivors. "You…You saved us…Thank you," she says.

"But…I couldn't save all of you," he says as he looks to the bodies.

"But, without you, we would've all been killed. We will miss those we lost, but thanks to you, we didn't lose everyone," the woman says.

"I only wish I could've been here sooner," he replies.

"You must not worry about that. We can't save everyone. All we can do is try as hard as we can, to save as many as we can. My father told me that once," she says.

"…Are you sure you'll be alright here?" he asks.

"We'll manage. This is our home. It may not be as safe as in the kingdoms, but this is where we want to be. It's our choice," she replies.

"Then I wish you good luck," he says and turns to leave.

"Wait. What is your name?" she asks.

"…Bael. Gundam Bael Custos," he says and takes off into the sky.

"Thank you…Gundam Bael Custos," the woman says as she watches him fly off along with the rest of the villagers.

As Agnika soars through the skies, only one thought is on his mind.

 _"Raven Branwen…We will…meet again…And when next we meet…You. Will…DIE,"_ he declares as he flies off to return to his base.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 5. I hope I did a good job on Raven's fighting style. There really is no footage in RWBY that shows how she fights, except when she saved Yang from Neo, and that's barely anything. Will these two warriors meet again? What awaits Agnika in the future? I also won't be updating as frequently because some things are coming up that I need to deal with, but this story is not over. Until then, please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Here we are at Chapter 6. Hope this chapter goes well. A shout out to all the people who have been reading and reviewing my story. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Reunion**

"Good job on dealing with that bandit tribe, Bael. They've been a real problem lately," Ironwood says.

Currently, Agnika is back at his base, debriefing his mission with Ironwood and Ozpin through the CCT.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a successful mission with the fact that the village was heavily damaged and some of the villagers were killed. Not to mention that the leader of the tribe managed to escape. I must admit, she was strong," Agnika replies.

"Yes, about that. Bael, I would like for you to come to my school in Vale to discuss this further. There's an old acquaintance of mine that maybe be able to help you with this issue. What do you think?" he asks.

"Very well. I will see you at Beacon Academy next week," he says and cuts the feed. _"Hopefully this will help me deal with Raven Branwen. I still have unfinished business with her,"_ he thinks and walks away from his screen.

…

A week passes and Bael is on his way to Beacon, flying high above the clouds to avoid being spotted by any civilian or military vessels. As he approaches his destination, he descends below the clouds and takes in the scenery that is Beacon Academy, with its tall spires, the Beacon Tower at the center, and the expansive school grounds. Though he has already seen images of it, to see the school in person is definitely a much different experience. To avoid being seen by any of the students, Bael flies up to the top of the tower. He looks inside the window to see Ozpin sitting in his chair, looking back with a smile, along with a blonde haired woman standing next to him, looking mildly surprised. Ozpin hits a few buttons on his keyboard and the n points up, gesturing for Agnika to fly up to the roof of the tower. He flies up and finds a circular hole in the roof, large enough for him to fly through. He moves through the opening, avoiding the moving gears in the ceiling, and then lands at the center of Ozpin's office.

"Bael, good to see you again," Ozpin greets him than motions to the woman standing next to him. "This is my assistant, and one of the teachers here at Beacon, Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Ironwodd and I have already appraised her about you and our alliance. Don't worry, she's a trusted ally and friend of mine," he introduces her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Gundam Bael Custos," she greets him with a nod.

Agnika nods back, "A pleasure, Professor Goodwitch. Is she the acquaintance you were telling me about?" he asks Ozpin.

"No. That person should be arriving any minute. I told him to arrive discreetly," he says and then the elevator comes up with a ding. "Ah, here he is now," he says.

Agnika looks back as the elevator doors open up, and a man steps out. He has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He notices a large metal object on his back, most likely his weapon in its non-combat form. The man walks in while drinking out of a silver flask in his left right hand.

"What's up, Oz," he says and then looks at Agnika. "Either my drinking has finally gotten to me, or this is that 'new friend' you told me about. Gotta admit, I've seen a lot of things, but this sure takes the cake," he says.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Ozpin suggests.

Agnika nods to him, "Gundam Bael Custos, at your service," he greets him.

"The name's Qrow. Qrow Branwen," he says.

Immediately, Agnika recognizes the last name and draws out his right sword and aims it at Qrow, making him go wide-eyed a little bit. Qow wasn't so much as shocked as he was more surprised and confused.

"Branwen? You wouldn't happen to be related to a woman named Raven Branwen, would you?" Agnika growls.

Glynda looks on, worried, while Ozpin maintains a calm smile on his face.

Qrow rolls his eyes, "I take it you've met my twin sister…Yeah, we're related, but don't remind me. Not exactly a fond memory," he says while putting his flask away.

This makes Agnika lower is sword a bit, "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're related, but we don't get along that much. Raven's got a way of looking at the world that I don't agree with, not to mention the fact that she's a big fat hypocrite," Qrow says with disdain in his voice.

"You weren't raised in the bandit tribe like she was?" he asks.

"I was, but I left because I didn't agree with their philosophy. They were nothing but killers and thieves. I'm not a big fan of that stuff. Though, I do miss the good old days when she and I actually got along somewhat," he says.

This makes Agnika sheath his sword, "Forgive me for my transgression. I've fought against you sister because she was harming innocent people, something I do not condone," Agnika replies.

"It's alright. So, you wanted to know more about my sister right? What for?" he asks.

"The more I know about her, the better my chances of defeating her the next time we meet," Agnika explains.

At this point, Ozpin joins in, "Well how about the fact that she and Qrow here used to be students at this school until they graduated years ago," Ozpin says.

Agnika looks back at him, "They were STUDENTS here?! But huntsmen and huntresses are supposed to protect the people. That woman does nothing but kill them…And this man seems too DRUNK to fight anything," he says, pointing back at Qrow…whose drinking out of his flask again.

"He's ALWAYS drunk," Glynda says, glaring at Qrow.

"It's true, I can assure you," Ozpin says.

"Yeah, let me show you," Qrow says and pulls out a photo to show Agnika.

Agnika looks at the photo and sees a younger Qrow on the far right, Raven next to him, and then a blonde teenage boy leaning against a tree next to her. Next to the blonde boy, is a girl with silver eyes, wearing a white cloak with a hood.

"This is Team STRQ. We were pretty well known back in the day. We were the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon," Qrow says as he reminisces on better times. But then he gets serious. "Look, I'm sure you want to kill her, but I ask that you hold off on that," he says.

"And why would I allow someone who kills the weak for no reason at all to live?" Agnika counters.

"Because her daughter deserves some answers from Raven," he answers.

This surprises Agnika a little bit, "She has a daughter? Let me guess, she's a part of that bandit tribe as well," he accuses.

"NO, she isn't. Her name is Yang Xiao Long. The blonde guy from the picture there is Taiyang Xiao Long, her father. He and Raven had a thing way back, and she was the result. However…Raven left Yang with Tai shortly after she was born to go lead the tribe, and hasn't seen her since. Yang's been looking for her, hoping to find some answers on why she left her when she was just a baby. Though, she's learned not to let that search control her anymore, but she still looks from time to time. Yang's a good kid, she's even a student here at Beacon along with her sister, Ruby," Qrow says.

"Sister? But it sounded like Yang was her only child," Agnika says, a little confused.

"Yeah, let's just say that Tai was a bit of a ladies man. Here," Qrow says and pulls out his scroll to pull up another picture to show Agnika.

When he looks at this picture, he sees an older version of Taiyang at the center. On the left is a young girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes, and on the right is a younger girl with short black hair ending in red tips, silver eyes, and a red cloak.

"They're my nieces. That's Yang, and that's her little sister, Ruby Rose. Technically they're half-sisters. See anything familiar?" he says as he pulls up the first photo of Team STRQ.

Agnika looks at the photo and quickly notices a similarity, "The woman with the white cloak is Miss Rose's mother, isn't she," he says.

Qrow then shows a sad smile, "Yeah, her name was Summer Rose. After Raven left, Summer stayed to help out Taiyang with Yang, and they fell in love. Two years later, they had Ruby, and they started a family together. And I was the lovable uncle. Having a family wasn't my style, but it was nice to be a part of a family that loves each other again…Ten years ago though…she went on a mission and never came back. They…took it pretty hard. It took a while for them to get back on their feet, but they're doing fine now," Qrow says.

Agnika leans back, "My condolences for your loss," he says.

"Eh, I'm fine. But like I was saying before, Yang is a good kid who just wants some answers from her mother. So, you want to kick the crap out of her, be my guest. But, at least let her stay alive along enough so Yang can get some answers from her. She deserves that much from Raven," Qrow asks.

"…Alright. The next time I face her, I will defeat her, but I will not kill her. However, I can't make any promises with her involved. She's dangerous," he replies.

"That's all I can ask. Yang and Ruby have been through a lot, and now that there both students here, it's only gonna get harder for them," Qrow notes.

"Ruby is a student here as well? But, she looked younger than Yang," Agnika says.

"That would be my doing," Ozpin says getting their attention. "I met young Miss Rose one night after she stopped a Dust shop robbery by the criminal Roman Torchwick. Apparently, her uncle here taught her how to use a scythe back at Signal Academy. I was so impressed that I moved her up two years early. And now she is the leader of a first year team here named Team RWBY. Her teammates include her sister, Yang Xiao long, as well as Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee," Ozpin says, the last name getting Agnika's attention.

"Weiss Schnee is a student here?" he asks.

Glynda raises an eyebrow, "I take it you've met Miss Schnee before, Mr. Bael?" she asks.

"Please, just Bael is fine. And yes, I've met her before, though that was around four years ago. She told me that she was studying to become a huntress, but I never knew that she would continue her studies here rather than in Atlas," he says.

"Yes, she has proven to be quite an excellent student here, and has worked hard on being a good teammate to her leader, Ruby Rose…Would you like to see her?" Ozpin asks

"Hm. Perhaps a visit would be nice. I would like to see if she's taken the advice I gave her years ago to heart," Agnika replies.

"Very well. Miss Schnee has classes tomorrow with her team, but I'll come by and ask her to come with me for a short while. During which time, you may speak with her," Ozpin suggests.

"That will do. Thank you, Professor Ozpin," Agnika thanks him.

"Well, that sounds like my time to leave. I've got stuff to do," Qrow says as he turns to leave.

"Qrow," Agnika calls to him and walks up to him, extending his hand, "It has been a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for what you have told me about Raven and your family. I feel I can handle her next time now," he says.

Qrow raises an eyebrow, but then smiles and shakes his hand, "No problem. Make sure to give her a special kick in the butt for me, will ya?" he jokes and then leaves.

"Now then…" Ozpin begins, making Agnika turn to him. "About how we'll set up this little reunion with you and Weiss Schnee…"

…

The next day, after classes were done, Weiss Schnee was called to visit Professor Ozpin's office. Her friends were a little concerned that she may have been called because she did something wrong, but then again, this is Weiss we're talking about here. Her doing something wrong in school would be like Blake hating literature. While she was sure of this fact, Weiss did have a few concerns about the exact reason for her summons. She eventually made it to Ozpin's office, with said headmaster waiting at his desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss Schnee. Thank you for coming. I apologize for the surprise meeting. I'm sure you're busy with your studies and bonding with your teammates," he says.

Weiss takes a seat in front of him, "It's no trouble at all, Professor Ozpin, though I must admit I am a little concerned about why you DID call me today," she says.

"Don't worry. You and your teammates are not in any trouble. Speaking of which, how are you doing with them. I hope you and Miss Rose didn't have any problems after the exploding Dust incident in front of the school at the beginning of the semester," he says.

"Don't worry. It was just an accident, part of which was my fault. And Ruby is doing fine. I am starting to understand why you chose her as team leader," she replies.

"Good. Recognizing our strengths and weaknesses is a crucial step to becoming a true huntsmen or huntress," he says.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me up here today?" she asks.

"I called you up here because an old acquaintance of yours came to handle some business with me, and found out that you're a student here. As such, they wanted to speak with you while they were here," he explains.

Weiss tilts her head, "Who?" she asks.

Ozpin hits a few buttons on his computer and then stands up, "You'll see in a moment. I'll leave you two to chat for a while," he says and leaves.

Weiss watches him leave and remains seated in her spot, getting more anxious as the seconds went by. A couple minutes later, a hole in the ceiling opened up, and Weiss started to hear the faint sound of thrusters boosting, getting closer. She looks up, but her eyes quickly widen in surprise when she sees Agnika fly in through the opening and land behind her.

"Weiss Schnee, it has been some time. My, how you've grown," he says as he nods to her.

Weiss has a look of bewilderment as she slowly gets out of her seat and slowly walks to Agnika.

"B-Bael…is that you?" she asks, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"It is. Don't worry, this is very real," he replies.

A few tears of joy that Weiss quickly wipes out of her eyes appear as she walks up to Agnika, who kneels before her, and gives him a big hug, which he returns without hurting her.

"I've missed you, Bael. I've always wondered where you've been, what you were doing, or if I'd ever see you again," she says as she releases him.

"Well, I've been busy," he says and then notices the pendant around her neck with the Gjallarhorn symbol on it. "Where did you get that?" he asks, pointing at the pendant.

Weiss holds it in her hands, "Oh, well I had it custom made after I saw you. I…wanted something to remember you by. And to remind me of my promise to you all those years ago," she says.

If he had a mouth, Agnika would be smiling right now, "It suits you. But do you know that that symbol represents?" he asks as he stands back up.

Weiss shakes her head, "I'm afraid I don't. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway," she apologizes.

"You have no reason to apologize. If you wish to know, that is the symbol of Gjallarhorn, a peacekeeping force that I founded and once belonged to," he says.

"Gjallarhorn? I've never heard of it. Is it a branch in the Atlas military?" she asks.

"No. As a matter of fact, no one knows about it because, like I, it is not from this world," he says.

Weiss opens her mouth in confusion, but then her eyes widen as realization sets in.

"Wait…Are you saying that you're not from Remnant?" she questions him.

Agnika shakes his head, "No. I come from a planet many light years away from yours. My missions here is to protect your world, to promote peace and order. This was the objective of Gjallarhorn when I created it. It was not a government group, but rather an independent peacekeeping force of sorts. We watch over the world, and intervene when necessary to restore peace and order," he says and walks around Weiss to stand in front of one of the room's windows. "The huntsmen and huntresses of this world are a lot like Gjallarhorn. They belong to no political group, help the people, and maintain the peace. I am simply here to aid them, as well as any who need my protection on this world," he says.

Weiss walks up behind him, "It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak," she says.

Agnika looks back at her, "I am glad you haven't forgotten. It seems you've taken my advice to heart very well. That is good to hear," he says.

"Your words inspired me to be a better person. I admit, there have been some tough times before coming here, but I remembered what you told me. To not judge every book by its cover, and to not let my anger consume me. I will always remember your words," she says, holding her pendant.

"As long as you remember that and continue your training here at Beacon, I'm sure you'll become an excellent huntress one day," he praises her.

Weiss smiles, "Thank you, Bael," she says.

"…Agnika," he replies.

"Huh?" Weiss asks, confused.

"Gundam Bael Custos is just an alias I use. My real name is Agnika. Agnika Kaieru," he says.

"Agnika…Kaieru. That's your real name?" she asks.

"Yes. Forgive me for not telling you when we first met. You see, the night we first met was also the night when I first arrived on Remnant. I didn't know anyone here, so I couldn't trust them just yet…However, I believe I can trust you, which is why you are the first and so far, the only person who knows my real name," he explains.

Weiss thinks for a moment before smiling and nods to him, "It's alright. I'd probably have done the same thing in your shoes. Well, it's an honor to meet you, Agnika Kaieru," she says as she curtsies to him.

Agnika walks up to her, kneels and takes her right hand, "The honor is all mine, Weiss Schnee," he says as he pretends to kiss her hand like a knight would his princess, something that makes Weiss blush a little bit.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Hope this chapter was good for you guys. I'll need some time for the next one, since I need to figure out what to do for the next few chapters. What does fate have in store for Agnika, Weiss, and their comrades? Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Team

**Here we are at Chapter 7. Just so you know, we are in Volume 1 of RWBY. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meet the Team**

After the proper introductions had been taken care of, Professor Ozpin returned to the room.

"I take it the reunion went well?" he asked.

"Yes, very well Professor Ozpin. Thank you for allowing me to see Ag-Bael again. It has been a long time," Weiss replies, deciding to keep Agnika's true name between them for now.

"No thanks are necessary. In fact, it was Bael's idea to see you. I simply helped with facilitation," Ozpin says.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Professor, but how do you know Bael anyway?" she asks.

"It was on the night that he saved you. Your older sister escorted him to Atlas Academy to meet with General Ironwood. I was already visiting for some school business when the incident occurred and so I stayed to join in the talks after everything had been settled. I explained to him our current situation with the Grimm, and he agreed to work with us in dealing with them and any other conflict that occurs across the planet," Ozpin explains.

"I see," Weiss replies.

"However, Miss Schnee, you must understand that Bael's existence is confidential information. You must keep this knowledge to yourself and not tell anyone," he says.

This makes Weiss frown, "I…I understand sir. But…" she trails off.

"What's wrong, Miss Schnee?" he asks.

Weiss sighs, "I understand wanting to keep this private, sir, it's just…I don't really like keeping secrets from my teammates. I don't want that to cause problems between us," she voices her concerns.

"Then don't," Agnika says.

"Bael?" Weiss asks.

"Professor Ozpin. While, yes our alliance is working on keeping my existence a secret. You and I both know that that will not last forever. I do not want this to cause any problems for Weiss. So how about we let her team know about me. It may be beneficial to have more allies here whenever I am in Vale," Agnika suggests.

Ozpin holds his chin in his hand, "Hm. Are you sure about this? Ironwood may not be too keen on agreeing to this," Ozpin notes.

"When we made this alliance, it was with the condition that I could operate under my own command. This is part of that condition. I trust Weiss, and if she trusts her teammates, then I believe I can trust them as well," he says, and then looks at Weiss. "Do you trust your teammates?" he asks.

Weiss nods to him, "Yes. I know we can trust them," she says.

Agnika then looks back to Ozpin.

"…Very well. This weekend I'll set up a meeting between the five of you. It'll have to be near the cliffs of the Emerald forest so no one will see you. Does that work for you?" he asks.

"Yes, Thank you Professor," Weiss thanks him while Agnika simply nods to him.

"Good. For now, you should return to your dorm, Miss Schnee. As for you Bael, we have set up a temporary base of operations behind the school. It used to be one of the former classrooms when this school was first built, but has since then been used for storage. We can have it refurbished for your personal use," Ozpin informs them.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin. That will do," he says and turns to Weiss. "Well then, I will see you again this weekend. Until then, Weiss," he bows to her.

"Of course. See you then, Bael," she curtsies to him.

Bael activates his thrusters and then flies through the opening of the roof to leave.

"Well then, farewell for now, Professor Ozpin. Again, thank you for this," she thanks him.

Ozpin nods to her, "No thanks are necessary, Miss Schnee. I believe this will be a good experience for you and your teammates to meet an experienced warrior who isn't a huntsman. It may help your team develop as you continue your studies here. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the week," he replies, and then Weiss leaves his office while he returns to his desk. Ozpin raises a hand to his forehead, "Ironwood would likely not agree to this…Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," he says and gets back to his paperwork.

…

Soon the weekend arrives, much to the relief of Beacon's students. However, three of the members of Team RWBY were not feeling the joy as they were suddenly called to meet Professor Ozpin in their office. However, they were also confused. One, because they had no idea why they were called to his office on a Saturday, and two, because Weiss was smiling the whole time, which didn't seem normal in their eyes. Currently, they are almost at Ozpin's office.

"So, Weiss, you want to tell us why you're smiling so much all of a sudden. It's creeping me out," Yang asks.

"Quiet you. If you must know, it's because of what awaits us in Ozpin's office," she says, knowing full well what is going on.

"What DOES await us in his office? You sound like you know," Ruby says.

"It's a surprise," Weiss replies.

"If it's making her smile, then it probably won't be good for us. Must be something school related," Blake notes.

"Why is it so weird to see me smile?!" Weiss exclaims.

"Sorry, Weiss. We're just not used to it. But if whatever it is makes you happy, then I'm happy," Ruby supports her.

"Thank you Ruby," Weiss replies.

They eventually reach the elevator and use it to head to the top floor. When they enter his office, they see Professor Ozpin in his chair, along with Professor Goodwitch at his side.

"Hello, Team RWBY. I trust you have had a good week during your classes?" he asks.

"Yes sir. We can handle anything," Ruby says, showing some confidence.

"I'm sure. Now then, I'm sure that you would rather use your weekend to rest after a long week of classes. However, I believe the reason I called you here today will more than make up for it. But first, a change of venue," he says as he stands out of his seat. "If you will, please follow Professor Goodwitch and I to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest," he says as he walks around them.

"Um, Professor, why are we going there?" Ruby asks.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, come along," he replies.

…

A short while later, the four girls and two teachers reach the cliffs to the Emerald Forest. As they had come closer, Weiss' smile had only gotten bigger, which only made the rest of her team even more creeped out.

"Uh, Professor Ozpin, you want to explain why we're out here now?" Yang asks.

"You are out here, because there is an old friend of Miss Schnee's here who wishes to meet with you, and had to do so without prying eyes," he says.

At hearing this, the other three members of Team RWBY each have their own thoughts on the matter. Ruby, through her innocent obliviousness, thought it would be nice to meet an old friend of Weiss's, and that maybe they can become friends as well. Yang inwardly groaned at the possibility of having to deal with another rich kid, even though Weiss wasn't that bad. Blake, however, was have curious and half worried about who they were meeting, given her prior history. While their minds wandered, they suddenly felt a strong breeze come by, making the RW members of the team hold down their skirts. They all look up and all of them, except for Weiss, stare up at Agnika as he slowly descends to land in front of them. The three members of Team RWBY remain awestruck at his appearance.

Ozpin steps up, "Everyone, allow me to introduce to you Gundam Bael Custos," he introduces him.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Gundam Bael Custos. I'm an old friend of Weiss'," he says as he bows to them.

However, the second he raises his head, Ruby is suddenly all over him, using her semblance to zip around his body as she tries to take a good look at all his weapons.

"Oh, wow! These swords look like they could cut through an airship. Ah, these combat knives are cool looking. Ah! You even have cannons in your wings! That's so cool! Can you show me how to make these?! Please! Please! Please!" Ruby shouts in excitement as she looks at him with stars in her eyes.

"Um…" Agnika trails off.

Weiss blushes red from embarrassment, "Ruby, what are you doing?! You shouldn't act like that in front of Bael! You're embarrassing me!" Weiss shrieks.

Agnika then chuckles, "She certainly has a lot of energy in her. Ah, the joys of youth. It's quite alright, Weiss. For warriors like me, meeting people such as this girl here can be quite refreshing for the soul," he calms her down.

Ruby steps back and calms down, "I'm sorry. I just really like weapons. Anyway, my name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY," she introduces herself.

"Uh, hi there. I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister," Yang says as she awkwardly waves her left hand at him.

Agnika politely nods to her and then looks at Blake…who has the look of fear in her eyes.

 _"Why is HE here of all people?!"_ Blake mentally yells, as she looks at Agnika like he's a nightmare come to life.

Agnika stares at her with a knowing look, _"Hm. Wasn't expecting her to be a member of Weiss' team, or to be training to be a huntress as well. I wonder if Weiss knows about her,"_ he thinks.

"Psst, Blake. Your turn," Ruby whispers to her.

Blake shakes her head out of her stupor, "Oh, sorry. I'm…Blake," she says.

"A pleasure to meet you, Blake," he casually replies to her.

"Jeez Weiss, I said you were cold sometimes, but I didn't think we'd meet someone you knew who was as cold as steel," Yang jokes.

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorts.

"Well, I have to admit, it's a little weird that you know a robot Weiss. Did your family's company built him?" Ruby asks.

"No, they didn't, and neither did the Atlas military in case you're wondering," Goodwitch says as she steps up between them. "Bael here has been working with us, dealing with any Grimm threats in the kingdoms. Like a huntsman would," she explains.

"Wait, if the Atlas military didn't make him, who did?" Yang asks.

"That, Miss Xiao Long, is top secret information. You must understand that we have worked along with General Ironwood to keep Bael's existence a relative secret. However, Miss Schnee already knew about him beforehand, and he wanted to see her again since they haven't seen each other in four years. We originally wanted to keep this from you three, however, Miss Schnee didn't want to keep a secret from you, and so she and Bael convinced us to allow you in on this," Ozpin says.

The three look at Weiss, "Really, Weiss. You didn't want to keep this from us, even with how important this is?" Ruby asks.

Weiss looks away, "Well, you're my teammates and my friends. I didn't want this to cause any problems between us. After all, I trust you," she says.

Ruby then walks up and hugs her, "Thanks Weiss. Don't worry, we trust you too. You're our friend after all," she says.

Weiss sighs in relief, "Thanks Ruby," she says.

"Hey, Ozpin said you and Bael already knew each other. How did you two meet?" Yang asks.

Weiss' eyes widen and she goes quiet as images of that day come back. Images of White Fang members aiming their guns at her and her mother, of Bael arriving and saving them. A slight blush appears when she remembers how he held her in his arms after the train car explosion.

"Um, well…" she trails off.

"That is personal. And something Weiss does not need to inform you of at this time," Agnika says, seeing the anxiety in Weiss' face.

"Um, okay. Another time then," Yang says.

"Um, so what do we do now?" Ruby asks.

Agnika gets an idea in his head, "Actually, I have an idea," he says.

"What would that be, Bael?" Ozpin asks.

"I am curious about how much Weiss has progressed in her huntress training. Now that she is part of a team, I would also like to know about the skills of her teammates. I propose a duel of sorts. All members if Team RWBY versus me," he declares.

"WHAT?!" all four members of Team RWBY yelled.

"Bael, are you sure that's such a good idea? I don't think we would be able to give you that good of a fight," Weiss reasons.

"It is not a fight, but a sparring match of sorts. I want to see how you and your teammates work together. If I find anything that could use some improvement, it will only benefit you in the future," Bael counters.

"He does have a point," Ruby says.

"Actually, I think that is an excellent idea. This would be an excellent way to test your skills. After all, ladies, when you are fully-fledged huntresses, Grimm won't be the only enemies you'll have to fight. Going up against different types of opponents will give you more experience and help you evolve into skilled warriors," Ozpin agrees with the idea.

"Professor Ozpin, are you sure that's such a wise idea. Fighting Grimm is one thing, but Bael is another. I'm not sure they're ready for that kind of test," Glynda retorts.

"All the more reason to go along with it. We won't know how far they can go at their current level until we see them in action," Ozpin counters.

"Well, if the Professor thinks it's a good idea, then I'm okay with it," Ruby says.

"Yeah, plus I think I'll be cool to go up against Bael. Seeing him with all that gear on is making me itching for a fight," Yang adds.

Blake still looks fearful, but reluctantly nods in agreement, _"I've seen how he fights, though saying anything to the others would not end well. I'll just have to stay on my toes and back them up as best as I can,"_ she muses.

"Well…I guess if the others are okay with it, then I guess I have no choice," Weiss says.

"Good. I rather not have the chance of someone seeing Bael other than the six of us, so we'll have the duel in the Emerald Forest, where you all retrieved your relics during the initiation exam. It will be a four-on-one match. Professor Goodwitch and I will monitor things from our scrolls and when the match is over, we'll send in a bullhead airship to pick you girls up," Ozpin says.

"So, we keep fighting until one side runs out of aura?" Yang asks.

This makes everyone go silent as suddenly a thought occurred to all of them.

"Wait, does Bael even have an aura? I mean, he is a robot, right?" Ruby asks.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that," Ozpin says, knowing what Agnika told him about his past and how he came to be inside the Bael's body.

"I currently do not possess an aura, though I have studied the data related to it and theorize that it might be possible for me," Agnika says.

"Wait, what do you mean, Bael?" Weiss asks.

"While I have the body of a machine…The truth is…I wasn't always a machine," he admits.

"Wait, what?" Blake asks, finally speaking in this conversation.

"Let's just say that I was once human, but in order to do what I needed to do so many years ago; to protect the weak and the innocent and promote peace, I had to make a sacrifice," he says.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"To protect the innocent, I fought with this machine. I fought with it so often that my soul became bonded to it. My human body was long gone, but now I have this body to continue my mission. I was just not ready to leave the battlefield. I wanted to continue protecting the peace for as long possible, and my soul answered my desire," he says.

"Bael…" Weiss mutters in awe.

"Now perhaps we could unlock an aura for me. However, I believe that would be best taken care of later. I want to treat this like a serious battle, so fighting without aura would suit me better, for now at least," Bael says.

"Very well. Team RWBY, return to your dorm and retrieve your weapons and gear, and then return here. Bael shall await you in the Emerald Forest. He will wait at the temple for your arrival. Professor Goodwitch and I shall wait for you here. Now go," Ozpin says.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin. Alright, Team RWBY, let's move out!" Ruby cheers and they leave to get their weapons.

"Are you sure it is wise to fight them. Or to tell them so much about you?" Goodwitch asks, brow furrowed.

"I believe we can trust them. Beside, I'm sure they would have found out eventually either way. Well then, I'd best be off. Contact me on my communicator should something happen," he says and takes off into the sky and flies to the temple.

Meanwhile, Team RWBY have their own conversation regarding Bael.

"So, Weiss, have any pointers about Bael that we should know about?" Ruby asks.

"Um, well, I only know what I've seen him do in battle once when we first met. He's fast, and can quickly adapt to any situation. He definitely has a lot of skills and experience when it comes to combat. What you should know is that I think he has weapons in his legs, though I never actually saw them so I can't be sure," Weiss says.

"So basically, we're in for the fight of our lives," Yang says dryly.

"Pretty much," Weiss sighs.

"We'll even though it sounds tough, we'll just have to give it our best shot. After all, it's not like he knows how we fight, right?" Ruby says.

"Um, Ruby does have a point," Blake says. _"Aside from the fact that he knows how I fight."_

"Exactly, we'll just have to do what we can and try and make the best of it. Let's do this," Ruby cheers.

They eventually return to the school, grab their weapons, and return to the cliffs a short while later. They see Ozpin and Goodwitch standing alongside the cliffs. Next to them was a bullhead airship waiting on standby. Team RWBY stops to stand in front of them.

"Are you four ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep, we're ready. It'll be nice to take an airship ride to the temple rather than the long way there," Yang says. Ozpin only chuckles, confusing her. "What's so funny?" she asks. Just then, she hears a clicking sound below and they all look down…to see that they're all standing on the launch pads from initiation. "Oh, for the love of-," she yells before they're all shot into the sky.

Ozpin just watches while sipping his coffee with a smile, "I must thank Bael later for giving me the chance to do that again," he says, making Goodwitch groan while rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Hope this went well for you guys. Next chapter will be the trial for Team RWBY. How will this battle go? Does Team RWBY stand a chance against the King of Devils? How does Blake know Bael? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trial of the King

**Here we are at Chapter 8. Time to see if Team RWBY stands a chance against the King of Devils. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Trial of the King**

The members of Team RWBY fly through the air, getting closer to the ground in the Emerald Forest. Weiss and Ruby use the same strategies they did back during the initiation, while Yang uses her shotgun gauntlets to slow her descent so she would land near her teammates, and Blake throws her chain-scythe at one tree branch, swinging around it to land safely on the ground. Within a few minutes, they all reunite with each other and then head north towards the temple where Agnika would be waiting. Meanwhile, Agnika can already sense their approach thanks to his sensors which he modified since coming to Beacon.

"You think he's gonna wait for us at the temple, or will he lay an ambush for us in the forest as we approach him?" Ruby asks, looking around through the trees.

"Who knows? You're familiar with him, Weiss. What do you think?" Yang asks as she looks back at her.

"Probably not. He'll most likely want to fight us all at once out in the open," Weiss thinks.

"If that's the case, shouldn't we try to lure him into the forest? We may have an advantage there," Ruby suggests.

"No, he'll wait as long as it takes until we come to him. Besides, all he has to do is fly over the tress and attack with his cannons, and he'll rip any trees we use for cover to shreds. We're pretty much at a disadvantage already," Blake notes.

"Alright, so we'll have to fight him out in the open. We know from the weapons I saw and from Weiss told us that he can fight at effectively close-range and long-range. I'll bet he'll be fast with those wing boosters of his, and if he needs to, he can fly into the sky out of our reach and regain himself should things go bad for him," Ruby says.

"Let's not forget that this isn't some Grimm or another normal person we're fighting. His body is a machine, and it'll have tough armor, even without an aura," Blake adds.

"He mainly fights up close, but that doesn't mean he can't use his cannons close up as well. He'll use that to his advantage," Weiss notes.

"Like I said before, in for the fight of our lives," Yang deadpans.

"Well, at least it's not a battle to the death," Ruby tries to cheer her up.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Blake asks.

"Alright, I think we should at least start with some ranged attacks from different angles as we close in. Yang, Blake, you two handle that and then fight him close up together. I'll snipe him from a distance to see if I can throw him off his game. If things get bad, I can always shoot over to help out close-range. Weiss, focus on support with your Dust as you help them out, and when you see an opening, freeze his legs to the ground with your ice Dust. If we can keep him on the ground, we can even the playing field a bit. Should he manage to get in the air, Weiss and I will distract him while Blake, you try and nab him with your chain-scythe, and then have Yang help you pull him down back to the ground. Weiss can use her glyphs to support you guys. As long as we can keep the pressure on him, we just might win," Ruby explains her plan.

"Well, at least it wasn't as crazy as your plan from initiation," Weiss notes dryly, making Ruby laugh nervously.

Meanwhile, Agnika waits in front of the temple, arms crossed as the team approaches his position.

"It's a good thing I took care of any nearby Grimm in the area before they arrived. That way, we shouldn't have any outside interference. Well now, let's see what they're made of. Agnika Kaieru, Gundam Bael Custos. Let the trial commence!" he says as his eyes glow red.

A short while later, his sensors pick up Team RWBY just at the edge of the tree line, preparing to make their move. A moment later, a shot rings out from the trees, and Agnika leans his head to the side to easily avoid it before he draws his swords. From the tree lines, Blake and Yang come out from different angles, firing off their weapons as they run at him. Agnika activates his thrusters and moves across the ground, dodging the shots while blocking a few other rounds with his swords. When they get close, Blake spins in the air with both her blades while Yang jumps up and cocks her right fist back as they near him. Agnika prepares to intercept them, but then another shot from the trees comes out, aimed at his head. Agnika spins around the shot, using the momentum to spin his blades into deflecting both of their attacks, knocking them back. At this point, Weiss comes out, using her glyphs to race around them while sending a few ice shards aimed at Agnika.

Agnika jumps back to avoid them and then uses his swords to block another pair of attacks from Blake and Yang at his sides. Another shot from Ruby rings out, but Agnika kicks Blake away in time for him to move out of the way, and swings his left sword at Yang. Yang blocks the strike with her right gauntlet, gets pushed back before Agnika makes three more attacks with his swords. Yang blocks and dodges the strikes, but leaves herself open for Agnika to hit her with a side kick that sends her flying. Blocking another shot from Ruby, Agnika turns around to deflect a thrust from Weiss with her sword. The two parry a few strikes with their blades, but Weiss gets forced back due to Agnika's twin swords and his experience. She sets the fire Dust chamber on her sword and thrusts it upwards as Agnika swings his sword downward on her. Her sword pushes it back, but that doesn't faze him as he gets her with a surprise attack with one of his drill spikes. Her aura keeps her safe from injury, but it deals some damage and sends her onto the ground. Ruby fires off another shot from a distance, but Agnika deflects the shot with his left sword.

Blake and Yang attack from behind, but Agnika blows his thrusters in their faces, pushing them back. This gives Agnika the chance to fire off some shots from his cannons at Ruby's position, forcing her to move out into the open. Ruby aims her scythe backwards and pulls the trigger, using the recoil to shoot her towards the fight, while Agnika deflects another strike from Weiss before she is forced to backflip away to safety. Ruby jumps into the air, spinning her scythe around as she comes closer, but Agnika swings his right blade at her, sending her flying back. Ruby lands on the ground and looks up.

"Everyone, now!" she yells.

At that point, Yang and Blake renew their attack and go for Agnika's front while Ruby attacks from the front. Agnika gets ready to move, but then his eyes light up as he suddenly throws a back-kick at Weiss, who tried to attack from behind. The attack reduces her aura closer to the red zone as she tumbles back. The other three attack at once, seeing their ambush fail, but Agnika engages his thrusters to hit the ground, sending smoke into the air, and concealing him. The three stop as they get engulfed in the smoke, but then Ruby gets attacked by Agnika as he slams his swords down on her. Ruby tries to block with her scythe, but Agnika uses his thrusters to push her out of the smoke, and sends her crashing into a tree, damaging her aura. Agnika uses this chance to fly into the air and fires off some shots at Blake and Yang. The two takes a few hits but manage to regain focus and dodge the rest. Weiss staggers to her feet, only to look up to see Agnika come flying towards her. She conjures up a glyph to shield herself, blocking his swords.

However, Agnika thrusts his right drill spike at it, and breaks through the glyph. Weiss looks shocked that he destroyed her glyph with ease. Agnika goes to finish her off, but blocks a shot from Ruby, who got back on her feet and fired off a sniper shot at him. Agnika flies back and lands away from the team as the four students regroup.

"Okay, this isn't going well," Yang notes.

"No kidding. One more hit like that and I'm done," Weiss notes, breathing a little heavily.

"At this rate, we'll be crushed in minutes," Blake adds.

"Okay, we'll just have to- whoa!" Ruby yells as several shots from Agnika's cannons fly at them, the group just barley avoiding them.

Agnika charges at them, but then throws his left sword at Yang, who jumps out of the way, before he moves towards Blake. He swings his sword at her, but Blake uses her semblance to evade it. However, Agnika foresaw this, and throws one of his combat knives that clips her right arm, making her stagger and giving him the chance to shoulder tackle her, sending her to the ground. Weiss thrusts her sword at him, but he deflects it and tries to punch her into the ground, though she moves just in time before Agnika's left fist destroys the ground under it. Ruby runs around him and attacks from behind, but Agnika reacts quickly enough to grab her scythe with his left hand, flinging her up into the air and slamming her onto the ground hard. Seeing her sister get hurt, Yang gets angry as her semblance activates, and she rushes at Agnika. Agnika fires more shots at her, but the attacks only fuel her semblance more and she rears her right fist back as she gets close. She throws her right fist at hit, and a huge explosion occurs.

When the smoke clears, Yang is seen smiling, thinking she got a hit in…However, that smile quickly disappears when she sees that Agnika CAUGHT her fist in his left hand, not a scratch on him.

"Not bad…But that won't be enough to beat me," he says as his eyes light up again.

Dropping his right sword, Agnika grabs Yang's left arm preventing her escape, and head-butts her in the face three times before he finishes her off with a drill spike attack to her abdomen, sending her to the ground with her aura depleted. Weiss and Blake attack his flanks, with Blake throwing her chain-scythe to wrap around his left arm, while Weiss, using her ice Dust, stabs the ground next to him, causing ice to come up and lock in his right arm. Ruby attacks from the front, but Agnika grabs Blake's ribbon attached to her weapon, and pulls her into Ruby's path. Unable to react in time, the two collide into each other, tumbling onto the ground. Next, Agnika rips his right arm free from the ice, and moves to deal a palm strike to Weiss. Weiss dodges it and swings her sword at him, but he grabs it with his right hand and then grabs Weiss by the face before slamming her into the ground, finishing her off. With two members down, Agnika turns around as Ruby and Blake stagger back to their feet.

Agnika charges at them, and Blake pushes Ruby out of the way before Agnika throws a side kick that sends her flying into a nearby tree. He then fires off a few more shots at her that connect, taking out the rest of her aura. Agnika looks back as Ruby readies her weapon, but looks around, worried at seeing she's all that's left.

"Do you wish to continue?" Agnika asks.

"I may be by myself, but I won't give up. Let's keep going!" she replies.

"Hmm. As you wish," he replies.

Ruby uses her semblance and shoots over at Agnika, who responds by flying right back at her. When they get close, Ruby swings her scythe at him, but he spins over her strike and flies be to retrieve one of his swords, wielding it in his right hand. Ruby turns around and fires off some shots, but Agnika deflects each on with his sword. The two charge at each other once more, and when they get close, everything goes in slow motion. Ruby swings her scythe at him one more time, while Agnika swings his sword downward at her…But then, in normal motion, Agnika switches up and attacks with his left drill spike, hitting Ruby's scythe, and knocking it back. With her wide open, Agnika swings his sword down on her, striking her torso, and depleting the rest of her aura, and ending the battle.

Agnika retrieves his swords, sheathing them, and goes to check on Weiss. He kneels beside her as she groans, moving a hand to her head.

"Did you have to slam my head so hard? I know my aura protected me, but still…" she groans.

Agnika chuckles, "Heh-heh-heh, are you alright, Weiss?" he asks.

Weiss sighs, "I'll live. I know we're just students, first-years even, but I didn't think the fight would be that one-sided," she says as he helps her sit up.

"Well, I am machine designed for combat, and I have decades of combat experience under my belt," he replies before standing. "Let me check on the others," he says and walks away, checking on Ruby first. "Are you alright?" he says as he rolls her over onto her back.

"Cool…weapons…Ugh," she breathes, head a little dizzy. She slowly sits up, holding her head. "I guess I really messed up as a leader, huh?" she says, a little sad that they lost.

Agnika shakes his head, "No, you actually came up with a good strategy. You knew I could fly, and have an advantage in the air, so you had Weiss try to pin me down with her abilities. While Yang and Blake acted me up close, both being experienced in close-range combat, while you supported them with your sniper-scythe. Your plan was excellent, you just didn't think that I could sense your presence from a distance. More importantly, I have more experience, but do not think that makes you inferior. You simply need to keep learning and gain more experience and training, as I have when I was your age," he explains.

Ruby smiles at this, "Thanks, Bael. I'll go help Weiss. She's doesn't have the endurance that we got," she says and slowly gets up to go help Weiss.

Next, Agnika looks over to see Yang helping Blake up, having Blake lean against her for support.

He walks over to them, "Anything injured or broken?" he asks.

"Just my pride and bruised ego," Yang replies. "I've never seen someone actually take one of MY punches like that, catch it, and just brush it off like it was nothing. I think I need more training," Yang says solemnly.

"Do not view this defeat as meaning you are weak. You are not weak," he says, getting their attention. "Yang Xiao Long, you are strong, but strength alone will not be enough. You will face enemies that are stronger than you. When that happens, must rely, not on your physical strength, but on your mind," he begins, pointing at his head. "Sometimes the greatest weapon is one's mind; to fight smarter, not harder. Work on that as well as your physical strength, and soon you may be a match even for me," he teaches her.

Yang groans at this, "Does that mean I have to read my textbooks a lot more often and study more?" she asks.

Agnika chuckles, "Not what I was talking about, though it would be more beneficial for you to do so," he says and then looks at Blake. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'll feel better once I can get back to my bed," she groans, "I'm just glad your shots only damaged my aura and not my actual body…You did know that would happen, right?" she asks, a little scared to know the answer.

"Don't worry, I knew it would only deplete your aura, that's why I only fired a few shots. You will be fine, though you may have some bruises for a while," he replies.

"That doesn't help much," she says. Agnika turns and leaves to see to the others. _"He's just as dangerous as last time…And yet, he can be so peaceful when he's not fighting…Like a normal person, sort of,"_ she thinks.

 _"I see she's improved a little but since I last saw her. Though I can tell that there is something holding her back, and it has nothing to do with her combat skills,"_ Agnika thinks as he looks at Ruby and Weiss. "Alright, I think it's time for us to head back. If we stay any longer, there might be some Grimm that will approach this area. I cleared them out before you arrived, but that does not mean that more will come after hearing the sounds of battle," he says and activates his communicator with Ozpin. "Ozpin, we are ready for pick up. Send in the bullhead," he says.

"On its way now. It'll be there shortly," Ozpin replies.

A few minutes later, the bullhead airship arrives and the members of Team RWBY board the vessel. The airship takes off while Agnika flies next to it, and they return to the academy. After returning to Beacon, Team RWBY returns to their dorm after getting checked up at the infirmary to make sure they didn't have any lasting injuries.

"Well, I feel like I could sleep for a week after that fight. I'm beat," Yang says as she plops down on her bunk.

"I'm just glad tomorrow is Sunday. We can sleep in for a little while then," Ruby says as she follows her sister's lead and falls back on her bed.

Blake looks at Weiss, "You gonna try and get some extra studying in?" she asks.

"Honestly, I just want to rest for a while," she replies.

"Normally, I would be surprised at hearing you say that, but given the circumstances, I understand completely…So, how did it feel to go up against Bael?" she asks.

Weiss sits on her bed and looks out the window, "Honestly…I was mesmerized. Yes, I'm not happy that we lost, but even though I've seen him fight once before, it was still incredible to see him in action again," she says, a sense of awe in her voice.

"Wait, you've seen him fight before? Was it…Was it when you first met him?" Blake asks.

Weiss looks down, "…It was four years ago. My mother and I were on a train with SDC cargo on board. The White Fang attacked us, stopping the train, and taking us and any other survivors hostage," she says.

"Wait, the White Fang attacked you?" she asks. _"It must've been when they started turning violent, but I never knew about this,"_ she notes.

"Yes, they had started becoming more violent than normal by this time, and my family's company had become a target for them. They blamed me and my mother for what happened to other Faunus. I admit, the company has been real kind to them, but my mother and I never did anything to them, and my mother was against what my father had been doing with the company. They blamed me purely because of my last name…Anyway, that's when Bael came and he saved us. He defeated the White Fang members, and freed the hostages. He even saved me from nearly being killed by one of them, and when one of the train cars exploded. When I saw the carnage they wrought, I was angry at them, and all other Faunus…But Bael helped me realize I was making a mistake," she says, hand clasping her pendant.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks, curious.

"He taught me not to blame all Faunus for the White Fang's actions, and to not let my anger control me. And he was right. I've seen that there are other Faunus who do not agree with the way the White Fang is acting now, and how they were attacked because of it. I want to fix that, to make things better for them. And I have Bael to thank for that," she says.

"Wow, I had no idea Weiss. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Yang says.

"It's okay. I got to meet Bael because of it," she replies, showing a small smile.

Blake looks down, thinking, _"Maybe, I was wrong about Weiss after all…All because of Bael…"_ she thinks.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter. Hope I wrote a good fight scene for them. More bonding with the team and Agnika later on in the story. What awaits them in the future? What about Blake's past with Agnika? Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Past

**Here we are at Chapter 9. Let's take a stroll down memory lane. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Past**

While the girls were in their dorm recuperating after their trial with Agnika, Agnika returned to Ozpin's office.

"So what did you think about Team RWBY?" Ozpin asks.

"They have much to learn, but they have much potential. They work well together as a team, familiar with each other's strengths and weaknesses. As long as they keep going at this pace, they'll graduate as one of the finest teams in this school," Agnika replies.

"That's good to hear. Tough trials await them in the future, but I have faith that they will overcome them. While I would say that about all of my students here, those four are particularly unique," Ozpin replies.

"…Professor Ozpin, you said that there was an old section of the school that I could use as a temporary base of operations while I'm here, correct?" he asks.

"Yes. What about it?" Ozpin asks…

…

The next day, Blake Belladonna is in the library, reading some books and enjoying a nice cup of tea and some peace and quiet. She takes a sip of tea, taking in the warm, sweet, sensation of the drink going down her throat before returning to her book. After reading for a few minutes, her scroll starts buzzing, indicating that someone is sending her a message. Picking up her scroll, she sees that it's from Weiss. The message says "Meet me back at the dorm. Professor Goodwitch asked to speak with you".

 _"Why would Professor Goodwitch want to see me? I hope it's nothing too serious,"_ she wonders before finishing her tea, packing up her stuff, and returning to her dorm.

When she arrives, she sees Weiss and Professor Goodwitch standing outside her dorm. Weiss is looking a little worried, while Glynda still has her usual stern expression on her face.

"Professor Goodwitch, you wanted to speak with me?" Blake asks as she walks up to them.

"Yes, however, this matter includes Miss Schnee as well. I need to two of you to come with me now," she says, leaving no room for argument. Seeing as they had no choice, the two teammates followed the professor. They eventually ended up at the balcony outside of Professor Port's classroom. "The two of you remain here, I will be standing nearby to make sure no one interrupts you," she says and leaves, standing in the hallway that leads to the balcony.

"So, what do you think this is about?" Blake asks.

"I have no idea. I was studying in my room until Professor Goodwitch arrived and asked me to contact you to return," Weiss replies, shrugging her shoulders. A few minutes later, they hear something above them and look up to see Agnika lowering himself to land in front of them. "Ag-Bael, it's you!" Weiss joyfully says, hands clasped together.

"It's good to see you again, Weiss. And you, Blake," he greets them.

"Bael, what are you doing here? Are you sure it's okay to be out like this? What if someone sees you?" Blake asks, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry. I worked this out with your headmaster. We'll be fine. As for why I am here, I needed to speak to you about something. Something that involves the both of you," he says.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks, while Blake looks a little fearful.

Agnika looks at Blake, "Blake, when you and I first met, I could tell that you were running away from something. That there was something holding you back…It was fear. You must understand that you cannot let that fear control your life. More importantly, you must know that no matter how far you run, your past will always come back to haunt you…Until you face it, and overcome it," he says.

"Blake, what is he talking about?" Weiss asks, getting worried.

Blake looks around, fear in her eyes, _"Is he planning on telling her the truth? Doesn't he know what would happen because of it?!"_ she wonders. She looks to see that both Agnika and Glynda block the balcony entrance, and without her weapon, jumping off the balcony was not an option. _"He planned for this!"_

"Blake…" Agnika gets her attention. "You can trust Weiss. You can trust your team. They are your teammates, but more importantly, they are your friends. They will understand…Just tell them the truth. About your past," he urges her.

Blake thinks on his words and slowly turns to face Weiss, who stares right back at her. Blake sighs and slowly raises her hands to her bow, loosening it until it comes off, revealing her cat ears. This stuns Weiss.

"You're…a Faunus?" Weiss asks, surprised by this.

"Yes…but it's more than that. Weiss…I was once a member of the White Fang," Blake confesses.

"What?!" Weiss asks, shocked.

"It's alright, Weiss. Let her tell her story," Agnika calms her down.

"Weiss, I was practically born into the White Fang, back when it was a peaceful organization. That was when we were focused on peace and equality for Faunus, and that was what I believed in. I was at every boycott, every protest, because I wanted Faunus to be seen as equals, but more importantly I wanted peace. However, though we were making progress, it wasn't enough for a lot of us. Five years ago, our old leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, one with a very different way of thinking. That's when the organization I believed in so much changed…Where it became much more violent. Protests became armed attacks, burning down buildings, attacking innocent civilians, and just letting our anger get the better of us. For a time, I was with them, but as time passed by, I began to question what it was we were fighting for, and why we were becoming so brutal now. Then one day, my old partner, Adam Taurus, and I…planned a raid on a Schnee Dust Company train, filled with Dust…" Blake says, making Weiss gasp. "That's when everything changed…And when I first met Bael," she says looks at Bael.

 _…Flashback begin, during the "White Trailer"…_

Blake and Adam had just finished off the large spider android that tried to kill them. However, just when they thought it was over, and when Blake was about to make her move to leave, a new presence entered the fray.

"Not bad. Though your technique seems to bloodthirsty for my liking," they hear above them and they both look up to see Agnika flying above them and then land in front of them. "Your raid ends here," he says as he draws his swords.

"Hmph. Another machine made to protect the Schnee Dust Company that can talk apparently. It'll end up like junk all the same," Adam says as he grasps his sword handle.

"I am no android, and I do not serve the Schnee Dust Company. I serve no one here," Agnika replies.

"If that's the case, then why are you here?" Adam asks.

Meanwhile, Blake remains silent throught the exchange, _"What is that thing? I've never seen any robot like it before. Maybe it was something the Atlas military made, but that doesn't seem to feel right. But more than that…this feeling…It doesn't feel like a machine…It feels like…a devil,"_ Blake thinks as her eyes widen in realization. "Wait, I've heard of you. You're the machine that's been attacking White Fang groups recently, and interfering with their operations," she says.

This gets Adam's attention, "So you're the one who's been a thorn in our side for so long. Well, looks like it's my lucky day. I get to take you out for getting in our way," he says.

"Believe me when I say that I hold no discrimination towards Faunus. I would much rather your kind be seen as equals as well. But THIS…attacking innocent civilians. This senseless violence…will not help in your mission. You have allowed your anger to cloud your judgment, and your thirst for revenge to consume your souls. Tell me, do you honestly believe attacking and killing innocent people will get you what you desire?" Agnika asks.

"Humanity has had it coming for a long time. We're giving them the justice they deserve. We are a force of revolution, and we will make them pay for all that they've done to us," Adam says.

However, Agnika notices Blake looking away, showing an expression of shame, disgust, and guilt. This intrigues him, but then he looks back at Adam.

"Then you are beyond saving. Your corrupted mission ends here," he says, readying his blades.

Blake hesitantly draws her blade, and then the two rush at Agnika. Adam draws his blade at Agnika, who blocks with his right sword, while Blake jumps high to attack his head, but he blocks her blade with his left blade. He pushes them back, and then jumps into the air. The two Faunus fire their weapons at him, but he easily avoids their shots before countering with his cannons. Blake rolls and cartwheels around the rounds coming at her while Adam blocks each shot with his blade before sheathing it again. Agnika flies in parallel to the train cars, heading straight for Adam. Adam prepares his sword, and when he gets close, he swings his sword at Agnika. Their blades clash, but Agnika pushes Adam back because of his wings. He then kicks Adam away and turns around to block another strike from Blake, sparks flying from their blades.

"Tell me, do you enjoy hurting those that can't fight back? Is that what you have allowed yourself to become? A cold-blooded murderer?!" he yells.

Blake goes to retort, but finds no words escaping her mouth, "I-I…" she stutters, unable to find an answer.

Agnika uses her distraught to side kick her away, and swings his sword behind him to block another strike from Adam. Agnika uses his thrusters to blow Adam back and then charges at him. The two begin an exchange of steel as they parry, block, and deflect each other's attacks. At one point, the two clashed their blades again, eyes staring back at each other.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're consumed by your hatred and have allowed yourself to become the one thing humans have made you out to be: a monster," he says.

"They wanted a monster, well I gave them one. And I will make all humans suffer for what they did to me and my kind!" Adam retorts.

Agnika fires his cannons close up, nailing Adam and making him reel back. He regains himself and fires his gun at Agnika just as Blake comes up from behind again. Agnika backflips over the bullets, forcing Blake to use her blade to block them, while Agnika lands behind her. He swings his sword at her, but she uses her semblance to avoid the strike, slightly confusing Agnika as she moves back.

 _"Hm, that must be her semblance. Interesting,"_ he notes as he faces them again.

Adam nods at Blake and holds his sword in its sheathe, preparing for his special technique, while Blake runs at Agnika again. When Agnika swings his right blade at her, Blake uses her semblance to move around him, changing her katana into its chain-scythe form. Blake jumps into the air, twirling her weapon around at Agnika, who deflects each strike before Blake lands on the ground. She runs at him again, but this time when she throws her weapon at him again, Agnika drops his left sword and grabs it. Shocking Blake, he pulls her in close in order to grab her left leg, and then slams her onto the train car a few times. He then swings her around and throws her over Adam, landing on the next train car in front of him. Adam glances back at her, and then looks back at Agnika who stares right back at him. Agnika engages his thrusters and rushes at him. When he gets close, Adam unleashes his technique and swings his sword from its sheathe…However, when he looks up…he sees that Agnika managed to block the attack with both his swords.

"Impossible…" he mutters in disbelief.

"You are skilled, but that strength is wasted on your reason for fighting. More importantly, I have fought against someone who is far more powerful and more skilled than you could ever be," Agnika replies.

Agnika sweeps Adam's legs from under him, flips him over, and then throws his left drill spike at him. Adam manages to block it with his blade just in time, but then sees that the drill spike actually leaves a crack in his blade, before he gets sent flying off the train from the attack. Seeing that Adam had been dealt with, Agnika turns and flies to land in front of Blake as she gets onto one knee. She looks up to see Agnika standing before her, with his left blade aimed at her throat.

"Now then, before the fight, I noticed the expression on your face when your comrade told me why he attacks innocent civilians. Tell me, do you agree with him? He asks, not moving his blade.

Blake looks down, closing her eyes, and sighs.

She lifts her head, but keeps her eyes away from his, "No…I never wanted this. I wanted Faunus to be treated as equals, but out of respect, not out of fear. I never wanted this mindless bloodshed. I wanted equality. I wanted PEACE! I thought everything would be alright if Adam was with me, but…He's just like them. He had become a monster that I didn't even recognize. He was willing to kill innocent people, and that is something I never wanted to be a part of…I see now that the White Fang I cherished so much, the friend I cared about…are gone. There's nothing left for me here now. I wanted to fight for our cause, but I will NOT become a cold-blooded murderer," she says as she finally looks him in the eyes.

Agnika stares straight into her eyes, seeing no deception in her words. After a moment, he removes his blade and sheathes his swords.

"At least one of you hasn't been consumed by hatred. This mindless bloodshed won't help your cause in any way. Rather, it will only make things worse," he says.

Blake stands up, "Wait…You're just letting me go?" she asks.

"You may have attacked this train, but I do not believe that locking you up will help you find the right path to achieving your goals. However, I doubt you can return to the White Fang after this incident. Am I correct?" he asks.

"…No…After hearing Adam say he doesn't care about the crew members here, I decided it was time for me to leave the White Fang…I can't go back," she says, looking away.

"Then I ask you this, what will you do now?" he asks.

Blake looks at him, "I…I don't know. Maybe I can study at a huntsmen academy. At least I could use my skills for something good, and not this senseless violence," she wonders.

"If you believe that becoming a huntress will help you achieve your goals, then by all means, go for it. Just remembers to not end up the same way as your former comrades," he says and turns to leave.

"Wait!" she calls out to him, making him stop. "What's your name? You do have a name, right?" she asks.

"I believe you should first introduce yourself first before asking someone else for their name," he replies, not looking back.

"My name's Blake. Blake Belladonna," she introduces herself.

"…Bael. Gundam Bael Custos," he replies.

"Gundam? Bael? I've never heard of names like those before," she mutters in wonder.

"Blake Belladonna," he calls out to her, getting her attention. "Remember that I allowed you to live and escape because I am placing my faith in you that you will find the right path to pursuing justice, equality, and peace…But, know this: should I ever find out that you did not heed my advice, and that you have fallen to anger like those in the White Fang…Know that I will find you…and END you myself," he warns her, glancing back so she could see his glowing red eyes. Seeing those eyes coupled with that warning send shivers down Blake's spine, as if she was looking into the eyes of the devil himself, but she manages to slowly nod in response. "Good…Until we meet again, Blake Belladonna," he says, and takes off into the skies while Blake watches on.

 _…Flashback ends…_

"…And that's what happened. After that, I decided to become a huntress, to use my skills for good, not for killing innocent people. So now you know the truth about me. About my past. I admit, I do not like how your family's company has been treating Faunus, nor how other humans have been treating us. But…I never wanted to kill anyone. Like I said before, I wanted equality and peace, not this…this…war against humanity. No matter how bad they were to us. I did not want to become a monster like they made us out to be," Blake says.

"Blake…I-," Weiss begins, trying to take this all in.

"I know. You hate me now that you know the truth and want me gone. I don't exactly blame you after what i-," Blake begins until she is silenced by Weiss wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "W-Weiss?" she stutters, confused.

"I'm sorry about what you went through," Weiss says.

"You're…sorry?" Blake replies.

Weiss releases her hold on her, "I admit, it was upsetting that you attacked one of the SDC's Dust trains, but hearing that you didn't want any of the crew members to get hurt kind of helped with that. I know that not all Faunus are alike, and that not all of them are bad. Bael taught me that. Blake…I told you before that I am not my father. I despise how he's been running our family's company, and I intend to fix it. My father was not the start of our family name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it," she says.

"Blake," Agnika begins, gaining their attention. "Now you see that you do not have to hide that fact that you're a Faunus, at least not from your teammates, and not from Weiss. You should also let Ruby and Yang know about this as well. After all, if Weiss SCHNEE can forgive and support you, then I'm sure those two can as well. You mustn't let your fear control you like the White Fang's anger controls them," he says.

Blake looks away, thinking on his words, and then faces Weiss, "Weiss. I'm sorry about keeping this from you. I was just afraid about how you would reacted. I guess it was my mistake for thinking only about your last name, and not about the kind of person you are. I also just did not want to be discriminated by the other students here. I was just afraid of how everyone would react to what I am," she says.

Weiss shakes her head, "I'm just glad that we can finally really start trusting each other. We're a team Blake. As long as we can trust each other and work together, nothing can stop us. Right, Agnika?" she says, but then goes wide-eyed at accidently saying Agnika's real name. "I-I-I mean Bael. Bael, that's your name," she says, laughing nervously.

"Agnika?" Blake asks, confused as she looks at Agnika.

Agnika looks back at Goodwitch, seeing that she didn't hear his real name being made known, and then turns back to them.

"Well, I suppose she would find out eventually. The truth is, my real name is Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos is just an alias I use," he says.

"I see. Then why does Weiss know it?" Blake asks.

"I told her during our reunion. I trusted her with my true name. Now, I was planning on telling the rest of her team, but not until I got to know you all better. Guess that plan's failed now," he says.

"Well…It's nice to make your acquaintance, Agnika," Blake replies.

"Nice to make properly make your acquaintance as well, Blake Belladonna. It's also nice to see that you've listened to my advice. Now I won't have to kill you," he says, making Weiss and Blake laugh nervously.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Don't worry, I'll have some future chapters for Agnika and Ruby/Yang to bond as well. Hope this went well for you all. Agnika builds his trust with the members of Team RWBY. What awaits him in the future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Piece

**Here we are at chapter 10. Time to see how things are going for Agnika as he gets settled in at Beacon. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The First Piece**

After Blake and Weiss' revealing conversation about Blake's past, they met up with Ruby and Yang and told them what happened. Thankfully, both sisters understood the situation and still welcomed Blake with open arms, just glad that she was opening up to them more. Weiss, with Agnika's approval, also told them about his real name as he figured that they could be trusted and that they would've learned about it eventually. As with Agnika, he uses his new base of operations set at Beacon to monitor for any unlawful activity that would require his assistance. Currently, Agnika is going over some criminal records on one Roman Torchwick.

"…Roman Torchwick. Long-time criminal mastermind. Records of theft, robbery, assault, resisting arrest, aggravated assault…Has recently been connected to a number of Dust shop robberies within the past few weeks. Looks like I'll have to deal with him while I'm here in Vale before this gets any worse. However, the question remains on why he would need so much Dust if it's just for himself…Unless it's not just for himself. He may be working with someone or even a group of people that needs the Dust altogether. Hmm…" Agnika hums to himself as he goes over the data. Just then, the alarms go off and Agnika goes over the console to check the issue. "White Fang activity outside the city, in the east sector. Better get moving," he thinks and leaves to handle the situation.

…

Meanwhile, the members of Team RWBY are coming out from Professor Port's class and moving on to their next ones.

"You'd think he'd figure out that this class is about studying Grimm, not his personal story-time," Yang groans.

"I admit, his stories can be a bit…illogical…but the fact remains, he's still our teacher, so we'll just have to deal with it," Weiss says.

"At least it's over for now. Let's just focus on our next class," Blake adds.

"I think the only stories I'd be interested in listening to are Agnika's," Ruby notes, then gets stars in her eyes. "I would just love to learn more about his weapons and if there are others like them. They were so cool!" Ruby exclaims excitedly.

Weiss stares flatly at her, "Of course you'd only be interested in his weapons, you weapon-loving dolt," she says.

"Hey, at least she's interested. But, she has a point. I'd like to hear about them as well. More importantly, I KNOW you'd want to learn more about him as well," Yang says with a teasing smirk aimed at Weiss.

Weiss scoffs, "I have no idea what you're talking about…But I admit, I would like to know more about him, "She admits while playing with a strand of her ponytail.

"Know more about him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd want to marry him," Yang teases her.

Weiss gets a slight blush, "I would do nothing of the sort, you blonde-headed brute! I'm simply interested in knowing more about him," Weiss retorts, but then glances around to make sure no one is nearby to hear her. "Besides, how many people can say they've met a mech with the soul of a human inside it and using it as a new body?" she points out.

"She has a point?" Blake says.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what the big guy's doing right now would, you?" Yang asks.

"If he's not in his operations room, then I have no idea," Weiss replies. _"I wonder what Agnika's doing right now?"_ she wonders.

…

Outside the kingdom of Vale, the forests east of the city remain peaceful and quiet. A haven for wildlife and anyone travelling through the trees without a care in the world…Until a White Fang member gets sent flying through one of the trees in the area. All of a sudden, bullets are flying everywhere and explosions ring out as other White Fang members fire their rifles up into the sky. High above them, Agnika flies around, easily avoiding the rounds being fired at him before he flies down and slams into the ground, sending up smoke and debris along with a few Faunus soldiers' into the air. Agnika soars out of the smoke, swinging his sword at three more White Fang members as he passes by them. He turns around and fires off several cannon shots at four more, taking them down. Looking to his left, he sees two more enemies aiming rocket launchers at him, firing off a few missiles towards him. However, Agnika waits until their close and then swings his swords down, slicing them in half, and making them explode in front of him. He bursts forth from the smoke and rushes the two members, elbowing one in the face, and kicking the second one in the torso, knocking them out.

Seeing three more approaching him from behind thanks to his sensors, Agnika activates his thrusters to blow them back before sheathing his swords. He then turns around, throwing his two combat knives that strike two of them and then charges forth to punch the third straight into the ground. Seeing that the group had been defeated, Agnika calmly retrieves his knives and walks over to the reason for him coming here: crates filled with stolen Dust crystals. He opens him up and scans them, seeing that none of them were damaged. However, his sensors pick up one of the defeated White Fang members crawling through the bushes, attempting to escape, and pursues him. The White Fang member pulls out his scroll and calls for backup.

"Do you read me? We need reinforcement here, now! The Devil is here! I repeat the Devil is-ah!" he yells when a golden sword suddenly impales itself through his scroll. The Faunus looks back to see Agnika standing over him, sword drawn in his right hand. He grabs the Faunus and holds him up by his neck, close to his face.

"Now then, care to tell me why you've been stealing all this Dust. This wouldn't have something to do with Roman Torchwick, would it?" he interrogates him.

"I'm not telling you crap!" the White Fang member yells, and then spits on Agnika's face.

In response, Agnika head-butts him in the face, breaking his mask and knocking him out before tossing him onto the ground.

 _"If it was a little Dust, then it would be just a normal robbery. However, the fact that the White Fang is involved and that they've been stealing large quantities of Dust means that they're up to something big. I need to find out what and stop it before innocent people get hurt,"_ he thinks before opening up communications with Ozpin. "Ozpin, contact the local authorities and send them my coordinates. I have several members of the White Fang here along with a large stash of stolen Dust. I'll let them handle the clean-up," he informs him.

"Understood. They'll be there shortly. Good job, Bael," Ozpin replies.

 _"…What is going on here?"_ Agnika wonders.

…

At an abandoned warehouse in Vale, a White Fang member approaches Roman Torchwick, who is going over a map of Vale with marked-out locations of the school, police, and several Dust shops.

"Uh, sir," the Faunus gets his attention.

Roman looks back at it," What is it?" he asks.

"There's been a problem with one of our teams that's supposed to ship some of the stolen Dust to our hidden base," the White Fang member says.

Roman walks up to him, "And what would that be?" he says, narrowing his eyes.

"Um…This," he replies and pulls out his scroll to show a video.

Roman takes the scroll and looks at the video. It shows another White Fang member's mask as he calls for back up, but then Roman's eyes widen when he sees a strange-looking white and blue robot step forth from behind him and shove a golden sword into the scroll before the video goes out.

"Okay…Explain to me…Just what the HELL was that?!" Roman exclaims.

"Honestly, we don't know, sir. But it's been interfering with our operations for some time, even before we started this new operation. Other White Fang members call it 'the Devil," he says.

Roman groans, "Ugh, if this…thing…keeps this up, we may never get this job going. And I do not want to tell the boss lady about that," he says.

"About WHAT, Roman?" they hear a female voice behind them and look back to see a young woman with black hair and eyes that burned like fire, wearing a red dress. Cinder Fall. "I sincerely hope things are going well with phase one of our plan…"

…

A few hours later, Agnika returns to Beacon, making sure that no one sees him during his approach. The authorities arrived and arrested the White Fang members that he left tied up at the site, along with the stolen Dust. He left before they arrived since he still needed to remain hidden for the time being. He knew that more people would find out about him eventually, but for now, he needed to keep that to a minimum. Otherwise, Ironwood would blow a gasket, and he really didn't need to deal with that. Anyway, he returned to his base. After getting into his little command center, he checked over his weapons and body to ensure that everything was undamaged. While checking his gear, he receives a call from Ozpin and pulls it up on the monitor.

"What is it, Ozpin?" he asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that the White Fang members you apprehended have been arrested and taken into custody by the authorities and the stolen Dust you found has been recovered. Good work," he says.

"Good. However…" Agnika trails off.

"What's wrong?" Ozpin asks.

"It's just that something doesn't feel right. All these Dust robberies leads to the question of why they would need that must Dust? I have a feeling that they're planning something big. It leaves me concerned. I haven't seen an operation this large since I first came to this world. I don't like it," he explains.

"I see. Unfortunately, there's not much we can do right now with how little information we have. We'll just have to prepare as best we can and react accordingly. I wish we could do more, but I can't risk making the public in Vale uneasy, nervous, or scared. That negativity will draw the Grimm in, and I can't allow that," Ozpin replies.

"You make a decent point. For now, I'll continue my investigation into this matter. Hopefully, I'll find something that can give us some answers," Agnika says.

"Let's hope so…" Ozpin replies.

…

Meanwhile, later that night, the members of Team RWBY are in their dorm. Weiss is studying, Yang is playing a game on her scroll, and Blake is reading a book.

"So, any idea where Ruby went?" Yang asks.

"She said she was at the weapons forge, trying out some idea she had in her head. Didn't really give me any specifics though," Weiss replies.

"Let me guess, she's looking to make Crescent Rose into an even more complicated and dangerous weapon of destruction?" Yang jokes.

"Beats me," Weiss shrugs her shoulders.

Just then, the door opens and in walks Ruby, who's hunched over and having am exhausted look on her face as she walks to her bunk, jumps up, and slumps on the bed.

"Man, why can't I get it right?" she whines.

"What's wrong, Rubes?" Yang asks.

"I've been working on trying to improve Crescent Rose's blade to make it as strong as Agnika's swords, but the school doesn't have the kind of materials I think his swords are made of. Oh, if I could see what he used for them, my sweetheart would be even sweeter!" Ruby pouts, puffing out her cheeks.

"Isn't your scythe dangerous enough as it is when in your hands?" Blake chimes in.

Ruby sits up, "Well, duh, of course it is. But that doesn't mean I can't make it even better than before," she says.

"Well, maybe the next time we see him, we can ask Agnika what materials he used in forging his blades. After that, we can check to see if there are any stores in Vale. Hopefully, one of them has the materials you're looking for. It shouldn't be too hard," Weiss offers, but then thinks back on it. _"Oh, I forgot he's not from Remnant, so it's obvious his swords may have been made from materials not on this planet."_

"Yeah, that could work. Oh, his blades were so cool when we were fighting him," Ruby says as she gets stars in her eyes.

"You do realize that was when he was practically tossing us all around like rag-dolls, right?" Yang flatly asks.

"Oh, yeah, he-he. Sorry," Ruby replies while rubbing her head.

"Well, anyway, it's getting late. We should probably turn in shortly," Weiss says, to which the others nod in agreement and soon head in for the night.

…

A few days pass after Agnika's assault on the White Fang and so far his investigation has turned up little rewards for his efforts. Going over what data he does have for a while now has left him a little frustrated. Breathing a heavy sigh, Agnika decides to leave and take a break for now.

 _"Perhaps taking my mind off it for a little while will help. I keep this up, and I'll just become more agitated, which will make it more difficult to find the pieces I need,"_ he thinks as he leaves.

Ensuring that no one's nearby, he takes off into the sky for a little flight through the clouds to help ease his mind. As he flies, he notices Weiss and Ruby walking through the courtyard. He looks around to make sure no one is nearby and when the coast seems clear, he flies lower to get their attention. When they hear the sound of his thrusters and look up, Weiss smiles when she sees him and waves to him. Agnika returns the gesture and then motions for them to follow him. They run across the ground to keep up with him and end up catching up to him in one corner of the school. He slowly descends and lands in front of them.

"Agnika, it's good to see you again," Weiss happily greets him.

"Always a pleasure, Weiss. Good to see you as well, Ruby," he nods to them.

"Hi, Agnika. What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just taking a little break from some work I've been doing. I've had little progress with it and I thought getting some fresh air would clear my mind a bit," he says.

"Really? What are you working on?" Ruby asks.

"Ruby, we can't ask him that! Due to his situation, it's probably something that he has to keep secret," Weiss berates her.

"Now, now, no need for that, Weiss. However, she does have a point Ruby. My work is something I can't exactly discuss with you, much like how law enforcement detectives can't discuss their cases to the public," Agnika says.

"Oh, sorry. I understand," Ruby replies, but then gets an idea. "Actually, it's good that we bumped into you. We wanted to talk to you about something," she says.

"Oh, what would that be?" he asks.

"First, can I look at one of your swords?" Ruby asks, fidgeting a little bit in excitement.

"Um…" Agnika hesitates.

"Trust me, it's either that, or having her swarm all around you until she gets it. Just go with it," Weiss informs him.

"…Very well," he says and pulls out his left sword and hands it to Ruby. Ruby takes it carefully into her hands as if it's a gift from God, gazing at it in awe as she inspects every millimeter of the blade. "Um, so what is it you needed of me?' he asks.

"Well, the truth is I've been trying to find the same materials that you used in your blades, and use them to re-forge the blades on my scythe, making it stronger. I could tell from our fight that your blades were strong. However, I could tell that none of the materials the school's forge provide were the same ones your swords are made of. None of them just felt right, so I wanted to know what they were," Ruby explains.

"Hmm, that could be an issue," Agnika says, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you can't tell us?" Weiss asks.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you won't really be able to find the same materials my swords are made of here, or anywhere on Remnant for that matter," Agnika says.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that those materials are depleted now?" she asks sadly.

Agnika looks at Weiss.

"You can trust her, Agnika. I most certainly do," she says, knowing what he was thinking.

Agnika looks back at Ruby and sighs, "Ruby, my swords are made out of the same material that comprises my body's frame. A material that can't be found on Remnant…because it is not from Remnant," he confesses.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ruby asks, confused.

"Well, it would be better if I started from the beginning…" he begins.

…

"So, this machine has become a nuisance to our plans, is that what you are saying?" Cinder asks Roman.

"Well, from what those mutts from the White Fang are saying, yes. Apparently, they've a bone to pick with him since he's sent plenty of their guys to the slammer over the past few years. What am I supposed to do about that?" Roman asks.

"YOU will continue to obey my orders and continue with your little Dust robberies. Whether this machine interferes or not does not change your objective Remember that," she commands him. "Besides, if he's an enemy to the White Fang and is working with OUR enemies, then that can serve as motivation for them to continue working with us. The hope that one day, they'll get a chance at revenge against him. For now, proceed with phase 1 as planned," she says and turns to walk away. Roman just grunts as she leaves while taking out a cigar and his lighter. _"This may become a problem. I'll have to see what she thinks about this."_

…

"…And that's about it," Agnika says as he just finishes telling his story to Weiss and Ruby.

"Wow…So that's how you ended up the way you were," she mutters as she's deep in thought.

"I…I never thought that there would be people suffering like Faunus, or even suffering in worse forms than them," Weiss says melancholy.

"Now you know who I am, where I came from, and why I'm here," he says.

"I'm sorry that that happened back home Agnika," Ruby apologizes.

"It is all right, Ruby…Quick question, do you know where Blake and Yang are?" he asks.

"They should be in class right now. Why?" Weiss asks.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry if this one seemed a little off, but the next one should be better. Don't worry, you'll hear Agnika's story in a later chapter. Now Ruby and Weiss know all about Agnika, but what about Blake and Yang? And now Cinder knows of him? What will happen next? Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Story Time

**Here we are at chapter 11. Let's take a stroll down memory lane. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Story Time**

"…So, an unknown entity has begun interfering with Cinder's operation. Is that what you're telling me, Watts?" a deathly pale woman asks as she stands in front of an altar of dark crystals.

Standing behind the woman is a man with short black and gray hair. He has a mustache and green eyes, wearing a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black neck tie. He is also wearing gray pants, with a yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves to match his cordovan shoes, and has on yellow socks.

"It appears so. Although, we can't expect much from her until she accomplishes her mission. She did, however, send a picture of this new player. Here," Watts says as he pulls out a custom black scroll and hands it to the woman.

The woman looks at the picture and stares intently at it, the picture showing Agnika Kaieru.

"And just what would this be? Is it possible that this was that unknown object that fell from the sky a few years ago?" she asks.

"It's possible. I'm not entirely sure Atlas created this thing, even though they're the most technologically advanced kingdom on Remnant. My sources say it's also been responsible for taking out Grimm all over Remnant," he explains.

The woman hums in thought, "…It seems we'll have to change our tactics a little…"

…

Back at Beacon, Yang and Blake are returning from their afternoon classes and heading back to their dorm room. When they get back, they open it up to find Ruby, Weiss, and surprisingly Agnika in the room.

"Agnika, what are you doing here?" Blake asks.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something, and I thought it would be better if all four of you were here to hear it," he replies.

"Hear about what?" Yang asks, curious.

"It would be best for you all to sit down for this. It's going to take a while," he says. Hearing this, Yang and Blake sit on Blake's bed while Ruby and Weiss sit on Weiss' bed. Meanwhile, Agnika stands in between them. "Just so you know, Ruby and Weiss already knew about this, but they didn't know everything," he says.

"And that would be, what exactly?" Blake asks.

"…My origins…The truth is, I am not from Remnant," he confesses.

This stuns Yang and Blake, "Wait, what?! What do you mean, you're not from Remnant? That's impossible!" Yang exclaims.

"Not as impossible as you may think. The universe is larger than you're understanding of it. It would be best if I started from the beginning," he says.

"Yang, just calm down, and let him speak. Go on, Agnika," Weiss says.

Agnika nods to her, "…You see, I came from another world not entirely unlike yours. A planet called…Earth. Like Remnant, humans and wild animals exist on this planet, though there are no Faunus," he begins.

"What?! How can there be another planet with humans, but no Faunus on it. What, did they kill all of them?!" Blake asks in rage.

"Calm down, Blake. Faunus never existed on this planet to begin with. That's just how it was, and yes, humans do exist on this world. However, on the plus side, there are Grimm on this world either; which allowed humanity to live all across the planet rather than just four kingdoms and some villages," he says.

"No Grimm? Sounds like a dream come true to me," Yang notes.

"Not exactly," he corrects her. "You see, humans progressed their civilization over time. Eventually, they even created machines that let travel beyond their own world. They first reached their moon, which used to be fully intact unlike Remnant's," he explains.

"Wait, used to be? What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"I will get to that. Anyway, they first reached their moon, and then over time, went beyond that. However, the humans on this world are quiet familiar…with war. Different sides took their stances and soon created powerful weapons called…Mobile Armors. These mobile armors were large, unmanned machines designed for destruction. They would seek out life and destroy it. Their creators hoped that these weapons would destroy their enemies…but they did not realize how great a mistake they made in their creation," he says.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks, growing concerned.

"The humans soon found themselves unable to control these mobile armors, and these machines spread death and destruction across the Earth; taking hundreds of thousands of innocent lives…And I played a part in their creation. I was one of those responsible for so much death and despair," he says as he stares at his hands.

"You mean to tell us that you created weapons of mass destruction that ended up killing innocent people all over the planet?!" Blake shrieks, enraged.

"Yes…Which is why I then worked to destroy them. To combat these machines, humanity banded together to create new weapons designed to fight them. These were large, humanoid weapons called…Mobile Suits. Unlike mobile armors, mobile suits are smaller and required a pilot, with a cockpit in their torsos. 72 of these were created in the beginning, and they were known…as Gundams," he explains.

"Gundam? Like you?" Weiss asks again.

Agnika nods, "Yes, though these ones were older and larger. They worked by connecting the pilot's nerves to the mobile suit systems through a special system called the Alaya-Vijnana System. It was a surgery that implanted nano-machines directly into the pilot's spine. This system granted the pilot a heightened sense of special awareness, as well as the ability of the brain to directly process the mobile suit data. This allowed them to move the mobile suits like they were their own bodies. Because the mobile armors were named after angels from our world, the Gundams were named after their enemies, devils. The 72 demon dukes of Hell of the Ars Goetia. I told you that I was human once, and in fact, I was one of those pilots. I piloted the first of these Gundam frames, the Gundam Bael. During this time, I created a peacekeeping force called Gjallarhorn. We fought against these machines…and so began the Calamity War. A war that destroyed much of the planet, and even damaged our own moon, leaving only a crescent shaped remnant of it. I pushed myself to the limit with Bael, so much that my own soul somehow bonded with the mobile suit. We eventually defeated the mobile armors and ended the war. After that, new governments were formed, and I entered a deep sleep," he explains.

"How long were you asleep?" Yang asks.

"Over 300 years. When I finally awoke, I found myself in the body of Bael, locked away in a vault of Gjallarhorn headquarters. It was there that I met a woman named Julieta Juris, who had become a high-ranking officer in Gjallarhorn. Though I was asleep, I felt the Gundam Bael come online around that time, but it was not because of me. So, I asked Julieta Juris to tell me everything that had happened while I slept. What I found out…was truly disheartening," he says as he lowers his head, his voice filled with sadness.

"What happened?" Ruby asks.

"I found out that the Gjallarhorn I created, the organization meant to protect the innocent and promote peace and order…had become corrupted," he admits, stunning them a little bit.

"Corrupted? As in they weren't as noble as they used to be," Blake asks.

"Yes. Over time, corruption began to consume Gjallarhorn. At that time, it was commanded by seven ruling families, who had begun to use their power and influence for their own interests. But that was not all. One planet not too far from Earth, called Mars, had become colonized and humans lived there as well. However, corruption took hold of that world as well. While the economic elite thrived, the innocent suffered in poverty, slavery, war, and death. To ensure that it would never be used against them, Gjallarhorn condemned the Alaya-Vijnana system, making anyone who had the surgery out to be monsters; animals or anything less than human. Children had difficult lives if they had the surgery," he says.

"Wait, what do you mean children? Didn't adults have the surgery as well?" Weiss asks.

"Only children could have the surgery at that time because they were still growing. Another thing is that the surgery itself was risky. It didn't always succeed. For those that it failed on, they lost the ability to walk, or worse…they died," he confesses, shocking the four girls. "Many on Mars could not get a proper education, such as learning to read and write, and had to work just to survive. Those that had the surgery often found work as child soldiers. Julieta told me about how some children were sold as Human Debris, which were basically slaves sold for cheap. Life was incredibly hard for them. So you see Blake Belladonna, just because there were no Faunus back on my world, does not mean there weren't forms of discrimination," he says, looking at Blake who lowers her head in sadness before Yang puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They would do anything to survive, even puts their lives on the line in combat. Even worse was that Mars was under the control of four economic blocs from Earth. But not too long before I awoke, they began fighting for independence. Not too long after that…is when everything began to change…for the better," he says.

"How did things get better? Did Gjallarhorn get rid of the corruption in itself?" Ruby asks.

"Not exactly. I said that children on Mars sometimes worked as child soldiers. Julieta Juris told about one special paramilitary group full of child soldiers called…Tekkadan. Back home, Tekkadan means 'Iron Flower' as in the iron flower that never wilts and never dies. The children of that group used to be part of another organization called CGS. The adults there treated them like expendable human shields and trash. One day, they had enough and staged a revolt and took over the organization and renamed it Tekkadan. Around this time, the group had been hired to serve as an escort for a young woman named Kudelia Aina Bernstein. You see, unlike most of the elite on Mars, she wanted to change things and create a better life for people like the members of Tekkadan. They escorted her to Earth in order to meet with the leader of one of the four economic blocs in the hopes of gaining a better future. Throughout their journey, Gjallarhorn tried to thwart them because if Kudelia succeeded in her quest, it would ruin everything for them. However, Tekkadan had some advantages, one of them being their main pilot," he explains.

"Who was their main pilot?" Blake asks, getting curious.

"A young boy named Mikazuki Augus, who piloted one of the 72 legendary Gundam Frames, Gundam Barbatos. You see, while most children would only get the Alaya-Vijnana surgery once, he had it three times, and they all succeeded. This granted him a high level of compatibility with Barbatos. With him at the front, they eventually made it to Earth, and with the help of a high ranking member in Gjallarhorn named McGillis Fareed, who wanted to rid Gjallarhorn of its corruption, they completed their mission. Things began looking up for them and for the people of Mars. What's more, the corruption within Gjallarhorn had been exposed to the world, making them lose much of their power and position," he says.

"So, thing started going better for everyone then?" Ruby asks, sounding hopeful.

"Sort of. A year passed after these events. Gjallarhorn was no longer corrupt as it once was, but there were still personal interests involved in their higher ranks. Julieta Juris served one of the leaders of Gjallarhorn named Rustal Elion. McGillis Fareed sought to become more powerful than him and had forged an alliance with Tekkadan, who had become more powerful during that one year. She told me of several battles that took place between the members of Tekkadan and Rustal Elion. In some of these battles, Julieta had dueled with Tekkadan's Mikazuki Augus, and the first three times they faced off, she lost, with the third time nearly killing her. She told me how Mikazuki fought like a savage devil, and so she thought he was no longer human. During this conflict, McGillis Fareed enacted a coup with Tekkadan's help, and it was then that he acquired the Gundam Bael. My body while I was still asleep. He managed to get the Alaya-Vijnana surgery onto himself even though he was an adult. However, not everything went according to his plan and his forces ended up being much smaller than Rustal's. They took heavy losses and fled to Mars for one last battle. During this battle, McGillis was killed and the Gundam Bael was heavy damaged, but was eventually repaired and locked away in the vault under Gjallarhorn headquarters, but with its cockpit removed to ensure that this wouldn't happen again," he says.

"…And…what about the children in Tekkadan?" Yang asks slowly, concern in her voice.

"They were pushed back to their headquarters and prepared for one final battle. They fought, and died…And their leader, Orga Itsuka, was killed. Shortly after that…the pilot of the Gundam Barbatos…died on the battlefield. Julieta told me that she was the one who dealt the finishing blow," he says, making them gasp. "However, she also told me that during the battle, the Gundam Barbatos was critically damaged, and the pilot fatally injured. But even in that condition, it still fought ferociously, though there was no reason to. She asked the pilot why he was fighting a pointless battle, a battle without a cause or purpose. Do you know why?" he asked the girls, who shook their heads no. "The pilot, Mikazuki Augus, said that he never had a cause or purpose to fight for in the first place, which left her confused. Several years later, after that final battle, Gjallarhorn was reorganized into a democratic organization, with Rustal Elion as its first leader, and Julieta as his right-hand. But more importantly, the woman that Tekkadan protected, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, helped create a new Martian Union, and became their first chairwoman. The economic blocs of Earth removed their hold of Mars after Gjallarhorn reduced the size of their Martian branch. Mars had achieved its freedom and Gjallarhorn had been restored to its former glory," he says.

The team bow their heads in contemplation, "And…what about Tekkadan? Did…Did any of them survive?" Ruby asks.

"No one really knows…Many of them died in that final battle…However, Julieta told me that she believes that some of them survived that last battle, and now live peaceful lives, free from the despair they knew from their old lives," he answers.

"I see…I guess that's good. At least some of them survived," Ruby says.

"But that's not all," he says, getting their attention again. "You see, Julieta told me that she had been confused on why Mikazuki Augus kept fighting a pointless battle, with no cause or purpose to fight for. It would only be several years after that final battle that she finally found the reason why. The members of Tekkadan, for most of their lives, had been seen as monsters, as devils, as anything less than human. All they've ever wanted was to prove their existence. They weren't fighting for a cause, or as a means for a purpose or an ambition. They were fighting just to live on as human beings. Just humans fighting to be human. That is why they kept fighting until the very end. To live," he replies.

"To prove they were the same as everyone else. I…can understand where they were coming from," Blake notes.

"Sometime after all this happened, I finally awoke from my sleep, finding myself in the vault beneath Gjallarhorn headquarters. Julieta was there and I had her tell me all that I have told you here and now. At least all that transpired after I went into a deep sleep. I saw then that the world I swore to protect would be alright without me…But I did not want to just stop doing my duty right then and there. So I asked Rustal Elion to help me leave the Earth, in search of a new world that would need my protection. They agreed, and gave me this new body, and gave me a ship to travel across the stars. I do not know exactly how long, but I think I may have been asleep on this journey for at least a century. I ended up crashing onto your world. Here, I met Weiss' sister, Winter Schnee, and saved Weiss from the White Fang…" Agnika mentions, which made Weiss look a little sad and Blake a little melancholy. "After that, I met the headmasters of Atlas and Beacon Academy, Ironwood and Ozpin, and we forged an alliance. Since then, I've been helping them fight against the Grimm, criminals, and more recently, the White Fang. And that brings us to here, and now, with me telling you my story. So now you all know, about me, and about I came from," he ends his story.

"…Wow. I…I had no idea Agnika," Yang notes.

"To think that there was another world out there, like ours, with humans, but also with the same problems that we face," Weiss mutters.

"Agnika, are you sure it was alright for you to tell us this?" Ruby asks.

"I trust you four. Though we haven't known each other for too long, excluding Weiss, I believe that you four will live on to do great things that will help this world. I know I can trust you," he says, making them smile. "But, this information is considered top secret. You must not tell this to anyone else without asking me first, understood?" he asks.

"Of course. We understand, Agnika," Weiss says, nodding her head.

"Thank you. All of you," he nods his head back as they smile at him.

…

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a deathly pale woman in black clothing stands in front of a large pool filled with a black ooze-like substance.

"Normal Grimm won't be enough for this little issue. Nor will our other assets work. This will require…something more…Something…DARKER…" she mutters and raises her hands, which start glowing black. The black pool started glowing a dark purplish color and was bubbling furiously…until a black hand slowly started rising out of the pool. The woman smiles, "Yes…Something…Much, much darker…Something…Like a Devil."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little boring. I know most of it was basically the IBO story, but Julieta did tell him of the events, and he looked over records of these events during his time on Earth. In order for Team RWBY to understand his world better, he had to tell them everything, including the events that he learned about that took place while he was asleep. Anyway, Agnika bonds with Team RWBY. What awaits them in the future? What creature is the mysterious woman creating, and what is she planning? Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm

**Here we are at chapter 12. Just a little something to build suspense as we get closer to a special event I have planned for this story. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm**

Agnika is currently flying through the skies as he heads further away from Vale. A report came in with information about a large group of Grimm getting dangerously close to the walls of the kingdom. Deciding to take care of this himself, he quickly headed out to deal with them before they can get any closer. Within a short while later, he picks out a large pool of black moving through the forests ahead of him. Zooming in, he picks out a few packs of Beowolves, a group of Ursai, three Deathstalkers, and one large King Taijitu. Agnika begins to rise higher into the air until he climbs above the clouds. Stopping when he feels he's reached a suitable height, Agnika hovers in the air as he takes out his swords.

"Time to go to work," he mutters and begins to fall.

He zooms at incredible speeds thanks to the descent, and quickly sees the ground floor coming in fast. He aims his trajectory to land right in the middle of the group. On the ground, the Grimm hear a faint noise above them, and notice how it's getting louder. They all look up, just in time to see Agnika crash into the center of the group, sending dust and debris into the air along with a number of the Grimm near him flying. The collision takes out a few of them and disorientates some others as the rest look to the crash site. Suddenly, Agnika comes flying out of the dust cloud, immediately slicing through four Beowolves with his swords as he passes them. Some of the Ursai charge at him, but he firs off his cannons to take out three of them and then decapitates another two. Flying back into the air, Agnika circles the Grimm as they all roar at him, looking for his next target. He decides to go after one of the Deathstalkers this time and flies down towards it.

The Deathstalker roars as he gets close and tries to crush him with its pincers. However, Agnika maneuvers around its claws and stabs his swords into two of the Grimm's eyes, and taking out two more with his cannons. Screeching in pain, the Grimm flails around, knocking out some of its fellow Grimm allies, while Agnika remains attached to its skull. Positioning himself correctly, Agnika then sends his left drill spike into the Grimm's skull, slowly piercing through the bone armor, and killing the large Grimm. Having his sword being freed by the dead Grimm's disintegrating body, Agnika turns around as several more Beowolves come rushing at him. Agnika engages his thrusters and charges at them. Spinning in mid-air like a buzz-saw, Agnika slashes through each of the Grimm before returning to the skies and out of there reach. He fires off a few more cannon shots that kill a few more Ursai, he decides to try something else.

"Time to test out that new upgrade," he says.

Agnika then combines his swords at their handles, forming a duel spear-like weapon. He drops and lands on the ground in front of the Grimm. The remaining four Ursai and one of the last two packs of Beowolves charge at him. Agnika twirls his duel spear around before he throws it at the Grimm, the spinning blades cutting through the rest of the Ursai and some of the Beowolves before returning to him. Once he grabs it, he engages his thruster behind him to stun one of the Deathstalkers approaching from his rear. He then rushes forward, skewering two more Beowolves with his spear before flinging the dead bodies away. Twirling his weapon around, he cuts through the remaining eight Beowolves as he flies around them, reducing the once large group of Grimm to just three. With the weaker enemies dealt with, Agnika looks back to see the remaining two Deathstalkers and the lone King Taijitu eyeing him warily. Seeing as how they would not approach him, Agnika decided to attack them first.

Separating his spear back into his duel swords and sheathing them, Agnika flies towards the remaining three Grimm. The King Taijitu launches its black head at him, jaws open wide to devour him. However, Agnika just punches the giant snake away before pulling out one of his combat knives. He turns and fires his cannons at the left Deathstalker, focusing on the joint connecting the stinger to its tail. With the joint damaged, he throws his combat knife at it, severing the stinger and then makes a grab for it. Avoiding the Deathstalker's pincers, he grabs the detached stinger and then flies to shove it through the skull of the King Taijitu, killing the first head. Landing on the ground, he goes to stop the pincers of the second Deathstalker from crushing him, blocking them with his hands. Pushing them away, he fires off a few more cannon shots at the Grimm's stinger before throwing his second combat knife at it, severing it and causing it to fall and impale itself on the Grimm's skull. Agnika jumps up and then goes down to punch the stinger, forcing it into the Grimm's skull and killing it. Agnika then flies back into the sky as he takes out his blades.

"Time to finish this," he declares and goes back to the ground.

The second head of the King Taijitu comes at him, but Agnika kicks it away and makes his way to the last Deathstalker. Flying around its pincers, he manages to go for the unarmored sections on the arms, and slices off the pincers, effectively disabling it of all weaponry. He then comes up front and shoves his right drill spike into it face, breaking through its armored skull and killing it. Agnika then moves up as the King Taijitu regains itself, but the second it looks up, is the second that Agnika crashes down on it, impaling its skull with his swords. Agnika removes his blades as the Grimm bodies fade into smoke and sheathes them with the battle now over.

"That should hopefully convince them to stay away from the city for a while…I wonder what Weiss is doing right now?" he wonders as he looks up into the sky.

…

Speaking of which, the members of Team RWBY are currently out in Vale, checking out the decorations being put up in place for the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss cheers.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss…It's kind of weirding me out," Ruby says.

Weiss turns to Ruby, "How could you guys not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss excitedly says as she turns and they continue their walk.

Yang sighs, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," she says, crossing her arms.

"Quiet you!" Weiss quickly retorts as they make their way to the city docks, hearing a ship horn nearby.

"I wonder if Agnika will be watching the tournament. I'm sure he'd be interested in seeing the students compete," Blake wonders.

Weiss goes wide-eyed as she turns to them, "Do you think so?! Oh, then we'd better get a spot in that tournament and make sure we win the whole thing. I will not be embarrassed in front of him!" she declares as she starts getting a little anxious.

Yang snickers, "Gee Weiss, trying to impress your knight in shining armor?" she teases her.

"NO! I just…I want to show him how much I've learned since we first met. He's one of the reasons why I want to become a huntress after all," she says as she tries to get rid of the tinge of red on her face. Yang puckers her lips and starts making kissing motions behind Weiss' back, making Ruby and Blake giggle. When Weiss looks back and sees this, she slaps Yang across the face. "Will you stop?! Could you at least try and act more mature like your partner?!" she shrieks.

Yang rubs her left cheek, "He-he-he, fine, geez. Don't get your panties in a twist," she says. The group walk for a few more minutes before Weiss leads them to the docks. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby says while pinching her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom," Weiss explains as they walk closer to the steps leading to the docks.

Blake crosses her arms, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake points out the truth.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffs.

Eventually, Ruby turns further to her right and gasps, "Woah," she says.

They all look so see a dust stop with the windows broken, and crime scene tape spread out blocking off the scene and on the windows in a cross-shape design. They walk up to the scene to see two detectives wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, black tie, straps, and pants, and black sunglasses, checking over the scene and writing down notes in their note pads.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks one of the detectives.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week," The detective answers before walking back to the broken window. "This place is turning into a jungle," he mutters.

"That's awful," Yang notes.

"They left all the money again," the second detective points out.

"Huh?" Ruby mutters.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that must dust?" the first detective says while waving his gun by his side.

"I don't know, you know what I mean?" the second detective says.

"You thinking the, uh, White Fang?" the first detective suggests.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get payed enough," the second detective says, taking off his glasses.

The group look at each other for a moment before walking a few feet away to have their own conversation.

"Do you guys think the White Fang are behind this? I'm not so sure. Besides, the police never got that Torchwick guy I fought a few months ago. He was robbing a Dust shop that night. Maybe it was him," Ruby theorizes.

Weiss turns to Blake, "Blake, what do you think?" she asks her.

Blake looks down, deep in thought, before looking back at her, "I don't know. The White Fang have never needed that much Dust before. I just don't understand why they need so much of it," she replies.

Ruby hums, "Hmm…You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks them. The girls look at each other and nod in a silent agreement. "Then let's get started. First we should-," she begins.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" they hear behind them.

…

Agnika returns to Vale and his base in the school after completing his mission. Inside his base of operations, Ozpin and Glynda are waiting for him.

"Good to see you again, Agnika. Did the mission go well?" Ozpin asks.

Agnika nods to him, "Yes. The Grimm were defeated. That was a large force that I engaged this time. If the Grimm that live out in that area are smart enough, they'll stay away, at least for a while. Though I wonder…" he trails off.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I've seen how the Grimm have been acting. These aren't mindless beasts. It's like fighting a bee hive. All the bees are connected and controlled by the queen bee. I can't help but feel that something else is in play here," he thinks.

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other before looking back at him, "I think I can help you with that," he says.

"…You know something, don't you?" Agnika counters.

"It's best if I start from the beginning…" Ozpin begins.

…

Later that evening, Team RWBY are sitting on top of one building overlooking the docks, along with two more individuals. They helped out a monkey Faunus named Sun Wukong earlier and found out from him about a SDC freighter docking in the port around this time and decided to investigate. Along the way, they met a strange orange-haired girl named Penny who said that she was entering the tournament. A moment later, said monkey Faunus shows up, carrying some food in his arms.

"So, did I miss anything?" he asks as he kneels next to them.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there," Blake informs him.

"Cool. I stole you guys some food," he says, offering some green apples to them.

"Are you kidding me? Why would we accept food that was stolen?!" Weiss retorts.

"Oh, thanks," Yang says as she and Ruby each take an apple and eat them.

"Will you two stop?!" Weiss exclaims.

"Uh, guys…" Penny gets their attention, pointing to the sky.

They all look up to see a bullhead airship coming down from the air, with its spot lights on as it goes and lands at the docks, in between the crates. The two engine rotors on the ends of its wings fold down as it lands, and when it does, a walkway folds out and men start walking down the ramp, all of them wearing uniforms of the White Fang.

"Oh no," Blake sadly says.

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

"Yes…It's them," Blake answers as more White Fang members exit the airship.

"I'd recognize that symbol anywhere," Weiss mutters.

"Alright, grab the tow cables," they hear one member say, wielding an assault rifle in his hands.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks her.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right," Blake answers, sad at the picture before her.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Yang says, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" they hear a voice from the airship and go wide-eyed at seeing the person who spoke. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace," that person turns out to be Roman Torchwick as he walks out of the airship.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that," Blake says as she stands up and draws out her blade before jumping off of the roof of their building.

"Blake, don't go in alone. Come on guys, let's back her up," Ruby says and they all jump down with their weapons drawn.

Blake lands on the ground and hides behind one of the crates, looking over one corner at Torchwick from behind him.

"No, you idiot. This isn't a leash," Roman berates one White Fang member who is holding a tow cable. A moment later, Blake quickly appears behind him, with her sword at his throat. "What the-oh for fu-."

"Nobody move," Blake warns them as one White Fang member points his gun at her while another draws out a regular sword at her.

"Woah! Take it easy there, little lady," Torchwick says as more White Fang members surround them.

Blake eyes them for a moment before she takes off her bow, revealing her cat ears, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" she asks her former allies.

Torchwick chuckles, "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" he playfully asks her.

"What are you talking about?" she angrily asks him.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together," he says.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation," Blake demands, inching her blade closer to Torchwick's neck.

Just then, a rush of wind blows by and the two look up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," Torchwick says as two more airships appear above them.

With Blake focused on the airships, Roman aims his cane at her feet, and pulls the trigger, causing an explosion that sends her flying backwards.

…

Back in Agnika's base, he and Ozpin had just finished this conversation.

"So, this whole time, there had been a much greater threat to Remnant…and you kept it secret from the people," Agnika says, an edge in his voice.

"If they knew, it would cause panic, and that would not bode well for anyone. We did this to protect them," Ozpin defends himself.

"And sending your students into a war they don't even know they're fighting is alright?! I've been through war, Ozpin. I've seen the despair it brings. Are you telling me that-," Agnika begins until his alarms go off. He looks at the monitor to show a large smoke plum originating from the docks. "There's a situation at the docks. I'm going to check it out," he says as he turns to leave, but then stops and glances back at Ozpin. "…But our conversation is not over, Ozpin. When I return, you and I will have words," he says and leaves.

…

Back at the docks, Blake gets onto her hands and knees and looks to see Roman aim his cane at her, but then a random shot rings out and knocks him away. Blake looks back to see Yang offer a hand to her, which she takes.

"If we do this, we do this together. That's what friends are for, got it?" Yang asks.

Blake smiles and nods, "Got it," she replies.

The rest of the group show up and prepare to fight. Roman gets up as several White Fang members appear.

"Don't just stand there. Get them!" he yells.

The Faunus charge the group. Ruby jumps and lands on one crate, sniping two members from a distance. Back on the ground, Weiss, Blake, and Yang get up close and fight their own battles. Yang sweeps one member of his feet and punches him through one crate, while Blake flips in the air as she nears two others, landing in between them and slashing at their sides with her blades, sending them flying. Meanwhile, Weiss twirls around and then stabs her sword into the ground, freezing the floor and making a few White Fang members nearby lose their balance. She then skates on the ice, thrusting her rapier at each one as she gets close, taking them down. Behind the girls, Sun twirls his staff around him, hitting three members at once before he freestyles with his staff, knocking them all off their feet. Suddenly, Penny jumps over him, as several blades appear from behind her back. Spinning her blades around like a buzz-saw, she throws it forward at a group of White Fang members, knocking them all out like bowling pins.

Two of the airships fly in, firing off their cannons at the group. Penny launches two blades behind her, impaling themselves in a building, and gets pulled back to them. When she lands, she focuses her blades in front of her, spinning as she charges up energy. A moment later, she fires off a huge blast of energy that cuts one of the airships in half. While this occurs, Weiss conjures up three black glyphs for her teammates. The three girls use the glyphs to fly into the air towards one of the airships. When they get close, Yang lands in front of the cockpit while Ruby and Blake land on the wings. Yang punches through the window, blasting the controls, while the other two damage the thrusters. The three girls jump off the airship as it plummets to the ground and explodes.

Seeing that things aren't going so well, Roman makes a run for one of the last two airships as it lands, and boards it.

"These kids just keep getting weirder," he notes and closes the side door on the airship as it takes off.

The students try to catch it, but it gets too high for them to reach. However, they suddenly see Agnika fly right past them in pursuit of Roman.

"Agnika!" Weiss joyfully yells.

"Who or what was that?" Sun asks.

Agnika gets close to the airships and one of them turns around and fires off its cannon at him. He easily avoids the attack and comes around to slice clean through one of its wings, sending it falling into the water. Agnika then closes in on Roman's airship before he fires off his cannons to damage it and slow it down. With this chance, Agnika flies ahead of the last airships and fuses his swords into their spear form before throwing it at the airship, sending it straight into the cockpit. Luckily for Roman, it doesn't hit him. Unluckily, it hits the controls and shuts off the airship, causing it to fall. Roman opens the side door and jumps out, but then gets grabbed by Agnika while the airship falls into the sea. Agnika holds him by the collar of his jacket and brings Roman's face close to his own.

"Roman Torchwick, you're flight's been cancelled," Agnika says, making Roman groan in defeat.

…

A little later, Team RWBY hands off Roman to the police while Agnika watches on from a rooftop. Weiss glances up and smiles at him, and he waves back at her before taking off into the sky before anyone else sees him, returning to the school.

…

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, the mysterious woman continues pouring more dark energy into the black pool until a moment later she stops and lowers her hands. All is quiet until suddenly the black pool starts bubbling uncontrollably as dark energy seeps out from it.

The woman smiles, "Yes…Rise, my new creation…Rise and show me your glory," she mutters. A black hand covered in bone-armor and sharp claws comes out of the pool and grabs the edge. A large mass slowly rise out of the pool, covered in the black ooze. The woman looks up as a demon-like shadow looms over her. "…Yes…Now, show this world your destructive power…and kill the one that stands in my way," she says and uses her powers to show the image of Agnika. The mysterious creature growls at the image. "Destroy him and his allies. Destroy them all…Grimm Andras," she says…and the new Grimm releases a fear-inducing roar…

* * *

 **And so a new demon rises. I apologize in the dock fight scene seemed a bit short, but then again, all of Team RWBY plus Sun and Penny were there and I needed to get this out of the way. I looked up the list of demons in the Ars Goetia from where the Gundams got their names and chose Andras since it's supposed to be a demon that brings discord. What new threat endangers Remnant? Will Agnika be ready for it? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Fear

**Here we are at Chapter 13. Let the new darkness rise. Also, a quick shout out to all the people who have been following and favoriting my story. Thanks you guys. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A New Fear**

Agnika returns to Beacon and immediately makes his way to Ozpin's office. They had unfinished business to attend to. The second he enters Ozpin's office and sees said headmaster along with Goodwitch at his side, Agnika marched right up to them and slammed his fist down on the desk, severely cracking it.

"Now then, I believe we still have things to discuss," he says, an edge in his voice.

"Did everything go okay at the docks?" Ozpin asks, remaining calm.

"I know you watched the whole thing. You know how it went. We won't have to worry about Roman Torchwick for now, but that does not mean our earlier conversation is over. Now explain yourselves," he demands.

Ozpin sighs, "Listen, Bael-," he begins.

"Agnika. My real name is Agnika Kaieru," he corrects him.

"What? You kept that hidden from us? And you judged US about keeping secrets," Glynda retorts.

"Trust has to be earned. And it seems it was right for me to withhold information from you when you withheld information from me. And for the record, Professor Goodwitch, my information only affects me. Your secrets affect everyone in this school, and beyond," Agnika counters.

"Agnika, I told you. If the rest of the world new about this, it would cause a panic. And that would only bring the Grimm and make them stronger. I cannot allow that to happen," Ozpin says.

Agnika leans closer to stare him right in the eyes, "And yet you have absolutely no problem sending your students into a battle they don't even know they're fighting. Using them as pawns in your own game," he replies.

"They are all training to be warriors. That kind of life comes with many great risks. And for the record, I have never seen my students as pawns," Ozpin counters.

"They deserve to know what they are fighting for. More importantly, they deserve to know what kind of conflict they are getting themselves into. They may be warriors willing to put their lives on the line for others, but they are still people themselves, and deserve to be treated as such. I sent soldiers to fight, and die, back on my world, but at least they knew what they were getting into. You're sending your students into a battle, virtually blind, and that will cost more lives than you think. I understand that success requires sacrifice, but that does not mean that the sacrifice has to be higher than it should be!" Agnika yells.

"Agnika, that's enough!" Glynda defends Ozpin.

Agnika leans back from Ozpin's desk, "I told you Ozpin, my duty is to protect the people, no matter who I'm up against. That includes YOU," he decrees.

"…So, I take it our alliance has ended?" Ozpin asks.

Agnika looks away, "I honestly don't know…But I know that the more we fight with each other, the more we play right into the hands of the Grimm…For now, we need to focus on what's important. You said earlier that one of the four Maidens is currently being housed in a vault below the school, correct?" Agnika asks as he looks back at them.

"Yes, the Fall Maiden, Amber. We don't know how long she'll last, but we must find a solution before it's too late. Her assailant is still out there, and they still have a part of her powers. There's always the chance that…when…she dies, the other half of her powers will go to them. We can't allow that to happen," Ozpin explains.

"What about the other Maidens?" Agnika asks.

"We know they're alive and in much better condition than young Amber. However, we do not know where they are at this time. Our associate, Qrow, is out looking for them while scouting out our enemy's forces," Ozpin replies.

Agnika hums to himself, "Then for now, I think it best if we find the one who attacked Amber. Is it possible that if that person were to die, would the powers they stole return to Amber? If what you said is true about them returning to each other, then shouldn't the opposite effect be possible?" he asks.

Ozpin puts his chin in his right hand, "It may be possible, but I can't say for certain. After all, this is a delicate situation. Nothing like this has ever happened before, so we can't really plan ahead for what's to come when we don't know what will happen next. I just don't know," Ozpin replies.

…

A few days have passed since the incident at the docks. Tensions between Agnika and Ozpin are still around, though they have both agreed to put that to the side in favor of focusing on the threat of the Grimm and those responsible for Amber's attack. Agnika uses his time with Team RWBY to help take his mind off the issue when he needs it, learning more about them as they have him. One day, the team watches as Agnika takes off into the skies. A report came in about White Fang activity southeast of the city, and so he left to investigate, though he did not tell them about this. With him gone, the girls decide to go on a little Grimm hunt in the Forever Fall Forest to pass the time since they didn't have any classes today.

The team eventually find themselves in the beautiful forest, looking around for any Grimm to slay, and with their weapons drawn.

"So any idea where Agnika went this time?" Ruby asks out of the blue.

"Beats me. All's I know is that it'll be bad news for whoever, or whatever, he going after. There's nothing that can beat him from how I've seen, and felt, how he fights," Yang notes, remembering the one-sided fight they all had with him a while back.

"I think it's amazing how honorable and how strong-willed he is, especially after everything he's been through. There aren't a whole lot of people like that nowadays. Even some huntsmen have reached their limits in this line of work," Blake adds.

"Well, we won't be those kind of huntsmen after we graduate, right guys?" Ruby cheers.

Yang chuckles, "First, we have to graduate, Ruby. One step at a time," she says.

Eventually, they come across a pack of Beowolves, twenty in all. Deciding to take five each, the girls attack from two directions; Ruby and Weiss from the east, and Blake and Yang from the west. Yang jumps up, firing off some shots that take out two Bewolves. She lands and throws an uppercut at the jaws of one Grimm that tries to chomp down on her, knocking its skull up before she launches a haymaker at its chest, sending it flying through a few trees. She then flips over a second one that lunges at her, and drop kicks a third into the ground before slamming her fists down, crushing its skull. Firing her gauntlets behind her, Yang flies to her last Grimm, throwing a flurry of punches at its chest before finishing it off with a right cross that blasts a hole through its torso. With her side down, Yang wipes off her hands, a confident smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Ruby stabs the blade of her weapon into the ground and takes a sniping position as her group of Grimm charge at her. She fires off two well-aimed shots that take out the heads of two of them, while the rest get in closer. Taking the blade of her scythe out of the ground, Ruby twirls her scythe behind her, firing off a third shot to send her flying towards them. When she gets close, she swings her scythe to slice through one Grimm in half and then lands and kicks off the body of a second. Landing a few feet away from them, she rushes at them while spinning her scythe around. The two Beowolves jump at her, but when they get close, she fires off another shot to give her next swing a boost and slashes through both of them, leaving their cleaved bodies to fall aimlessly onto the forest floor.

Behind her, Weiss sets her Dust chamber to her ice Dust and twirls around a few times before she stabs the ground, sending out a burst of sharp ice spikes towards her opponents, taking out two while the other three jump out of the way. Next, she conjures up a few glyphs in the air and jumps from each one until she gets a good angle and shoots over to impale another Beowolf through its skull. She rolls away when one tries to attack her from behind, and then jumps back when the second tries to swipe its claws at her. Setting her chamber to her fire Dust this time, she shoots over at the Grimm. When one tries to attack, she spins over the attack while simultaneously striking at its body, setting it on fire. Landing with a graceful demeanor, Weiss waits with her eyes closed as the last Grimm comes at her from behind. However, the second it gets close, she opens her eyes and backflips over the attack before thrusting her rapier forward, stabbing through the Grimm's chest and lighting it up in flames.

Finally, Blake Brings out her katana and spins both her blades in the air as she decapitates one Grimm, and then rolls under the strike of a second one before slashing at it five times, killing it. Two Grimm try a pincer attack on her, but she leaves one of her shadow clones in her place, causing the two to miss and crash into each other. This allows her the chance to change her weapon into its chain-scythe form and she throws it by the head of the third Beowolf. She then pulls the ribbon, and thus pulling the trigger, making the blade fly back and impale itself in the Grimm's skull. Pulling her weapon out of the dead Grimm, she turns to face the last two that just got back on their feet. The two attack her at once, but she jumps into the air, spinning her chain-scythe around to take out the first Grimm. When she lands, she jumps over the last Beowolf as it comes at her, and fires her pistol at its face at point-blank range, killing it as she lands behind it. With that, the fight is over.

"Good job, guys. That's a few less Grimm for the people to worry about," Ruby says as they join up.

"Well, I'd say that was a decent workout. Though, I was kind of hoping for more of a challenge," Yang notes.

Just then, a loud roar is heard in the forest, causing them all to look behind Yang at where it came from. The roar was unlike anything they had heard before, and honestly, it was a little frightening.

"You just had to say it, didn't you," Weiss says, glaring at Yang for a moment.

They hear rustling in the trees and look to see some dark mass approaching them. They all prepare their weapons as the thing gets closer, hearing powerful footsteps getting closer to them. Soon enough, something the size of Agnika comes out of the forest, allowing the team to get a good look at it. What they see…strikes fear into their hearts.

It's obviously a Grimm, but not like any they've encountered before. It stands on two legs, and has two large, bat-like black wings on its back. A long, black tail with bone spines going down it is seen, with a bone pincer-like claw at the end. The creature has bone armor all over its chest, on its legs, and arms. The arms have sharp, bone claws and bone-like bracers on its arms with three small holes on top of each. The shoulders have heavy, spiked bone armor. On its hips and the rear is a set of skirt-like bone armor. The feet have four claws each, digging into the ground. Red markings can be seen all over the armor. In its right hand, is a large, spiny bone sword with a black handle. On its back are a series of bone spikes going down its back in between its wings. Finally, the head has bone armor that includes a large crest over a pair of red glowing eyes, along with two horns that form a V-shape on top. The Grimm eyes the four girls and then roars again, the roar so loud that it forces them to cover their ears for a moment. What they are seeing is no ordinary Grimm. What they are seeing…is fear itself. The Grimm Andras.

"W-what…What the Hell is that?" Yang asks, her voice trembling.

"A Grimm…I think. I don't know. I've never seen one like it," Blake answers fearfully.

"Guys, I think we might be in trouble," Weiss adds.

"Guys…We have to fight it. I know that this is bad, but we can't let it escape, otherwise who knows how many people it'll hurt, or worse. We have to stop it, here and now," Ruby says, shaking some of her fear off.

Yang nods, "…You're right, Ruby. If we want to be huntresses, then that means taking this thing out," she says, with Weiss and Blake nodding as well.

Just then, the Andras charges at them with speed nearly as fast as Ruby's semblance. The group scatters as the Andras slams its sword into the ground, creating a large crater in the ground. Yang fires off some shots at it, but the Andras blocks the shots with its right wing before coming at her. When it gets close, the Andras swings its sword at her a few times, though Yang manages to duck and weave under each strike. She then counters with a right cross, but the Andras grabs her fist with its left claw and swings her up, only to slam her into the ground. Before it can attack again, Weiss and Blake attack it from its sides with their blades, forcing it to jump back. Weiss conjures up a few glyphs around the Andras, and she and Blake jump in between each to attack from different angles. However, when Blake gets close, the Andras' tail grabs her by her waist while he blocks a strike from Weiss with its sword. It then kicks Weiss away while simultaneously throwing Blake with its tail into a tree. Ruby fires off a few shots aimed at its head, but the Andras blocks them with its left arm, the bullets doing very little damage to its bone armor. It then aims its left arm at her, and suddenly, it fires off several sharp bone shards from the holes in the armor at her. The attack takes Ruby by surprise and a few shards hit her, but she manages to block the rest with her scythe.

Yang and Blake get back into the fight and charge at the Andras. The Andras rushes at them and swings its sword when they get close, but they jump out of the way, leaving an opening for Weiss to stab the ground with her rapier, sending a burst of ice at him. The Andras counters with one swing and destroys the ice, shocking Weiss.

"Come on. Attack all together on all sides!" Ruby yells and all four attack at once.

The Andras swings its sword to block a strike from Ruby, then its left arm to deflect an attack from Blake, followed up by its tail grabbing Weiss' sword and tossing her away, and blocking a right hook from Yang with its left knee. The Andras roars and then grabs Yang's face with its left foot and swings her around to slam her into Weiss, followed by firing grabbing Blake's swung blade, angling its arm to fire off some bone shards close up, damaging her, and then throws her away. Finally, Ruby twirls her scythe around as she tries to get a strike in, but the Andras manages to deflect each strike with its sword before smashing its left fist into her stomach, and then knocks her to the ground with a head-butt to her face.

…

Meanwhile, Agnika is flying in the skies, returning from carrying out his mission in the southeast. He had dispatched the White Fang forces that were spotted there and made sure they were detained by the local authorities from Vale. Ever since he had taken Roman into custody, their movements have decreased and their forces have been easier to deal with, though he can't help but wonder if there's another reason for it. Suddenly, he gets a call from Ozpin.

"Agnika, where are you!?" he asks, sounding urgent.

"I'm on my way back to Beacon. What's going on?" he asks.

"Team RWBY is currently in the Forever Fall Forest, but they've encountered a new type of Grimm I've never seen before. I've dispatched aid to their location, but I'm afraid they might not make it in time. You have to hurry to them, quickly!" he explains.

"Weiss!" I'm on my way!" Agnika replies, and kicks his thrusters into high gear, heading to Team RWBY's position. _"Please, stay alive."_

…

The members of Team RWBY all struggle to get up as the Andras just roars at them, no visible signs of damage anywhere on its body.

"This thing's tough. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," Yang notes painfully.

"Not only is this Grimm stronger than others, it also appears to be smarter. It must've lived for a long time to get this smart," Blake adds.

"Impossible, if that were the case, then we would've had earlier sightings of it and more data regarding it. But I agree, this is no ordinary Grimm," Weiss says as she breathes a little heavily.

"We have to…keep trying. If we can just find its weak point, then we can take it down," Ruby says as she gets back on her feet.

The others follow suit and ready their weapons. Yang goes first and charges at the Andras. It swings its sword at her, but she ducks just in time, though the sword cuts off a few strands of her hair. Seeing this, she explodes in anger and rushes the Andras. It uses its left wing to blocks her punches, but gets slowly pushed back a few feet. However, when she tries to punch it again, the Andras grabs her right arm with its tail and then takes flight into the sky. It spins in the air before it plummets downward, crashing her first into the ground. The others watch in horror as the Andras bursts forth from the smoke, leaving an unconscious Yang in the center of a crater. The Andras moves and throws a left punch at Blake, who uses her semblance to evade it. However, the Andras throws his sword at the real Blake, staggering her enough for him to grab her head, pick her up, and slam her into the ground, hard. With two of their teammates down, Ruby fires off a few sniper shots at the Grimm while Weiss readies her fire Dust. The Andras shrugs off the shots and picks up his sword and charges at them.

Ruby uses her semblance to zip around the Andras and swings her scythe at its legs, but the Andras stabs his sword into the ground to block it. Weiss comes from his right flank to hit him with her fire Dust, but the Andras's tail surprise her by grabbing her left leg, swinging her away. The Andras blocks several more strike from Ruby before it swings its sword upwards to knock her scythe out of her hands, and then strikes her three times with its sword, depleting her aura and sending her to the ground. Seeing this, Weiss uses her glyphs to shoot her at the Grimm's rear, hoping to get an attack in. The Andras turns around to block her thrusted sword with its left arm, engulfing it in a fiery explosion. Just as Weiss thinks she nailed it, the Andras swings its right leg around to knock her into the air, and then grabs her by the leg to fling her into the ground, making her roll away a few feet as her aura becomes depleted. Weiss weakly lifts her head up to see the Andras pick up its sword and walk towards her, ready to finish her off. Soon, it stands before her and raises its sword. Weiss glances at her teammates, seeing them all unconscious, and closes her eyes as she awaits the end.

 _"I'm sorry everyone, I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't able to be your best teammate, Ruby…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…Agnika,"_ she thinks as the Andras swings her sword down on her…However, she then hears the sound of metal being struck, but feels nothing, and she slowly opens her eyes and looks up. She gasps as somehow, in front of her, is Agnika, blocking the Andras' attack with his swords. "…Agnika…" she mutters in shock and relief.

Agnika stares right into the eyes of the Andras, "Now then, let's go…Bael," he says, his eyes lighting up.

* * *

 **And so the Devils meet. To get a better idea of what the Grimm Andras looks like, the body looks similar to the body of Gundam Kimaris Vidar, but with the head of Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (though not entirely like them), plus the other details mentioned earlier in the chapter. People wanted it to be a Gundam, but I wasn't sure that would work 100% since Salem isn't familiar with them, so that's what I came up with. Anyway, what will happen when Agnika goes up against Andras? Who will survive? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Duel between Devils

**Here we are at Chapter 14. Finally, the fated duel between Bael and Andras. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 14. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Duel between Devils**

Weiss looks up as Agnika holds back the Andras, his swords clashing against the Grimm's bony blade.

"…Agnika…" she mutters in relief.

"Weiss, are you alright?" he asks while keeping his eyes on Andras.

"I'm…fine…I think," she mutters before passing out.

"Weiss!" Agnika yells, but gets cut off when the Andras roars in his face and attempts to push him back.

Just then, an airship flies above them, and Professor Goodwitch jumps out and lands behind him, while the airship lands behind her.

"Agnika, what-," she begins.

"No time! Get Team RWBY out of here, now! I handle this!" he yells.

Without questioning him, Glynda uses her semblance to carry the members of Team RWBY into the airship, and then takes off to return to Beacon. With the four girls safely away, Agnika engages his thrusters, allowing him to push the Andras back and then kicks him away. The Andras' clawed feet slow him to a stop and then it roars at Angika.

"In the name of Gjallarhorn and Remnant, I, Gundam Bael Custos, will destroy you," he says, aiming his left sword at the beast.

The Andras roars again before charging at Agnika, which he returns, and the two clash their blades, causing a shockwave to ring out. Agnika swings his swords left and right at the Andras, but the Andras manages to block each strike. What attacks it doesn't block with its sword, it blocks with its heavy bone armor. The two separate at one point, with Agnika firing off his cannons while the Andras counters with its bone shards. Some of the rounds from each side collide with each other, while a few pass each other, only to be blocked by the combatants' swords. After the short shootout ends, the two rush at each other again. The Andras thrusts its sword at Agnika, who deflects out of the way with his left sword, and then swings his right sword upwards at the Andras' abdomen. However, the Andras blocks the strike by grabbing the sword with its left hand and then spins its body around to toss Agnika away from it. Agnika easily lands on his feet, and then retaliates by rushing at the Andras again. The Andras attacks with its tail this time, but Agnika kicks the tail away, but then puts his swords up in a cross-guard to block a left punch from the Andras.

The impact forces Agnika to move back and then he holsters his right sword before the Andras comes at him again. The two clash their blades again, but this time they each throw a punch that collide with one another. With their attacks stopped, Agnika head-butts the Andras in the face, making it reel back enough for him to grab its left arm, and then thrust his right drill spike at its torso. However, even though the attack connects, it does seem to be penetrating the bone armor around its torso. The Andras screams, but then uses its tail to knock Agnika's attack away and then flaps its wings to take off into the skies. Agnika engages his thrusters to take off after it. The two circle each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Soon enough, the Andras makes the first move and flies fast toward Agnika, who returns the action. When the two get close, they swing their swords at each other, the blades scraping past each other as they fly by, only to come back for another go. The two go back and forth for a few minutes, getting close to use their blades, only to come out without either getting hit or landing a hit. Eventually, the Andras gets tired of this exchange and growls before it flies higher into the air before diving towards Agnika.

Agnika waits until the Andras gets close, and then rolls out of the way to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, the claw on the Andras' tail manages to grab onto one of his legs, pulling him behind the Andras. The Andras flies towards the ground, and when it gets close, swings around to throw Agnika into the ground, leaving a huge explosion of dirt and debris. The Andras lands some feet away from the dust cloud and roars in an apparent victory. However, Agnika flies out of the dust cloud towards the Andras, firing off more cannon shots as he approaches it. The Andras uses it sword to block the strikes and then thrusts its sword at Agnika's face. Agnika ducks under the attack and then tackles the Andras, sending them crashing through several trees and leaving destruction in their wake. Eventually, Agnika throws the Andras through another tree before stopping in front of it.

"This is no ordinary Grimm. I'll need to take it up a notch…Engage Alaya-Vijnana Type E system," he mutters.

Suddenly, gears and parts move within his body as his eyes change color from red to blue. At that point, the Andras flies out of the dust cloud, roaring as it closes in on Agnika. Agnika waits for it to get close, and when the Andras does and swings its sword down on him, Agnika evades the attack and counters with a few strengthened punches to the Grimm's face. The Andras tries to counter by swinging its tail around at him, but Agnika grabs the tail and spins the Andras around to fling him into another tree. Agnika then fires off a few more cannon shots at the Grimm, who has to cover its body with its wings to block the shots. Agnika takes out his swords and prepares to take him down. The two clash and cross blade with blade, only this time, the Andras is starting to get pushed back as Agnika's speed in his movements, and their sheer ferocity, have increased. Eventually, Agnika manages to parry the Andras' blade away enough for him to jump up and thrust his left drill spike into the right side of its skull. The attack manages to break off a small piece of the bone armor on the Andras' head, leaving a notable wound on the right side of its head, just above the eye that resembles a scar.

The Andras falls back from the strike before rolling onto its feet and jumping away from Agnika. The two eye each other for a moment before the Andras fires off more bone shards from both arms this time at Agnika. Agnika counters by firing off some cannon shots, taking out each shard. He then pulls out his combat knives and charges at the Andras. When they get close, Agnika, wielding his knives in a reverse style, slashes at the Andras, who counters with its sharp claws. The two opponents try to get a clear shot at the other's face, but their attacks get deflected each time. However, the Andras finds itself being slowly pushed back and is forced to use its tail to try and even the odds. With the Grimm using its three limbs against him, Agnika sees them back on even ground. However, at one point, Agnika sees an opportunity and slams his right foot down on the Andras' tail, pinning it to the ground and allowing him to stab his right knife into the left palm of the Grimm, before kicking it away, making the blade slide out of the wound. With the Andras staggered, Agnika uses his boosters to give him a boost of speed as he shoulder tackles the Grimm through a few more trees, damaging it even further. The Andras quickly gets back on its feet and shakes off some debris before staring back at Agnika.

The Andras roars as Agnika prepares to continue the fight, and then the Grimm flies back into the air with Agnika not too far behind him. The two fly around each other before they zoom straight towards one another. When they get close, each throw a right punch that collides, sending out another shockwave that disrupts any clouds nearby. Agnika then grabs the Andras' right fist and pulls him in for a left hook, which it blocks with its right arm. The Andras counters with its tail claw coming in and clamping down on Agnika's neck, but Agnika retaliates by sending his right drill spike into the tail, making the Andras roar in pain and forcing it to retract its tail. Agnika then fires off a few cannon shots close up before kicking the Andras away. Agnika rushes at him and manages to tackle the Andras before spinning around and throwing it to the ground. When Agnika lands away from the Andras, it jumps out of the crater, cracks seen on different sections of its bone armor.

"It's over. You're finished, monster," Agnika mutters as he clenches his fists, ready to finish the Andras off.

However, the Andras roars before taking a deep breath and then breathing out a cloud of black smoke from its mouth that engulfs the area. Agnika uses his thrusters to blow away the smoke, but when the smoke is cleared, the Andras is nowhere in sight. Checking his sensors, Agnika sees that the Andras is long gone, and too far away to pursue. Disengaging his Type E system, his eyes returning to their usual red color, Agnika looks up into the sky.

"A new danger has appeared. One that the people of this world may not be ready for," he mutters.

…

Later that day, Agnika returns to Beacon, and immediately makes his way to the infirmary to check on the members of Team RWBY. Thanks to Ozpin's help, he manages to get into the room the four girls are currently in without anyone seeing him. When he enters the room, he finds the four girls all unconscious in their beds, with some bruises and scrapes on them, and hooked up to IVs and any other medical equipment that is needed. Agnika looks over all of them, but focuses mainly on Weiss.

"Weiss…" he mutters as he leans down to get a closer look at her injuries.

"They'll be alright," he hears and looks up to see Ozpin and Glynda as they enter the room and close the door behind them. "Luckily, their auras protected them from any serious injuries, though they will need a few days for their auras to recover and heal the rest of their injuries. That battle was something they were just not prepared for," Ozpin notes.

"That's good to hear. I do not know what I would've done had it been any worse for them," Agnika notes as he looks back at the team.

"Yes, but one thing concerns me: what kind of Grimm was that? I've seen many types of Grimm in my day, but I've never seen a Grimm like that. What's more, it didn't fight like a normal Grimm. It used a sword, fired projectiles, breathed smoke from its mouth, and was far more intelligent than a normal Grimm. Had you not arrived in time, I believe that Team RWBY would not have survived that battle," Ozpin says.

"Agreed. It was strong enough that I had to get more serious than normal in order to fight back and turn the tide of the battle. Whatever kind of Grimm that was, I can tell that it will not go down so easily…It was more like a devil than anything else…Like a Gundam…Like me," he mutters.

This gets Ozpin's attention, "If I that is the case, then I believe you may be the only one capable of facing such a threat. There are plenty of experience huntsmen in Remnant that have years of battle under their belts, but I do not know if they can stop this beast. I knew the Grimm were growing stronger, but I didn't think they could grow this powerful in such a short time. For now though, we at least know what it's capable of, and at least when you're around, we have a chance to defeat it. However, it is a little unsettling that it still lives," Ozpin explains.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish it off, but know that it will not get the chance to escape the next time we meet," Agnika replies.

"Thank you, but for now, I believe our main priority should be to help Team RWBY recover and get back on their feet. Due to this incident, I'll excuse them from their classes for a few days until they are fully healed. When they wake up, perhaps they can give us more insight into this new Grimm. Until then, I have some work to do. Until next time, Agnika," Ozpin says and leaves the room with Glynda in tow.

With the two gone, Agnika returns his attention to Weiss and the rest of the team. After a while the first one to wake up is Ruby, who groans and holds her head from a painful headache. She tries to get up as she remembers what happened and freaks out, but Agnika places a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Ruby. You're safe now. It's alright," he calms her down and eases her back down on her bed.

"Agnika? Wait, what about the-," she begins to ask.

"The Grimm escaped. I arrived before it could finish you all off, and fought against it while Professor Goodwitch took you and your team back to Beacon. Your auras protected you from most of the damage you sustained from that battle, but you lost much energy, and still bear some visible injuries. But don't worry, it ended up being nothing to serious. Give it a few days, and you'll all be fully recovered and ready to get back in the fight. For now, you should rest. You've certainly earned it," he explains.

"If rest is the idea, then could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," they hear Yang groan to Ruby's left, apparently having woken up as well.

"That's rich, coming from you. I know for a fact it's not me, Ruby, or Weiss that snore like Ursa," Blake mutters as she awakens as well, rubbing her injured right arm.

"It's good to see you two haven't lost your sense of humor," Agnika says, chuckling. When Blake is about to say something, Agnika beats her to it. "Don't worry, the Grimm you four fought against is gone, though it remains alive. I forced it to retreat before it could kill any of you," he says, making the two sigh in relief.

"Wait, what about Weiss?" Ruby asks.

Agnika walks back to Weiss' side who still remains asleep, "She'll be fine. I figured this would happen. Despite her skill, she lacks the physical endurance you three possess. I learned as much during our little sparring match some time ago. However, like you, she is strong. She'll be fine," he says and look at the other three. "The four of you have been excused from your classes for the next few days in order to help with your recovery. Just because your auras protected you, does not mean you're out of the woods yet. I'd advise you take it easy and rest for now," he says.

Deciding to take his advice, the three fall back asleep to conserve energy, with Yang snoring like usual not too long after that. Agnika looks back at Weiss, who remains asleep.

 _"That was too close for comfort. It's a good thing I made it back in time…If I had been one second late…No, no use in thinking like that. Weiss and her friends are alive, and that's all that matters,"_ he thinks.

At that moment, Weiss groans a little bit and slowly opens her eyes. Blinking a few times, she looks up to see Agnika looking out into who-knows-where, mostly deep in thought.

"…Agnika…" she mutters, getting her attention.

Agnika leans closer to her, "Weiss, good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" he asks.

Weiss rest her hand on her head, "Ugh, I've been better," she groans and slowly looks over to see the others in their respective beds. She sighs, "They're okay. That's good," she says.

"Weiss, do you remember what happened earlier?" Agnika asks.

"…Yes. We fought against that unknown Grimm…and lost. We…we almost died. I know that death is a possibility for huntsmen and huntresses, but to actually face it like that…It was frightening to be honest," she says.

"Everyone feels fear, Weiss. There's no shame in that. It what makes you human, or Faunus depending on your species," Agnika replies. Weiss smiles for a moment, but then frowns and looks down. "Weiss, what's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Agnika, I'm…I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"For what?" he asks, confused.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've been dead, and would have failed to keep my promise to you. I thought that if I trained and studied hard enough, I could be strong like you, but it seems that's not the case," she explains.

"Weiss…" he says and places a comforting hand on her right cheek. "You never failed me, and I believe you never will. More importantly, you have it all wrong. I don't want you to be strong like me. I want you to find your own strength, to be as strong as YOU can possibly be, to be strong like you yourself. Strength comes in many forms, and not all of them are related to combat. True strength is something you can only find within yourself, and only you alone can acquire that strength. You are young and are still learning so much about yourself and about the world of Remnant. I've been around for well over 300 years, and even now, I'm still learning new things, and working on my own strength. All I want you to do is keep training the only way Weiss Schnee knows how. That is all," he says.

Hearing these words brings a smile to Weiss' face as she blushes and tears up a little bit, but manages to nod in response.

…

Meanwhile, the Grimm Andras returns to the woman's lair and lands in front of her.

"So, you've returned, my creation," she says.

"It seems your new Grimm failed to defeat this new dilemma of ours," Watts says as he and two other men stand behind her.

One of the other men is a large man with a beard, wearing a green tailcoat, while the other has his hair in a ponytail, is wearing white clothing that shows his scarred chest, and a maniacal smile on his face.

"Heh-heh-heh, looks like the new toy is broken," the man in white clothing says while chuckling evilly.

"Silence. Andras here survived the encounter and managed to escape. That itself is a victory, because now he knows more about his opponent and will be better prepared the next time they face off. For now, my Andras, you must regain your strength, and become stronger before you can face this adversary of ours. Return to the pit to heal. Watts, inform Cinder to continue with her plans. She still needs to regain the rest of the Fall Maiden's power," the woman orders them and they leave.

The Andras remains behind, watching them walk away, and growls as its eyes glow brighter.

"…Gun…dam…"

* * *

 **The first round goes to Agnika. Some may find the infirmary scene unnecessary because of their aura, but then again, they did fight against a Grimm more powerful than anything they've face before, and were almost killed for it. Anyway, it seems the Andras is getting stronger, and smarter. What awaits Agnika and Team RWBY in the future? Updates will be less frequent since I'm back in college. Until next time, please Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Devil of a Workout

**Here we are at Chapter 15. People have been asking for Barbatos Lupus Rex to be added to the story. He will, but I first need to find the right spot to put him in and a story behind it, which may take some time. Anyway, time to see how Team RWBY's recovery is going. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's Chapter 15. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Devil of a Workout**

The next day after Team RWBY's battle with the Grimm Andras, the four girls are already out of the infirmary, thanks to their auras healing them. However, Ozpin and Agnika strongly advised them to take it easy and not do any strenuous activity for a while, so they mainly lounged around in their dorm room. Weiss was usually studying so she wouldn't fall behind in her classes. Meanwhile, Ruby had managed to get some tools from the school's forge thanks to Jaune, and was tuning up her scythe, along with making any repairs needed to any of the team's weapons, with their permission of course. Blake enjoyed getting the chance to read her books, though sometimes had to deal with Yang when the blonde got too bored. When she wasn't fighting Grimm, or in class, Yang would sometimes go to the training room to workout, but Professor Ozpin was adamant about them taking it easy, so she had to put that off for a little while. One thing they all agreed on was that it was nice to be able to rest up like this and regain their strength. They all know that the Andras is still out there, still a dangerous threat to the people of Remnant.

"So besides getting back to our classes and usual routine, what do you guys wanna do?" Ruby asks as she polishes the blades of her scythe.

"Studying, what else is there?" Weiss replies.

"I just want to get back to my training. Don't get me wrong, I like not having to go to classes for a few days, but I need to do something physical, or else I might just lose it," Yang says, doing something on her scroll and swinging her legs on the edge of her bunk.

"Reading," Blake flatly says.

Ruby groans and rolls her eyes, "Of course you all are…Did Angika and Professor Ozpin find out anything about that new Grimm we fought the other day?" she asks, addressing the Goliath in the room.

"The last time I spoke to him, Agnika said that they couldn't find any information related to it. It's definitely some new type of Grimm, and what concerns me was how smart it was during our battle," Weiss notes.

"How smart? How about how strong. I gave that thing everything I had, even with my semblance, but I couldn't leave a scratch on it. Nothing's ever taken one of my powered up punches and survived without any injury on it. It was insane," Yang adds.

"I definitely agree on the smart part. I've never seen, nor heard of a Grimm wielding a weapon that wasn't a part of its own body. It had a sword, and could fire off bone shards from its arms. I mean, we've fought against a Deathstalker that uses its giant pincers and stinger as weapons, and then there was the giant Nevermore we fought during our initiation that shot out its feathers like a storm of bullets, but I've never heard of a Grimm that fought the way that thing did," Blake says.

"Well, Agnika was able to beat it and force it to retreat. That means it's not invincible. As long as he's around, the next time that Grimm shows up, we'll all fight it together and take it down for good," Ruby cheers.

"Somehow, thinking about fighting that thing again, even with Agnika's help, does not fill me with confidence," Yang says.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Yang has a point. We're just students. We're not yet ready for something like that…We need more training, a lot more," Weiss says.

Ruby groans at this, but then thinks for a moment. Suddenly, a light bulb turns on in her head, and she smiles.

"Well, if training is what we need, then why not ask Agnika to train us?" she suggests.

"Agnika? Are you sure he would agree to train us?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, after all he said so himself, he was a highly capable and experienced warrior back on his world. Learning new combat tactics and skills from someone like him should really help us be more prepared for the next time that unknown Grimm shows up. I'm sure if we all ask together nicely, he'll accept the idea," Ruby explains.

They all look at her and mentally think about the good point she made.

"Well, if my sister thinks it's a good idea, then it can't be all bad," Yang says.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby yells.

"I guess we could ask him. Hopefully, he won't be too busy to train us," Weiss agrees to the idea.

"Only one way to find out," Blake notes.

"Okay, then tomorrow we'll find Agnika and see if he's willing to train us," Ruby decides.

…

The next day, the team heads to Agnika's base since they knew about it from Professor Ozpin, though they had to make sure that no one was following them to it. Once they found it, they knocked on the door to see if Agnika was home. Above the door, a small security camera appeared and scanned them, creeping them out a little bit before they were cleared and the entrance opened up to them. They walked inside and find Agnika typing away in front of several monitors, each one focused on a different location, though most are in Vale or outside of it.

"Team RWBY, how is your recovery progressing?" he asks as he turns to face them.

"It's good. We should be back to full strength by tomorrow…You've certainly got a lot of cameras all over Vale," Ruby says.

"Yes, I'm monitoring the area and outside the kingdom in case something happens. I also have contacts that can inform me if anything is happening outside the kingdoms that I should attend to. It is my duty after all. But enough about that, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asks.

"Well…we were hoping that you'd be willing to train us," Weiss says.

"Me? Train you? May I ask why?" he asks.

"That Grimm we fought the other day. You were the only one that could stand against it, but there may come a time where it will return and you won't be around to stop it. And there may be more of them out there. We didn't stand a chance against it, and it made us realize that we still have a long way to go," Blake adds.

"Then why not continue your classes. Your instructors are all highly capable huntsmen. Surely, you will become skilled warriors thanks to them once you graduate," Agnika theorizes.

"That's the thing. We may not have time to get better by the time we graduate. That thing is out there, right now. Yeah, maybe after we graduate, we can take it, but what about before then? How many people will that Grimm kill before graduation? Time is something we don't have a whole lot of right now," Yang says.

"Agnika, you've had more training and experience than any of the teachers here, maybe even more than Professor Ozpin. Plus, you're from a different world. You've learned fighting techniques that are foreign to Vale, or even Remnant. It has to be you," Ruby adds.

"Agnika, we can't just sit by and do nothing. That is NOT what we are here for. Please, train us," Weiss practically begs him.

Agnika thinks of what to do, but then sees the sheer determination in their eyes to get better. He'd rather they not have to face that Grimm again, but they make a few valid points. What if there was more of them out there? What if it did return while he was away on another assignment? The fact remains that he can't be everywhere at once, and he won't always be there to protect them. Eventually he comes to a decision.

Agnika nods, "Very well. I will train you," he says, and they look like they're about to cheer. "BUT, do not think that our friendship will make me go easy on you. If you are to be truly ready to face that beast again, you will endure cruel training. More importantly, I have three rules. One: You will not stop until I tell you to stop. Two: you will obey my every directive. And Three: no taking shortcuts or quick corners, or else you'll answer to me. Is that understood?" he asks, getting into drill sergeant mode.

The group suddenly become a little nervous, "O-okay," Ruby nervously answers for the group.

"Good. Our first training session will be in two days. I will talk to Ozpin to get us the training room and to make sure no one will interrupt us. I expect you to meet me at the training grounds at 6:00 sharp. No arguments," he says.

The girls all nod, but start to get the feeling that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

…

The day finally comes around when they were supposed to start their first day of training. Ruby had set the clock to wake them up a half an hour before they were supposed to meet Agnika. When the alarm goes off, all the girls groan at having to wake up so early, but feel it would be worse to come in late to Agnika's class. They all get up and get changed, and head over to the training room, making sure that no one else was around along the way. Once they entered the training room, they see Agnika standing in the center of the area, and all around him are different training equipment, from training dummies, to target posts, to workout equipment. Everything he needs to get them into fighting shape…or send them to an early grave.

"Good, you all made it just in time. Now then, fall in!" he orders them, and they quickly move to stand in front of them. "Now then, the first lesson for today is learning your weaknesses and mastering them to the point where they are no longer a weakness, but a strength. At times, you will train together. Other times, you will train separately. Luckily, none of you have any early classes this semester, so we'll have plenty of time to train…at least until you pass out from exhaustion," he says, making the girls start to feel a little scared at the notion. "Now then, for today, each of you will work individually, so I can gain a better grasp of your abilities, and your weaknesses. Weiss…" he gestures to the ice queen. "Your main weakness is that you lack the physical endurance that your teammates possess. They can take more damage than you can, so you will first need to work on conditioning. Strengthening your stamina and physical strength. Start with twenty laps around the training grounds," he says, and then straps on ten-pound weights to her arms, legs, and waist. "These weights will help. And remember, no Dust or using your weapon or semblance. Now get moving!" he orders. Weiss immediately struggles to hold up the weight as she starts slowly running around the training grounds. "Ruby, you're exceptionally skilled with your scythe, but without it, you leave much to be desired. Your task is to learn how to fight without it. You will be sparring with me to train yourself in hand to hand combat. Wait for me in the sparring arena," he says, and she moves over to the sparring section. "Blake Belladonna, you have great skill, and some decent physical prowess, however, you're main weakness is in the way you use your weapon. Your weapon is excellent in close-range, but in a long-range fight, it leaves much to be desired. You need to improve your aiming and use the pistol to hit a target's weak point multiple times. For now, go to the target range. You must hit the center target with every shot, up to the point where each round hits the exact same spot," he says, and Blake nods before heading over to the range. "And finally Yang Xiao Long. You have the most raw power of your team, are the most physically adept, and may be the best at close-range combat. Your semblance allows you to gain strength each time you take damage, giving you even more power. However, sometimes you release that power all at once. That may work for some opponents, and is good against a group of them, it won't work for every adversary. Your task…" he begins before pulling out a green leaf. "…Is to shatter this leaf. You cannot rip it, tear it, stomp on it, or use your teeth to tear it up. You must use your fist to shatter it. And you must shatter it before it hits the ground, not after. Oh, and no burning it either. If you show even a spark of a flame, you will fail the test and will have to start over. Understood?" he asks.

Yang rubs her head in confusion, "Um, how is that supposed to help me become stronger? I don't get how a leaf can do it," Yang asks.

"That is for you to figure out. It's a part of your training. And remember, no cheating, and no flames. Now go," he orders her. Yang shrugs her shoulders and takes the leaf before heading off to a separate section of the training grounds. Agnika turns back to Ruby, "Alright Ruby. Let us begin," he says as he raises his right palm in front of her. "Throw a few punches at me. Show me your form with them, and then try a few kicks," he says.

Ruby hesitates for a moment, _"I hate not being able to train with my sweetheart. I really don't get it, but if he thinks it'll work, I guess I'll just go along with it,"_ she thinks before raising her fists.

Ruby throws a weak right punch, and then a left punch of equal strength. She does this a few times before punching Agnika's metal hand starts to hurt. She then decides to switch to her kicks. She throws a left side kick, followed by a right front kick, and goes from there. While her kicks seem a bit better than her punches, Agnika can clearly see the lack of strength, skill, and technique in her physical attacks. At one point, Ruby throws a right side kick, but then Agnika suddenly grabs her foot, spins her around, and tosses her onto the floor.

"I believe you can see where you are clearly lacking. A weapon is only as strong as the one who wields it. Your scythe is strong, but unless you get just as strong, you will never get it to its ultimate limit. Now then, let us continue," he says, beckoning her to come at him.

Ruby grits her teeth before she gets back up and attacks again. Meanwhile, Weiss is sweating profusely as she is barely jogging around the training grounds, doing everything she can not to pass out. She has only made a few laps, but she can feel her legs burning. The weights on her feel heavier than when she started, and her breathing has become ragged. However, if there's one thing she knows, it's that a Schnee never quits, and never backs down from a challenge. More importantly, Weiss couldn't live with herself if she were to fail right in front of Agnika. He puts a lot of faith in her, and she won't allow that faith to be misplaced. Though her body wants to stop, her will continues to push her forward, no matter how slow she goes. With Blake, she gets ready to aim her pistol at the targets. She believes this will not have much difficulty, but then the targets start moving. She gets a better look and sees them all attached to poles moving around on the floor, taking no clear path and moving around each other. Seeing that this won't be so simple, she aims her pistol and takes a shot. However, she shot ends up on the outside of one target, missing the center. She aims and fires off another shot, only this time a different target moves in the line of fire and blocks the round, missing the center of both targets. Blake takes a few more shots, each one missing the center of the targets, with some of them being blocked. It's then that she notices something. Every time she fires off a shot, the targets begins to move a little faster than before, making it more difficult to land a decisive hit.

Blake grits her teeth, _"This will be harder than I thought,"_ she thinks.

Out of all of them though, Yang is having the most trouble. No matter how many times she tries, her punches don't shatter the leaf. It either wraps over her fist, or the rush of air from the attack blows it out of the way. She has been doing this for a few minutes, and she's starting to get really irritated with it. She just couldn't figure out the logic behind it, but kept going anyway. One punch after another, the leaf remained intact. She could feel her anger rising, but she tried to keep the flames down, as Agnika instructed. However, with each passing moment, her punches started to get sloppy, less controlled. Agnika could see that it was getting to her, watching her while blocking Ruby's punches without looking. At this rate, she would explode. This goes on for a little while longer before Agnika decides it's time.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing," he calls out and they all stop. "That's enough for now. Today was just to show you all what you need to work on and improve. For now, return to your dorm and rest up a bit before your classes begin. See you next time," he says and leaves.

At that point, Weiss finally collapses onto the ground, and Yang explodes, destroying everything around her. Meanwhile, Ruby is just tired while Blake is rubbing her head. Meanwhile, Agnika waits outside the training grounds.

"This may take longer than I thought," Agnika mutters.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Who'd better to train the members of Team RWBY than Agnika Kaieru? I have a reason behind their training regiments with Agnika, some more obvious than others. Will the team survive their training with Agnika? What awaits them in the future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Much Needed Advice

**Here we are at chapter 16. A little more training for Team RWBY (if they can survive it) and maybe some other stuff. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Much needed advice**

The members of Team RWBY have just returned, barely, to their dorm room. Yang carried Weiss on her shoulder since the ice queen couldn't even stand because of Agnika's training. Once they were inside, Yang placed Weiss on her bunk and then they all flopped onto their own beds.

"Thanks Yang. Sorry for the trouble," Weiss says, sounding exhausted.

"No problem. I needed to do something physical besides breaking the school to use of the rage in me. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to think that asking Agnika to train us was a bad idea. I mean, come on, trying to shatter a leaf. What kind of training plan is that?" she says.

"I'm…sure he has his reasons. Even if we can't exactly figure them out," Blake says.

"Easy for you to say. All you had to do was target practice with your pistol. Face it, at this rate, if the Grimm don't destroy the school, I just may end up doing the deed myself," Yang argues.

"…I think he has the right idea…" Ruby finally says, gaining their attention.

"What makes you think that?" Yang asks.

"When I sparred against him. Throwing some random punches or kicks, and seeing how I did them. It made me realize a few things," Ruby replies.

"Like what?" Weiss asks.

"Well, I love Crescent Rose. I made her myself, my little sweetheart. But, this made me understand that I may not always have my weapon by my side when I get into a tight situation. We are training to become huntresses, which means we have to be ready for anything…And it turns out I was ready for anything. I mean, when I've seen you fight Yang, you fight with your fists and your own body, and it's incredible how strong and skilled you are at it. I don't want to stop fighting with my weapon, and I want to get even better at it, but if that's all I practice in, then should I get into a sticky situation and my scythe isn't with me, I'll be in trouble. Agnika knew this, and that's why he trained me the way he did. He's helping me, helping us all, to become better fighters," Ruby explains.

This gets everyone thinking, until Weiss speaks next.

"Ruby has a point…Can't believe I just said that…I have my way of fighting, but let's be honest, I'm not as physically gifted as you three (in more ways than one). Our time during the initiation test showed that, and then some other stuff after that. Since coming here, being with all of you, I've come to realize that my life back in Atlas has not only made me…ignorant, spoiled, and feeling privileged, it's also made me weak in a way. Believe me, life was not easy for me back home, but it wasn't quite as difficult as it was for you guys. I want to keep my promise to Agnika, and I have complete faith in him. So, if he believes that this will help me become a better huntress, then I'll do whatever he needs me to do," Weiss adds.

"…Mine may have been simple compared to yours, but it definitely opened my eyes to a few things. I'm not really the type to praise myself, but I'm no slouch when it comes to fighting up close and personal," Blake begins.

"You got that right," Yang says.

"Anyway, I'm not really the long-distance fighter, even though my weapon is designed to be able to do so. But, I think it's a good idea to learn a few new tricks to using my weapon. Agnika wanted me to hit the bullseye with every shit because he wants me to reach that goal soon, since time may not be on our side right now. I pistol doesn't have the range that Ruby's scythe has, or the power that Yang's gauntlets have, but if I can learn to fire them at the right time, in the right spot, it can still do some serious damage. Yes, I can just use my weapon and swing myself up close to an enemy, but that may not always be the best option to take. Learning new methods to fight can be really beneficial to us. I've seen firsthand what Agnika is capable of. We all have. I think we should listen to what he tells us to do for now," Blake notes.

"Okay, but how is that supposed to help me with my routine? I still don't get why my workout is trying to shatter a stupid leaf. Think you guys could give me a hand with that?" Yang asks.

"Sorry Yang, but I think that you won't really understand the lesson unless you figure it out yourself. It is a part of your training, after all," Weiss says.

"Keep thinking that and next time you're worn out, I won't carry you back to the dorm," Yang retorts.

"Yang, you DID blow up a night club one time. I still don't understand why that was necessary if all you were doing was going to talk to someone," Ruby notes.

"Hey, first off, they started it. Second of all, they touched my hair. NO ONE touches my hair. And third…well…they had it coming," Yang counters.

Ruby sighs, "Well, for now, let's just get cleaned up before we have to head out for our classes later," she says, and they all nod in agreement, though Yang still seems a bit upset.

…

A few days have passed since Team RWBY's first training session with Agnika. Each time they go in, they end up coming out like they just came back from a long, hard-fought battle. While progress was slow, they were making progress with their training, and were seeing more and more that Agnika knows what he's doing. Well…all except for Yang. Despite her best efforts, Yang is still having trouble passing her test, and the same leaf remains fully intact. Agnika watches as Yang struggles to keep her anger, and her flames, down before she ends up incinerating everything in sight. He looks on to see the others are slowly getting a head of her in terms of their progress, but of course they all still have a long way to go.

 _"She's so used to using her anger to fuel her flames that it's become as natural as breathing…I may have to try a different approach with her,"_ he thinks before deciding on a plan. "Alright everyone, that's enough for now. I'll let you off early for today. Return to your room for now," he says and they all breathe a sigh of relief. Blake and Ruby help Weiss up and carry her back to their dorm with Yang, still fuming, walking behind them. "Not you, Yang. I must discuss something with you," he stops the blonde.

Yang looks at the others, who give her a supportive look that says "good luck" before they leave.

Yang sighs and turns around to face him, "What is it? You want to tell me how bad I'm doing at this training of yours?" he says, clearly irritated.

"First, come with me," he says and leaves, with her soon behind him.

…

The two soon end up in the Emerald forest, in a small clearing surrounded by trees, Agnika standing in front of Yang.

"Now then, you've been having trouble with your lesson, and because of that, you are falling behind the rest of your team," he notes.

"Yeah, well kind of hard to keep up with them when the little test you gave me isn't even a real test," Yang counters.

However, Agnika remains unfazed, "Is that how you see it? Yang, the universe is larger than your understanding of it. Just as there are different roads that can lead to the same place, there is more than one perspective to see the same thing. Now then…" he says and pulls out the dreaded leaf Yang has come to despise. "I want you to try to shatter this leaf again," he instructs her.

"Are you serious? I thought we were out here to fix that problem?" she asks.

"We are. Now perform your test," he instructs her. Yang groans and takes the leaf. She tosses it up into the air and waits a moment before she throws another punch, once again with the same result. "Again," Agnika says as he slowly starts walking around Yang. Yang tries again, but no dice. "Again," he says, and once more Yang gets the same result as her anger starts to rise. "Again," he says once more.

Yang goes on for a few more minutes, punching the same leaf, and not making any progress. The only thing she seems to be making progress in is getting angrier and angrier by the second. All the while Agnika slowly walks around her, remaining calm and with his hands clasped behind him. Eventually, Yang gets so angry that her semblance explodes and burns away the leaf along with everything else around her, except Agnika. Agnika remains stationary as he watches Yang breathe heavily from her rage.

"I see you failed the test again," he notes.

Yang glares at him, "Look, I destroyed the stupid leaf. It doesn't matter how I did it, as long as I did it!" she yells.

"Yes, you did burn the leaf to ashes…as well as your own teammates," he says.

"WHAT?!" Yang looks horrified as she looks around, but finds nothing near her, only burnt grass…and three burnt pieces of wood on the ground behind her. She then turns to face Agnika, seething, "That's NOT funny. You made me believe that I hurt my friends, my sister!" she yells.

"Exactly," he says and walks over and picks up one of the burnt pieces of wood. "Imagine of this piece of wood had been Weiss, Blake, or Ruby. What if they were really here? That would mean that they were hurt by your explosion, by your anger. Is that something you wish to happen?" he asks.

At hearing this, Yang's anger quickly dissipates in favor of a look of horror, "N-no, I…I don't want anything bad to happen to them. Especially if it was because of me. Sure I tease them and mess with them, but that's because I care about them all so much. I…I…" she trails off as she falls onto her knees on the ground.

Agnika kneels next to her, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, "That is part of what I've been trying to show you Yang. Your power is strong against a group of enemies, but it can just as much be a double-edged sword. You must learn to control your fire. For example, look at the sun. It is a ball of fire, and yet it maintains its shape rather than going berserk across the cosmos. Despite all that energy, all that power, it can still be kept under control. I want you to learn how to control that power that you wield. Which is why I wanted to teach you this," he explains, and pulls out another leaf from a tree. He tosses it into the air and a moment later, thrusts ONE FINGER at it, and it shatters into pieces. This surprises Yang, who remains speechless. "This is what I wanted to teach you, Yang. Focus. What you need to learn is how to focus that power of yours, to concentrate it all into a single point, and then hit your enemy with all that combined power to take them down in one shot. That is far more effective when you face a single opponent than for a group of them. More importantly, I want you to learn to control your anger, because if you lose control…then the people you care about may end up paying the price," he explains. Yang stands up and he gives her another leaf. "Now, focus your energy and then try again," he instructs her. Yang nods and closes her eyes, channeling her semblance and her strength. "Good. Concentrate, feel the fire burning within you. Let the flames surge forth, but ensure that you do not get consumed by the fire. Feel its flow, and then focus it," he says.

Yang takes a few slow breaths, her aura glowing as she channels her energy. Agnika watches as she raises her leaf and tosses it into the air. Keeping her eyes closed, she remains motionless as the leaf slowly falls in front of her. A moment later, she quickly opens her eyes and thrusts forth her right index finger at the leaf, and it shatters into pieces.

Yang lets out a huge smile, "Yes! I did it! I finally did it! Take that you stupid leaf!" she cheers.

"Good job, Yang. Now that you've learned how to focus your energy, the next part of your training will be to focus a greater amount of that energy on larger, stronger targets. I will have them set up for you during your next training session," Agnika says as he walks up to her.

Yang rubs her head, "Yeah, thanks. And sorry about exploding on you like that. I can get really frustrated sometimes," she apologizes to him.

"We all make mistakes Yang. What's important is that we learn from them. It's not easy adjusting to a new combat technique, especially with one who is so used to doing things her way like yourself," he says.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" she interrupts him.

"Anyway, I believe you should return to your dorm room. You have classes later," he says.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" she freaks out and runs off back to the school, while Agnika just stares flatly.

"I guess she forgot that it would be faster if I flew her to her dorm window," he deadpans.

…

After Yang had gotten over her little leaf problem, the rest of the group managed to keep their training up at a good pace with each other. Weiss still had trouble with the weights, but was showing signs that her physical strength is increasing. Blake is starting to get a few shots in the red center of her targets, though the rest have yet to hit their mark. Agnika decided that upper-body attacks with her arms would not suit Ruby, however, thanks to her semblance, her legs can be utilized for some strong kicks with enough training, so he's been more focused on those with Ruby. Meanwhile, Yang has been getting better with her training, but now Agnika has her wear a set of headphones to play music in order to trip up her focus. Yang thought that wouldn't be a problem…until she started listening to what music was playing. The one kind of music she hates with a passion: classical music. The sounds make Yang grind her teeth as she attempts to focus her energy, wanting to take them off so badly, but knew that the second she did so is the second she fails. When Agnika felt like it, he added some more weights to Weiss' workout, and there have been a few times where she ended up crawling on all fours just to move. Meanwhile, he made the targets Blake is supposed to hit smaller and increased the speed of the moving targets. Finally, for Ruby, he implemented a few training dummies that would attack her and she had to take them down with just her legs; no scythe.

After another training session had ended, Agnika sent them back to their dorm to rest.

…

"I need some real music. Fast," Yang says while kicking the dorm room door open and walking inside with Weiss in her arms.

Weiss sighs, "Thanks again, Yang. Sorry about this. But I can barely stand with all the extra weight Agnika put on me," Weiss groans. But when Yang was about to say something, she stops her. "Make one bad pun about that. One WORD about that, and music will be the least of your problems," she warns her.

Yang nervously chuckles, "Okay, okay, I won't say anything. Here you go," she says as she lays Weiss on her bunk before jumping onto her own. Yang then pulls out her scroll, plugs in some headphones, and gets her music flowing. Yang sighs in relief, "Hah, finally. This is much better," she says.

"Personally, I quite enjoy some classical music. I do sing after all," Weiss notes.

"Maybe you could sing something for Agnika sometime," Blake jokes with a hint of a smile as she opens a book.

"What?! Don't be absurd. Agnika has too much on his hands to worry about how good my singing is…But…do you think he would enjoy that?" she asks, showing a faint blush.

"In that case, would you sing for us, Weiss?" Ruby asks on her bunk.

"No," Weiss flatly replies, making Ruby pout.

…

Agnika stands in the vault below the school, standing in front of Amber's pod with Ozpin and Glynda beside him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Glynda asks.

"Yes. A Maiden's powers come from their aura, their soul. But, that aura can still be treated as a form of energy, and all forms of energy give off a specific energy signature. If I can isolate her power's energy signature, then that may make it easier for us to locate the one that has the other half of her powers. But for that, I need to scan her aura to memorize the energy signature," Agnika explains as he steps in front of the life pod.

"Will this affect Amber in any way?" Ozpin asks.

"No. She will remain unharmed. If it was tracking her, a blood sample would suffice, but we need to track her powers, which of course are split. Now then, I need to focus," he says.

Agnika focuses his sensors on Amber's aura, trying to get a read on the faint energy it emits. After a few minutes, his sensors began to isolate her aura's energy and soon enough, he had the aura's energy signature inputted into his mind.

"Well?" Glynda asks.

"I have it. I don't know if this will truly work, but if it does, then all I need to do is get near the assailant, and I'll pick up the stolen power. Then we'll finally know who attacked Amber," Agnika says.

"Then we had best get moving, before the enemy does," Ozpin says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. I did this because I never actually did a bonding chapter between Agnika and Yang, so here it is. Hope the thing with the aura energy signature at the end makes sense, because honestly Cinder is no longer the main threat to Agnika and Team RWBY, that's Andras. Anyway, will Agnika find Amber's attacker? Will Amber get her powers back? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Extinguish the Flame

**Here we are at chapter 17. I'm just trying to get something out of the way here because of where my story is heading, and I never really thought about it much. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's Chapter 17. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Extinguishing the Flame**

In a warehouse in downtown Vale, three individuals stand in front of some stolen containers of Dust products. One of them is a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She is wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consists of an intricate, exotic-looking, thin white top and shallow-cut, olive undershirt, on the back of which shows the symbol of a cut gem. She is also wearing a three-ring armband on her left arm. She also has on white pants and brown chaps ending at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she has a pair of what seem to be pistols in rectangle-shaped holsters on her rear waist, and a single pouch.

The second is a young man, who is pale and well-built, with gray eyes and short gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He is wearing a gray and black two-toned partial-zip jacket, covering his upper body. He is also wearing a single notched belt with a sash or bandana draped over it, with a black winged-sandal shown on the sash. On his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He is wearing black pants and a pair of black, metal boots with a design similar to Yang Xiao Long's shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

The one standing in between them is another woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She is wearing lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

"This seems like a lot less Dust then we planned on stealing," the boy, Mercury says.

"Shut up, we know that already. Ever since that flying robot showed up, our plans have been going down the drain. White Fang getting arrested, Dust robberies being stopped, and Torchwick getting locked up a lot earlier than planned. Unless we deal with that thing, we may be stuck in this rut for a long while," the girl, Emerald, points out.

"Quiet!" the woman, Cinder Fall, orders them. "While things have become more…difficult since this 'devil' the White Fang call it showed up, we cannot falter. We'll simply have to make do with the Dust that we've already acquired. What has Adam Taurus said about the White Fang's part in our plans?" she ask Emerald.

"Only that a lot of them are beginning to question whether or not to continue listening to us. Adam is trying to keep them inline, but even he is having problems, and is honestly starting to question us as well. You think we need to threaten them again?" Emerald explains.

"Perhaps, but for now, we need to move. Have whatever White Fang members are still listening to us move this shipment to our hideout in the southeast. As for us, we need to get ready for phase two of our plan. As long as they don't find out who we are, then we can still salvage this operation," Cinder says.

…

Meanwhile, Agnika flies over the city, keeping his sensors on high alert as he scans for any energy signatures matching those of Amber's aura and powers. Luckily, there are some storm clouds out today, giving him some cover and keeping a lot of people inside today. However, he knows that this is just the easy part. Finding the assailant is one thing, taking them down will be another. He continues to fly over the city, already through over half of the city and still having no luck finding his intended target.

"Now then, there's a high chance that the assailant is still somewhere here in the city. They tried to steal all of Amber's power, but failed. There's no way they would settle with half of her power, when they could have all of it. Those who seek power can be predictable if you know how to deal with them. There's also a chance the attacker was connected to Torchwick, the White Fang, and the Dust robberies. All these elements happening in the same city? I never did believe in coincidence," he mutters as he keeps his recon going. However, once he gets closer to the downtown section of Vale, he starts to pick up something on his scanners. Moving closer, the signal becomes stronger. Eventually, he finds what he's looking for at a warehouse of sorts. Coming out of the clouds, he notices a few White Fang members standing guard outside the warehouse. "There you are," he says as his eyes light up.

Back in the warehouse, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury watch as several White Fang members start loading up the Dust into crates to be shipped out of the city. However, a moment later, a large explosion occurs as the warehouse doors fly past them. They look back to the cloud of smoke, only for several rounds to fly out, taking out the White Fang goons in the area. Mercury and Emerald take out their weapons while Cinder remains calm. Soon enough, they see the fabled 'devil' walk out of the smoke, carrying the unconscious bodies of two White Fang members in his hands. He throws them at their feet and then takes out his swords.

"So this is the famous 'devil'? Definitely knows how to make an entrance, I'll give it that," Cinder mutters, eying the bodies. She then looks at Agnika.

"I've finally found you, assailant. The time has come for you to answer for your attack on the Fall Maiden," he says.

"Since when do robots speak like humans?" Mercury asks Cinder.

"I am no ordinary machine, boy. You would do well to remember that," Agnika warns him.

"What do we do? From what I've heard, this thing's supposed to be tough," Emerald notes, keeping her guns trained on Agnika.

Cinder remains calm and steps forward, "Tell me, what is your name?" she asks.

"Gundam Bael Custos. And your name?" he replies.

"Not important. I must say, you definitely seem like the type to possess overwhelming power. Makes it sad that you're wasting it in such a manner," she says.

"And what you mean by that?" he inquires.

"You possess great strength, and yet you follow the orders of those beneath you. Why waste it on protecting the weak when you could rule them? You could be capable of so much more than this. I'm sure there have been those that see you as nothing more than a machine, a weapon, a tool. Don't you feel you deserve better than that? Join me and my group, and all your desires will be granted. With our combined might, we can rule this entire world and change it in our own image. So, what do you say?" she asks.

"…There have been those who have seen me as a weapon, a tool, and have used me as such…" he begins, making Cinder smile. "But…" he says, making her lose that smile. "There are far more people who treat me with respect, who call me friend, and who wish to fight by my side. I want to see those people shine through the darkness, as beacons of hope for the innocent. I will not abandon them for some sick lust for power. More importantly…it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. As tempting as your offer may be, I will have to decline," he says, raising his right sword at her.

Cinder sighs, "Too bad. Seems I have no choice…but to kill you then," she says before she fires off a blast of fire at Agnika.

Agnika quickly slashes through the attack, and then fires off some cannon shots at the three. Cinder's group scatters, and Emerald fires off her guns at Agnika, who spins his blades around to block the attack, while Mercury runs around to attack his right flank. When he gets close, Mercury does a roundhouse kick, but Agnika swing his right blade to deflect it, and then kicks him away. Cinder fires off three more fire blasts, forcing Agnika to jump back to evade them. Emerald and Mercury run at him, and they jump up, Emerald with her blades and Mercury with his boots, to attack him. Agnika blocks their attacks with his swords, and then pushes them back. Agnika goes on the attack and flies at them, coming up to swing his swords a few times at the two cronies. Emerald rolls under one strike while Mercury spins over a second and end up pinning Agnika. Emerald goes for his back, but he engages his thrusters to blow her back while also charging Mercury. Mercury performs a front flip kick, but Agnika deflects it with his left sword and then thrusts his right sword, striking Mercury in the chest. At this point, Cinder joins in again.

She conjures up her bow and fires off three arrows that land around Agnika. Agnika jumps back just as they explode, and then fires off a few more cannon shots at Cinder. Cinder evades the shots, but as soon as she looks up, Agnika is already on her. She switches her bow into its dual sword mode, and the two perform a dance of blades with one another. The two seem to be even, but Cinder soon finds herself being pushed back by Agnika's superior power and, unknowing to her, his experience. At one point, he manages to disarm her of her left blade and lands three blows on her body, with the third being a kick that knocks her away. Suddenly, Agnika moves right s Emerald fires some more shots at him from behind. She then uses the chains on her weapons and wraps them around one of his arms. However, Agnika pulls her in and activates his right drill spike, slamming it into her chest and dealing her some major damage. Sending Emerald flying, Agnika then notices Mercury break-dancing on the floor, and firing off a swarm of shots that fly in a circular formation above him. He then launches all the rounds at Agnika.

Agnika takes out some of the rounds with his cannons, and then braces himself for the rest, which explode all around him. The three criminals regroup, but that is when Agnika zooms out of the smoke, straight towards them. He throws his combat knives at them, with only one of them grazing Mercury who couldn't react fast enough, and then pulls out his swords to slam them down on them. The three dodge the attack, but then Agnika goes after Mercury. Agnika swings his blades at the boy, who deflects each swing with his boots, but at one point, Agnika sees an opening and head-butts Mercury in the face, staggering him enough to send his left drill spike into his chest, dealing more damage, and then deals a right hook that knocks him to the ground. Cinder fires off some more fire blasts at Agnika, but he deflects each attack with his swords. Emerald comes at his left flank and fires off some shots. Agnika blocks them, and then swings his left sword, hitting her and knocking her back.

"Arrgh! We can't land a decent hit on this guy!" Emerald yells.

Agnika does a swing kick at her, but she backflips away to avoid it and lands near Cinder, who is then joined by Mercury.

"Emerald, time for us to leave," Cinder orders her.

Emerald nods and activates her semblance on Agnika, making the three of them disappear. However…

"Hmm. Nice trick, however…" he mutters as his sensors pick up his three opponents easily. He then fires off some cannon shots at them, forcing them to block the shots and become visible again. "A feeble trick like that won't work on me," he says.

"How did he see through me semblance?!" Emerald freaks out.

"From what I can tell, your semblance manipulates one's senses, making them hallucinate…but that only works on those of flesh and blood, not on someone with a mechanical mind such as I. Now then…" he says and then charges at them again.

Mercury and Emerald fire their weapons at Agnika, but he evades or blocks all the rounds coming at him. When he gets close, Agnika swings his swords at them, but both dodge. Cinder conjures up some fire and sends out a burst of flames at him. However, Agnika swings both his swords downward and cuts clean through the attack, surprising Cinder. Emerald attacks from the left with her scythe blades, but Agnika parries her strike and shoulder tackles her away, and then follows it up with a left backhand to her face. Mercury joins back in and goes for Agnika's feet, trying to knock off his balance. However, Agnika impales the ground with his right sword, blocking his strike. Mercury twirls into the air to throw a kick at his face, but with his free hand, Agnika grabs his right foot. He swings Mercury around and then slams him into the ground, followed up by stomping on his chest with his left foot. Just as Mercury tries to recover, Agnika slams his fist in his face, taking out the rest of his aura and knocking him out cold.

Cinder fires off another fire blast, but Agnika leans his head back just enough to avoid it. With Mercury out of the way, Agnika retrieves his right sword fires a few more cannon shots at Cinder, who counters them with her fire attacks, and then rushes at her. Before he can hit her, Emerald jumps in his way, firing off her guns. Agnika blocks the shots with his swords, and then retaliates at Emerald by knocking her guns out of her hands. Emerald makes a desperate move to escape by using her semblance on Agnika again, making them invisible, but Agnika drops his left sword and quickly grabs Emerald's face with his left hand. He picks her up and then slams her, head first, into the ground, taking out her aura and out of the fight. Agnika just calmly picks up his sword and looks at Cinder.

Cinder grits her teeth, "Months of planning, for obtaining what is rightfully mine. I will not allow some machine to stop me!" she yells and builds up her powers.

Agnika readies himself by sheathing his left sword, choosing to wield his other sword with both hands. Cinder conjures up some glowing circles around Agnika, and he moves just as they explode around him to avoid getting hit. She keeps this up all over the warehouse, but none of her attacks leave their mark on Agnika. She then focuses her power into a concentrated ball of fire, and a moment later, fires it at Agnika. Agnika decides to fly straight at it, and when the attack gets close, he swings his sword downward, cutting right through the atack as he gets closer to Cinder. Cinder can only look on in shock as Agnika flies right through her flames. When he gets close, he swings his sword at her, landing a blow, and then thrusts his left drill spike into her chest. In slow motion, when the attack ends, Cinder begins to fly in front of Agnika, but then he fires off a few more cannon shots at her, nailing her in normal motion, and knocking her to the ground. Cinder's aura dissipates, but she remains barely conscious as she struggles to get back on her feet. Meanwhile, Agnika calmly walks up to her, knowing that the battle is over.

"This is the end. You've lost," he says.

Cinder glares up at him, "You think you've won. This changes NOTHING! She will destroy you, and then all the people you fight alongside, the people you care about; they will die at her feet," she warns him.

"That remains to be seen. But, as long as I still live, I will stop your master's plans," he replies.

"Why? Why when I was so close to obtaining the power that I deserved? Why must you rob me of what belongs to me?!" she yells.

"Because power cannot be taken for oneself, rather power must be earned for oneself. More importantly, that power chooses its hosts, not the other way around. The Maiden's power is meant for the world, to protect the innocent, not for one's own personal gain. You stole a power that never belonged to you in the first place, a power that was never meant for one person. I earned my strength through countless years of training and battle, and I use it for the people. People like you…will never win against people like me," he says.

"You…You…You Bastard-," Cinder begins, only to get knocked out by a punch from Agnika.

Agnika sighs, "At least now there's one less issue to deal with. I'd better get these three back to Ozpin, so we can figure out how to get Amber the rest of her power back," he says.

…

Meanwhile, at the woman's domain, Watts approaches her as she stands in front of one of the black pools of ooze that breed the Grimm.

"Madam, I regret to inform you that Cinder has been captured by the 'devil'. It seems she's failed in her objective. Should we prepare a rescue for her? As much as it pains me to admit it, she is still vital in our plans," he asks.

"…No. She failed in her assignment. She failed ME. Her capture is a bit of a problem, but it is only a minor setback. Even if they manage to extract the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers from her, it wouldn't be enough against my ultimate creation. Isn't that right…Andras?" she says to the pool. A second later, the Grimm Andras rises out of the pool, black ooze dripping off its body. On its back, the bone spike in between its wings have been replaced with bony structures that look like thruster, emitting dark red glowing particles from them. Also, instead of wielding a sword, it now wields a large bone lance, with small swept back bone spike all over it. "You have been granted greater strength then when you were born, and with the knowledge of how your adversary fights, you will have little problem dealing with them in your next confrontation. Now, go and destroy the 'devil'," she commands it, and the Andras roars…

…

Meanwhile, amongst the stars of space, an unknown object floats closer to Remnant…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Like I said, I never really thought about Cinder's group, but they won't be necessary for what I have planned, so I had them get taken care of now. Now with the Andras' lance, it's basically like the Gundam Kimaris Vidar's lance, but a little different. Anyway, it seems the Andras has become more powerful. Will Agnika and Team RWBY survive? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Round 2

**Here we are at Chapter 18. Getting close to a little surprise I have thought out for those who have been asking for it. Time for more devil action. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 18. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Round 2**

Agnika took Cinder, and her two cronies back to Beacon, restrained, and still unconscious. When he arrived, he found that Ironwood and Qrow had arrived to help with the situation regarding the Fall Maiden's powers. While Agnika was away, Ozpin told Ironwood and Qrow that Agnika knew about the Maidens, much to Ironwood's displeasure. However, knowing that Agnika had taken the assailant into custody smoothed out the displeasure. Ironwood also informed him that his army would be arriving in a few days to act as security for the upcoming Vytal Festival. After the exchange was done, Cinder's associates were taken by some of Ironwood's soldiers into custody on his ship. Meanwhile, they took Cinder down into the vault to prepare for the power transfer. They had to move quickly before Cinder fully regained her strength, and so this issue could finally be dealt with.

They enter the vault, with Cinder tied to a dolly and walked forth until they stood in front of Amber's life chamber.

"So this is Amber, the Fall Maiden," Agnika says as he looks at Amber in the life pod.

"Yes. The scars on her face were from when this woman attacked her. She is very weak. We're keeping her on life support, with help from Atlas, but that won't last forever. Unless we can reunite her with the rest of her powers, she won't survive," Ozpin says.

"And how do we do that?" Agnika asks.

Glynda steps forth, "Well, we originally knew that the power of a Maiden could only be passed down to young woman. But it's actually whoever was in their thoughts last. However, that person must be a young woman, but if that's not the case, then the power goes to someone random," she explains.

"Which is why we need to figure this out quickly. It's not uncommon for a person's last thoughts to be on their attacker. If she dies before we can get her powers back, her powers may seek out its other half," Ironwood adds.

"The half currently within her assailant," Agnika says, glancing at Cinder.

"Yes, that's why we must work quickly," Qrow adds.

Agnika looks between Cinder and Amber, thinking of an idea. Eventually, he comes up with one.

"I have an idea, though I do not enjoy how it should play out, but desperate times call for desperate measures," he says and then turns to Ironwood. "General, you said that if a Maiden's last thoughts are on their assailant, their powers would transfer to them, correct?" he asks.

"Yes, that's correct," Ironwood nods.

"How much strength does Amber possess right now in her current condition?" he asks.

"Not much, and with each passing day, she loses a little more strength…Wait, you're not suggesting that-," he begins.

"Unfortunately, I am, but we have to be careful about this. Just follow my directions and hopefully everything goes well. Personally, I do not like what I am thinking, but we have little time. Let's get set up," he says.

"And I thought I was cynical," Qrow mutters.

A few minutes later, Cinder begins to regain consciousness, groaning in pain from her earlier battle with Agnika. Opening her eyes, she soon enough finds herself restrained, and in some underground chamber of sorts.

"Comfortable?" she hears and looks to her left to see Ironwood standing near her.

"What?!" she hisses and tries to move only to find herself restrained. "Release me now!" she demands.

"Oh, that won't be happening any time soon," she hears to her right and looks to see Ozpin standing there, with Qrow standing behind him. "So we finally meet," he says.

"You!" she angrily mutters.

"Forgive us for this, situation, but in a way, you brought this on yourself when you attacked Amber," he says.

"Why you little-," she says before she gets punched in the gut by Agnika. She coughs a moment and stares him in the eye. "You did this to me," she mutters darkly.

"You did this to yourself. If it makes you feel any better, I do not like this idea, even though I came up with it. If you have any last words, I suggest you speak them now," he says and walks away from her.

Cinder looks in front of him to see none other than Amber, barely conscious, with Glynda Goodwitch using her semblance to hold up her right arm…which is holding one of Agnika's combat knives…and is aimed straight at Cinder.

Realization dawns on Cinder, "NO…You can't be serious! I'll kill her before she kills me!" she yells as she begins to conjure up her fire to free herself.

However, Agnika quickly fires off several shots at her, making her stop her actions, and take down her aura. He then moves and punches her in the stomach again a few times, taking out the rest of her aura, but keeping her conscious.

Cinder coughs heavily, "You can't do this to me! I am the true Fall Maiden!" she gasps out.

"You're not the Fall Maiden…You never were…I'm deeply sorry for this," he says and then pushes Cinder, still bound, straight towards Amber.

Cinder screams, but then the screaming stops when the knife Amber is holding penetrates her chest, and she gasps in pain. Amber's eyes widen as she realizes what she had done, but can do nothing to stop it. Cinder breathes a few weak breaths before finally, her life leaves her eyes and her head hangs limply. Suddenly, the part of the Fall Maiden's power that Cinder stole rise out from her dead body in an orange ball of energy. The energy then moves into Amber's body, and she can feel her strength returning. Agnika removes Cinder's body from the knife, and then takes the knife away from Amber. Amber breathes a sigh of relief at the ordeal being over and getting her powers back.

"Amber," she hears and looks to see Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow standing around her. "It's good to see you've regained your powers. You've had us all worried," he says.

"Professor Ozpin? What…what just…" she trails off.

"Relax, you're still a little weak. Just know that this ordeal is over," Glynda soothes her worries.

Amber looks around and then notices Agnika glance at her before he walks away with Cinder's body.

"Who, or, what, is that?" she asks, gesturing to Agnika.

"That is Agnika. As surprising as it may seem, he's the one who saved your life today. A lot has happened since you were attacked," Ozpin informs her.

Amber just watches on as Agnika walks away.

…

The next day, Agnika buried Cinder's body near the ruins in the Emerald Forest. Though they were enemies, he didn't like the idea of not giving her a proper burial, so he did so. Ozpin informed him that Amber was recovering nicely, but given how long it has been since she lost some of her powers, and her injuries, it would take some time for her to fully regain her strength. A lot has happened, and Agnika decided that he needed to do something to take his mind off things. Luckily, he heard from Ozpin that Team RWBY were going Grimm hunting today, and so he decided to join them. It would be nice to spend some time with them again, he thought.

…

Later that day, Agnika and the members of Team RWBY were out in the Emerald Forest, looking for any Grimm to take down. However, Weiss notices that Agnika seems to have his mind elsewhere today.

"Agnika, is something wrong?" she asks.

"What? No, it's nothing Weiss. Just that a lot has happened in the past few days. Again, thank you for allowing me to accompany you on your hunt today," he replies.

"No problem, big guy. You've been a big help to us with our training. It's the least we could do," Yang says.

"You're right about things getting busy. With exchange students showing up soon, and the Vytal Festival a few months away, things are going to get pretty busy around here," Ruby adds.

Eventually they found a pack of Beowolves, two for each of them. Agnika and Ruby are the first to move, using their speed to quickly get in close and slice through one Grimm each with their blades before taking out the other one with a shot to the skull. Yang jumps up and then smashes her right fist into the ground, releasing an explosion that takes out her two targets. Blake dances around one Beowolf, slicing it in half, and then throws her chain scythe at the skull of her second. Finally, Weiss stabs her blade through the chest of one Grimm, and then conjures up a few ice shards and launches them at the second. The battle ended as quickly as it began.

Yang rolls her shoulders, "That was too easy. Hopefully, there are more Grimm around. I haven't had enough of a workout yet," she says.

Just then, a loud roar can be heard beyond the forest. They all tense up and ready their weapons. A moment later, a large number of Grimm, Beowolves, Ursai, and Creeps appeared from the trees. But then things get worse…when the Grimm Andras suddenly lands in front of them, blowing up a cloud of dust around him. The Andras roars at the group, and the Grimm take a step back from it.

"Oh great, the monster's back. And this time, he brought friends," Yang says.

Blake then notices the new additions to the Andras, "And it looks like it got some upgrades," she notes.

"It doesn't look like they'll let us leave," Ruby adds.

Then the Andras roars at Agnika, "…Gundam!" it roars in a demonic voice.

This shocks them all, "It just talked?! How can a Grimm talk?!" Weiss shrieks.

"It looks like not only has it become stronger, it has also become smarter. Team RWBY, you deal with the lesser Grimm. I'll handle the leader," he says, and they nod to him.

The Andras then shoots over to Agnika, faster than last time, and thrusts its lance at him. Agnika blocks with both of his swords, but gets pushed back as they pass Team RWBY, who begin their charge against the rest of the Grimm.

…

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, an unknown object descends through the atmosphere and ends up crashing somewhere in the center of the continent of Sanus, far from Vale. Within the smoke, a large, metal structure is seen, and soon a pair of doors open up…to reveal a pair of green glowing eyes…

…

Back in the Emerald Forest, Agnika swings his right sword at the Andras, who blocks with his lance and then counters by firing some bone shards from its left arm. Agnika reels back to avoid the shots, and then the Andras swings its tail at him. Agnika blocks with his sword, but then the claw on the tail grabs his right sword before the Andras thrusts its lance at him again. Agnika parries it with his left sword, and then fires off some cannon shots at the Andras. The Andras blocks with its left arm, and then grabs Agnika only to head-butt him back. Agnika uses his thrusters to push him back at the Andras and swings his swords at him, only the Andras flies high up into the sky to evade the attack. Agnika glances up at the Andras and then glances back at Team RWBY. Luckily, thanks to his training, the girls are doing okay against the rest of the Grimm, with each one taking them down one by one. However, there were many enemies before them. Agnika sees that he needs to end this quickly.

"Engage the Type-E system," he says and his eyes glow blue now.

This, Weiss notices, "Agnika…" she mutters, but has to look away to avoid an attack from a Beowolf, and then impales her rapier through its skull.

Agnika soars into the air after the Andras, and the two fly passed each other several times. Each time they come close, their weapons clashed against each other. Eventually, the fight turns into a ranged battle, with rounds and bone shards being shot at one another. At one point, the two flew towards each other again, and Agnika sheathed his left sword. When they got close, the two threw a left punch each, with their fists colliding, sending out a large shockwave. However, the Andras' tail comes out to grab Agnika, but he counters with his left drill spike, hitting the tail and knocking it away and the two separate again.

"You won't win, monster," Agnika says.

"I…am…Andras…I…will…destroy…Gundam…Bael!" it roars and charges at Agnika again.

Back on the ground, Team RWBY continue their fight against the lesser Grimm, keeping a steady pace. Ruby and Blake are at the front, using their blades to slice through the enemy ranks, while Yang just punches her way through her targets, and Weiss supports them with her Dust while also making her own swordplay. One brief moment allows Weiss to glance back up at Agnika, seeing him fight vigorously with the Andras. A look of concern coats her face, but she brushes the feeling aside to focus on the fight, sending a few ice shards out to skewer three Beowolves. Back in the sky, Agnika clashes his blades against the Andras' lance, the two warriors pushing against each other. Agnika's thrusters slowly push the Andras back, but the Grimm redirects Agnika's charge, forcing him to fly past the Andras. The Andras uses this chance to thrust his lance at Agnika, but Agnika flips over the attack and fires off a few cannon shots, which the Andras blocks with its armor. Agnika then thrusts his right drill spike at his enemy, landing a clear hit on its left shoulder, and then kicks it away.

The Andras shakes off the attack, and then fires off some more bone shards while charging at Agnika again. Agnika swings his swords to block the shards, and then throws a front flip kick at the Andras. The Andras catches the attack however, and swings Agnika around to throw him to the ground. Agnika uses his thrusters to prevent him from crashing into the ground, but the Andras swoops in and crashes into him, and the both of them impact the ground in a cloud of dirt and debris. Both fighters quickly jump out of the dust, staring down each other for a moment. A second later, the two go at it again, only this time, when they clash, the Andras breathes black smoke out of its mouth like last time, covering them both in darkness. In the smoke, the Andras throws a left hook, but Agnika blocks it. However, the Andras then performs a left side kick, knocking Agnika out of the smoke with the Andras in pursuit. The Andras thrusts its lance at Agnika again, but Agnika ducks under the strike, giving him the chance to land two blows with his swords on the Andras' right arm and chest before kicking it away.

The Andras uses its clawed feet to stop its movement and then strikes the ground with its lance, sending up dust. Agnika readies himself, just in time to block a few more bone shards with his swords. The Andras suddenly appears from the dust below Agnika, attacking with its lance aimed at his head. Luckily, Agnika leans his head back enough to dodge the attack, but then the Andras throws a left punch which Agnika blocks. Agnika then counters with a drill spike shot at the Andras' right knee, but then the Andras' tail comes out again and he's forced to jump back. Agnika watches as the Andras charges at him again, and he swings his right sword to parry the Andras' lance. Agnika head-butts the Andras in the face, but then the Andras' tail smacks him in the face. Both then throw a left punch at each other, their fists colliding. The fists end and the weapons begin anew, blade and bone clashing against each other as they swing their weapons again and again.

Back with Team RWBY, they have taken down most of the other Grimm, but have found themselves running low on ammo, and are start to get a little tired from the battle. Ruby jumps back as an Ursa takes a swipe at her, only for Blake to spin her blades around to behead the beast.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Blake says as she fires off two head shots at a pair of Creeps.

"There's not that many of them left. We just have to keep going. Try and conserve ammo as much as you can," Ruby says and then look as Yang punches one Creep away and then uppercuts another Beowolf into the air. "Just try and stick close to each other and keep fighting!" yells.

Ruby jumps up and fires off a shot behind her, making her spin her scythe around as she slashes through three Creeps. Behind her, Blake throws her chain scythe, imbedding it in the back on an Ursa. Using the Ursa as a base, she swings around it, kicking away some Beowolves, and then comes around to use her second head to slice the Ursa's head off. Meanwhile, Weiss thrusts her rapier, killing one Beowolf, and then uses her glyphs to skate around another, stabbing it in the back of the head. Weiss breathes a little heavier than the others, but pushes on to take the rest of the Grimm down. Yang smashes the head of one Beowolf into the ground, and then kicks the dead body into another one before it disintegrates.

Back with Agnika, he and the Andras clash their weapons again, but then the Andras sends up its left foot, using its claws to wrap around Agnika's head. It brings him around to smash him into the ground. He goes to stomp on Agnika, but Agnika boosts out of the way, and then attacks with his right drill spike again. The Andras blocks with his left arm armor. Agnika jumps back from him and the two wait to make the next move. Suddenly, the Andras throws his lance at Agnika, who deflects the lance away, but then the Andras grabs both of his arms. The Andras then attacks with its tail, the claw wrapping around Agnika's right shoulder joint. Agnika tries to pull away…only for a surprise bone spike to burst out from the tail in between the claws, and through his shoulder joint. The Andras then pulls on his right arm until it is ripped clean off Agnika's body. This, Weiss notices as her eyes widen in shock.

"AGNIKA!" she screams.

The Andras then kicks Agnika away before it shoulder tackles him to the ground. Agnika tries to get up, but the Andras impales one of his swords through his left arm into the ground, and then keeps him pinned down with his left foot. Agnika tries to aim his cannons at the Andras, but his wings are pinned under his body.

"Destroy…Gundam," The Andras growls as it prepares its tail for the killing blow.

Team RWBY try to move to help, but find their bodies unable to move, consumed with fear and horror at the sight before them. Weiss begins to shed tears as she watches the display. Agnika glances at her one more time.

 _"I'm sorry…Weiss…"_ he thinks as he looks back at the Andras.

The Andras is about to finish him off…when suddenly an extremely large mace-type weapon crashes into the Andras's side, sending him flying. Everyone looks on in shock at what just occurred, but then get the sense to look at who just swung the large mace. Agnika looks up, and if he had a mouth, it would be jaw-struck right now. Standing before him…is a Gundam. This Gundam's body is around Agnika's height, mostly white, with blue shoulders, large arms with sharp, golden claws. It has a long yellow blade coming out from its back, and four horns on its head, over a pair of green eyes.

"It can't be…" Agnika mutters.

The new Gundam pulls out the sword in Agnika's arm, freeing him, and then steps around Agnika to face the Andras. Weiss and the rest of Team RWBY quickly move to Agnika, with Weiss kneeling beside him while the others stand protectively around him. The Andras rises back up, and retrieves its lance before it turns to face this new opponent.

"Agnika…Is…Is that…" Weiss trails off.

"There's only one possible answer as to who that is," he says to no one in particular.

The new Gundam stands ready to face the Andras, which roars at it.

"…Let's go…Barbatos…" a young voice sound off, and then the Gundam's eyes light up.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Not hard to figure out who the new addition is. The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived, sort of. Now the fun can really begin. Killing Cinder like that may have been a little off or too fast, but she really wasn't part of my furture plans for this story, so she had to go. Will Agnika survive his injuries? Will this new Gundam (we know who it is) defeat the Andras? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Return of the Devil

**Here we are at Chapter 19. Time for the Devil of Tekkadan to introduce himself to the world of Remnant. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 19. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Return of the Devil**

An injured Agnika and the members of Team RWBY watch on as this new Gundam stands between them and the Andras. What few remaining lesser Grimm still alive join the Andras, ready to attack. Meanwhile, Team RWBY can do nothing but watch in awe.

"Agnika, is that a Gundam like you?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. Julieta Juris told me about this one. The legendary 'Devil of Tekkadan', the Gundam Barbatos. Its pilot's name is Mikazuki Augus," he says.

"Mikazuki? You mean the boy from that Tekkadan group back from your world? But, you said he died," Blake questions him.

"Many believed I had died as well, but somehow I survived because of my connection with Bael. It would seem the same can now be said about Barbatos' pilot," Agnika says.

Mikazuki glances back at Agnika's group before turning back to the Grimm, "Huh, never faced anything like this before. Oh well…Mikazuki Augus. Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex…" he says as he readies his mace. "Let's go," he declares, his eyes lighting up.

"Destroy…Gundam!" the Andras roars, and sends out the rest of the Grimm at their new opponent.

 **[Begin Gundam IBO Main OST]**

Mikazuki raises his left arm, and fires off some shots from the 200mm gun inside the left arm. The shots takes out some of the Grimm, but more get close to him. However, the second they get close, Mikazuki swings his large mace and smashes the ground in front of him, taking out several more Grimm. Any remaining stragglers that try to attack from the sides are suddenly taken out when Mikazuki sends out his tail blade, shocking Team RWBY, and the tail rips through the remaining Grimm in seconds. Team RWBY watch in awe as this new warrior decimated the Grimm. Next, the Andras roars and charges at Mikazuki. When it gets close and thrusts its lance though, Mikazuki wields his mace with both hands, and swings a hard left swing, smashing his mace into the Andras, and sending him crashing into a few trees. When the Andras bursts out from the rubble, Mikazuki goes on the offensive and rushes at him.

The Andras fires off some bone shards, but Mikazuki blocks with his mace, and then the two clash with their weapons when he gets close. The Andras sends out its tail, but Mikazuki counters with his own, blocking the strike. He then activates his sub-arms to grab the Andras' arms, picks him up, and smashes him into the ground. Just as the Andras gets up, Mikazuki swings his left claw around, nailing the Andras in the face and knocking him away. The Andras shakes it off and takes off into the skies, with Mikazuki close behind him. The two fire off some shots at each other, but neither make their mark. The Andras goes to attack with its lance again, but then Mikazuki grabs the lance with his left claw and throws the Andras closer to the ground. The Andras looks up, just in time to get kicked in the chest, sending him crashing into the ground. When Mikazuki lands, the Andras appears out from the dust, showing signs of damage across its bone armor. Mikazuki charges at the Andras this time, and goes to smash his mace on top of the Andras. The Andras dodges left before it could hit, the mace hitting the ground instead, and then goes to throw a kick at Mikazuki's head. However, Mikazuki lets go of his mace to grab the thrown foot and then swings the Andras around, making him collide with several trees. He then throws the Andras into the air and sends out his tail blade to skewer him. The Andras manages to block with its lance, but gets knocked down to the ground once again.

Retrieving his mace, Mikazuki fires off some more shots at the Andras, which end up damaging its bone armor a little more. The Andras roars and goes at him again, with Mikazuki responding in kind as they clash their weapons again. However, Mikazuki pushes the Andras back with his superior strength, and deflects the lance away to swing his left claw again, striking the Andras' skull and taking out the right horn on its head. The Andras retaliates with its tail again, but Mikazuki stops it by grabbing behind the claw on the tail. He then counters with his tail blade, striking at the Andras' left side, with more of its bone armor getting damaged. Mikazuki then head-butts the Andras in the face before kneeing it in the torso, followed up by another swing of his mace which sends the Andras crashing into a few more trees. While this occurs, Agnika and Team RWBY watch on.

 _"I can't believe it. Agnika was almost defeated by that monster, and yet this guy is tossing it around like a rag doll. I've never seen anything like it,"_ Weiss thinks as she watches on.

 _"Agnika always fought like that of a warrior. Great strength with great control…But this…It's not like how he fights…This guy fights like a savage beast, showing absolutely NO mercy to his opponents,"_ Blake mentally notes at the display.

 _"And I thought Agnika was tough. This guy is just…damn,"_ Yang notes.

 _"I'm glad it looks like this guy is on our side…Has some cool weapons too,"_ Ruby mentally notes.

"So this is the strength of the 'Devil of Tekkadan'…Incredible," Agnika mutters.

Back with the fight, the Andras rises out from the rubble of trees, growling at Mikazuki. Mikazuki sends out his tail blade again to attack the Andras, which moves away to avoid it. The Andras then charges at Mikazuki again and thrusts its lance at him. Mikazuki swing his mace to knock the lance away and then attacks with his left claw, stabbing the Andras under its right arm with his claws. The Andras roars in pain, but the roar is silenced when Mikazuki kicks it away. Breathing a little heavily, the Andras goes at him one more time with its tail, but Mikazuki knocks it away with his mace. This gives the Andras the chance to attack with its right claw, but the attack gets deflected by Mikazuki's tail. Finally, the Andras throws a left punch at his face, but Mikazuki thrusts forth his mace. The mace meets the thrown fist, and then the pile bunker shoots out from the mace…destroying the Andras' left arm completely.

The Andras roars in extreme pain at losing its left arm, clutching the area where it once existed.

"You…will…pay…Gundam!" it roars.

"Time for you to disappear," Mikazuki says, preparing to swing his mace.

But then, the Andras breathes out the black smoke, engulfing the area. Mikazuki swings his mace downward, but ends up striking the ground. As the smoke dissipates, Mikazuki looks around to find the Andras nowhere in sight.

 **[Gundam IBO Main OST ends]**

With the battle over, Mikazuki eases up and turns to walk to the group. However, though he saved them, Team RWBY are still cautious and ready their weapons as they stand defensively in front of Agnika. However, each one of them highly doubt they can face such a beast after seeing how he fights, and in their current conditions.

"S-stay back!" Ruby yells, but fails to sound confident.

Mikazuki just inclines his head, confused, "I just helped you guys, and this is how you repay me?" he asks.

At this point, Agnika stands up, "Team RWBY, I believe we do not have to worry about him. If he wanted to attack us, he would've done so by now," he says as he walks in front of them. "I thank you for aiding us. We would've all perished without your help," he thanks him.

"You look just like the Gundam that the Chocolate Man piloted, but you don't sound like Chocolate Man. Are you Agnika Kaieru?" Mikazuki asks.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you knew of me. I presume you are the one called Mikazuki Augus?" he asks.

Mikazuki nods, "Yes, but how did you know about me?" he asks.

"The woman from Gjallarhorn, Julieta Juris; she told me about you back on Earth. I ask though, how did you know about me?" Agnika asks.

"The same. That woman told me about you. She told me that you and I were in the same boat. We both pushed ourselves so far with the Alaya-Vijnana system that somehow our souls ended up bonding to the mobile suits, whatever that means," Mikazuki replies, but then looks around the forest. "It's weird. This planet reminds me of Earth, but it's so different," he says.

"Yes, this world is called Remnant. We are just outside one of the four kingdoms, the four main civilizations, on this planet called Vale. Like back on Earth and Mars, humans inhabit this world. As well as another species called Faunus, which are basically humans with animal traits like ears or tails. Um, Blake, would you mind showing our guest?" he asks her. Blake hesitates, not wanting to show her ears to anyone other than her team and Agnika. Agnika notices her worry, "It is alright Blake. Remember what I told you about my home. Children like Mikazuki here have suffered under discrimination just like you. I am sure he will not judge," he reassures her.

Blake waits a moment before she relents and reaches up to take off her bow, showing Mikazuki her cat ears.

"Huh…They're cute," he says out of the blue.

Blake blushes a little at this, "U-um, thanks, I guess," she stutters, not expecting a compliment to her ears.

Just then, two bullhead airships fly in and slowly descend behind Team RWBY. They open up to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and several of Ironwood's soldiers. The soldiers all move out and aim their weapons at Mikazuki, along with Ironwood who aims his pistol at him.

"Freeze! Lay down your weapons and surrender!" Ironwood orders him.

However, Agnika quickly moves in front of Mikazuki and raises his left arm, "General Ironwood, call off your troops. This person is not an enemy. He helped us with the Grimm," he says.

"Then why are you injured, Agnika?" Glynda questions him, gesturing to his missing arm.

"That unknown Grimm struck again, only this time, it was much stronger than before and did this to me. However, our new compatriot here arrived just in time and easily defeated the beast, forcing it to retreat. He is no danger to us," Agnika tries to calm them down.

By this point, Team RWBY stand with Agnika to protect Mikazuki.

"It's true!" Weiss adds.

"He's on our side," Ruby notes.

Ozpin then walks up to Ironwood and calmly rests his left hand on Ironwood's pistol, "Now, now, James. No need to make more enemies here. Just take a breath and look closely at our new acquaintance," Ozpin says. Ironwood stares at Mikazuki, seeing a few similarities between him and Agnika. "It would appear that this one also came from Agnika's world. It would be best not to agitate him," Ozpin says.

Ironwood thinks for a moment, but then sighs and lowers his weapon, "Men, stand down, that's an order," he orders his men, who obey the order.

Ozpin steps forward, "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. I want to thank you for saving my friend and four of my students. May I ask for your name?" he asks.

"…My name's Mikazuki Augus. Students?" he asks, confused.

Agnika steps forth, "These four girls here are students at Beacon Academy, which is a combat school on this planet. They train them to fight the Creatures of Grimm, those black monsters you fought with earlier," he explains to him.

"Training children to fight…" Mikazuki mutters, a little angry at the idea.

"It's not what you think, Mr. Augus. We'll explain things to you later, but right now, we should return to the academy before more Grimm show up. Besides, you're injured, Agnika," Ozpin says.

The group look at Agnika's missing limb.

"Professor, do you think we can fix him?" Ruby asks, concerned.

Ozpin has Yang pick up Agnika's detached right arm, "Well, we could try, but their technology is far different than ours, not to mention more advanced. They use different materials than we do. Even if we could repair him, it may not be as strong as it used to be," he theorizes.

"Um…the ship I came in may have something that can help," Mikazuki joins the conversation.

This gets their attention, "Oh? What do you mean by that?" Glynda asks, curious.

"The ship has equipment and materials for making repairs like this. The woman back on Earth gave it to me before I left. She hoped that Agnika would be able to use it as well," he says, pointing behind him.

This gets Agnika's attention, "You mean I could repair myself back to peek fighting form?" he asks.

"I think so. Though I wouldn't know how to do it exactly," Mikazuki notes.

"That is fine. I will know what to do. Well then, I suggest we head to your ship and bring it back to Beacon. We can make the repairs there, if that is alright with you?" Agnika asks.

Mikazuki shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, works for me," he replies.

Agnika nods to him and then turns to Ozpin, "Professor, take Team RWBY and follow us to Mikazuki's ship. The two of us, plus your two airships should be able to airlift it back to Beacon," he suggests.

Ozpin nods, "Very well. Team RWBY, come with us. We'll follow Agnika and young Mikazuki," he says.

The girls nod and board Ozpin's airship, with Yang carrying Agnika's arm inside. Ironwood and his soldiers board the second airship. Mikazuki and Agnika fly up into the air and take off south, with the airships following behind them.

The flight to Mikazuki's ship was not too long since the Gundams were going fast, forcing the airships to try to keep up. After a short while, they come across a crater in the middle of a forest, and see a larger version of Agnika's old ship in the center. The Gundams land on the ground while the airships drop down cables to attach to the ship. The airships start to pull the ship up, but are having trouble doing so. Luckily, with the aid of Agnika and Mikazuki holding up the ship themselves, they were able to lift up the airship into the air and proceed to take it back to Beacon. The trip takes a while due to the extra load of the ship, so by the time they return to the school, the sun has already begun to set. They take the ship to a secure area behind the school, away from where any students might notice it. Once it was on the ground, the two airships landed and everyone got out. Agnika and Mikazuki open up the ship and Agnika takes a look inside. What quickly gets his attention is a large container. He opens it up to find a large number of blocks of metal. Scanning it, he realizes this is the same material used in creating mobile suit frames. He checks another container next to it, and finds nanolaminate armor plating inside for armor. Next, Agnika checks the computer systems, finding a log regarding the materials and how to properly use them for repairs and maintenance if necessary. On the other side of the ship are tools and various equipment necessary for the repairs.

"This ship has all we need to repair my body," he says and turns to Mikazuki. "I must thank you again, Mikazuki Augus. Now I won't have to worry about losing my strength for any upcoming battles," he thanks Mikazuki.

"As long as you know how to use it. I may have learned how to read somewhat, but I'm still not that good," Mikazuki notes.

"Then I'll handle any technical support should the need arise. For now, I would like to begin my repairs," Agnika notes.

…

With Team RWBY and the teachers observing, Agnika proceeds to repair his right arm, with Mikazuki providing a little support, despite his lack of expertise in the field. They watched as the mobile frame metal was molded into a new shoulder joint for Agnika, since the rest of his arm was not that damaged. Once that was done, they switched that out with the damaged sections and reattached his arm to his body. Once that was finished, they worked on the few other injuries he had. By the time they were done, it was already late. Luckily, the time was worth it since now Agnika is back in tip-top shape. Agnika moved his arm around and found no problems or irregularities with it. At this point, Team RWBY and the teachers step forth.

"Agnika, how do you feel?" Weiss asks, hands clasped together.

"I feel fine Weiss. It's like I never lost my arm in the first place," he replies.

"Well, it's good that you're back in good condition, Agnika. Luckily, Mikazuki here provided us with the tools and materials necessary for your repair," Ozpin says.

"Now that you're done, mind telling me about this place?" Mikazuki asks.

"Ah yes, while I would like to know how you came here, Mikazuki Augus, I believe we should first inform you about this world since you may staying here like Agnika," Ozpin says.

Ozpin then recounts to Mikazuki the history of Remnant, though due to the presence of the members of Team RWBY, he can't tell him everything that Agnika knows, but that will come at a later date. He informs him about the kingdoms, the Grimm, the huntsmen academies, and other subjects that he can share with him. Mikazuki had a hard time following some of the details, but he basically got a decent picture of the tale; big scary monsters trying to kill humanity, humans and Faunus (he could sort of relate to them, given his own history), combat schools to prepare kids for the fight, for their survival.

"…So, these kids aren't forced to fight?" Mikazuki asks.

"No, we don't force anyone to become huntsmen or huntresses. They are free to CHOOSE to attend these schools. They can live a normal life, without violence, or choose to become warriors to protect the people. It is their choice, and their choice alone. Also, once they graduate from the academies, they are free to take their own path in life. The four girls you see here, Team RWBY, are an excellent example of that. Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves," Ozpin says.

"Oh right, we never told you who we were before. Ahem, my name's Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY," Ruby introduces herself.

"Greetings, I am Weiss Schnee," Weiss curtsies to him.

"I'm Blake Belladonna," Blake gives him an off-handed wave.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. Nice to meet ya!" Yang replies with a wink.

"Um…" Mikazuki stares at them. "…Red Hood, Ice Queen, Cat-girl, Yang Bang," he points at each of them, giving them nicknames. (Like how he did with McGillis and Galileo)

"Hey, even he's calling me Ice Queen! It's Weiss Schnee!" Weiss yells, already annoyed.

Yang laughs, "Guess your cold reputation is out of this world huh," Yang makes a pun, much to everyone's displeasure.

"Cat-girl', really," Blake deadpans.

"Heh-heh, guess he's not very good at names," Ruby chuckles nervously.

"Now, now, with that out of the way, I believe it's time you tell us your story, Mikazuki. We would all like to hear it," Ozpin suggests.

Mikazuki looks away for a moment, not really good with telling stories. But, if he's stuck here, he might as well explain how he got here.

"Fine, but this may take a little while," he says.

…

Back at the mysterious woman's lair, she watches as the Andras flies down and lands in front of her, breathing heavily and clutching its left side.

"What in the world happened to you?" she demands, shocked at seeing the Andras with such wounds.

The Andras looks up at her and she peers into its eyes, getting a glimpse of what happened. All she saw were the images of the Andras battling Agnika, winning, and then getting attacked by a new Gundam, Mikazuki.

"Lady Salem, what is it?" Hazel asks as he approaches her.

"It seems another one of these 'devils' has appeared, this one much stronger than the last. The Andras succeeded in defeating the first one, but couldn't get the chance to deliver the finishing blow. No matter, it only means this will become a little more challenging. Nevertheless, the Andras can still defeat them. It just needs to grow stronger, and smarter if it will outwit this new foe. Andras, return to the pit for healing. We'll work on your improvements later," she commands it and then leaves with her subordinate.

The Andras watches them leave, and then growls, "…Soon…Very…Soon…" it says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The Devil of Tekkadan has made his presence known. Hope I wrote how Mikazuki would act appropriately, hard to do with someone like him in my opinion. It seems the Andras is getting stronger, and smarter. How did Mikazuki come to Remnant? Will Agnika survive his next encounter with the Andras? What awaits our team in the future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20: The 2nd Awakening

**Here we are at Chapter 20. Everyone seems excited to have Mikazuki back. Time to see how he came to be like Agnika. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's Chapter 20. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: the 2** **nd** **Awakening**

 **[Several years after Agnika's departure from Earth]**

Since Agnika Kaieru had left the Earth on his quest to other worlds, not much has changed. Because of her efforts and all the progress she made, Kudelia Aina Bernstein had been reelected as Chairwoman of the Martian Union. Things on Mars had been going even better than before, and all the hardships from the past were just that, in the past. Meanwhile on Earth, Rustal Elion had stepped down as leader of Gjallarhorn, and his right hand, Julieta Juris, became the new leader of Gjallarhorn. There were a few that did not exactly entertain the idea of Julieta of all people becoming the new leader, but she quickly proved them wrong. Thanks to her experience and teachings from people like Rustal, Julieta Juris quickly proved that she had earned her position, and would be best suited to the task. Under her leadership, Gjallarhorn maintained a splendid period of peace on Earth and beyond, now that the curtains of inequality had been completely torn down within the masses.

Currently, Julieta is in her office, the one once held by her master, Rustal. Attending meetings, doing paperwork, and performing all this political work were not exactly things she was used to, being primarily a soldier in the past, but like all things, she learned and quickly gained a grasp of them. Julieta had just finished filling out some work papers for the mass production of the Reginlaze Julia mobile suits. She had piloted the first one, and now more were being made to ensure the peace and order of Earth. Sitting back in her chair, Julieta breathed a silent sigh of relief. How Rustal did all this without any issues, she may never know. But, that's what made him the master. She then hears a knock on her office door.

"Enter," she says, and the doors open.

A soldier with short light brown hair comes in, carrying a few files in in his hands.

"Good afternoon, Commander Juris. I was returning from handling the new policy forms regarding soldier registration for Gjallarhorn, and thought to come by in case those papers regarding the Reginlaze Julia mass production were finished," the soldier says after saluting Julieta.

"Lt. Kyosuke. Yes, they are finished. You may take them," she offers the papers.

"Thank you, Commander," the soldier says, taking the papers. At this point, Julieta felt that she needed some air and rose from her seat, planning to leave. "Are you going somewhere, Commander?" Kyosuke asks.

"I need a breather from all the paper work. It is nothing. You may go, Lt.," she says and prepares to leave.

"Very well, Then I wish you a good day, Commander Juris," he says and salutes her before leaving.

With the Lt. gone, Julieta leaves her office, and makes her way to the vault below the HQ. For some reason, coming here helps clear her mind. Entering the vault, she focuses on the Gundam Bael, still standing idle in the center of the vault. Walking up to it, Julieta thinks about all the events that took place here all those years ago. Agnika Kaieru suddenly awakening, giving him a new body, and sending him off to who-knows-where.

"Doesn't really seem like much time has passed since then, huh Agnika," she mutters.

Standing around for a few more minutes, Julieta eventually decides that it's time to head back. However, as she's leaving, she hears a faint noise coming from one of the containers on the right side of the vault. Looking closely, her eyes widen a little as she recognizes the number on the container door: 08. Julieta walks back to a control panel, and hits a few buttons, causing some mechanisms to come online. The container door opens up, and a large metal slab comes out, coming around to stop on Julieta's right side. On the slab, held by several restraints…is the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. To ensure that it would never be used against them again, Gjallarhorn took the remains of the Gundam, repaired it, removed the weapons from the body, and then locked it away with its cockpit removed and the body restrained. Meanwhile, the body of the dead pilot, Mikazuki Augus, was cremated after it was removed from the cockpit.

Julieta looks closely at the mobile suit, her mind racing as to what could have caused that noise. However, when nothing else occurs, she sighs.

"I must be working too hard. I'm hearing things now," she says. However, another noise occurs with the Barbatos, getting her attention completely this time. She looks again, and this time, the Gundam's eyes light up, signaling that it was coming online. "Impossible, the mobile suit was destroyed, the pilot killed. How…unless…it is just like with Agnika Kaieru," she mutters in shock. The Barbatos' head starts slowly moving around, as if it's looking for something. Eventually, it focuses on Julieta, whose eyes widen a little more. "This can only be the result of the Alaya-Vijnana system, and there is only one person who piloted the Gundam Barbatos that reached that level…" she says.

The Gundam hears her, "…I…I know that voice…You…You're that woman...That killed me…" she hears the voice of a young man from the Gundam.

"You're…Mikazuki Augus…" she says.

"How…do you…know my name?" Mikazuki asks, but then looks around again. "It feels weird…I can't move…I remember fighting…and then I…died…What…What did you do to me?" he asks.

Julieta takes a moment to calm herself before speaking, "My name is Julieta Juris. Yes, I was the woman that you fought at the final battle on Mars between Tekkadan and Gjallarhorn. And yes, I was the one that killed you…As for your question, are you familiar with the workings of the Alaya-Vijnana system?" she asks.

"It connects me to Barbatos so I can pilot it. Also that it was a dangerous surgery used on little kids," he replies.

"Yes, the best I can say on the matter is that through the Alaya-Vijnana system, you bonded with the Barbatos to such an extent that somehow, before you died, your soul was transferred to the Gundam frame. Basically, the Gundam Barbatos is now your body," she answers him. "As for how I know your name, someone I knew looked up records on Tekkadan, and found your name and designation as the Barbatos' pilot. That is how I know you, Mikazuki Augus," she says.

"What do you want?" he asks as he tries to move, but finds himself unable to. "I still can't move," he says.

"After the final battle, we recovered the remains of your mobile suit and had it confined here to ensure it would never be used against us again. As for your first question, I do not want anything. To be honest, I never expected this to happen, though it has happened once before," she says, thinking about Agnika.

"Before?" Mikazuki asks.

"Tell me, have you heard the name of Agnika Kaeiru?" she asks.

"…I think the Chocolate Man mentioned him once," he replies.

Julieta raises an eyebrow, _"Chocolate Man? Maybe he is referring to McGillis Fareed…"_ she muses. "He was the founder of Gjallarhorn over three hundred years ago. Apparently, his bond with the Gundam Bael was so strong, that his soul bonded to the unit, much like in your case with Barbatos," she says.

Mikazuki turns his head to look at the Gundam Bael standing near Julieta, "You mean that mobile suit with the wings there?" he asks.

"Yes. He awoke from a deep sleep, and through our efforts, the few of us that knew about him and gave him a new body, a smaller, upgraded version of the Gundam Bael, and were able to transfer his soul and mind into the new unit. After that, he left the Earth and went out into the vastness of space, seeking a new world to protect since he believed that he was no longer needed here. I have not seen him since, and I'm sure I never will again," she says.

Mikazuki thinks a little about this before looking back at Julieta, "What happened to Tekkadan?" he asks the one question that's been plaguing his mind for a while now.

Julieta knew this question would come up, but…someone like him deserves some answers. It was the least she could do.

"Officially, Tekkadan is destroyed. Their former headquarters is long gone, and their memory lost to time," she replies.

"Then…they are all…" he begins.

"However…between you and me, I believe there are still many former members of Tekkadan still alive today. Living their own lives. What's more, you may be glad to know that things on Mars are far better than they were before. That woman, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, became the Chairwoman of the Martian Union. Under her leadership, Mars has entered a new era of peace and equality, a world where children no longer need to fight. A world where children like you and your former comrades are no longer needed," she says.

Hearing this did make Mikazuki a little happy, "So she achieved her dream. She was always strong in her own way. I knew she'd do it…But about the others, are you planning on going after them?" he asks.

"No, our war with Tekkadan ended a long time ago. I see no reason in trying to start another one. Peace and order are being maintained, as is the duty of Gjallarhorn. There is no reason to break that peace. I wouldn't want to force them to fight again…nor bring Miss Atra into that world again," she says.

Hearing that name gets Mikazuki's attention, "Atra? You met her? Is she alright?" he asks, showing a little more emotion this time when it comes to her.

"She is fine, though she wasn't exactly thrilled to see me, understandably. You see, before Agnika Kaeiru left the Earth, I told him how conflicted I was about killing you back on Mars. He said that if I sought some closure, then I should find your family and talk with them, to learn more about you. In my search, her name came up, and so I went to Mars and met her. When she learned about who I was, she made it clear that she would never forgive me for killing you…However, she was also curious as to why I wanted to know more about you. So, we talked, and I learned about the life the two of you lived on Mars. The conversation was…enlightening, to say the least. I now know that you were never a devil to begin with, but rather, you were more human than I could ever be," Julieta explains.

"So…she's happy now?" he asks.

"From what I saw, yes…And so is your son," she says.

Mikazuki inclines his head further to look at her, "Son? You mean…I have a son?" he asks.

"Yes, Miss Atra told me his name is Akatsuki. Your son," she replies.

"…So it did work. I'm glad they're okay," Mikazuki says.

"Do you…wish to see them, Mikazuki Augus?" Julieta asks.

"I would like to see them again, but…I think it's better if I stay away," he says.

"Why would you think that?" she asks.

"After the battle against that giant bird machine, I couldn't walk anymore unless I was hooked up to Barbatos. I saw at that point that the only thing I could do then was to fight, and that I wouldn't really be able to help out with a baby in that condition. You said they were living peaceful lives, but the only thing I'm good at is fighting, and I don't want them to be a part of that. I can't bring them back into that life. I won't do that to my son," Mikazuki answers back.

"Are you sure that is what you really want?" she asks.

"Yes, as long as they are happy, I'll be fine," he replies.

Julieta hangs her head in deep thought, _"Giving up the chance to be with family to protect them from violence. That's admirable…But sitting in a cell for the rest of one's life is not…"_ she thinks before looking back at Mikazuki. "If that is your wish, then I will not stop you. However, I don't think you should just be stuck here for the rest of your life," she says.

"What else is there then?" he asks.

"The same choice that Agnika Kaieru made some time ago. I can't let the Gundam Barbatos leave this vault, but what I can do is give you a new body just like it. The same way with how we gave Agnika a new body. After that, you could also do what he did, travel across space in search of a new home, a new life," she suggests.

"You mean like to Jupiter where Saisei is?" he asks.

"I mean beyond that. Agnika believed that there was another world beyond our solar system that required his protection. I don't know if he's found that world yet, but I believe he'll find it. What I am suggesting is that you travel beyond our solar system. See if there's another world for you to live on. If you believe that the only thing you can do now is fight, than perhaps you may find your battlefield out there, in deep space," she suggests.

"You wouldn't try to keep me here, or have me fight for you guys?" Mikazuki asks.

"I doubt you'd want to fight for Gjallarhorn, given the large number of your members we've killed. And I can't force you to fight for us. I'm sure you've had enough of that on Mars. It is your choice," she explains.

"…I have to follow my orders," he says.

"Your orders? Orders from who?" she asks, confused.

"Orga Itsuka. He gave us orders to fight until we die, and to protect our family. Even now I will still follow his orders. My family is safe here now, but I must carry out his orders. If I don't need to fight here, then I'll fight somewhere else. My life was given to me by Orga, so I have to give it my all for him," Mikazuki says.

"Orga Itsuka, the former leader of Tekkadan. I see…Very well, if that is what you wish, then I will make it so. I will have my chief engineer create a new body for you. It will basically be a smaller version of the Barbatos' body, though with a few modifications such as the same Alaya-Vijnana Type E system that we gave Agnika among other things. We will also provide you with a ship, and with supplies and materials for repairs. If you're going to seek out new battlefields, you will need them," she says.

"You'll help me? Just like that?" he asks.

"I wouldn't exactly say this is for you. This is for my sake as well. Let's just leave it at that," she says.

"Thank you…JJ," he says, giving her a nickname, making her twitch her right eyebrow a bit.

…

Some months pass by, and Julieta, along with Chief engineer Yamazin enter the vault, the engineer bringing a large container with her. They approach a console, and Julieta brings out Mikazuki into the main vault room.

"Mikazuki Augus, as I have promised, we have built you a new body. Yamazin, if you will," she asks the engineer.

"No problem. I had fun with this one," she says and activates some controls, opening up the container.

Mikazuki looks inside to see a smaller version of the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex, complete with all the weapons from the original, and the new improvements like those given to Agnika.

"Huh, it's weird seeing the Barbatos look so small," he notes.

"Now it's time to get you into your new body. It's better for Yamazin to just do it rather than explain to you. Are you ready?" Julieta asks.

"Okay," he replies.

With that said, they hook up cables between the two units, and download Mikazuki's mind and soul into the smaller Barbatos. After a few minutes, the process ends and Julieta walks in front of the new Barbatos.

"Mikazuki Augus…Can you hear me?" she asks slowly.

After a minute of silence, the eyes of the smaller Barbatos light up, "…Yeah, I hear you," he replies as he lifts his head up. He moves his limbs around, getting a feel for his new body. "It doesn't feel weird at all. Feels just like when I pilot Barbatos, but much smoother," he says.

"Well, this is your body now, so it's gonna feel like that," Yamazin notes.

"Now then, Mikazuki Augus, with your new body…it's time to prepare you for your departure. Before we leave, is there anything else you need?" she asks.

"…No, I have what I need," he replies.

"Then let's prepare for your journey," Julieta says.

…

Sometime later, in a ship larger and more advanced than Agnika's, Mikazuki waits inside as his ship is set into a launch bay on Julieta's flagship. If he had eyelids, they would be closed right now as he rests and waits for his ship to be launched.

A moment later, the comms come on, "Mikazuki Augus, we are about to proceed. I can't escort you, nor have anyone else do so, so once you reach a fair distance, all communications will be cut off," she says.

"Alright. Ready when you are," he replies.

"Also, one more thing, as a…parting gift. Once you land on whatever planet you happen to come across, there is one item we left inside one of the smaller compartments in the ship near the terminals. I have a feeling you may like it," she says.

"What is it?" he asks.

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, were about to launch…Good luck to you, Mikazuki Augus. It was nice to actually meet you," Julieta says.

"Thank you…Julieta Juris," he says her actual name this time.

Soon enough, Mikazuki's ship is launched from Julieta's, and begins its course into the distant unknown. Thinking it's going to be like this for a while, Mikazuki decided to get some sleep. It was going to be a long trip.

…

 **[Present Time, Remnant]**

"And then I eventually ended up here. I got a signal that allowed me to track down Agnika, helped him fight off those Grimm things, and that's about it," Mikazuki finishes telling his story to the group, more or less.

"Interesting, so it seems you and Agnika here are the only ones that bonded with your Gundams so much, that in a way, you became them. Your situation in how you came to be here is very much like Agnika's," Ozpin notes.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that now a second one of you has appeared. What's to say that more won't come?" Ironwood interjects, very defensive.

"I highly doubt that would occur. From all the information I gathered on Earth, Mikazuki Augus and I are the only ones that accomplished such a feat. What's more, if we indeed have been away from our home for over a century, then the only people who knew of our existence have already passed on. No one back home knows we exist," Agnika counters.

"But, does that mean that my family is…" he trails off.

"I'm sorry, Mikazuki. I believe it took a century for me to come to Remnant. It's safe to say the same can be said about you. However, I'm sure they lived peaceful lives before they passed on," Agnika tries to comfort him.

Mikazuki only looks down, as if he's sad. Team RWBY feel sad for him, learning that the people he cared about are gone. But then, something clicks in Ruby's head.

"But wait, didn't that Julieta girl say something about leaving you a parting gift in your ship when you left. Maybe you should check to see what it is," she suggests.

Mikazuki remembers that and walks over to near the terminals, finding a small compartment off to the side. Opening it up, he finds a preserved picture inside. The picture has a smiling adult Atra, Kudelia, and a young boy that looks a lot like Mikazuki except for a different hair color, along with the same mute expression that Mikazuki always had. It was a picture of his family, a happy picture of them. Yang walks over and glances at the picture.

"Is that them?" she asks.

"Yeah…that's my family. Atra, Kudelia, and my son…Akatsuki," he says.

If Mikazuki had a mouth, even he would be smiling right now.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. A little quick with the departure, but it was basically like Agnika's, so I rushed it a bit. I'm sure some people would've wanted Mikazuki's family to come with him, but I don't think they have cryo-tech in their world yet, plus I was focusing on how Mikazuki felt about not being able to care for a child when he couldn't walk anymore and could only fight by that point. Hopefully, this went good for everyone. How will Mikazuki fair on Remnant? Will he get along with Team RWBY? Will he ever get their names right? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Settling In

**Here we are at chapter 21. Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, it's time for Mikazuki's first official day on Remnant. Things shouldn't get too crazy, I mean it is Mikazuki after all…wait…we may have a problem. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 21. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Settling In**

Team RWBY stand around Mikazuki to get a look at the picture of his family back home.

"So, that's your family?" Ruby asks, curious.

"Yep, the blonde one is Kudelia. The other girl is Atra, and the boy is my son, Akastuki. I never actually got to meet him though. Atra is his mother," he replies, still focused on the picture.

Just then, Weiss starts turning red as reality sets in, "Wait, if he's your son, and this Atra woman is his mother, then does that mean that the two of you…t-that the t-two of y-you did…" she stutters as her face turns crimson.

"Do what?" he asks, not exactly getting it.

Blake starts blushing too, "W-what Weiss is trying to say is…did you and Atra…have, uh…" Blake trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

Ruby then joins in, "Hey, that reminds me. Yang, this is like that one question I asked you a long time ago about where babies come from. You never told me then, and kept avoiding the question. Where do babies come from exactly?" she asks innocently.

Yang goes wide-eyed and quickly turns away, "I told you, I'm not telling until you're older," Yang replies.

"Aw, come on, that was two years ago! How long do I have to wait?" Ruby pouts.

"Until I decide that you're old enough to know, and you still aren't at this point," Yang retorts.

"Ahem, I think it best if you all change subjects. We still have to discuss what we're going to do with Mr. Augus here…And Miss Rose, you are still too young to know about something like that in my opinion," Glynda says, making Ruby pout.

"Anyway, Professor Goodwitch is correct. Young Mikazuki, what are your plans for while you are here on Remnant?" Ozpin asks.

Mikazuki shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know. But I still have to follow Orga's orders. Fight until I die, and keep living," he says.

"Excuse me, but I believe in your story, you said Orga was your leader back on your world, but that he died. If that's the case, then why continue to follow his orders?" Ironwood asks.

"My life was given to me by Orga. That's why. Besides, fighting is what I'm good at," Mikazuki says.

"Then may I offer a suggestion?" Agnika speaks up. "I came to this world to protect its inhabitants. The Grimm pose a threat to them, and the people are living in fear. I have agreed to work with Professor Ozpin in combating the Grimm. May I ask, would you be willing to help us?" he offers, leaving a few key details out since Team RWBY is in the room.

"…Do I have to?" Mikazuki asks.

"No. Only if you want to. I must admit, you may be even more powerful than me, and we could use that strength in the fight against the Grimm. However, I will not force you. I'm sure you've plenty of that back on Mars. Professor Ozpin, do you agree?" he asks.

"I don't see why not. The more allies we have at our side, the better. Do you have any problem with it, General?" he asks Ironwood.

"I can't say that it wouldn't be better for us not to have you assist us. But, if that's the case, then you have to at least be willing to do as we ask," he says.

"I only take orders from Orga, and he gave me mine," Mikazuki replies.

"That's not good enough. If people were to see you, it would cause a panic. We have been keeping Agnika's extistence a secret except to a select few, and for good reason. We can't have some being from another world doing whatever the Hell he wants. Remember, this isn't your world anymore, this is ours, and you will obide by our laws," Ironwood sternly tells him.

This agitates Mikazuki a little bit, "I only follow Orga, not you," he says as he flexes his claws a bit.

Agnika then steps in between the two, "General Ironwood, I would advise against that. It would be better to make him feel more welcome to Remnant, not make him angry. Mikazuki obviously greatly respects his fallen leader, Orga Itsuka, and continues to show that respect by carrying out his dying orders. We must respect his wishes. It would be better to offer him the same deal that I made with you. That he will respect our wishes and laws as long as we let him act under his own terms. Your students are given the choice to choose their own path. Let him have that same choice," he explains and then turns to Mikazuki. "I apologize for him. He means well, he just thinks differently than we do. But anyway, as long as you obey the laws of this world, and try to work with us, you will be allowed to do what you need to do. With that in mind, I ask you again, will you help us?" he asks.

Mikazuki looks down, "I don't know," he mutters.

"Will you please help us?" Yang surprisingly speaks out. "Look, you saved us back there and you kicked that talking Grimm's butt. We could really use your help. People have…have lost family, loved ones, because of those monsters. I don't want to see any more people suffer because of that. Will you please help us?" she asks, thinking of Summer for a moment.

Mikazuki glances at her, and then the rest of Team RWBY, who all give him the same pleading look.

Mikazuki eventually sighs, "Alright, I'll help," he relents.

Ozpin smiles at this, "Thank you, Mikazuki Augus, we are in your debt. We'll set up an area here in Agnika's station for you and any belongings you may have. We'll transfer any supplies from your ship to the station for future use. We'll settle the other details later," Ozpin says.

With that Mikazuki starts walking away, making everyone freak out a little bit, "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Augus?" Goodwitch asks.

"To look around," he bluntly says.

"We can't just have you walking around without a care like that. If the other students see you, it will cause a ruckus," she argues.

"I thought you said I could do what I want," he retorts.

"Yes, we did agree that you could act of your own accord, Mikazuki, but there are still boundaries here. Please, you have to understand, we're just trying to keep things from getting out of hand. The students here would definitely feel nervous if they see a large robot walking around the campus grounds," Ozpin explains.

"…Fine, so I'm supposed to just stay put all day?" Mikazuki asks.

"No, as we have previously discussed, you will be given the same arrangement that Agnika has. He mostly remain here, but there are times when he goes out on missions involving the Grimm or criminals. There will be times, if you're willing, that you will go on these missions as well. You said that you would fight, well there's plenty of that going on right now thanks to the Grimm," Ozpin says.

"There's also the issue with the White Fang. However, I've been interfering with their operations for some time. Many of their members are in custody, and with Roman Torchwick now dealt with, their operations have declined immensely. The White Fang is not that much of a threat right now, but they are still a concern," Agnika adds, making Blake look away as she thinks about her former group.

"…Guess that works," Mikazuki says.

"Good, and while you're not out on a mission, we can surely find something to keep you occupied here. Team RWBY, I know you four are busy with your classes, but do you think that you can come by and help him pass the time when you've got time. Even if it's just individually?" he asks the team.

"Sure, that works for us. You guys okay with that?" Ruby asks her teammates.

"Works for me," Yang replies.

"Sure," Blake adds.

"I guess, but he'd better get my name right soon. I hate being called Ice Queen," Weiss says, making Yang snicker. "Quiet you!"

"So, Mikazuki, what do you like to do when you're not out there fighting?" Ruby asks.

Mikazuki looks up, as if he's thinking, "Um…do you have any books?" he asks.

This grabs Blake's attention immediately, "Yes, we have plenty of books. I have quite a collection myself. What genres are you into? Mystery, drama, romance?" she asks, going into bookworm mode.

"Easy Blake, we're trying to get him to like something, not develop a fear of literature," Yang jokes.

"Um, do have any books on vegetables?" he asks.

A question mark appears over everyone else's heads, "why would you want books on that?" Weiss asks.

"I wanted to have a farm like Sakura's back on Mars, but I couldn't read. However, Kudelia taught me how to read. I wanted to learn about vegetables, even tried growing some back on Mars. Didn't work out much, but I wanted to keep trying," he says.

Hearing that a talking Gundam, who was once a child soldier, wanted to grow vegetables and have a farm of his own, certainly wasn't something they were expecting.

"I'm not sure I have any books on stuff like that," Blake notes.

"Whoa, did Blake just says that she doesn't have a book on a specific topic? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming," Yang jokes, making Weiss pinch her right arm, hard, "Ow! I didn't mean it literally!"

"We do have an extensive library at Beacon here. I'm sure we can find some books on your preferred topic. How well can you read though?" Ozpin asks.

"Not too good, but okay I guess," Mikazuki says.

"Well, then if you're ever having trouble with that, just ask one of the members of Team RWBY here. They'll be able to help you. Speaking of which, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, why don't you two head to the library to check out some books for Mr. Augus. Meanwhile, Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, you two keep Mikazuki company for a little while. Answer any questions he may have while you're here. I need to speak with Agnika and the others about some things so we'll take our leave," Ozpin says and the adults leave the room.

"Well, I guess we'd better get those books. We'll be back," Weiss says as she and Blake leave the room.

"Welp, looks like it's just us for a while, so what do you want to know or do until then, Mikazuki?" Yang asks. Mikazuki just looks at her like a statue. "Okay, this may take a while," she deadpans.

…

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office, the adults talk about some sensitive subjects.

"You're saying that the unknown Grimm actually talked? That's impossible," Ironwood says.

"Believe it or not, I know what I saw, and what I heard. That Grimm has become far more powerful and more intelligent than the last time I foguth against it. It even said it has a name. Andras…" Agnika explains.

"Andras? Sounds like the name of a demon, I believe," Opzin notes.

"I am. You see, my Gundam's name, Bael, is from the Ars Goetia, one of 72 demon dukes of Hell, as I have explained to you before. However, the name Andras is also one of those demons. It is said that the Andras was a demon that brought discord and despair across the land. A suitable name for a Grimm, I must admit," Agnika explains.

"But still, how could it have become so powerful in such a short amount of time. Yes, over time, some Grimm get stronger and smarter as they get older and gain experience, but that's much more time than this," Glynda says.

"Could it have been…Salem's doing, Professor Ozpin?" Agnika asks.

"Perhaps, but if that's the case, then she must have poured much of her power into creating this Andras. And the more power she focuses into it, the stronger it becomes…Perhaps she made it in order to battle you, Agnika," Ozpin suggests.

"I would be inclined to agree with you Ozpin. I am an anomaly on this world. With someone with her powers and connections, it shouldn't have been too hard for her to gain knowledge about my existence," Agnika replies.

"Then, if that's the case, when my soldiers arrive from Atlas, the next time we face this Andras, the Atlas military will destroy it with our overwhelming power. It won't stand a chance," Ironwood says.

"I'm not so sure that will work, Ironwood. The next time, the Andras will most likely be even stronger than before. As it stands, I believe the only ones that can face it are myself and Mikazuki Augus. You're men wouldn't last long against it," Agnika retorts.

"You can't seriously be suggesting that my troops can't handle some Grimm. Do not underestimate the Altas military," Ironwood counters, getting a little irritated.

"And YOU must not OVERESTIMATE yourself. Your army may have the numbers and it may be strong, but it does not possess the strength needed to defeat the Andras. You may be willing to sacrifice your soldiers' lives, Ironwood, but I for one, am not. The Andras showed up with reinforcements this time, so there's a chance that the next time it comes for a battle, we may need your troops to handle the other Grimm while Mikazuki and I deal with the Andras. Mikazuki was able to deal with it easily, destroying its left arm and coming close to finishing it off. If I can't defeat the Andras, then he will," Agnika argues.

"My men are for me to command, not you. And I can't just sit by and leave the fate of the world in the hands of two aliens from another world. You may be more cooperative, but that Mikazuki is not. I can't trust him knowing he won't exactly obey our instructions," Ironwood says.

"Like I said before when we first met, you're the type of man that doesn't trust anyone but himself. If you continue to act this way, it will only leave us vulnerable to the enemy," Agnika counters.

"Like Hell am I going to listen to you over how I operate-," Ironwood begins to yell.

"Enough!" Ozpin yells, stopping both of them. He takes a breath to calm himself down, "You both make some good points, however I agree with Agnika that we cannot be fighting with each other like this. That is exactly what Salem wants us to do. We need to work together if we're going to defeat all our enemies. Ironwood, when your troops arrive, you may have them act as extra security for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Should Agnika and Mikazuki be away on a mission, we'll need to keep our defenses up in the meantime. Agnika, you and Mikazuki focus on the Andras whenever it appears. However, we'll still need the two of you to handle other problems that arise in case we can't. We must handle this tactfully, or else we'll have lost the battle before it's even begun," Ozpin comes up with a plan.

Agnika looks at him for a moment before taking a step back from Ironwood, "Very well. The Andras isn't our only problem, and we still do not know what Salem's next move will be," he says.

Ironwood looks between them and sighs, "Fine. But if things go sideways, I'll be doing things my way," Ironwood says as he begins to leave.

"One more thing, General," Ozpin says, making him stop. "We must be cautious about this. We can't cause a panic in the city. As I have said before, this is the Vytal Festival, a time for peace and celebration. So, we must not upset the population by bringing an army into the city. It will make the people concerned…and that will only bring the Grimm closer to our walls," he says. Ironwood makes no comment and leaves. Ozpin sits back in his chair and sighs, "He can be a bit of a handful sometimes," he says.

"He believes that every action must be a triumphant display of military bravado. He treats every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-," Glynda begins.

"Glynda," Ozpin stops her.

Glynda crosses her arms, "Well he does," she mutters.

"Hopefully he'll keep that bravado in check until after the Vytal Festival at least. We can't raise any unnecessary alarms for the people during that time. I've done my share of covert operations during the Calamity War back on Earth. Sometimes the subtle approach is much more efficient," Agnika says, crossing his arms.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just…misguided, but that's who he is. Anyhow, we have other things to attend to. For you Agnika, I suggest helping Mikazuki become more acquainted here at Beacon. We can't exactly have him wandering the halls, now can we?" Ozpin says.

Agnika nods, "I'll take care of it. Shouldn't be too difficult. But there is also another issue. Team RWBY was there when I fought the Andras and heard it speak. We can't just keep them in the dark about this, or else they'll most likely look for answers themselves, and get into trouble in the process. Eventually, we may have to tell them the truth about what's really going on here," he says.

"I understand your concern. However, I'd like to keep them as much out of this conflict as possible. They may be studying to become warriors, but they're not ready for what's really going on out there. Not yet anyway. I don't want them to have to go into a war that they might not come back from," Ozpin worries.

"I understand your concern….However, not may not be up to us. If fate wills it, they may be placed at the center of this battle without any of us knowing it. Only time will tell," Agnika says and then leaves through the opening in the ceiling.

…

Agnika later returns to his station and finds a peculiar scene in front of him. He finds Mikazuki with a book in his claws…only the book looks like it has gone under some repairs. On his left is Weiss standing next to him, helping him pronounce words he can't read, and getting a little irritated at it.

"How do you say this word?" he asks, confused.

Weiss groans, "It's photosynthesis. Pho-to-syn-thes-sis, it's not that hard," she says, but Mikazuki doesn't look like he gets it.

Behind them is Blake, hold up in a corner and crying waterfall tears while Yang tries to comfort her with a supportive hand on her back.

"The poor books. What did you do to deserve this?" Blake cries.

"There, there. It'll be alright. We were able to fix…most of them. How were we supposed to know that Mikazuki's claws would accidently rip up the pages?" Yang says, which only make Blake cry even more.

Finally, to the side, Ruby is trying to inspect Mikazuki's mace, but is having a hard time lifting the large weapon.

"Geez, how much does this thing way?! I bet even Yang can't lift this," She says through gritted teeth as she tries and fails to pick it up. "Why won't it budge? I can't inspect it unless I see every square inch of it!"

Agnika can only hang his head and sighs, "This may be a challenge," he mutters.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Hope Mikazuki doesn't make a mess of the place. Well, things are getting more interesting as time goes by. What awaits Agnika and his group? Will they be ready for the Andras' next return? Will Mikazuki drive Weiss and Blake crazy? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Tag-Team

**Here we are at chapter 22. Took a while to figure out what to do with this chapter. Anyway, let's see how the gang's doing and how Mikazuki's getting accustomed to Remnant. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 22. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Tag-Team**

A few days have passed since Mikazuki got acclimated into Beacon. There were some…difficulties, to say the least. Such as having someone there to make sure he didn't wander off to places he shouldn't be going to. He was a little curious about the place, but unfortunately he couldn't really go out without someone else that knew about him, and because he couldn't be seen by the other students. Luckily, thanks to Blake and Ozpin, he at least had some books to keep him occupied. All the technical stuff that Agnika does weren't really his strong suit, so he would just leave that to him unless Mikazuki was needed for a battle. And surely enough, the time for battle would come.

…

Currently, Mikazuki is sitting in on spot in Agnika's station, reading through a book on fruits while Agnika is going over the monitors, trying to track any high-level Grimm activity in Vale or beyond that. Soon enough, Weiss and Yang walked in, wearing their school uniforms as they entered the area.

"What's up guys," Yang greets them.

Mikazuki looks up at them, "Yang-Yang, Ice queen, hello," he says before going back to his book.

"Hey! My name is Weiss Schnee! WEISS SCHNEE! Get it right!" Weiss yells, really irritated that Mikazuki still couldn't get her name right.

Yang just snickers, "Chill out, princess. I'm sure he'll get it eventually…maybe," Yang says.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss berates her and then walks past them to go to Agnika. "A pleasure to see you again, Agnika," Weiss politely greets him with a curtsy.

Agnika turns and nods to her, "Good to see you as well, Weiss. It seems you're getting along quite well with young Mikazuki," he says, trying to make a joke.

Weiss crosses her arms, "Please, if he could at least get my name right, then maybe we could get along. I swear, I hate being called Ice Queen," she pouts.

Agnika chuckles, "Heh-heh-heh, it will take some time, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of it. You must understand Weiss, people like Mikazuki never had a proper education, and he was trained as a soldier, to be a killer, at a young age. He probably isn't that good with names because whenever he faced an adversary, he would kill them. There is not much sense in knowing the name of someone whom you just met only to take their life with your own hands. Names probably weren't too necessary for him to survive, so he didn't bother memorizing them unless it was an ally's name," Agnika explains.

This gets Weiss thinking as she shows a more sympathetic look towards Mikazuki, "I…forgot about that. I guess I shouldn't have been so rude to him before," she says woefully.

Agnika puts a hand on her shoulder, "There is a huge difference between being a huntress and being a soldier, Weiss. Especially one so young such as him. Give it time, and I'm sure he'll warm up to you; just as you will him," he offers some supporting words.

Meanwhile, Yang is crouched next to Mikazuki as he carefully turns a page in his book to ensure that he doesn't accidently rip the page…again. Wouldn't want Blake to flip out on him again.

"You know, it's still really weird if you ask me," Yang says out of nowhere.

"What is?" Mikazuki asks without looking away from his book.

"The fact that you're basically a child soldier in a super awesome machine body designed to destroy everything in your way…and to watch that same soldier peacefully read through a book about fruits. If that's not a contradiction, I don't know what is," Yang notes.

"Seems normal to me," Mikazuki bluntly replies as he keeps reading.

"But doesn't that get boring? Isn't there anything else you'd like to do? Something cool, fun, or exciting?" Yang asks, since she really isn't a fan of books.

"No," Mikazuki bluntly replies again.

Yang puffs her cheeks and looks at Weiss, "Weiss, Mikazuki's ignoring me," she playfully pouts.

"Don't look at me. I think one of the few things I like about him is the fact that he seems to like books more than you do," Weiss replies, crossing her arms again.

"Oh come on. It's bad enough I have to deal with a bookworm like Blake, and then a perfectionist like you. Can't I get someone on my side for once," Yang retorts.

"Hey, I am not a perfectionist!" Weiss yells, but then notices Agnika staring at her. "…At least, not always," she says more shyly this time.

At that point, the alarm goes off and Agnika looks up at the monitors.

"My scanners are detecting Grimm activity beyond the coast west of Vale. Let me see here…" Agnika says as he types some information in, and then gets an update. "There's a transport ship flying in from Vacuo in that vicinity, and it appears that they're under attack by flying Grimm. I'll deal with this. Mikazuki, I suggest you come along. This will be a good opportunity for you to get some experience in fighting different types of Grimm, as well as to see more of Remnant. Care to join me?" Agnika asks.

Mikazuki closes his book and stands up, "Okay," he says and puts his book away.

"You sure you won't need any extra help with this?" Weiss asks, a little concerned.

"Don't worry. From what I can see, it seems this isn't the work of the Andras. Any Grimm other than that beast can be dealt with easily. We'll be back soon enough. Besides, you still have other classes to attend to later today. Mikazuki, let's head out," Agnika says and leaves to the launch bay.

Mikazuki goes to follow him, but Yang stops him by grasping his face in her hands and pulls his face close to hers.

"Try not to miss me too much, okay big guy?" she playfully teases him. However, he just stares back without any reaction. This makes Yang lose her cool, "…Um…you are getting flustered right now, right?" she asks, hoping for SOME sort of answer. However, Mikazuki just continues staring at her. It's hard to tell what a robot is thinking, isn't it? "Um…good luck out there. See you when you get back," Yang says and lets go of his face, allowing Mikazuki to leave the station. "Okay, this may be harder than I thought," she mutters.

"I don't even want to know," Weiss says, rolling her eyes.

…

Meanwhile, Mikazuki and Agnika prepare to take off towards their objective.

"You ready, Mikazuki? This catapult works in a similar fashion as the ones back home," Agnika says as he prepares the launch system.

"I'm ready," Mikazuki replies.

"Okay," Agnika says and sets the trajectory to the west. The catapult shifts and pivots until it is set into its intended direction. "All systems set. Prepare to launch. I'll be right behind you," he says.

"Mikazuki Augus. Gundam Barbatos. Heading out," Mikazuki says and is immediately launched into the sky.

Agnika quickly gets set up on the catapult, "Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos. Launching," he says and takes off into the skies.

…

The two Gundams fly high through the skies as they approach the transports ship ahead of them.

"Alright Mikazuki. Our mission is to provide rescue support to a transport ship fleeing from an assault by avian Grimm. We have to take them out, and keep the transport in the air at all costs. As far as I know for now, there are only two types of flying type Grimm. The first are Nevermores, which are basically like crows that can grow to gigantic proportions. They can flap their wings and fire out their feathers like projectiles, so be wary and make sure that they don't attack the airship. The second type that we may face are Gryphons. Normally, a Gryphon has the body of a lion, but with the head and the wings of an eagle, and like the Nevermores, they can grow to be large as well. You understanding what I'm saying?" Agnika asks.

"Um…about the mission, yeah. Everything else, no. Just tell me what are enemies, and I'll take them out," Mikazuki replies.

Agnika sighs, "Right, that should be simple enough," he says.

After flying for a little while longer, they see through a break in the clouds below them and locate their target. A lone transport ship going in the opposite direction at high speed. Following close behind it is a small flock of Gryphons, along with a few large Nevermores in the center of the flock.

"Is that them?" Mikazuki asks.

"Yes, that's our ship. All those black creatures down there are Grimm. We have to stop them from destroying the airship. Mikazuki, you go and attack them head-on. I'll cover the airship and deal with any Grimm that might get past you," Agnika plans out.

"Roger that," Mikazuki says and they descend into their first battle together.

Down below, the airship frantically tries to shake the Grimm of its tail, but with all the cargo it has on board, that is proving to be a difficult task. The pilot inside the cockpit gets worried as the Grimm close in on the airship and tries to radio for help once more.

"Is anyone out there?! Do you read?! This is transport ship 762 requesting immediate assistance! I've got a lot of Grimm on my tail and I can't shake them! I repeat, I have Grimm closing in on my six, and I need support immediately! Do you read?!" he yells out over the comms, but gets no answer.

Just then, one of the Nevermores flaps its wings and shoots out a hail of feathers at the airship. The pilot pulls hard left on the stick, and manages to evade most of them, but a few hit their goal and damage the right wing and one of the engines. This causes the airship to lose speed, thus making it easier for the Grimm to close in on it. The pilot notices one Gryphon flying in from the side as it aims to attack the cockpit while the rest swarm around him. Just as its about to hit the airship, a random round rings out and nails the Grimm in the skull, sending it falling into the depths below. The pilot looks up to see Mikazuki and Agnika swoop down and attack the Grimm, forcing them to back off from the ship. Mikazuki quickly goes after them while Agnika stays nearby the airships' right side.

"Transport pilot, do you read me? We have received your distress message and are here to support you. Keep flying on your intended course. We'll keep the Grimm off your tail," Agnika says over the comms.

"Uh-um…roger that. T-Thank you," the pilto replies, unable to believe what he's seeing.

Meanwhile, Mikazuki swings his mace and smashes it into two Gryphons, sending them falling through the sky. He then turns around and fires off a few shots from his left gun, taking out a few more. One of the large Nevermores comes at him with its beak opened wide, ready to chomp down on him. However, when it gets close, Mikazuki swings his mace sideways and slams it into the Grimm's skull, sending it reeling off course. He then launches his tail and has it impale itself in the Nevermore's skull, killing it. Mikazuki takes his tail back and flies up as a few Gryphons give chase. At one point, Mikazuki changes direction and then flies down towards them. When they get close, Mikazuki kicks one of them in the chest, sending out a pile bunker in his right foot into the Grimm's body, making it explode. Next, he swings his mace around to smash into another Gryphon, breaking it in half. Finally, Mikazuki attacks with his left claw, stabbing through a third Gryphon's throat before throwing the body away and firing his left gun at a fourth one, killing it.

Meanwhile, a few Gryphons turned their focus from Mikazuki to the transport ship, but find Agnika Kaieru standing in their way. He fires off his cannons, taking out three Gryphons while several more fly towards him. Taking out his swords, Agnika raises his left sword and then swings it downward, cleaving one Grimm in half. He then swings his right sword sideways to behead a second. A third Gryphon manages to grab onto him, but Agnika counters by attacking with his left drill spike through its chest, and then kicks the dead body away. Agnika moves forward and twirls around as he slashes through two more Grimm, and then impales a third with his swords.

"At this rate, the airship should be out of danger shortly," Agnika mutters.

One of the last Nevermores goes up high and then attempts to dive-bomb the airship from above. Agnika goes to intercept it, firing off a few cannon shots at its face. One of the shots hits the Grimm square in the eye, causing it to veer off course from its target. Agnika uses this chance to get in close and take a few swings around its neck, severely injuring the beats. He ends it by making a cross slash that severs the Grimm's head from its body, resulting in the body falling from the sky. Agnika looks back to see that Mikazuki has already finished off the last of the Gryphons, leaving only one giant Nevermore remaining.

"Let's finish it off, Mikazuki," Agnika calls out.

The two fly towards their target, and the Nevermore flaps its wings again, sending out a rain of feathers at them. The two warriors either fly around the feathers, or use their weapons to block the attack before they get close to the Grimm. Once they're in range, Mikazuki swings his mace upwards, knocking the Nevermore's head up, allowing Agnika to smash right into it, knocking it back. Next, Agnika takes a few swings with his swords at the Grimm's face, damaging the bone armor on its skull. A moment later, he suddenly shoots up as Mikazuki zooms in, sending his mace right into the Grimm's skull and shooting out its pile bunker, obliterating its head. The last Grimm body falls through the sky as it begins to disintegrate. With the threat now over, Agnika makes a call to the airship's pilot.

"Come in pilot. The Grimm have been dealt with. The damage on your ship doesn't appear to have hampered your flight capabilities too much. Continue on your intended course to Vale. We'll escort you for the duration of the voyage," Agnika says.

"Roger that. Thanks for the help, uh…what are you exactly?" the pilot asks.

"Just people that are here to help," Agnika replies.

…

The voyage back to Vale was quiet and easy, and the airship managed to make it there in time for repairs. Meanwhile, Agnika and Mikazuki return to Beacon now that the mission is over. When they returned to Agnika's station, they find all four members of Team RWBY waiting for them.

"Agnika, welcome back," Weiss greets him.

"Hey, what's up Mikazuki," Yang says to the other Gundam.

"Good to see you again, Weiss. I hope you haven't been waiting for me all day here. I'd hate for you to skip your classes," Agnika says, while Mikazuki just nods to Yang.

"Pfft. Are you kidding? Weiss skipping a class would be like Ruby not wanting any chocolate chip cookies," Yang jokes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ruby retorts.

"Did everything go okay on your mission?" Blake asks.

"Everything went fine. The transport ship made it to Vale with only some damage to it. The pilot appeared to be unharmed. We were lucky that there weren't so many of them, which allowed us to deal with them quickly," Agnika says and then turns to Mikazuki. "You did well out there today, Mikazuki. I see the Grimm won't be any issue for you," he notes.

"Eh, it was alright," Mikazuki says as he sits down to get back to reading one of his books.

"You really can't get much of a reaction out of that guy, huh?" Blake says.

"Which means you should have no problem becoming best friends with him, right Blake? I mean, we can barely get a reaction out of you most of the time," Yang teases her.

"That's only because I'm gotten so used to your stupid puns, that they barely affect me anymore," Blake counters while crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, my puns are purr-fect," Yang jokes, much to everyone's displeasure, especially Blake who groans, but tries to remain calm. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she jokes again.

Blake then goes wide-eyed as she tries to make a grab for Yang, but the blonde jumps back to avoid it.

"Say one more cat pun, and I'll shave your head bald with Gambol Shroud," Blake warns her.

Yang raises her hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm done. Don't need you giving me a haircut that I don't need," Yang says as she begins to walk away. "Later, Mikazuki," she waves to him, who makes no response. However, once she reaches the door… "Geez, the kitty sure has some claws, doesn't she?" she jokes once more.

"THAT'S IT!" Blake yells and goes after her.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Yang yells as she runs away with Blake on her tail.

"Well, I'd better go and make sure they don't kill each other. See you guys later," Ruby says and leaves as well.

"I will see you again soon. Until then, Agnika, Mikazuki," Weiss curtsies to them and leaves.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls," Mikazuki says.

Agnika chuckles, "Trust me, I still don't have a clue. Anyway, I need to speak with Professor Ozpin. Will you be alright here by yourself for a while?" he asks.

"I'm good," Mikazuki waves it off.

"Very well," Agnika replies and leaves.

…

Later that evening, Agnika is in Professor Ozpin's office along with General Ironwood.

"So there's been no sign of Andras since our last encounter with him?" Agnika asks.

"No, I'm afraid not. We were lucky that he didn't attack while you and Mikazuki were away on that mission. Seems like if it needs to be healed, it would take some time. Considering the amount of damage Mikazuki did to it during their battle, I'd say we've bought us a little more time to prepare, though that was days ago," Ozpin explains.

"Even though we've managed to stop one of Salem's henchman, and got Amber's powers back, it still feels like were up against a wall here. I don't like it," Ironwood notes.

"Neither do I, Ironwood. However, we'll just have to build up our defenses for the time being. But, we must do it in secret. Agitating the population will only increase the negativity, and that will increase the strength of the Grimm," Agnika says.

Just then, the elevator doors open up to reveal Goodwitch and surprisingly the Fall Maiden, Amber with her.

"Glynda, why did you bring Amber here?" Ironwood asks.

"Because she wanted to speak with Agnika. I figured with all that she's been through, that I could do this much for her," Glynda says.

Agnika looks from Goodwitch to Amber, who just smiles and bows to him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Agnika Kaieru. My name is Amber," she says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Just a little filler of sorts featuring Agnika and Mikazuki working together on the battlefield. That, and Yang's terrible puns. So now the Fall Maiden is back in full health. How will she handle the situation with Agnika and Mikazuki? When will they next face the Andras? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Fall

**Here's chapter 23. The founder of Gjallarhorn meets the Fall Maiden. Let's see how that goes down. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 23. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Fall**

"So you're Agnika Kaieru? I must admit, meeting something, I'm sorry, SOMEONE like you is definitely strange, and being one of the four Maidens, that's saying something," Amber says.

"Believe me, coming to your world and learning about the inner workings of it wouldn't be called normal back where I come from," Agnika notes.

"So, what are you exactly?" she asks.

"I think it would be easier to understand if I started from the beginning," Agnika says. He then tells Amber about his world, the Gundam frames, the Calamity War, his slumber, and everything that happened after that. "…And that's about it. Not too long after that, I joined Ozpin's group and was eventually told about your secret conflict with Salem. I have been helping with that battle ever since," he explains his story.

Amber takes a moment to take all this in. It was a bit much to take, after all.

"I…I never thought that someone in your situation would actually exist. A human whose soul has bonded with that of a machine. Although, I guess that makes us similar in a way. Considering my powers and all," Amber notes.

"When a Maiden dies, their powers go to whoever was in their thoughts last. In a way, your souls become bonded together. I guess it could be a similar situation with me and Gundam Bael, except that Bael never had a soul to begin with before I came along. It's a good thing that your powers are now back with you. Ozpin and the others were becoming worried that you wouldn't have made it," Agnika notes.

Mentioning this makes Amber remember killing Cinder herself down in the vault, "That woman…the one who stole my powers. She's dead now, I guess," she says.

"Indeed. Her name was Cinder Fall. It was clear that she was working for Salem. I apprehended her and her cohorts…It was my plan to kill her the way we did down in the vault. We needed to restore your powers before it was too late, and that was the plan I came up with. After all, it's not uncommon for a victim's last thoughts to be on her attacker, not to mention that you still possessed the other half of the Maiden's power. I am sorry for putting you in that position. Believe me, I did not like the idea either, but we did not have many options," Agnika says.

"I…understand. At least that ordeal is over. Still, you saved me, and for that I am grateful, and I owe you a great deal," Amber thanks him.

Agnika then turns to Ozpin, "Professor Ozpin, I believe that with all that is going on, we should bring Mikazuki in on our secret. We'll need all the help we can get. Still, I'd like to avoid telling Team RWBY about all this. I don't wish to bring them any deeper into this conflict than they already are," he asks.

"Of course. Glynda, could you retrieve Mr. Augus for us?" he asks Glynda.

Glynda nods to him, "Of course. Again, it is good to have you back, Amber," she says and then leaves.

"Mikazuki?" Amber asks.

"He's someone from my world. Someone like me. Back home, he was a child soldier that bonded with his Gundam, Barbatos. He recently arrived here on Remnant, and has agreed to help us fight the Grimm, though we didn't tell him everything that's been going on. Until now, that is. Don't worry, he won't harm you," he says.

"Okay. What about this Team RWBY?" Amber asks again.

"Team RWBY is a first year team at this school, and have proven to be some of our top students. They've recently been taking it upon themselves to investigate criminal activity that's at least been remotely connected with our mission. They've become good friends of mine, and I'd rather they not become involved in our conflict. Though, with Andras and other things going on, I'm beginning to worry that we may have no choice but to include them in on this," Agnika explains.

"They sound like good people…But…Andras? What is that?" Amber asks.

Everyone besides Amber look at each other for a moment with worried looks. Ozpin then takes out his scroll and pulls up a picture of the Andras and shows it to Amber. Her eyes widen at seeing this new kind of Grimm that she's never seen before.

"I've never seen a Grimm like this before. But, I don't understand, why is one Grimm such a problem for you?" she asks.

"Because this Grimm was created with the specific purpose of killing me…" Agnika answers her. "The Andras is incredibly powerful. What's more, it's intelligent," he says.

"Intelligent how?' Amber asks.

"Intelligent in that it can now speak like a human," Ironwood says.

Amber looks surprised at this, "What?! That's impossible. Grimm don't speak. Their mindless, they have no souls," she says.

"Until now. We believe that Salem has been using much of her powers to make the Andras stronger, and smarter. This has allowed it to develop the ability to speak, and more. It's also become strong enough to match me in combat. If Mikazuki hadn't shown up when he did, I wouldn't be standing here right now. We fear that the next time we see it, the Andras will be even stronger than before. The question now is, when that next encounter will be," Agnika explains.

At this point, Glynda returns to Ozpin's office. A moment later, Mikazuki appears from the ceiling opening and lands behind Amber. Amber is a little spooked, especially since Mikazuki's appearance is more intimidating than Agnika's.

"Amber, this is Mikazuki Augus. Mikazuki, this is Amber, the Fall Maiden," Ozpin introduces them.

"Fall Maiden? What's that?" he asks as he stares at Amber.

"Mikazuki, I think it's time we told you the truth about what's really going on here," Ozpin says and explains his group's mission against Salem. The explanation takes a little while, and some explaining to help Mikazuki understand what's really going on, but eventually they finish their explanation. "…And that's about it. I apologize about keeping this from you, Mikazuki, but we need to keep this truth hidden from everyone else. It was to protect them," he says.

"…So, there's basically this war between you and this Salem-woman, and most people don't know about except for pretty much the people in this room, right?" Mikazuki asks.

"There are a few others, but yes, that's the basic picture of it," Ironwood says.

"And you want me to help?" Mikazuki asks again.

"Yes. It's really no different than our original agreement with you helping us against the Grimm, except now you know who leads the Grimm. If we can defeat Salem, then her Grimm will fall right with her," Ozpin says.

"Ozpin informed me about the real battle that's being waged in the shadows against Salem not too long ago. We had planned on informing you of the situation, but only after you've become more accustomed to Remnant. We believed now was as good a time as any," Agnika adds.

"…So, what does this woman want?" Mikazuki asks.

"She wants to divide and destroy humanity, to bring it to extinction. However, she does this in the shadows, using others to do her dirty work for her. We've been fighting her for some time now, and I'm growing concerned about just how much longer we can keep this secret war a secret," Ozpin says.

Mikazuki then turns to Amber, "And you're a part of this?" he asks.

"Yes, the four Maidens are a key part of this battle. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. I am the Fall Maiden. If my powers were completely taken, I would've died, and Salem would then have a huge advantage over us," Amber replies.

Mikazuki then turns back to Ozpin, "…I'll help," he says.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Augus. But, I must ask, why?" Glynda asks.

"Salem is an enemy to be killed, which means more fighting for me. I would be following Orga's orders. That's all the reason I need," he answers.

"Orga's orders?" Amber mutters, confused.

"We'll explain that to you later, Amber. Thank you for your continued cooperation, Mikazuki. We are all in your debt…Well, now that introductions and explanations have been taken care off, I suggest we move on to our next order of business…" Ozpin begins.

…

Meanwhile, Team RWBY is in the cafeteria, having dinner with their friends of Team JNPR.

"So, you guys have been really busy lately. Think you can tell us what's going on?" Team JNPR leader Jaune Arc asks.

"Yes, I admit I am a bit curious," his partner, Pyrrha Nikos adds.

"Oh, well not much. We've just been doing some extra training in preparation for the Vytal Festival. We need to be prepared for the tournament," Ruby says. _"Ozpin told us to keep Agnika and Mikazuki's existence here a secret. Sorry guys, I don't like lying to you, but I don't really have much choice right now."_

"Exactly. Fighting Grimm is one thing, but fighting against other huntsmen will be another. Even if they're students like us, we can't let our guards down. I will not allow our team to be eliminated at any point during the tournament," Weiss adds while eating some salad.

"Well, we were concerned when we heard that you were taken to the infirmary a while back. They wouldn't let us visit you during your stay, and when you did leave, you were given a few days off from classes. It definitely wasn't normal," JNPR member Lie Ren notes.

"Were you guys attacked by sloths?" JNPR member Nora Valkyrie asks.

"Nora…I highly doubt they were attacked by sloths. Sloths wouldn't have been able to put them in the infirmary, no matter how hard they tried," Ren corrects her and sighs at her antics.

"Oh yeah, there were a few times when you guys showed up for classes totally exhausted. It was like you guys has an intense training session with Professor Goodwitch. What happened with that?" Jaune asks.

"Like we said before, extra training for the tournament. We did receive some supervision from Goodwitch during this time. Believe me, it wasn't pleasant, even if it helps us get ready to fight," Yang lies and groans. _"Actually, I think I'd rather have Goodwitch train us than Agnika…I can't believe I just thought that,"_ Yang thinks as she rests her head on the table.

"Wow, having Professor Goodwitch train you guys. I don't know whether to feel jealous or sorry for you guys," Jaune says.

"Well if you guys want, I can help train you. With my help, you guys would be unstoppable," Nora offers.

Team RWBY goes wide-eyed at hearing this "NO!" they all yell in unison.

"Aw, why not?" Nora pouts.

"Because we all want to live to see our next birthday," Blake deadpans.

…

Later that night, Team RWBY return to their dorm room, exhausted after a long day of classes.

"I'm beat. With Agnika's training, or should I say, 'torture' sessions and classes on top of everything else that's going on, I really need a nap," Yang groans as she ends up plopping down on Blake's bed.

"Could you groan about your day on YOUR bed instead of mine? I prefer to have my bed to myself when I read, and have a groaning blonde that snores like a bear when she sleeps lying next to me," Blake says as she stares at her.

"I do not snore that badly, right Ruby?" Yang asks as she looks up at her sister, who's on her own bed. However Ruby makes no reply. "Heh-heh, I said, right Ruby?" Yang asks again.

"Um…is it okay if I still say your right even though it isn't true?" Ruby asks, trying to support her sister even though she knows the truth.

"Your snoring is insufferable, Yang. To make it worse, I've gotten used to it. When you're not snoring, it's too quite which actually unsettles me a little bit, and I quite enjoy a quiet, peaceful sleep, thank you very much," Weiss adds, sitting on her bunk.

"Oh, how could you betray me like this? Woe is me," Yang dramatically cries, until Blake ends up sitting on her, specifically her legs draped over Yang's back, and Blake's back sitting up against a pillow and the wall. "Blake, what's the big idea?" Yang asks.

"You wouldn't move," Blake bluntly replies while reading a book.

Yang sighs, "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue with you," she says. Yang then notices that Ruby's been looking out the dorm window for a while now, seemingly lost in thought. "Ruby, what's up?" she asks.

Ruby snaps out of it and looks at her sister, "H-huh? Oh, uh, nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine," she stutters.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Remember, we made a promise to talk to each other when something is bothering us. So what's bothering you?" Weiss asks, reminding her of their mutual promise.

Ruby sighs, "…I…I've been thinking a little bit about that Grimm we fought a while back. The one that talked and almost killed Agnika. I'm worried that it's still alive and when it might come back again," she admits.

This gets them all thinking about the Andras and that incident.

"To be honest, I've been worried about it as well. I mean, I've always seen Agnika as the strongest and the noblest person on Remnant. To see him almost get killed by that monster…It…it scared me actually. Of course, I still think the same way about Agnika, but…it still scares me; the thought of him dying because of that Grimm," Weiss notes.

"I've been thinking about it as well. We've been fighting the Grimm for centuries, and yet this is the first, and so far, the only time a Grimm has developed the ability to speak, to think and fight the way it does. New Grimm are discovered all the time, and this one may bring about a new generation of Grimm more terrifying than anything we've seen before. I'm worried about what the future holds," Blake adds.

"I feel the same way. We got lucky last time when Mikazuki showed up, but what about next time? Sure, we've been getting better thanks to Agnika's training, but we're the only ones that know about what it can do. And even then, what are our chances of beating it the next time it comes back for a fight?" Yang further adds.

After conveying each other's thoughts, every member of the team remain silent as they think about this dangerous situation with the Andras.

"…We'll beat it," Ruby suddenly declares.

"Huh?" Weiss asks.

"I'm saying we'll beat the Grimm. We'll do it the same way we've always done it: together. Yes, it's tough, but if we just stand around and do nothing, then what about the people who can't defend themselves against this thing? As long as we face it together, we still have a chance. That's why we're here. Why we're training to become huntresses. To protect those that can't protect themselves. Because if we don't, then who will?" Ruby says with determination.

Hearing her words somehow stokes the confidence in her teammates, who slowly smile and nod in agreement with her.

"Now that's my baby-sister! We'll kick that thing's butt," Yang says.

"I'd expect nothing less from our team leader. And with both Agnika and Mikazuki fighting alongside us, we'll have no problem defeating that talking Grimm," Weiss adds.

"If all we do is just second-guess ourselves, then nothing will get done. You're right, we can win. Together," Blake notes.

"Good, but first…how about we get some sleep? I'm tired," Ruby says as she starts yawning.

"Sounds good to me," Yang says. Just then, Blake smirks and then kicks Yang off her bed, onto the floor. "Ow! Blake, what was that for?!" she asks, rubbing her back.

"If you're going to sleep, it's gonna be on your own bed, not mine," Blake replies.

…

During this time, at Salem's lair, Salem stands in front of a black pit with her henchmen standing behind her. A moment later, the Andras slowly rises out of the pit. Its injuries have been healed, including a new left arm to replace the old one that it previously lost.

"Welcome back, Andras. I have healed your injuries, and have given you new powers for you to use against your enemies. This time, you will take the element of surprise to them. I have spent much of my power to increase your capabilities. It would be best for you not to waste them," Salem says. The Andras kneels before her, to which she smiles. "Excellent, now then prepare for departure. This time, you will destroy these 'devils' once and for all," she says as she turns to leave.

The Andras then raises its head, "…No…"

Salem stops when she hears this, but before she can turn around to face the Andras, a bone lance is suddenly thrusted through her chest. Salem's eyes widen in shock and pain as she slowly looks down to see the Andras' lance through her chest. She then looks back directly into the eyes of the Andras.

"I thank you for giving me name, form, and power…But…I'm my own master now," it decrees.

"W-what…I…I created you. I am…your master," Salem weakly retorts.

"You assumed that because I am a Grimm, that gives you complete control over me. You are mostly right, however you kept granting me more and more power. You made me stronger and smarter, which soon allowed me to realize one crucial thing…I do not need to serve you any longer…Don't worry, I'll still destroy the Gundams, and humanity, but I'll do it MY way," he says and then rips Salem's body off his lance.

Salem falls onto the ground and has just enough strength left to look up, just in time to see Andras thrust his lance through her neck, finishing her off. Salem's body disintegrates, however the remnants of her power float into Andras' body, granting him further power. Salem's cohorts, Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian, all look on shocked at this turn of events. They all prepare to escape, but quickly find themselves surrounded by Grimm on all sides.

"Salem's greatest mistake was that she took too long to put her plan into action. If the Grimm are to rule this planet, then we must destroy our enemies swiftly. Humans, even when united, are still divided, a fatal weakness the Grimm do not possess," Andras says. The Grimm creep closer to Salem's men. "And as for you three…you have outlived your usefulness," he says, and then the Grimm attack.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. So now Agnika and Mikazuki have met Amber and know everything they can about Salem. Meanwhile, the Andras has revealed his true colors and become the new leader of the Grimm. What plans does he have in store for Agnika and the world of Remnant? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Declaration

**Here we are at Chapter 24. Agnika had better be prepared for what the Andras has in store for him. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 24. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Declaration**

Something didn't feel right. He couldn't tell if it was something in the air, the weather, the subtle moments of silence, but Agnika somehow knew that something didn't feel right. The strange thing was; there was nothing serious going on. No Grimm attacks. No White Fang robberies. Just silence. Agnika stands on top of Beacon tower, looking over the horizon as the sun begins to rise.

"Agnika," he hears behind him and looks back to see Mikazuki land behind him.

"Mikazuki. I take it you feel it too…The darkness," Agnika says.

Mikazuki walks to stand next to him, "Don't know what you mean by 'darkness', but something…feels different today," Mikazuki notes.

"Exactly. This feeling…I haven't felt a feeling of dread like this since the Calamity War back on Earth. Something…is rising…But I do not know exactly what it is," Agnika says as he looks back out into the horizon.

Mikazuki turns to walk away, "Whatever it is, if it's an enemy, I'll kill them," he says.

"Mikazuki. I know you'll be ready if something with dark intentions comes for us, but please be careful. Whatever this…presence is…I do not want the academy students to have to face it. I fear they won't survive," Agnika says as he looks back at Mikazuki.

Mikazuki glances back at him, "I'll follow my orders. If something is looking for a fight, then I'll give it one," he says and flies off.

Agnika watches him leave before looking back to the rising sun one more time, "A fight is exactly what concerns me," he mutters.

…

A little later that day, Agnika gave Team RWBY the morning off from his usual training sessions, saying that they deserved a morning off after all the hard work they had put in to their training. While the rest of the group was happy about it, Weiss felt like there was something on Agnika's mind that, something that must have been really important for him to cancel a training sessions with them. While she did want to know what the reason was, she didn't want to pry into Agnika's work, understanding that he has a lot going on with his work. With that, the members of Team RWBY went about their morning with some breakfast, followed by returning to their rooms to change into their uniforms for classes later.

"Does anyone think it's weird that Agnika cancelled our training session today?" Ruby asks as she attaches her hood to her uniform.

"Makes no difference to me. Personally, I could use a break from his training for one day," Yang replies as she brushes her hair.

Blake is about to comment when she notices Weiss standing in front of the window, looking out into the sky. She walks over to stand behind the ice queen.

"Weiss, is something wrong?" Blake asks.

"No, it just feels…off…that Agnika would cancel a training session with us. I know he's busy and usually has quite a bit on his plate right now, but he always made time to help us out," Weiss says as she crosses her arms with a concerned expression.

Ruby overhears their conversation, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, they'll be other training sessions for us, right guys?" she asks everyone, who slightly shudder a bit at thinking about going through another harsh training course with Agnika again. "…Okay, maybe you have a point," Ruby says and then looks out the window as well, noticing clouds are starting to form and block the sun. "Huh, looks like it may rain later," she says.

"I certainly hope not. Rainy days make everything feel so down. It put a damper on my yellow mellow," Yang says, trying to make a pun to everyone's displeasure.

…

Meanwhile, Agnika enters Ozpin's office, with Glynda and Ironwood already with him.

"Agnika, how can we help you today?" Ozpin asks.

"General Ironwood, may I speak with you?" Agnika asks as he approaches them.

"Yes, what is this about?" the general asks.

"Do you have any ships you can spare to form a perimeter around the school?" Agnika asks.

Ironwood hums with his right hand on his chin, "Hmm, yes, I suppose I could have a few ships fly patrol around the school, as long as they're not too close. Unfortunately, I must keep my main ships within the vicinity of the city. Why do you ask?" he asks.

"Something has been bothering me all day since early this morning. I can't exactly explain it, but it feels like something is going to happen…and soon. Mikazuki has also felt something different today. Maybe it's our years of combat experience talking, however, I do not wish to leave anything to chance. While the teachers and students in this school are skilled, it can't hurt to have a little extra defense on hand just in case," Agnika explains.

Ironwood becomes more attentive, "If you're asking ME for help, then it must be serious. Very well, I'll contact my troops and have them send a squadron of fighters to patrol around the school. I'll have them switch on different shifts so that way there is always a group of fighters around in case something happens," he says.

"Agnika, if I may ask, what makes you think something is going to happen today, and what do you think it is?" Glynda asks.

"That's the problem. I have no idea. However, my instincts have never failed me before, and I still trust them now. I'd rather not leave anything up to chance today. That is why Mikazuki and I will remain at the school until further notice. We'll need all hands on deck for what awaits us. Professor Ozpin, I suggest you speak with the other teachers here and inform them to be ready for any emergencies that should happen," Agnika suggests.

"Very well. However, I can't just cancel classes today without a proper reason for the students. Should something happen, I'll send out a message asking all students to return to their dorm rooms, or even remain in their current classrooms for a while just in case," Ozpin says.

"That will have to do. With that done, I will speak with you later," Agnika says and then leaves Ozpin's office.

…

Mikazuki returns to Agnika's base to continue reading one of his books. Luckily, his reading has been getting better, though there are still plenty of words that he does have trouble understanding. He could really use some help with those, however getting that help is the issue. If it's Weiss, she'd eventually lose her patience with him. Blake would always be a big help…unless he accidently damages one of the pages in the book, and then she becomes a crying mess. Yang can read, but is not a big fan of it. And Ruby is…Ruby. At least they did help him get better. Speaking of which, Yang walks in a few minutes later as Mikazuki gets halfway through his current book.

"Hey, Mikazuki. How's it going?" she asks as she walks up to him.

"Yang-yang. Just reading," he says, not even looking up at her as he carefully turns another page.

Yang has her hands on her hips, "Really, a gorgeous girl comes all the way here just to see you, and that's your reaction? Come on, you practically had two girlfriends back home, one of which you ended up having a kid with. Surely, you must care at least a little bit about this stuff," she asks.

"Huh?" Mikazuki asks, still not looking at her.

Yang hunches over and sighs, "Never mind," she says and then glances over at the picture of Mikazuki's family that's now in a black picture frame. "Do you…do you miss them sometimes? Your family?" she asks.

This actually gets his attention as Mikazuki looks up at her and then looks over at the picture, "I do sometimes…But, I know that they were happy…That's enough for me," he says.

Yang takes this opportunity to sit next to Mikazuki, "Did you have any other family back where you came from?" she asks.

"Tekkadan…We were all family. We fought…and died together. They were all family to me," he says.

Yang pulls her knees close to her and rests her chin on them, "It's always nice to have family be there for you," she mutters, thinking about her mother for a moment.

At this point, Mikazuki turns to look at her, "Isn't Red Hood your little sister?" he asks.

"It's Ruby. And yes, she's my little sister. Though, technically we're half-sisters," she says.

"Half-sisters? What's that?" Mikazuki asks.

"It means that only one of our parents is the same for the both of us. We both have the same father, but we have different mothers. However, even though she's just my half-sister, she's still my real sister and I'll love her like one, no matter what…That's what family's for," Yang replies.

"…What's your family like?" Mikazuki asks.

"Well, you've already seen me and Ruby. Our dad is Taiyang Xiao Long. He's a teacher at Signal, and he taught me how to fight. He loves us a lot, sometimes to the point of being a little overprotective. But, he is always there for us. He have a pet dog named Zwei who is just a bundle of joy, energy, and cuteness. Then there's our uncle, Qrow Branwen. He teaches at Signal too, though he's drunk pretty much all the time. He's the one who taught Ruby how to wield a scythe. Like our dad, he cares about us a lot as well, and can be a bit of a jokester whenever he feels like it. And then there is…was…our mother…" Yang says as she trails off.

"Your mother?" Mikazuki asks.

Yang sighs, "Our mom's name was Summer Rose. She was…super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. Our dad taught at Signal and she would go off on missions. But…then one day, she went on a mission and never came back. It was tough for all of us. Ruby especially, though I think she was too young to really understand it, you know. And our dad kind of just shut down. It wasn't long until I knew why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second. The first…was my mom. Her name is Raven Branwen, my uncle Qrow's twin sister. Apparently, all four of them had been on a team together when they were students here at Beacon. At some point, my mom and dad got together, and not too long after that, I was born. However, shortly after I was born, my mom left me with my dad and just…disappeared. When I found out, I started looking for her, trying to find anything that could lead me to her. I just wanted to know why she left me. At one point, I found a clue that may lead me to her. So, one day, when dad left the house, I put Ruby in a wagon and went off to find this old house that my mom may have been at. We were moving for what felt like a long time, and by the time I finally got there, I was exhausted. But, I didn't care. I made it…but that's when I saw them. Those burning red eyes. There we were, a little kid asleep in a red wagon, and a stupid girl too tired to even scream for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter…But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time and saved us…I almost got myself, and my little sister killed because I was so stupid and so stubborn. I made a promise after that day. A promise that I would still look for my mother, but that I would no longer let that search control me. That search almost costed me the life of my sister, my family. I won't make the same mistake again," Yang says as she finishes telling Mikazuki about her family.

"…I never really knew my parents," Mikazuki suddenly says as he looks away, getting her attention. "To be honest, I don't even remember what they looked like. Before CGS, before Tekkadan. I was just on the streets, doing what I could to survive. That's all I can remember of my time as a little kid," he says.

"Mikazuki…I'm sorry you had to go through that. But at least you did have a family in the end. Kudelia, Atra, and Tekkadan. They were your family. You always had them," she says, trying to comfort him.

Mikazuki looks back at her, "And you still have yours," he says.

This makes Yang smile, "Yeah. You're right. I still have my family. And now that I'm a part of Team RWBY, that family has gotten bigger…Thanks Mikazuki…for listening," she says as she leans against him.

For a moment, they remain in silence, but then suddenly Mikazuki looks up, feeling something off.

"Something's coming," he says and stands up.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks, but then Mikazuki quickly leaves without answering. "Mikazuki!" she yells.

…

Outside the school, students are walking around, going about their business, and even Weiss, Blake, and Ruby are out as they make their way to their next class.

"Do you know where Yang went?" Weiss asks.

"I think she went to visit Mikazuki. She has done that quite a bit. I think she enjoys his company. Well, that or the fact that he appears to be immune to her so-called 'charms' and she views that as a challenge," Blake replies.

Weiss groans, "Sometimes I wonder whether she's the older sister, or if Ruby is," she says, making Blake chuckle.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby retorts.

Suddenly, they and everyone around them hear an incredibly loud and demonic roar up in the skies, a roar the two of them are all too familiar with. They all look up and see none other than the Andras suddenly crash into the center of the courtyard. When the smoke clears, Andras rises out of the large crater he created, roaring again. Most of the students begin to run away, but then Andras courses a dark power around his left hand and swings it wide, sending out large black drops of ooze that land in front of the fleeing students. From those drops, several Grimm appear and corner the students. Just as they were about to attack, a sharp tail blade rings out, slicing through the horde of Grimm. The students look to see Mikazuki appear before them as he fires off a few shots from his guns to kill the rest of the Grimm. Yang then appears right behind him.

"Everyone, get inside the school, now! Warn the teachers while we keep the Grimm busy!" Yang shouts.

"GUNDAM!" Andras suddenly yells out.

Hearing a voice suddenly come from the Grimm behind them makes everyone in the area stop in shock and fear. In everyone's minds, they are thinking about what just saved them, more importantly, how is a Grimm talking like a person.

"Where are you Gundam? I know you're here!" Andras shouts.

In that moment, a few shots slam into the ground around Andras. Everyone looks up as Agnika flies in and lands in between them and Andras, swords at the ready.

"Here I am, Andras. I see you have recovered from your injuries, and have learned how to talk even more," he says.

"Oh, I've done more than that, Gundam," Andras growls.

At this point, Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch show up, "Everyone, get inside the school now!" Glynda shouts out, and the students quickly listen to her and race inside, except for the members of Team RWBY. "Team RWBY, get inside at once!"

"We can't just leave Agnika and Mikazuki," Ruby says.

"Professor Ozpin, so kind of you to join us…Salem sends her regards," Andras interrupts them.

"…Salem?" Ruby questions Ozpin.

Seeing that the cat is out of the bag, Ozpin walks closer to Andras, "Why are you here? Did your master send you here to attack us?" he questions him.

"Master? I guess you didn't hear…Salem is dead" Andras says.

Ozpin's eyes widen at this, "W-what?" he breathes out.

"It's true. After all…I am the one that killed her. And now I command the Grimm as their rightful ruler," Andras says.

"But how? If Salem created you, then she should've had complete control over you," Ozpin says.

All the while, Team RWBY listen in, "What are they talking about? Who is this Salem?" Weiss asks.

"Now is not the time, Miss Schnee," Glynda replies.

"For a time, Salem did control me. But, as she made me stronger, she also made me more sentient, which in turn eventually allowed me to break my chains off from her. I killed her and absorbed her powers, allowing me to take control of the Grimm. Her lackies were of no use to me, so I disposed of them as well," Andras explained.

"Impossible," Ozpin mutters.

Agnika steps forth, "Why are you here, Andras?" he asks.

"To deliver a declaration. Humanity's time on this world has come to an end. The Grimm have remained on this world for far longer than they have. This is our planet, and we will take what is rightfully ours. Humanity is weak, fighting amongst themselves, and when they are not fighting with each other, they are scheming against one another. But the Grimm have always been united, thus making us the dominant race on Remnant. And the time has come to show you all this truth. You will all die at my army's hands," Andras declares.

"I will not let that happen," Agnika says before he charges right at Andras.

However, Andras' lance suddenly shifts form, becoming thinner and sharper until it turns into the sword he used to wield. The two clash their blades together as a shockwave rings out.

"I'm not the same Andras you've fought against in the past, Gundam," Andras growls.

"My name is Agnika Kaieru. And you forget, I'm not fighting alone," Agnika replies before he then boosts up above Andras.

Andras looks up for a second before he looks back down to see Mikazuki swing his mace at him. The Andras blocks the attack, but gets pushed back as his feet slide across the ground. Agnika uses this chance to strike at Andras, but Andras throws up some black ooze that hit the ground and allow a few Gryphons and Ursai to appear and attack him and Mikazuki. Agnika slices through two of them, before firing off his cannons to finish off the remaining three. Meanwhile, Mikazuki smashes his mace into the ground, taking out two Ursai and then impales his left claw into the throat of a third. They both look back to see the Andras already getting a fair distance away from them.

"It seems I have yet to fully master my new powers. No matter, we will meet again soon…Agnika Kaieru," he says and then breathes out black smoke to mask his escape.

Agnika lands on the ground as he watches the skies, seeing where Andras was last in his sights.

Yang walks up to Mikazuki, "Mikazuki, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," he replies.

"Professor, this is not good. Everyone that was here saw that spectacle. Now it will be nearly impossible to keep Agnika's and Mikazuki's existences a secret. Not to mention that many students heard the Andras speak. How are we supposed to explain that?" she ask the headmaster.

"And what about this Salem person?" they hear and look to see the rest of Team RWBY staring at them. "I think you have a few things you need to tell us, Professor Ozpin," Blake says.

Ozpin sighs, "It sure seems that way, doesn't it. It seems that keeping this a secret will no longer be an option," he says.

Weiss then walks up to stand beside Agnika, "Agnika…what…what happens now?" she asks as she looks up at him, concerned.

Agnika remains staring at the skies, "…War…"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The first shot has been fired. Let the 2** **nd** **Great War begin. Will Agnika's friends be prepared for a war they were never trained to fight? Will the whole truth about this secret conflict be revealed to the world? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Second Great War Begins

**Here we are at Chapter 25. Now the real battle begins as secrets become known and battle lines are drawn. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 25. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Second Great War begins**

It was chaos. In a matter of days, Grimm attacks all across the planet had suddenly increased without warning and the negativity was quickly spreading. Huntsmen were called back to their respective kingdoms to defend their borders, leaving many villages to fend for themselves, only to wind up destroyed by the hordes of Grimm that attacked them. Some huntsmen did not follow the councils' orders, and tried to help out these villages, but did not have much luck, and even a few of them did not make it back alive. Meanwhile, the huntsmen academies had to temporarily suspend the semesters as students had to be sent out to help with combatting the Grimm due to the sheer number of attacks that were taking place. Because of all this madness, the upcoming Vytal Festival was cancelled and students from the other academies had to return to their respective kingdoms to help out with repelling the Grimm attacks. Meanwhile, back at Beacon, students were talking amongst themselves. Those that were there were wondering how a Grimm could talk, and were wondering what the Hell were Agnika and Mikazuki and where did they come from. The ones who had the most questions were the members of Team RWBY.

The members of the team are currently in their dorm room, all wondering about what they're going to do next.

"This is crazy. I know that Grimm attacks get bad, but never this bad," Yang says as she reads a news report about another Grimm attack outside Vale.

"What's more, now more people know about Agnika and Mikazuki. They may not realize that those two are only here to help, and that may make things worse," Ruby says.

"…I think we need to talk to Ozpin. What that Grimm, that Andras, said earlier about some leader named Salem has me worried. It seemed like Ozpin knew what it was talking about. We need some answers from him. He wouldn't tell us earlier, but I just can't wait anymore without knowing. Not with all that's been going on lately," Blake says.

This gets the group thinking, until… "The let's go talk to him," Ruby says, getting their attention. "We all heard something that we probably weren't supposed to hear, but the fact remains that we need to know the truth. I'm sure Professor Ozpin had his reasons for keeping secrets from us, but, it looks like that's not going to work anymore. More importantly, this doesn't change the reason why we are here. We came here to become huntresses, to protect and help people. To make Remnant a better place for them. And those people need us now more than ever. But if we're going to help them, then we need to know what's really going on here. So, let's go talk to Professor Ozpin," Ruby gives an inspirational speech, stunning her teammates.

"…That's my little sister. Let's go for it," Yang cheers.

"I agree. It's time we get some answers," Weiss joins in.

"Yes. We're in this together," Blake adds.

"Then let's go team," Ruby says and they all leave to head to the headmaster's office.

…

"This is bad, Ozpin. I can't even begin to tell you how things are back in Atlas," Ironwood says as he stands in front of Ozpin's desk. "The council has order me and my men back to Atlas to strengthen our defenses. Grimm attacks are on the rise, and word is spreading about the existence of Agnika, Mikazuki, and the Andras. Luckily, they didn't learn about Salem or the Maidens, but that may change real son," he says.

"We are perfectly aware of that James. I've received news from Port and Oobleck who have just returned from their missions. Two more villages have been attacked outside Vale. Although they were able to fend off the Grimm, it was not without lives lost. And it's not just here, or in Atlas, but all across the planet. People have been flooding the kingdom walls, trying to escape to safety, but things have been slow. We've received word from the headmasters from Shade and Haven that they're using their schools as shelters for those that manage to get inside if they can't find anywhere else to go. Things are progressing, but like I said before, progress is slow," Glynda explains.

At this point, the ceiling opening opens up and Agnika and Mikazuki fly in to land into the office.

"Agnika, Mikazuki. Were you successful in your missions?" Ozpin asks.

"We were able to beat back the Grimm at our respective destinations and were able to get the villagers safely out of danger. Airships have already brought them to the kingdom. My concern though is all this negativity that's rising. It will only make the Grimm become stronger. Our numbers are spreading thin, and things don't look like they'll be getting better any time soon," Agnika explains.

"These Grimm are everywhere," Mikazuki notes.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't help you much now. I need to return to Atlas and help with the defense efforts there. We need to make sure that the CCT towers are kept operational. As long as they remain standing, we can at least coordinate with each other long-distance. It's best if I leave now," Ironwood says.

"You need to go and help your kingdom. We'll do what we can here. Keep us informed of any changes over in Atlas. Good luck to you, General Ironwood," Agnika says.

"Thank you, Agnika. Best of luck to you. I'll keep in touch, Oz," Ironwood says before he goes to leave the room. However, when he reaches the elevator doors, they suddenly open up to reveal Team RWBY on the other side. "What are you four doing here?" he asks.

"We need to talk to Professor Ozpin. We want some answers," Blake says as they walk in.

"Please, Professor Ozpin. We just want to help. If you can tell us anything, that will help us do our jobs as future huntresses. We need to know," Ruby pleads with him.

"I'm sorry, now is not the time for this. I suggest you four return to your room for the time being," Ironwood tells them.

"No James. That will not work…I believe I can't keep this a secret anymore, at least from you four. It's time for you to learn the truth…about what's really been going on in Remnant," Ozpin says. The four walk up to his desk. "Tell me, have you four heard the tale of the seasons?" he asks.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Weiss asks.

"Please, answer the question," Ozpin encourages them.

"…Well, yeah, we've heard of it. The tale of four sister who met this old wizard, taught him how to appreciate life, and in gratitude he bestowed upon them magical powers that they use to protect the people. The four Maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. I still don't see what that has to do with our situation," Blake explains.

Just then, the elevator doors open up behind them, and in walks Qrow and Amber.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing here? And who is she?" Ruby asks.

"I'm here to help out. And this…is Amber, the current Fall Maiden," Qrow introduces her.

Amber bows to them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she greets them.

This gets their attention, "Wait, you're joking right? This has to be some joke. That story was just that, a story. It's not real…right?" Yang asks.

"Actually, Yang…it's true," Agnika says, getting their attention. "The truth is that the four Maidens DO exist. Amber here is the Fall Maiden," he says.

The four girls turn back to Ozpin, "What is all this? Who are you guys?" Ruby asks.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon," Goodwitch tries to calm her down.

"Except we've got a little part time job," Qrow adds.

"We are the protectors of this world," Ironwood adds.

"And we need your help, but first let us explain more about the Maidens. The Maidens have existed for thousands of years, but much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold onto the power forevr," he explains.

"So, they really do exist. But, how does the power choose its host?" Weiss asks.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules," Qrow begrudgingly replies.

"Qrow," Glynda practically growls at him.

"Hey, don't get mad because I'm right," Qrow retorts as he looks forward.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more…intimate," Glynda says.

"Intimate?" Ruby asks, confused.

"As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who is in their final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power," Glynda explains.

"Unless it's a dude, or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our jobs get a lot harder," Qrow adds.

"Only this time, things became more complicated. You see, Amber here was recently attacked by an unknown group of assailants, and for the first time in our history, a part of her power was stolen," Ozpin says, making Amber look away in discomfort at the memory. "We were worried that if she died, that her power would go to her assailant. Luckily, we were able to avoid that scenario thanks to Agnika here," he says, gesturing to Agnika.

"Agnika?" Weiss asks.

"I was able to locate the assailant, a woman named Cinder Fall, and her cohorts. After apprehending them, we were able to get things ready for Amber to get her powers back. With her powers restored, Amber recovered from her injuries, and Cinder was no longer a problem. But now, it seems that we have a more pressing issue at hand," he explains.

"Salem..." Ruby says, making everyone look at her. "Who…Who was she?" she asks.

"Salem is…was…the queen of the Grimm," he admits, shocking them. "The people you see here, the headmasters of the other two academies. We have been fighting her for a long time. She is the true darkness that has been plaguing Remnant for so long. It is clear that she was the one behind Cinder Fall's attack on Amber, and their plans here in Vale. Agnika had been interfering with their plans, so it would seem that Salem decided to create something that could fight back against him…the Andras," Ozpin explains.

"The Andras was obviously made to defeat me, and with each time I fought against it, it only got stronger. This means that Salem must have been pouring much of her power into the Andras, making it stronger and smarter. However, it would seem that she made it too smart, smart enough to break free from her control. If what he said is the truth, then Salem is now dead, but now a more terrifying threat looms over Remnant," Agnika explains.

"We recruited Agnika, and later Mikazuki into our group to help us combat this threat. Though, it seems we can no longer keep this all secret as we'd hoped," Ironwood says.

"But…why keep this from everyone? Why not tell them about any of this?" Ruby asks.

Glynda steps forward, "From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge," she says.

"Excuse me?" Yang asks.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere," Qrow says, taking out his flask and taking a drink from it.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength," Glynda says.

Qrow finishes drinking his flask, "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have UNIMAGINABLE power," Qrow adds.

"And so this brotherhood chose to remove maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend," Ironwood says.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history. Religion-," Glynda begins.

"No one would want to believe us. It'd cause an uproar-," Ironwood interrupts her, before Ozpin does the same.

"It would cause PANIC. And we all know what THAT would bring clawing to our kingdoms' walls. Which is why we had to keep it secret, in order to prevent chaos and another Great War from erupting…Though it seems war has now come to us. Now that this Andras has apparently taken over as the new ruler of the Grimm, we need to change our tactics. When Salem was alive, she would work in the shadows, using others to do her work for her. This made it so that when things become dark, people would only blame each other while she'd watch from the darkness. However, the Andras does not share this tactic, preferring to wipe us all out with open war," Ozpin says and then sighs. "I am truly sorry for keeping this from all of you. I never wanted you to become a part of this conflict. I wanted you all to become huntresses without going into war. Sadly, that will not happen now. Again, I'm sorry," he apologizes to them.

The room gets real quiet after Ozpin finishes his explanation to Team RWBY. The four girls needed a moment to take this all in. To know that a simple story that they read as kids was in fact real, that the four Maidens actually existed, and that there used to be some mysterious woman that led the Grimm, and that Ozpin's group had fought against her over the years. To know that there were so many secrets being kept from them, from everyone, it was a little difficult to accept.

"Okay…" Ruby suddenly says. "Honestly, this is a lot to take in, and everything you just told us is a little hard to believe, but…I trust you, Professor Ozpin. I trust you, Uncle Qrow, Professor Goodwitch, Agnika, and Mikazuki; all of you. If you say that you were only trying to protect the people from knowing all this, then I believe you, even if it's a little hard to accept. But, right now we can't waste time mistrusting one another. Grimm are attacking places all over Remnant, and a lot of people are getting hurt. If we're going to help them, then we're going to have to do so TOGETHER. That's the only way we'll win. I don't know about all this secrecy, with this Salem, the Maidens, and anything else the people don't know about. But I do know that the people out there need our help right now. This is what we've been training for, to become huntresses to protect the people and change the world for the better…So I'll fight. I'll fight for the people, for what's right, and for Remnant. Because that's what it means to be a huntress," Ruby declares in an inspirational speech.

Everyone in the room is moved by her words. To see one so young act so mature and so brave under these circumstances. To keep going after everything that's been revealed to her. It made everyone in the room, even Ironwood and Goodwitch, smile.

Yang slings her arm around Ruby's shoulders, "That's my little sister. You're right. No matter what's going on, we're still huntresses, and we still have a job to do. So let's go out there and kick some Grimm butt," she cheers.

"I agree. We have a duty to uphold. Whatever may be going on, it is our job as huntresses to stop it. I'd expect nothing less from our leader," Weiss adds.

"You're right, Ruby. Whatever we do next, as long as it's together, than nothing can stop us," Blake agrees.

"…Thank you. All of you. I am extremely proud to call you four my students. And believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to make up for my secrecy," Ozpin says.

"Well, what can we do to help?" Ruby asks.

"For now, we need you and the other students to assist the evacuation efforts in the surrounding villages outside the kingdoms. Unfortunately, we may not be able to get to all of them in time, but we can still try and save as many as we can. All the airships we have are currently out at the moment, and the closest ones won't be back for a short time. I suggest you all get ready for departure in the meantime. I'll be having Agnika join you on this mission. Meanwhile, I'll have Mikazuki help another team. It won't be easy for the other students to accept that they're allies, but hopefully after fighting alongside them for a time will change their opinions. I'll send Mikazuki out with Team JNPR for the next mission. I'm sure they'll be more accepting much like you four. We don't have a lot of time, so you'd best get going now," Ozpin explains.

"What about her?" Weiss asks, gesturing to Amber.

"I'll be helping out as well. I can still fight, even without using my Maiden powers. Even though times are dire right now, if the people see me using them, it may end up making things worse. I'll only use them as a last resort," Amber says.

"And I will be handling things back in Atlas. But, I'll keep in touch and inform you all about any updates in Atlas. Meanwhile the huntsmen here will assist the students. They have more training and experience, so they'll have to fight more closely to the frontlines. We want to save as many lives as possible, so we can't send students into the toughest fights unless we have no choice. I'd better get going. Good luck to all of you," Ironwood explains and then is the first one to leave the office.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get ready. Let's go team," Ruby says, pumping her fist before they all nod to others and leave to prepare.

"I only hope they'll be ready for what awaits them," Glynda says, a little worried.

"They're gonna have to. As much as I don't like the idea of sending my nieces into a war, we just don't have a whole lot of options right now. I'll be keeping an eye on them know whenever I get the chance. I'm tired of losing people that I care about," Qrow notes.

…

A little later, Agnika is seen on the balcony, watching the sky as airships fly by. A moment later, he hears footsteps behind him and looks back to see Weiss walking towards them.

"Weiss, shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?" he asks.

Weiss comes to stand next to him. "OUR mission. And yes, I'm prepared, and so is the rest of the team," she says.

Agnika looks back out into the sky, "…I'm sorry for keeping all this a secret from you Weiss," he apologizes.

"Don't apologize. You were only doing what you thought was right. You were only trying to protect us, and everyone else. I can't blame you for that," she says, shaking her head a little. "What's really bothering you?" she asks.

Agnika sighs, "This war. The Andras. All of this…was because of me. The Andras came to be because I came to this world. And now things have become worse for the people of Remnant. I wanted to protect them, but instead I only caused more suffering for them," he admits.

Weiss stares at him for a moment before she gets a determined look in her eye, "Agnika Kaieru. This is not your fault," she says.

"You don't understand, It is-," he begins.

"IT IS NOT!" she yells, surprising him before she calms down. "You didn't create the Andras, or the Grimm, or kill Salem. None of this is on you. So instead of moping around, let's do what we need to do. It's the duty of the strong to protect the weak, your words. Well, now it's time to live up to them," she tells him.

Agnika stares at her for a moment before he starts chuckling, much to her confusion.

"Heh-heh-heh, to think that you'd be teaching me one of my own lessons. You are extraordinary, Weiss Schnee. You're right, the time has come to do what I came to this planet for in the first place. To protect the people. Thank you for reminding me of this Weiss," he says.

"Of course, but, um, one more thing," she says, suddenly becoming a little nervous.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Could you kneel for me, please?" she asks, her cheeks blushing a bit. Though confused by the question, Agnika kneels to her anyway. However, when he does, he is even more surprised when Weiss moves in and kisses the right side of his face. "T-that's for good luck. I-I'll see you out there later," she says and quickly makes her exit off the balcony.

Agnika touches the right side of his face, where Weiss kissed him, "Wow…" he mutters.

 **And that's the chapter. Now things are really heating up with the war beginning, and a little more fun between Weiss and Agnika. I also fixed that little issue with calling this the 2nd Calamity War, my bad on that part. Will Team RWBY survive their first mission in a war? What does the Andras have in store for them? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Fighting Alongside a Devil

**Here we are at Chapter 26. This and the next chapter will take place at the same time, but at different areas. Here, we focus on Team JNPR's mission with Mikazuki. Let's see how they get along with the Devil of Tekkadan. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 26. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Fighting Alongside a Devil**

Team JNPR prepare their gear in their room and get ready to head out for their mission. All have much on their minds, but right now they know that they must focus on the task at hand. They learned that Team RWBY would be leaving at the same time as them, but would be going to a different location. Team JNPR also learned that they would be accompanied by one extra individual, whom they knew nothing about. They thought it would be a huntsman since they had been going on missions with the students throughout the kingdom. Knowing someone like that would be with them certainly helped to put their minds more at ease.

"So where are we going again?" Nora asks as she finished loading her hammer.

"A large group of Grimm have been spotted moving towards a village south of Vale. They want us to deal with them and help with the evacuation efforts," Ren explains for her as he readies his pistols.

"These Grimm attacks have become more intense lately, and I've been hearing rumors as of late," Pyrrha notes.

"Yeah, me too. Rumors about a talking Grimm, and two big robot things that popped up in the school courtyard a few days ago. I asked Team RWBY about it, but they didn't really say much, so I guess they don't know that much about it either," Jaune adds.

"Do you think those rumors have merit?" Pyrrha asks.

"Honestly, I don't think so, but right now that's not important. Grimm attacks are on the rise, and we have been called to help. This is what we trained for, so let's get to it, team," Jaune declares.

"Right. We're with you, Jaune," Pyrrha says.

"Now let's go. The airship is waiting for us," Jaune says and the team leaves.

…

Team JNPR quickly make their way to the landing docks where their airship is waiting for them. Also waiting for them is Professor Ozpin.

"Team JNPR. Are you ready for departure? I can't say enough that time is not on our side right now," Ozpin asks.

"Yes, we're ready, sir. But, uh, we were told that a huntsman would be accompanying us. Is that you?" Jaune asks.

"No, not me, and it's not a huntsman that will be accompanying you," Ozpin says.

"What do you mean? Then who?" Pyrrha asks.

At that moment, they hear something above them and look up in shock to see Mikazuki land besides Ozpin, mace in his right hand.

"Team JNPR, I'm sure you've heard rumors about two machines showing up on campus a few days ago. Those rumors…are true. Allow me to introduce you to Mikazuki Augus," Ozpin introduces the Gundam, who nods to them.

"Wait, THAT'S whose coming with us. Where did it come from? Who made it?" Jaune asks, a little freaked out.

"HE is a person, not a thing, Mr. Arc, so I suggest you treat him as such. And HE was not made by anyone. He is a teenage boy whose soul has bonded with the body of a machine. There's a long story to him, but unfortunately, we don't have the time for it. Just know that he is here to help. Mikazuki will be accompanying you on your mission. Try and work together with him to fight off the Grimm and assist in the evacuation efforts. We will have a few other ships follow yours. You five are to hold off the Grimm as long as possible. However, do not even try to play hero here. I don't want any of you sacrificing yourselves to save the villagers. That won't help them in the end. Understood?" he explains.

"U-Understood, sir. So, um, glad to have you aboard, uh, Mikazuki," Jaune nervously says to the boy, but Mikazuki says nothing.

"Right, well you five need to go, now. Good luck, and come back safe," Ozpin says and leaves.

Team JNPR enters the airship, and it begins to take off. They immediately look back to see Mikazuki engage his thruster and takes off into the skies above them. They all had the same thought. This is going to be a long mission.

…

The airship flies fast through the skies as it heads towards its destination. All the while, the four teens look out the side to see Mikazuki flying next to them.

"So, is anyone else worried about this? The fact that we have a big robot flying with us to a mission to fight off Grimm. None of this seems weird to you guys?" Jaune asks.

"It's all strange Jaune, but when Ozpin told us about Mikazuki, I could tell that he wasn't lying. After all, now really isn't the time to be keeping secrets from us," Pyrrha tries to calm his worries.

"But come on, a robot with the soul of a human. That sounds like something out of a comic book, am I right?" Jaune asks again.

"I believe it to be true," Ren notes.

"Ren? What do you mean?" Nora asks.

"I can't really explain it, but looking at him back at the school, I could feel…something from him. It was the same kind of presence that a person would give off, but…more than that. I honestly don't think that that is just a machine. I believe what Ozpin said about Mikazuki is the truth," Ren says.

"But…if that's the case, then how did it happen? A human's soul bonded to a machine? Do any of the kingdoms' have something that can do that?" Jaune asks.

"Atlas perhaps, but I highly doubt it. However, Jaune, right now that doesn't matter. We must focus on our mission, and Mikazuki is here to help us with that mission. We can ask these questions and look for answers later. We need our leader in the here, and the now," Pyrrha reminds him.

Jaune eventually sighs, "…You're right. We can focus on these questions later. Right now, there are people out there that need our help, and we need to focus on them. This is what we trained for after all. Thanks Pyrrha," Jaune says.

"Of course," Pyrrha replies.

"We're approaching the target destination. Prepare to disembark," they hear the pilot say from the cockpit.

At hearing this, Team JNPR looks out the side of the airship to see the village coming up. They then notice a big cloud of blackness on the ground shortly beyond the village, moving closer towards it. The Grimm.

"I'll handle the Grimm. You focus on the village," they hear Mikazuki say as he flies next to them. "Mikazuki Augus. Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. Let's go," he says, his eyes lighting up before he shoots off ahead of the airship.

"Barbatos? What's that?" Nora asks.

"Never mind about that. Let's get ready," Ren says.

Mikazuki flies towards the small army of Grimm, which consists of Beowolves, Ursai, Creeps, and boarbatusks. When he's close, he starts firing off his left gun, the shots taking out a few and making them all look up into the sky. Just in time to see Mikazuki crash into the ground, sending up debris and Grimm everywhere. Mikazuki emerges from the smoke and then swings his mace around, smashing into a few Beowolves and sending them flying. Several Ursai run at him, but Mikazuki sends out his tail, using it to slice through each of them before impaling the last one into the ground. Mikazuki looks behind him to see three Boarbatusks rolling his way fast. He swings his mace to take out the first two and then uses his left claw to stop the third in its tracks before raising his right foot and smashing it down onto the Grimm's skull, crushing it. Mikazuki then flies up just as the head of a King Taijitu tries to clamp its jaws down on him. Mikazuki zooms around, firing a few shots at the giant two-headed snake before he rushes down at it. The Grimm sends out its black head at Mikazuki, but he thrusts his mace forward, colliding with the Grimm's skull and then using his pile bunker to destroy its head. With one head gone, the second head comes out to attack, but Mikazuki kicks the second head away and then fire off a few shots that rip through it, killing it. With that out of the way, Mikazuki focuses on the rest of the Grimm.

Meanwhile, Team JNPR had already landed in the village along with a few other airships and have begun directing the evacuation efforts. Guiding people in an orderly fashion before the Grimm get into the village.

"Please, enter the airships in a calmly fashion. There is room for everyone!" Jaune yells out.

"Don't worry about taking anything with you. Supplies will be waiting for you in the kingdom. Right now, just get yourselves and your families on board!" Pyrrha adds.

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora were at the edge of the village, firing off shots at any Grimm that managed to get past Mikazuki and get too close to the village.

"I thought the Deathstalker at initiation was bad!" Nora says as she fires off another grenade.

"Just keep firing! We can't let them get to the villagers!" Ren yells back, firing off his pistols.

Seeing that they're having a hard time, Jaune turns to Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, go help Ren and Nora. I can handle things here!" he says.

"Are you sure?!" she asks.

"Just go! I got this!" he replies.

Pyrrha nods and runs over to Ren and Nora, turning her sword into its rifle form and firing off some shots at more Grimm. However, a few Creeps manage to get too close, so Pyrrha changes her rifle back into its sword form and runs at them. She jumps and twirls in the air as she slices off the head of one Creep, rolls, and then throws her shield at a second, knocking its head up and allowing her to stab it in its skull with her weapon in its spear form. Retrieving her shield and placing it on her back, Pyrrha dodges a charge from one Creep and counters with a slash at its side and then another deep slash on it chest. Looking around, she sees Ren and Nora switching their tactics and fighting up close while trying to keep the Grimm away from the center of the village where the airships are.

"Let's hope we can hold out," she mutters before moving to join her teammates.

Back with Mikazuki, he has ripped through maybe half of the Grimm in the area, and doesn't have a scratch on him. But, the Grimm keep on coming and even he was starting to get annoyed with them. After blasting through some more Beowolves, though, he hears a roar behind him and looks to see an Ursa Major, an Alpha Beowolf, and Beringel, all lined up to fight him. The alpha attacks first, charging straight at him. Mikazuki sends out his tail to skewer it, but the Alpha manages to jump over it and continues his charge at Mikazuki. However, Mikazuki pulls his tail back, sweeping the Grimm out from under its feet. Mikazuki goes to crush it, but then the Ursa Major charges at him in retaliation. Mikazuki swings his mace at it instead, knocking it away just before the Beringel comes up from behind the Ursa Major to punch him. However, Mikazuki grabs the punch, swings the Beringel up, and smashes it down onto the alpha. He then slams the end of his mace down on them, using his pile bunker to kill both of them. Mikazuki then looks over to see the Ursa Major getting back on its feet. Mikazuki charges at it, grabbing its skull and sliding it across the ground before the skull is ripped to pieces from the force.

"These guys are much weaker than the Andras," Mikazuki notes before flying back up into the sky, only to come smashing his mace onto the ground again, taking out a few more Grimm.

Back with Team JNPR, the evacuation is just about finished, and good thing too since the team was running low on ammo.

"Jaune, is everyone on board the airships yet?!" Pyrrha calls out.

"Just about. Juts need a few more minutes!" Jaune yells back as he stabs one Beowolf in the skull.

"We may not have that time," they hear above them and look up to see Mikazuki land next to them. "More are coming," he says and they all look out to see more Grimm coming out of the tree line.

"Let's get everyone on board and get out of here, now!" Pyrrha shouts.

The team races back to help with the rest of the evacuation while Mikazuki fires off some shots, killing more Grimm.

The team continue this for whatever time they have left, until they finally get the last villager on board.

"That's the last one. Guys, time to get out of here!" Jaune says as he waves his team over.

Seeing their cue to leave, the rest of Team JNPR fall back and join their leader on one of the airships. Meanwhile, Mikazuki swings his mace into another Ursa, sending it through the side of a building before stabbing the throat of a large Creep with his left claw. After killing a few more Grimm, Mikazuki looks up to see the airships taking off into the sky. Seeing that the mission is complete, Mikazuki takes off into the sky to join them, just as more Grimm begin to overrun the village. Everyone looks down, seeing the village that was once the home of a number of villagers being engulfed in smoke and the blackness of Grimm. However, the fight is not over yet. Mikazuki hears some animal noises a distance away and looks back to see several large Nevermores flying towards the airships.

"We can't outrun those Grimm with all these people on board. You have to take care of them!" the pilot of Team JNPR's airship yells out.

Hearing this, Mikazuki flies off to fight the Grimm. He fires off his left arm gun at one Nevermore, hitting it a few times in the head, and making it fall from the sky. Two more come at him, beaks open wide, but when they get close, Mikazuki flies up and impales his left claw in the skull of one and then sends out his tail to slice off the head of the second. Three more Nevermores fly above him and then flap their wings, sending out a storm of feathers at Mikazuki. Mikazuki evades the attack, flying around before he charges at the three Grimm. Swinging his mace around, he slams it into one Nevermore, causing it to crash into a second while the third managed to fly away from the collision. He then moves up and activates his sub-arms and lands on the back of one of them, holsters his mace and then uses all four of his arms to rip off the Grimm's wings. With the first Grimm falling, Mikazuki focuses on the second and grabs the Nevermore's beak, forcing it open farther than it can go, and then shooting into its mouth, killing it. With those two dead, Mikazuki readies his mace and looks up to see the third and final Nevermore flying to his level. It flaps its wings and shoots out more feathers at him, but he boosts up to avoid it. However, the feathers ended up heading straight for one of the airships making its escape.

The pilot sees this and moves his airship to try and avoid the attack, but a few of the feathers scrape against the side of the airship, causing it to shake. The shaking ends up making a young boy lose his balance and ends up falling out of the airship. The boy's mother screams as she tries to reach for her son, but gets held back by the other passengers. Mikazuki hears the screams and looks back to see the falling child. He quickly moves in to rescue the boy with the Nevermore following close behind him. Just as the boy was about to hit the ground, Mikazuki manages to catch him in his left claw and flies back up into the sky. The Nevermore charges at Mikazuki again, but then several shots rings out, hitting the Grimm and stopping its charge. Mikazuki looks back to see Team JNPR firing off their weapons at the Grimm. Using the opportunity, Mikazuki sends out his tail and impales it in the Grimm's skull, ending its life. Mikazuki retracts his tail and looks back to the boy he's holding.

The boy looks scared as he timidly looks up at Mikazuki. Then again, any child would be since he looks so intimidating.

"Are you alright?" Mikazuki asks. The boy only slowly nods. "Do you want to go to your mother?" he asks, and gets the same answer.

Mikazuki flies up to the airship the boy fell from, seeing the mother extend her arms to them. He carefully gives the boy to his mother, who cries tears of joy and tightly hold her son.

"Thank you! Thank you!' she cries as she hugs her son.

Just as Mikazuki is about to fly away, the boy looks back at him, "…T-thank you," he says.

Mikazuki nods before flying next to Team JNPR's airship, who all smile and give him a thumbs up.

"So, still think it's weird to be working with Mikazuki, Jaune?" Nora asks.

"…Nah, I guess he's cool," Jaune replies before the group fly back to Beacon.

"Good to here. I think it's nice to have someone like him on our side," Pyrrha notes.

"Indeed," Ren adds.

As they fly, Mikazuki takes one more look back at the village as it gets farther away.

" _War…It looks like the battlefield is all I'll ever know…"_ he thinks as he looks upon the destruction left by the Grimm.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Again, the next chapter will take place at the same time as this one. Well, Team JNPR are beginning to bond with Mikazuki just as the war gets underway. Will things get better from here on out, or worse? How will Team RWBY and Agnika's mission go? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27: A Sad Truth

**Here we are at chapter 27. Now that we've seen Mikazuki's mission with Team JNPR, it's time to see Agnika's mission with Team RWBY. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 27. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A Sad Truth**

While the members of Team JNPR and Mikazuki were off on their mission, Team RWBY and Agnika are off to complete their own mission. This one taking them to a village further east of Vale for another evacuation. The girls await in their airship, preparing their weapons, while Agnika flies close by, but a little ahead of the team.

"So, how bad do you think it'll be when we get to the village?" Yang asks as she loads up one of her gauntlets.

"It's already bad, Yang. The real question is whether or not it's going to be worse. Or whether or not we can save everyone at the village in time," Blake corrects her as she sheathes her sword.

"Look, I know things are bad, but we can't focus on that right now. There are people out there that need us, and we have to be brave for them. If we don't protect them, then who will?" Ruby says.

"…Ruby's right. Keeping these negative thoughts in our head will only help the Grimm. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to help those monsters anytime soon. Let's just get to the village, get the people out, and get back to Beacon. We can worry about the other stuff later," Weiss supports her leader.

"Wow Weiss, you really are trying to look cool in front of Agnika, huh?" Yang teases her at the most inopportune time.

Weiss blushes at this, "T-that's not important right now, y-y-you blonde barbarian!" Weiss yells before turning away.

"Yang, don't tease Weiss. Now's not the time," Ruby says.

Yang hold her hands up in surrender," Alright, alright. I'll back off…for now at least," she mutters the last part.

Meanwhile Weiss watches Agnika fly nearby from the side of the airship.

"We'll be approaching the village shortly. All hands, prepare for drop off," they hear the pilot call out.

They all look out to see the village shortly ahead of them, with one problem. The Grimm were already getting close to the village's edge. Seeing this, Agnika sped ahead of the airships and started firing off some cannon shots to stop the Grimm's advance and get their attention away from the village. The shots work in taking out a few of the Grimm too close to the village and getting most of their attention. Agnika doesn't slow down, but in fact, speeds up and crashes into the ground in front of them. Appearing from the smoke, Agnika fires off more cannon shots to take out a few more Grimm, standing his ground.

"You will not come any further, monsters. Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos. Commencing mission," he says, his eyes lighting up.

The Grimm roar and charge at him, with several Beowolves as his first opponents. Agnika fuses his swords into their dual spear form, and when they get close, he starts spinning it around, slicing through each one that gets close. Until the airships arrive, he cannot move from his position, nor allow any Grimm to get passed him. After the first wave of Grimm fall, the next group comes at him, this time with a King Taijitu with them. Agnika fires off a few more cannon shots at the giant snake, holding it back while more Beolwolves and now Creeps run at him. Agnika separates his swords and swings them, cutting two creeps in half, and then using his right drill spike to impale a third. Next, he decapitates two Beowolves, just in time to jump back to avoid an attack by the King Taijitu. When he lands back a few steps, he notices several shots fly over him and nail the Taijitu in the head, staggering it. He looks back to see the airships arrive and Team RWBY jump out of theirs to land on the ground. They then move in to stand alongside Agnika.

"Nice shot. However, we need to spread out. Ruby, I need you up in a sniper position for support. Blake, Yang, behind me. Take care of any Grimm that get by me. Weiss, stick close to the airships. They'll need your help to keep the villagers safe," he instructs them.

"But, Agnika, I want to be able to fight alongside you!" Weiss says.

"And you are. Remember Weiss, our mission is to evacuate the villagers. That takes priority. It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. Now go protect them," he says.

Understanding his words, Weiss nods and head back to the airships. Meanwhile, Ruby heads up to land on top of a nearby building, taking a sniper position. Meanwhile Yang and Blake take a few steps back while Agnika stays up front. With their formation set, the group prepare to fight. The Grimm charge, and the four staying to fight fire off their weapons to take some of them out. However, many get through and get up close. Agnika uses his swords to slash through two Beowolves in half, and then jumps up to kick the black head of the King Taijitu before he moves to avoid the mouth of the white head. Meanwhile, Ruby fires off her sniper scythe, killing any Grimm that get in her sights. One Creep jumps up to attack her, but she pulls her scythe out of the ground and twirls it around to slice off its head before getting back into position. On the ground, a few Ursai get passed Agnika who's still busy with the King Taijitu, but get blocked off by Yang and Blake. Yang runs up and deals an uppercut to one Ursa before throwing a left cross to smash it into more Grimm behind it. She then fires her gauntlets behind her to shoot her over to another Ursa, smashing her right fist into its skull and sending it flying. Behind her, Blake twirls in the air, using her chain-scythe's reach to become a tempest of steel as she reduces several Grimm to pieces. One Ursa throws its right claw at her, but she uses her semblance to avoid it before she fires off her pistol, nailing it in between the eyes, and then stabs through its skull to make sure it was dead.

While the others fight, Weiss remains with the airships to help with the evacuation efforts and provide some defense for any Grimm that manages to get past the blockade that Agnika set up.

"Please, remain calm and proceed to the airships in an orderly fashion. There is no need to panic!" Weiss calls out.

Just then, Weiss notices a few Nevermores flying in from the south, away from the fighting with Agnika and her team. While they weren't that large, they were still big enough to cause the people to scream and start to create a panic. Weiss conjures up a few glyphs and then shoots out ice shards at them. The ice shards skewer one Nevermore, but the other three manage to evade the attack and swoop down towards the civilians. Weiss spins the Dust chamber in her sword to a gray Dust vial, and then aims her sword up into the air. She sends out a twister of air to blow back the Grimm, creating a temporary shield of air to block them off. After that, she switches to the ice Dust chamber and then jumps onto another glyph in mid-air. When two Nevermores fly at her in a pincer attack, Weiss waits for the right time before she jumps over them, and then creates two black glyphs that grab their tails, pinning them in place next to each other. As she falls, she uses her rapier to create some ice that traps the two together before she lets them fall onto the ground in front of her. Using this chance, Weiss runs up, creating a large ice sword to slice off the heads of both. Weiss then looks up to see the last Nevermore flying over the villagers, getting ready to flap its wings and shoot its feathers down at them. Quickly, she moves into the center of the people and switches to the fire Dust chamber. The Nevermore flaps its wings, sending out a rainfall of black feathers towards the civilians. Weiss swings her sword around in front of her before she makes a wide swing, sending out a circle of flames that burn away the feathers. She then conjures some glyphs and jumps between each one to get her closer to the flying Grimm. When she gets closer to it, the Nevermore charges at her, beak wide open. However, Weiss evades around the attack with her glyphs and then impales her rapier into its head, sending a spark of fire that explodes inside its skull. With the threat dealt with for now, Weiss returns to the villagers.

"As I said, please remain calm and enter the airships in an orderly manner. We will be leaving as soon as everyone is on board!" she calls out.

Listening to her words and feeling a little safer after seeing her display, the villagers continue to enter the airships without freaking out as badly.

Weiss then looks back to her allies, "Be safe, everyone…" she mutters.

Back in the main fight, Agnika decapitates the last head of the King Taijitu and then rushes forth, using his swords to slash through two Ursai, cutting them in half. Behind him, Ruby, having run low on ammo, twirls her scythe around before swinging it to behead on Beowolf and then swings the blade upwards to nearly cleave another in two, thought the attack kills it anyway. Meanwhile, Yang and Blake double-team an Ursa Major, with Yang upper-cutting it into the air and Blake using her semblance to zip all around it while slicing at its side with her sword, and then Yang throws a right haymaker to send what is left of it flying back. Agnika stabs one Creep in the chest and then looks up to see a small flock of Gryphons flying towards the village. He turns to the others.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang. Focus on the enemies here on the ground! I'll handle the ones in the air! We can't let them reach the villagers!" he yells and then flies into the air.

As he flies closer to the Gryphons, Agnika fires off his cannons, taking out two of them and getting the attention of the rest. The Gryphons change their course and swoop down towards him, screeching all the while. Agnika kicks one away and then relieves another of its wings, sending it plummeting to the ground. Next, he sheathes his swords and goes to grab one by its neck, and then impales his right drill spike into its chest. Throwing the dead Grimm away, Agnika senses one Gryphon flying at his back, and spins around to kick it away by its skull and then fires off another cannon shot to finish it off. Pulling out his swords again, Agnika flies by two more and slashes his swords at them. He turns around to see how Team RWBY is doing, but then sees that they are in trouble. The Grimm on the ground are pushing forth, and the three members of the team are being forced back. Seeing them in danger, Agnika flies down and and lands hard on one Beowolf as it was about to attack Ruby. Ruby looks up as he stands before her.

"We need to retreat! You three, fall back. I'll hold them back. The evacuation should be just about done now. Move!" he commands them.

Obeying his orders, the three girls move back, firing off a few shots as they retreat. Agnika fires off more cannon shots and then sheathes his swords and grabs one Ursa Major. Using his strength, he throws it at the large group of Grimm coming towards him, making them all fall back onto the ground. Given a chance to move, Agnika flies back to regroup with the others. Getting to the evacuation point, Agnika sees that only a few villagers have yet to board the airships, along with Team RWBY who remain in front of them as a protective wall. He lands in front of them and turns around to see the cloud of blackness that is the Grimm coming towards them.

"Fire off whatever you got left! Keep them back as long as possible!" he shouts.

Agnika and Team RWBY then fire off their weapons with what remains of their ammo at the Grimm, killing any Grimm that come in their crosshairs. The shots take out the Grimm, but more keep on coming. Ruby looks back on moment to see the last of the villagers getting on board the airships.

"Everyone is on board now!" she shouts.

"Then it's time for us to retreat. Team RWBY, on the airships, now!" Agnika yells and the group retreats.

The four girls jump onto the airships just as they begin to ascend into the air while Agnika flies up to join them, firing off a few more shots at some Grimm that try to jump after them. Once they are safely away from the Grimm on the ground, the airships engage their thrusters and leave the area while all the passengers watch on as the Grimm engulf their former home. Some of the people cry at knowing that their homes were destroyed, but most were glad to be safely away with their families. Ruby watches the mix of emotions from the side of her airship and then looks back out into the sky with a melancholy expression. Yang notices this and walks to stand next to her sister.

"Ruby, is everything okay?" she asks with concern.

"…Why?" Ruby asks out of the blue.

"Huh?" Yang replies, confused as she raises an eyebrow.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did these people have to lose their homes, or be attacked like this? Why did any of this have to happen?" she asks, forcing herself not to shed any tears in front of the villagers.

"Ruby…" Yang trails off as she wraps her left arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"It's an unfortunate truth in war, Ruby Rose," they hear from Ruby's scroll and she pulls it out to show that is was Agnika speaking to them. "The sad truth is that this is war. It's not made to be pretty, or beautiful. The first victim in war is truth. The second…the innocent. Believe me, back on my world, I saw plenty of innocent people die. People who did nothing to be a part of that bloodshed, but were forced into it anyway. War has no mercy for anyone. I know that none of you asked for this, but the sad truth is that you are now part of a war. You will have to see many terrible things, many people lose their lives, and may even see people you know and care about get hurt in this conflict. I just want you to be prepared for that, because it will not wait for you," he explains as he flies next to them.

"Agnika's right," the sisters hear behind them and look to see Blake and Weiss standing behind them, Blake being the one that spoke. "Before I came to Beacon, back when I was with the White Fang, I saw a lot of bad things. Nothing to this extent, but still pretty dark. This is reality, and reality can be a cruel mistress," she says.

"…I'd just wish it didn't have to be," Ruby says sadly.

"You have a good heart, Ruby. Don't lose that. Reality is different from the fairytales you've read in your youth, and you will have to come to terms with that. But never lose yourself. As long as you carry that light of hope within you, that light will spread to others, and will help them shine through the darkness. Remember that," he says, trying to cheer her up.

Ruby smiles a little bit at this, "Thanks, Agnika," she replies.

"Of course. Now then, let's go home. Our mission is complete," he says and the group fly back to Vale.

…

Team RWBY and Agnika return to Vale and touchdown at the landing docks in Vale, letting the villagers disembark before the airships went back into the air to head back to Beacon. When the airships land, the girls get off as Agnika lands next to them.

"Hey guys," they hear and look to their right to see Team JNPR and Mikazuki walking towards them.

"Hey guys, did your mission go well?" Ruby asks.

"It was tough, but we were able to get anyone out of there in time. Mikazuki was a big help with keeping the Grimm back from the village," Pyrrha says as she getsures to Mikazuki.

"So…are you guys okay with him? I mean, are you getting along with him okay?" Yang asks.

Jaune rubs his head, "I admit that it was…difficult to accept all this about these guys, but after seeing them in action, I'm just glad they're on our side," he says.

Mikazuki walks over to Agnika, "The mission was complete. Everything good on your end?" he asks.

"It was a close call, but we managed to get the villagers out of there and away to safety. It could have been much worse," he says.

"So, is this the other, um, person that Ozpin told us about. A machine with the soul of a human?" Jaune says as he points at Agnika.

"Yes, this is Agnika Kaieru. He's basically like Mikazuki, though his history is a little different," Blake says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Team RWBY has told me much about you," Agnika nods to them.

"All good, I hope," Nora says.

"Well, I think for now, we should get some rest. Who knows when will have another problem to deal with-," Weiss begins.

"WEISS!" they hear someone yell behind them and look to see that next problem, someone Weiss was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with for a long time.

Standing there, in his pristine white suit, was her father, Jacques Schnee.

…

Meanwhile, in Salem's former lair, the Andras sits upon a reconstructed throne, overlooking several Seer Grimm showing him battle happening across the globe through the eyes of the other Grimm.

"Things seem to be going well. However, we must speed things up. Once the survivors of our first wave are all together in their precious little kingdoms, then the real battle can begin. But first…" he trails off as he stands and walks over to a VERY large pool of black ooze and raises his left hand as dark power surges around it. "It's time to make this more…interesting…"

* * *

" **The first casualty of war is Truth" – Hiram Johnson.**

 **And that's the chapter. Things seem to be going well for Agnika and his comrades, but how long will that last? Now Weiss's father has come for her, and the Andras is plotting something. Can Weiss handle her father? What is the Andras planning? Until then, please Read and Review. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	28. Chapter 28: Family

**Here we are at Chapter 28. Time for Weiss' toughest trial yet, her father. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 28. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Family**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the Gundams watch as Weiss' father approaches her, not looking happy one bit.

"Where have you been? In case you hadn't noticed, the whole world is plunging into chaos. What do you have to say for yourself?" he demands.

Weiss is a little fearful of her father, but tries to brave through it as she remains stoic, "I was out on a mission with my team, Father. Believe me, I am well aware of the state of Remnant. We've been helping with the evacuation efforts from the outside villages. There wasn't much time to chat," she replies.

"Well, not anymore. You're coming back home with me, NOW. Let's go, I'll have Klein gather your things from your room before we leave," he demands.

This shocks her, "What? Why do I have to leave? In case you hadn't noticed, there's a war going on, and the people need all the help they can get. That's why I'm here. This is what I've been training to do. It's my duty as a huntress," Weiss says.

"A duty which I knew from the beginning was a waste of time and money. You're only duty is to the Schnee family. Nothing else matters. Whatever happens to these people is not our concern. Now, come along. I've wasted enough time here," he says as he turns around and begins to leave.

Weiss looks downtrodden and doesn't know what to do. She looks at all her friends, silently asking for some form of help. But then Agnika steps up and kneels before her.

"Weiss…" he says.

"Agnika, what should I do?" she asks as she tries to hold her tears back.

"Weiss, hurry up!" her father yells out.

Agnika only focuses on Weiss, "Weiss, you must do what you feel is best…in your heart. It is your life. YOUR choice. No one can take that from you. No matter what, you will always have my support," he comforts her.

Listening to his words, Weiss takes a look at all the people around her. Her teammates, her friends, all smiling at her. People who have been more like a family to her than her real family, aside from Winter and Klein, have ever been. Realizing what she truly wants, Weiss gets a determined look in her eye as her father walks back over to her.

"Weiss, I do not have much patience right now. We. Are. Leaving. NOW," he orders her as he stands in front of her.

"…No," Weiss declares.

Her father looks stunned at hearing her answer, "What did you just say to me?" he asks, angering seething from his voice.

"I said…no. I'm staying. My friends, and the people of Remnant need me more than you do right now," she stand her ground.

"Did you not here a word I said? The Schnee name takes precedent over everything else. If you stay, you will only end up embarrassing the family with your disloyalty," Jacques fires back.

"Embarrass? I'm choosing to fight on the frontlines as a huntress. My sister will no doubt be fighting as well in Atlas to protect the people. And let's not forget my grandfather. He always worked out on the front, fought when he needed to, and oversaw things personally, rather than from some office in relative safety. I won't be embarrassing the Schnee name, I'll be upholding it. As a huntress, as I always have. I'm not being disloyal. I'm shown more loyalty to the family than you ever have," Weiss defiantly says.

"How dare you?! Do you think you can do whatever you want because of your last name? Do you have any idea the pains I've had to go through to keep this family on top? I am the one that has brought prestige to the Schnee name, and more importantly, I am your father. You WILL do as I say, or else," he threatens her.

"On top? You may have made the SDC more profitable than ever, but at the cost of the company's soul, and the family's honor. My grandfather brought honor and integrity to the Schnee name, MY family. A name you have dragged into the mud. A family you married into-," Weiss says until Jacques suddenly slaps Weiss across the face.

Everyone looks stunned, and even some become angry at the exchange, while Weiss slowly looks back at her father with shocked eyes.

"You have no right to rebel against me in such a manner. I am your father, and I know what is best. You will come with me now. Hopefully back at home, you will remember your place. However, if you continue to act against me, then you will no longer be the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," he says, looking livid.

Weiss's eyes widen even further in shock, as does everyone else's. Weiss' father grins, thinking that he'd finally won…until Weiss narrows her eyes and slaps him back across the face.

Jacques cannot believe that his own daughter would actually THINK to dare to slap him across the face. Looking absolutely livid, Jacques raises his right hand.

"YOU STUPID, LITTLE B-," he begins until his right arm is caught and held back by the metal hand of Agnika. "What are you doing?! Let go of me, you walking scrapheap!" he yells as he tries, and fails, to get free.

"You will not lay another hand on Weiss, Jacques Schnee. I suggest you calm down and leave, before the next hand that comes across your face is mine," Agnika warns him.

"You dare to threaten me?! ME?! I am the head of the Schnee family, damn it! I will not be treated in such a manner!" he yells before looking back at Weiss. "Are you happy now?! You would let this thing treat your own father like this?!" he yells at her.

Finally losing her fear of him, Weiss stands defiant, "His name is Agnika Kaieru. He is not some 'thing'. He is my friend, my mentor, and honestly, he's been more of a father to me than you ever have. You can let him go, Agnika. We're done here," Weiss says.

Agnika let's go of Jacques' arm, who straightens out his suit before looking back at Weiss.

"If that's what you truly think, then consider your claim to the SDC revoked. And you are not to return home until you are ready to do as I say. Your brother will inherit that claim. Unlike you, he is not a selfish brat," Jacques declares.

"Selfish? The only selfish one I see here is you. Even as the world is consumed in a war against the Grimm, you're only thinking of yourself. As for my claim to the SDC, you can keep it. But when all of this is over, and we've saved humanity, I'll be coming back for it. I will restore the Schnee family name to its former glory. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will one day. This is MY life, and I won't let you dictate it anymore, Father," she defiantly says, spitting the last word out with a hiss in her voice.

Jacques growls like he's about to attack her again, but then sees how all of Weiss' friends, her REAL family, stand all around her, ready to back her up. Seeing that he is in no position to continue, Jacques turns around and leaves. Once he is clear out of sight, Weiss finds herself falling onto her knees, her legs shaking.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asks as the team kneel next to her.

"I can't believe it. I actually stood up to him for once. Heh, it almost feels like a dream. I was so scared the whole time that I didn't know how long I was going to last," Weiss says, her voice shaky as well.

"Weiss, are you going to be okay? I mean, you're claim to the SDC…" Blake trails off.

Weiss sighs at hearing this, "I figured he would've done this. He never liked it when anyone would go against him. He hated it when Winter joined the Atlas military, when I decided to become a huntress, and when he and Mother would argue all the time. The only one he liked was my younger brother, Whitley, because he would always do as Father told him to do. Like his little pet. He's just as bad as my father, if not worse," Weiss hisses out as she slowly stands up.

"Are you okay with this though? Your brother getting the SDC, and not you?" Yang asks.

"Honestly, I'm not, but there was no way I was going to let him control me anymore. And I meant what I said, when all this is over, I WILL reclaim my right to the company. I still want to bring honor to the Schnee name, and I will do it. But, I will do it MY way," Weiss says and turns to them and hugs her teammates. "Thank you. All of you. I probably wouldn't have made it through this without your help," she says.

They all hug her back, "Of course. That's what friends are for," Ruby says.

"No, we're not friends…We're family. You have gotten to know me, you look past my name and my status. You cared about my opinion and my wellbeing, and you've always supported me. There are times when you get on my nerves, but, it's something I've come to love about you guys. Aside from my sister and Klein, you guys are my family," Weiss says.

They all smile at this and hug each other a little tighter. Agnika, Mikazuki, and Team JNPR watch for a moment before they decide to take their leave. However, Agnika stops when he feels two hands grasp around his left hand and looks back to see Weiss standing behind him.

"My family includes you, Agnika. You, Mikazuki, Team JNPR, Team RWBY. You all are my family. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, after all," she says.

While of course he couldn't show it, Agnika is smiling at her words and kneels to her.

"Family, huh? I've been called many things. Worn several titles…But this is the first time someone has ever called me a member of their family. Thank you, Weiss. I am deeply honored that you think of me in such a way," he says.

With that the group leaves to head back inside the academy. However, Blake and Yang glance at each other when Weiss mentioned family, and begin thinking about their own. While Blake begins to think about her parents, Yang thinks about her mother. She knew that her uncle Qrow would be fine, and that her father would be helping out at Signal. He taught her how to fight after all, so she wasn't worried about him. However, she still had no idea where her mother was, and if she was still alive with all this chaos going around. Meanwhile, Blake wondered how her parents were doing, if they were alright. She at least knew where they were, but it had been so long since they last spoke, and the last time they spoke ended ugly.

The two teams return to Ozpin and give their reports to him. He then said for them to get some rest since it may not be long before their next mission. The two teams leave his office while Agnika and Mikazuki return to their station for the time being. The teams head to the cafeteria, noticing how some of the refugees are inside, and manage to scrounge up some food. Deciding the cafeteria was too rowdy, the teams have their meals in their dorms. In Team RWBY's dorm, the girls eat their meals in relative silence. However, a few minutes later Ruby notices the despondent look on her sister's face and starts to get worried.

"Yang, is everything okay?" she asks. When Yang doesn't answer, Ruby walks to get in her face this time. "Yang, what's wrong?" she asks again.

This gets her attention, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Ruby. I'm fine," Yang replies, though the tone in her voice says otherwise.

Ruby pouts a little bit, "I don't believe you. You can tell me if something's bothering you, you know," she says.

Yang sighs at seeing that she can't get passed her sister, not unless she wants Ruby to use the puppy dog eyes on her again.

"It's just…Weiss' talk about family got me thinking…about my mother," she admits, getting their attention.

"Your mother? You mean your mother and not Ruby's mom?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, it's just. From what little Dad and Uncle Qrow have told me, she's supposed to be pretty strong. Believe me, I'm still angry with her, and I still want answers from her, but…she's still my mom. I'm not sure even she can handle all this on her own. So I'm a little worried," Yang explains.

"…I get where you're coming from. I've been thinking about my parents as well," Blake says.

Ruby looks to her, "Your parents? Actually, you've never mentioned anything about your family before," she notes.

"It's a…difficult subject for me. I haven't spoken to them in a long time, not since my father stepped down as high leader of the White Fang," she admits.

"Wait, your father was a leader of the White Fang?!" Weiss gasps.

"Yes…But, that was when the White Fang was a peaceful organization. It was only after he left with my mother that it became violent…When they left, I had an argument with them," she says as tears start to form in her eyes. "I…I yelled at them. I shouted at them. I called them cowards…I was angry, thinking they had given up…But, soon I realized that they were right, that the White Fang was becoming something it was never meant to be. Shortly after that, I left the White Fang, and you know the rest," she says as she starts to cry.

Yang moves to wrap an arm around Blake, comforting her, while Ruby sits next to her on the other side.

"Okay, then we see if Professor Ozpin will let us go and find them. Do you at least know where your parents are, Blake?" Ruby asks.

Blake wipes her tears away, "Yes. Truth be told, when my father stepped down as high leader of the White Fang, he then became the chieftan of Menagerie. He's still there with my mother as far as I know," Blake says.

"Okay, well that's good. They may need some help with the Grimm there as well. We could use that to help us get a mission there. How about we go talk to Professor Ozpin and ask him about this?" Ruby suggests.

The others nod and recompose themselves before finishing their meals. After that, they head over to Ozpin's office. When they enter, they see Professor Ozpin along with Goodwitch, and Qrow Branwen with him.

"Team RWBY? I do believe that I gave you time to recuperate after your mission. What's this about?" Ozpin asks.

"Been a while, huh kids," Qrow says.

"Sorry Uncle Qrow, but we don't really have time right now. We need to talk to you Professor. It's about our next missions," Ruby says.

"What do you mean? Your next mission will come when we decide on what it will be. We can't just have you run around wherever you want," Glynda slightly berates them.

"Now, now, Glynda. So, what is it you wish to ask me?" Ozpin asks.

"We want to find Yang's mom, and help Blake's parents," Ruby admits.

At the mention of his sister, Qrow narrows his eyes at the team, while the other two adults raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I see. And why would you want to do this? I can't just send you off without a good reason, you know," Ozpin points out.

Blake steps up to his desk, "My father is the chieftan of Menagerie and the former leader of the White Fang. A lot of Faunus, especially those in Menagerie trust him. The only way we can stop the Grimm is by working together, and we need as much help as possible. They can't stop them on their own, and neither can we. If we can help them, they might be willing to help us in the future. It's at least worth a shot, and I'm worried about them. They are my family after all," Blake explains.

Ozpin remains stoic before he nods to her, "You make a good argument. Sending you there to help would help with negotiations. I can agree to your mission to Menagerie. However, what about you, Yang Xiao Long. Why should we go after your mother? For one thing, we do not even know where she is at this time," Ozpin asks.

At this point, Yang hadn't really thought of a good reason that could match Blake's. Could they really waste resources to find one missing huntress?

However, Qrow then steps up, "We need her because of her strength. You know that she and I were from the Branwen bandit tribe. They're strong, and as much as I hate to say it, we'll need all the support we can get. Besides, Yang still deserves some answers from her. I've been doing some digging, and I have a pretty good idea on where to find my sister," he says.

"Wait, you were with a group of bandits?" Ruby asks.

"That was a long time ago. Unlike Raven though, I left to help out with Ozpin, and I was done with their crap. Raven didn't feel the same way though. Look, what's important right now is finding them and getting them to help us out," Qrow says.

Ozpin sighs, "I see your point. Very well. However, to save time, we'll have to split you up. Ruby, you and Blake will travel with Agnika to Menagerie to help the Faunus there and to seek their aid. Yang, you, Weiss, and Qrow will go to where your mother is located. It won't be easy. Raven does not have a very high opinion of me, your uncle, or the huntsmen, so be careful. They are bandits after all," Ozpin explains.

"I'm going with them," they all hear behind them and look back to see Amber walking towards them.

"Amber? Why would you want to go to a bandit hideout?" Glynda asks.

"I just have this…feeling. Something, or someone, is there with Raven's tribe. It might be better for me to be there just in case. I've fully recovered from my injuries, and I'm ready to get back out there. It's my duty as a Maiden after all," she replies.

"…Very well. You may join Yang's group. I have a feeling you'll need all the help you can get. You will leave here tomorrow to head to your destinations. It will take you a little time, so be prepared for a trip longer than normal," he says.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin," Ruby thanks him.

…

Meanwhile, in Anima, one village is engulfed in flames as several bandits retreat from the fire, carrying whatever useful materials they could find in their arms. One female bandit with short hair and what looks like a tattoo of a bird on her left arm walks up behind Raven Branwen as she watches the chaos.

"We have everything we could carry from the village. Shall we be going, mam?" she asks.

"Yes, we're done here. We'll need as much as we can get with how active the Grimm have been getting lately. Let's return to camp," she says without looking back.

"Yes, mam," the woman says and leaves.

With her alone now, Raven looks back at the village one more time before she turns to leave. However, as she leaves, she suddenly stops and looks up into the night sky.

 _"Hmm…Feels like things will get complicated real soon…"_ she thinks before she leaves.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Weiss has stood up to her father, taking control of her life. However, it won't be so easy with Yang when she finds her mother. Will Blake be able to save her parents? Will Yang convince Raven to join their side? Will Mikazuki end up fighting Yang's mother? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: The King of Wolves

**Here we are at chapter 29. Once again, the next few chapter will take place at different locations at the same time. I was thinking about waiting for this one until I saw Vernal in action, but I'm getting impatient, so I'll work around that. Anyway, it's time for that long awaited family reunion. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 29. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The King of Wolves**

At the Andras' domain, Andras stands before the large pool of black ooze as he finishes adding his power to it.

"Now then, it is time to push things forward. Go…and destroy the Gundams. Bring despair to their allies…" he says, watching as three separate hands emerge from the pool, followed by a very large being erupting from behind those hands.

…

Yang, Weiss, Qrow, and Amber are in an airship as they pass over the coast of Anima and make their way towards Raven's camp. Qrow had already filled in Yang and Weiss about the tribe, warning them not to let their guard down, and not to trust the tribe at all, including Raven. Yang and Weiss have changed their attire for this mission, going with something more useful for fighting in Mistral against bandits (basically their outfits for Volume 5, without Yang's prosthetic arm since she didn't lose her real arm). Flying by their side is Mikazuki, his mace at the ready. As they fly, Weiss notices Yang with a despondent look on her face.

"Yang, are you okay?" she asks.

Yang comes out of her stupor and turns to her, "Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…I've been searching for my mom for years, and now I'm about to meet her, though I didn't think it would be under these circumstances. I've got so many questions, but those will have to wait. We have a job to do, and that's more important right now," she says.

Weiss puts a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Just know that you have your friends by your side. And your family," she says.

Yang shows a little smile at this, "Thanks Weiss," she says.

Qrow then steps up, "Alright, listen up. We'll be coming up on the camp shortly. We'll have to land some distance away and continue the rest of the way on foot. They'll have ambushers around the perimeter, so be ready to fight our way inside. Raven won't just up and help us out of the goodness of her heart. Her primary concern is to protect the tribe as its leader, so we'll have to make a deal with her that will get her cooperation while ensuring her tribe's safety. Of course, that's easier said than done. Mikazuki," he calls out to the Gundam.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Hold back and out of sight unless we need you. You're our trump card here. Amber, stick with us, but keep your powers as a last resort. We can't show all the cards in our hand and the first draw. I'm sure Raven's got something up her sleeve," he says and then looks out the side of the airship. "Alright, this looks like a good place to set her down. Everyone, get ready. Pilot, stay a safe distance away and await my call," Qrow says.

The ship soon sets down, and the team disembarks before it flies back up into the sky, while Mikazuki flies up into the clouds to mask his presence. With Qrow on point, the group make their way towards the camp. All is quiet as they move somewhat slow, their weapons at the ready and their postures tense as they prepare for an ambush at any point. After a short while of walking, Qrow stops, and the others stop behind him. Qrow narrows his eyes and looks around for a moment.

"Alright, you can come out now. I know you're there. All six of you," he calls out.

Just then, six bandits with various gear and weapons pop out from behind bushes and trees, the leader of the group having long, dirty blonde hair, and carrying a pistol with a blade at the butt-end of it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Qrow Branwen. You've got some balls showing your face here, traitor," he says, and then glances at the three girls in his group. "And you brought some fine looking ladies with you two. If I were you, I'd leave them here, and get going before we tell Raven that you're here," he warns them.

"Enough with the crap, we're here to see Raven. For the record, the blonde girl here is her daughter that's been wanting to talk to her for a long time now," Qrow replies.

This actually surprises the bandits, but they keep their weapons trained on Qrow's group.

"Even if I were to believe you, I'm not just gonna let you do what you want. Raven's not expecting company today, so we'll just have to beat the crap out of you and make you leave," he threatens them.

"Well, so much for the easy way," Qrow mutters…

…

In Raven's tent, she drinks some tea that Vernal had prepared for her, with Vernal standing off to the side.

"The Grimm have been growing more restless lately. Villages are getting destroyed before we can raid them. Some of our scouts haven't come back, and are in all likelihood dead. What should we do, boss?" Vernal asks.

Raven thinks for a moment and is about to answer until they hear some commotion outside the tent. Vernal goes outside to check it out, and then a moment later, walks back in.

"Um, mam, you'll want to see this," she says.

Raven puts her tea down, and grabs her scabbard and mask, putting them on, before she walks out of the tent. When she looks outside, she sees Qrow's group standing over the beaten and unconscious bodies of some of her men, with Yang and Qrow standing at the front of the group.

Raven takes off her mask, "Qrow, it's been a while," she says and then looks at Yang. "And Yang, after all this time, you've finally come to visit me," she says, while Qrow subtly activates his scroll and keeps the connection on.

"You know that I searched for you. I've spent years searching for you," Yang says, narrowing her eyes at her.

"And now, you've finally found me. You were determined, persistent, and strong enough to make your dreams a reality. Well done, Yang, but did you have to be so rough with my men?" she asks.

"We didn't come to fight. They started it. We just finished it," Yang says.

"…Right. Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, now isn't exactly the best time to answer them. However, I can make a little time for you. You and your friends may stay tonight, even you Qrow, and I'll have the cooks make something for you," Raven says.

"We didn't come for answers. We came because we need your help," Qrow says as he steps up.

Raven grunts, "Hmpf. And why would I do that?" she asks.

"Because we're family," Yang says.

"…Family. Only coming around when they need something," Raven says as she turns her back to them for a moment.

"We need your help. And you know that you need ours. The Grimm have become more active lately, as I'm sure you're well aware since they're attacking the whole world in an open war," Qrow says.

Raven turns back to them, "My only concern is protecting my tribe. What happens to the kingdoms and the people in them are not my business," she says.

Yang gets angry at this, "What?! That's all you care about?! Don't you get it, we have to do-," she begins until Qrow stops her, and looks his sister straight in the eye.

"Salem is dead, Raven," he announces.

This actually surprises Raven as he eyes widen," What? How? If she's dead, then why are the Grimm still here?" she demands.

"Salem created a new kind of Grimm, called the Andras, to take out Agnika," Qrow says.

"Agnika?" Raven asks.

"Gundam Bael Custos. I believe you two have met. That was just an alias. His real name is Agnika Kaieru, and he was once human like us, until his soul bonded to that new body of his," Qrow explains.

"What? How is that possible? Not even Atlas can do something like that," Raven notes.

"If you want to know the truth, then I suggest you and your tribe join us. This Andras was created by Salem to defeat Agnika. However, she made it smart, TOO smart, and it ended up turning on her. The Andras killed her and took over as the new master of the Grimm. That's why the Grimm have been far more aggressive lately. The Andras wants to wipe us all out at once, and if we don't work together, then none of us will survive!" Qrow says.

Raven thinks about this news that Qrow has given her, "…Even if this Andras is in control, that still doesn't change the fact that I have no reason to join you. I will protect my tribe and no one else," she once more declines his alliance.

Weiss then steps up, "What are you, a coward?! People are dying, Grimm are growing stronger. You can't honestly believe you can defeat them by yourself, can you?! That's foolish!" she yells.

"Silence!" Vernal says and raises her right arm as suddenly a lightning bolt comes out of nowhere and comes down on Weiss. However, Amber then creates a whirlwind to counter the lightning, canceling them both out. This surprises Vernal, "You…You're the Fall Maiden," she deduces.

"Yes, I am Amber. Thanks to Agnika Kaieru, I was able to reclaim my powers. And you must be Vernal…the Spring Maiden. I had a feeling that you'd be here, which is why I accompanied them. Raven Branwen is one thing, but you, one of the Maidens, shirking your duties just to save yourself. How can you live with yourself? Our powers are meant to protect the people, not leave them to die," Amber says.

"You don't know anything about me!" Vernal yells.

"QUIET!" Raven shouts out. "If you people don't keep it together, then this place will be crawling with Grimm, now more than ever," she says.

Qrow looks at Vernal, "I don't remember you being the Spring Maiden. Did you kill her and her powers end up going to you?" Qrow growls.

"I didn't kill her. None of us did. She died, and for some God forsaken reason her powers came to me," Vernal says.

Qrow then looks at raven, "You've been keeping the Spring Maiden for yourself?!" he questions her.

"I do what I need to do to protect my tribe. You got a problem with that?" Raven counters.

"Yeah, I do...But unfortunately, we've got bigger problems to deal with right now," Qrow says, having no choice but to push the matter away for another day.

"I take it you've already told Yang and her little friends about the truth. About Salem, and the Maidens?" she asks.

"They've already been filled in. Ozpin told them, and they agreed to help out. It's what they've been training for after all," he replies.

"Did you tell them EVERYTHING?" Raven asks.

Yang and Weiss then look to Qrow, "What is she talking about?" Yang asks.

Qrow sighs, "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to speed things along here. Raven, how about we make a deal?" he suggests.

Raven raises an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?" she asks.

"A duel. One of us versus you. If we win, you agree to help us. If you win, then we'll leave you alone. Sound fair?" he offers.

Raven actually chuckles at this, "Hm-hm-hm, you actually think you have a chance here?" she asks, but Qrow makes no response. "…Very well. If it'll get you out of my camp, then I'll accept," Raven says as she puts on her mask, and draws her blade. "It's been a while since we last sparred. Hope you haven't lost your edge working for Ozpin, Qrow," she says.

"Oh, I won't be fighting you," Qrow says.

"You can't be serious. What, you'll have the Fall Maiden there fight. She might be strong, but do you really think she can beat me? And you and I both know that Yang and her little friend there are no match for me. If it's not them, then who?" she asks.

Qrow just smirks and pulls up his scroll, "…Mikazuki. You're up," he says.

Suddenly, everyone could hear some noise getting louder and look around. Quickly, Raven looks up, just in time to see Mikazuki land in the center of the camp, stirring up sand and dirt. When the dust clears, Mikazuki emerges, his eyes glowing green.

"Another one?" Raven mutters, surprised to see a second Gundam before her.

"So, I got to beat her in order to make them cooperate, right?" Mikazuki asks Qrow, revealing that he had been listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, but don't kill her. We need her alive, after all," he says.

"Roger that," Mikazuki says.

Raven grunts, "Well then, this should be interesting," she says as she readies her sword. "Care to tell me your name before I slice you in two?" she asks.

"My name's Mikazuki Augus. And this…" he says and readies his mace, "…Is Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex."

"Mikazuki Augus…Barbatos. Fine then, let's begin," she says.

Raven sheathes her sword and charges at Mikazuki. Mikazuki raises his mace to smash on her when she gets close, but she avoids it and draws her sword and swings it at his head, but he blocks it with his left claw. He then activates his tail, sending it flying at her. Though once more surprised, Raven manages to lean back to evade the strike and jumps back to get some distance. Mikazuki sends out his tail again, and Raven rolls under the tail, only to have to jump back when Mikazuki fires off some shots from his left arm gun. Raven deflects each shot with her sword, and then swings it to create and enter one of her portals. Mikazuki looks around, not noticing a portal appear behind him. Raven jumps out to strike, but Mikazuki sends out his tail to block the strike and then swings his mace around at her. Raven spins over the mace and lands on her feet, sheathing her sword as her rotary chamber spins to a yellow dust chamber. She swings her sword, sending an arc of lightning at Mikazuki, who blocks it with his mace, before he charges at her. Mikazuki swings his mace through the ground, sending rocks and dirt at Raven. Raven creates another portal and enters to evade the attack. Mikazuki then raises his mace and smashes it into the ground, sending up mores smoke. A moment later, a portal appears within the smoke and Raven jumps out to attack again, only for her blade to get stopped by one of Mikazuki's sub-arms. Grabbing it with his left arm, Mikazuki swings Raven over him and then fires off more arm gun shots. Once again, Raven deflects each shot with her blade, but then has to jump back when Mikazuki jumps up and tries to impale her with his claws, but only ends up hitting the ground.

Her rotary chamber spinning to a red Dust chamber, Raven swings it and releases an arc of fire this time. Mikazuki jumps over it, flying through the air before he charges at Raven again. Raven rolls out of the way as he crashes into the ground, only for his tail to come out and head straight for her. Raven parries it with her sword, but the tail swings back around at her rear. She backflips over it, and lands just in time to see Mikazuki right in front of her, mace raised to strike. He swings it down, but she just barely avoids it, spinning her body around to thrust her sword at his face. However, he stops it by grabbing it with his left claw, and then tosses her aside, though she lands on her feet. Everyone around them watch in awe at the spectacle. The bandits, surprised that a machine could keep up with Raven, even push her back a little bit. Qrow's group, who watch with the hope that Mikazuki can win. Yang though, is a little conflicted. Yes, she wants Mikazuki to win so Raven will join them, but even though she left, Raven is still her mother. She just doesn't know who to vote for in this battle.

"Hmpf. I must admit, I'm a little impressed that you can go toe-to-toe with me. Shame you're wasting it for Ozpin," Raven says.

"I don't follow Ozpin. I'm only following Orga's orders. Helping Yang and the others go along with those orders…Which is why I must win," he says and glances at Yang. "Yang, my Gundam's name, Lupus Rex, means 'king of wolves'. Let me show you why," he says as he releases his mace.

"Mikazuki…" Yang mutters.

 **[Gundam IBO OST All Out Begins]**

"Hey, Barbatos, she's your prey. I'll take your chains off for you…So show them…Everything you've got," he says as his eyes turn red just like it used to.

Everyone look surprised at the eye colors, and a little fearful. What's even more shocking is that they can hear wolves howling. At first they thought it was Grimm, but then they realize that the howling is coming from Mikazuki. Raven then notices something…her right hand…is shaking. Mikazuki then charges at Raven, faster than ever, and thrusts his right claw at her. Raven barely manages to avoid it, only to get blindsided by a kick from his left leg. Landing back on her feet, Raven creates another portal just as Mikazuki attack her again. She enters the portal to avoid it, however, just as she exits another portal, her eyes widen at seeing Mikazuki right in front of her. He swings his left claw, forcing her to block with her sword, but gets thrown to the side from the force of the attack. As she gets back up, Mikazuki's tail flies at her, forcing her to jump back and then parry it again. Mikazuki charges at her again while firing off both of his arm guns. Raven has to deflect some shots while rolling out of the way of the others, but then gets tackled by Mikazuki, sending her into one of the smaller tents in the camp. She rises from the broken tent, only to create another portal to escape as Mikazuki crashes into the ground again. Mikazuki sends his tail out, swinging it wildly in a circle, managing to hit Raven as she exits another portal from his right flank. Raven rolls on the ground from the strike, but manages to get back on her feet.

 _"What is with this thing? Before, he was strong, but now…"_ she thinks, but then raises her sword to block a strike from Mikazuki's right claw.

His tail comes out and wraps around her legs, ensnaring her. He swings her around, smashing her into a few tents before throwing her up into the air and charging at her. Raven recomposes herself and switches her rotary chamber to an ice Dust chamber. She swings an arc that hit Mikazuki, freezing his right arm and the right side of his body in a few places. The two land on the ground, and then Raven runs at him. Just as she's about to land her sword on him, Mikazuki breaks free from the ice and grabs her sword with his left sub-arm. He then sends out his right sub-arm to grab her left arm, keeping her in place. With her caught, Mikazuki lands a few hits on her with his claws. He then pulls her in for a head-butt, the strike actually cracking her mask before he punches her away. After falling onto the ground, Raven staggers back to her feet a little bit, and sheathes her sword as she switches back to the lightning Dust again. However, as soon as she begins to draw her sword, Mikazuki's tail strikes at her right arm, making her lose her grip. Mikazuki then comes at her, and swings his left claw upwards, striking her scabbard and knocking it off her hips. Effectively disarmed, Raven backflips away and does her best to avoid Mikazuki's attacks, trying to get a chance to retrieve her sword. However, Mikazuki sends out his tail to knock her sword even further away from them, diminishing her chances of getting it back. Mikazuki swings his right claw, nailing her face and destroying her mask. He then tackles her straight into her tent, causing it to collapse. A moment later, Raven is thrown out of the tent, her aura low, as she rolls across the ground before she stops. Raven slowly looks up, just in time to see Mikazuki flying in from up above, his right claw ready to finish her.

"MIKAZUKI, STOP!" Yang yells.

 **[Gundam IBO OST All Out Ends]**

But he doesn't and slams his right claw down on Raven, sending up more dirt and debris. However, when the smoke clears, all can see that Mikazuki's claw impacted a few inches to the left of Raven's face. Raven looks up, eyes wide, and all she can see, the only thing her vision shows, is the red eyes of Mikazuki. It was then that she realized what she was feeling…It was fear.

" _This…This is no machine…This…is worse than a Grimm. This boy, Mikazuki Augus…is the devil…"_ she thinks before she finds the strength to speak again. "Why? Why didn't you finish me off?" she asks, her voice sounding a little desperate.

Mikazuki's eyes turn back to their normal green as he raises his claw from the ground, "…I never got to know my parents. My son never got to know me," he says and then looks at Yang. "But Yang got to know her father…And she deserves to get to know her mother," he says as he looks back at Raven.

Yang smiles at this, "Mikazuki…" she trails off.

Raven glances at Yang, and then at Qrow, and then sighs, "It seems I've lost a step," she says as Mikazuki steps back and she rises to her feet. Vernal comes to give her back her sword and scabbard, and she holsters them before walking to Qrow. "…A deal's a deal. We'll help you against the Andras. But only until he is defeated," Raven says.

Qrow actually smiles at this, "Alright then," he says and hands her a scroll. "Use this to keep in touch with us. No offense, but I doubt Ozpin and the council will allow bandits into the kingdoms," he says.

Raven takes the scroll, "We'll be fine. Just make sure my tribe is compensated for this, understand," she says.

Qrow turns to walk away and waves her off, "Yeah, yeah. Girls, time to go. You two Mikazuki," he calls out.

Yang looks at her mother, to which the returns the look, "You'd better get going. Your friends will need you in the coming battles. I'll be fine," Raven says.

"…You still owe me answers, you know," Yang replies.

"And you will get them, but not right now. Soon enough, I'll answer all your questions," Raven says and walks away to her tribe.

Vernal steps up, "Are you sure we should be helping them? This is their fight, not ours," she points out.

"Did you not watch that fight? That Mikazuki is different, stronger than anything I've ever seen. I'm willing to admit that. I'm sure Agnika Kaieru is the same. With them helping us out, we'll have a better chance of surviving this war. That's all I'm concerned with. Besides, we'll be getting paid for this as well. Let's make the most of it," Raven says as she glances back at Mikazuki who rejoins Yang.

However, just as Qrow's group is about to head out, everyone in the camp suddenly hear a loud roar from deep in the forest. Everyone look around, readying their weapons as they can feel the ground shake with what seems to be large footsteps. A moment later, they can all see something black, something BIG, appear from out of the trees. Everyone except for Mikazuki look on in fear, while he looks on in mild surprise. This was something he knew all too well. After all, he had destroyed it before.

"…The bird…"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Longer than I usually right it, but what can you do. As for the fight, it might have seemed one-sided for Raven, but then again, this is Mikazuki we're talking about here. A new, yet old threat, emerges. Will Mikazuki's group survive? What about Agnika's team? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Menagerie

**Here we are at Chapter 30. We've seen what happened so far with Mikazuki's group, now let's check out Agnika. Again, this and the next few chapters will take place at the same time. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 30. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Menagerie**

Blake and Ruby fly in their airship as it approaches the island continent of Menagerie. Like Yang and Weiss, they too have gone for new attire for this mission (same as Volume 4, except Ruby's clothing isn't all torn up). Nearby, Agnika flies by, keeping an eye out and his sensors on high alert. Their group had to leave earlier than Mikazuki's group since Menagerie was a little farther away by airship. Though it was only the afternoon, the skies were somewhat dark with clouds, something that did little to calm them down; Blake especially. With every second that passes, Blake's anxiety grows, something Ruby notices.

Ruby puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Blake, are you okay?" she asks, concerned.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's been so long since I last spoke with my parents, and like I told you before, the last time ended ugly. Would they even be happy to see me again? Would they be angry with me?...Do they still love me? I'm just…afraid of the answers I'll get to those questions," Blake replies.

"They'll be happy to see you. I'm sure of it," Ruby reassures her.

"You don't know that," Blake retorts.

"And you think you do?" they hear a voice and Ruby pulls out her scroll, showing Agnika on the other end. "Blake, with everything that has happened around the world, I'm sure they'll be just glad to see that you're alive and well. Besides, you can't run from this. If you do, you'll just be plaguing yourself with questions and 'what if's'. If you really want to move on, to move forward, then you have to face your past. To face your fears. It will be difficult, but that's what makes it all the more important," he explains.

"We're coming up on Menagerie. Everyone get ready!" they hear the pilot call out.

"Blake, are you sure you're ready?" Ruby asks.

Blake takes a deep breath, "…I'll be fine. Agnika is right. I'm done running," she says resolutely.

However, once the airships fly through the clouds and into the open, the scene they find shocks them. In front of them is Menagerie…in chaos. The ports have been destroyed and aerial Grimm fly all over the island. Some homes have been engulfed in flames while others are on the verge of joining them. Blake frantically looks around to find Faunus running for their lives while those that work as security for the island (of which, there aren't that many) attempt to fight back and buy them some time.

"We have to help them! Pilot, get us down there now!" Blake yells out.

"Are you crazy?! If we fly right into that mess, we'll crash and burn if we're lucky!" the pilot retorts.

"Listen up. I'll clear a path. Blake, follow my lead and find a suitable point for the airships to land. You know the terrain here better than I do. I'll keep the Grimm busy," Agnika says.

"Okay. We'll follow you," Blake replies.

Agnika surges forth, firing off some cannon shots to take out a few small Nevermores, and the draws his swords to cut through some Gryphons that were unlucky enough to fly too close. He flies near two more Gryphons and cuts them down, then fires off some more cannons shots at one big Nevermore, the shots cutting through its skull. As he kills more of them, the airships fly behind him, while Blake and Ruby fire off their weapons to provide a little extra defense. After flying through what could practically be called a war zone, Agnika managed to get the airships close enough to the ground for him to break off and continue the defense. In the settlement, a family of Faunus civilians were running through the streets while Grimm are coming at them from the air. One of the Faunus, a little deer Faunus falls onto the ground and her parents are forced to stop and run back to her to get her back up. However, as they are doing so, a Gryphon comes down on them, raises his claws to strike. The family scream and hold each other, waiting for the end, until suddenly something slams down on the Gryphon, crushing it into the dirt. The family look up to see Agnika standing in front them, back turned to them as he fires off a few more cannon shots to keep other Grimm away.

Agnika glances back at them, "Get out of here, now!" he yells.

Not wanting to stick around and find out what he is, the family quickly listen and run to safety while Agnika turns his attention to a few Nevermores flying his way. Agnika flies up towards them and thrusts his left drill spike into the skull of one before kicking it away. He then spins over a second as it tries to attack him, and slashes his swords through its neck, separating the head from the body. Next, he flies under a third and stabs his left blade into its chest, proceeding to slice through the body and leave a large gaping wound in his wake as the Grimm falls to the ground. Agnika looks around and sees several Faunus running for a large building at the center of the town, most likely the one belonging to Blake's father, the chieftan of Menagerie. Agnika flies closer to provide cover, slicing through two more Nevermores as he does.

Meanwhile on the ground, Blake and Ruby jump off their airship as it lands, firing off their weapons as they get the attention of some of the Faunus running by.

"Everyone, get to the chieftan's home, or to the airships. We'll cover you! We're from Beacon Academy and we're here to help!" Blake calls out as she takes off her bow to show her cat ears.

Not wanting to waste time asking questions, the civilians quickly moved to the airships, while Ruby jumps up to swing her scythe at one Gryphon while Blake jumps in between two buildings to cut off the wings of a second Grimm. A few more civilians entered one of the airships and then it took off to get them away from the fighting. Blake jumps towards Ruby, and the red-hooded girl gives her a boost into the air, giving Blake the chance throw her chain-scythe at one Nevermore, impaling it in its chest. Pulling herself onto its back, the Nevermore tries to shake her off, but she keeps her blades impaled into its body to keep on it. At one point, she pulls out her chain-scythe and takes aim at its head. When she feels it's time, she fires off a round that nails it in its left eye. The Nevemore screeches in pain and then Blake runs up and takes a few swings at its neck, leaving a large open wound on it. This causes the Nevermore to start flying towards the ground. When it gets close, Blake jumps off before it crashes into the ground, and then runs back to Ruby's location.

Meanwhile, Agnika flies towards the Chieftan's home as several Gryphons fly towards it. He sees several Faunus wearing the same uniform fighting them off with various weapons, most likely some kind of security force for the chieftan. However, one Faunus stands out, one large Faunus. He has black hair, a beard, and yellow eyes. He is wearing an open dark, violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist, secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the left shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. His black leather boots have white toes in the shape of paws with claws at the tips. The large Faunus wields a spear like a javelin and throws it at one Gryphon, killing it before more fly towards him. He gets ready to fight, but then several shots ring out from above, killing three of them. He looks up to see Agnika fly down and slash through two more before crashing into another one and slamming it into the ground. Agnika rises from the dust and looks at the Faunus.

"Are you Ghira Belladonna?" he asks.

"What if I am?" Ghira asks, on the defensive.

"I'm a friend of your daughter's, Blake Belladonna. She came with me to help you," Agnika replies.

"Blake is here?!" Ghira yells, shocked.

"Yes, but-," he begins only to swing his right blade around to take out another Gryphon that tries to ambush him. "We must talk later. Airships are here to take the Faunus civilians away from the fighting if they can't get to your home. I'll provide you cover in the air!" Agnika says.

"Very well. But who are you?" Ghira asks.

"My name is Agnika Kaieru," Agnika says and then takes off back into the skies.

…

The fighting goes on for a little while longer, but after most of the Faunus citizens are escorted to safety, the Grimm surprisingly begin to retreat for some unknown reason. While this confuses everyone, it at least means that the fighting is over, for now. Security and those that can still move around easily help tend to the wounded, moving them into the chieftan's home while others remain around the outskirts of the building. Ghira oversees the recovery efforts and then takes a look to see a few airships landing nearby. He walks over and sees several of his people walking out of them, and is happy to see that they appear to be alright. But then he sees a familiar pair of cat ears and sees his daughter, talking to some girl, a human girl, with a red hood.

"Blake?" he says as he walks over to them.

Blake turns to see her father and quickly becomes nervous, "…Um…Hi Dad," she meekly waves to him.

Blake was scared of what he was going to do, but then becomes surprised when he walks up to wrap his arms around her in a warm, heartfelt embrace.

"Oh, my little girl," he says, holding her tight.

Blake finds herself smiling as she returns the embrace.

"Ghira, what's going on?" they hear behind them and look to see a female Faunus walking up to them.

The woman is a cat Faunus with black cat ears on her head. Her hair is short and has three gold piercings on her cat ears – two on her right, and one on her left. She is wearing a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit is a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening at the front. On both arms, she is wearing long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna.

Kali then sees Blake standing next to Ghira, "Blake?" she says, stunned to see her daughter again.

"Hi, Mom," Blake says.

Kali walks up to her and wraps her arms around her, "Oh, my baby girl. I've missed you so much," Kali says, almost on the verge of tears.

Ghira and Ruby smile at lovely image in front of them.

"See Blake, I told they'd be happy to see you," Ruby says.

The Belladonnas then turn to face Ruby, "Blake, care to tell me who this…human…is?" Ghira asks, a little suspicious of Ruby.

Blake stands in front of Ruby, "Mom, Dad, this is Ruby Rose. She's my leader, my teammate, and one of my closest friends from Beacon," Blake introduces Ruby.

"Um, hi," Ruby replies nervously since Ghira is giving her a not so nice glare.

"She's your friend, and yet she's-," Ghira begins.

"Dad, she already knows about me being a Faunus, and that I was once a part of the White Fang. But even after learning all that, she still treats me as a friend. The same can be said with the rest of my team. She's okay, really," Blake defends Ruby.

Kali then steps up and places a hand on Ghira's left arm, "Ghira, calm down. I know we've just been through a terrible situation, but that doesn't mean we should take it out on the poor girl. You're scaring her. Besides, if Blake trusts her, then I think that says something about her character. You and I know that not all humans hate our kind," she says, calming him down.

Ghira eventually sighs after a moment, "Forgive me, I'm just a little on edge. The Grimm have been rather more aggressive than usual lately. It hasn't been easy. Still, I'm thankful for your help, and I'm glad to see that you seem to be doing well, Blake. You're the first group from any of the kingdoms to offer us aid," Ghira notes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess they don't realize that we all need to work together if we're to have a chance to stop the Grimm and the Andras," Ruby notes.

"Andras?" Ghira asks, eyebrow raised.

"The one pulling the strings behind the Grimm," they hear and look up to see Agnika land next to them.

"Blake, what is this?" Ghira asks.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Agnika Kaieru. HE has been helping us fight against the Grimm for some time now. I know this may be hard to believe, but he was once human like Ruby," Blake explains.

Agnika nods his head to them, "A pleasure to meet you. I came with Ruby and Blake to offer my assistance to you," he says.

"Once human? Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe. Atlas may be technologically advanced, but I highly doubt they could do something like this," Ghira says.

"Dad…Agnika isn't from Atlas, or from any of the kingdoms. He's actually not from Remnant at all," Blake says.

"What?! Blake, sweetheart, how can that be possible?" Kali asks.

"I know it's hard to believe, but please trust me. Agnika is here to help. Besides, we have to focus on more important problems. As I said before, if we are going to stop the Andras and the Grimm, we need to work together," Blake says.

"You mentioned that name again: Andras. What is this Andras?" Ghira asks.

"This is going to take a little time to explain," Blake says. Then Blake and Ruby explain to Blake's parents about the Andras and the Grimm's former leader, Salem. They mention more about Agnika as well and a few other things regarding the situation. While Ghira and Kali are skeptical to believe them, seeing the honesty in Blake's eyes and hearing it in her voice help convince them that there may be some truth to it. "And that's basically it. I was worried about you guys, and so I asked Professor Ozpin to send us to help you out. He also wanted Menagerie and Vale to work together along with the other kingdoms to fight back against the Grimm. The Andras has been attacking innocent people all over the globe and we can't stop him by ourselves. I know I have no right to ask this after how I treated you the last time we talked but…would you be willing to help us?" Blake asks.

"Blake…You know you don't need to ask me to help you. You're mother and I will always love you, and will always be there for you. While I may not exactly trust those in charge of Vale, you did help us out today. And I know that the Faunus of Menagerie can't stop this Andras by themselves. So yes, we'll help you," Ghira says.

"That's great! Thank you Mr. Belladonna," Ruby cheers.

"Good, just give me a second," Blake says and then pulls out her scroll, and calls someone. "Professor Ozpin, it's Blake Belladonna…Yes, we were able to save the people in Menagerie, and my parents…Yes, they've agreed to help as long as we help them in return…Yes, I'll let you talk to him," Blake says before handing the scroll to Ghira, who walks away to talk with the headmaster.

"Well, it seems that today was a successful mission," Agnika notes.

"Yeah, things are starting to look up for us now," Ruby says.

"Well, I see you have made yourself some interesting friends, Blake, and it's nice to see that you're more sociable than you used to," Kali says.

"Mom!" Blake lowly shrieks, embarrassed.

Kali then turns to Agnika, "As for you Mr. Kaieru-," she begins.

"Please, call me Agnika," he replies.

"…Agnika, what my daughter and her friend have told me about you is definitely…bizarre, in a way. It's just a lot to take in is all, especially with all that's been going on lately," Kali says.

"I understand. And I am aware of the fact that most Faunus don't particularly trust humans, which is what I was once, in body anyway. But know, that I prefer to judge someone based on their actions, not their species or race. Your daughter is a key example of this. You should be proud of her," Agnika says as he glances at Blake.

A moment later, Ghira returns and hands Blake's scroll back to Blake, "I just finished talking with your headmaster. We have agreed to help in return for sanctuary in Vale and Beacon. He said that more air ships would be coming shortly for any who wish to leave. I can't force them to go, but the fact remains that Menagerie may no longer be safe for Faunus. We were lucky that the more dangerous species of Grimm didn't really make an appearance during this assault, or else things would have been much worse," he explains.

"That actually reminds me, why did the Grimm retreat the way they did earlier? There were still so many of them, and I've never really heard of them making a full scale retreat like that before," Ruby asks.

"Indeed. They still had the advantage in numbers. They could have at least kept the fight going a little longer and have dealt more damage. I wonder what could've made them leave like that," Ghira says, hand on his chin.

"It's almost as if…" Agnika trails off.

"AGNIKA KAIERU!" they hear someone, or something, roar out and look above to see none other than the Andras fly in from the sky and crash land right in front of them. "We meet again," he growls.

"What on Remnant is that?!" Kali says.

"It's the Andras!" Ruby yells as she readies her scythe.

"So, you've finally showed yourself in this war. Finally gained the courage to face me Andras?" Agnika asks and draws his swords.

"Not to face you, Gundam. To END you," Andras says.

"You may have become stronger, but you won't be able to defeat me by yourself like last time," Agnika says.

Andras chuckles evilly, "Who said anything…about fighting you by myself…" he says.

Suddenly, three unknown objects crash into the ground in front of the Andras. All that Agnika and his group could see…were three sets of glowing red eyes…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. It seems that Agnika's team merely avoided one disaster for another. What are these new enemies? Will Agnika's group survive? What about Mikazuki's group? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Things turning Grimm

**Here we are at Chapter 31. Time to see Mikazuki's group handle this new threat. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 31. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Things turning Grimm**

In Raven's camp, Mikazuki and his friends look on as this huge Grimm towers over the walls of the camp. It has large wings, a whip-like tail with a sharp bone blade at the end, large claws on its feet, and a narrow head. Two pairs of red eyes glow on the sides of its head, encased in bone armor. Other sections of bone armor are seen on its wings, body and legs (the Hashmal mobile armor in Grimm form). While Mikazuki looks on in slight awe, everyone else looks on in shock and fear, depending on who it is.

"What the Hell is that?! I've never seen a Grimm like that before!" Yang yells as she takes a step back.

"Looks like the Andras has been busy. I wasn't expecting that anytime soon," Qrow notes.

"…The Hashmal…" Mikazuki says.

"The what?" Weiss asks.

"It looks just like the Hashmal, a mobile armor that I destroyed back on Mars," Mikazuki.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asks, hand on her sword.

"Alright, then we'll just call it the Hashmal then. We'll talk later. Right now, we need to figure a way out of here. Mikazuki, you, Amber, and I will hold that thing off. Yang, Weiss, get those airships back over here. We need to pull out as many people as we can," Qrow says.

However, the Grimm Hashmal then opens up its mouth and everyone sees yellow energy build up inside before it fires off a large, powerful beam on energy through the barricade and taking out a small part of the bandit camp. Most were able to avoid the blast, but a few of the bandits weren't as lucky and got badly hurt from the blast. The Hashmal then charges into the camp and attacks by swinging its tail around at anyone nearby. Mikazuki flies into the sky to avoid it while everyone else ducks, jumps, or rolls out of the way to get hit. Mikazuki flies at the Hashmal and swings his mace at hits skull, but the Hashmal swings up its tail to deflect the attack. Mikazuki moves away and fires off a few shots from his left arm gun that strike the Grimm's bone armor, but appear to do little damage.

"It's strong," Mikazuki notes before flying around to avoid an attack from its tail again.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Amber looks up and then focuses her Maiden powers, using the wind to bring several pieces of wood and many leaves into the air. She then freezes them into sharp ice shards and then shoots them all at the Hashmal. The Hashmal flaps its large wings to blow back most of them, and then takes the rest of them head-on, once more taking little damage. Raven sees this and turns to Vernal.

"Vernal, use your lighting!" she calls out.

Vernal nods and conjures up a large storm above the Hashmal, and within moments, several bolts of lightning strike down upon the Hashmal. The Hashmal shrieks for a moment, possibly in pain, but then raises its head, charges up, and then fires off another blast that pierces the storm, making it dissipate. Qrow and Raven glance at each other before they run at the Hashmal while several of Raven's bandits start firing off their weapons at the Hashmal. Qrow and Raven jump up and swing their swords at its legs. Their attacks hit, but only leave small marks on the bone armor. The Hashmal swings its tail at them, forcing them to evade and get some distance between them. It then raises its left foot, and they see yellow energy building up under its foot. It then slams its foot down, releasing a shockwave that pushes everyone back, making some of them fall off their feet. After that last attack, Yang and Weiss return, with Yang firing off some shots at its head while Weiss stabs her rapier into the ground, sending out a wave of ice shards at the Grimm's feet. The Hashmal shrugs off Yang's shots, and then swings its tail to destroy Weiss' ice shards.

"Uncle Qrow, the airships will be here shortly, but what are we going to do about this thing?!" Yang yells.

"Hold it off, and stay alive until the airships arrive! We can't win at this rate!" Qrow replies.

Mikazuki flies back in from behind the Hashmal, sending out his tail to parry its own while he swings his mace at its right flank. The attack staggers it for a second, but the Hashaml quickly recovers and swings its right wing around at Mikazuki. Mikazuki flies over the attack and falls back to land near Raven and Qrow. The Hashmal charges up another beam attack and fires it at them, making them jump back to avoid it, although some of Raven's men get taken out by the attack. Raven grits her teeth at losing some of her men, but has to put her focus into the fight.

"Mikazuki Augus. What you did before in your fight with me; can't you do it again right now?!" she asks before having to avoid the Hashmal's tail from impaling her into the ground.

"Not right now, no. I think I have to wait a little while before I can use it again," Mikazuki says as he swings his mace to deflect a shot from the Hashmal's tail.

"How long until then?!" Yang calls out as she fires off a few more shots to little avail.

"Don't know," Mikazuki calmly replies.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Weiss yells.

Amber and Vernal regroup and nod to each other. They focus their powers and Amber once more incases anything she can use around her in ice shards. However, Vernal strengthens them by sending lightning bolts around the shards. They both then use the wind to push the lightning ice shards fast at the Hashmal. The Hashmal swings it left wing around to deflect some of them, but the rest nail it on its body and do a little more damage. The Hashmal roars in pain, and then charges up energy in both its feet. It then jumps up and slams both feet onto the ground, sending out a much stronger, more massive shockwave at its enemies. This shockwave forces everyone back and takes out over half of Raven's camp. As Yang and Weiss are thrown to the ground, they look up to see the Hashmal charging up another attack at them. However, before it fires, Mikazuki comes in and swings his mace at its head, forcing it to fire into the air away from them. Amber and Vernal focus their powers again, this time creating a cyclone to blow back the Hashmal. The Hashmal digs its feet into the ground and then sends out its tail at them.

Raven and Qrow jump in between them and the tail and swing their swords to parry the tail, giving the Maidens a chance to fall back. A small group of bandits approach it from behind and begin firing at it. However, their attacks only irritate the Hashmal Grimm and it sends out its tail at them, striking all of them down. With them distracted, Mikazuki charges in and swings his mace at its left leg, striking it and forcing the Hashmal off balance. He then jumps up and swings his mace into its skull with enough force to make it fall onto its side. At this point, the airships arrive and land on the far side of the camp.

"Our rides are here! Everyone, to the airships now!" Qrow calls out.

"You can't be serious?!" Raven yells.

"Look around Raven, your whole tribe is getting decimated! We can't fight this thing right now. You want to survive, right? Then get what's left of your tribe onto those airships and let's get out of here!" Qrow retorts.

Raven grits her teeth, but complies, "Everyone! To the airships! We are leaving!" she calls out.

"Mikazuki, come on! Our mission is done here! Let's go!" Yang calls out.

Mikazuki looks between her and the Hashmal for a moment, but nods to her. Whatever's left of Raven's tribe make their retreat to the airships. Mikazuki smashes his mace into the ground, providing them with a smokescreen to aid in their retreat. Once everyone gets inside, the airships take off and quickly make their escape. However, the Hashmal gets back on its feet and charges up another attack. It fires off another energy beam and manages to destroy two of the three airships that are flying away. Luckily, the one still in the air is the one with Qrow's group, Raven, and Vernal on it. The airship gets far enough away to be safe, with Mikazuki flying next to it. Raven and Vernal watch in slight horror at seeing their tribe gone and their camp engulfed in fire.

"They're going to pay for this," Raven mutters and then looks back at Qrow. "What now?" she asks.

"We go back to Beacon. I know you don't trust Ozpin, but he's the only person who would allow people like you to enter into a kingdom. Besides, even with you and the Spring Maiden, you can't survive on your own against the Andras and his army. You may not be willing to hear it…but the Branwen tribe is gone. Not including me, you and Vernal are all that's left of it," Qrow explains.

"…Fine. But know that we're only doing this to get some payback for my tribe. I won't just let this slide," Raven replies.

Yang looks on at the exchange, unsure of how to feel about all of this, but then looks out to Mikazuki flying next to them, and can't help but feel relieved to see him alright.

…

Once the group returned to Beacon, they all went up to Ozpin's office. Inside, the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch were waiting from them.

"Qrow, good to see that you and your team are all alright. However, I noticed that only one airship came back. What happened?" Ozpin asks.

"Basically what happened is after we convinced Raven and her tribe to help us, we got attacked by some giant Grimm that we've never seen before. It took out the tribe and two of our ships. We were the only ones that made it out of there. The Andras has been real busy lately," Qrow explains.

"I see. That does not bode well for us," Ozpin notes and then looks at Raven. "Raven, it has been some time. I know it means nothing coming from me, but I am sorry about your tribe," Ozpin says, and then notices Vernal standing behind her. "And I see you are the new Spring Maiden now. While I too am upset at the loss of the previous Spring Maiden, and that you've been using your powers to harm the innocent, we can't focus on the past right now. Only the present and the future. So for now, we'll have to learn how to work together," he says.

Vernal crosses her arms and looks away while Raven steps up, placing her hands on his desk.

"Let's get one thing straight Ozpin. I don't trust you, and I'm not here to help you. I only agreed to help because of a deal I made with Qrow, and because I want to know what's really going on. About how Salem is dead, this Andras, and everything else new that's happened around here. But more importantly, I'm here because my tribe was destroyed and I want payback. Had you left my tribe alone, this might not have happened. But, the fact remains that it did, and I know that I can't survive this without help, as much as it pains me to admit it. Once this Andras and his little pet are dead, our little 'alliance' is over, and then I'm out of here. You got it?" Raven says.

"…Very well. However, until this war is over, I suggest you remain here at Beacon when you are not out on missions. The people are scared enough as it is, and putting the leader of a bandit tribe in the same room as them will only make things worse. I'm taking a big risk here with letting you into my kingdom," Ozpin calmly retorts.

"If that's the case, then why did you bother looking for me anyway?" Raven asks.

"Because your daughter convinced me to lend you aid," Ozpin replies, looking back at Yang standing behind Qrow. "The only reason you're still here is because of her, so I suggest you remember that. And while it may be none of my business, you do owe her answers. Especially after everything she's been through up until now. I am well aware of your family's…situation," Ozpin says as he stares Raven in the eye.

Raven glances back at Yang, who stares right back at her in slight defiance.

Raven sighs, "Fine. Now how about you tell me all that's happened since Agnika Kaieru arrived. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that things didn't start getting crazy until he showed up. Plus, I want to know more about him and Mikazuki and what's their story," Raven says.

"Very well. Yang, Weiss, and Mikazuki. I suggest you return to your rooms for now and get some rest. This has been a long day for you. We'll talk later," Ozpin says.

While still wanting answers from her mother, Yang reluctantly nods and begins to leave, with Weiss While Mikazuki takes his own exit through the ceiling opening. However, before she enters the elevator, Weiss turns back to Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin, have you heard from Agnika, Blake, and Ruby yet? What about their mission?" Weiss asks.

"I'm afraid we haven't yet. However, they are all the way over in Menagerie. They don't have a CCT tower of their own out there, and are further away from us than Anima. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon enough. For now, just focus on using this time to rest. You never know when this break will end and you have to go back out there," Ozpin explains.

Weiss nods to him, "I understand. Thank you, Professor," she says and leaves.

…

Later that day, Raven is seen standing out on one of the school balconies watching the sun begin to set in the sky.

"Quite a view, huh?" she hears behind her and glances back to see Qrow walking up to her. "Brings back memories. The good…and the bad," he says as he stands next to her and takes a sip of his flask.

Raven grunts, "Heroes to the people'. What a load of crap. If they were really heroes, then they would've prevented this whole mess from happening in the first place," she says.

"Your daughter believes in what the huntsmen stand for. I admit, while we came here for less than noble reasons, and I'm more realistic, it's not a bad belief. Besides, you can't blame her, or the huntsmen for any of this. If anything, this was all Salem's doing when she created the Andras. Only she was too stupid to realize the mistake she was making until it was too late," Qrow retorts.

"Because of Agnika and Mikazuki showing up here…Still a little hard to believe honestly," Raven notes.

"What? That they're humans whose souls now inhabit mechanical bodies and that they're from another world? I admit, it's a bit much to swallow, but after everything we've seen, I guess it can't be that far out there," Qrow replies.

"No, not all that. Surprising to say, I actually believe all that. What I can't believe is that I lost a fight to a kid who is still learning how to read. It's a little embarrassing if you ask me," she corrects him.

"Well, technically, he's old enough to be your great-grandfather. And his body was based off a war machine that's over three hundred years old, purely designed for battle. So, yeah, there's that" Qrow says, and then looks at Raven. "So tell me, how did it feel to fight against someone like Mikazuki?" he asks.

"Honestly…It was a little terrifying. A child soldier with the body of a machine designed for battle. I thought that I could win, but…I never stood a chance. I fought against Agnika, but I could tell that he wasn't going all out. If he did, then I might not be standing here right now," Raven explains.

"And you might not have survived that last fight if not for your daughter," Qrow says, making Raven look at him. "While yes, Mikazuki knew that we needed you alive to help us out, his main reason for letting you live was because of Yang. So once again, you're here because of her. Now, you don't want to be a part of her life, fine. It's your choice. But you OWE her some answers. She deserves that much at least," Qrow says and then leaves.

Raven watches him leave and then looks back out to the sunset, thinking upon his words.

…

It is late the next day, and while they are well rested, the second half of Team RWBY are a little worried about the other half of their team. Yang for Ruby, and Weiss for Blake, but also for Agnika. They sit in their room, reading news reports about other operations and Grimm attacks happening on other parts of the world. However, their minds can only focus on their teammates. Their thoughts are halted however at the sound of knocking on their door.

"Come in," Yang calls out. However, when the door opens up, her eyes widen at seeing her little sister and her partner on the other side. "Ruby! Blake! You're okay!" Yang yells as she jumps up and wraps their heads in a bear-hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" she cheers.

"Yang…can't…breathe," Ruby chokes out.

"Oh, sorry," Yang says and releases them.

Weiss walks up to them and hugs them as well, although more gently than Yang, "It is good to see you guys again. Blake, what about your parents?" she asks.

"They're okay, and they've agreed to help. It's nice considering…well…" Blake trails off as she and Ruby lose their smiles.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Yang asks, concerned.

Blake only looks at Weiss.

"…Blake…Where's Agnika?" Weiss asks.

…

Weiss runs through the halls of the school, pushing by anyone that's near her. She runs and runs until she finally gets to Agnika's station and enters through doors. Inside are Mikazuki, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow, who all turn to see her. They don't say anything and move to let Weiss through. Weiss walks up and is absolutely horrified by the scene in front of her. Lying on a table is Agnika…with both of his legs, wings, and his left arm…missing, damage across his armor…and a large open gash across his chest, from what looks like a sword impalement.

"AGNIKA!"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. A bit of a cliffhanger here. You'll find out what happened in the next chapter. What happened to Agnika? Will he survive? What does this mean for the fate of Remnant? Until then, please Read and Review. Have a happy New Year!**


	32. Chapter 32: Wings Clipped

**Here we are at Chapter 32. Let's see how things ended exactly in Menagerie for Agnika. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 32. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Wings Clipped**

Agnika's group become tense when the Andras' three new additions step forth from the smoke. The first one to step forth is about the same size as the Andras, but with more bone armor throughout its body. Broad shoulders with armor and a large piece of bone armor on its rear. The bone armor on its forearms are made to look like mini-shields/ bludgeoning weapons. Two large protrusions are seen behind the shoulders, encased in more bone armor. A bulky head is seen with a v-fin shaped designed similar to the Andras'. Sharp claws on its hands and feet, and carried in those hands looks like a great bone axe.

The second one to appear is skinnier than the first, at least along its legs and arms, but still sports some bone armor across is body. It sports a pair of smaller bone axes in its hands. On its back are a pair of large, cylinder-shaped protrusions that almost look like bone cannons. The v-fin on its head is bigger and set differently than the other two. Long, jagged teeth are seen pn its face as it roars at its foes.

The third one has a bone lance in its right hand and a bone shield in its left. The limbs are a little larger than those of the second new Grimm. Round shoulders with bone armor are seen and its legs appear to be a little larger than what may be necessary for its body. An excessively large piece of bone armor is seen on its rear waist. Aside from the usual v-fin on its head, it also sports a long horn on its head, like that of a unicorn.

"Allow me to introduce to you my lieutenants…Gusion…Flauros…and Kimaris!" Andras says.

 _(Yes, they are basically the evil Grimm versions of the Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City, the Gundam Flauros, and the Gundam Kimaris Trooper)_

The three Grimm roar in response as they await their master's orders.

"By the Gods, a talking Grimm. How is this possible?" Kali gasps.

"Never mind that, Kali. The bigger issue is these new Grimm. What are we supposed to do?!" Ghira says.

"Mr. Belladonna, take your wife and escort your people to our airships. They'll get them to safety. We'll hold them off until the evacuation is over and then retreat ourselves," Agnika says, keeping his eyes on the Grimm.

"You can't be serious! You'd expect me to just take my people away from their homes?!" Ghira yells.

"It's either that, or death! We don't have much of a choice at the matter! Now go!" Agnika says.

"They may not be as strong as me, but they're strong enough to kill all of you. Destroy them!" Andras commands his creations.

The three new Grimm roar and charge at their targets. Agnika charges forth and tackles the Flauros to the ground before having to jump over a swing from the Gusion's axe and then goes after the Andras. Meanwhile, Blake runs after the Kimaris and Ruby goes to fight the Gusion. Seeing them outnumbered, Ghira comes up with an idea.

"Kali, get our people to those airships. I can't just let them fight by themselves," he says and then takes off his coat as his claws come out. "I have to give them a hand. I almost lost our daughter once. I won't let that happen again. Now go!" Ghira says and runs forth to help the others.

Kali looks on worried, but nods and runs to the airships. Meanwhile, Ghira jumps up to attack the Flauros, but the Grimm smacks him away. The two stare at each other before roaring and going to fight each other. Agnika swings his swords downward, only to be blocked by the Andras' lance. Meanwhile, Ruby uses her semblance to zip around the Gusion as it attempts to smash its axe down on her. She gets behind it and fires off a few shots, but the rounds seem to have little effect as it turns around to swings its axe at her again. She manages to dodge it but has to jump back when it tries to slam its left foot down on her. With Blake, she runs at the Kimaris as it thrusts its lance at her. She jumps onto the lance and runs up it to attack its head, only to get blocked by its shield and get pushed back. The Kimaris charges at her and swings its lance sideways at her, but she twirls over it and lands to fire a few shots at its head. However, its shield blocks the shots and the Kimaris sidekicks her away. Back with Agnika, he fires off a few cannon shots, but the Andras blocks with its lance and then fires off some bone shards at him. Agnika deflects the shards with his swords before clashing them with the Andras' lance, in its sword form this time.

"Before today, you barely stood a chance against me. What makes you think your little friends can defeat my minions?" Andras taunts him.

"For one, unlike you and your monsters, they have souls!" Agnika says and uses his thrusters to push back the Andras in order to kick him away.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, unlike your allies, my 'monsters' have no fear!" he says and charges at Agnika again.

Back with the others, Ruby runs at the Gusion as she swings her scythe at its legs. However, the attack is stopped when its hits them, which only agitates the Gusion more as it swings its axe at her. She manages to duck under the strike, but gets caught by the claws on its right foot, and pulled in close. The Gusion then throws her into some nearby crates, smashing them. As Ruby gets out of the mess, the Gusion jumps up with its axe raised to crush her. She fires off her scythe, using the recoil to shoot her away from the safety as the Gusion crashes onto the ground. Meanwhile, Blake uses her semblance to evade another thrust from the Kimaris' lance, using it to jump over it and land behind the Kimaris. She takes a swing with her sword, but the bone armor on the Kimaris' rear stops it. The Kimaris then swings its shield around, forcing Blake to jump back. When the Kimaris turns to face her again, Blake notices that its legs begin to separate until they go from two to four legs, giving the Kimaris a centaur –like form.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she mutters.

The Kimaris charges at her, faster than before, and thrusts its spear at her. She rolls out of the way, and then turns her sword into its chain-scythe form and throws it at him. The weapon impales itself into the Kimaris' back, but it keeps running, pulling Blake along with it. As those two pass them, Ghira jumps over a punch from the Flauros and goes for a few claw strikes at its face. However, the Flauros blocks the strikes with its left arm, and takes a swing with its right axe. Ghira jumps back and then has to stop the Flauros from smashing its axes down on him with his claws. However, despite his strength, the Flauros pushes him back slowly, and then the two cannon-like objects on its back fold downwards, aimed at Ghira. Eyes widening, Ghira moves fast enough to avoid the large bone shards that are fired from the cannons, but not fast enough to avoid the impact and shockwave from the attack, which sends him rolling far across the ground. The Flauros emerges from the smoke and roars as it runs at him again.

Meanwhile, Agnika thrusts his left drill spike at Andras, who jumps away only to bounce right back with his sword. When the two clash, Andras sends out his tail to attack from the side, but Agnika parries it with his left sword. Agnika then head-butts Andras in the face, forcing him back. The two then take off into the skies and fire off some shots at one another. At one point, the two charge at each other again, and slash their blades at one another, only for both to miss a few times. Back on the ground, Ruby uses her semblance to move around the Gusion to attack its rear. However, the two large sections on its back suddenly fold out, revealing a second pair of arms, only the claws have been replaced with a pair of bone pincers. The pincers catch Ruby by surprise, and she's caught by them and pulled in front of the Gusion. The Gusion punches her hard in the gut, and then smashes her into the ground before swinging its axe at her, sending her flying into a nearby boulder, her aura getting low. As she struggles to get up, the Gusion runs at her with its axe raised up high. She looks up just as it gets ready to come down on her, only for Agnika to suddenly fly in and double kick the Gusion away.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Agnika asks, but can't wait for an answer when the Andras flies in to slam his sword down on him, but gets blocked by Agnika's swords.

"Agnika!" Ruby yells, but has to jump back when the Gusion swings its axe at her again.

Meanwhile, the Kimaris stops its run and swings around to pull Blake towards him, and then smacks her away with its shield while also freeing itself from her chain-scythe. When she stops rolling on the ground, she sees the Kimaris turning to face her again. She then notices her father get knocked away near her by the Flauros.

"Dad!" she yells, running to him and helping him up.

"Blake, we need to get out of here. We won't last much longer!" he says, through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, the Flauros gets down on all fours and readies its cannons, aimed at them.

Back with Agnika, he clashes his swords with the Andras'.

"You won't survive this time, Andras!" Agnika says.

"Perhaps…but neither will they," he says, motioning to Blake and Ghira.

Seeing this, Agnika kicks the Andras away and flies towards them. Just as the Flauros is about to fire at them, Agnika shoves them aside…but then the Flauros fires and the shots rip right through his wings. Blake and Ghira go wide-eyed when Agnika falls onto the ground after losing his wings.

"Agnika!" Blake screams.

Ruby looks back at this, but that moment of losing focus gives the Gusion the chance to swing its axe at her, the strike being blocked by her scythe, and knocking her into Blake and Ghira. Agnika gets onto one knee as the Andras and his minions walk towards him, all the while Agnika keeps his eyes on his comrades.

"You fight to protect the weak, is that it? Well, since they seem to believe they're strong, you won't mind if they go first, right?" Andras taunts him as they get closer, talking about his allies.

"I will not allow you to kill any of them, nor anyone else…" Agnika says as he gets back on his feet and readies his blades and activates his Type E system. "So come on…I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" he yells as his eyes turn blue like before and rushes at them, all while Ruby, Blake, and Ghira can do nothing but watch.

 **[Transformers 2 Forest battle theme begin]**

Agnika slides under a thrust from the Kimaris' lance and swings his right sword at its legs, tripping it off his feet. He then deflects a swing from the Flauros' left axe and manages to stab his sword into its left chest, pulling him into a collision with Gusion. He then runs at the Andras, who swings his sword at him, but Agnika kicks it away and then swings his left sword at his left arm, using the momentum to knock the Andras around. Agnika grabs him and swings him over his body to crash into the Flauros, and then jumps over them to catch the Gusion's axe in a cross-blade lock onto the ground. He then swings his left sword manages to slice through its right arm at the unarmored inner elbow. He jumps away when the Kimaris runs at him and jumps onto its back. Agnika stabs his swords into the Kimaris' back, hurting it, and then jumps off with a swing at its right front leg, causing it to tumble onto the ground again. The Andras comes at him with its tail, but Agnika slams his left foot down on it onto the ground and then jumps up with a right drill knee strike. The Andras blocks with its left arm, but this gives Agnika the chance to perform a left side kick to knock him back. He then thrusts his right sword into the Andras' left knee. He swings it out, making the Andras kneel onto one knee and then swing kicks him in the face.

The Flauros fires off its cannons at him, but Agnika evades the attack and charges at him. He flips over the Flauros and then stabs his right sword into its back. Agnika swings around and pulls the sword out of the Flauros, making it lose its balance, while he throws the sword into the left side of the Gusion's chest. Agnika pulls out one of his combat knives and throws it at the Flauros, nailing it in the right eye, and then punches it away. Agnika then runs at the Gusion as it pulls out his sword. The Gusion swings its axe at him, but he slides under the swing and then pulls out his second combat knife to stab into the Gusion's left knee. The Gusion roars in pain and then attacks with its bone pincers. Agnika dodges the strikes and then kicks the Gusion to the ground. He stabs his sword into the left pincer arm and gets ready to rip the other one off, but is forced to jump back when the Kimaris attacks again, now back to two legs. Agnika dodges each thrust of its lance and then goes for a swing of his sword. The Kimaris blocks with its shield, but Agnika pulls the shield down to stab his sword into its left shoulder. He then manages to pull the lance away and then impales it in the Kimaris' right shoulder right after it manages to pull the sword out. Agnika then kicks the Kimaris away.

He then grabs his left sword and runs over to the Andras when he sees him run at him again. The Andras sends his tail out to attack, but Agnika grabs it and pulls it aside to stab his sword into the Andras' right leg. The Andras swings his sword downward at Agnika, but Agnika dodges it and pulls his tail, forcing him off balance and using that chance to hit him in the face with a right punch followed by a left drill spike in its abdomen. The Andras roars in pain, only to be silenced by a right hook kick to the face, knocking him away. The Flauros comes at Agnika's rear, but he stops a swing from its right arm and counters with a downward swing of his sword, slicing its right arm off. Agnika swings his sword again at it, but the Flauros locks it in with its remaining axe. Agnika releases his sword and throws a few punches to the Flauros' skull, staggering it, and then tackles it onto the ground.

 **[Transformers 2 Forest battle theme ends]**

Agnika goes to finish off the Flauros, but then sees the Andras swing his sword down on him and manages to stop it with his hands…However, because his focus was on Andras, Agnika couldn't stop the Gusion from coming at him from behind and swinging its axe down to slash off his left arm. The attack forces him to jump sideways to avoid Andras' sword, but he then gets knocked back by the Kimaris. The Flauros gets back on its feet and fires off its cannons at Agnika's legs, blasting off at the knees. Just before Agnika's body hits the ground, Andras impales him with his sword on the left side of his chest. Agnika can only weakly stare into the eyes of Andras as he readies his left hand, ready to end it.

"I've waited so long for this. It's over Agnika Kaieru," Andras says.

On the sidelines, Ruby, Blake, and Ghira watch in horror at seeing Agnika getting ripped apart. However, before the final blow can be struck, something awakens inside Ruby, and she screams…

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Ruby screams as suddenly a bright white light erupts from her eyes and engulfs the area.

"WHAT?!" Andras yells as he's forced to drop Agnika and fly away from the light.

When the light fades, Ruby is unconscious. Andras and his minions are still alive and managed to barely evade the light, but are even more injured than before, and are now afraid of the young girl.

"To think there was a Silver-eyed warrior in this age. Arrgh! Retreat, we've done what we came here to do," Andras says before flying off into the sky.

Meanwhile, a large Nevermore swoops in and his minions jump onto its back before it takes them away from the island.

"Ruby? Ruby! Wake up!" Blake yells as she shakes her teammate. However, when she doesn't immediately wake up, Blake checks her heart and breathing to find both still working. "Okay, I think she's okay," she sighs in relief, but then looks towards Agnika. "Dad, take care of Ruby," she says to her father, and then runs over to Agnika. She kneels next to him, "Agnika?! Agnika?! Come on, answer me! Agnika!" she yells as she tries to get a response, but to no avail.

Ghira walks over, carries Ruby on his shoulder, "Blake, we need to go. There's one airship left, and we need to get on it and get back to Beacon," he says.

"Not without Agnika! I will not leave him!" Blake exclaims.

Ghira looks at her, and then Agnika, "Okay. You carry your teammate. I'll carry him. Let's go," he says and hands Ruby over to Blake before he picks up Agnika's body with some effort.

They get them to the airship and then Ghira returns to the battlefield to retrieve his body parts, but is only able to retrieve his left arm and his swords. The rest of his gear, including is wings and legs, are in pieces and beyond help. He brings them back to the airship and they finally leave to head back to Beacon. As they're in the air, Ghira looks back to Menagerie.

"To think our home had been reduced to this," he mutters.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Blake says.

"It's not your fault. Buildings can be rebuilt. What matters is that everyone got out of there safe," he says.

"…Not everyone, Dad," Blake says as she looks over to Ruby and Agnika. Blake sits next to the unconscious Ruby and holds her close while she watches over Agnika's body, still no answer from him.

Weiss will not like this one bit.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Now we know what happened to Agnika, and Ruby finally revealed her Silver-eyed powers. Also, the Andras has shown his new soldiers. A little heads up, I'll be going back to college for spring semester, only this one will be busier than last semester so my updates may not be as frequent as usual, but I'll do my best to get them in to you guys. People have been asking for the other Gundams from IBO, but I couldn't really use them like with Agnika or Mikazuki because they were the only two that pushed their Gundams to the limit and bonded with them so much. Akihiro and Shino didn't do that with their Gundams, so I couldn't do it with them and stick with how my story was written. So, I did the next best thing and turned their Gundams into Grimm. Also, I could've had Ruby turn them into stone, but I have plans for them, so no. Will Blake and Ruby learn about Ruby's powers? Will Agnika survive? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	33. Chapter 33: A Piece Missing

**Here we are at Chapter 33. I had to edit a few of my previous chapters (29 and 31, I believe) because of the bombshell that got dropped on me from this past episode of RWBY. I admit, not much can surprise me these days, but I NEVER once saw that coming with how it ended. Anyway, time to see how Weiss is taking Agnika's condition. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 33. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: A Piece Missing**

To say things have gotten bad would be an understatement. The Andras has unleashed a set of new, deadlier Grimm to fight in this war, the Branwen tribe is gone and Menagerie was left in shambles. The worst of it is that Agnika is left heavily damaged and has yet to make any response since Blake and Ruby brought him back to Beacon. Currently in Ozpin's office are the headmaster, Goodwitch, Qrow, Amber, Mikazuki, Ghira and Kali, and all of Team RWBY excluding Weiss as they go over with Ghira and Kali about what's been going on.

"So, the Grimm have launched an all-out war on humanity, both humans and Faunus. I never thought things would get this bad," Ghira notes, arms crossed.

"Qrow, what exactly happened on your mission?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, the basic gist of it is that we went to my sister's camp, and made a deal with her. She fought against Mikazuki and lost, and agreed to help, as long as she's compensated. That's when this giant Grimm I've never seen before showed up and started wrecking the place. Mikazuki here said it looked like a Grimm version of a machine he destroyed back from his world, called the Hashmal, so we just called it that," Qrow says.

"His world? What do you mean by that?" Kali asks.

"We'll explain that to you later. Please Qrow, continue," Ozpin says.

"Yeah, anyway. We fought against it, but even with the Spring Maiden, the Fall Maiden, and Mikazuki with us, we couldn't do much against it. It tore through the tribe and we were forced to retreat. Raven and Vernal were the only ones from the tribe to make it out. Now, while they are the strongest members of the Branwen tribe, it's still a problem that we couldn't get all of them to help…As mess up as that sounds in my opinion," Qrow finishes.

"I see. Well, at least we found the Spring Maiden. That's at least something," Ozpin says.

"Spring Maiden? Like from the story of the seasons. What are you talking about?" Ghira asks, getting a little annoyed.

Blake places her hand on his arm to calm him down, "Dad, please calm down. I was finding it hard to believe at first as well, but believe me, there's a lot going on here that the rest of the world was not supposed to know about…until now that is," Blake explains.

"Indeed. Blake, if you would, please relay what happened at Menagerie," Ozpin asks.

"Well, we went to Menagerie and saw it being attacked by Grimm. We went in and helped, but soon the Grimm just retreated. I explained to my parents about what's been going on…and then the Andras showed up. Only he wasn't alone," Blake says.

"He had three new Grimm with him. He called them his lieutenants…Gusion, Flauros, and Kimaris," Ruby adds.

This gets Mikazuki's attention, "Gusion? Flauros? Did he call them that?" he asks as he walks up to them.

"Y-yeah, why?" Ruby asks.

"Mikazuki…do you…know those names?" Goodwitch asks.

"Yes…Gundam Gusion and Gundam Flauros. They were mobile suits that two close friends of mine piloted back home. Akihiro Atland and Norba Shino. Meanwhile, I was the pilot of the Barbatos. They fought right alongside me in many battles…but during the revolution, they were killed on the battlefield, sacrificing themselves to give the other members of Tekkadan time to escape," Mikazuki says, sounding a little sad at the memories of his friends.

"Mikazuki…" Yang mutters as she places a comforting hand on his left arm.

"Mikazuki, I am sorry about your friends. But, does that mean that your friends are now Grimm?" Ozpin asks.

"No, only Agnika and I had bonded with our Gundams so much. Akihiro and Shino couldn't do that, so no, I don't think they've become Grimm," Mikazuki replies.

"Well, what about the third one, this Kimaris?" Goodwitch asks.

"That one was piloted by Gali-Gali, an enemy that I fought against back home. He is in the same boat as my friends," Mikazuki answers, leaving them confused by the 'name' of the former pilot.

"Well, what if you meet Gusion and Flauros? Can you fight Grimm that resemble your former comrades?" Qrow asks.

"They are Grimm, not my old friends. And they tried to hurt Ruby and Blake. That makes them my enemy. I'll follow Orga's orders, and kill them when we meet," Mikazuki says resolutely.

"Okay, well with that out of the way; Blake, please continue with your report," Ozpin gestures to Blake.

Blake nods, "Yes. When the Grimm showd up, Agnika, Ruby, my father, and I fought against them, but these new Grimm were very strong, and were pushing us back. One could turn into a centaur, one had four arms, and one had cannons on its back. The Flauros fired its cannons at us, but Agnika pushed us out of the way…and ended up taking the hit himself, losing his wings. Even still, he fought against all four of those monster himself, and held his own…But it wasn't enough…" Blake says as tears start to form in her eyes. "The Grimm tore him apart. I thought he was going to die, until…" Blake says as she looks at Ruby.

"…Ruby?" Yang asks.

"I don't…I don't know what happened. I just…screamed, and then my head was hurting, and then everything went white. When I woke up, I'm in an airship with Blake, her dad, and Agnika as we were returning to Beacon," Ruby explains.

"I saw it. This, bright white light erupted from her eyes. When everything became clear again, I saw that the Grimm looked more hurt than before for some reason, and then they retreated. They had us, and they retreated because of whatever Ruby did. She and Agnika were unconscious, so we carried them back to the airship and returned here," Blake finishes her explanation of their mission.

"White light? What are you talking about? Ruby, what did you do?" Yang asks, worried for her sister.

"I don't know! That's what's freaking me out right now!" Ruby replies.

However, Qrow glances at Ozpin and they nod to each other.

"Ruby, take your teammates and leave with your uncle. I need to discuss some things with Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna here. Mikazuki, you may return to your quarters. Amber, stay here with us," Ozpin says.

"Hold on, what about-," Yang begins.

"Your uncle will explain it to you back in your dorm room. I suggest you go now," Ozpin interrupts her. Seeing you room for argument, the girls leave with Qrow. "By the way…how is Miss Schnee holding up?" Ozpin asks softly.

Blake looks back at him, "…Not good. She rarely moves from Agnika's side, only to eat or sleep. I'd say she's in no shape to fight right now," Blake says solemnly before leaving.

…

Back in their dorm room, Ruby sits on Weiss' bunk while Yang and Blake sit on the latter's bed. Meanwhile, Qrow sits in a chair in the center of the room.

"Alright, we're here now, so spill it. What did Ruby do?" Yang asks, getting impatient.

Qrow looks at Ruby, "…The night you met Ozpin; what was the first thing he said to you?" he asks.

"Um, what does that have to do with any of this?" Ruby asks, but when Qrow doesn't respond, she relents. "Um, I think…it was something about-," she begins.

"Silver Eyes," Qrow stops her, making them all look at her. "That's an incredibly rare trait," he says.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" Yang says.

"…You're special Ruby. And not in the 'daddy's special angel' kind of way…You're special the same way your mother was," Qrow says.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Blake asks.

"A long time ago, Ozpin told me a story. Before huntsmen, before kingdoms, it was said that those born with Silver Eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. And the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters humanity has ever faced…They were AFRAID of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. It's a ridiculous story really…but it's also true," Qrow explains.

"So…you mean…I'm one of those warriors?" Ruby asks.

"You have a special power in you, Ruby. A power that can defeat the Grimm, but you're still young, and you still have much to learn. I know I don't have to tell you that you can't let this get to your head. And you can't always rely on that power, especially since you've only just used it once. You have a long way to go before you can master that gift of yours. For now, just focus on what you can do, and make sure not to do it alone. These are dangerous times…and I'm tired of losing people I care about," Qrow says.

"So, Ruby and Summer are descendants of an ancient line of warriors, all of them bearing Silver Eyes, and those eyes gave them the power to defeat the Grimm," Blake simplifies Qrow's explanation.

"Okay, so what does that mean exactly? We just send Ruby in, and have her use these powers of hers to kick the Andras' butt?" Yang asks.

"No. For now, we keep things close to the chest until we get a better hand. Now that the Andras knows about Ruby, he'll either be more cautious or he may even come after her. Ruby has unlocked her powers, but as I said before, she hasn't mastered them. Which is why I suggest that no matter what, Ruby is not left alone when you go out on missions. We need to be even more careful from now on," Qrow says.

"…I guess we'll have to tell Weiss about this later," Ruby says.

"The little Ice Queen still in Angika's quarters?" Qrow says, and Yang nods. Qrow sighs, "Yeah, we got him hooked up to some machines with some cables. They're picking up…something…but we have no idea if that is like a heartbeat, his soul, or something else. Either way, he hasn't woken up since the mission. And it's unknown if he ever will," he says, making the three girls look sad about both Weiss and Agnika.

…

Weiss just sits in a chair as she watches over Agnika. Cables are hooked up to what's left of his body, but they can't do much in his state. After all, they've never been hooked up to a machine with a human's soul before. Her face has dried tears down her cheeks from all her crying, and her ponytail is a slight mess. All she can do is sit there and hold Agnika's right hand…his remaining hand.

"Agnika…" she whispers in sorrow.

After a few minutes of silence, she hears the door behind her open up, but makes no movement to whoever steps in. She hears heels on the floor and glances up to see Pyrrha Nikos standing next to her.

"Any changes?" she asks. Weiss just shakes her head. "Weiss, it's almost time to eat. You need to keep your strength up," Pyrrha says. But when Weiss makes no response, Pyrrha places her hands on her cheeks and makes Weiss look at her. "Weiss, if you're not going to eat for yourself, then eat for Agnika. He wouldn't want you to starve like this. Please…" she pleads.

Knowing that Pyrrha is right, Weiss slowly nods and rests her hand on Agnika's head for a moment before standing up and leaving along with Pyrrha, who keeps a supportive hand on her shoulder as they leave. A minute after they leave, the doors open up again, but this time it's Raven Branwen who walks in. She walks up to Agnika and stares down at his broken body.

"Hmpf. Look what's become of you, 'protector of the weak'. Maybe if you saw things my way, you wouldn't be in this sorry state. And here I thought you were a strong warrior that would actually earn my respect. Guess I was wrong," Raven notes…until her eyes widen for a second before she notices a certain tail blade next to her throat. "It's pretty rare for someone to sneak up on me like that. Especially with a body as big as yours," she says as she glances back to see Mikazuki standing behind her, tail blade extended and ready to slice her head off.

"Don't make me kill you," he threatens her.

Raven narrows her eyes before she grunts and slowly steps away from Agnika. However, Mikazuki doesn't lower his tail blade.

Raven grunts, "Fine, I'm going. I'm wasting my time here anyway," she says before she turns to leave. However, she stops when she stands next to Mikazuki and glances at him. "The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules," she says.

"I only obey Orga's orders. His rules, not yours," Mikazuki counters. Raven finally leaves and when Mikazuki is satisfied she's really gone, he retracts his tail blade and walks up to Agnika. "You'd better not die on us, Agnika," he mutters.

…

In the school cafeteria, it's a little more packed than usual due to some of the refugees taking shelter in the school. Teams RWBY and JNPR are sitting at one table, eating dinner, and making some light conversation. However, the mood amongst them could be better, being as how they're all worried about Agnika, and for most of them, Weiss as well. The former Schnee heiress didn't eat much of her food, only eating when her friends coaxed her into doing so. The rest of Team RWBY wanted to tell her about what they learned from Blake and Ruby's mission, about Ruby's Silver Eyes, but felt that she either wouldn't care or even listen to that conversation, so they decided to wait until she is feeling better.

"So, your missions didn't really end well, huh?" Jaune asks, but quickly regrets asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"Yang's mom and the Spring Maiden are with us, and Blake's parents and the people of Menagerie have agreed to help as well…but yeah, it could've gone better," Ruby notes, feeling down at the last statement.

The rest of the dinner didn't change much after that, and everyone just finished their dinners after that. With some persuasion from Blake and Pyrrha, Weiss agreed to go take a shower back in their dorm room before visiting Agnika again, and then trying to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Yang goes off in another direction.

…

Mikazuki is reading one of his books as he keeps an eyes out for any changes with Agnika. It's quiet for a short time until he hears the doors open up and looks to see Yang walk in.

"Hey Yang. What's up?" he greets her, having gotten used to remembering her real name now, along with the rest of her team.

"Not much," Yang says and then glances at Agnika. "Any changes?" she asks.

"Nope. Still quiet," Mikazuki says before getting back to his book.

Yang just stands there for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Mikazuki, can you open up your arms for a moment?" she asks.

Though a little confused by her request, Mikazuki nods and opens up his arms. Yang then goes to sit in between Mikazuki's legs and leans back against his body. Though a little hard because of the metal, she is surprised to find how warm he feels.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Mikazuki asks.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier…for not killing my mom," she says.

"I though you hated you your mom?" he asks.

"Believe me, I'm still plenty angry with my mother, but…she's still my family. I've lost enough of them as it is. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about. So…thanks," she says.

"I don't like your mother," Mikazuki notes, making Yang snort a little bit. "But…She's your family…And I consider you family at least. So, that's why," he says.

This makes Yang blush as she slowly turns her head to look up at him. Though he makes no movement, Yang slowly leans up to plant a kiss on the right side of his face. Mikazuki makes no motion from it, leaving Yang confused as to whether he liked it or didn't like it. However, she gets some sort of an answer when she sees him slowly wrap his arms around her. Not like her bone-crushing hugs, or pulling her into a tight embrace. To her…she felt…safe. Warm. Feeling at home for some reason.

"You know, Mikazuki? I always feel…better…when I'm with you," Yang notes as her eyelids start to drop until she falls asleep after a long day.

After waiting a minute to only here the sounds of Yang's light snoring, Mikazuki picks her up in his arms and carries her back to her room. Mikazuki eventually reaches her room and uses his tail to knock on the door. A moment later, Ruby opens the door.

"Oh, Mikazuki…" she says and then notices the sleeping Yang in his arms. "Heh, thanks for bringing my sister back. I guess she fell asleep huh," Ruby says, to which he nods. "Blake, give me a hand here," she says and Blake comes up and the two take Yang and carry her onto her bunk. "Goodnight, Mikazuki," Ruby quietly calls out.

Seeing that his job is done, Mikazuki goes to return to his quarters, but not before raising his hand to the right side of his face, right where Yang kissed him.

…

The next day, the members of Team RWBY, minus Weiss once again, are called up to Ozpin's office. When they enter his office, they find Blake's parents, Qrow, and Mikazuki waiting for them along with Ozpin and Glynda.

"You called us Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asks.

"Yes. I have something I wish to speak with you. Blake's parents here have already been filled in on everything so they're up to speed. I called them here as well, because they are the ones that brought this issue to my attention," Ozpin says.

"What issue?" Blake asks as she looks at her dad.

"…The White Fang," he says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Things aren't going so well for Weiss and Agnika. Meanwhile, a little more romance between Yang and Mikazuki. I was waiting for the right time to bring the White Fang back into this, and I think I finally found it. Will the group find a way to help Agnika? What's going on with the White Fang? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	34. Chapter 34: Past In, Past Out

**Here we are at Chapter 34. Just watched the RWBY Volume 5 finale. I won't say anything other than it was EPIC! I can't wait for Volume 6. Anyway, let's get back to the story, and see what's happening with the White Fang. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 34. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Past In, Past Out**

"…The White Fang? What do you mean?" Blake asks.

"Some time before the Grimm attacked Menagerie, Corsac and Fennic Albain, the representatives for the White Fang in Menagerie wanted an audience with me. Apparently, Sienna Khan was also aware of the increased activity with the Grimm, and saw that the White Fang could not face this new threat by itself. She proposed an alliance, and asked that I return and that the Faunus of Menagerie join the White Fang to be better prepared to fight the Grimm. I refused because I did not want to fight for her cause, and I knew my people did not want to be a part of their plans. Not too long after that, all the White Fang members in Menagerie left. Soon after that, the Grimm attacked and you know the rest," Ghira explains.

"The White Fang…" Blake mutters as she looks away, only for Yang to place a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I already explained to Mr. Belladonna about the White Fang activity that was here in Vale, led by Adam Taurus. However, ever since Agnika defeated Cinder Fall, the White Fang have since pulled back, and we haven't seen any of them since," Ozpin explains.

"Your headmaster informed me of this group of humans that had been working with Adam Taurus' group. If my hunch is correct, they must have returned to Anima, where the Mistral branch of the White Fang, and Sienna Khan, are located. She's probably trying to pull her forces together in order to defend themselves from future Grimm attacks," Ghira says.

At the mention of her former partner, Blake looks away in slight shame, but then Ruby steps up.

"So, what do you want us to do? Get the White Fang to help us?" she asks.

"It's highly unlikely that the White Fang and Sienna Khan will want to work with humans. When I was the high leader, I proposed peaceful means to achieving equality between humans and Faunus. However, while we were making progress, there were those who wanted faster results. I stepped down and Sienna Khan was elected as my successor. She was the one who proposed more violent means of making progress for the Faunus, though I do not agree with her idea of 'progress'," Ghira says.

"If we're not looking for them to join us, then what are we planning on doing with the White Fang?" Yang asks.

"Well, we've been trying to get into contact with Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy, for some time now. However, he has yet to respond to our calls, and we are growing concerned," Ozpin says.

"You don't think something happened to them, do you?" Ruby asks.

"I don't believe the White Fang would attack Haven Academy with everything that's been happening as of late. The kingdom's are essentially on lockdown, and huntsmen are either out on missions, or guarding the cities. The White Fang may be a threat, but even they don't have the fire power to attack a huntsmen academy on high alert," Ozpin says.

"So, what is it you want us to do?" Ruby asks.

"We want you to go to Haven Academy and speak with Professor Lionheart. Find out what's going on in Mistral, and see if you can learn anything about what the White Fang has been up to. Given the lack of information from that side of the world, we'll be having Team CFVY joining you on this mission. They returned from a search and destroy mission a few days ago, and have had enough time to rest and recuperate. You'll need all the help you can get right now. You're uncle Qrow and Mikazuki will come as well," Ozpin says.

"I'll be going as well. Perhaps I can be of assistance with the White Fang," Ghira says, and then turns to Kali. "Kali, you stay here and watch over our people. They'll need at least one of us to look to for guidance," he says.

"Of course. Just be careful," Kali says.

"Okay. We can do that, but um, Professor Ozpin…about Weiss…" Ruby trails off.

"She's still staying close to Agnika, I presume?" Ozpin asks, to which Ruby answers with a sad nod. Ozpin sighs, "Given her current mental and emotional state, I think it would be unwise to send her out with you on your mission. We'll have her stay here for now. And we'll give her the support she needs until she is better. You should be fine with the three of you and the rest of your group," Ozpin says.

"Of course. Thank you Professor," Ruby says.

"Very well. You should get going and prepare for your mission," Ozpin suggests.

Ruby and her group nod and leave, followed by Mikazuki.

"The poor girl. Seeing Agnika in such a state must have been really hard for her," Glynda says.

"I must admit, when I heard that the daughter of Jacques Schnee was here, as a student, I found it a little hard to believe that a Schnee would work to become a huntress. To be honest, I wanted to give her a piece of my mind when I would first meet her, but…After seeing her crying so much over Agnika…To see her in such a state…I just couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl," Ghira says.

"Weiss Schnee is nothing like her father, I assure you. You see, over five years ago, when the White Fang turned violent, they launched an assassination attempt on her and her mother. However, it was then that Agnika showed up and saved her. It was actually on the night that he arrived on Remnant. He has been a good influence on her, and Miss Schnee admires him greatly. To see her hero in such a state, it definitely takes its toll on her," Ozpin explains.

"Is there any way Agnika can be repaired?" Kali asks.

"His station has the materials and the equipment necessary to make the repairs. The problem is that the technology far surpasses our own. He just can't understand it. And while Mikazuki may be from the same world as Agnika, he is no engineer or repairman. It's just too risky to attempt to repair him ourselves. We might just make things worse," Ozpin says.

"If only this were as easy as repairing one of Ironwood's machines. Then we wouldn't have this problem," Glynda notes. A moment after hearing this, Ozpin raises an eyebrow and starts working on his computer. "Professor, what are you doing?" she asks.

"I need to make a call," Ozpin replies.

Not long after that, Ruby's group meet up with the members of Team CFVY at the landing platforms.

"Hey guys, how you've been doing?" Coco Adel greets them.

"Hey Coco, well, we're doing as best as we can, given the circumstances," Ruby says as Mikazuki walks up behind her.

The four members of Team CFVY look up at the huge machine, "And I thought you were big, Yatsuhashi," Velvet notes as she takes a step behind her large partner.

"Don't worry, he's fine. This is Mikazuki Augus. He'll be coming with us," Yang says.

"Yeah, I got the mission details. We're heading to Mistral, right? Well, as long as he's on our side and can pull his own weight, that's fine with me," Coco notes.

"Enough chit chat, we've got a mission to complete here. Let's go," Qrow notes as he and Ghira walk by.

With that said, the group enter their airship and it takes off with Mikazuki flying right beside them. However, just as their airship leaves, another arrives. One person steps off the airship, wearing shorts, carrying a bag, and having short blonde hair.

"Heh, been a while since I last came here. I just assumed it would've been during the girls' graduation," the man notes as he walks towards the school.

…

Meanwhile, at an unknown location in Anima, Adam Taurus is in a large room. Sitting on a thrown in front of him, with her guards standing beside her, is the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan.

"Adam Taurus, it seems you have forgotten your place. You are a high-ranking member of the White Fang, and many respect you, but that does not make you omnipotent. You collaborated with an unknown human group, and in doing so, have ended up with many of our comrades in prison," Sienna says.

"High-Leader Khan, that was the work of the devil that has been a thorn in our side for these past few years," Adam retorts as he kneels before her.

"And has been even more on our case since you began your little excursion in Vale. You should be thankful that your punishment was not any more severe. Times have been more difficult now ever since the Grimm have become more aggressive than before. Our forces have taken some losses because of this. You're little alliance with an unknown human group has shown nothing but more trouble for our cause. And what's more, shortly before the Grimm attacks began, my sources informed me that all communication you had with this group have since ceased. Care to explain?" Sienna demands.

"…One of the main human collaborators and her associates were captured by the devil. Since then, we haven't heard anything. We never learned much about their plans, or their endgame. We were supposed to gather a large amount of Dust and weapons with the aid of the human criminal known as Roman Torchwick, but he was also captured by the devil, along with a number of our troops. With our current forces, and with a lack of information, we couldn't continue with the plan and had to underground to avoid the authorities. And then we were called back to Mistral after our scouts reported a rise in Grimm activity. I don't know what happened, or what's going on with the Grimm, but…it seems that the human group we were working with are likely gone," Adam explains.

Sienna sighs, "All that foolish work, and with nothing to show for it. While you were busy off getting our people killed or imprisoned, I have been trying to recruit more to our cause. Some have joined us, but many Faunus refuse to fight with us, preferring to remain neutral. I even went as far as to try and get former high-leader Ghira Belladonna and the Faunus of Menagerie to join us. He and his people, however, refused to join us," she says.

"What? High-leader, I do not mean to overstep, but the Belladonna family are nothing but cowards. When things got hard, they all ran away, ran from their people!" Adam retorts.

"Ghira Belladonna stepped down when the White Fang wanted more results. However, there are many Faunus that still respect him and his leadership. That is why many of our kind moved to Menagerie when he became Chieftain. I do not condone his actions, but I at least respect his leadership. I understand that you were partners with his daughter once, before she left. Your anger with them is irrelevant. Right now, all that matters is ensuring our people's survival. We cannot fight and defeat the Grimm by ourselves. For now, we need to strengthen our forces and prepare for any more attacks," Sienna explains.

"But, Sienna-," Adam begins.

"ENOUGH! You've done enough for now. You are dismissed," Sienna orders him.

With gritted teeth, Adam leaves the room. As he walks away, one Faunus with bat wings approaches him.

"So, what do we do?" the Faunus asks.

"Sienna does not realize that this is our chance to crush the humans and make them pay for what they've done to us. Make sure the others are with us on this, brother Yuma," Adam says.

"Of course. And what of the Belladonnas?" Yuma asks.

"We got reports that they were taken by airships to Vale. Right now, we don't have the man power to attack them head on. We need to bring them to us," he says as they walk down one hall.

What neither of them notice is that lurking in the shadows is another Faunus, coated in black that changes to her normal skin color when they are gone.

"…Blake…"

…

Meanwhile, the Andras returns to his domain, bringing his injured lieutenants with him.

"To think that the Silver-eyed warriors would still exist, even today. This complicates things," he says and turns to look at his minions. "Return to the pit for healing. I have to rethink the plan," he says and leaves.

…

Ruby and her group fly through the skies in their airship as they make their way to Anima, with Mikazuki flying right next to them. Velvet watches him from the side of the ship, still a little nervous about him.

"Are you sure we're safe with him? He kind of makes me nervous," Velvet notes.

"Like we said before, Mikazuki is fine. He won't hurt us. It's only on the battlefield that he really gets intense. When he's not fighting, he's usually in his room, reading," Yang notes.

"Really? Finally found yourself a reading buddy, huh Blake? Maybe you two can start a book club of something," Coco jokes. However, Blake makes no response. "Um, Blake, you there?" she calls out.

Ruby shakes Blake's shoulder," Blake, is everything okay?" she asks, worried.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Everything is…fine," Blake mutters.

"Blake, if something is bothering you, I believe it would be best if you let us know. Maybe we can help, but that won't happen if you don't speak up," Ghira says.

Yang steps forward, "Blake, don't shut us out. Weiss is already an emotional wreck. We can't have you going there two, especially with what we'll be doing once we get to Mistral," she says.

Blake eventually sighs, "I'm just…I'm scared," she admits.

"Afraid? Of what?" Ruby asks.

"You guys already know that I was a former member of the White Fang, right?" Blake asks Team CFVY.

"Professor Ozpin already informed us. Don't worry, we won't tell. Besides, we've kind of seen firsthand how bad things have been for Faunus lately. You were just doing what you thought was right. Now believe me, I don't condone what the White Fang has become nowadays, and the rest of my team can agree, but you left because you saw that that was wrong. You wanted to be better than that. That's all you need to get an okay from us," Coco speaks for her team.

Blake is a little relieved from this, "Thank you…Anyway, my former partner in the White Fang, Adam; he won't be happy to see me, to see any of us. The White Fang has changed so much since Sienna Khan took over, and has become even worse since I left. He'll be angry, and he'll fight back. Plus, there are some in the White Fang that are greatly loyal to him. This won't end peacefully. And to top it all off, there's still Sienna Khan to deal with," Blake explains.

"Don't worry about it. If things break out into a fight, we'll handle it. Plus, with Uncle Qrow and Mikazuki with us, we shouldn't have that much of a problem dealing with them," Yang says, trying to brighten up Blake's mood.

"Anyway, we'll deal with the White Fang later. Remember, our first priority is to reach Haven Academy and find out what's going on with the headmaster there. We'll figure out the rest later," Qrow reminds them.

"So, uh, what is the headmaster of Haven like?" Ruby asks.

"Well Professor Lionheart isn't as cool as your favorite uncle of course, but I guess he's alright. Although, he hasn't been acting like he used to lately. Not to mention that he's been ignoring us for some time. Haven't heard from him in a while, and that's a problem considering the situation we're in right now," Qrow replies.

"What about if we do find the White Fang?" Yang asks.

"I remember where they're stationed at in Mistral when I was with them. If Sienna Khan has pulled back the members of each branch back to their main branch in Mistral, it'll be like a small army in there," Blake says.

"The issue is that the Faunus of the White Fang are quite angry with humanity, some more so than others. We may not be able to convince them to help us. And with the fact that the Faunus of Menagerie are with the humans in Vale right now, that'll make them hate us as well. I honestly don't know if we can settle things peacefully with them," Ghira notes.

"If they want a fight, then I'll kill them," they hear Mikazuki over their scrolls.

"Mikazuki, I don't think that's such a good idea. You don't know Adam, or the White Fang like I do," Blake retorts.

"So? If they try to hurt you guys, then I'll kill them. I'll obey Orga's orders. It doesn't matter what they're names are. They're names that will disappear soon enough," Mikazuki replies.

"Mikazuki, that's not the point. You don't understand-," Blake begins.

"Blake!" Ghira stops her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you're going to convince him otherwise. And I believe the same can be said for Adam Taurus. I don't know if we can do things differently for Sienna Khan and the White Fang, but from what you have said, and from what I know, Adam Taurus has been consumed with his spite for humanity. I'm afraid we may have no choice but to stop him if he should retaliate. The only question is, to what extent, and I believe he will give us the answer to that question," he says, making Blake look away in resignation, thinking that he may be right.

"You can't let your fear control you here, kid," Qrows notes, getting their attention. "This is a war we're fighting, and in a war, sometimes you have to make tough decisions. More importantly, you can't expect to fight a war and not have to take a single life in it. Now while our main enemy is the Andras and the Grimm, they're not out only enemies. If you can't realize that, then I suggest you stay out of it," Qrow says.

"Mr. Branwen, she's just a teenager. There's no need to talk to my daughter in such a manner," Ghira defends Blake.

"And your daughter is a huntress. You think that job entails a life of good days, just fighting Grimm, and saving the day. It's a lot more complicated than that. This is the life she chose, and she'll have to learn how to life with it. It was never meant to be easy, or simple. Get used to it," Qrow retorts as their ship continues flying towards Anima.

…

In Atlas, Ironwood just finished a call on his scroll and then sighs, "You've really gotten yourself into trouble here, Agnika," he says and then activates the comm-link on his desk. "Winter," he calls out.

"Yes, sir," Winter responds.

"Bring me Dr. Polendina," the general instructs her.

…

Back at Beacon, Raven stands on one of the balconies, watching the sunset…until she hears some foot steps behind her and turns around to look at someone she'd rather not see right now.

"…Raven…Been a while," the man says.

Raven just narrows her eyes slightly, "…Tai…"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Things are becoming complicated with the White Fang involved now. Raven and Taiyang now have their own reunion. What will happen with this reunion? What about Ironwood asking for Dr. Polendina? What could all this mean? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	35. Chapter 35: A Rough Ride

**Here we are at Chapter 35. With so much going on at once, who knows how things will play out? I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 35. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: A Rough Ride**

Ruby's group get closer to Mistral, seeing some villages…or what's left of them…along the way.

"I hope they were able to evacuate everyone to safety," Yang worries.

"We won't know until we reach Haven. But honestly, I don't think they were able to get everyone out of danger," Qrow notes.

"Well, you're just a bundle of joy, aren't you?" Coco says.

"This is what happens after you've seen the things I've seen, kid. This is what the life of a huntsman is really like," Qrow replies.

"Mr. Branwen…" Ghira berates him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because I'm right. Anyway, we should be getting close to Mistral by now. They may have patrols searching the area," Qrow says.

"Well, uh…I've never been to Mistral before. What's it like?" Ruby asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's the largest kingdom on Remnant. Most of it is actually built in the mountains. They are well known for their architecture and culture. It's much different from Vale of Menagerie, Miss Rose," Ghira describes the kingdom.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least this should be interesting," Yang says.

Just then, Mikazuki looks out to his right and notices something black in the sky. A lot of something black. And they were getting closer.

"We got company," he calls out.

Everyone looks in his direction to see a swarm of Lancer Grimm flying towards them.

"Lancers! Alright everyone, things are about to get interesting. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Fashionista, focus on ranged attacks. Keep those Grimm off us! Everyone else, defend the airship if they get to close. Do not let them use those their stingers on us. Mikazuki, take them out, and do what you can to keep them away from the airship!" Qrow yells.

"Roger that," Mikazuki says before he flies towards the Grimm.

Mikazuki fires off some shots, taking out a couple of Lancers and causing the rest to scatter. He follows behind one and when he gets close, smashes his mace against it. He notices three more Lancers coming at his rear, and sends out his tail blade to rip through each of them. However, while he is focused on one part of the swarm, several more Lancers fly towards the airship. The pilot starts taking evasive action to keep them off of the airship. Meanwhile, those inside the airship with ranged weapons start firing off at any Grimm that try to get too close. Ruby's sniper skills make it easier to take them out, while Yang and Coco just rip through them with their powerful weapons. Blake's training comes into play when she is able to aim for the Lancers' heads and manages to get a few hits in, despite them moving.

 _"Agnika's training has really paid off,"_ she notes as they continue the fight.

…

"…What are you doing here, Tai?" Raven asks her former significant other.

"Ozpin called. Said for me to come in and help when I could. He also told me that you were here. And that Yang finally got to see you, though the reunion wasn't exactly welcoming," Taiyang says.

"Well, I see you haven't changed much," Raven notes as she crosses her arms.

"And I see you're just as stubborn as ever. Not bothering to help us out unless we beat you in a duel and then pay you for your services anyway. You certainly have a big heart," Taiyang sarcastically says as he steps closer to her.

"Well, a girl's gotta make a living," Raven jokes.

"Being the leader of a bandit tribe and not bothering to be there for your daughter isn't what I'd call 'making a living'," Taiyang retorts, irritated.

"I left because I had to be there for my tribe. And because unlike you and Qrow, I knew that we couldn't stop Salem. At least, that's what I thought at the time anyway, before all of this happened," Raven says as she turns away from him.

"Yeah, Ozpin told me about that too. That Salem is dead, and now a Grimm called the Andras is calling the shots. You think it's a fool's errand to fight against him too?" Taiyang asks.

"Maybe. I know that I'll do whatever I got to do to survive. That's what makes me strong. Unlike you and Qrow," Raven notes.

"And what about Yang? Is she weak because she believes in Ozpin? Because she'll fight for what she believes in? That she'll fight for others instead of just abandoning her family?" Taiyang retorts.

"Hmph. Family. My family is dead because of this Andras. And he will pay for it. That's the only reason I'm here," Raven says as she turns to face Taiyang.

Taiyang gets right in her face, "…What happened to you, Raven? You weren't always like this. Yeah, you had your faults, as we all do, but you were strong. You fought for what you believed in, even back when we were a team. Did your tribe make you like this? Or was it because of Salem? Because if that's the case, then you need to get over it. The Andras is worse than Salem, but we can beat it. But only if we work TOGETHER. You're not strong if you stand alone," Taiyang says.

"Who do you think you are to lecture me about strength? You chose to stay, foolishly believing in Ozpin, and trying to be a good father instead of looking at the big picture. I'm strong because I do what others won't. I make the hard choices that no one else can make," Raven says, getting angry.

Taiyang, however, remains calm as he stares right back at her, "Is that what you call strength? Running away when the truth came to light? Well, that's not how I see it," he says as he turns to leave, while Raven turns her back on him as well. "…Summer never lost faith in you," he suddenly says, making her go wide-eyed and look back at him. "Even after we got together, even after we had Ruby. She never lost faith that you would come back one day. And she was fully ready to forgive you, too. Even after everything you did, everything you didn't do, she still cared about you. I just wish she was here to see it. She always considered you family too, after all," he says and leaves.

Raven holds her arms together as she looks back out into the horizon. A moment later, she reaches into her clothes and pulls out a small picture. The picture shows her and Summer back when they were at Beacon, smiling with Beacon in the background. She flips over the picture to show the words "Best Friends!" written on the back. Holding the picture back up, a single tear drop falls onto the picture.

"…Summer…"

…

Back with Ruby's group, they've managed to take out most of the Lancers. However, just as they think that things are getting better, a much bigger lancer appears in the skies.

Blake notices this, "We've got a Queen Lancer incoming!" she yells.

They all look up to see the Queen Lancer fly towards them, along with a few smaller Lancers flying with it. The Queen Lancer shoots out some bone shards at their airship, forcing the pilot to take some evasive maneuvers to avoid them. Meanwhile, Mikazuki smashes his mace into another Lancer, killing it, and then looks over to see the others in trouble. Not bothering to look, he raises his left arm to fire off a cannon shot at another Lancer coming at his flank, killing it, before he flies towards them to help. The airship flies around, trying to avoid the bone shards, but things get hectic when the other Lancers start flying in.

"This isn't looking good!" Qrow notes as he fires of another shot from his sword.

"What gave you that idea?!" Coco replies, firing off her gatling gun.

When the Queen Lancer fires off some more bone shards at them, the airship moves right, only for one Lancer to smash itself into its side. The collision causes the airship to shake, and Ruby ends up falling out of the airship.

"Ruby!" Blake yells before she throws her chain-scythe at her partner.

Ruby manages to grab it, but looks over to see one Lancer flying towards her. Blake pulls her chain-scythe around, with Yatsuhashi's help, to move Ruby out of the way. However, this gives the Queen Lancer a chance to fly at Ruby. She lets go of the chain-scythe to avoid it, and then fires off her sniper-scythe to propel her towards it. She reels back her weapon and swings the blade at its face, knocking it away. What she didn't plan on was getting blown back by its wings towards the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang screams.

However, Mikazuki suddenly shows up and catches Ruby in his left arm. He flies back to the airship and helps her get back in to safety.

"Thanks Mikazuki!" Yang calls out.

Blake wraps her arms around Ruby, "Ruby, are you okay?!" she asks frantically.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's get back into the fight," Ruby replies.

Mikazuki flies away to face off against the Queen Lancer. The Queen Lancer fires off some more bone shards, but Mikazuki evades them and rushes at the Queen Lancer, tackling it out of the air. Now that he's up close, Mikazuki smashes his mace on the Queen Lancer. However, though in pain, the Queen Lancer tries to retaliate with its limbs, but Mikazuki grabs a few of them with his sub arms, and then sends out his tail blade to slice off the Grimm's wings. Mikazuki then kicks the Queen Lancer away, sending it crashing into the ground. With the main Grimm gone, Mikazuki flies up to help the others. Back with Ruby's group, the Lancers' numbers are dwindling, with only a small group of them left. Two of them fire off their pincers, but Qrow and Yatsuhashi swing their swords to swat them away from the airship. Mikazuki flies up and stabs one of them with his left claws, and then throws it at the second. With the two stuck together, he flies at them and smashes his mace down on them. The few Lancers that remain are quickly shot down by Ruby's group. With the battle over, Mikazuki flies over to them as the pilot eases the airship back into a stable flight.

"Well, that was fun," Coco sarcastically notes.

"Let's just hope that we won't have any more uninvited guests before we reach Mistral," Ghira says.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asks, concerned.

"Yeah, Yang, I'm fine. Thanks to Mikazuki," Ruby replies as she looks out to Mikazuki.

A while after the battle, they see a pair of airships with a different design from theirs approaching them. The ships fly by and around to fly parallel to them.

"This is the Mistral Patrol. We heard some explosions around this area. Is everyone alright?" they hear over the radio in the cockpit.

Qrow makes the call, "Hey, good to see some friendly faces. We're huntsmen from Beacon Academy on our way to Mistral to meet with the Headmaster of Haven, and ran into some Grimm. We managed to take care of them though," Qrow responds.

"And what about that…machine flying next to you?" the Mistral pilot asks, referring to Mikazuki.

"He's with us. Don't worry, he's alright…as long as you don't provoke him. Can we come to Mistral now? I'd prefer not waiting out here for more Grimm to show up," Qrow asks.

"You have permission to enter. We could use all the help we can get. We've lost quite a few huntsmen over these past several days," the pilot responds.

Qrow narrows his eyes at this, "That's not good," he mutters.

…

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, the Faunus of Menagerie are out in the courtyard, with several vendors and tables set up for food and supplies. The members of Team JNPR are also there, working with Kali to deliver food to some of the Faunus. At one section, one dog Faunus is having some food, until it gets taken out of his hands by one other than Cardin Winchester, who's with his teammates.

"Hey, give that back!" the Faunus yells.

"Why? Wouldn't dog food be more appropriate for an animal like you," Cardin says, his teammates laughing with him.

"That's enough!" they hear and look over to see Kali walking towards them. "Where do you get off picking on those that can't defend themselves?!" she berates them.

"Hmpf. I'm just showing the animals here who's in charge. Kind of like what I'm about to do to you," Cardin threatens her as his teammates stalk towards her.

However, all four of them suddenly have their armor glow black and then they are all sent flying far away from the courtyard. Kali and the Faunus are surprised by this.

"Are you okay?" they hear and look to Kali's right to see Pyrrha walking towards them, food in hand. Pyrrha kneels next to the dog Faunus. "Here, eat this. You need to keep your strength up," she offers the food. The Faunus is hesitant, but eventually accepts the food. Pyrrha stands and then faces Kali. "I'm sorry about their behavior. Team CRDL have always been a bunch of disgusting jerks. I do not agree with their actions, or motives," she apologizes as she bows to Kali.

"Oh believe me, I'm quite used to it. Not the first time humans have treated my people and I in such a manner, and I doubt it will be the last," Kali says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Truth be told, I do not approve of such actions. Some of my closest friends are Faunus actually," Pyrrha says.

"Oh really? Like who?" Kali asks, not entirely sure if she can believe her.

"Well, two of them are currently out on a mission. Velvet Scarlatina and Blake Belladonna," Pyrrha replies.

"Blake? You know my daughter?" Kali asks, a little surprised.

"You mean you're her mother…Well, now that I think about it, I do see a resemblance. But anyway, yes, she's a friend of mine," Pyrrha answers.

"Then you know…about her past?" Kali cautiously asks.

"I am aware, however, that doesn't change the fact that she is still the same girl I became friends with her at Beacon. I prefer to judge people on what they do now, not what they've done in the past," Pyrrha says.

Kali actually smiles at this, "Well, it's nice to know that Blake's made some human friends here besides her teammates. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. What's your name again?" Kali asks.

"My name's Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you," Pyrrha politely introduces herself.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Kali Belladonna. But you can just call me Kali," Kali replies.

"It's nice to meet you. Well, I have to get going. Hopefully we can talk again soon," Pyrrha says as she turns to leave.

"Likewise," Kali replies.

Pyrrha then stops and looks back at her, "Just so you know, not all humans are bad. As you spend more time here, I hope you'll see that. There are humans that are cruel to the Faunus, but there are plenty of them that do see the Faunus as equals," Pyrrha says before heading back, leaving Kali to think on her words.

…

Back with Ruby's group, they can finally see a tall mountain with buildings built all around it.

"Well, we're here everyone. Welcome to Mistral," Qrow calls out.

"Wow, it looks awesome. I thought Vale was pretty cool," Ruby cheers.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. It looks like it hasn't changed much, at least on the outside," Ghira notes.

Qrow calls out on the radio, "So, what's the situation been like since the Grimm attacks began?" he asks.

"The kingdom's pretty much in full lockdown, although since it's the largest kingdom on Remnant that makes it that much harder to protect. We've increased patrols and even managed to get a few volunteers to help out, but honestly, things could be better," the other airship replies.

"And what about the academy?" Qrow asks.

"It's still standing, and Haven tower is secured too. The headmaster has been held up in there for some time now, and we've lost a few huntsmen over the passing of time. Some of them were just students, just kids. The hard part was having to break the bad news to their families," the other airship responds. Qrow hums in mild sorrow while the others look down at hearing about the losses Mistral has taken since the war began. "Hopefully, you guys can give us a hand. We've also been having some trouble with the White Fang lately," the other airship notes.

This gets Blake and her father's attention, "What do you mean?" Blake asks.

"We've been getting a few reports about White Fang members committing small raids in the kingdom, stealing supplies. With our forces spread so thin over such a wide area, it's hard to respond to all of them and the council is more focus on preventing Grimm from getting inside the city rather than dealing with those crooks stealing food and supplies from innocent civilians. To be honest, it's pissing me off," the other airship explains.

"Hmpf. Figures the Mistral council would think that way. You can never trust a politician," Qrow mutters.

"The White Fang has pulled back their forces to the Mistral branch headquarters. It's likely that these raids are to acquire supplies for their own forces. But I doubt they'll settle for just stealing food from civilians, especially with everything that's been going on lately," Ghira says.

"Well, we'll figure that out after we meet with Professor Lionheart. I want to know what's been going on around here," Qrow says.

A few minutes later, the group finally land in Mistral and make their way to Haven Academy. As they enter the courtyard, they come across a familiar face.

"Hey, Blake!" they end up seeing Sun Wukong from the docks approaching them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asks, still happy to see them.

"Sun, what are you doing here?" Blake asks.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you. When I came to Vale for the Vytal Festival, it was because my team would be fighting for Haven. I'm a student here. Oh yeah, that reminds me, these are my teammates. Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage," Sun introduces his teammates as they approach the group.

"Greetings," Sage says.

"Nice to meet you," Scarlet adds.

"What's up?" Neptune says and then saunters over to Yang. "Well hello there. I don't think I caught your name, Sunflower," he goes into flirt mode.

Yang just stares dryly at him, and then…Neptune suddenly feels something looming over him and cautiously turns around to stare into the eyes of Mikazuki. Freaking out, he quickly retreats to behind his teammates while Mikazuki stands somewhat protectively next to Yang.

"W-what is t-that?" Neptune asks in fear, while the rest of the team are in shock.

"That's Mikazuki. He's our friend, but don't call him 'it' or 'thing'. He doesn't like it," Ruby says.

"Right…Well, sorry about Neptune. He's…well…he's dumb," Sun says while Neptune looks around to wink at Yang, but quickly flinches when Mikazuki takes one step closer to him. "Anyway, as I said before, what are you guys doing here?" Sun asks.

"We're here to see the headmaster. Is he here?" Qrow asks.

"Here? Pfft, he's been stuck in his office for who knows how long, barely coming out. Any kind of missions he has for us, he sends them through his aids. To be honest, his missions have been really messed up lately. We've lost a few students because of him," Sun angrily notes.

This makes the group become even more suspicious of the headmaster's demeanor.

"Well, then let's go and see what he has to say," Qrow says as the group make their way to the headmaster.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later, Blake," Sun says, not noticing the glare from her father, and the slight narrowing of the eyes from Ruby.

 _"Time to find out what's going on here,"_ Qrow mentally notes.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. So now the group has made it to Haven. They'll be there for a while. We've also had interesting meetings between Raven and Taiyang, and Pyrrha and Kali. What awaits are heroes in the Kingdom of Mistral? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	36. Chapter 36: A Safe Haven?

**Here we are at Chapter 36. We now have 100 followers and 100 favorites! Thank you to all who have been following my story. I wouldn't have kept this going without you guys. Let's see what's going down in both Vale and Mistral. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 36. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: A Safe Haven?**

Up in his office, Ozpin goes over some files by himself, until Glynda Goodwitch enters through the elevator.

"Professor, I've just been informed that a ship coming from Atlas is about to arrive. Is this about that call you made a while back?" she asks.

Ozpin looks out his window to see an Atlas military airship touching down at the landing docks.

"Yes, that should be the one. Please, escort the occupants to Agnika's station. I'd like to hope that they can help him," Ozpin says.

"Understood. Miss Schnee should still be down there. Would you like me to escort her out and back to her dorm room?" Glynda asks.

"Yes, I believe that would be best. Thank you," Ozpin replies.

…

In Agnika's station, Weiss continues to sit next to Agnika, who continues to make no response, no matter what she tries to do. She has at least taken the time to fix her hair and clean herself up a bit, to at least be in a more presentable manner when sitting next to him. However, her expression has not improved since he came back. A few minutes later, the doors open up, and out of all the people to show up, it end up being Jaune.

"Hey…" Jaune says as he walks up next to her. "How is he? Any changes?" he asks. Weiss just shakes her head. "Listen Weiss…I think you should try and focus on other things right now. Until Agnika gets better," Jaune suggests.

"…Like what?" Weiss says solemnly.

"Like…helping out around the school. Going back out on missions. Your teammates are in Mistral right now, but I'm sure you could get an airship over there in a short amount of time," Jaune adds.

"They'll be fine without me. I…wouldn't be of any use right now," Weiss mutters.

"Weiss, we're all worried about you. What you've been doing right now isn't healthy. Come on, Agnika wouldn't want you to be like this," Jaune says, but the mention of his name again makes Weiss snap.

She stands up and gets right in his face, "And how would you know?! You don't know him like I do. Agnika has always been there for me. He saved me time and time again, and has taught me more about what's important than my father ever did. He taught me, he helped me to become stronger. To be a better person. And yet now…he's like this…and there is nothing that I can do to help him," Weiss yells as tears start to form in her eyes.

Jaune flinches a little bit, but then sighs, "You're right. I don't know him like you do. But I do know about making the wrong choices. Believe me, I've made plenty of those ever since I came here. But…it was thanks to Pyrrha that I realized what an idiot I was. Weiss, you have friends that are willing to support you, and right now, you're best friends are out there. And they could really use your help. You're not helping Agnika, your teammates, or yourself by locking yourself up in here. Ruby told me once that Agnika taught you something important. What was it?" Jaune asks.

Weiss remains speechless as she unconsciously reaches for her Gjallarhorn pendant around her neck.

 _"It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak,"_ Agnika's words echo in her mind.

"To…To protect the weak. I…I made a promise to him," Weiss slowly says. _"And I completely forgot about it,"_ she thinks as she looks back at Agnika. _"I am such a fool…If it were me sitting on that table, Agnika wouldn't be sitting around, wallowing in self-pity. He would be doing what he can to either help me, or he would be out there fighting to protect people until I would wake up. He would be worried, but he wouldn't let that stop him…Like I was letting it stop me…"_ she thinks.

Weiss sighs and looks back to Jaune, "To think that YOU would be the one to set me straight. That's…annoying," she notes.

Jaune actually smiles at this, "Heh, good to have you back Weiss," he says.

"You said that my team went to Mistral, right?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, that's right," Jaune replies.

"Then I'm going there," Weiss decides.

"Okay, then we'll come with you," Jaune offers.

"No, I'm going alone. You and your team need to stay here and watch over everyone, Agnika included. Ozpin may need you as well, so it would be better if you stay here. I'll be fine," Weiss says.

"Are you sure? Grimm have been getting really crazy lately," Jaune asks.

Weiss looks back to Agnika, "I'll be fine. I had a really good teacher after all," she says and leans down to plant a kiss on the right side of his face. "I'll be back, Agnika. I'll keep my promise," she whispers.

The two get ready to leave, but just as they're about to exit through the door, it suddenly opens up to reveal a familiar face.

"Weiss!" a female voice says.

"P-Penny!" Weiss gasps.

Penny pulls her into a hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you, my friend. I've missed you. Where is Ruby and the rest of your team?" Penny asks as she releases Weiss.

"W-what? Um, they're off on a mission right now, and I'm getting ready to join them. What are you doing here?" Weiss asks.

"We're here to help our mutual friend," they hear an older voice behind Penny and look to see a middle-aged man with a white lab coat on, glasses, a gray beard, and bald head walking towards them, being accompanied by Professor Goodwitch. "You must be Miss Schnee. My daughter has told me much about you and the rest of your team. I am Dr. Polendina. It is a pleasure to meet one of her first friends," he says.

"Wait, this is your father, Penny?" Weiss asks.

"Yep, and he's here to help Agnika," Penny says.

"Now then, let's see what we can do to get him back into fighting shape," Dr. Polendina says before walking past them to begin his work.

…

Qrow and his group make their way to the headmaster's office, noticing how as they get closer, it gets emptier, quieter. They had Team CFVY stay behind and help out with anyone that needs it and to make sure no one comes in during their meeting.

"Does anyone else feel like something's off?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, it was more lively in a way outside, or even when we first walked in through the door," Yang notes.

"Come on, let's go," Qrow says as they reach the door to the headmaster's office. "Now then, let's find out what's going on around here," he says…and kicks the door open.

"AH!" an older man screams as he suddenly falls out of the seat from his desk. The man stands up, showing neck-length gray hair and a gray beard. "Q-Qrow, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What in the blazes are you doing here?" he asks as he recomposes himself.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. You haven't been answering any of Ozpin's calls, and we haven't really heard anything from Mistral in a while now. So, he sent us to find out what's been going down. So far, I haven't been liking what I've been hearing around here," Qrow says as his group walk up to his desk.

"So, this is the headmaster?" Ruby asks.

"Ah, yes, Professor Lionheart, at your service. Um, Qrow, you mind explaining to me what…that…thing is?" Lionheart asks, pointing at Mikazuki.

The comment makes Mikazuki flex his claws, a sign of agitation that all Faunus in the room, Lionheart included, feel. Yang puts a hand on Mikazuki, and he calms down before he can eviscerate Lionheart.

"HIS name is Mikazuki, and he's with us. Don't call him what you called him earlier. He doesn't like it. Anyway, what's been going on around here? You've been silent since the Grimm attacks have increased, you've sent students out on missions that they weren't ready for. And what about the relic? Is it still safe?" Qrow asks.

"Relic?" Ruby asks.

"Qrow, the children-," Lionheart begins.

"Have been informed about the Maidens and about Salem. Ghira here has been informed as well. Though, they haven't been told about the relics yet. Seems like now is as good a time as any," Qrow notes.

"Qrow, you can't be serious!" Lionheart objects to the idea.

"We can't keep it a secret from everyone any longer, Leo," Qrow says before turning to the group. "This is the story, about the real reason for the war with Salem. Not many people are super religious these days," he says before he caps and sets the flask down. "This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real. They were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something – something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything," Qrow explains.

"The creatures of Grimm," Ruby realizes.

"You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation…together, something that they both could be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow – the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be. You see, the four gifts to mankind – knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice – aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The huntsman academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose – guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself…and, of course, keeping them out of Salem's reach…So yeah, there's that. Salem wanted the relics, and she needed the Maidens to get to them. You see, each relic is kept safe in a vault beneath each school, and each vault can only be opened by a specific Maiden. The relic for Haven is the relic of knowledge, and can only be accessed by the Spring Maiden," Qrow explains.

"Of course, since we have no idea where the Spring Maiden is, that makes things a bit more difficult," Lionheart notes.

"Actually, we do. The Spring Maiden is at Beacon Academy," Qrow says.

"What?...That's…That's great. We finally know where she is. But, if she's there, then why are you here?" Lionheart asks.

"Because the last Spring Maiden died sometime after she left, and her powers transferred to a woman that was part of the Branwen tribe," Qrow explains.

"…Raven," Lionheart says, making Yang clench her teeth at the mentioning of her mother.

"Yeah. Raven is back at Beacon, too. She and the new Spring Maiden, Vernal, have agreed to work with us until we win this war, for a price. The Grimm attacked and destroyed their tribe when we came seeking an alliance with them. They're all that's left of the tribe," Qrow says.

"Her tribe is destroyed? I never knew," Lionheart notes.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you had kept in contact with us, you wouldn't have that problem. Which brings me back to my earlier question: why haven't you been communicating with us?" Qrow questions him.

"I…Things have been hectic as of late, ever since the Grimm attacks increased. I've been busy focusing on what's been going on inside the kingdom. Mistral is the largest kingdom on Remnant, and that makes it that much more difficult to defend it. I've been so busy with handling things here, and with the council breathing down my neck, I haven't had much time to communicate with the outside world," Lionheart explains.

"Okay, and what about being cooped up in your office and sending students and huntsmen out on missions that they have a small chance of coming back from?" Qrow questions him again.

"The council tell where the huntsmen to go, but as for the students, we needed to defend ourselves against the Grimm. They've been particularly stubborn around the continent. You think I like sending them out there like this? Well, I don't, but I have no choice. Our forces are simply spread too thin, and there is little we can do to rectify the situation," Lionheart says as he sits behind his desk.

"And what about the White Fang?" Blake asks.

Lionheart sighs, "The White Fang haven't made things any easier for us. They sneak in, steal supplies, and leave before we can apprehend them. Our forces are just spread too thin to deal with all of these problems all at once. They've also made a few small attacks inside the kingdom. People have been injured, but not enough to really get the council's attention. To be honest, the people of Mistral have been growing upset with the whole thing," Lionheart says.

"Okay…so what should we do? I mean, we got the Grimm, the White Fang, and this relic thing you were talking about," Ruby asks.

"…Well, since the school is still pretty protected, and without the Spring Maiden, we shouldn't have to worry about the relic here for now. As for the Grimm, well, that's a problem that we'll deal with should the need arise soon enough. For now, we'll focus on learning what we can about the White Fang. If we can deal with them first, then that will at least be one problem out of the way. We'll deal with the rest later," Qrow decides.

"…I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch, but I'll try to do what I can on my end to help out. If I can convince the council that I need huntsmen, then that will provide us with some extra support," Lionheart offers.

Qrow just grunts, "Well, I can't say this has been the best of reunions, Leo. We'll stay in touch over the scroll lines, and we'll be staying nearby. Let's just hope this doesn't get any worse," Qrow says and the group turn to leave the headmaster's office.

Ruby, however, takes one look back at Lionheart, "It was nice to meet you sir," she says.

"…Likewise, child," Lionheart replies, and then Ruby leaves with the rest of the group. Lionheart sighs, _"This wasn't supposed to happen. We now know where the Spring Maiden is, but she's back at Beacon. We can't get to her there. On top of that, Raven is with them along with whatever in god's name that Mikazuki machine is. I don't know what to do. I haven't been able to contact Salem since the attacks began with her Seer Grimm gone.. I haven't seen any of her associates either. She originally wanted me to send out huntsmen on missions where they would not be able to survive. All I can do now is continue with the objective she gave me…Ozpin will never forgive me for this,"_ Lionheart thinks as he holds his head in his hands.

…

Back at Beacon, Weiss, with her rapier on her hip, moves to an airship ready to take her to Mistral.

 _"Don't worry about Mr. Kaieru. For now, focus on what you can do, and let me do what I can do. If your friends are in need of your help, then you can help Mr. Kaieru by helping them,"_ Dr. Polendina's words echo in her mind as she left Agnika's station.

Just as she's about to enter the airship, she gets some unexpected company.

"You're not going alone," she hears and looks back to see, surprisingly, Raven Branwen and Vernal standing behind her. "We're coming too," Raven says as she and Vernal enter the airship along with Weiss.

"Why would you NOW want to help us?" Weiss asks, not trusting Raven or Vernal in the least.

"Like I said before, I want some payback for what that Grimm monstrosity did to my tribe. Besides, I'm getting tired of just sitting around here and doing nothing," Raven replies.

Weiss grunts, "Whatever. Just don't do anything would put my team in harm's way," Weiss warns her.

"Whatever," Raven answers dismissively as the airship takes off into the air.

Vernal looks at the back of Raven, seemingly with something on her mind, but lets it be for now.

Weiss looks back at Beacon, _"I'll be back soon…Agnika,"_ she thinks as the airship begins its flight to Mistral.

…

At the White Fang's hideout, Adam Taurus meets with Yuma, "Well, what's so important that you needed to meet with me now?" Adam asks.

"Our spies have informed us…that Blake Belladonna and her father have arrived in Mistral," Yuma says.

Adam slowly gets a sick smile from this, "You don't say…"

…

Meanwhile, back at the Andras' lair, the Andras sits on his thrown as his leuetenants, having recovered from their injuries, kneel before him.

"…Let us begin. Our target: the girl with the Silver Eyes…"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. There's a lot going down, and many pieces on the board are approaching the next battle in this story. Who will survive? Will Agnika be repaired? Will Weiss be able to help her friends along with Raven Branwen? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	37. Chapter 37: A Messed up Chess Game

**Here we are at Chapter 37. Things will be getting pretty chaotic real soon. Let's see how this will all play out. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 37. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: A Messed-up Chess Game**

At Beacon, Ozpin walks over to Agnika's station to check on Dr. Polendina's progress. As he enters the room, he finds Penny Polendina reading some of Mikazuki's books (better hope he doesn't find out about that), and Dr. Polendina going over some schematics that he has up on Agnika's screens. He also notices how the doctor has a large white tarp covering Agnika's body.

"Good evening, Dr. Polendina. How goes your progress with Agnika?" the headmaster asks.

"Good evening Professor Ozpin, well first I must admit that the technology from Agnika's world is beyond fascinating. This material, the nanolaminate armor is stronger than even the armor we use for Atlas military airships. And these Ahab Wave Reactors his body uses for power is incredible. I thought the energy we can produce from Dust was an efficient method, but these reactors seem to run nearly indefinitely," Dr. Polendina says as he goes over the data.

"While that is all good, Dr. Polendina, what I was asking was his condition. Can you repair him?" Ozpin asks.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there. Back on task here, it is proving a little difficult to understand how this equipment works, however it actually isn't all that different from the equipment we use to create our Atlas robot soldiers. It shouldn't take me too long to get it up and running to start the repairs, and then we can move on to the next step," Dr. Polendina explains.

"Next step?" Ozpin asks.

"This Agnika does not owe us anything, and yet he is perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for us. I want to do more than simply repair him. As a show of gratitude for his heroism…I intend to give him an upgrade. And luckily, I have just the materials necessary for it," Dr. Polendina says, smirking.

Ozpin glances past the doctor and notices a few more small crates off in one corner that weren't there before.

"And what exactly do you intend to do for this upgrade?" Ozpin asks again.

"Something that will make him far stronger than he was before. I'd rather it be a surprise for his comrades. He protected the people who came to call my daughter their friend. As a father, I feel I owe him for that," he says as he glances back at Penny, who is happily reading a book. "All I truly want is for my daughter to be happy, and she has never been happier than with her friends. If not for Agnika, they might not be here right now. Don't worry Ozpin, I will get him back into fighting condition and more. This, I promise you," he declares.

Ozpin nods with a small smile, "Thank you, Dr. Polendina. Well, I'd better leave so as not to get in your way. Call us if you need anything," Ozpin says as he turns to leave.

"Professor Ozpin, one more thing," Dr. Polendina stops him. "This equipment shows that for all intense and purposes, he should be completely offline, and yet…they are detecting…something within him. I checked without doing anything to his body, and yet I couldn't find anything that could give off this signal. Could you tell me what it is?" he asks.

Ozpin shows a knowing smile at this, "That, my friend, is Agnika's soul," he says before finally leaving.

Dr. Polendina looks perplexed at this before looking back at Agnika, but then he glances over back at his daughter.

 _"Could they be alike in some way?"_ he wonders.

…

Back in Mistral, Ruby's group are back at a house they rented out for their stay at the kingdom, all together in the living room as they go over the next step in their plan.

"So, what do we do now? From the sound of things, the headmaster at Haven isn't going to be of much help," Coco asks.

Team CFVY rejoined them as they left the school, but were not told about the relic or a few other things. In this case, the less that know the better.

"For now, we need to get more information, and we need to get some more help for when we do face the White Fang. Just in case things get dicey," Qrow says.

"We want to try and see if we can get the White Fang to agree to work with us. While Sienna Khan's methods are far different from mine, her reasons are similar. Like me, she wanted equality for Faunus. I'm hoping that if we can remind her of that, it might make her see reason in all of this. She won't risk launching any full scale attacks any time soon with all this madness going around. But still, we can't just bide our time for too long. We need to move soon," Ghira explains.

"Also, no one here is to be out alone. I don't want anyone getting captured, or worse, while we're here. Groups of at least three. Team CFVY, I want you primarily as support. Help out around the school and the kingdom, and find out what you can about anything that could be of use to us. Whether it's the White Fang, the Grimm, or anything else we should know about," Qrow says to the second-years.

"No problem. We'll take care of it," Coco speaks for her team, who nod with her.

"The rest of you will see mainly to the White Fang. Ghira, I want you to see if you can find a way to get a meeting going with Sienna. That will be our way in. We'll no doubt have to fight our way in before we can talk. We need to show that we aren't here to play around. Meanwhile, I'll see if I can find some huntsmen to back us up. Not every huntsmen in the kingdom listens to the council, and I happen to know a few of them that live here. Hopefully, I can find some extra muscle for us," Qrow says.

"Okay, but are there any in the White Fang that we should be worried about besides their leader?" Ruby asks.

Blake glances away and holds her left arm, "Actually…there is one…My former partner Adam. There is absolutely no way he'll agree to working with us, even if Sienna Khan agrees. And after I left him and the White Fang, I'm sure that he no doubt holds a grudge against me. There are many in the White Fang that see him as an icon, a hero in their eyes, no matter how twisted their vision may be. If we are going to have any chance at this, then…we…we may have to deal with him," Blake says reluctantly.

"I'll kill him," Mikazuki says.

"Mikazuki, please…" Blake begins.

"I follow Orga's orders. Anyone that gets in my way will be killed. I won't let anyone kill my family," Mikazuki stops her, his mind having been made up a long time ago.

"Forget it kid, you're not going to change his mind. And if this Adam guy is as bad as you say, then we may have to kill him in order to get some leverage over the White Fang. We can't just simply shake hands and be all buddy-buddy. The world's not that simple. Guess it never was," Qrow says.

"Okay, well, what about when we do meet with Sienna? Is there any chance she'll agree to join us?" Yang asks.

"Honestly, that will prove difficult. Even more so when she sees humans have entered White Fang territory. Even if I am leading the meeting, it will not be so easy. We have to keep Sienna's focus on protecting our people. As long as we can get her to realize that only by joining forces can we survive this war with the Grimm," Ghira adds.

"Okay, well that about sums it up. Let's get to work. We don't have a lot of time right now, and who knows when the next attack will begin, whether it's by the White Fang, or the Grimm," Qrow says.

…

Meanwhile, Weiss continues on her airship ride towards Mistral, with the company of Raven and Vernal with her.

"I must admit, it is a little odd seeing a Schnee risk her life to become a huntress. I figured you would've preferred to live the life of luxury back in Atlas," Raven calls out from behind her.

Weiss narrows her eyes, but doesn't look back at her, "If you knew your history, then you would know that my grandfather was a warrior who fought on the frontlines and oversaw the work of the Schnee Dust Company personally. My sister and I inherited his abilities, and she became a specialist in the Atlas military. We have a duty to uphold, not just to the Schnee Family, but to all of Remnant," Weiss retorts.

Raven grunts, "Hmpf. 'Duty', please, that's nothing more than a pretty word," Raven interjects.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, you left everything behind to become a bandit. Being a huntress, protecting the people, your team. But you know what irritates me the most?" Weiss says, her anger growing.

"And what would that be?" Raven asks with a roll of her eyes.

Weiss finally turns to face her and gets right in her face, "The fact that you left your family behind. Yang told me how you left right after she was born. Do you have any idea how she felt after she found out about you? How it made her feel that you abandoned her?" Weiss questions her.

"I had to protect my tribe. They raised me. I had a duty to protect them. Besides, it seems Yang did just fine without me," Raven says.

"Oh, get over yourself. I know what it's like to have a mother that really doesn't care about you. Now, while my mother may be around, she was never TRULY around. She was always focused on getting her next drink. My father never cared about me, and my brother only ever cared about being his loyal little pet. Yang has Ruby, she has her father and her uncle, and for a time she had Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. But, none of that could ever take the position of her mother. A mother who was never there for her," Weiss counters.

"You would do well to watch your tone to her," Vernal warns her.

However, Weiss remains unfazed, "You can talk about your tribe and how you had to protect them all you want, but if you ask me, that is nothing more than a front. What I want to know is why someone who thinks she's SO great and SO strong would just run away from everything rather than protect the people that truly matter. When I came to Beacon, it was to restore the Schnee name's honor…But…After spending time with my teammates, with Agnika, I realized what is really important. I'm not doing this for the Schnee family name. I'm doing this for my teammates, for my REAL family. I'm doing this for my friends, and I'm doing this for the one person who has guided me to this point. For Agnika…" Weiss says as her demeanor falters for a moment as she thinks about him, but then she quickly regains it. "So, you can do whatever you want once we get to Mistral. Just stay out of my way, and don't do anything to put the people I care about in danger. Otherwise, you will answer to me," Weiss warns her.

Raven narrows her eyes as her left hand wraps itself around the handle of her sword, "Strong words from one little girl. Then you'd better not get in my way either," Raven warns her.

Weiss grunts, unfazed, "Whatever. All I care about is making sure my family is safe. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand that. Yang may be your daughter, but she is stronger than you'll ever be. Because she won't turn her back on her family. And neither will I," Weiss says before turning her back to them to look out the side of the airship.

Vernal slowly goes to reach for one of her weapons, angry that Weiss would talk in such a manner towards her leader, but Raven raises her right hand, stopping her. Vernal looks at her confused, but Raven just keeps her focus on Weiss, thinking upon her words.

…

Back in Mistral, after the little group meeting, everyone went off to complete their own objectives. Team CFVY was currently out in the northern sector, helping out with border defense and looking for any signs of the White Fang, the rest of the group were working on the White Fang angle. Meanwhile, Qrow is searching in the residential sector of the kingdom, trying to find any huntsmen that could back them up. Going over a list he made on his scroll, there are several names to look for. There's just one issue…so far, there doesn't seem to be any huntsmen available for their little operation. He checked with the local weapon-smith, and found no one. He checked a few local bars (and had to force himself not to grab a drink while he was there), and no huntsmen were available. He even went down into the deep end by checking out any underground fight clubs in the city (do not ask how he knows about them), and even they didn't have anyone available, although that may be because a few of them were already to beat up to fight. After coming up short for a while, Qrow ends up taking a quick break at a local fountain in the kingdom's interior. In front of him is a screen listing local huntsmen and any missions they may be on. Most show that the huntsmen are currently on missions that just recently began, while others show that the mission began weeks ago. It wasn't hard for Qrow to figure out that the ones that are on jobs have been incomplete for several weeks aren't coming back ever again. What pisses him off even more was that a few missions had team names on them, most likely students from the academy. And those have also been ongoing for several weeks.

 _"Sending inexperienced kids out on dangerous missions that they're not ready for? What the Hell is Lionheart thinking? Something isn't right around here…"_ Qrow thinks and then sighs. "Hope the others are doing better than I am," he mutters as he looks up into the cloudy sky.

…

Meanwhile, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Mikazuki, and Ghira are currently in another part of the kingdom, looking for a means to get a meeting with Sienna Khan. Easier said than done.

"So, you guys remember where this White Fang hideout is, right? Why don't we all just head on over there and get this done?" Yang asks.

"It's not that simple, Yang. We can't just go barging in. Our goal is to get them to work with us, not make even more enemies. That's why we need an invite of sorts. We need to find someone in the White Fang that will be willing to listen to our proposal and take it to Sienna Khan. The question is, who?" Blake reminds her.

"So what are you guys doing?" they hear behind them and quickly turn around to find Sun standing behind them with his usual easygoing smile. "Can I join in on the fun?" he asks.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" Blake asks, while Ghira is already not liking him being here.

"Well things have been kind of boring lately, and I figured you guys were here for some special, awesome mission, so I decided to help out. The more the merrier, right? I mean, I brought Neptune," Sun says, pointing behind him to show his blue-haired partner appear from behind a corner.

"Sup?" he greets them.

"Sun, I really think you and your friend should just go back. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby says, stepping just a little closer to Blake, which she notices.

"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends invloved. Besides, you guys don't know Mistral like we do. We can help out. We're already here, so let's just do this together. Things have been getting really crazy lately, so it's better if we all work together," Sun makes a good point, much to the slight annoyance of most of the group.

Blake sighs, "Fine. Just don't slow us down," she says as they walk into one section of the area where some of the buildings have seen better days. "We'll have to split up here in order to cover more ground. I recommend teams of two," she says.

"I'll go with Yang," Neptune suggests, winking at her, only to shrink back when Mikazuki steps in front of her, flexing his claws. "Or maybe not?" Neptune fearfully offers.

"Yeah, I'll go with Mikazuki," Yang says, while Mikazuki glances at her and nods.

"Then I'll go with Blake," Sun says.

However, both Ruby and Ghira stand in front of Blake, "That is NOT going to happen," Ghira declares.

Blake isn't surprised about her father. He's always been protective of her, but Ruby standing in front of her definitely took her by surprise, though she wasn't entirely against the idea for some reason.

"Okay, we'll just do this. To make sure they don't get killed by Blake's dad, or Mikazuki, Sun and Neptune will go together. Blake and Ruby can go one way, and Mikazuki and I will go another way. What about you, Mr. Belladonna?" Yang asks.

"I'll go with you. With Blake and Blake's friend here both being Faunus, they'll be under less danger from the White Fang than their human partners. This way, if I'm with you two, I might be able to keep any White Fang members from fighting you, and possibly getting us a meeting with Sienna Khan," Ghira says.

"Wait, you're looking for a meeting with the leader of the White Fang? Why?" Sun asks.

"We'll explain later. If you come across anyone from the White Fang, just tell them that Ghira Belladonna wants to speak with Sienna Khan and wants to schedule a meeting with her," Blake says.

"Um, okay, will do. It was nice to meet you again, Blake's dad," Sun says.

Ghira just glares at him, "...I really don't like you," he says.

"Right, let's go," Ruby says and the group split up to go off in different directions.

They all begin looking for the White Fang. However, what they don't know is that lurking in the shadows is one girl with a pony tail, focused on Blake and Ruby.

"Blake…" she mutters before disappearing into the darkness.

…

"Alright, are you ready to help me, Penny?" Dr. Polendina asks.

"Yes, father," Penny replies.

"Good, now that we're familiar with all of this, let's get to work," he says as they activate Agnika's maintenance equipment that begin working on Agnika's body.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The gears of fate are turning as the pieces move along the space on the board. Weiss stands up to Raven, while Ruby's group move closer to the White Fang. Finally Dr. Polendina begins the rebirth of Agnika. I could've had Raven use her semblance to get them to Mistral, but that wouldn't work with my current plot line in the story, so I had her take the long way there. Who was that watching Blake? Will things go well in Mistral? Will Agnika's repairs be completed in time? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	38. Chapter 38: A Happy Reunion?

**Here we are at Chapter 38. People have been asking about Agnika's new form, so hears a little appetizer, his new form will be revealed within the next few chapters. Just be patient until then (I do have other stories to work on after all). Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 38. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: A Happy Reunion?**

Ruby and Blake continue searching in their section of Mistral as they look for signs of the White Fang. Blake said to look for what appears to be three claw marks on the wall as a sign for a nearby White Fang outpost. Unfortunately, it seems that they have changed tactics since the pair has found any.

"I wonder if the others are having any luck," Ruby wonders as she moves a dumpster out of the way to find now claw marks.

"We'll just have to keep looking. We need to speak with Sienna Khan and try to form an alliance with her. I don't like what the White Fang has become, but they are still Faunus that I want to save from the Andras. They can't face this threat alone. No one can," Blake says, but then remembers something and looks back at Ruby. "By the way, why were you so defensive earlier with Sun? You're usually not like that," Blake notes.

Ruby bolts up a bit and glances back at Blake before she turns away, "Um well, I mean it's not that I didn't like Sun. He's our friend, it's just…" Ruby trails off as she plays with a lock of her hair and keeps her back to Blake.

Seeing Ruby act like this makes Blake suspicious so she walks up to Ruby, places her hand on her shoulder, and turns her around to face her, though Ruby still refrains from looking her in the eye.

"Ruby, what is this about?" Blake asks softly.

Ruby sighs before she finally finds the strength to look Blake in the eye, "Well, I just, I was scared, that you'd switch me with him and…" Ruby trails off again as she looks to the side with a noticeable blush.

Blake's eyes start to widen a little bit, but before she can say anything, she notices something move behind Ruby.

"Ruby, look out!" Blake yells as she pushes Ruby out of the way.

Suddenly, a metal whip comes out of the shadows at them, but Blake reacts fast enough to pull out her sword and deflects the attack. The assailant jumps out of the shadows, revealing to be a girl with a White Fang mask with horns and a long pony-tail. The girl swings her whip around as it glows yellow with lightning Dust, but Ruby pulls out her scythe and deflects each attack, allowing lake to come in from the side and make a swing at the girl. The girl jumps out of the way, only for Ruby to use her semblance to zoom around the girl, disorienting her and allowing the two to deal a pincer strike that knocks her to the ground. Just as the girl tries to get up, she finds a heeled boot on her chest and a blade aimed at her head.

"Don't move. Ruby, are you alright?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save," Ruby says as she keeps her scythe aimed at the girl.

"Now then, you're going to take off that mask, and then we're going to talk," Blake demands of their prisoner. Seeing no way out of this, the girl slowly moves her right hand to take off her mask and show a face Blake is all too familiar with. "…Ilia," Blake says.

"Been a while, Blake," Ilia replies.

"Wait, you know her?" Ruby asks.

"We were friends back when I was with the White Fang. We worked together until I eventually left," Blake explains.

"Heh, and now you finally decide to show up, traitor. You shouldn't have come back," Ilia says.

"Look, we came because we need to speak to Sienna Khan. It's about forming an alliance. My father, the Chieftan of Menagerie is here as well. We didn't come to fight," Blake says as she slowly lifts her foot off of Ilia.

Ilia slowly gets up and grunts, "And yet, here you are, working with the enemy," she says, venom in her voice when she glares at Ruby.

"Ruby is not like the humans that have been terrible to Faunus, Ilia. And she's not the only one. I've met other humans that truly treat Faunus as equals. Like I said, we need to speak to Sienna. It's about the Grimm attacks. We know some things that she may need to know, but only if she agrees to meet with us and help us," Blake explains as she stands protectively in front of Ruby.

"Why would she want to speak with you, or with those humans you came with? You left the White Fang. You abandoned our cause, and for what? To work with the people that have stomped us into the dirt for so long?! Why should I believe you?" Ilia retorts.

"Because of the Andras," Blake says.

This gets Ilia's attention, "What's this Andras?" Ilia asks.

"Bring us to Sienna, and you'll find out. If it helps, my father will be doing the negotiating. You and I both know that many Faunus are loyal to him, and not to Sienna or the White Fang…Look, I have always believed in the cause that the White Fang stood for. For peace and equality for Faunus. I left because they forgot that cause, and became something they were never meant to be. Ilia, I don't like fighting my own kind, but if all we do is fight with each other, then we'll all be destroyed by the Grimm. I don't want that to happen, to you, to my teammates, to anyone. Please Ilia, if we're going to survive, and finally make some real progress, then we have to work together. Yes, I originally didn't trust humans, but thanks to Ruby…" Blake says as she looks back and smiles at her. "I've found friends, both human and Faunus, that I've come to love like family. Ilia, all I'm asking is a chance to prove all of this to you. We just need to speak to Sienna. Please," Blake pleads with her.

Ilia looks away for a moment, thinking, wondering whether any of this was true. One thing she can agree on though is that the Grimm have become stronger, and just like Sienna, Ilia knows that they can't defeat them by themselves.

Eventually, Ilia sighs, "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but no promises. You're dad really is here?" she asks.

"Yes, along with a few others. But he'll be doing the negotiating," Blake replies.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Sienna. If she agrees to meet with you, then I'll come find you and let you know," Ilia says.

"Okay, we're staying at a house not too far from Haven. Thanks for this, Ilia," Blake says.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm just bringing the message to Sienna. It's up to her whether or not you'll get a foot in the door. Would SHE and any other humans be coming with you?" Ilia asks, glaring at Ruby.

"If we are allowed to speak to Sienna, then yes, but only a few. I know that those in the White Fang will not like that, but it is necessary to tell Sienna what's really going on," Blake says.

"I'll have to tell Sienna that. But, I'll do what I can to let them in, though it won't be easy," Ilia says.

"Thank you, Ilia," Blake replies.

Ilia puts her mask back on and uses her whip to take her leave, leaving just Ruby and Blake.

"Well, at least we were able to get our message across. We still have a chance now," Ruby notes.

"It's still easier said than done Ruby. Sienna really doesn't trust humans, and she won't exactly be keen on seeing a deserter like me coming back. And then of course…there's Adam to deal with. As difficult as Sienna will be to convince, there will most likely be no chances of convincing him," Blake notes sadly.

Ruby places a comforting hand on her shoulder," We'll worry about that later. For now, let's go get the others and let them know what happened. It may have been a small step, but at least we're making progress," Ruby says.

Blake sighs and nods to her, "You're right. Let's go," Blake says and they turn to make their way back to the group. "By the way, we never did finish our conversation from earlier," Blake says, making Ruby freeze in place. Blake stops to face her again, "Ruby, you still haven't given me your answer," Blake says.

Ruby shuffles her feet against the ground, blushing a little bit, "Well…when we were leaving Menagerie and I was unconscious, I actually woke up a little earlier than I did during the flight back and I noticed how you were holding me close to you…I was going to tell you that I was awake then, but I actually liked being in your arms like that. I felt…safe, and I didn't want to let it end so soon for some reason. After that, I found myself always being a little happier when I was near you, but when Sun showed up and wanted to go with you, I got mad for some reason. I don't know what's wrong with me," Ruby admits.

Blake's eyes widen in realization, _"Oh, you sweet, innocent girl,"_ she thinks as she slowly moves closer and holds Ruby's cheeks in her hands, making her blush even more. "Ruby, there is nothing wrong with you. From what I can tell, it sounds like you have a crush…on me," Blake says, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Ruby starts to connect the dots from hearing this, "Oh…So that's why, but aren't you mad?" she asks with worry.

Blake smiles, "No, I'm not mad. Honestly, I'm glad. Truth be told…I've been interested in you for a while now," Blake admits.

"Really?" Ruby silently gasps.

"At first, it was curiosity, then admiration and respect for how much of an amazing leader and person you are. Over time, my feelings just, grew. When you unleashed your powers back home, I got so worried that I thought I would lose you, even if it was just for a short moment. I've never met someone so pure and honest, and caring like you. I just thought 'I want to be there to protect her' and that was that. A lot has been going on, so I had to keep those feelings off to the sidelines for now, but after hearing you, they just all came rushing back. I don't know how far my feelings for you really go, but I'm willing to give it a try," Blake explains.

Ruby actually starts to tear up a little bit at this, "Really, are you sure?" she asks with anticipation.

"I am, but for right now let's take it slow, okay. We still have a lot going on right now," Blake suggests.

"Okay, that's fine," Ruby replies. _"As long as I have a chance, it's worth it."_

"And don't worry about Sun. He's a nice guy, but I honestly see him more as a friend, or even a brother, but that's it. I'll break it to him the next time we see him," Blake calms her worries.

"Okay. Well, let's go," Ruby says and they continue on their way, but not before Ruby wraps her right pinky finger around Blake's left pinkie, something the cat Faunus doesn't mind one bit.

…

Meanwhile, during Blake and Ruby's meeting with Ilia, and surprise confessions, Yang, Ghira, and Mikazuki were in their own section of Mistral. Of course, it was hard for Mikazuki to check some parts of their section, given his size. It didn't help that some people who saw him quickly turned tail and left the place to avoid him.

"I think they don't like Mr. Mikazuki," Ghira notes.

"Eh, he's not gonna care. Trust me on that. Though I am a little annoyed by it, after all, they don't know him like I do. After all, he's been through the same feeling of discrimination like Faunus have, and in some cases, even worse. But even with all that, he's still a pretty cool guy," Yang notes.

Ghira raises an eyebrow at her, "You're pretty protective of him. And I've noticed how he's always been close to you whenever that boy with the blue hair hits on you. Is there something between the two of you?" Ghira asks, a little curious.

Yang blushes at that, "N-No! It's just, we're just good friends," she tries to play it off.

"Yes, I thought the same thing once, before I fell in love with and married my wife, Kali. It is a bit strange that you would be falling for what is essentially a machine," Ghira notes.

"He's a not a machine! He's a person, and he's strong, and always there when we need him, and-," Yang stops when she sees the smirk on Ghira's face. "…Shut up," Yang pouts with a noticeable blush.

Ghira chuckles, "It's alright, I didn't mean any offense. It's fine really. Being in love is what young people are supposed to do. Not everyone finds that special someone in their lives. Consider yourself lucky. Now come on, let's keep looking," Ghira says as he walks ahead of Yang.

Yang follows suit until she is approached by Mikazuki, "What is it, Mikazuki?" she asks.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red," he notes as he gets a little too close for her liking right now.

"I-I'm fine. Come on, let's keep going," she says as she walks around him, to which he shortly follows in behind her.

…

Back at Haven, Coco and her team see an airship approaching and land in the center of the school. A moment later, they are surprised to see Weiss step out along with Raven and Vernal step out behind her.

"Weiss! What are you doing here?" Coco asks as she moves to greet her.

"What I should've done a long time ago. Helping my teammates. Do you know where they are?" Weiss asks, getting right to business.

"Well, I don't know where they are right now, but I know where they are staying at. I'll give you the address. By the way, who are they?" Coco asks, pointing to her company.

"Don't worry about them. They're just extra muscle. The address, if you will," Weiss says, making Raven roll her eyes.

…

A little later, the members regroup and return to the house to discuss what they found.

"So, have you guys found out anything regarding the white Fang?" Qrow asks.

"Yes, we managed to make contact with one member named Ilia. She and I were close once when I was still with the White Fang. We told her our story, and she agreed to inform Sienna about our desire to meet with her. She said she will contact us with Sienna's answer soon enough," Blake says.

"Okay, well at least that's something. Anyone else?" Qrow asks.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find much on our ends. The White Fang have made it harder to find them. It seems many things have changed since I stepped down," Ghira says.

"We managed to ask a few local Faunus if they heard anything, but they haven't. They've only seen the White Fang when they're looking for new members. Of course, most refuse, and the White Fang make themselves scarce after that, so we can't retrace their steps," Sun says as he and Neptune are there with them.

"What about you, Uncle Qrow? Were you able to find anyone that could help us out?" Ruby asks.

Qrow shakes his head, "Nope. I couldn't find anyone that could help us out. Anyone I could think of that could've helped us out were either already out on a mission…or dead. Some have been out on missions for weeks now, so it's not that hard to figure out that they're not coming back. Even a few teams from Haven were sent out and have yet to return. We're on our own," he says.

"Not quite," a voice says behind them and they all turn around to see Weiss along with Raven and Vernal behind her.

"Weiss!" Ruby cheers and runs up to hug her. "What are you doing here?!" she asks as she releases her.

"What I should've been doing from the start. I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I just wasn't myself for a while," Weiss apologizes to them.

"It's fine, Weiss. We all know how much Agnika means to you. You needed some time. We're just glad to have you back," Blake says.

"By the way, what are THEY doing here?" Qrow asks as he narrows his eyes at Raven and Vernal.

"What's wrong, brother? A girl can't come to see her family?" she says obnoxiously.

"She can, but you're not," Qrow retorts, crossing his arms. "Ruby, you can fill Weiss in on our progress. I'll let Lionheart know what's up. For now, you should all get some rest," Qrow says as he walks away.

Raven and Vernal walk past everyone, but not before Raven glances at Yang, who glares right back at her.

Weiss goes to sit down with her teammates, but just when she does, Neptune walks up to her.

"Why hello there. I'm Neptune. It's an honor to meet you, snow angel," he flirts with her.

Weiss goes wide-eyed and confused, "Um, hello?" she replies.

Yang gags, Ugh, don't fall for it Weiss. This guy tried hitting on me the second he saw me. He's moving on to you because he doesn't know about Agnika, and because Mikazuki would kill him if he didn't stop flirting with me," she says.

Weiss deadpans, "I see…A pleasure to meet you, Neptune…Don't get your hopes up. I'm currently…interested in someone else," Weiss says as she looks away with a slight huff.

Neptune hunches over in shock and defeat, "What? Aw man," he says as he hangs his head, and Sun pats him on the back in support.

…

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, Ozpin enters Agnika's station to check on his repairs.

"Good evening, Dr. How goes the repairs?" he asks.

Dr. Polendina is working on what appears to be one of Agnika's arms before he turns back to him, "Oh, Professor Ozpin. It'll take a little more time, but I can assure you, the repairs will be done soon enough. I'm already half way done with the repairs and upgrades. He'll be ready soon," he says before he pulls up a new schematic on Agnika's screens, showing his new body.

Ozpin looked on in awe, "You sure can't underestimate Atlasian scientists," he mutters.

…

Later that night, Adam Taurus is in his quarters until someone knocks on his door.

"Enter," he says and the door opens to reveal Yuma on the other side. "Brother Yuma, what is it?" he asks.

"Brother Adam, we have received information from an unknown source about a possible meeting between High Leader Khan and Ghira Belladonna. And that Blake Belladonna and her compatriots will be attending," Yuma explains.

"Who's the source?" Adam asks.

"I'm not sure. Only that it was a Faunus…from Haven Academy," Yuma says.

Adam then smiles, "This is our chance. Prepare the rest of our forces. The time has come to take what is ours, and destroy the Belladonna name…"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Things are coming to a head in Mistral. Meanwhile, Agnika's repairs are almost done. Blake and Ruby have started to realize their feelings for each other, just as Yang realizes her feelings for Mikazuki. As for Neptune, I just put him in that position, because one, it doesn't go with my story, and two, I don't like womanizers like him. Soon, the next big dance of blades will begin. What will happen at the meeting with the White Fang? Who will be there, and who will survive? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	39. Chapter 39: The Meeting of Many

**Here we are at Chapter 39. First off, there have been a few people that didn't like that I put another couple into the story, but remember, this is a Gundam crossover. A successful Gundam series has more than one romance couple, so I'm just going along with it. Thank you to TheAtlesianHarvester1979 for showing your support on this. Anyway, things are about to get interesting now. I do own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 39. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Meeting of Many**

Late at night, Blake stands outside the home that everyone is staying at, watching the stars as she has a lot on her mind.

Blake sighs, "I hope this all works, but I just get the feeling that things won't go so well," Blake mutters. It is then that she hears someone behind her and turns around to see Ilia land behind her. "Ilia," she says.

Ilia takes off her mask, "Blake, I talked to Sienna, and she says that she'll agree to meet with your father, even if there are many that don't think it's such a good idea," Ilia says.

"I never said it would be easy, Ilia. But if we're going to make any true progress and survive this war, then we have to work together…When is the meeting?" Blake asks.

"Tomorrow. And she'll only allow you and your father to be there. The humans must stay away," Ilia says.

 _"I'm afraid that can't work,"_ Blake thinks. "Most of our group can stay behind, but if Sienna wants to hear the whole truth, then the humans will be coming. My father does know what's really going on, it will be easier if Sienna hears it from them," Blake says.

"Blake, you can't be serious?! Leading humans into our headquarters. We can't do that," Ilia retorts.

"You can't afford not to. Ilia, I'm considered a traitor to the White Fang, and some even view my father as one for stepping down when he did. Do you honestly believe we'll just step into a situation like that by ourselves without help, and be allowed to leave when it's done? I can't take that chance. Only a few humans will be there, because Sienna needs to hear what they have to say," Blake says.

Ilia wanted to retort, but if she was being honest, she would think the same thing if she was in Blake's position, "You know Sienna won't like this," Ilia says.

"Sienna will like it even less when more of our kind are killed by the Grimm. Just let her know we'll be there, and let her and my father sort it out. We can't leave without an answer from her personally," Blake says.

Ilia remains silent but then sighs, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you…Why are you doing this Blake?" she asks.

"…Because I am tired of losing people I care about, and seeing my people suffer. But I am even more tired of seeing them give into hate. Hate fuels the Grimm, and the Grimm will kill us all, unless we fight them together. This isn't just about peace or equality anymore, Ilia. This is about protecting our right to live," Blake says.

Ilia is a little awed by her speech, but puts her mask back on, "Just be ready. It won't be easy," Ilia says before she jumps off and disappears.

Blake sighs, "I know…"

…

The next day, after being informed by Blake of the situation, the group heads off to the meeting, consisting of Team RWBY, Ghira, Qrow, and Mikazuki. Team CFVY is still at Haven, and Raven and Vernal are nowhere to be found. Not wanting to wait, they head off, with Blake and Ghira leading the way. They have Mikazuki remain in the sky, hidden, but in contact with their scrolls. They eventually reach a section in the northern most part of Mistral that has a low level of security, and barely anyone around, a good place for a hideout. As they approach the area, they come across a set of rundown buildings.

"This is the place," Blake says.

"Are you sure? Doesn't look like it to me," Yang notes.

"That's the point. The base is underground…And the security is up top," Blake says as she looks up.

Everyone looks up to see several White Fang members suddenly appear, all with their weapons aimed at the group. A second later, Ilia lands in front of them, just as the group get defensive.

"Ilia, what is this?" Blake asks.

"Just a precaution. We can't trust the humans, but Sienna still wants to speak with you. I'll escort you to her," Ilia says.

The group follow, with Qrow keeping his scroll on for Mikazuki, and everyone keeping their eyes on the other Faunus. They are taken through a secret entrance within a wall in one of the buildings and go down a long flight of stairs, the underground interior much nicer than the buildings up top. With each step, they grow tenser as they get closer to their objective. Finally, they arrive in an antechamber of sorts, and sitting in the center at the other end, is the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan.

"I have brought them to you, High Leader Khan," Ilia says as she kneels before her.

"Thank you Ilia, you may remain on standby," Sienna says. Ilia nods and walks to stand off on the side, while Sienna turns her eyes to her…guests. "It has been some time, Ghira Belladonna. I would be pleased to see you, if not for your…company," Sienna says, her disdain obvious in her voice at the mention of the humans.

"It is good to see you too, Sienna. The humans did not come to fight. That would go against our reason for being here," Ghira says as he goes to stand in front of the group.

"Ah, yes, an alliance, between the White Fang and the humans from Beacon. As I recall, I already made a request for you and your people to join us some time ago. One which you denied to agree to," Sienna says.

"That was before I learned the truth of what was really going on in this war. About the Grimm, and about many other things as well," Ghira says.

"What about the Grimm?" Sienna asks.

"…The Grimm have a master named the Andras. An intelligent new type of Grimm that has taken control of them and has called for all-out war against both humans and Faunus. And he will not stop until we are all wiped out," Ghira says.

This news shocks Sienna and all other White Fang members in the room, "What do you mean master?" Sienna asks.

"I have seen it for myself. The Andras led the attack on Menagerie, along with some new Grimm that serve as its Lt.'s. They almost crushed us if not for the help from my daughter and her friends from Beacon," Ghira explains.

"…And why should we trust the humans, after everything they've done to our kind. I respect you for what you've done for our people, Ghira, but how can you expect my people to fight for them?" Sienna questions him.

"Not fight for them, fight WITH them. I know you don't trust the humans, but let me ask you this, do you believe that the White Fang alone can stop the Grimm as they are now, or even with every last Faunus fighting with them?" Ghira asks.

Sienna is about to retort, until…

"I've heard enough garbage!" they hear someone yell behind them and all look to see Adam Taurus appear, along with a large group of White Fang members standing beside him. "This has gone on long enough!" he says.

"Adam…" Blake mutter in fear.

"Adam Taurus, what do you think you're doing?! I did not summon you here!" Sienna says.

"I should be asking you that, Sienna. Thinking about working with humans, and worse, with the Belladonnas. How can you betray your people like this?!" Adam calls out.

"I would never betray my people, and you would do well to watch your words, before I am forced to silence you," Sienna warns him. However, other White Fang members appear and aim their weapons at them, including Sienna. "What is the meaning of this?!" Sienna yells.

"Sorry, Sienna, but there are many in the White Fang that now see me as the true leader of the White Fang, and lead them I shall. You don't get it, we can defeat the Grimm, and the humans. The Grimm will fall, and the humans will SERVE the Faunus as our slaves. And I will make humanity pay for what they've done," Adam says and then turns to face Ruby's group. "And I'll kill all of you, starting with the girl in the red hood," he says with a sadistic grin.

Hearing this makes Yang go ballistic as her semblance kicks in and she charges right at Adam.

"Yang, NO!" Blake screams.

But Yang doesn't listen and runs at him, right fist reeled back…But when she gets close, Adam makes a quick slash with his sword…and slices her right arm off, the shockwave of the attack sending Yang falling back towards her team, unconscious.

"YANG!" Ruby screams as she and Blake rush to her side.

The rest of the group take out their weapons and prepare to fight, but then…an explosion occurs above them and they all look up to see something burst through the ceiling and crash in front of the group. When the smoke clears, everyone sees that it is Mikazuki.

"Another devil!" Adam yells.

"What, now there's two of them?" Sienna mutters.

Mikazuki looks around and sees Yang with her arm missing. He then looks to Blake.

"Who did that?" he asks, his voice seething with rage.

Blake shakes with fear, but looks straight at Adam as her only means of telling Mikazuki. Mikazuki turns to face Adam.

"Hey, Barbatos, you want to kill him too, right?" Mikazuki asks as his eyes turn red and wolves' howling can be heard. Everyone in the room suddenly become nervous, tense, scared, including Adam. "Then let's do it," Mikazuki says and he soars right towards Adam.

Adam sheathes his sword and when Mikazuki gets close, he swings it, but Mikazuki is too fast and he misses just as Mikazuki appears behind him. Adam glances back, only to get smashed by Mikazuki's mace, sending him crashing into a wall. The other White Fang fire their weapons at him, but Mikazuki moves too fast and sends out his tail, the blade slicing through their weapons and then taking out a several of them. Adam gets back on his feet and sheathes his sword again and he runs at Mikazuki. Mikazuki, without looking at him, throws his mace at Adam, who has to roll out of the way to avoid it as it crashes into the wall. However, Mikazuki is already on him and swings his right claw at him. Adam swings his sword to counter it, but it ends up getting caught in Mikazuki's claws. Mikazuki knees him in the gut and then throws him into the air before going after more White Fang members. He shoulder tackles on into a wall, then moves to punch a second into the floor, while using his tail to impale a third. One White Fang member fires his rifle at him, but this only agitates Mikazuki, who rushes at him and shoves his left claws into his stomach and then tosses the dead body into another member.

Sienna watches in horror before she turns to Ghira, "What is the meaning of this, Ghira? Bringing one of those accursed devils machines with you? I thought you wanted us to work together?" she asks.

"I could ask the same of you. Did you plan on killing all of us, or have you lost this much control over the White Fang that Adam Taurus would attempt a revolt? We did not come to fight, but it appears the same cannot be said of you," Ghira retorts while the rest of the group stand defensively around Yang, who is being tending to by Blake and Weiss.

"I never planned this. I had no idea that Adam would attempt such an act. You must believe me!" Sienna retorts.

Back in the fight, Mikazuki fires off his cannons at Adam, who swings his sword around to block the shots, but then has to jump back when Mikazuki jumps up and crashes into the ground where he once stood. Mikazuki rushes at him again, sending out his tail to make the first strike. Adam swings his sword to deflect it, but can't react fast enough when the tail moves again at his legs, making him lost his footing and allowing Mikazuki to tackle him to the ground. Mikazuki claws at his body a few times, and then kicks him away. Adam staggers back to his feet and aims his sheathe gun at him, only for Mikazuki to grab his sheathe, and crush it with his right claw. With his sheathe destroyed, Adam hold his sword with both hands, a stance he's not used to.

"No, I won't let it end here. All this time, planning for this day, Making Blake pay for her betrayal. Making humanity pay for what they did to the Faunus, for what they did to ME! I won't let some walking trashcan ruin everything, and all for some wretched human bitch!" Adam yells. He then looks over to Ruby's group. "If I have to die, then I will take you with me, Blake!" Adam yells as he rushes at her.

Blake gets ready to defend herself, but Mikazuki lands in front of her and sends out his tail at Adam. Adam barely blocks the strike, but is forced back, and then gets knocked into the air when Mikazuki appears in front of him and nails a left uppercut on his stomach. Mikazuki then rushes at a few more White Fang members, impaling two with his claws and then throws their bodies at a few more, right as Adam falls back onto the ground. Adam struggles to get up, but a few shots from Mikazuki's cannons, force him back down and losing his sword as his aura becomes depleted. Mikazuki walks over and pulls his mace out of the wall and then turns back to Adam.

Adam crawls back to his sword, "No, I won't let it end like this. I must make the humans pay, for everything they did to the Faunus. To me. They must all pay with their lives," he growls as he reaches for his sword, only for Mikazuki to stomp on the blade, destroying it. Adam looks up to see Mikazuki looming over him, and then looks over to Blake. "Is this what you want Blake? For our kind to become the pawns of humans and machines, monsters like this? Will you really betray our kind for them?" he asks.

It is then that something clicked inside Blake. Before when she looked at Adam, she was scared of him. But looking at him now, seeing him helpless and defeated because his spite and anger got the better of him. What was once fear, now only pity remains. Blake stands up and walks over to stand next to Adam.

"I will never betray my people, Adam. I never did. I wanted peace and equality for Faunus and humans. That is why the White Fang was formed. But, this is more than just about equality. I wanted…to save you from your hate, but it seems that it is too late. I wanted this to end differently, but now I know. With you around, our people will never be free from the cycle of hate, and we will never be seen as equal," she says and then looks to all of the other Faunus. "Faunus are just as capable of hate and violence as humans, but I don't think any of us would really step up to prove that. So why are you letting Adam do it for you? Yes, there are humans that hate Faunus, but there are also humans that respect the Faunus, and even humans who call us friends and family. Adam Taurus, and the Grimm, do not understand this. Those humans that try to oppress us try to make us out as monster, so why are you letting them win?" she asks, making them all think upon their actions, including Sienna. "You must understand that you are all looking for simple answers to a very complicated question, and neither I, nor my father, nor Sienna can give you that. I know it won't be easy, and who knows how long it will take, but if we truly want to make any real progress for our people, then we need to show the humans that we are not monster. And the best way to do that…is by letting go of hate. By working together to save our world. Remnant doesn't belong to humans, and it doesn't belong to Faunus. It belongs to EVERYONE. Please, let go of the past, let go of your hate…and let us move forward…to a brighter tomorrow," Blake gives an emotional speech.

All the White Fang in the room think on their words, and realize that she is right. They gave in to human hatred and criticism, and now look where it has gotten them. They wanted to prove that they were equal to humans, but they only made themselves look worse. They realize…that they were wrong.

"No, don't listen to her. She's a traitor! She walked away from you, from all of us! We can't stand alongside the humans, we must make them bow to us. We must destroy them all!" Adam yells.

However, the White Fang do not listen and step away from him, seeing what Adam's hatred has turned him into. Blake then looks down at him.

"I'm sorry Adam…It's over," Blake says and looks to Mikazuki, eyes still burning red. "Do it," she says and then walks back to her friends.

"Blake, get back here! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Adam yells, until Mikazuki smashes his mace on his legs, breaking them and making him scream in pain.

Mikazuki then grabs his skull and pulls him up to look him in the eye, "Time for you to disappear. This is for Yang," he says.

He then throws Adam up into the air, and when he falls back down, Mikazuki shoots his mace up, nailing him in the stomach, and then impaling Adam on his pile bunker. Adam takes his last breaths as his vision blackens, seeing only the red eyes of Mikazuki before his life finally fades away, droplets of blood landing on Mikazuki's face. Blake looks away as Mikazuki tosses Adam's body aside, his eyes returning to their normal green. Everyone is unnerved by the brutality of how Mikazuki killed Adam Taurus, especially Ruby who turned her eyes away from the scene. However, they all knew that Adam was too far consumed by his anger to let him live. He had to go.

…

Back at Beacon, Ozpin returns to Agnika's station to check on Dr. Polendina.

"Tell me, Dr., how close are you to finishing on Agnika's new body?" he asks as he steps up to the monitors.

"Actually…I've just finished with his repairs and upgrades. He's already to go now," Dr. Polendina says.

"Excellent. I'm sure Miss Schnee will be delighted to hear it," Ozpin says.

"However…there is one problem," the doctor says.

"…What do you mean 'problem'?" Ozpin asks.

…

Back at the White Fang HQ, the dead bodies are carried out and everyone else turns back to Ghira and Sienna.

"Sienna, I do not condone the actions you have taken since you became high leader, but I do understand why you did them. You want Faunus to be seen as equals to the humans. Now is the chance for all of us to prove it. Please…join us," Ghira asks, holding out his hand to her.

Sienna hesitates, wondering if it was indeed the right choice. However, she can't deny that the words that Blake Belladona spoke struck a chord with her…Perhaps, it was time for a change. She is about to reach for his hand…when suddenly the ceiling explodes showing a large hole to the sky. Everyone looks up…and immediately get worried when they see what's on the other side. They see the Grimm Lt.'s Gusion, Kimaris, and Flauros, followed by the Hashmal. Lastly, they see the Andras appear in the sky.

"Well, well, well, this looks like quite an interesting party…Hope you don't mind if I crash it," the Andras says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Adam Taurus is now dead, and it looks like the White Fang is about to join the alliance, only now the Andras has appeared, and Yang is still unconscious (I have a plan for that). Agnika's repairs seem to be complete, but what seems to be the problem now. Will Ruby's group survive the Andras' assault? Will Agnika truly be alright? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Guardian of Eagles

**Here we are at Chapter 40. A big surprise for you all in here. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 40. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Guardian of Eagles**

"What do you mean he won't wake up, Dr.?" Ozpin asks Polendina.

"Well, that's just it. His repairs and upgrades are all complete. I've thoroughly checked over every square inch of his body and systems, and everything seems to be in working order. And yet, he won't come online. I just don't understand what I'm missing here," Dr. Polendina explains.

Ozpin's expression becomes grim as he glances at Agnika's body.

…

Back in Mistral, Ruby's group all draw their weapons and prepare to fight as the Andras and his forces encircle them.

"So these are those Lt.'s you were talking about," Qrow says to Ghira.

"And I take it that is the Hashmal. This doesn't look good for us," Ghira replies.

Sienna looks to her remaining troops that weren't killed by Mikazuki earlier, "White Fang, don't just stand there. Fire on those Grimm. Make them regret charging into our domain!" she orders them.

The White Fang begin firing off their weapons, causing the Grimm to charge at them. Andras creates a ball of black ooze in his left hand and swings it wide, sending the black ooze across from him. When it lands, lesser Grimm appear and attack. Ruby's group then go to the offensive and join in the fight. Meanwhile, Ghira and Blake take Yang away to a safer spot behind one of the pillars in the antechamber. Mikazuki flies up and swings his mace at the Andras, who meets it in kind with his sword as their weapons clash.

"You won't get the drop on me like last time, Gundam!" Andras says.

"Oh, shut up," Mikazuki replies before sending out his tail to strike him down, but the Andras flies away to avoid it.

"Ruby, we could use some help here. Call Team CFVY and tell them what's going on!" Qrow says as he dodges a blast from the Hashmal before running at its feet.

"On it!" Ruby yells and pulls out her scroll. "Coco, are you there?! We need your help!" she says.

…

"Ruby! I'm sorry, but we're a little tied up at the moment!" Coco yells on her end.

"Why?! What's wrong?!" Ruby asks.

"There are Grimm attacking Haven, and there are a lot of them! We won't be able to get to you guys until we've cleared things up here. I'm sorry. We'll get to you as soon as we can! Just hang in there until then!" Coco says before she has to hang up to fire off her gatling gun at some Griffons.

…

"It's no good!" Grimm are attacking the school as well!" Ruby yells.

"Damn it, then we're on our own!" Qrow yells as he fires off a few shots at the Hashmal.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss double team the Gusion as it swings its axe at them. They jump over the strike and Ruby fires off a few shots to distract it while Weiss uses her glyphs to move in close for a few thrusts at its legs. The only angers the Gusion, who brings out its second pair of arms to attack her. Ruby jumps in to deflect the claws with her scythe, and then both of them jump back as the Gusion swings its axe down on them, crashing into the ground. Blake and Ilia fight against the Kimaris, as it uses its shield to block their attacks before it moves in close to thrust its spear at them a few times. At one point, it thrusts its spear at Blake, but she uses her semblance to evade it, followed by Ilia attacking from behind with her whip. The attack electrocutes it, but deals little damage as he swings his shield to knock her away. Off to the side, Ghira and some of the White Fang fight against the Flauros. The Flauros fires off its cannons, taking out a few White Fang members, while Ghira rushes in to deal an uppercut to its chest. However, the blow does nothing but anger it, and it kicks Ghira away. Mikazuki flies in to clash with the Andras once more, but then he activates his tail for another attack. The Andras responds with his own tail, blocking it, followed by breathing black smoke into Mikazuki's face. Mikazuki flies back to avoid any surprise attacks, and then uses his mace to block some bone shards from the Andras.

The Andras then looks to the Hashmal, "Hashmal! Destroy the girl with the Silver Eyes!" he orders it.

The Hashmal roars and looks at Ruby, who's still occupied with the Gusion. It charges up before it fires off another beam from its mouth in Ruby's direction. The attack rips through the ground, making a large explosion that blows Ruby, Weiss, and a few others back. Qrow grits his teeth and changes his sword into a scythe and goes for a shot at its legs. Qrow maneuvers around when the Hashmal attacks with its tail, and gets close enough to attack its legs. However, the attack does not much damage, and then the Hashmal charges energy into its feet before it raises up its left foot and then brings it down, sending out a shockwave that blows Qrow back.

 _"This isn't good. Even if we have the edge in numbers, we don't have the firepower,"_ Qrow thinks. It's then that he notices a few Ursai charging forth in one direction…towards the unconscious Yang. "YANG!" he yells, but can't get to her when the Hashmal sends its tail at him again.

Blake glances over and sees this as well, "YANG! NO!" she screams, but can't get to her.

The Ursai are about to attack her, but then a red portal suddenly appears in front of them, stopping their attack. From the portal, Raven suddenly shows up and makes one swing with her sword to slice through all three Ursai. A second later, Vernal steps out of the portal before it closes and pulls out her guns.

"Keep your claws off my daughter," Raven mutters, then turns to Vernal. "Stay with Yang. Keep her safe, that's an order," Raven says.

"Understood," Vernal says before going to stay by Yang's side.

Raven then moves to join up with Qrow as she sheathes her sword before drawing it again to slash at the Hashmal's tail.

"It's about time. Where the Hell have you been?!" Qrow says as he jumps up to swing his sword at one of its legs.

"Busy figuring out some stuff. We'll talk later. Fight now!" Raven replies

Back with Mikazuki, he fires off his left cannon at the Andras, who flies around each shot before he throws more black ooze into the air that morph into Griffons. The Griffons attack Mikazuki, but he swings his mace to smash most of them away, and then uses his tail to finish off the rest. However, this gives the Andras the chance he needs to fly around him to attack Ruby.

"You die today, Silver Eyed girl!" he roars.

Ruby turns around to see him coming, but is not fast enough to avoid the strike. However, Weiss suddenly appears and conjures up a glyph to block his sword, but can barely hold him back. Mikazuki goes to stop him, but then the Gusion appears and swings its axe at him, forcing him to block with his mace.

"An Akihiro fake," Mikazuki mutters.

The Andras roars and breaks through Weiss' glyph, smashing his sword into the ground, the shockwave blowing Ruby and Weiss back. The two struggle to get up and see the Andras roar as he readies his sword to attack again. At this, Weiss becomes worried.

" _…Agnika…"_ she thinks.

…

A pair of red eyes suddenly light up as mechanical sounds are heard.

…

Back in the fight, Sienna stays to the rear as her remaining guards fire off their rifles at the lesser Grimm that are coming at them.

 _"This is madness! A talking Grimm, and these new monstrosities…There's no way we can win at this rate,"_ she thinks.

Raven and Qrow continue to fight against the Hashmal, but are doing little damage to it.

"Can't you have Mikazuki fight this thing?!" Raven says before she jumps back to avoid getting crushed under the Hashmal's feet.

"He's kind of busy at the moment!" Qrow replies as he fires off a few more shots at the Hashmal.

Raven glances back, seeing Mikazuki fighting alongside Ruby and Weiss against the Andras and the Gusion. Mikazuki is holding his own, but Ruby and Weiss are getting pushed back, and since Mikazuki can't reactivate his Type-E system for a while longer, they were in some trouble. Raven looks down in thought before she narrows her eyes.

 _"I know I'm going to regret this, but it can't be helped,"_ Raven thinks before suddenly…her eyes start to glow.

Qrow notices this, "Raven, what are you…" he trails off.

"Like I said, we'll talk later," Raven says before she raises her hand and sends out a bolt of electricity at the Hashmal.

The attack hits its left side, staggering it a bit. Meanwhile, Qrow's eyes widen.

"You…You're the Spring Maiden?!" he yells.

"I'll explain later! Focus on the fight!" Raven yells back before she jumps into the air and conjures up a large katana blade made of ice to swing at the Hashmal, dealing a little more damage to its body.

"Fine, but we're going to have a serious chat about this when this is all over!" Qrow says before he runs up and fires off some shots at the Hashmal's head.

Blake and Ilia continue their fight with the Kimaris, who has now switched to its centaur form, using its legs to remain stable as it swings its shield around and thrusts its lance repeatedly at them. Blake jumps onto the lance at one point and when she gets close, she swings her sword at its face, only for the Kimaris to block with its shield. Ilia moves to its exposed flank and swings her electric whip at its side, but her whip gets caught when the Kimaris raises its front left leg and slams its foot down on the whip, trapping it. The Kimaris pushes Blake away and then turns its attention to Ilia. Ilia jumps back when the Kimaris attempts to skewer her, and has to go the retreat without her weapon until she can get it back. Meanwhile, Ghira gets into a clash of strength with the Flauros, but is getting pushed back. The Flauros then aims its cannons at him, forcing Ghira to head-butt him and then jumps back before the Flauros fires off its cannons. The attack narrowly misses Ghira, but the explosion still causes him some pain since it is so close.

"This isn't looking good," Ghira notes.

…

 **…Mach 1…Mach 2…Mach 3…**

…

Mikazuki swings his mace as the Gusion swings its axe in response, the two weapons clashing with a powerful shockwave. However, Mikazuki's superior strength pushes the Gusion back, and then he shoulder tackles him back a few feet. Mikazuki then releases his tail to attack from the side. The tail strikes the Gusion in the face, making it stagger, but then it brings out its extra claws again. Mikazuki charges at it with his mace raised high and then swings it down on the Gusion. The Gusion uses its axe and its claws to stop the attack, growling all the while. Mikazuki moves his left arm to fire off a few shots at its legs, making it stumble, and then kicks it away when he gets the chance. Mikazuki then looks back at Ruby and Weiss, who are still fighting the Andras. Ruby jumps up, swinging her scythe around at the Andras, but the Andras grabs her scythe and tosses her away before he fire odd some bone shards at Weiss. Weiss skates around the shots and goes to thrust her rapier at him, but he blocks the strike with his left arm and then sends out his tail to strike at Weiss' side before he swings his sword to land another blow that sends her to the ground. Ruby sees this and fires off a few shots at the Andras' back, but this only angers him.

"Silver Eyes," he growls and turns to rush at her again.

Ruby twirls her scythe around when he gets close, but when she swings her scythe at him, he easily catches the strike and then knees her in the gut. Andras then swings his sword and sends Ruby flying away until she lands on the ground hard. As she gets up, the Andras fires off some bone shards that deal more damage to her, taking out her aura and knocking her back to the ground. The Andras goes to finish Ruby off, but Weiss fires off some ice shards at his back that get his attention.

"Leave her alone!" she yells.

Andras growls, "Fine, you'll die first," he says and flies at her.

Back with the others, Mikazuki grabs the Gusion's skull and pulls him in for a head-butt and then sends out his tail to deflect a strike from one of its claws. The Gusion roars, but Mikazuki just swings his mace to knock him away. Thinking that he has a chance now, Mikazuki goes to help Ruby and Weiss, but finds the Flauros standing in his way. Mikazuki looks back and sees Ghira, alive, but badly hurt and most of the White Fang members either hurt or dead.

"Damn," he mutters, before getting ready to face the Flauros.

Weiss conjures up some Glyphs, some to block the Andras, and the others for her to move around the area. The Andras slices through her glyphs easily and continues towards her. Weiss uses her glyphs to move through the air to keep him from getting close, using her fire Dust to fire off some flame shots at him. The Andras blocks with his left arm and then fires off bone shards at her glyphs, breaking through them and eventually forcing Weiss off balance. The Andras uses this chance to grab her skull and slams her into the ground. Weiss groans and struggles to get up, only to see the Andras looming over her, sword raised high.

"First you, then the Silver-Eyed girl. Your time is up," the Andras growls.

Weiss looks behind him to see Ruby weakly life her head to look back at her, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

 _"I'm sorry…Ruby…"_ Weiss thinks before she closes her eyes.

…But then, out of nowhere, an explosion occurs in the ceiling as six blasts of blue energy fire through the smoke, all hitting the Andras and forcing him back. Weiss and Ruby look up and what they see is six larger versions of Penny's blades fly through the smoke and fire off more blue blasts of energy at the Andras, separating him from Weiss.

"WHAT?!" the Andras roars.

Weiss looks up, and her eyes widen. Something quickly moves through the smoke and slams into the Andras, crashing him into a wall. The figure flies out of the smoke and sends the swords to fire at the Lt.'s and the Hashmal, making them stagger from the surprise attacks. Everyone looks into the sky, and can see sunlight break through the holes in the ceiling. In the air…is Agnika Kaieru…with a whole new look.

His wings are a little larger now and look more like wings when the flying blades retreat and attach themselves to his wings (something like the Freedom Gundam's wings mixed with the Strike Freedom's). In the main section of the wings are a pair of large Dust revolver chambers like Weiss', where his cannons usually are. His legs are basically the same, only with a little more armor and some tinge of gold painted on the armor to match the white and blue. On his hips are his swords, both with Dust revolver chambers like the other pair, and the swords are holstered on some hip skirt armor with another pair of Dust revolver chambers (similar to the Freedom's). His shoulders are broader, and his arms are a little larger, closer to the size of Mikazuki's. On his head is a second V-fin coming on his original, but in gold (like the Strike Freedom's). Finally, on his chest is a golden eagle motif.

"…Agnika…" Weiss mutters in joy and awe.

"How are you still alive?!" the Andras roars.

Agnika looks at Weiss for a moment before he turns to the Andras.

"…Let's go…Gundam Bael Custos AQUILA!" he says, his eyes lighting up. "Feathers, fly!"

Agnika releases his swords and then draws out his own blades and flies at the Andras. The Andras responds in kind and their blades clash. However, the Dust chamber on Agnika's right sword spins and lands on ice, engulfing the blade in frost. The blade freezes the Andras' sword and then Agnika's left sword Dust chamber spins and lands on fire, engulfing it in flames. He swings his left sword upward to shatter the Andras' blade, and then kicks him away. Meanwhile, his flying swords fly around, firing off more blasts at the other Grimm, disorienting them and giving his allies a chance to regroup. Qrow and Raven continue their fight with the Hashmal who goes to swing its tail at them. However, Agnika's flying swords come together and start spinning like a buzz-saw and slice right through the end of the Hashmal's tail, taking out the bony blade on the end. The Hashmal screams in pain, giving Raven the chance to use her powers to send out a few bolts of lightning at it, dealing some more damage while Qrow uses his sword, now a scythe, to deal several blows on its legs. The swords separate and lay down a wall of gunfire at the Hashmal, offering them some support while avoiding the Hashmal's breathe attack.

Mikazuki charges at the Flauros, who fires off its cannons at him, but he flies around the shots and then smashes into the Flauros. He takes the Flauros by the leg and swings him around to throw him into the Gusion. With the both of them distracted, Mikazuki moves in and swings his mace, smashing the both of them into a nearby wall and then pours on more damage with his cannons. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss join up with Blake and Ilia and go up against the Kimaris. The four of them attack from different angles, forcing the Kimaris on the defensive. Blake attacks on its right side, dealing with the Kimaris' lance while Ilia occupies the shield. This gives Ruby and Weiss to attack at its rear flanks, using a pincer attack at its exposed back, and nailing a few hits on it. The Kimaris screams in pain, and then starts running to get some distance between them, only for Ghira to suddenly appear and shoulder tackle it to the ground. While he may still be hurt, he's still got some fight left in him.

Off to the side, Vernal watches all of this unfold while keeping Yang covered. A moment later, Yang's eyes open up and she sees the battle unfold before her.

"Huh? What's…" she trails off, still weak from before.

"Stay quiet. You need your strength. Just be glad that Raven showed up when she did, otherwise you'd be dead right now," Vernal says.

"My mom…saved me?" Yang asks.

"A couple of Ursai were about to kill you, but she stopped them. You can talk to her later about that. For now, stay down," Vernal says while keeping her guns out.

Yang looks on for a moment before she falls unconscious again. Back in the fight, Agnika and the Andras continue their fight in the air. The Andras fires off some bone shards, but Agnika slices through each of them and then aims all four of his cannons, with the Dust chambers landing on fire. He fires out four blasts of fire at the Andras, dealing some semi-heavy damage and forcing him to crash into the ground. Agnika then looks at the Hashmal and calls back his swords. The swords hover in front of him as he aims his blades at the Hashmal. The flying swords start spinning around each blade, three to a blade, and then the Dust chambers on the swords spin and land on wind Dust. Pulling a trigger on each blade, the swords shoot out a burst of wind, with the flying swords augmenting the power with blasts of their own. The torrent of wind hits the Hashmal and sends it crashing into the ground. When the Andras gets back up and sees this, he makes a decision.

"Arrgh! Retreat!" he orders the Grimm before he blows out a large cloud of black smoke to mask his escape.

When the smoke clears, everyone sees that the Andras and the Grimm have retreated. The battle is won.

"We…we did it?" Blake asks.

"Heh, looks like we did. And not a moment too soon," Qrow notes as he holsters his blade.

He looks at his sister, but she is already walking away to check on Yang, and lets a small sigh escape her lips. Sienna comes out from some cover and approaches the group. Ghira mainly.

"To think that what you said is true. A talking Grimm leading his kind to war against all of us," she says and then looks over as Agnika lands on the ground.

"It's the Devil!" one of the few White Fang survivors yells out as the remaining soldiers aim their weapons at him.

"Stand down! Lower your weapons!" Sienna orders them.

"But, High Leader-," they begin.

"If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead right now. Lower your weapons!" Sienna orders them again, and they obey. She then turns back to Ghira. "It seems I was wrong…about many things," she says, and then looks to Blake who joins her father. "Your words have made me realize a few things, Blake Belladonna. If we only focus on our anger, on the past, then we will never survive long enough to make any real progress. For saving my people today, and for making me realize my mistakes…the White Fang will join you in your alliance. Only together can we win this war," she says, and then kneels to Ghira. "And I would ask that you return to take back your place as leader of the White Fang. We would be better off with you leading us than I," she says.

"Rise, Sienna…We have been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. I think it is time for a new brotherhood. One truly dedicated to harmony and peace. For everyone," he says as Sienna stands back up and nods to him.

Mikazuki comes by and picks Yang up in his arms and carries her to the others as they all join up, "She'll need help," he says.

"Don't worry. The firecracker there is tough. She'll pull through," Qrow says before they all turn to look at Agnika and Weiss.

"It's good to see you again, Weiss. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back," Agnika says.

Weiss starts to tear up a bit, "I'm just glad you're back, you big dunce. It's not polite to make a girl worry," she says.

"Well…This time, I'm not going anywhere," Agnika replies.

Weiss then lets it all out and runs up to wrap her arms around Agnika's neck as she hugs him, one which he returns. The others can't help but smile at the display. Agnika Kaieru is back.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Agnika is back, baby! And better than ever. What do you guys think about his upgrades? For those of you wondering, Aquila is Latin for "eagle" making his name "the guardian of eagles" like Barbatos' name means "king of wolves". I wanted to do something like that because of some future plans for my story. Anyway, Agnika is back and the White Fang have joined the alliance. Raven has also revealed herself as the true Spring Maiden, so we'll see how that plays out. What awaits the group in the future? How will the Andras respond to this? Until then, please Read and review.**


	41. Chapter 41: Cleaning up the Mess

**Here we are at Chapter 41. Let's take care of a few loose ends from the last chapter. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 41. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41. Cleaning up the Mess**

After the Andras and his group left, and Weiss had her fateful reunion with Agnika, the group thought that it would be over. However, there are still some things to finish up.

"So, now that the White Fang has joined the alliance, it seems that I'll be busy with them and my people back in Vale. Sienna, I know that you want me to take over as high leader again, but that will have to wait. I am needed with my people that are still in Vale," Ghira says as everyone regroups and prepares for their departure.

"I understand. Until then, I will remain here to hold down the fort, so to speak. However, I think it would be best if I sent an envoy with you to help you with both the White Fang and the people of Menagerie…Ilia," Sienna says, turning to Ilia.

"Yes, Sienna?" Ilia stands at attention.

"I need you to go with Ghira and the others to Beacon. We'll need an envoy for our organization. Can I trust you to do this?" Sienna asks.

Ilia nods, "Of course, mam. It will be done," Ilia replies.

"However, it won't be so easy to convince the people that we are on their side. I am well aware that the White Fang have become rather extreme lately, and all under my command," Sienna says bitterly.

"The first step to correcting a mistake is admitting you made it. That is what's important right now. For now, we need the White Fang to help out with protecting Mistral here. If the people see that they have changed through their actions, it may go a long way into regaining their trust," Ghira says.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We'd better get back to Haven and report to Lionheart," Qrow says as he joins the conversation.

Just then, Ruby remembers something, "Oh my god! Haven! I gotta call Coco!" Ruby yells as she pulls out her scroll and dials a number. "Coco! Are you there?! What's going on?!" she yells.

"…Ruby, gezz. No need to shout. I'm okay," she hears Coco's voice on the other end.

"That's good, but what about Haven? Are the Grimm still attacking?!" Ruby asks.

"That's the weird thing…At first, they were coming at us with everything they had, and then the next, they just…retreated. Left this place like it was a shoe store closing down for good," Coco says.

"Really?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, some of the students were injured, and the school took some damage, but nothing major. I don't know what you did, but thanks. You guys really saved us out here. Look, I gotta help with the clean up here, so I'll talk to you later. See you when you get back," Coco says.

"Yeah, see you later," Ruby says and hangs up before breathing a huge sigh of relief. "Haven is okay. Some people were hurt, but it sounds like everything will be alright," she says.

"That's good," they hear and see Agnika and Weiss join them. "I think we can call this battle a victory for our side, now that the Grimm have retreated," Agnika says.

"Yeah. Sounds like the Andras only had them act as a diversion, and then they retreated when he ran away along with his group," Blake says as she walks over to them, followed by Mikazuki who is carrying Yang in his arms, and Raven and Vernal.

Qrow eyes Raven for a moment, but then remembers something, "But, that doesn't answer one question. Hey Sienna, how many members in your little group knew about this meeting?" he asks her.

"Not many, why?" she replies.

"That Adam Taurus guy knew about it and set up an ambush for us. Was he supposed to know about this meeting?" Qrow asks again.

"Actually…No…He wasn't supposed to know because I knew how he would react. I don't think someone else here told him. Only a few people that I trusted knew about the meeting. There were those that apparently were more loyal to him than me, but that still doesn't explain exactly how he found out," Sienaa says.

Ghira hums for a moment, but then looks to one of the White Fang members that was originally helping Adam, tending to one of the wounded.

"You there, I need to speak with you," Ghira says as he and Sienna walk to the Faunus.

The Faunus looks up at them and stands up, "Um, what?" he asks.

"Do you know how Adam Taurus learned about the meeting?" Sienna asks.

"Um, I…" the Faunus hesitates.

"I said, ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Sienna orders him.

"We…we gained this info from a Faunus that told us. He wasn't with the White Fang," the Faunus nervously asks.

"What Faunus?" Qrow says as he joins the coversation.

The Faunus was about to retort to a human, but the looks that Sienna and Ghira are giving him told him otherwise.

"It was a…lion Faunus. I think he was from…Haven," the Faunus admits.

This confused Sienna and Ghira, but Qrow remains still for a moment before his eyes widen, and then he grits his teeth in rage.

…

After a while, the group returned to Haven. The school is a mess, with some of the buildings showing some signs of exterior damage. Luckily, the main building and the tower are still intact. They look around and see several students laid out on sheets, being treated for any injuries they sustained from battle. Eventually, they find the members of Team CFVY in one area, with Velvet tending to an injury that Yatsuhashi sustained from the fight.

"Coco! Guys, you're okay!" Ruby cheers as she runs to them.

"Hey Ruby. Good to see you're alright," Coco says as she greets them.

"Yeah, we're okay. We took a bit of a beating, but luckily we managed to last long enough for the Grimm to retreat. What happened?" Coco asks.

"The Andras found us and attacked us while we were in the middle of our meeting with the White Fang. And he brought his new Grimm with him. We honestly thought we were goners…but then…" Ruby trails off as she looks back at Agnika who is with the others.

"Wait, is that Agnika? I thought he was still out of commission," Coco notes.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but his repairs and upgrades were completed in time and he arrived just in time to save us and force the Andras to retreat. I guess when it did, the rest of the Grimm went with it," Ruby says.

"Well, that's good to hear," Coco says, but then notices Yang in Mikazuki's arms, and missing her right arm. "What happened to Yang?" she asks, concerned.

Ruby looks sad at this, "She…was hurt during our meeting. A Faunus named Adam did it, but Mikazuki took care of him. They tell me she'll be okay though. Once we're back at Beacon, we'll get her some better medical help," Ruby says.

"Yang's always been a tough cookie. I'm sure she'll be fine," Coco says.

Just then, they notice Qrow walk straight past them, with an angry look on his face.

"Is…your uncle okay?" Coco asks slowly.

"I…don't know," Ruby wonders.

"Best to leave him be," Agnika says from behind them. "I know that look, that feeling in his eyes. Best to give him some space for now," he says.

But they weren't the only ones that watched Qrow go. Raven is also watching her brother go, and narrows her eyes.

…

A little later, back at Haven, Headmaster Lionheart is in his office, worried about the events that have just transpired.

 _"I don't understand. I sent the huntsmen to the meeting with the White Fang and helped lay a trap for them. I'm sure they wouldn't survive, so why did Lady Salem send her Grimm to attack the school? Have I outlived my usefulness to her? Did I do something wrong? And I still haven't been able to contact her? What must I do?"_ Lionheart worries.

Just then, he hears a knock at his door, "Uh, come in," he says, but the doors don't open. When he hears another knock on them, he begins to get annoyed. "Look, I don't have time for this. If it's not important, then leave if you don't want to come in," he says, but only gets another knock on the door. Lionheart gets up from his seat and walks to the doors. "Look, I told you, I don't have time for-," Lionheart says, but just as he opens the doors, he suddenly gets punched in the face and falls onto the floor. He rubs his cheek and looks up to see Qrow standing in the doorway, looking absolutely livid. "Q-Qrow! You're…alive? I-I feared the worst when the Grimm attacked the school. I thought that the same might have happened to you. What happened with the White Fang? Did the meeting go well?" he asks as he stands up. However, Qrow just closes the doors and then lunges at him and grabs his shirt before picking him up and slamming him against a wall. "Q-Qrow! What are you doing?!" Lionheart yells.

"It was YOU! You snitched about our meeting with the leader of the White Fang for an alliance! You set up an ambush for us!" Qrow yells.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Lionheart tries to retort.

"Adam Taurus knew about our meeting even though he wasn't supposed to and set a trap for us. One of his goons told us that he was informed by a lion Faunus from Haven. You," Qrow says, still plenty angry.

"I would never do such a thing. You've got it all wrong!" Lionheart defends himself.

"You were the only person from Haven that is a lion Faunus that I told about this meeting. How else would you explain how they knew?!" Qrow yells again.

"I…I…" Lionheart tries to retort again, but when he can't find an answer, he sighs in defeat. "Yes…I told them about the meeting," he confesses and then looks away in shame.

"WHY would you do that?!" Qrow screams.

"…Salem…" Lionheart says.

Qrow looks shocked at this confession and drops Lionheart onto the floor, "…What about Salem?" Qrow asks.

"I…I have…been working for her…for some time," Lionheart admits.

"You…what?" Qrow asks, even more stunned.

"I've been helping her here in Mistral. I helped her associate, Cinder Fall, get into Vale, and even made papers that would allow her to blend in as a student from Haven. I've also been helping her with…the huntsmen here in Mistral," Lionheart says, feeling even more ashamed.

"You…you have a seat on the council. The huntsmen…I…couldn't find any of them…Because you let her KILL them," Qrow realizes.

"You must understand, Qrow. We can't stop Salem. This war is proof of that. She's too powerful. She would've killed me if I didn't agree to help her. I'm sorry," Lionheart apologizes.

"You're sorry? My niece was almost killed because of you. She lost an ARM because of YOU! I almost lost my family because you threw us to the wolves…And all you can say is you're sorry?" Qrow seethes.

"I…I…" Lionheart trails off.

"Salem is dead, you idiot," Qrow admits.

Lionheart looks up, shocked at this, "W-What?" he asks.

"I said Salem is dead. She was killed by a Grimm she created called the Andras, and it took over as the new leader. That's when this war started. We've been gaining allies to deal with him and his cronies. That's what's been going on here lately," Qrow explains, still angry.

"So…So that's why she hasn't contacted me…I…Thank goodness…I can finally be free," Lionheart says in relief.

"No," Qrow says, getting his attention. "You think you can just get off with a free pass after what you've done? After all the lives you threw to the slaughter, just so you could keep breathing? You…You'll never be free," Qrow says.

"Qrow…I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm not proud of the actions I've taken for so long. Please, I can make it up to you. Just give me a chance to redeem myself," Lionheart pleads.

Qrow, however, can only look upon him in disgust, "You are responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people. The huntsmen, you students, almost getting my family killed. You sent them to an enemy that showed them no mercy and now you think you can beg for mercy for your own life? No…We're DONE," Qrow says and goes to leave, only to find Raven standing in the doorway, having heard just about everything. Qrow walks up beside her and glances at her. "Do what you want. I just…don't care right now," he mutters and then leaves, closing the door behind him.

Raven then turns to face Lionheart who stand up back on his feet, "Raven, please you must understand. I never wanted any of this to happen, but I had no choice," Lionheart pleads.

Raven slowly walks towards him, "Oh, I don't blame you for that. I once thought that we couldn't stop Salem either. If I were in your position, I probably would've done the same thing," Raven says, making Lionheart sigh in relief. "However…over these past few weeks, I've learned quite a few things. I've learned that Salem is dead, that she can be and was defeated. I've seen powers beyond what I could've never imagined with the Gundams. I've been beaten by a killing machine with the mind of a child. I've been chewed out by my former teammates, a Schnee brat, and my daughter on my actions. Most of all, I've come to realize…That maybe I was wrong. Survival is important…but what's the point if there is nothing to survive for? My tribe is gone, and my family practically hates me. Still, when I saw Yang hurt, I felt…angry. Angry that the people responsible. I know I have no right to feel that way. I have no right to be Yang's mother…But I'll be DAMNED if I don't at least try. I'm no saint, and I know I'm going to Hell for all the things I've done. But, that won't change the fact that I'll try to be there for her. To try to make things right. And I'll make things right…by starting with you," Raven says as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Raven…what are you talking about?" Lionheart asks worriedly.

"Adam Taurus may have been the one that that cut off Yang's arm, but YOU are the one that gave him the opportunity. Qrow may not like killing people…but you and I both know that I have no problem with that," Raven says as she draws her sword and walks closer to him.

"Raven, please, you must understand. I can still be useful. I'm the headmaster of Haven. I can still help you. I'll do whatever it takes," Lionheart says as he stumbles behind his desk.

"Oh, you'll do something for me…You can you die like the COWARD you are," Raven says darkly as her eyes glow with her Maiden powers.

…

The next day, when people wanted to talk to professor Lionheart, they found out that he had apparently hanged himself in his office during the attack on the school, with a note saying only that he was sorry left on his desk. Of course, there were those that were shocked and saddened by this, but in all honesty, there were others that didn't feel as bad. After all, he had been keeping himself cooped up in his office, making decisions that they knew were bad and costed the lives of many students, some of them close friends. They didn't want him to die like that, but they sure as Hell weren't going to lose sleep over him being gone either. Anyway, with the chaos of the Andras' attack now over, and reconstruction efforts now underway, Ruby's group decide that it is time to return to Beacon.

One of the airships preparing to take them home, Yang is laid out on a mat with a blanket over her. She slowly opens her eyes, groaning a little bit. She slowly moves her head to find Mikazuki standing outside the airship (no way he could fit inside), as if he was guarding her. The thought made her feel relieved in a way. She turns her head around and surprisingly finds her mother, sitting near her with her eyes closed, looking like she was sleeping.

"Finally awake, are you?" Raven says, opening her eyes and revealing that she was wide awake.

"What do you want?" Yang asks, not entirely in the mood to talk to her mother right now.

"Since you've been out of it for a while, I'll tell you what's been going down. Agnika is back," she says.

"Huh? Really?" Yang asks, stunned.

"Yes, and he's gotten some upgrades. The Andras and his cronies attacked during the meeting, and we were fighting them while you were unconscious. Luckily, Agnika came just in time and forced them to retreat. What's more, we now have the aid of the White Fang on our side, so things should start to look up, at least for here in Mistral. Haven was attacked during the meeting, but the Grimm left as soon as the Andras did. Although, professor Lionheart is dead," Raven notes as she glances away.

"Professor Lionheart…is dead?" Yang asks, even more stunned.

"Yeah, looks like he offed himself during the battle, so we'll never know why. But, there's nothing that can be done to change that. The school will have to find someone to take his place, and it will take some time to rebuild, but I'm sure they'll figure something out. For now, we're heading back to Beacon to plan our next move and get some rest. There are plenty of you guys that could use it," Raven notes.

Yang looks down and then looks at her missing right arm, and shows a sorrowful expression. Raven glances back at her and sees this and sighs.

"You'll be fine. You're stronger than this. You are my daughter after all," Raven says.

"You have no right to call me your daughter. You were never there for me when I needed you. And how can you say that? My arm is gone," Yang angrily retorts.

"You're right. It is gone, but limbs can be replaced. After all, General Ironwood has half of his body replaced with prosthetics, so one arm won't be that hard to replace…And you're right again. I don't have the right to call you my daughter. You can think of me however you want…But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to try to make amends, even if I fail to do so," Raven says as she looks right back at Yang. Yang appears a little surprised by this declaration, but turns her head away, still angry. Raven sighs, "And for your information, Mikazuki over there killed the Faunus that sliced your arm off. Apparently he was really angry about that. He seems quite protective of you," Raven says.

Yang's eyes widen a bit in surprise as she glance back at her mother, and then turns to look at the back of Mikazuki. Hearing that he got angry for her sake…it made her feel all warm inside.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. What, you thought I was going to let Lionheart live? HELL NO! As a martial artist, as a warrior, and as a man, if there is one thing I will NEVER tolerate, it's cowardice. He got what he deserved, just like in the show. Don't worry, they'll be more time for Agnika and Weiss in the next chapter. Anyway, things have calmed down in Mistral now, and the gang is heading back to Beacon. How will things turn out with all the new little events that have just transpired in this chapter? What awaits them in the future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	42. Chapter 42: Connected

**Here we are at Chapter 42. The next few chapters won't have much going on in regards to the war, but their ideas I want to get in here and out of the way, so there. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 42. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Connected**

The trip back to Beacon was quiet, and the group was mostly in high spirits. While there were a few things that happened, in the end, they completed their mission. As for who would take Lionheart's place as headmaster of Haven, they were told that a member of the faculty, someone named Uzumi ( **shout out to you, Czar Joseph)** they believe, and would work to fix the mess he made. Once they got back to Beacon, the students were allowed some time to rest while the adults debriefed Ozpin on the situation. Currently, Ozpin is in his office with Glynda, Qrow, Ghira, Kali, Amber, Raven, Mikazuki, and Agnika.

"So, Lionheart was a traitor all along. To think someone I had put so much trust into could betray us like this. Well it would explain a lot actually. Well, in any case, at least we now have the White Fang's cooperation in this conflict. That is a plus," Ozpin says.

"The White Fang has agreed to help out the efforts in Mistral, where most of their forces are currently stationed. It's the largest kingdom, and they'll need the extra support. Of their members is here as an emissary, and they have renamed me as their leader," Ghira explains.

"Yeah, and with Agnika back and better than ever, we now have a better chance of beating the Andras. He came after Ruby because he knew of her power. We better not let her go anywhere without ample backup, which means wherever she goes, her team and either Agnika or Mikazuki need to be with her. I almost lost Yang. I won't lose her," Qrow says.

"Agreed. We'll ensure Miss Rose is protected," Glynda says.

"Now then, onto another matter…" Ozpin begins and then looks at Raven. "Anything to explain Raven. Such as how you are in fact the true Spring Maiden, and not your cohort?" Ozpin asks.

Raven crosses her arms, and grunts, "I had Vernal act as a decoy in order to keep my identity a secret. This was all before Agnika showed up, and Salem ended up dead," she says.

"That's not the point. The previous Spring Maiden ran away from her responsibility, and was eventually picked up by a tribe of bandits. Your tribe. When Qrow came to your hideout, he didn't find the previous Spring Maiden there, and Vernal was pretending to be her, meaning that her powers had passed on and she was dead. What I want to know is…what happened to the last Spring Maiden. Did she fall in battle, or by other means?" Ozpin asks.

"What's it matter to you? She's gone, and her powers passed on to me. Nothing we can do about it now," Raven answers like she doesn't really care.

Qrow soon puts the pieces together, "Don't tell me you…how…how could you do that?!" he yells.

"…She was scared when we found her. Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned. She wasn't cut out for this world, and with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life. What I did was a mercy," Raven defends herself.

"That was not your decision to make. It was her life, her power, her CHOICE," Agnika argues.

"That really doesn't matter at this point. You still have the powers of the Spring Maiden on your side, and I've learned how to use them far better than the last Spring Maiden," Raven says.

"That's not the point! You killed the last Spring Maiden after you gained her trust, all so you could obtain her power. Do you have any idea how utterly despicable that is?!" Glynda yells.

"I really don't care what you think of me. I did what I had to do to survive, and to protect my tribe," Raven retorts.

"The Maidens' powers are meant to protect the world, not for one's own selfish interests. You don't deserve to wield those powers in the first place!" Amber adds.

Raven was slowly losing allies here, until…

"It doesn't matter," Mikazuki suddenly says from the sidelines.

"Mikazuki?" Agnika says.

"Back home, I had to kill a lot of people, even kids that were younger than me, just so I could live. I never once cried over their deaths, because if I didn't kill them, they would've killed me. You have to do what's necessary to survive. What's done is done, so stop crying about it. We have to keep moving forward, no matter what. I'll follow Orga's orders and keep moving, to live until I die and fight to the very end. I won't waist time like you guys are doing right now," Mikazuki says before he decides to leave.

"Mikazuki, it isn't that simple-," Glynda begins.

"Mikazuki has a point," Agnika interrupts her. "Believe me, I don't like this as much as you do, but we can't worry about the past now. We need to focus on what to do next. And that will include Raven by our side," he says and then faces Raven. "Just make sure to use that power properly from now on. Otherwise, you will answer to me," Agnika says and then makes his leave as well.

Raven leaves after him, leaving the others to figure out what to do next.

…

In the school infirmary, Yang Xiao Long rests in one of the beds, having gotten some proper medical treatment, and given medicine to help her sleep. A few minutes later, Mikazuki walks into the room to stand next to her bed, looking over her. He then turns his attention to her missing right arm, and then to his own right arm.

"Yang will be fine," he hears behind him and looks to see Agnika walking into the room. "A missing arm can be replaced in this world, and their technology in that regard may be better than the ones you've seen back on Mars. Luckily, Dr. Polendina, the man who helped with my repairs and upgrades, will be here for a few more days before he has to return to Atlas. He can help build a new arm for her, and then she can get back in the fight," Agnika explains.

Mikazuki looks between the two of them, and then a thought occurs, "Actually, I could I ask you about that?" he asks.

"Hmm?" Agnika hums.

…

The next day, Yang groans a bit as she slowly opens her eyes when the morning sunlight creeps its way into her room, forcing her to wake up. Sighing, Yang looks around to find herself still in the medical room.

"Good morning," she hears and looks to see her team along with Agnika walking into the room, the voice being Ruby's. "How are you feeling?" she asks as she walks up to her bed.

"Hey guys. I feel fine, considering the situation," Yang mutters a little bitterly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough. Then you'll be back in fighting shape," Ruby says.

"How can I fight with only one arm?" Yang asks.

"It seems you lost more than just an arm, considering you haven't noticed yet," Weiss says.

"Noticed what?" Yang says as she waves her arms up…wait…arms? Yang looks and finds a robotic right arm where her old one used to be. The arm is mainly white and gray, and her fingers being in gold. "What…in the world?" she wonders in shock.

"This is your new arm. Dr. Polendina made it for you," Blake says.

"Along with some help from Mikazuki," Agnika adds.

"Mikazuki?" Yang asks.

"Why don't you tell her?" Agnika says to someone behind him and in walks Mikazuki…without his right arm.

"Mikazuki, what happened to your arm?!" Yang asks.

Mikazuki points at her new arm, "It's right there. Though, it's actually your arm now," he says. Yang looks surprised at him and then examines her new arm again, now seeing the similarities. "I had Old Beard make it," Mikazuki says.

"Old Beard?" Yang asks.

Blake shakes her head, "He means Dr. Polendina. Mikazuki asked him to use his right arm to make you a new one. Apparently, Mikazuki is getting some upgrades like Agnika, and decided that you needed it more than he did for right now. We thought it was sweet," she explains.

"We'll leave you two alone for a little while. Mikazuki, when Dr. Polendina is ready for you, I'll come get you. See you later," Agnika says, and then the group, minus Mikazuki, leave the room.

When they are gone, Yang looks back at Mikazuki, "You…gave up for arm for me? Mikazuki…why?" she asks.

"Because you are my family. Why else?" Mikazuki says like it was not big deal.

Yang blushes from this, but smiles anyway, "Thanks, Mikazuki. I appreciate it," she says and inspects her arm again. _"A part of him is a part of me now. It's nice…to feel connected like this."_ She then looks back at Mikazuki. "Mikazuki, could you come closer for a second?" she asks. Mikazuki leans in closer, and Yang places her left hand on his face. "Um, just try and concentrate," Yang asks, though Mikazuki makes no motion at all. Yang then focuses her aura and closes her eyes. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee," she mutters and activates his aura.

Mikazuki looks at his left arm, now seeing a red aura around his body. He then notices how Yang looks exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he asks, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I just used my aura to activate yours. They said that your soul is in this body of yours. Our aura comes from our soul, so I thought it'd be worth a shot. Looks like it paid off, though now I'm really tired. Your aura is now your own though now, and soon enough, you'll unlock your semblance," Yang explains, breathing a little heavily.

"You should get some rest for right now. We'll talk later," he says.

"Yeah, I think I'll do it. I'll teach you more about it later. Goodnight," Yang says before she finally falls asleep from having used her aura to unlock his.

Mikazuki just watches over her while looking at his body, feeling something different about it now. Something…stronger.

…

Meanwhile, Ruby and Blake had left to go their way while Agnika and Weiss decided to get some fresh air at one of the school balconies.

"Mistral sure ended up being a lot more…exciting than I first anticipated," Weiss notes as she leans her arms on the railing.

"Well, from my experience, nothing ever goes according to plan. Let's just be glad that everything worked out in the end for the most part. We managed to beat back the Andras, and got the White Fang to join our side. At the very least, things in Mistral are looking up," Agnika notes.

"Things almost didn't go well because of the Grimm, but luckily you showed up just in the nick of time. You certainly have a penchant for the theatrical…I'm just glad you showed up when you did. I was really worried about you, you know," Weiss says.

Agnika kneels before Weiss, "I am deeply sorry for worrying you Weiss. Truth be told, I thought I was gone for good after my previous battle with the Andras. Even when my body was restored, which I could somehow notice, I felt like I was stuck in darkness. And yet, you know what helped me wake up?" he asks.

"What?" Weiss asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You…Your silent prayer helped me regain myself, and be able to fight again. That's how I was able to fight again, to find you even when you were in another kingdom. It was only because of you that I am still here right now," Agnika answers.

Weiss widens her eyes a bit and blushes a deep red, and then smiles, "I'm…happy to hear that, Agnika," she says, but then gets an idea. "You said that your souls dwells within tyhis body, and that's how you can move it, right?" she asks, to which Agnika nods. "Then let me try something. I need you to focus, and close your eyes," she requests.

"Um, the first I can do, but as for the second, I have no eyelids," Agnika points out.

"Oh, um, right….Okay, just, um, improvise," Weiss says.

Agnika inclines his head to the left, but goes along with it and his eyes dim, as if they've been shut off. Weiss places her hand on the side of his face and focuses her aura.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee,"Weiss mutters as she focuses her aura towards Agnika.

Agnika's eyes light up again, and he sees a white aura around his body, and can feel the energy coursing through his body. Weis stumbles a bit, but Agnima helps her regain her footing.

"Is this…my aura?" Agnika asks.

"Yes, I used my aura to unlock yours, but now your power is your own. I can feel it. Your aura, it feels…bright," she says softly.

"Why would you do this for me?" he asks, curious.

"After what happened to you before, I wanted to take some extra precautions. This will make you even stronger than you are now. All that's left is to activate your semblance, though you'll have to figure out that one on your own," Weiss explains.

"I see…Thank you Weiss. This will most certainly come in handy," Agnika notes.

"It will take some time, but you'll get the hang of it in no time, I'm sure," Weiss says.

If Agnika had a mouth, he'd be smiling, "Thank you Weiss, but if I happen to have more questions regarding aura and semblances, would you be willing to teach me?" he asks.

Weiss smiles brightly at this, "Y-Yes, of course I would. Anything to help you out Agnika," she says.

…

Later in the day, Mikazuki returns to Agnika's station, where Dr. Polendina and Agnika are waiting for him. Penny had already left a while ago to spend some time with Ruby and Blake was with her family. Meanwhile, Weiss was with Yang.

"Ah, Mikazuki. Good for you to come. Are you ready for the procedure?" Agnika asks.

"Yeah. This is supposed to make me stronger, right?" Mikazuki asks.

"Indeed. Luckily, this won't take long. I've become quite familiar with how this system works, and you don't need repairs, just upgrades. That'll take less time. Plus, I'll have Mr. Kaieru here to assist me. Come now, let us begin," Dr. Polendina says.

Mikazuki lies down on the table and the station's mechanical arms begin to move above him.

"You shouldn't really feel anything, but let us know if something feels off," Agnika says.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Mikazuki replies.

The machines begin their work, first with replacing the right arm he gave up for Yang, then they begin working on upgrading his body. Dr. Polendina focuses on the monitors, overlooking the data and progress, and Agnika focuses on the actual operation. Throughout the whole thing, Mikazuki doesn't make a single sound. It was just like when he got the Alaya-Vinjana surgery, he never cried once. After a little over an hour of work, the machines finish doing their job and pull back. Dr. Polendina checks to make sure everything is alright while Agnika looks over Mikazuki.

"Mikazuki, how do you feel?" Agnika sks.

A moment later, Mikazuki's eyes light back up, "I feel…fine. Feels a little different, but it doesn't feel bad. Like how when I first started piloting the Barbatos Lupus Rex," Mikazuki says as he stands up.

Dr. Polendina and Agnika take a good look at his new body. The head hasn't change much, though the horns on his head are a tad bit longer. The shoulders have three small gold spikes on them for shoulder tackles. In the arms are a pair of revolving Dust chambers for his cannons, and for his claws. They also have small curved gold blades across them for when he attacks with his claws. When he checks his sub-arms, they are a little bigger than before and more flexible, and the hands on the arms now have small claws. His hip armor with his thrusters are a little bigger now, thus giving him greater boost power. His feet now have three clawed toes rather than two. His tail is much larger now, and sharper, with three small revolving Dust chambers in it. On his chest is a small, golden Tekkadan symbol. His mace also got upgraded, with small pits in the side of it, and a large revolving Dust chamber in the center. If he was dangerous before, now he's a catastrophe in Gundam form.

"How does it feel, Mikazuki?" Agnika asks.

Mikazuki flexes his limbs and body around, "It feels fine. I can feel all the new additions you gave to Barbatos. It won't be a problem," he says.

"Good, though now with this new body, I believe it is only fitting that you give it a new name. How does Barbatos Lupus Rex MK. II sound?" Dr. Polendina asks.

"Too long," Mikazuki notes, and then thinks about it.

"Actually, how about…Solis?" Agnika suggests.

"Solis? What's that?" Mikazuki asks.

"Solis is Latin for 'sun'. Gundam Barbatos Solis Rex, the 'king of suns'. I think it would go well with this new body of yours," Agnika says.

"Solis…I like it. We'll go with that," Mikazuki agrees.

"Good. Welcome to the fold, Mikazuki Augus, and Gundam Barbatos Solis Rex," Agnika says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. So Agnika and Mikazuki now have their auras unlocked, and Mikazuki got his upgrades. I already have their semblances planned out, but you guys won't see them for a while. As for Barbatos' new name, can you guess where I got the inspiration for it, and what you think about it? As for Mikazuki's upgrades, you'll see what they can do in the next chapter; I have something special planned. What awaits our heroes in the future? Until then please Read and Review.**

 **P.S.: I've been watching the new Gundam Build Divers series (loving it) and I can't help but feel like Riku reminds me a little bit of Mikazuki or his son, Akatsuki. Not with their personalities, but with how their eyes and youthful expressions look somewhat similar. Whenever I see Riku, I just feel like he looks a little like them. Has this ever happened to anyone else watching the series? Let me know what you think about it.**


	43. Chapter 43: Gundam Fight! Ready! GO!

**Here we are at Chapter 43. Time for a special match for all you guys reading this story. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 43. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Gundam Fight! Ready! GO!**

"Well, now that you're upgrades are done, I suppose there's not much else for me to do here. General Ironwood will be expecting me back soon to help out back in Atlas," Dr. Polendina says.

"We won't keep you here any longer than necessary, Dr. Thank you for your help with myself, Mikazuki, and with Yang Xiao Long. I truly appreciate it," Agnika thanks him.

"Oh, it was nothing at all. I actually enjoyed the experience and learned quite a lot. It was most invigorating," Dr. Polendina replies.

"So now what? See what Barbatos can do now?" Mikazuki asks.

"Well, a field test would be a good chance to see how the upgrades will work. I can get some data on them for future reference. Maybe some Grimm will do the trick," Dr. Polendina says.

"Actually, I have a better idea. It has been some time since I had a good sparring match that didn't involve my life being on the line. Mikazuki, would you care to test your new abilities against me?" Agnika offers.

Mikazuki thinks about it, "Hmmm…Okay," he says like it's no big deal.

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea. Between the two of you, everything in sight might get demolished. And I just finished working on you two. I'd rather not go through all that time repairing you two after only a few days have passed since the first time," Dr. Polendina worries.

"I don't think that will be a problem. We'll battle in the Emerald forest. Grimm activity has been low there as of late, and this way there won't be anyone or any buildings nearby that might get caught in the crossfire. As for ourselves, Weiss and Yang helped unlock our auras. This will give us ample protection for a time from any damage. In the Vytal Festival tournament, one of the rules was that in the fights, when someone's aura drops into the red zone, they are eliminated. We can fight like that, until one of us has our aura in the red, or one of us makes the other concede the match. Sound good, Mikazuki?" Agniks suggests.

"Works for me," Mikazuki replies.

"Then it's settled. We'll have our match tomorrow at noon. See you then, Mikazuki," Agnika says before taking his leave.

…

The next day came by fast, as did an audience. Word about the Gundam fight got around faster than anyone could've predicted, and so any students and faculty that were still at the school wanted to watch it. To ensure that no one would be in danger of getting hurt, Ozpin set up cameras to show the fight in the auditorium. He thought the fight would be a good learning experience for the students and that they deserve to enjoy themselves a bit after fighting life-threatening battles for so long. The members of Team RWBY, JNPR, and others along with some of the school faculty, all sat in the auditorium as the match gets underway. The giant screens come online and everyone can see Agnika and Mikazuki, already in the Emerald Forest, near the cliffs, preparing for battle. Immediately, Team RWBY notice Mikazuki's upgrades.

"WOW! Mikazuki looks so cool. Oh I can't wait to see what kind of new weapons he has now!" Ruby cheers with stars in her eyes, and in her chibi form for a moment.

Yang has a similar reaction, "Mikazuki looks so…DAMN," she mutters will unconsciously holding her right arm, the one that was once Mikazuki's.

"It doesn't matter. I know Agnika will win this match," Weiss says.

"Are you sure? Mikazuki looks even tougher than his previous form, and we've all seen the destruction he was able to do back then," Blake notes.

"Alright everyone, who will win: Agnika or Mikazuki?! Place your bets!" Nora shouts out as she takes advantage of this situation.

Immediately, people were getting in on it and making their bets about who would win.

Ren just shakes his head, "There she goes again," he notes, while Jaune and Pyrrha laugh nervously.

…

Back in the Emerald Forest, the two Gundams prepare to fight. Each one checking their systems while Mikazuki goes over his new upgrades.

 _"I have no idea what kind of upgrades Dr. Polendina performed on Mikazuki, other than what I can visually see. That'll put me at a disadvantage. However, he doesn't really know what he can do now either, so that should even it out. Still, I'll need to keep my guard up,"_ Agnika thinks as he eyes Mikazuki.

"Ready, Agnika?" Mikazuki calls out.

"Yes, Mikazuki. Remember, only until one of us has our aura reduced to the red zone, or one makes the other concede. This isn't a battle to kill, okay?" Agnika asks.

"Got it. No problem. It'll be just like back home," Mikazuki replies.

 **[Re:Creators OST Layers Begin]**

"Very well, let us begin…Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos Aquila," Agnika says as he draws his swords and takes a combat stance.

"Mikazuki Augus. Gundam Barbatos Solis Rex," Mikazuki says as he readies his mace.

3…2…1…

"Let's go," they both say and the match begins.

Both fighters fly at each other at incredible speed. When they get close, the two clash with their weapons, pushing against each other. However, Mikazuki pushes Agnika further back since he possesses greater strength. Seeing that he can't win in a contest of strength, Agnika decides to use his speed to his advantage and jumps back from Mikazuki. He then flies around and slashes down his right sword at Mikazuki's left flank. However, Mikazuki blocks the strike with the small blades on his left arm. He then swings his mace at him, knocking him back. Agnika fires off all four of his cannons at Mikazuki, but he blocks the shots with his mace. He then goes back on the offensive and flies into the air after Agnika. Mikazuki fires off his left arm cannon, with the Dust chamber switched to the fire Dust chamber. Agnika flies around a few shots while using his swords to deflect the rest.

"Huh, that's pretty cool," Mikazuki notes about the Dust rounds.

Agnika flies in at Mikazuki, using the Dust in his swords to encase the right and left blades in fire and lightning respectively. Mikazuki comes at him with his mace, clashing against the Dust charged weapons. Deciding to even the playing field, Mikazuki activates the Dust chamber in his mace, landing on the air Dust chamber. Powerful wind currents encase his mace, blowing out against the flames and lightning. He then uses the Dust chamber in his left arm, ending on the ice chamber, and his claws get encased in ice. He swings his claw at Agnika, forcing him to block with his right sword, only to see a part of his sword get ice on it. This forces him to fly back.

 _"Well, that's new,"_ Agnika notes. The two land back on the ground. "Feathers, fly!" Agnika says and sends out his sword bits.

The sword bits start firing off at Mikazuki, making him use his mace to block the shots. The blades then start spinning together and attack him directly. Mikazuki fires off more cannon shots, but they slice through them. Mikazuki then swings his mace, knocking them all back. Agnika controls his sword bits to prepare another attack on Mikazuki. However, Mikazuki then activates his new tail blade, which separates into three sections and they all launch together, revealing he now has not one tail blade, but THREE. The three tail blades fly through the air, knocking out all of Agnika's sword bits and making them retreat back into his wings. Agnika looks to see the tails suspended over Mikazuki, ready to attack again. Agnika engages his thrusters, blowing up dust and smoke to mask his presence. Amidst the smoke, Agnika fires off his four cannons again, though Mikazuki's tails deflect each shot. Agnika then rushes him, sending out his sword bits again. Two swords each take a tail, while Agnika goes after Mikazuki. Agnika swings his swords at Mikazuki, who uses his mace to block the strikes before he retaliates with a large swing of his weapon. Agnika blocks the strike with his blades, sliding back just a little bit from the strike. Above them, Mikazuki's tails keeping trying to go after Agnika, only for the sword bits to keep getting in their way. Mikazuki notices this, and activates the Dust chambers in his tails. Each of them land on the air Dust chamber, and send out gusts of wind to blow back the sword bits. Agnika controls his sword bits to regain themselves and fire off at Mikazuki when he jumps back.

 _"Even though this is his first time using these new abilities, he fights as if he has mastered them already. Mikazuki is quite the warrior, indeed,"_ Agnika notes.

Mikazuki sends out his tails again, while Agnika flies back into the air to avoid them. He swings his left blade around at one, followed by a downward swing with his right sword at a second, and then kicks the third one away. Mikazuki flies up after him and Agnika swings his right sword down at him. However, Mikazuki grabs it with his left sub-arm, having enough strength to hold it back. Mikazuki raises his mace high and swings it down on Agnika, but Agnika counters with a left drill spike colliding against it. After that attack, Agnika aims his upper cannons at Mikazuki, while Mikazuki aims his left arm cannon right back at him. They both fire off a few shots, both landing hits and making them separate from each other again. Agnika sends out his sword bits again, firing off a swarm of shots in conjunction with his four cannons. Mikazuki flies around, evading the shots, before he goes back on the offensive with his tail blades. The three tail blades start spinning around each other like a drill as they come at Agnika. Agnika has his sword bits do the same and go at them in the same fashion. The two attacks collide, forcing all the mobile weapons to fly back and return to Mikazuki and Agnika. Mikazuki is the first to jump back at Agnika, who responds in kind. Agnika throws a right drill spike at Mikazuki, but he blocks it with his mace. Mikazuki pushes it away and counters with a left claw strike at Agnika, how parries the attack with his right sword. Agnika goes in with his left sword, but Mikazuki's mace blocks the strike. With their main weapons preoccupied, both fighters reel their heads back before both decided to head-butt the other, their foreheads clashing against one another.

Agnika activates his thrusters, and begins to push Mikazuki back, but Mikazuki clamps his feet down into the ground, stopping him in place. Mikazuki then uses both his sub-arms to grab onto Agnika's arms, and throws him away a few feet. Mikazuki charges at Agnika again, and thrusts his mace at him. Agnika thrusts both of his swords at the same point, and the three weapons collide. But then, Mikazuki activates his pile bunker in his mace, using the surprise attack to make Agnika stagger back. However, Agnika uses his thruster to push him back, allowing him to kick the mace out of his way and throw a punch at Mikazuki's face. The attack hits, and Mikazuki shakes it off before he grabs Agnika's arm and throws him away again. Agnika lands on his feet and activates his sword bits again, and has them rotate around his swords. The Dust chambers in the swords rotate and both land on ice. Meanwhile, Mikazuki has the Dust chamber in his mace rotate to fire, and then raises it up high with both of his hands. Agnika fires off two strong blasts of ice at Mikazuki, while Mikazuki smashes his mace into the ground, sending out a surge of flames at Agnika. The two blasts collide, sending out a massive explosion of fire and ice, along with a powerful shockwave that shakes the entire area around them. When the smoke clears, a huge crater is left where the two attacks collided.

 **[Re:Creators OST Layers Ends]**

"You're good," Mikazuki notes.

"As are you, Mikazuki. I must admit it has been far too long since I've been in a fight that didn't involve a war or having to kill my opponent. Plus, it's been a long time since I've had a good form of training or a good sparring partner. I'm actually a little excited about it, to be honest," Agnika replies.

"Feels no different to me," Mikazuki replies.

"I see. Well I think it's time to kick it up a notch," Agnika says as his eyes begin to change color.

Mikazuki's does the same, but then…

"That's enough," they hear and look up to see Ozpin standing on the cliffs, with a microphone in his hands. "While I'm sure you two, along with everyone else watching would like this match to continue, if you go even further than what you've done already, and the Emerald Forest may end up being destroyed before you're done. I'd like to keep that from happening if you don't mind," he calls out.

Agnika and Mikazuki look at each for a moment, and then ease up on their systems, and lower their weapons.

"Very well, we'll just call this match a draw. That should be enough for now. Thank you for the opportunity to have this match with you, Mikazuki Augus. It has been quite exhilarating," Agnika says as he bows to him.

Mikazuki shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, no problem. Can't get rusty, now can I?" he replies.

…

Back at Beacon, all the students in the auditorium stare, jaw-dropped, eyes wide, and in awe at the spectacle they just witnessed.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby shouts. "All their weapons, and how they fought, and their weapons, and those attacks with the Dust, and those weapons! It was so awesome!" she shouts again.

"Yeah, they're awesome. We get it," Blake deadpans while covering her bow and cat ears from Ruby's shouting.

"Damn, if Professor Ozpin didn't stop the match when he did, I'd bet Mikazuki would've destroyed the entire forest before taking down Agnika," Yang says.

"What?! Mikazuki is good, but Agnika has more discipline and experience. There's no way he would've lost to Mikazuki. That was a draw at best," Weiss retorts.

Jaune laughs nervously, "Yeah, I'm just really glad they're on our side," he says.

"Indeed," Pyrrha adds.

"Come on, let's be the first to welcome them back," Ruby says before she grabs Blake's hand and pulls her along.

"R-Ruby, slow down," Blake says, blushing a little bit, but going along with it anyway.

The rest of the group leave as well along with the other students. However, behind everyone, Ilia first watches Blake and Ruby leave, and then turns to the monitors that are still focused on Agnika and Mikazuki.

 _"Had the White Fang gone along with Adam's plan, we would've faced those damn things eventually…and we would've lost. Guess it's a good thing we're on the same side now. Guess I made the right choice to trust Blake,"_ she thinks before leaving.

…

Later that evening, Agnika and Mikazuki are back in his station, going over data sent by allies from across the planet on battles taking place outside the kingdom.

"Things seems to be at a stalemate for now on both sides. Things in Vale and Atlas have been pretty calm, for war standards. Atlas has kept the Grimm back due to their advanced weapons. Vacuo is the only one that seems to be having some trouble due to conflicting agendas there. Then again, without much law and order there, and with the large criminal underground there as well, that is to be expected. Too many people fighting for themselves, rather than for each other. Meanwhile, in Mistral, reports have been coming in about White Fang members returning some of the resources they stole back to the populace, and have dealt in a few battles with the Grimm. Things in Mistral are starting to get better. But, who knows how long that will last?" Agnika says.

"Anyone who gets in my way, I'll make them disappear," Mikazuki says.

"As I'm sure you will. For now though, we must be cautious. The Andras has been pushed back, but that won't last forever. He's smart, and I'm sure he'll make his next move soon," Agnika says. Just then, Dr. Polendina and Penny walk into the room. "Ah, Dr. Polendina, did you enjoy the match?" he asks.

"Yes, it was incredible to see your new upgrades in action. I believe I learned a few things from them. Sadly, this is where we must part. I am needed back in Atlas right away, so my daughter and I will be going. It has been a pleasure to meet the both of you, Agnika Kaieru and Mikazuki Augus," Dr. Polendina says.

"It has been an honor, Dr. Polendina. To you as well, Miss Penny," Agnika says, while Mikazuki just nods to them.

"Yeah, it was fun. Say hi to Ruby and the others for me," Penny waves to them.

The two then take their leave to start their trip back to Atlas. With that all said and done, the two continue their work on the war effort.

…

Meanwhile, Team RWBY is in the cafeteria getting some dinner.

"It sure is nice to get something to eat. Watching that fight got me all riled up a bit," Yang says.

"I see you're getting used to the new arm rather quickly Yang. That's good to see," Weiss notes.

Yang stops her eating and smiles affectionately at her new arm, "Yeah, well, I can't just sit around, doing nothing while everyone else fights in this war. Besides, this was once Mikazuki's arm…so, yeah. Of course I'd want to get used to it as soon as possible. It…connects me to him in a way," Yang says softly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ruby mutters while making kissy faces.

Yang blushes at this, "Oh, shut up. Not like you're any different with Blake here," Yang points out.

This makes both Ruby and Blake blush, "W-W-Well, it's not like we're…not dating. We've just been busy, and…stuff," Ruby tries to retort.

"It's fine you two. Stuff like that is a nice distraction from the war. We could all use it," Weiss says.

"…Yeah, thanks Weiss. Though I don't really view Blake as a distraction," Ruby says as she scoot closer to lean in on Blake, making her blush a little more.

What they don't know is that a certain chameleon Faunus is watching this, and starts to grit her teeth.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. A special fight to show off Mikazuki's new abilities. What do you think about them? And no, Agnika and Mikazuki haven't showed everything they've got just yet. For another matter, it looks like things may get complicated between Ruby, Blake, and Ilia. Anyway, how will that little love story transpire? How will things go in the future of the war? Until then, please Read and review.**


	44. Chapter 44: Jealousy

**Here we are at Chapter 44. Let's get some focus in on Ruby and Blake in this chapter. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 44. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Jealousy**

It's been some time since Agnika and Mikazuki's little sparring match in the Emerald Forest, and things have been relatively quiet, at least for war standards. Agnika and Mikazuki have gone on missions across the continent, and a few beyond that. However, Ozpin made sure that at least one of them was with Ruby wherever she may be. If the Andras came after her once, then he'll likely come after her again. However, they know that he wouldn't go after her while she was at Beacon since the academy was too heavily defended. That would mean they would have to be careful when she went out on missions with her team.

Currently, Team RWBY, along with Agnika, are returning from a search and destroy mission far south from Vale. Their airship lands at the landing zone in front of the school and the group leave the airship, with Agnika landing next to them.

"Well, that mission wasn't too difficult," Ruby notes.

"Yeah, we managed to take care of those Grimm before they became too large of a force to deal with. It will hopefully be some time before they can regroup for another offensive," Weiss says.

"Indeed. Every victory we gain from the enemy brings us closer to ending this war," Agnika says.

"By the way, Yang, how's your new arm holding up?" Blake asks her partner.

Yang flexes her metal arm around, "It feels great. I'm surprised by how light it is, and yet it's so strong. They did a real good job making this thing. The built in cannon in the arm is pretty strong too. I know because it's smaller, it's not as strong as strong as the ones that Mikazuki uses, but to see that it still packs a punch makes me wonder how strong the original was exactly," Yang says.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm just glad to see you back in action, Sis," Ruby says.

Just then, Blake notices Ilia approaching them, "Hey Ilia," she greets her.

"Hey, Blake. How was the mission?" she asks.

"It went fine. Luckily, the Grimm weren't near any villages so we didn't have to worry about people getting hurt. We just have to take care of our report to Ozpin and then we're gonna get some rest. Any news from Sienna?" Blake asks.

"Yes. She was just speaking to your father and the headmaster. Things have been a little tough for the White Fang in Mistral, considering that the authorities still don't trust them, as do the people. But, I can sort of understand, given our previous…actions," Ilia replies, showing a little shame at her last words.

"We all knew that would happen. That's what makes it important for the White Fang to show the people that they have truly changed for the better. The more good they do now, the better it will be for them in the near future. It won't be easy, and it won't be quick, but as long as they learn from their mistakes and keep at it, the people will come to trust them," Blake eases her worries.

Ilia smiles at this, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Blake. Listen, are you busy later? I was hoping we could chat after not seeing each other for so long," Ilia asks.

"Well, I-," Blake begins.

"Blake! Come on, we have to report to Professor Ozpin!" Ruby calls out, her and the rest of the team ahead of Blake and Ilia.

Blake looks back at Ilia, "Oh, uh, sorry Ilia. I gotta go. We'll talk later, don't worry," Blake says before she runs ahead to regroup with her team.

Ilia weakly waves back to her, "Oh, right…Yeah. See you later," Ilia says, her voice dropping.

Ilia then watches as they leave, first keeping her eyes on Blake, and then turning her attention to Ruby, and her expression darkens a bit.

…

After giving their report, Team RWBY return to their dorm to put their things away while Agnika returns to his station. After that, the group head off in different directions to rest in their own way. Weiss went to spend time with Agnika. Yang went to the training room with Mikazuki, Ruby went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, and finally, Blake went to the library. It has been some time since she was able to get some quality reading done, and she wanted to get at least a small part of her old life back before this war began. In the library, Blake managed to find one spot on the second floor, in the southernmost part of the library. She sits at one table, book in her hands and enjoying at least some quiet considering there are a lot more people here than there used to be. She spends the next few minutes reading peacefully, until…

'I figured I'd find you here," Blake looks up to see Ilia, carrying one cup of tea in each hand. "You always were a bookworm," she says, placing one tea cup in front of her and sitting across from Blake with her own.

Blake accepts the tea and takes a sip from it, "Ah, thanks Ilia. It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy myself like this. This war hasn't made it easy, on anyone really," she says.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Ilia replies.

"So, how have you been? Adjusting to Beacon okay?" Blake asks.

"It's been…a process. Being around so many humans makes me uneasy. Though I'm trying not to cause a problem for everyone here," Ilia replies before sipping her tea.

"It will take time. It took me some time when I first came here. Luckily, I had friends to help me out, even after they learned of my past," Blake says.

Ilia looks down at her tea, "Yeah…" she trails off for a moment, making Blake raise an eyebrow. "Blake…isn't it…weird…being the only Faunus on a team? Especially one with people like Weiss Schnee?" Ilia asks.

Blake sighs, "Believe me, it wasn't easy, and Weiss and I certainly went through some stuff in the beginning, but luckily, I had help. Yang was always supportive, and Ruby never doubted me because she still believed I was her friend. I will always be grateful to her for that. As for Weiss, she has definitely matured since we became a team, and has come to realize that the Faunus aren't bad people, and that she was wrong about a lot of things. She's a much better person now. Ruby helped out with that, too. It was thanks to Agnika that Weiss didn't become like her father. He taught her what was important. Just as Ruby did," Blake explains.

Ilia stares at her cup, "Yeah…Ruby…What is she like?" Ilia asks.

"Ruby is…incredible. She is younger than all of us, and maybe a little naïve too, but even after everything she's seen, everything she's faced, she still moves forward. She stays true to herself and true to what she believes in. She wanted to become a huntress, not because of the glory, the money, the fighting, or any of that. She wanted to become a huntress purely because she wants to help people. I've never met anyone as kind and as pure as her. Even after she learned about who I was and about my past, she still treasured me as a friend. We've become close since then," Blake describes her leader.

Then Ilia gets really serious, "And how close are you two?" Ilia asks.

Blake seems a bit taken aback by this, "What do you mean exactly?" she asks, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Noticing this, Ilia starts to get a little irritated, "I mean, are you dating a HUMAN? I overheard you two at the cafeteria the other day. You guys seem way too close to be just friends. When did that happen?" Ilia asks.

Blake sighs, "I don't really know when it happened exactly. I guess it just started after we went to Menagerie a while back to help my father and his people. Some things happened, and Ruby got hurt. I was just so worried for her then. After that, I would always want to be close to her to protect her, and apparently she felt the same way. She thought that something was wrong with her when she got angry at Sun when he tried to flirt with me-," Blake begins.

"Who tried to flirt with you?!" Ilia quietly yells, her skin changing color to red and her hair to yellow for a moment before she calms down and her colors return to normal.

"Sun is a friend from Haven. But that's all he is, a friend. I have no romantic interest in him. As I was saying, when we came to Mistral to look for the White Fang, Ruby and I had a talk about how we've been feeling about each other recently. It was during that talk that I helped Ruby realize that nothing is wrong with her, and that we both care about each other, as possibly more than friends. With the way things are right now with the war, we're taking things slow…However, I've felt happier since then for some reason. All I can say is that I really enjoy being with Ruby. Where this relationship goes, we don't know. But we'll see where it leads together," Blake explains, a smile on her face.

However, her words only seem to add more fuel to the fire as Ilia is doing everything she can to contain her anger, and failing.

"Why would you do that?!" Ilia asks, her voice a little louder now.

"I-I don't understand," Blake asks, stunned by Ilia's outburst.

"Why would you date a human?! I understand that we're trying to become true equals with them now, and I want that, but even still, a human and a Faunus dating each other is ridiculous," Ilia explains.

Blake starts to get upset at this, "I don't see anything ridiculous about it, Ilia. We like each other, and our friends are supportive of our relationship. Yes, there may be people who don't approve, but that's only because they don't know Ruby like I do," Blake retorts.

"And how do you know she's not just using you?! What if she's been lying to you this whole time," Ilia counters.

"Oh please, no offense to her, but Ruby has never been good at keeping secrets. And she is not up to anything. If anything, I'd be more likely to be up to something. I don't appreciate these accusations you're making of her, Ilia. I thought you were better than that," Blake says and then gets up. "If you really want to know more about Ruby, then go talk to her and have a civilized conversation. I promise you she is a good person," Blake says and then leaves.

Ilia watches her leave, and then grits her teeth in anger, _"Fine. If Blake wants me to talk to this human girl, then I'll 'talk' to her,"_ she decides.

…

The next day, Ruby is walking back from the school's weapon forge, after spending two hours on maintenance and a tune up on Crescent Rose. Happily hugging the weapon's compact form in her arms, Ruby happily skips walks back to her room.

"We've been in a lot of tough battles lately. I'm sorry I haven't been able to clean you up in so long, my pride and joy. But, now you're all better and ready to slice through some more Grimm, heh-heh-heh," Ruby giggles. As Ruby is walking back, Ilia suddenly comes out from around the corner and stands in front of her. "Oh, hi there. You're Blake's friend, Ilia, right?" Ruby greets her.

"Yeah, that's me. Listen, can we talk? It's about Blake," Ilia asks.

"Sure, is there something wrong with Blake?" Ruby replies.

"Not here. Let's go somewhere more private. This needs to be between us friends of Blake," Ilia says and then starts walking off.

A little confused by this, Ruby decides to follow her anyway after holstering her weapon on the back of her belt, walking to follow Ilia, but not before waving to Jaune who passes by. After a few minutes of walking, Ruby and Ilia are out somewhere behind the school, where no one else is around.

"So Ilia, what did you want to talk to me about with Blake?" Ruby asks.

Ilia then narrows her eyes at her, "I want you to break up with Blake, and leave her alone," Ilia suddenly demands.

…

Back inside the school, Blake is walking around, feeling that something is wrong. She walks through one of the hallways, and bumps into Jaune who is returning to his dorm room.

"Hey, Blake, what's wrong?" he asks, seeing something is bothering her.

"I'm looking for Ruby. Have you seen her by any chance?" Blake asks.

"Uh, yeah, actually I just saw her not too long ago with that girl from the White Fang that came back with you guys from Mistral. They walked off somewhere, though I don't know where," Jaune says, pointing his thumb behind him.

"What?!" Blake yells and starts running off past him, leaving Jaune both worried and confused.

…

"Wait….what?" Ruby asks, confused.

"I said I want you to stay away from Blake, and to break up with her," Ilia reiterates.

"But, why? I don't understand," Ruby replies.

"Because you're a human! I know that we're on the same side and all that, but for a human and a Faunus to be together, it's…it's unthinkable. If Blake's going to be in a relationship with someone, it should be with another Faunus. That's how it's supposed to be," Ilia explains.

At hearing this, Ruby starts to get a little upset, "That's how it's supposed to be'. There's no law that says we can't be together. Blake and I really like each other, and besides, we're also teammates. I can't just stay away from her for the rest of my life. She is a huge part of my life now, and I'm not just going to leave her because someone told me too," Ruby retorts.

Ilia gets angrier, "Look, Blake is an amazing person, and she has been through a lot, just like all Faunus have. I wouldn't expect a human to understand. Besides, how do I know you're not just using her? I won't let you just pretend to like her, and then break her heart when it suits you. She deserves better than that!" She yells.

At this point, Ruby actually figures it out, "…I see…You like Blake, don't you? As more than just a friend, like me," Ruby says.

Ilia goes a little wide-eyed at this, but grits her teeth, "Blake was always there for me when she was still a part of the White Fang. I was always jealous of the way she looked at Adam…I wanted her to look at me that way, but then she left the White Fang. When she came back, and we formed an alliance, and Adam was killed. I thought after all that, that maybe I would have a second chance with her," she says, her eyes changing color to pink, along with the scale-like freckles along her face, but then they lose their pink color. "But then, I find out that she's in a relationship with you. If it was another Faunus, then at least I wouldn't take it as hard. But to see her with a HUMAN. I couldn't allow that," she says, glaring at Ruby.

"Look, I'm sorry you went through that, I really am. But from the sound of it, it sounds like this is more about you than it is about Blake. If you really care about Blake that much, then you'd let her decide who she wants to be with, as long as they make her happy," Ruby counters.

"I do care about Blake! I know what's she's been through. I know how long she's been fighting. I know everything about her. You haven't even known her for a full year, so what would you know?!" Ilia retorts.

However, Ruby remains calm, "I know that Blake has been through a lot of pain. Feeling guilty over her separation with her parents and how that went before they saw each other again. Being afraid to show her cat ears because of other people discriminating against her. I know that she prefers tea over coffee. I know that she likes books, especially mysteries and romance novels. I know that she felt that she was a coward, even though everyone else thought differently. I KNOW Blake. I like her, and I know that she likes me. But most of all, I know that she wouldn't want us to fight like this. We both care about her, so why must we fight over her? That doesn't help anyone, especially her," Ruby retorts.

Ilia's rage boils over as her fists shake, "You…You think you know her well enough that you deserve to be with her. Well, if that's the case, then let's see you prove it," Ilia says, and then takes out her whip. "If I win, then you have to break up with Blake," she says, and aims the tip of her whip at Ruby.

However, Ruby just shakes her head, "No. I'm not going to fight you," she says.

"What?!" Ilia asks.

"I'm not going to fight you. Blake wouldn't want us fighting with each other. She'd want us to become friends. So no, I'm not going to fight you. Blake isn't some prize, she's a person, and she should be treated as such," Ruby says, and then turns to leave.

Seeing this, Ilia explodes in anger, and swings her whip around, and has it wrap around Ruby, shocking her and making her scream in pain until she passes out, and falls onto the ground. Ilia walks up to her and raises her whip, prepared to finish the job…But then, a shot rings out and hits her whip, knocking it out of her hands. Ilia seethes as she turns to face the attacker, only for her face to pale in horror when she finds the perpetrator to be Blake, who is staring daggers at her with her pistol aimed at Ilia.

"B-Blake…?' she trails off.

Blake makes no response and slowly walks over to them, moving to them, and outs her katana away. She then kneels down and picks up Ruby in a bridal carry, her expression softening as she stares at her while Ruby groans a bit in pain.

"Blake, I can explain-," Ilia begins.

But Blake just glares back at her with angry, narrowed eyes, making no verbal response, but having enough of a response to shut Ilia up. Ilia winces back from the stare, and then Blake finally leaves, making Ilia worry if she just made a huge mistake.

…

Meanwhile, at the Andras' domain, the Andras looks through a few Seer Grimm, seeing the state of the war for his Grimm. His Lieutenants and the Hashmal kneel in front of him.

"This has become more troublesome than I first thought. First the Silver-Eyed girl, and now the Gundams have become stronger…We need a way to turn back the tide. But how?" the Andras wonders as he goes through images of his enemies, but then stops on one image…and shows an ominous smile. "Ah, perhaps, I have been looking at this all wrong…Instead of going after their best warriors, I should go after what they care about most…" the Andras says as he focuses on an image…of Weiss Schnee.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. A bit of a love triangle here between Ruby, Blake, and Ilia, even though Blake already chose Ruby. Hope Ilia didn't just destroy her friendship with Blake after this stunt. Meanwhile, it seems the Andras has a new plan for our heroes. Will Ilia be able to mend her relationship with Blake? Will Blake forgive her? What does the Andras have planned this time? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	45. Chapter 45: Forgiveness

**Here we are at Chapter 45. Things will get serious for Agnika and his allies soon enough. Let's see what happens. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 45. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Forgiveness**

Blake sits in her team's dorm room, sitting on Ruby's bed while the resident weapon nerd sleeps peacefully in her bed. It hadn't been long since she found Ilia attacking Ruby, and she didn't know how she's supposed to think about what's to come. Of course, she is still angry at Ilia. She attacked Ruby without provocation, and would have done worse if Blake hadn't found them in time. Sooner or later, she'll have to deal with Ilia, and if she doesn't, Yang will once she finds out what happened to her little sister. Watching Ruby, Blake gently strokes her head, moving a few strands of hair out of her face. A moment later, Ruby's eyes stir as she slowly wakes up.

Ruby groans, "Ugh…Blake?" she mutters.

"Ruby, how are you feeling?" Blake softly asks.

"Ugh, my head hurts a bit, but I think I'm okay. What happened?" she asks as she slowly sits up.

"I don't know all the details, but when I showed up, I saw Ilia standing over you, with her weapon ready to attack you again, and you on the ground unconscious. It looked like she attacked you, so I stopped her and carried you back here to rest," Blake explains.

"And, what about Ilia?" Ruby asks.

"I gave her the silent treatment, even more than how I usually am. I'll deal with her later. What were you two doing anyway?" Blake asks. Ruby glances away a bit. "Ruby?" she asks, but still no response. Blake then gently puts her hands on Ruby's cheeks to coax her into meeting her gaze. "Ruby please, Ilia is a good person, but I need to know why she attacked you. Please…" she pleads.

Ruby sighs as Blake releases her cheeks, "We were talking about you…and me," she admits.

"Huh?" Blake asks, confused.

"Ilia learned that you and I are, well, together, and apparently she didn't like it…She told me to break up with you and to leave you alone, but I refused. I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. Then she challenged me to a fight, with you as the prize for the winner basically. I didn't agree to that because you're a person, not some grand prize to be won. I tried to walk away, but then I guess she attacked me and that's when I passed out," Ruby explains.

At hearing this, Blake starts to get angry, "Ilia, that idiot. Why would she attack you like that? You didn't even try to defend yourself. That's it, when I find her, I'm setting her straight," Blake says and gets ready to move, but Ruby quickly stops her by placing her hand on Blake's, making her stop and look back at her girlfriend. "Ruby?" she asks.

"Blake, she wanted me to break up with you because I think she likes you too, as more than a friend," Ruby says.

This surprise Blake a bit, "W-What?" Blake stutters.

"I think she was jealous that you and I were together, and she never got a chance to be with you, even though she's known you longer than I have. Listen, if you're going to go see Ilia, please don't go crazy on her. And tell her that while I am still a little upset about what she did, I forgive her, and you should too, okay?" Ruby says.

Despite the fact that Ilia attacked her, Blake is stunned that Ruby would forgive her so easily. It's just one of the reasons why she likes Ruby so much, for her kind heart. Blake sighs and slumps her shoulders a bit.

"Fine…I'll try, but no promises. But she WILL apologize to you for what she did, that I won't compromise on," Blake says.

Ruby smiles, "Thanks, Blake," she says.

Ruby moves to kiss Blake on the cheek, making them blush, but just as she does it, their door suddenly gets kicked open and in walks Yang and Weiss, the former looking like she's about to have a heart attack.

"Ruby, are you okay?! Don't worry, big sister is here!" Yang yells as she looks around frantically for her little sister.

"Calm down, Yang. Keep this up, and you'll end up hurting yourself," Weiss deadpans.

Yang then finds Ruby and Blake on Ruby's bed, "Ruby! What happened! I heard some kids saying that they saw Blake carrying you from somewhere and that you looked like you were out cold! So, I threatened them with shoving their skulls through the wall until they talked! Are you okay?!" she yells as she climbs up on Weiss' bed to get a better look at Ruby.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sis. Nothing permanent," Ruby says, laughing nervously.

Yang then glares at Blake, "You weren't thinking of bring her here to do 'it', were you?" she accuses her.

Blake blushes a deep red from this, "O-O-Of course not! What kind of freak do you think I am?!" Blake retorts.

"I don't know, but from what I've read of your little ninja erotica novels, you seem to be into some kinky stuff," Yang says, smirking at Blake while Weiss groans, shaking her head.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asks, being too innocent to understand.

"You really don't need to know!" Blake quickly shuts her down as she tries to get rid of the blush on her face. "Yang, you weren't supposed to find those!" Blake yells, while Yang playfully sticks her tongue out at her.

"Okay, as the voice of reason on this team, let me get us back on track. We're glad you're okay, Ruby. It looks like you didn't get any major damage. That's a relief. Still, what happened?" Weiss asks.

Blake glances away, "Well, you see, um…" she trails off.

"What happened was that I overdid it at the weapon's forge. I overworked myself and fell asleep at my work table. Luckily, Blake came to visit me, and she found me sound asleep so she carried me back to our room. No biggie," Ruby says, seeing that Blake wasn't ready to tell them the truth.

Yang scoffs, "Really, Ruby. Again? This is like the third time you've fallen asleep at the weapon's forge. I told you not to go crazy on Crescent Rose while you're in there," Yang berates Ruby.

Ruby rubs the back of her head, "Yeah, sorry, Sis. I just couldn't help myself," she chuckles nervously.

Yang sighs and then smiles, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Yang says and then they get a knock at the door. "Who's that?" she wonders.

Weiss opens the door to reveal Professor Goodwitch outside their room.

"Um, Professor Goodwitch, is there something we can help you with?" Weiss asks.

"I'm here for Miss Xiao Long. Apparently, some students reported her threatening a few other students with, what was it, 'shoving their skulls through the wall'? Professor Ozpin and I would like to have a word with you, Miss Xiao Long. Now," Goodwitch says, leaving no room for argument.

Yang laughs nervously, "Well, I'd guess I'd better go take care of this. Glad to see you're okay, Sis. See you guys later," Yang says as Goodwitch escorts her to the headmaster's office. The others breathe a heavy sighs now that Goodwitch is gone.

"Well since everything is okay here, I'm going to go do some training. See you guys later," Weiss says and then takes her leave.

Blake looks back to Ruby," Well now that that's all taken care of, I guess I should go and find Ilia. Better to get this over with now rather than later. You feel up to finding her with me?" Blake asks.

"Sure. I'm all better now. Let's go," Ruby says as Blake jumps off her bed, followed by Ruby who lands next to her.

The two then hold hands as they leave to find the chameleon Faunus.

…

A little later, Weiss is scene on top of her dorm building's roof, rapier in her left hand. Given the current situation with the war, the training rooms are pretty busy these days, and Weiss needed some peace and quiet in order to help her concentrate. Weiss takes a deep breath and then stabs her rapier into the ground, conjuring a summoning glyph in front of her. The glyph starts out small, but then slowly gets bigger as she puts more power into it. However, after a few moments, Weiss starts to grit her teeth as the strain of the summoning glyph begins to take its toll on her. She pushes through it and makes the glyph a little bigger, but then the glyph starts to fade away as its light withers. Eventually, Weiss has no choice but to stop and the glyph dissipates completely. Weiss groans and goes to try again. This goes on for a few minutes, and the results remain the same, with no success. After the fifth time, Weiss is a little tired from using up a lot of energy with her training, but if there's one thing that Weiss is known for, it's that she's stubborn.

"I see you're hard at work," she hears behind her and looks back and up to see Agnika land behind her from the air.

"Agnika, good to see you," she greets him with a curtsy.

"Good to see you as well, Weiss. May I ask what you are doing up here by yourself?" he asks as he approaches her.

Weiss sighs, "Well, I've been training on my summoning. It's been a while, and with the way things are now, I need to master all my skills if I'm going to help end this war. Unfortunately, that has proven to be easier said than done," she explains.

"Ah, you're summoning. While most people have a semblance unique to them, your family is different because your semblance is hereditary, passed down through the generations of the Schnee family," Agnika notes, hands clasped behind his back as he walks around Weiss.

"Wait, you knew about that? How?" Weiss asks.

"Your sister, Winter, mentioned it to me once. It was during a joint mission we had together, before you started your training at Beacon. She explained to me the details of your family's semblance…and that you've been having trouble with the summoning aspect of your semblance," Agnika explains, and then looks back to her. "Would you mind the help of an old man for this little exercise?" he offers.

Weiss quickly smiles at this, "Of course, you're help is always appreciated," she says, but then quickly recomposes herself with a slight blush. "Um, I mean, I wouldn't mind some company, and if you're offering to assist me, then I accept," she says.

Agnika chuckles, "Of course. Now then, from what your sister has told me, your summoning allows you to summon enemies that you've already defeated in battle, usually Grimm. I've seen her use this before during our mission together, so I have an idea of what it can do. From what I learned afterwards, it takes a lot of focus and control. Now then, why don't we start with you conjuring up your summoning glyph and begin the process. We'll go from there," Agnika says.

Weiss nods and stabs her rapier into the ground again, conjuring her summoning glyph. Agnika watches both Weiss and the glyph as Weiss furthers the process. He starts to see Weiss getting irritated as the glyph begins to get weaker, showing she's losing focus. After a moment, Agnika calmly places a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him and causing the glyph to disappear.

Weiss groans at this, "Ah, I almost had it," she says.

"Not from where I was standing," Agnika notes, getting her attention. "First, it seems like you were forcing it too much, which only backfired on you. Then when I touched your shoulder, you got distracted which threw off your concentration. It was all downhill from there," he explains, making Weiss grit her teeth as she looks away. "Weiss…" Agnika begins as he gently cups her chin to get her to look at him. "You CAN do this, Weiss. What you need to do is to keep your focus strong, but to also clearly picture what it is you want to summon. Use that image as a form of strength, and push forward. You must also keep your emotions in check. They can give you strength, but if you don't master them, they will master you," he explains before he lets her go. Weiss glances away as she thinks upon his words. "Don't try to force it so much. Let it flow, let the energy you pour into your summoning flow freely rather than constrict it so much. Only then, can your summoning begin to take form," Agnika explains.

Weiss takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She then tries to empty herself, empty out all her frustration, and all her anger and doubts, all except for the image of what she wanted to summon. She began to picture it, the giant living armor that she once defeated so long ago, the Armas Gigas. She breathes slowly, calming her heart and then takes a few steps before spinning around and stabbing her rapier back into the ground. The summoning glyph appears once more and Agnika watches as Weiss goes through the summoning process. The glyph begins to low a little brighter and gets larger. Weiss keeps her breath steady and focuses only on the image in her mind. Soon enough, a bright light rises from the glyph as a strong rush of air pushes both of them, but they keep their place. A moment later, Weiss opens her eyes and they widen in awe. Standing before her is a summoning of the Armas Gigas, smaller than the original, but just as breathtaking. The armor kneels before Weiss, like a knight would its queen, and bows its head to her. Weiss smiles brightly and looks back to Agnika.

Agnika nods to her, "Well done, Weiss. You have performed your first successful summoning. And it is a marvelous one at that," he congratulates her.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Agnika. Thank you for helping me with this," Weiss says.

"Of course. I am always happy to help you, Weiss," Agnika replies as he walks to stand next to her.

Weiss starts to blush a bit as she glances down, "I…I really mean it, Agnika. You've always been there for me. You saved my life multiple times, you taught me so much, you were more like family than my father or my brother ever were. I wouldn't be here, or be the person I am today without you. Thank you Agnika," she says as she looks back at him.

Agnika kneels before Weiss, "When I came to this world, it was originally to protect it. To promote peace and order. And while that objective still remains within me, I gained a new objective when I met you. I look at you and I see a girl with a heart kinder than any other. People may call you Ice Queen-," Agnika begins.

"Hey!" Weiss retorts.

"But, you have no ice within your veins. I'm come to care about you, along with the rest of your friends, and I will do whatever it takes to help you all shine on Remnant," Agnika finishes.

However, he lost Weiss when he said he cared about her, as she looks away with a huge blush on her face.

 _"He cares about me?! Calm down, Weiss. Think about something stupid, like…Ruby's insatiable appetite for sweets. Oh, no that's not going to help!"_ Weiss mentally berates herself.

"Um, Weiss," Agnika gets her attention.

Weiss shakes out of her stupor, "Oh, um, sorry, uh. Thanks again for your help! Gotta go!" Weiss quickly says before she runs off to who knows where, leaving behind a very confused Agnika.

…

Meanwhile, in a far off corner of the campus, where no one is around, Ilia is sitting under a tree, knees pulled up against her face as tears fall down her cheeks. The Faunus girl has been sobbing for a while, evident by her eyes looking red and blurry.

 _"No doubt by now, Ruby's told Blake everything, and now Blake hates me. I can't believe I lost it like that. Maybe coming here was a mistake,"_ Ilia laments.

"Ilia," she hears a familiar voice behind her, and her eyes widen in fear.

Though she didn't want to, she slowly looked behind her to find Blake and Ruby standing behind her, though they're no longer holding hands.

Ilia looks away in shame, "What? Come to yell at me for being a colossal idiot, or to rub it in my face?" Ilia sobs. Ruby and Blake glance at each other before Blake moves to kneel in front of Ilia, and then wraps her arms around her in a warm embrace, surprising Ilia. "B-Blake, what are you-," she begins.

"I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings about me sooner. I was just too busy being an idiot by falling for Adam. Maybe if I didn't, maybe something could've happened between us, but…" Blake trails off as she leans back to look her in the eye. "We can't change what has happened. I'm with Ruby now, and I really care about her. I care about you too, but I just don't know if my feelings for you can go that far," she says. Ilia sobs a little bit more as she glances down. "However…" Blake says, getting her attention. "I do still care about you, not as much as you care about me, but I do care about you. Which is why, because of that and Ruby…I forgive you," she says.

Ilia's eyes widen at this, "Y-Y-You forgive me?" she asks, unable to believe it.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one," Blake says as she looks at Ruby, who walks to sit beside them.

"Yeah, I forgive you too, Ilia. You were just doing what you did because you care about Blake. I can understand that," Ruby says, smiling.

Ilia can't believe her ears. Here is a girl that she attacked not too long ago and treated her so harshly, and she just comes to forgive her so easily. No wonder Blake cares about her so much. She starts to cry a little bit more, and Ruby rubs Ilia's head softly to help.

"I can't believe this. T-Thank you, both of you," Ilia says as she wipes her tears away.

"Of course…That being said, you still owe Ruby an apology. I won't compromise on that," Blake says, getting serious.

Ilia looks at her a moment before turning her attention to Ruby, and sighing, "I'm sorry I went crazy and attacked you, Ruby Rose. I can see why Blake likes you. I wish more humans were like you," she says.

Ruby giggles, "Oh, it's okay. And don't worry, there are plenty of humans that are pice to Faunus. I'll show you," Ruby says, but just then her scroll starts vibrating and she pulls it out. "Oh, it's Yang," she says and answers the call. "Hey Yang, what's-," Ruby begins.

"Where are you guys?!" Yang yells.

"Yang calm down, we're still at school. What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"It's the Andras! He's leading a large group of Grimm right towards the school!" Yang yells.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Weiss and Agnika grow closer, and Blake and Ruby managed to settle things with Ilia. However, it appears the Andras is making his move, and its' coming right to Beacon. Will the school survive? Will Agnika and his allies stop the Andras? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	46. Chapter 46: Battle for Beacon

**Here we are at Chapter 46. The next battle against the Andras now begins, but who will prevail? I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 46. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Battle for Beacon**

Ruby, Blake, and Ilia rush through the crowds as they get to Beacon Tower. Once they get to the elevator, they take it up to Professor Ozpin's office, and rush out just as the doors open.

"Professor Ozpin, what's going on?!" Ruby asks.

They see the rest of Team RWBY, Agnika, Mikazuki, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ghira, Qrow, Amber, Raven, and Vernal up there already.

"The Andras has amassed a large group of Grimm, heading straight for the school. I've already called for all civilians to take shelter inside the school. We have them mainly in the cafeteria and the amphitheater. We already have a few student teams remaining to guard them," Ozpin explains.

"What about the people in Vale?" Blake asks.

"That's the thing, there don't appear to be any Grimm heading towards the city. They all seem to be focused on Beacon," Glynda says.

The teens head for the windows and can see a mass of black heading from the east towards the school.

"We'll need to set up a forward defense line ahead of the school. We've got to make sure that-," Agnika begins before the whole place starts shaking for no apparent reason. It takes a moment for the shaking to stop and for everyone to steady themselves. "What was that?" he asks.

Goodwitch looks out the window, and her eyes widen, "No…" she mutters.

They all look outside, past the city towards the mountains. Though it's far, they can see one of the largest mountains there suddenly break and fall apart…and a large Grimm dragon to jump out of the destroyed landscape. The dragon roars and flies toward the school.

"That's not good," Qrow notes.

"Change of plans. Team RWBY, you and your friends will help the teachers setting up a defense line ahead of the school. If you feel you are about to get overrun, fall back to a second defense line at the edge of the campus. The final defense line will be set around the tower, the auditorium, and the amphitheater. The civilians must be protected at all costs," Agnika instructs them as he pulls up a hologram of the school map.

"That dragon can create more Grimm as it flies around. It needs to be taken out. And let's not forget that the Andras is on its way, along with its pets," Qrow says.

Agnika turns to Mikazuki, "Mikazuki, I'll deal with the Andras. Can you handle the dragon?" he asks.

"I'll take care of it," Mikazuki replies.

"Alright, but we'll need to take care of his special forces. The Hasmal will rip the school apart if it gets too close," Ghira notes.

"We'll take care of that," Raven says, activating her powers momentarily. "Leave that monster to the Fall Maiden and myself. Vernal, help with the others," Raven says, while Amber and Vernal nod in agreement with her plan.

"I'll help out with the Lieutenants. Team RWBY and Team JNPR will help me out with them," Qrow says.

"I'll help with the defenses. My guards will provide support at the defense line," Ghira adds.

"Alright, that's about all we can do right now. I don't know why the Andras has decided to launch an attack against us directly, but we cannot fall here. If we fall, then Vale will not last long. Everyone, good luck," Ozpin says.

The group nods and head out for the battle. Team RWBY meets up with Team JNPR at the forward defense line, with Qrow right with them. Ghira remains a little behind them with his people, along with a few other teams. Agnika and Mikazuki land in front of everyone and prepare their weapons. They can all see the small army of Grimm advancing quickly to the school. In front of them is the Andras, riding on top of the Hashmal, with his Lieutenants right behind him.

"Destroy Beacon Academy!" they hear the Andras yell out as he points to the school.

"Ready, Mikazuki?" Angika asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Time to make them disappear," Mikazuki replies, his eyes lighting up also.

 **[Gundam IBO Op 2 Survivor begin]**

Agnika engages his drones, having them rotate around his swords as he aims them at the horde, while Mikazuki raises his mace high into the air, both of them using fire Dust. The two make the first shot when the Grimm get close enough, with Agnika firing off his sword cannons, and Mikazuki smashing his mace into the ground, sending out a burst of flames at the Grimm. The two powerful attacks hit the horde, taking out numerous Creatures of Grimm, but the Hashmal and the Andras continue their advance. Mikazuki then flies into the air to deal with the dragon while Agnika goes in for the Andras. The people at the defense line begin firing off their weapons at the Grimm, doing whatever they can to keep them from reaching the school. Teams RWBY and JNPR move in as the Andras' Lt's rush in to attack, while Raven and Amber activate their Maiden powers to fight off the Hashmal. In the air, the Grimm dragon roars as it charges at Mikazuki. Mikazuki flies around its opened jaws and smashes his mace on the side of its mace, staggering it. He then sends out his tail blades, having them slice through the back of the dragon, making it screech in pain. The dragon flies away, only to turn back around and come at Mikazuki again, who responds in kind. Meanwhile, Agnika clashes his blades against the bone blade of the Andras.

"Why are you here, Andras?!" Agnika says.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a thorn in my side, and you must be removed!" the Andras replies.

The two break away from each other, and Agnika sends out his drones to attack the Andras. The Andras flies around in the air, narrowly evading each blast from the drones, and then retaliates with a few dark blasts from his left arm at Agnika. Agnika flies down to avoid them, and then fires off his four cannons, each using lightning Dust, at the Andras. The Andras flips over the attack to avoid it and then comes back at Agnika, their blades once more clashing against each other. Agnika sends out his drones and they fire at the Andras from different angles, forcing him back and on the defensive while Agnika gives chase. Meanwhile, Raven and Amber run towards the Hashmal, activating their Maiden powers.

"Remembers what I taught you, Amber. It wasn't much, but it'll help. This is it!" Raven yells as she conjures up a large ice odachi blade in her hands.

"Understood," Amber replies, creating a large fire sword in her hands.

The Hashmal fires off a breath attack at them, but they jump over the attack and swing their swords at it, only to get blocked by its tail. The two land near its feet, and jump back as it tries to smash them into the ground with its left foot, sending out a shockwave that knocks back some Grimm nearby. A short distance from them, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss duke it out against the Gusion. Yang fires off her gauntlets behind her, sending her flying at it. The Gusion swings its axe at her, only for Yang to fire her gauntlet below, propelling her over the swing, and allowing Ruby to come in and swing her scythe at its skull, staggering it. Weiss adds to this buy sending out a few fire shots at its rear, making it roar in pain. The Gusion brings out its second pair of arms and attacks her with them, only for Yang to land in front of Weiss and punch them away, followed by Ruby firing off a sniper shot at its back. The Gusion turns back to them and roars before charging at them again. Meanwhile, Blake and Qrow deal with the Kimaris. The Kimaris runs at them in its centaur form, blocking their shots with its shield. Qrow and Blake jump out of its way when it thrusts its lance at them, and then wait for it to come around at them again.

Blake throws her chain-scythe at its side, only for the Kimaris to swat her attack away, but then Qrow comes in with his scythe, sliding under its feet and hooking his blade around its hind legs, tripping it up and making it tumble to the ground. Blake then comes in and swinger her blades at its chest a few times before the Grimm manages to bring up its shield for defense, followed by a swing of its lance to force her back as it gets up. As they're dealing with that, Team JNPR fight off the Flauros. The Flauros fires off its cannons a few times at them, putting them on the defensive. However, Pyrrha nods to Nora, who nods back and fires off her grenades around the Grimm, sending up smoke to momentarily blind it. Ren and Pyrrha then rush in and use the smoke to get in close and deal a few swings along its body, making it roar in pain. Jaune runs in for his own attack, but the Flauros swings its axes at him, making him block with his shield and getting knocked back. Nora jumps over him, hammer in hand, and smashes it down on the Flauros' head, staggering it. Jaune gets back up and charges in with Pyrrha, both using their shields to slam into the Flauros, knocking it onto the ground. The Flauros growls before it fires off its cannons again, causing them to get blown back and allowing it to get back on its feet.

Back with Mikazuki, he fires off his cannons at the dragon as he flies around it, dealing some damage along its side. However, the Grimm swings its tail around at him, only for Mikazuki to knock it away with his mace. Mikazuki sends out his tail blades again and they fly around, stabbing the Grimm's body a few times, followed by wrapping around its jaws. Mikazuki is able to somehow redirect it right back at him and then swings his mace up high into its skull, knocking it back. However, the dragon roars in anger and flies right by Mikazuki, heading straight for the school. Mikazuki give chase, firing off more shots, but the dragon braves through the damage, getting close enough to send out large drops of black ooze onto the ground, past the first defense line. From the black drops of ooze, smaller Grimm rise up and start attacking the defenders. Mikazuki rushes in and gets the dragons attention again, while down below, Oobleck and Port fire off their weapons at the new Grimm to keep them back.

Agnika sees this before he looks back to the Andras, "You can't honestly believe you'll win this battle!" he yells as he clashes his blade against the Andras' sword once more.

"Well, as the humans would say, 'you won't know until you try'," he says before using his tail to grab Agnika's right leg and fling him around in the air.

Agnika regains himself and fires off his cannons, but the Grimm blocks the shots with his swords, and then swings his sword at Agnika, who flies above him to avoid it. Agnika sends out his drones, which form together and spin like a buzz-saw at the Andras. The Andras fires off a dark blast of energy to knock them away, only for Agnika to fly in and kick the Andras in the face, followed by a blast from his cannons that send the Andras further back. The Andras shakes it off and glances behind him to the battle below, seeing his enemies scattered against his forces.

 _"Almost time,"_ the Andras thinks before he has to fly back to avoid more shots from Agnika's drones.

 **[Gundam IBO Op 2 Survivor end]**

Back on the ground, people at the defense line are keeping the Grimm at bay, and the teachers have managed to take care of the Grimm that the dragon dropped in on them. However, the fight against the Andra's main unit is still pretty much at a stalemate. Raven and Amber are still fighting the Hashmal. Raven uses her powers to freeze the Hashmal's feet to the ground. This gives Amber the chance to fire out some blasts of fire at its head, dealing some damage, followed by Raven coming in and swings her sword at its legs, further hurting it. The Hashmal roars and fires off another breath attack that goes right through the first and second defense lines, taking down a few allies with it. Seeing this, Raven grits her teeth and shoots over to the Grimm, running around its left leg and managing to get in close to swing her sword at its head, only to get knocked back by its tail. Amber uses her powers to create some wind to cushion her fall, and Raven lands back on her feet. The two nod to each other and rush back into the fight.

Back in the air, Mikazuki smashes his mace into the side of the dragon as it flies by, narrowly avoiding the claws on its feet. He sends out his tail blades at one its wings, slicing through the flesh and making the dragon roar out in pain as it falls onto the ground. However, the dragon landed past the first defense line and scattered more black ooze, creating more Grimm on the ground.

"This things is getting annoying. Let's go, Barbatos," Mikazuki says as his eyes turn red.

Mikazuki flies down, smashing his mace on top of the dragon's skull while sending out his tail blades to skewer the lesser Grimm around him. The dragon swings its head around, getting him off, and then swings its tail around to knock out more people at the second defense line, creating an opening. It tries to run towards the school, but Mikazuki lands in front of it and raises his mace high, setting the chamber to the ice Dust setting. Smashing his mace onto the ground, a large burst of ice spikes spring forth and nail the dragon, with some of those spikes stabbing into the dragon's underbelly. He then charges forth and swings his mace up, knocking the dragon's head up high, followed by another swing of his mace that knocks it back onto the ground. The dragon looks back at Mikazuki and roars, but Mikazuki fires off a few shots into its mouth, halting it. Mikazuki then rushes in and stabs the end of his mace under its jaws, firing off his pile bunker to impale its head, followed by his tail blades doing the same at different angles. Mikazuki then finishes it off by using his weapons to rip the dragon's skull off its body, killing it.

Seeing this happen, the Andras makes another move, "Hashmal, rush the academy, NOW!" he roars.

The Hashmal roars and starts charging forth to the school like a mad beast. It spins its body around, firing off another breath attack in a crazed display all around it. The attack takes out both Grimm and huntsmen alike while bringing up smoke and debris. The forces at the defense line focus their fire on the Hashmal. Mikazuki, eyes still red, even sends out his tail blades to further harm it, the Grimm losing its tail in the attack. However, despite all the damage its taking, the Hashmal continues to charge towards the school, breaking through the first defense line, and closing in on the second. In the melee, the members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Raven, and Amber, get separated in the smoke as they battle the lieutenants.

"Everyone, where are you?! Are you alright?!" Ruby yells out.

Blake coughs, "We need to regroup, and stop the Hashmal!" she yells out.

The group then run back to the school, all the while wondering where they are and where their enemies are. Weiss runs towards the sound of her teammates' voices, but then hears something behind her and looks back…Meanwhile, Agnika continues his clash with the Andras, but notices the Hashmal's mad charge towards the school. He then hears the Andras chuckling.

"It seems that Beacon will soon fall. What are you going to do, Agnika?" the Andras asks.

Agnika's eyes light up and he sends out his drones to go after the Hashmal. They start spinning around like a buzzsaw and manage to slice right through the Hashmal's right leg, sending it onto the ground just as it breaks through the second defense line. Mikazuki lands on the Hashmal and starts swinging his mace on it repeatedly. The Hashmal cries out in pain, but manages to raise its left foot and slam it on the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocks them all back. Agnika's drones fly back in and fire on the Hashmal, taking out its other leg. The rest of the defense forces regroup and return fire on the Hashmal, attempting to finally kill the beast. The Hashmal roars in pain, but manages to fire off another breath attack that hits the amphitheater, damaging it and scarring the populace inside. Seeing this, Mikazuki punches the Hashmal's head up to redirect the attack into the air. Agnika's drones come in and fire on the Grimm's head, and Mikazuki finishes it off by using his tail blades to slice the Hashmal's head off, finally ending the beast. With that threat dead, Mikazuki's eyes return to their normal green, but then he looks up and notices something off. He sees all the remaining Grimm…retreating from the school. He looks up at Agnika, who sees this as well before turning to find the Andras nowhere in sight. Agnika moves to land next to Mikazuki.

"It seems the Grimm are retreating," Mikazuki notes.

"Yes, they lost a lot of soldiers, not to mention that Grimm Dragon. What seemed to be the final blow was losing the Hashmal. That was one of the Andras's strongest minions against us, and with it now dead, they lost the will to fight. We won this day, though not without costs," Agnika says as he looks back.

While the school didn't receive much damage, several students were injured or worse, and even a few teachers were harmed as well. It will take some time to clean up this mess. Just then, their allies regroup with them.

"It looks like we won this battle. With the Hashmal dead, it'll be a huge blow to their forces," Qrow says, taking a swig of his flask.

"We suffered some losses on our end, but not nearly as badly as the Grimm," Pyrrha says.

"Well, at least we won today, right Weiss?" Ruby says, but then notices something…Weiss isn't with them. "Wait? Where's Weiss?" she says as she looks around.

…

Later on, at the Andra's lair, the Andras is seen standing before a captured Weiss Schnee, with the Gusion holding her down on her knees.

"The loss of the Hashmal was indeed a blow to my forces, but a war cannot be won without some sacrifices," the Andras says.

Weiss looks up at him defiantly, "When Agnika finds out where I am, he'll come for me, and for you," she says, only for the Gusion to hit her on the back of her head.

The Andras chuckles and leans close to her, "Oh, believe me…I am counting on it," he says, raising his right hand in front of Weiss, a ball of dark energy floating over it, making Weiss's defiant expression suddenly turn into one of fear…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The Hashmal has been defeated, but at what cost? Now the Andras has Weiss, but what does he plan on doing with her? Things will be coming to a head soon, and the war is about to take a dark turn. Will Agnika save Weiss? Will he defeat the Andras once and for all? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	47. Chapter 47: A New Darkness

**Here we are at Chapter 47. I said before that this war is about to take a dark turn, and now you'll see why. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here is chapter 47. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: A New Darkness**

Construction efforts at Beacon Academy are underway, while the wounded are being tended to in the school's infirmary, and in the amphitheater when there was no room. The bodies of the dead were identified and sent home to their families to receive proper burials. Even with the battle over, the atmosphere over the school has become less enthusiastic than before, and for good reason. Up in his office, Professor Ozpin goes through the paperwork for the reconstruction efforts in the school and the cleanup operations. However, even he has shown signs of exhaustion and worry, and for good reason. A minute later, Professor Goodwitch and Ghira Belladonna enter through the elevator.

"Professor Ozpin," Glynda greets him as they approach his desk.

"Glynda, Mr. Belladonna. How goes the cleanup?" Ozpin asks.

"It should be done soon. Even with all the damage we did take, the damages and the loss of life were kept to a minimal. The people seemed to be in better spirits now for the most part," Glynda explains.

"Yes…I suppose that's good, considering the current situation," Ozpin mutters.

"…How is Agnika and the rest of Team RWBY?" Ghira asks.

Ozpin sighs, "Agnika is still out searching for Miss Schnee, but has had no luck in tracking her whereabouts. He's been steadily expanding his search parameters as time goes by. As for Team RWBY, they're doing the best they can. They wanted to help in the search, but I couldn't allow them to leave, not when the threat of a second attack is on the horizon. Mikazuki is staying behind as well. With Agnika off searching for Weiss, we need him here in case the Andras makes another appearance. Ruby is still a target for her Silver Eyes, so I can't let her leave without protection, and the school is still far from being completely safe at the moment. My hands are tied, I'm afraid," he explains.

Goodwitch and Ghira look on solemnly, "You don't think that Miss Schnee is…" Ghira trails off.

"I hope not. If she were, we would've found a body right now. She was right at the edge of the school grounds. If there is no body, then that means that she must still be alive. I don't want to think this, but the worst case scenario is that the Andras took her to use her as a hostage," Ozpin theorizes.

"But, why would it do that?" Glynda asks.

"The Andras has made Agnika, and Ruby as his primary targets in this war, but has repeatedly failed to take them out when he launched attacks against them. My guess is that he knows that Weiss is close to the both of them and is hoping to use her as a bargaining chip of sorts. Either way, if she is indeed his hostage, then that means we have another mission. I have given Raven and Qrow the mission of locating the Andras' hidden lair. Best guess is that it would be where Salem once resided, and where he is keeping Miss Schnee. I have no idea where that might be, but it's better than doing nothing," Ozpin explains.

…

On the roof of their dorm room, Yang, Ruby, and Blake sit watching the horizon, wondering where Weiss is.

"This is all my fault. If I was more careful, if I had just kept a better eye on her, she would still be here right now," Ruby laments.

Blake holds her close, "This isn't your fault, Ruby. It's no one's fault except for the Andras. He took Weiss, and we WILL get her back soon enough," she tries to comfort her.

"Yeah, and when we do, Mikazuki and Agnika will make him pay. No one messes with our team, our family," Yang adds.

"I couldn't agree more," They hear and look back to see Raven and Qrow walking to them.

"Uncle Qrow, what's going on?" Ruby asks as they stand up.

"Ozpin has given us the mission to find the Andras' hideout. If we can find that, then we can find Weiss, and finally know where he's hiding out. We'll probably be gone for a little while," Qrow explains.

"I'm having Vernal stay here in order to give us an easy way back here should we need it. We'll keep in touch with our scrolls until then," Raven adds.

"Wait, you're just gonna help find Weiss, just like that?" Yang asks her mother.

"I'm not doing this for her, just so you know. I said I would try and make things right with you, and I figured this would be a good start. Don't worry, we'll find Weiss, and bring her back safe," Raven says.

"…Just be careful, okay. I don't want to lose you guys too," Ruby says.

Qrow chuckles, "I don't know if you remember, but we are two members of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon. We can handle ourselves. Catch ya later, kids," Qrow says and they turn to leave.

"Thanks Uncle Qrow…and Aunt Raven," Ruby says.

The last one makes Raven cringe a bit in annoyance, but Qrow snickers a bit while Raven glares at him and then they leave. They watch them leave and go back to watching the horizon, a little more hopeful now knowing that two of the best huntsmen in the world, and with one of them being the Spring Maiden, are out there searching for Weiss now. A moment later, they hear another noise and look up to see Agnika return, heading for Beacon Tower as he flies past them.

"I guess he still hasn't had any luck in finding Weiss yet," Blake notes.

"That just means that she's still alive. If she…wasn't…then we would've found her body already. We just have to stay hopeful and keep believing that Weiss is alive and that we'll see her again soon. We can't lose hope," Yang says.

"…Yeah…we just need to believe…" Ruby mutters.

…

Agnika enters Ozpin's office to find Ozpin and Glynda still in the room; Ghira having already left to tend to his people.

"Agnika, any luck finding signs of Miss Schnee's whereabouts?" Ozpin asks.

Agnika shakes his head, "I searched far and wide, but I couldn't find any trace. I'm confident that the Andras kidnapped her. The only problem is I have no idea why. It could be to use her as a hostage to get to me or Ruby. He must've figured out that we're both close to her. I swear when I find them, I will make the Andras pay if he's harmed her in any way," Agnika says, showing some signs of anger that Ozpin hasn't seen before.

Ozpin is about to respond when he gets a call on his computer. Pulling it up, he finds Ironwood on the other end.

"General, what is it?" Ozpin asks.

"It's Vacuo! I just got a call from the headmaster at Shade that a large group of a new species of Grimm is attacking the kingdom and the school, and they're in serious trouble. The Andras has also been spotted in the city. I can't lend much support because I've got Grimm attacking Atlas as well. I need you to send your forces to their aid immediately!" Ironwood yells.

Ozpin looks between him and Agnika, "We'll send all we can. Can you get in touch with Shade Academy?" he asks.

"I've tried, but no response. I know the tower is still up, or else I wouldn't be able to call you. We have to hurry, if we lose the tower, then we'll be at a serious disadvantage in this war!" Ironwood replies.

"Alright. Focus on your kingdom, James. We'll help Vacuo," Ozpin says and ends the call. "Agnika, I know you're worried about Weiss, but right now I need you to help Vacuo. The Andras is there so maybe you can get some answers from him. I'll send Teams RWBY and JNPR along with Mikazuki and some troops to help out. We must hurry," Ozpin says.

"Understood. I'll get going," Agnika says and flies out of the office.

Ozpin looks back to his screen, "I have a bad feeling about this," he mutters.

…

In the air, several airships make their way towards Vacuo. Two of the airships carry Teams RWBY and JNPR while a few others carry soldiers and the rest are empty to evacuate civilians. Mikazuki and Agnika fly ahead of them.

"First Beacon, and now Vacuo. The Andras is sure getting ballsy, isn't it?" Yang notes, reading her gauntlets.

"I don't care about that. All that matters is that we stop it and make him give us back Weiss," Blake says.

"We'll get her back, but first we need to save the kingdom. Let's do it, for Weiss," Ruby says, and the other two nod in agreement.

After a short while, the formation can see smoke rising into the sky, and eventually reach Vacuo, only to see the kingdom in a bad state as Grimm invade the city.

"Mikazuki, let's go. We need to push them back and clear a landing zone!" Agnika yells.

"Roger that. Let's go Barbatos," Mikazuki says, his eyes lighting up.

The two gundams race into the city, crashing into the ground along with several Grimm, blowing them away. Agnika sends out his drones to blast through the mass of Grimm while Mikazuki sends out his tail blades to assist him. Within seconds, their attacks slice through enough Grimm to create enough room for the airships to land on the ground. Teams RWBY and JNPR exit the airships along with the soldiers and start firing off their weapons while the rest of the airships fly deeper into the city to evacuate the populace. Agnika flies towards the horde of Grimm, slicing through three Ursai with his blades and then shoving his right drill spike into the skull of a forth. Nearby, Mikazuki smashes his mace down onto a pair of Creeps, and then sends out his tail blades again to skewer three Beowolves and send their bodies flying into a few more. The two Gundams race through the Grimm, clearing the streets of them in quick succession, while the students keep the rest of streets clear of any remnants and helping civilians escape. During the fight however, Agnika notices something strange.

"Strange…The report said something about a new type of Grimm, but I haven't seen any. Where are they? And where is the Andras?" Agnika mutters before he impales an Alpha Beowolf with his swords.

Mikazuki fires off his arm cannons, killing several Ursai, and then rushes forth to swing his mace upwards into the skull of a Death Stalker, finishing it off with a pile bunker strike through its skull.

"Something's not right," Mikazuki mutters, his senses going off strong.

Team RWBY move behind the Gundams and finish off any Grimm they may have missed, and move through any back alleys, or rooftops to take out any stragglers. Stopping on one rooftop, Ruby can see that the Grimm forces have broken through at some points, and the Kingdom's defenses are getting pushed onto the defensive.

"We need to end this battle quickly before they reach the school," Ruby says.

"Then we'll have to find the Andras. If we take him out, the rest of the Grimm are toast," Yang says.

"And we might be able to find Weiss," Blake adds.

"Looking for me!" they hear and look up to see the Andras in the sky along with a few Gryphons flanking him.

Agnika looks up, "Andras. What have you done with Weiss?! Answer me!" he yells.

The Grimm in the city suddenly stop and retreat, much to the confusion of everyone, stopping at one point for the Andras to land in between them and Agnika's forces.

"What, not happy to see me?" the Andras jokes.

"I won't ask again: Where. Is. WEISS?!" Agnika shouts.

The Andras chuckles, "If you want to see her so badly, then I shall grant your request…Step forth," the Andras calls out.

Everything is quiet…until what sounds like a pair of footsteps getting closer to the group. The Grimm behind the Andras move and Agnika sees a figure moving towards them. However, when he finally gets a clear view of who it is, he becomes incredibly shocked.

"…No…It can't be…" he mutters in shock.

The members of Team RWBY widen their eyes, "Is that…" Ruby trails off.

Agnika lowers his swords, "…Weiss?" he mutters.

Stepping up next to the Andras is Weiss, though no longer the Weiss they remember. Her clothing is now black, with a long half-skirt over her normal one, both with some thin pieces of bone armor on them, and the ribbon around her waist replaced by a belt of bone armor. Her sleeves have been replaced with detached black sleeves with bone armor on the shoulders and the wrists. The image of a skull for armor covers her chest, and small bone spines line up her back. Her heels have been replaced with thigh-high boney boots and black stockings. Her side-ponytail now features a small bone crown instead of her old tiara. In her left hand is Myrtenaster, but now it glows a blackish-reddish color. Red streaks are seen in her hair. The final change in her appearance is her face, with red markings around her face like a Grimm mask, and her iris' now glowing red like a Grimm's eyes.

"Weiss…What happened to you?" Ruby mutters in fear.

"Andras, what have you done to her?!" Agnika lowly seethes.

"Me? I'm simply making use of a new soldier for my army. You destroyed the Hashmal, and I needed a replacement. I don't see the problem, since now she's more powerful now than she ever could be on her own. If anything, I did her a favor," the Andras taunts them.

Ruby steps up, "Weiss, it's me, Ruby! You're partner! Don't you recognize us? Your team is here to rescue you!" she yells, but Weiss make absolutely no response.

"Weiss, it's me, Agnika Kaieru. Remember all that we spent together?!" Agnika tries this time, but still no response from Weiss.

"You're all so eager to see her again. Allow me to oblige you…Kill them," the Andras commands Weiss.

"Yes, Master," Weiss says, her voice devoid of any emotion, and then she shoots over to them.

Her first target is Ruby, who doesn't react fast enough to defend herself, and gets struck by her rapier and sent flying. Blake pulls out her sword to block a strike from Weiss, but Weiss uses her semblance to hold Blake down with a black glyph, now glowing with a dark red hue, and skates around to kick her away. Yang comes in to grab her, but Weiss creates another glyph, her normal ones now glowing a dark reddish color, to block her attack. Weiss then creates another glyph behind Yang, and kicks her through it, sending her crashing into a nearby building. Ruby gets back up and gets between them.

"Weiss, you have to stop. It's us, your team! Please, listen to me!" Ruby pleads, her scythe at the ready this time.

Weiss makes no response and uses the Dust chamber in her weapon to fire off some dark fire shots at her. Ruby blocks the attack by spinning her scythe around, but Weiss is already on her flank and thrusts her rapier several times at Ruby. Ruby is forced on the defensive, but Weiss gets a few strikes in through her defense, the power of each strike stronger than they used to be. Weiss then spin kicks Ruby away into a building behind her. Weiss turns to go after the others, but Agnika lands in front of her and clashes his blades against her.

"Weiss, listen to me! You need to fight it. This isn't you!" Agnika yells.

While he could push her back, Agnika is intentionally holding back because he didn't want to hurt Weiss. And he suspects that that is what the Andras wants. Speaking of which, the Andras joins the fray, kicking Agnika away. Agnika lands on his feet and swings his swords around to block some dark shots of energy from the Andras. Weiss moves in on his left flank, but Mikazuki stops her and sends out his tail blades to skewer her. Weiss uses her glyphs to avoid each one and then stabs her sword into the ground, sending out a surge of dark ice towards him. Mikazuki swings his mace to destroy the dark ice, and then blocks a strike from her rapier with his left claw.

"Mikazuki, stop, don't hurt her!" Yang yells as she gets back up.

Mikazuki glances back at her, but this gives Weiss the chance to break free from his grip and jump away. Mikazuki fires come cannon shots, but Weiss deflects each one with her blade. Meanwhile, Agnika swings his blade at the Andras, causing it to jump back and land next to Weiss.

"Well, I think that's been enough fun for now. Summon them now," the Andras commands.

"Yes, Master," Weiss says and creates her summoning glyph.

She stabs her rapier into the ground, and suddenly many more summoning glyphs appear. A moment later, she summons a large force of her Armas Gigas, only now they're appearance has changed as well. Their armor has been replaced with bone armor, their bodies black, dark red flames rising from their bodies, bone swords, and glowing red eyes in their helmets. Her summons have become Grimm.

"No…" Blake mutters in fear.

"Destroy them!" the Andras shouts to his army.

The horde of Grimm and Grimm knights charge at the group. The girls get ready to fight, but Agnika and Mikazuki grab them and fly into the air.

"What are you doing?! We have to go back and help Weiss!" Ruby shouts as she struggles in Agnika's grip.

"There's no chance of that happening right now. We need to retreat to the school. The rest of the Grimm are breaking through the city defenses. The city has fallen…I'm sorry Ruby," Agnika replies, not looking back.

Ruby looks shocked, and starts to cry as she sees the city getting destroyed by the Grimm, seeing more Grimm knights appearing all over. They see some airships fly by, one of them carrying Team JNPR, as they retreat back to Shade Academy. Ruby looks back, just barely seeing the image of Weiss standing amidst the swarms of Grimm running through the city, standing next to the Andras. They eventually make their way to Shade Academy. Luckily, the school is outside the city, like Beacon, and is well defended. The evacuation efforts managed to save over half the population from the city. The rest…weren't so lucky. When they arrived at the academy grounds, they all look back to the city, seeing fires and smoke all around. The school still has a chance, but the city is lost. However, the group isn't worried as much about the city…as they are about Weiss. The Weiss that was their friend…and the Weiss that tried to kill them…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The Andras has taken control of Weiss, making her his newest soldier, and making her much stronger than she was before. Vacuo is lost, and all that's left is Shade Academy, but how long will that last? Will Agnika and Team RWBY save Weiss? Or will they have to make a very hard choice? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	48. Chapter 48: Strength of the Pack

**Here we are at Chapter 48. Let's see if Agnika and his allies can defend Shade Academy from the Andras, Weiss, and the Grimm army. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 48. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Strength of the Pack**

The members of Teams RWBY and JNPR sit in the courtyard of Shade Academy, all trying to rest up as much as they can before the next battle. Trouble is, they can't find the strength to sleep right now, not after what they just went through. Seeing their dear friend, Weiss, being brainwashed by the Andras and fighting against them with every intention of killing them. That was something that even their worst nightmares couldn't come close to being as bad. Ruby glances up at Shade Academy. It looks quite similar to Beacon, with its own tower, but barricaded by huge walls, the dormitories pretty much the same design, but the school doesn't really have any spires like Beacon. Rather, the various buildings appear similar to that of ancient Rome, but with a modern twist. Ruby then looks back to the landing platforms at the front of the school. Barricades have been put up, and people are running all over the place, preparing for the next battle. At the edge of the landing platforms, Agnika and Mikazuki stand watch, looking on as the city of Vacuo burns in front of them, and the Grimm get closer to the school by the minute.

"To think that it would come to this. I came to this world to prevent such chaos from ever happening, and yet I was unable to stop this destruction. An entire city, ravaged in a single night. Worse, Weiss is now unwillingly helping in that destruction," Agnika says as he watches on.

"So what do we do now?" Mikazuki asks.

Agnika looks back to the school, "We need to protect the tower at all costs. If even a single CCT tower were to fall, the entire system would be shut down. Without it, we can't make outside communications to the other kingdoms, and even local comm signals will be weakened. Communication is key to winning a war. The Grimm are able to communicate without such as system, and that puts them at an advantage. We also must defend the school. Scores of innocent people are currently taking shelter inside, along with any wounded people from the previous battle. Airships are flying in intervals to take the civilians away from the kingdom to various safe zones, but they may not be able to get them all out in time…Finally, we need to find a way to save Weiss. No way would she be doing all this willingly. The Andras must be controlling her some way. However, I currently have no idea how to free her from his control," Agnika explains.

"I'll try and hold back on her account, but if things get bad, I won't make any promises. I'll follow Orga's orders…and I'll protect Yang above all else," Mikazuki says.

Agniks sighs, "You will deal with the other Grimm that attack the school along with Teams RWBY and JNPR. I'll deal with the Andras and Weiss. We won't succeed unless we both beat the Andras back and save Weiss," he says. Just then, the two teams approach the Gundams and they turn to them. "How are you all feeling?" Agnika asks.

"Honestly…we feel like crap. We got our butts handed to us on a silver platter, the city is lost, and Weiss…It was like she didn't even recognize us. I just…what did the Andras do to her?" Yang says, melancholy along with the others.

"I don't know, but we will find a way to bring Weiss back. I've never given up on her before, and I won't give up on her now. You are her friends, you're the closest thing she has to family aside from her sister. I believe that you can somehow reach her. Weiss is in there, somewhere, and we have to pull her out. It's our only chance to save her," Agnika says.

"How are we gonna do that?" Ruby asks.

"Honestly, I haven't figured that out yet, and time is running out for Shade right now. For now, we are the only ones that can save her, and we must ensure that we stop the Andras from taking Shade…without doing the unthinkable to Weiss," Agnika says, making them eventually nod. "Alright, you all should best get ready. This battle will not be an easy one, rather it will be more difficult than any of our previous battles with the Andras," Agnika says.

The group nod and head back to get ready, but Yang stops and looks back to them, "You know, Agnika, you're like family to Weiss, too. She really cares about you, more than you know," Yang says, muttering the last part to herself.

Her words surprise Agnika a bit as he looks back to the burning city. A short while passes before sirens start going off in the school, signaling that the Grimm are getting close to the school, and the battle is about to begin. People from Shade line up behind the barricades, ranged weapons at the ready, while some with close range weapons are at the frontlines while the others are at the rearguard to protect the school and the civilians and wounded. Also at the frontlines are Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the Gundams, weapons at the ready. They look on as the Grimm approach the school at full force, both the normal Grimm, and the Grimm knights from before. They see on one large Deathstalker, the Andras and Weiss standing on its back, along with his Lieutenants standing behind them, now joining the battle.

 **[Gundam IBO Op 4 Fighter begins]**

Soon enough, Gryphons and medium sized Nevermores start attacking from above, and the people defending the school open fire at them. Agnika sends out his sword bits to fire at the aerial Grimm while Mikazuki sends out his tail blades to slice through the first wave of Grimm approaching on the ground. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and some of the Shade students charge towards the Grimm, weapons ready. Ruby uses her semblance to zoom through several Grimm, spinning through the air with her scythe slicing through each of them. Blake and Yang use their bumblebee combo, with Blake swinging Yang around as she punches Grimm after Grimm as they get close. Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha use their shields for defense while Ren and Nora fire off their weapons behind them, with Jaune and Pyrrha slashing through any that get too close.

Agnika ignites his thrusters and shoot off into the air, using his blades and sword bits by his side. He cleaves one Gryphon, impales a second and then throws the body into a third, while his sword bits fire off at any other Grimm nearby. Back on the ground, Mikazuki smashes his mace down on two Creeps, and then sends out his tails blades again to skewer three Ursai, and send their bodies into a few others. At this point, the Andras, Weiss, and his lieutenants decide to join the brawl and race through the Grimm. Agnika and Mikazuki see this and move to meet them while everyone else holds the rest of the Grimm off. Agnika goes to face the Andras and Weiss while Mikazuki deals with the Gusion, Flauros, and Kimaris.

 _"As much as I don't want to, I can't afford to hold back here, or else Shade and everyone in it will die. Perhaps if I can kill the Andras here, that will not only end the war, but it may also bring Weiss back. Bael…please lend me your strength,"_ Agnika thinks as his eyes turn blue, taking off his limiters.

The Andras flies in and swings his sword down on him, but Agnika catches it in between his own blades. Weiss tries to attack his flank, but the sword bits spin into a shield to block her strike. Agnika engages his thrusters to blow her back, something the Andras takes notice of.

"Hah, even now, you still can't be compelled to go full force. It is that kind of weakness that will cost you this war. Whereas for me, I will do whatever it takes to win, that is why I WILL!" the Andras yells as he breathes black smoke into Agnika's face, and then kicks him away.

Agnika flies back in the air, firing off ice Dust shots with his cannons, hoping to immobilize Weiss' movements. However, Weiss easily skates around each shot before swinging her rapier and sending out several dark fire Dust shots at Agnika. Agnika flies low to avoid them, and then clashes his blades against the Andras' again. He goes in with a right knee drill spike attack, but the Andras blocks with his left arm. Agnika head-butts him away and then goes after Weiss this time, who responds in kind.

Meanwhile with Mikazuki, he swings his mace against the Gusion's war axe, the two weapons sending out a massive shockwave. He notices the Flauros aiming his cannons at his left, and jumps back before it fires at him. Just as he lands, the Kimaris rushes in with its lance, but Mikazuki grabs his with his left claw, trips the Kimaris off its feet, and then throws it into the Flauros. The Gusion activates its second pair of arms and charges at him again. Mikazuki sends out his tail blades, and while he meets the Gusion's war axe with his mace, his tail blades go for its second set of arms. With his third tail however, he's able to make it come around and slash at the Gusion's back, making it roar in pain and allowing Mikazuki to shoulder tackle it away. He then fires off some shots at the Kimaris and Flauros and then rushes at them. He swings his mace into the Kimaris, knocking it aside, and then throws his left claw upwards at the Flauros' face, staggering it. The Flauros regains itself and fires off its cannons at Mikazuki, but he blocks it with his mace. Mikazuki then moves in and swings his mace upwards at the Flauros, who blocks the swing with its axe, but gets knocked back a bit, only to get kicked away by Mikazuki. Just then, the Deathstalker that the Andras had been riding earlier runs in and tries to nail Mikazuki with its stinger, but Mikazuki jumps back to avoid it. He sees the Flauros, Gusion, and Kimaris regroup with the Deathstalker, and decides to kick it up a notch.

"Let's go…Barbatos," Mikazuki says and then his eyes turns red.

Back with the others, Ruby and Yang fire off some shots at a few Creeps that come at them, while Blake cuts through a Beowolf. However, they then notice a large group of Grimm knights running in, having already taken out a few Shade students. The three decide to go and stop them as best as they can along with Team JNPR. Ruby and Ren rush in and fire off their weapons at two of them, but the knights block the shots with their greatswords. They decide to get in close and go for their legs, but the knights swing their swords around, forcing them to jump into the air, only for them to get punched back by the Grimm. Yang and Nora try to smash their way through, with Nora swinging her hammer to knock one Grimm knight's sword to the side while Yang comes in with a right punch to its face. The attack cracks the skull in several directions and the Grimm falls to the ground, but three more take its place and Yang and Nora are back on the defensive. Jaune tries to block a strike from another Grimm knight's sword, but gets sent flying back. Pyrrha jumps in and takes a few swings at its legs, but they don't do much. The Grimm tries to crush her under its feet, but Pyrrha rolls out of the way and then jumps up in front of it, swings her sword at its eyes, making it roar in pain. Pyrrha then uses this chance to jump at it again, running along its sword and slashing its head off at its unarmored neck. However, just as she lands she has to jump back as two more take its place.

Back with Agnika, he fires off his cannons at the Andras, causing it to fly into the air to evade them, only for Weiss to shoot in, deflecting each shot with her rapier before she thrusts it at him. Agnika sheathes his left sword to grab the rapier and pull her in.

"Weiss, listen to me, your name is Weiss Schnee. You are a member of Team RWBY from Beacon Academy. Your teammates are your family. You have got to fight it! Remember who you are!" he yells.

"I serve my master, the Andras. I know no other purpose," Weiss replies emotionlessly.

Weiss conjures up a dark glyph to push Agnika back and then stabs her rapier into the ground, sending out a surge of dark ice at Agnika. Agnika swings his swords, breaking the ice.

"Weiss…" Agnika mutters.

Meanwhile, Mikazuki, with his limiters removed, throws the Gusion into the Flauros before swinging his mace at the Kimaris, knocking its lance up high, and then kicks it way before sending out his tail blades. The tail blades attack the Kimaris from multiple angles, getting some hits in before Mikazuki shoulder tackles it to the ground. He looks back to see the Gusion and Flauros getting back on their feet, and then looks back to his allies. Teams RWBY and JNPR are getting pushed back from the Grimm knights, and Shade's defenses are running out of strength. Seeing this…he is suddenly reminded of Tekkadan's last stand on Mars against Gjallarhorn. Even if many escaped that day, many others did not. And he didn't think it would happen that way here…

"No…I won't let that happen again…Right, Barbatos? Right…Orga?" Mikazuki says as his body suddenly starts glowing a few different colors.

The Grimm all around, and those fighting them stop their combat as they all take notice in the change in Mikazuki. Suddenly, wolf howls are heard from him as his body glows brighter…Then the lights separate from his body, one glowing pink, one white, and the other a light brown, while his body glows a faint red from his aura. Just then, the two balls of light change shape into humanoid forms…The forms of Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City and the Gundam Flauros, and Orga's Shiden. Mikazuki looks at the glowing forms of his former allies, and then it hits him.

"This is…my semblance," Mikazuki realizes. _"Barbatos Lupus Rex…the king of wolves. Wolves hunt in packs. Tekkadan…my family,"_ he thinks before looking back to the Grimm. "Let's go…Tekkadan," he mutters.

Mikazuki charges at the Lieutenants, crashing into the Grimm Gusion and slamming it into the Grimm Kimaris. Just as the Grimm Flauros fires its cannons at him, Mikazuki races around the shots, swinging his mace down on it into the ground. He then sends out his tail blades, one stabbing each Grimm and swinging them around before sending them crashing into each other and then throwing them away like trash. Meanwhile, the Gusion RFC rushes the Grimm knights, using its war axe to cleave two in half, followed by using its sub arms that are carrying rifles to fire off shot shots at a few others, the shots ripping through their armor. Orga's Shiden fire off some shots with its rifle, taking out several Grimm. It then switches the rifle for its sword and cuts down lesser Grimm after lesser Grimm, helping those at the front lines regain their momentum. The Gundam Flauros flies in and lands in front of the defense line in front of the school, shocking the students, and then its body changes as it transforms into its artillery mode. It takes aim and then fires off its galaxy cannons, sending out power rounds that shred through scores of Grimm in just two shots. The students are shocked at its firepower, and have to brace themselves from the shockwave from the cannon's firing. The Flauros fires off some more shots into the air and on the ground, each one doing heavy damage to the Grimm forces.

The members of Team RWBY watch on as Mikazuki's allies turn the tide of the battle in their favor.

"Wow…So that's Mikazuki's semblance," Ruby says in awe.

"He brought back his fallen comrades. Like a pack of wolves," Yang mutters.

"There's a reason wolves hunt in packs. Come on, we need to help the others," Blake adds and they nod before getting back into the fight.

Back with Mikazuki, he smashes his mace into the ground, sending out a surge of flames at the Gusion and the Flauros, engulfing them in flames before he swings his mace around to send them both flying. The Kimaris comes in at his rear, but his tail blades intercept it, knocking away its lance, and stabbing into its abdomen, throwing it up high and then smashing it into the ground. Meanwhile, Agnika flies through the air, evading dark shots from the Andras as he sees Mikazuki's back up demolish the Grimm forces. The Andras sees this as well, and growls in anger. Agnika flies back in for a left drill spike at the Andras, but it counters this with its sword.

 **[Gundam IBO Op 4 Fighter ends]**

"To think you would still have a trump card, even now. You just don't know when to quit, do you?" the Andras growls.

"That's the thing about humans, Andras. They are full of surprises, and I'll be sure to surprise you when I kill you and set Weiss free!" Agnika says as he grabs the Andras and fires off his cannons at point blank range, each shot dealing some damage.

The Andras roars in pain, only to get knocked back by a punch to the face from Agnika. However, Weiss summons a few more Grimm knights to hold him off before she regroups with the Andras. They look back and see their forces getting decimated by Mikazuki and his semblance. At this rate, they won't get anywhere near the school.

The Andras growls in frustration, "Argh! Retreat!" he yells out.

A large Gryphon flies in to take the Lieutenants and Weiss, while the Andras flies next to it as they retreat along with the remaining Grimm forces.

"Weiss!" Ruby yells, reaching out for her partner as she flies away into the sky.

The remaining defense forces watch as the Grimm retreat, either into the sky, or through the dead city. Mikazuki watches them leave as his eyes turn green again, and his semblance deactivates, his Tekkadan allies fading away. The battle had been won, but not without costs. Many Shade students lost their lives in this battle, and the school had taken some damage from the conflict. Worst of all, Weiss was still under the Andras' control. While the battle had been won, this war was not over just yet.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Mikazuki has finally unlocked his semblance, and with it, stopped the Andras from destroying Shade Academy. The tide has turned once again, but Weiss is still a slave of the Andras. Will Agnika find a way to free her? What happens next in this war for Remnant? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	49. Chapter 49: Rest and Resolutions

**Here we are at Chapter 49. Sorry for the late update, I was out of town with the family, but I'm back now. Now with the battle for Shade over, it's time for our heroes to return home and plan their next move. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 49. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Rest and Resolutions**

After things had been settled at Shade Academy, and it was confirmed that the Grimm had completely left the school, those from Beacon Academy were called back home. There were still signs of Grimm activity in the fallen city, but that activity had decreased since the Andras' departure, enough for those from Shade and Vacuo to handle by themselves. Civilians were safe, and reinforcements from Atlas had been sent to help keep the area safe and secure. The trip back to Beacon was quiet with no words coming from anyone. The members of Team RWBY were only capable of thinking about Weiss and what the Andras had done to her. Even Mikazuki and Agnika were at a loss for words. By the time they finally returned to Beacon Academy, the students were exhausted in more ways than one. Agnika told them to get some rest while he talks with Ozpin and informs him of the situation. Currently, Agnika enters Professor Ozpin's office, finding the headmaster in his usual chair along with Goodwitch standing by his side.

"Agnika, it's good to see you're still alive. Reports from Vacuo were all over the place, so I'm hoping you can give me a detailed explanation about what happened in this battle. Please, tell us what happened," Ozpin says.

Agnika stands in front of his desk, "By the time we got there, the city was already under attack, and burning. We quickly moved in to hold the Grimm back while the civilians were evacuated back to the school, and we were gaining ground…but then the Andras showed up, and he was not alone…" Agnika trails off as his thoughts drift to Weiss.

"What happened Agnika? Did the Andras bring some kind of new Grimm with him like before?" Glynda asks.

Agnika slowly shakes his head, "Worse…It…was Weiss," he answers, stunning them. "He had done something to her. Her entire appearance had changed to look like a Grimm. It was if the Andras brainwashed her. He commanded her to kill us, and she attacked me, and her own teammates without hesitation, fully intent on killing us. Whatever he did to her also improved her abilities. She was able to summon many Armas Gigas knights, except they too had been corrupted and now were more like Grimm Knights. We were outnumbered and were forced to retreat back to Shade Academy. The city quickly fell after that, and the Grimm's next target was the school. When they came for Shade, the Andras brought his lieutenants with him that time. We fought with everything we had to push them back, but we were once again losing ground…Thankfully, Mikazuki unlocked his semblance during this time. He was able to create glowing copies of the mobile suits that his allies from Tekkadan piloted back from our system, and with this new power, we were able to force the Grimm to retreat. The losses were high though. Civilians were lost, students from the school were killed, and worst of all, we were unable to free Weiss from the Andras' control. She left with him. The members of Team RWBY and I tried to talk her out of it, to remind her of who we were and who she was, but our efforts were fruitless. In the end, we were able to save Shade Academy, but with all the losses we suffered in this battle, I'd hardly call this a victory," Agnika gives his report.

Ozpin and Goodwitch take some time to fully process all of this. It was almost too much for them to comprehend honestly.

"To think this Andras would have to power to put a human under his complete control. What would happen if the populace learned about this? It would not bode well for anyone," Glynda notes.

"Indeed. However, the one that most concerns me here is Miss Schnee. As long as the Andras has her under his control, our options are limited. Especially if he's augmented her summoning to such a degree. Even though the Andras lost the Hashmal, it seems he found a suitable replacement. Was there anyone else at Shade that saw Miss Schnee?" Ozpin asks.

"No, it was just myself, Mikazuki, and the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR. Everyone else from Shade were focusing on other parts of the battle. If anyone of them did see her, they would most likely think she was just another Grimm and not a person being controlled by one. With all the chaos in this last battle, I doubt anyone will remember or even care about that, not with all the losses they are dealing with right now since the city fell," Agnika replies.

"Well, I suppose that's good, for whatever that is worth…What about the members of Team RWBY? How are they taking this?" Ozpin asks.

"As best as they can. They were attacked by one of their own, a close friend that's more like family to them, and were almost killed by that same friend. For most of the battle, their main concern was Weiss. As I said before, they tried to get through to her…but nothing worked. It was all just too much for them. I told them to return to their dorm and to try and get some rest. They had been through a lot back in Vacuo, far more than we could ever predict," Agnika replies.

"Yes, that would be for the best for right now, though I highly doubt rest will come easily to them. The Andras has thrown us off once again, and while we may have been able to hold him off, until we can find a way to free Miss Schnee, we'll be essentially on the defensive once again. You should try to get some rest as well, Agnika," Ozpin says.

"And hwo do you expect me to rest knowing that the Andras has Weiss in its clutches?" Agnika asks.

"I know this is difficult, but until we learn more, our hands are tied. I will try and see if there's some way to free Weiss from the Andras's control. I'll consult people I know that may be able to help. Qrow and Raven Branwen are still out searching for the Andras's lair, but I'll inform them about Miss Schnee. If they manage to discover the Andras' hidden lair, then maybe we can mount a rescue operation for Miss Schnee. For now, we must be patient and regain our strength. We may never know when the next battle will take place. You've done your part for now, Agnika Kaieru. Now allow me to do mine," Ozpin explains.

Agnika sighs, "Very well. Thank you for your time," he says and leaves.

After Agnika leaves, Ozpin leans back into his chair and sighs heavily.

"Are you alright, Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch asks.

"I'm fine Glynda. This war has proven to be more exhausting than our previous conflict with Salem. While Shade Academy is safe for the time being, the city of Vacuo is lost. Until this war is over, they won't be able to begin to reconstruction efforts. What's more so, now that the Andras has Miss Schnee, things have become even more complicated," Ozpin explains.

"About Miss Schnee, do you think we may…have to…," Glynda trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I pray we never have to. The members of Team RWBY have been through so much, more so than any team we've ever had at this school, even Team STRQ. And in such a short span of time. I won't put them through even more dread than they've gone through already. We have to have faith that there is a way to save Weiss Schnee from the Andras…without resorting to the alternative," Ozpin replies.

"Yes, of course…but…what if we DO have to resort to the alternative…" Glynda slowly asks.

Ozpin clasps his hands together and stares out through his office windows, "If that does occur…then may the gods have mercy on us," he mutters.

…

Meanwhile, in Team RWBY's room, Blake and Ruby lay on their beds, trying and failing to get some rest after getting something to the eat from the cafeteria. Yang had already left to see Mikazuki, so it was just the two of them.

"Hey Blake, are you asleep?" Ruby asks.

"…No," Blake replies.

Ruby sits up in her bed, "I miss Weiss," she says sadly.

Blake rolls to stare at her, "Me too, but this won't last forever. We'll get her back, one way or another," she says, trying to stay somewhat optimistic.

Ruby lowers her head, "If I had just been more careful, then we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place…This is all my fault," she says.

Blake sits up, "Ruby, none of this is your fault. We could have never known that the Andras would do something like this, that it would even be capable of something like this," she tries to reassure her.

"But it IS my fault! I'm the team leader, it's my duty to watch out for more teammates, my friends. And yet…I failed to do that. Weiss is in this situation because I was a terrible leader, a terrible partner, and a terrible friend!" Ruby yells as she starts to cry.

Blake stands up and walks over to climb onto Ruby's bed, moving to pull Ruby close into her arms as she cries.

"Ruby, NONE of this is your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, there's no avoiding that. Besides, I'm Weiss' teammate and friend as well. If anything, I'm just as guilty because I wasn't there to help her either," Blake says.

Ruby leans back to look her in the eye, "Blake, this isn't your fault-," Ruby says before Blake stops her with a finger to her lips.

"Fine, it isn't my fault, but then it also isn't your fault either. Agreed?' Blake asks as she removes her finger.

Ruby slowly nods and wipes her tears away, "Okay, it's no one's fault," Ruby replies.

Blake shows a little smile before she kisses Ruby on the forehead, "We couldn't be there for Weiss before…but we WILL be there for her when we see her again. And when we see her again, we're ALL coming back to Beacon. All four of us," she declares.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ruby replies, smiling a bit.

The two are then finally able to get some sleep in Ruby's bed, arms intertwined together around each other.

…

Meanwhile, Yang is with Mikazuki in Agnika's station, sitting in between his legs as he holds his arms out, reading a book. They don't make much conversation, because honestly, Yang had no idea what to say. So much happened so fast.

"Hey, Mikazuki…you ever fought against someone you were close to back home?' she asks out of the blue.

"Only in training. Not really in an actual battle. This about Weiss?" Mikazuki deduces.

Yang sighs, "I'd just…she was right there. Right there in front of us and there was nothing we could do. No matter how much we tried to talk her out of it, to get her to remember us and herself, nothing worked. I don't want to fight Weiss, but I don't want her to hurt anyone else I care about either. I just…don't know what to do right now," she laments as she closes her eyes. Mikazuki closes his book and gently wraps his arms around Yang, stroking her head with his right hand. "Mikazuki?" Yang asks.

"Atra told me that when a girl is crying, it's the guy's job to console her by holding her in his arms. You're crying right now, Yang," Mikazuki says.

"She…sounds like she was a smart girl," Yang notes.

"She was. She knew how to read before I did, and knew more about how to use money than I did too. I relied on her a lot," Mikazuki replies.

"…Thanks Mikazuki…But, what do you think I should do about Weiss?" Yang asks.

"Weiss is your family, right?" Mikazuki asks, and she nods. "Then save her however you can. Back in Tekkadan, we did whatever we had to in order to protect our family. No matter the cost. To protect our family and reach the place we truly belonged. That was Tekkadan," he says.

Yang thinks on his words and is about to reply when the doors open up and in walks Agnika.

"Agnika, what did Professor Ozpin say about Weiss?" Yang asks as she stands up with Mikazuki.

"He's trying to find a way to reverse whatever the Andras did to her. Hopefully, he can find something," Agnika says as he walks past them to his monitors. "I'm going to try and find Weiss. None of our efforts will matter if we don't know where she is. I will not allow the Andras to control her any longer," he says as he starts typing away on his screens.

Mikazuki and Yang take this as their cue to leave, but before she leaves, Yang turns to Agnika one last time.

"It's like I said before Agnika; Weiss really cares about you. You became the main reason why she wanted to become a huntress. You mean more to her than any of us could ever know," Yang says and then leaves.

Agnika glances back at the exit when Yang leaves, remaining still for a moment before returning to his work. There is much to do.

…

Meanwhile, back in his office, Ozpin has searched through every data base, every story, every myth and legend of Remnant, trying to find a way to free Weiss from the Andras' control…and so far, he has found nothing. Ozpin leans back in his seat and rubs his forehead.

"Are you alright, Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asks as she steps up to his desk.

"I'm fine, Glynda. Just a little tired. Hundreds of stories and fairytales, scores of data on past semblances, uses of aura, and I have nothing to show for it," Ozpin laments.

"Well, what about the Maidens, or your abilities?" Glynda asks.

"They do possess incredible power yes, but when I gave the Maidens their powers, I did not include any abilities for a situation such as this. And as much as I hate to admit it, my powers are not infinite, and they cannot allow me to do everything. I've never encountered a situation such as this, not even when we were fighting against Salem. This Andras has developed powers no one could have foreseen," Ozpin explains.

"Well…what about the Relics? Would they be able to help?" Glynda asks.

"While it is true that one Relic possesses incredible power, and with all four, anything is possible, I'd rather not resort to such drastic measures. The Relics have never been used in such a way, even when they were left behind by the gods. We have absolutely no idea what could happen. It is also too big of a risk to bring them out to the open. I'm afraid we're on our own with this one," Ozpin says. Glynda brings him a cup of coffee, which he accepts and takes a sip. "It's all rather ironic, isn't it," he says as he lowers his head.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asks.

"Here I am, a man with more power and influence than anyone else in the world, a man sworn to protect all of humanity…and yet there's nothing I can do to save one innocent girl. If this is the gods idea of punishing me for my past failures, then they have chosen quite well in that perspective," Ozpin says and sighs again.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Professor Ozpin. None of us could have foreseen any of this. Hell, none of us could have foreseen anything about Agnika and Mikazuki, or everything they've told us about their worlds. None of us could have foreseen that Salem would have created a Grimm that would end up turning on her and developing abilities even she didn't expect. No matter how powerful a person may be, no one can predict the future. Not even you," Glynda attempts to consul him.

Ozpin sighs once again, "…I suppose you're right. Thank you, Glynda. Sitting around, moping about my mistakes or what I can or can't do won't help anyone, especially Miss Schnee. If we are to save her from this predicament, then we must keep trying until we find a way to free her from the Andras' control," Ozpin says, regaining his sense of determination and purpose.

Glynda smiles at his mood changing, "Of course, Professor," she says.

Just then, a thought occurs to Ozpin, "Well, there may be one way we can free Miss Schnee. If we can kill the Andras, there's a chance his spell over her will cease to exist. Of course, we need to find the Andras in order to do that. However, I believe I have an idea of where we'll have our next encounter with it," Ozpin says as he pulls up a map of Remnant on his screen. "So far, the Andras has made large scale attacks against Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. As such, those kingdoms are now on high alert and will be more prepared should he attack them again. However, he has yet to make an attack against the kingdom of Atlas. I believe that will likely be the next target. Atlas is well defended, but even they may not be able to withstand what the Andras will throw at them. I will inform General Ironwood of the situation and let him know that we'll be sending him reinforcements for the impending attack. If my theory is correct, then this next battle may be our best chance of saving Miss Schnee," Ozpin explains.

…

A little later, in Team RWBY's room, Ruby, Yang, and Blake are fixing up their weapons and checking their ammo supplies. However, they hear a knock at the door and Ruby goes to open it, revealing Agnika on the other side.

"Agnika, what's going on?" Ruby asks.

"Pack your things…We're going to Atlas. We're going to stop the Andras…and we're going to save Weiss," Agnika says.

…

The next day, the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Agnika and Mikazuki, are all heading out to the landing platforms where their airships are docked and ready for boarding. Since they're the ones leaving, the rest of their friends and allies will have to stay behind to defend Beacon and Vale. The students board the airships and they take off with the Gundams following right behind them. As he flies through the sky, Agnika has only one thought on his mind.

 _"Hold on, Weiss…This time, I WILL save you…"_

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Again, sorry for the late update, I've been busy. Everyone is readying themselves for the next big battle, and for another chance to save Weiss. Now the war takes them to Atlas. What awaits them in the northernmost kingdom of Remnant? Will Agnika finally be able to save Weiss? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	50. Chapter 50: Welcome to Atlas

**Here we are at Chapter 50. We've been to all the other kingdoms, and now the time has come to go to Atlas. And possibly, finally save Weiss from the Andras. Also before I forget, someone had asked if Agnika would be using beam sabers, so let me answer; no, Agnika will NOT be using beam sabers in the story. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 50. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Welcome to Atlas**

The trip to Atlas was longer than most, but luckily the group didn't get attacked during the voyage. Three airships came to the borders of the northernmost kingdom, with two carrying the teams of RWBY and JNPR, and the third carrying a few extra troops. Meanwhile, Agnika and Mikazuki fly on their flanks. Ruby and Blake look out the side of their airship, scoping out the city as they fly closer to Atlas Academy. The security and defense around here are definitely tighter than most, but they wonder if it'll be enough for when the Andras attacks the kingdom. They see Atlas military airships fly by, with two providing them an escort to the academy. Soon enough, they see the academy in front of them. It looks very similar to Beacon, only more high-tech. They land at the front of the school, and waste no time in heading to the main tower to speak with Ironwood. Agnika leads the group as they walk through the school, paying no mind to anyone who look at them as they walk by. Soon enough, they reach the elevators and have to take two to get everyone up to the top where Ironwood is waiting for them. However, when they reach his office, Ironwood isn't the only one in the room. As they walk in, they find Ironwood having a conversation with the last person they hoped to meet there, Jacque Schnee and his son, Whitley. Ironwood looks back at the group, causing Jacque and Whitley to do the same, and Jacque quickly gets a displeased look on his face.

"Agnika, Mikazuki, students, glad that you made it. It is good to see you. Jacque, we'll have to finish this conversation another time. I must ask you to leave," Ironwood says.

Jacque looks offended by this, but bears it anyway. However, as he and his son prepare to leave, Jacque stops in front of Agnika.

"Jacque Schnee," Agnika greets him, doing his best to keep his anger in check.

"Mindless machine. I see it's not destroyed yet. Tell me, where is my poor excuse for a daughter, Weiss? Was she too ashamed to see her father, or too much of a coward to own up to her mistakes?" Jacque insults his daughter, while Whitley shows a small smile.

"Weiss…has gone to see her sister, Winter. She has no time to waste on a pathetic excuse for a father and a human being like you. Now then, if you'll excuse us, we have actual important business to attend to," Agnika says spitefully.

Jacque grunts in irritation, "She always did take her sister's side over mine. I've already done what I need to do here anyway. I was just introducing my son to the way the academy works with the SDC. He is the heir, after all," Jacque says, gesturing to Whitley, who smiles a little more.

"I must ensure that the family and the company remain at the top. They'll be in good hands with me at the helm," Whitley says smugly.

His tone is enough to piss off Mikazuki, who flexes his claws and stares right into the eyes of the boy.

"Can I make him disappear?" Mikazuki asks.

The action is enough to make Whitley lose his smile and shrink back in fear. Jacque looks back at Ironwood.

"James, order your stupid machine to stand down! It seems it needs to be dismantled for parts. How dare it threaten my son, the heir to the Schnee Dust Company!" Jacque yells.

"Mikazuki is NOT some machine, Jacque. He is his own person, and I suggest you take your son and leave before either of you do something you'll regret. Now," Ironwood retorts.

Jacque is shocked by his reply, "You're actually taking the side of walking trashcans and stupid, common idiots over ME?! Do you have any idea how much these things have turned my own daughter against me?!" Jacque yells, livid.

"More like how much they've made her see the light. And yes, at this moment, I am taking their side over yours. Now then, I suggest you leave before I have security escort you out," Ironwood tells him. Jacque grinds his teeth and he and Whitley finally leave the room. After they leave, the teenagers breathe a sigh of relief. Anymore of that, and Mikazuki would've turned Whitley into a red smear across the office floor (though, they were tempted to let that happen, VERY tempted). "I'm sorry about that. It's been hard to deal with him lately. Ever since this war started, his business has been hitting some trouble because I've had to make some restrictions on Dust shipments to other kingdoms. However, let's get back on track. Ozpin already informed me about what happened to Miss Schnee. Truthfully, I was shocked by what he told me, but Ozpin would never lie to me about something like this. If Jacque were to learn about what happened to her, he would use that to destroy her, and I for one, am not about to let that happen. I'll do whatever I can to help you save Miss Schnee, and keep this situation under wraps. So, what's our plan here?" Ironwood asks.

"The Andras has launched attacks against the other three kingdoms, but he has yet to launch a full scale assault to this kingdom, so Atlas is likely the next target. We've managed to push back the attacks at Vale and Mistral, but Vacuo was a loss. Only Shade Academy remains active there. However, we can't just focus on protecting Atlas. We must also free Weiss from the Andras' control. We free her, and the Andras will lose a lot of strength for his forces. However, the problem will be finding a way to free Weiss from the Andras' control. All our previous efforts ended in failure…But we must not fail here," Agnika explains.

"Do have a plan to set her free then?" Ironwood asks.

"I do have an idea…Ruby," Agnika begins, making the scythe wielder face him. "Back at Menagerie, when you unleashed the power of your Silver Eyes, what happened after that?" he asks.

"Um, I don't really remember. Everything went white, my head started hurting, and then I just…blacked out. I'm sorry," Ruby replies.

Blake then steps up, "I remember what happened. After Ruby unleashed her power, the Andras appeared to be in pain, along with the rest of the Grimm. It was because of that power that the Grimm retreated right before they had a chance to finish you off. Agnika, what are you getting at?" Blake asks.

"I know that if we kill the Andras, we'll set Weiss free and even win this war…But we all know that that is easier said than done. So, we'll have to go with an alternative for the time being. If Ruby can somehow access her power again, we might be able to weaken the Andras, thus weakening his hold on Weiss and give us the chance to save her," Agnika explains.

"Okay…I see where you're going with this, and it's not exactly a bad idea, but what about Ruby? She hasn't been able to use that power since Menagerie, nor does she have complete control over it. And even if she's able to use it, she might pass out again, leaving her vulnerable. Isn't there some other way to save Weiss without having Ruby take such a huge risk?" Pyrrha asks.

"Unfortunately, no, there is not. I know that what I am asking is risky, but no matter what happens. No matter what strategy we come up with, there will be risk, and there will be danger. There is also the issue of what this power may do to Weiss. She is not a Grimm, but the darkness of a Grimm flows around her now. Who knows what will happen. However, I cannot force you to do this, Ruby. This plan rests entirely on you being able to wield your power again…But, if you're not confident that you can pull it off, no one will blame you. We will just have to find another way," Agnika says to Ruby.

Ruby slowly turns to stare at everyone around her. Her teammates, her friends, General Ironwood, Mikazuki, and Agnika. The only person who isn't here right now, the one shat should be here if not for the Andras, is Weiss. And to hear Agnika say that she might be their best chance at saving Weiss from the Andras' clutches. Well…the answer is obvious.

Ruby looks back at Agnika, "Let's do it…I don't care about the risks. I don't care about the dangers. I'll I care about is getting Weiss back. She's my teammate, my partner, my best friend, and a part of my family. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. So if you say that my power is our best chance at freeing Weiss…then I'm all for it," Ruby says with conviction.

The group is slightly awed by Ruby's words and her determination, and can't help but feel that determination flow from her and into them.

"If Ruby's for it, then I am too. Let's get Team RWBY back together," Yang pumps her fists up.

"Weiss is a part of this family. We must get her back. So let's do what we have to," Blake adds.

"Don't forget about us!" Nora cheers.

"We'll help you guys anyway we can. You can count on us," Jaune says.

"When this battle's over, let's make sure we ALL go back home to Beacon safely," Pyrrha says while Ren just nods.

Ironwood smiles a bit, "Very well. I'll prepare the kingdom defenses. I'll have my forces set up defense perimeters. As for the Andras, once you've spotted him on the battlefield, along with Miss Schnee, send word and I'll make sure my troops keep their distance and focus on the other Grimm forces. They'll hold them back as long as possible, and give you guys as much time as they can to give you the chance to complete your part of the mission. This mission will not be a success without both defeating the Andras AND freeing Miss Schnee," Ironwood says.

"I'll help you set up the defense plans. The rest of you should prepare and get a little rest while you're at it. We have no idea when this battle will begin, so we must be ready. I'll contact you when the plans have been fully set, and give you a quick briefing," Agnika says.

With that the rest of the group leave the room while Agnika and Ironwood remain to set up the battle strategy along a holo-map of Atlas and the outer-lying areas. A minute later though, Winter Schnee enters the room.

"Schnee, good of you to come. We have must to discuss and plan out for the next battle," Ironwood greets her.

Winter stands at attention and salutes him, "Sir. I wanted to offer my assistance for the plans for the next battle. I cannot just standby. Not with what's at stake," she says.

"I assume you've been briefed on the situation?" Agnika asks.

At that, Winter's posture softens a bit, "Yes…I know what has happened to my sister. General Ironwood, sir, whatever you decide, I will follow my orders, but…if I see Weiss out there on the battlefield…" Winter trails off.

Ironwood glances at Agnika, "What do you think?" he asks.

"I know she is one of your specialists, but I believe she will be more useful in the plan to save Weiss. Winter, you are Weiss' older sister. You are really the only one in her actual family that has actually been like family to her. She has always idolized you and loved you, just as you have loved her. With you there, our chances of freeing Weiss may increase, even if only a little. We need every person Weiss has a strong bond with there in this battle, and that includes you," Agnika explains.

"Very well. Specialist Schnee, I'm placing you with Agnika's team. Your mission is to save your sister. For the time being, you will be under his command. Understood?" Ironwood says.

Winter salutes him, "Yes sir," she says and then leaves.

"So, looks like I'll be relying on your aid for this next battle, General Ironwood," Agnika notes.

"So it would seem, just as I will need your help. Look Agnika, I know we haven't always gotten along but-," Ironwood begins.

"That is not important right now. Everyone has issues with one another at one point in their lives. What matters now is that we all work together. That is the only way we can defeat the Andras. Many innocent lives have been lost since this war began. Menagerie, Vacuo, villages all over the world. And many more will be lost before this war is finally over. While yes, there are some of your methods that I do not condone, I at least understand that you were just doing what you thought was right to protect the people. There is no shame in that. But, we cannot focus on the past now, only on the present…and the ever changing future," Agnika says.

…

In an empty dorm room given to them by Ironwood, Team RWBY check over their weapons and gear, preparing for anything. Never hurts to recheck everything. However, Blake and Yang can see the inner conflict written all over their leader's face.

"You okay, Ruby?" Yang asks.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm okay," Ruby attempts to play it off.

"Nice try Ruby, but you're not a very good liar. Come on, what's wrong?" Blake asks this time.

Ruby sighs, "I'm…a little worried. Agnika's plan to save Weiss pretty much rides on me being able to use my powers correctly. I've only ever released them once, and that was an accident if nothing else. I don't know how to control it. And I'm afraid that I won't be able to use it right when we need it, or worse, I use too much of it and end up hurting Weiss. The last time I used it, I passed out afterwards. If that happens in the middle of the battle, then that would only make things harder for you guys. I want to help Weiss, and I'll do whatever I have to in order to save her…but I'm afraid I'll fail," Ruby speaks her worries.

Blake and Yang look at each other for a moment before they move to sit on each side of Ruby.

"When you released your power the first time, what made you do it? What made you suddenly release all that power without even knowing you've done it?" Blake asks.

"Um…I, I wanted to save Agnika because the Andras was about to kill him. I didn't want him to get hurt again because he's our friend," Ruby replies.

"Then focus on that the next time you need to use your power. Focus on wanting to save Weiss, to make sure that see doesn't get hurt again or fight as the Andras' pawn ever again. Let those feelings drive you and your power. Once that happens, you shouldn't have any issue with releasing it. When that happens, the Andras will be weakened and we'll take care of the rest to save Weiss. Don't worry about passing out afterwards either. If that happens, I'll keep you safe," Blake says, placing a hand on Ruby's right shoulder.

"Yeah, and don't forget about me or the others. You're not alone in this battle Ruby. You've got me, Blake, Team JNPR, Mikazuki, and Agnika helping you out. We're all going to save Weiss, bring her home, and then we're going to kick the Andras' butt for what he's done. Don't worry about failing. We have a chance to save Weiss now, and we need to take it. We need you to take it. But, you won't be taking it alone. That's what family is for," Yang adds, placing her hand on Ruby's other shoulder.

Ruby smiles and tears up a bit from their words of encouragement, "Thanks you guys. When the time comes, let's get Team RWBY back together," she says.

"Yeah," Yang agrees with her signature smirk, and Blake settles for a nod with a smile.

…

Later that evening, Agnika is seen standing on a balcony overlooking the kingdom of Atlas. It definitely looks a little more futuristic than the other kingdoms, and more heavily defended. And yet, there was a distinct lack of…peace within the kingdom, and that's not just because of the war going on. This kingdom's separation of the economic elite and everyone else is also far greater than the other kingdoms, which only makes them weaker in so many ways. People are less willing to help others here, something he didn't see in Vale, whose communities are much more connected to one another. A moment later, he hears footsteps behind him and looks back to see Mikazuki join him on the balcony.

"Anything?" Mikazuki asks.

"Nothing yet. Just wanted a quiet place to think for a little while. There is so much at stake in this next battle, now more than ever," Agnika says.

"I'll deal with the Andras' lackeys," Mikazuki says.

"Are you sure?" Agnika asks.

"Aside from the one that Gali-Gali used to pilot, the others look like the mobile suits that my friends in Tekkadan pilot. Seeing them like that…I don't like it. So I'll kill them," Mikazuki explains.

"…Very well, I'll leave them to you then. Just keep them off of us when we get our plan underway. Once we free Weiss, the battle will be ours," Agnika says, only for sirens to start going off all around the kingdom. "…And it seems that battle has finally come," he says, looking out into the horizon, seeing a mass of black heading towards the kingdom.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The next battle is about to begin, only now it's in Atlas. Agnika has a plan set in place to save Weiss, but will it work out so well? One thing I've personally learned though: nothing ever goes according to plan. Will this battle end like in Vacuo? Will Agnika's plan work? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	51. Chapter 51: Wings of the King

**Here we are at Chapter 51. Time for the next battle, and another special surprise for my readers. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 51. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Wings of the King**

Sirens are going off all across the kingdom of Atlas, and police and military are ushering people into shelters and underground bunkers for safety in the upcoming battle. Meanwhile, outside the kingdom's walls, the Atlas military and Agnika's group set up their defenses both on the ground and in the air. Luckily they have their airships for air defense…because they're gonna need them as Agnika can see a pair of Grimm Dragons flying with a large flock of Gryphons, Lancers, and Nevermores, all flying over an army of land Grimm of all kinds. Once again, he can just see the Andras on top of a large Deathstalker, with his Leuetenants, and more importantly, Weiss by his side. The members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, Mikazuki, and Winter all form up on him.

"Ruby!" Ruby hears a voice above her and looks up to see Penny fly in and land next to her. 'It's good to see you, my friend," Penny happily says.

"Hey Penny, do you know the plan?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, Father and Mr. Ironwood explained it to me. Don't worry, I'll help you save our friend Weiss," Penny says as she activates her blades.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Agnika gathers them together. "Our mission does not succeed unless we win on two fronts: defeat the Andras…and save Weiss. Ruby, this all hinges on you. I know this is a lot to ask, but you are our best chance to save Weiss, and for that, you must unleash your power once more. When that happens, the Grimm will be weakened, including the Andras, and that will give us our chance. When Ruby engages her power, Team RWBY, stay close to one another. Yang, Blake, provide Ruby cover. Team JNPR, focus on the Grimm and do not let any of them get near Ruby. You're the first defense line. Winter, Penny, focus on the aerial Grimm. Mikazuki, take care of the Andras' leuetenants. I'll focus on holding the Andras and Weiss off. Team RWBY, when you get the chance, separate Weiss from the Andras. I know she is your friend, but don't hold back too much or else she WILL kill you. We must get this right the first time. Everyone, move out!" Agnika yells before soaring into the air along with Mikazuki.

The battle begins as Atlas soldiers, both man and machine, fire off their weapons at the incoming Grimm. Local huntsmen and huntresses race forth to meet the enemy head on while Atlas fighter ships fly through the skies in a series of dogfights against the aerial Grimm while the large airships focus their fire on the Grimm Dragons. In the midst of the battle, Agnika sends out his sword bits to shoot down and slash through any Grimm that gets in his way as he makes his way towards the Andras. Meanwhile, Mikazuki smashes his mace into the ground, sending out a burst of lightning towards the horde of Grimm, killing a large number of them and clearing the way for Teams RWBY and JNPR. Ruby and Blake slide across the battlefield, using their blades to slash through several Beowolves and Creeps while Yang is right behind them, smashing her way through by punching a few Ursai into the ground. Near them, Jaune and Pyrrha use their shields to block a few shots from a couple of small Nevermores launching their feathers at them, giving Ren and Nora the chance to fire their weapons at them from the ground. Winter uses her summoning semblance to call out a few white Beowolves and charges at a Deathstalker with them. The white Beowolves distract it by going for its pincers and stinger, allowing Winter the chance to shoot around them, using her blade to slice each limb off, disarming the Deathstalker (no pun intended) before finishing it off with a deep stab to the skull. Behind her, Penny sends out her blades, having them spin around like a buzzsaw and slicing through rows of Creeps that are running towards them. She then brings them back and has them spin in front of her, charging up before she punches forward and fires off a large particle beam to rip through two large Nevermore flying above the battlefield.

"Andras!" Agnika yells as he flies in to swing his right sword at the Andras.

The Andras grins before jumping off his Deathstalker to swing his blade at him, the two swords clashing against one another.

"I was wondering when you would show up. This time, you won't escape, and this time, you won't surprise me like before," the Andras says.

Just then, Weiss comes in from the side and thrusts her rapier at Agnika. Luckily, Agnika has three of his sword bits block the strike and then push Weiss back. Agnika jumps back from the Andras and fires off his four cannons, set to fire Dust, and the Andras. However, Weiss comes in and creates a dark glyph to block the attack and then uses her semblance to summon several Grimm Knights into the field. They are about to attack, until Mikazuki sends out his tail blades to skewer every one of them.

"That trick won't work twice," Mikazuki says, but then jumps back to avoid a shot from the Flauros' cannons and finds himself surrounded by the three Leuetenants. "Let's go…Barbatos," Mikazuki says as his eyes turn red and his semblance activates, summoning his Tekkadan allies.

The Gusion fights against its Grimm counterpart, the two heavyweights swinging their axes at one another and clashing their weapons. The Flauros dodges the cannon shots from the Grimm Flauros and charges at it, shoulder tackling it off balance and allowing Orga's Shiden to jump in with its spear and land a bow on the Grimm Flauros' left shoulder. Meanwhile, Mikazuki deals with the Kimaris, sending out his tail blades to shred the Grimm. The Kimaris blocks and deflects the tail blades away with its shield and lance before going into centaur mode and charging at Mikazuki. When it gets close, the Kimaris thrusts its lance at him, but Mikazuki deflects it with his mace before throwing a hard left punch to the Kimaris' skull, knocking it to the ground.

"Even Gali-Gali was better than this," Mikazuki notes.

Back in the main fight, Agnika uses his left sword to block a strike from Weiss, only to have a dark glyph appear behind him and then the Andras kicks him through it, sending him shooting through an incoming Atlas airship. Agnika emerges from the falling aircraft, and then sends out his sword bits to shoot at Weiss from different angles, keeping her distracted while he goes after the Andras again. They clash their blades, but then Agnika head-butts the Andras in the face, followed by a left drill spike attack that gets blocked by the Andras' blade. Agnika kicks him away, and then deflects some dark ice Dust shards shot at him by Weiss. Weiss comes in and makes a series of thrusts with her rapier at Agnika, but he blocks with his swords for most of them before he throws his right knee up to knock Weiss' weapon upwards, leaving her open for Agnika to blast her away with his hip cannons, using fire Dust.

 _"Forgive me, Weiss,"_ Agnika thinks before he flies up to evade a swing from the Andras' blade from behind, who then flies after him.

Meanwhile, Mikazuki swings his mace to deflect a strike from the Kimaris' lance, and shoulder tackles it away. He then turns his attention to a new group of Grimm knights charging in at him. Mikazuki howls before he sends out his tail blades, each one using the Dust chambers in them to spin to ice, fire, and lightning Dust and sends them at his enemies. The tail blades impale three knights and then throw the dead bodies at some more. Five more Grimm knights come in, and Mikazuki uses his mace to block three of them from striking him with their swords all at once. The remaining two try to attack from behind, but Mikazuki uses his tail blades to block them. He then pushes them all away before swinging his mace around, smashing them all together before he reels them up and slams them all into the ground, hard.

Mikazuki looks around to see how his Tekkadan allies are doing. The Gusion engages its sub-arms to hold off the sub-arms of the Grimm Gusion, while they both clash with their main arms in a test of strength. Both heavyweights push against each other, but the Gusion head-butts the Grimm Gusion in the face, and then fires off its arm-mounted rocket launchers close up, blowing its Grimm counterpart back. Near them, the Flauros uses its combat knife to block a strike from the Grimm Flauros' left axe, and then both aim their cannons at point blank. They both fire, and the resulting explosion and shockwave blows both back. However, Orga's Shiden jumps over the Flauros as it flies back, using the chance to kick the Grimm Flauros into the ground. The Grimm Flauros tries to blow it away with a cannon shot close up, but the Shiden leans back to avoid the shot and then stabs its blade into the Grimm Flauros' right shoulder, making it roar in pain. However, when Mikazuki looks up into the sky, he can see the Atlas forces having trouble with the Grimm dragons, as one of them lands on one of the battleships and starts ripping it apart.

"Orga, take care of the Grimm Gali-Gali," Mikazuki says to Orga's Shiden before he takes off into the sky after the Grimm dragons.

The Kimaris tries to stop him, only to have to block a swing from the Shiden's blade. Mikazuki flies through the scores of aerial Grimm and Atlas airships until he gets close to the battleship and, with one powerful swing of his mace, smashes the Grimm dragon off the battleship and into the open sky. The dragon roars as its companion joins it and the two fly towards Mikazuki, who flies right back at them. He flies around the open jaws of one and kicks away the head of the second one, followed by swinging his mace down on its head, making it plummet a bit in the sky. The first one comes back around, but Mikazuki flies right by it while using his left claws to claw at its side as he flies by. He then comes back around and lands on its back, sending out his tail blades to stab into its back and keep him from falling off as the Grimm dragon flies around. Setting the Dust chamber to fire Dust in his mace, Mikazuki raises his mace, encased in flames, and then slams it down on the Grimm's back, releasing a powerful explosion that engulfs the dragon in flames, killing it. Mikazuki flies off in order to engage the second dragon.

Back on the ground, Ruby, Blake, and Yang makes their way towards the fighting between Agnika, Weiss, and the Andras. Ruby jumps over a Beowolf that tries to attack her, only for Blake to come in and slice its head off with her katana. Right behind her, Yang punches the headless Grimm into another Beowolf, and then fires her gauntlets behind her to shoot over to another Beowolf, smashing her fist into its skull.

"We have to get closer. Let's go!" Ruby shouts as they continue moving forward.

However, their path gets blocked by a large Deathstalker. The Deathstalker attacks them with its pincers, forcing them to move in different directions to avoid them. The large Grimm then tries to impale Yang with its stinger, but she blocks with her right arm and holds it back, allowing Ruby and Blake to come in and slice the stinger off with a pincer attack with their blades. Now without its stinger, the Deathstalker roars and lunges at them. Ruby and Blake move in and deflect the pincers with their weapons, giving Yang an opening to throw a hard right punch on the Grimm's skull, cracking it. Ruby then uses her semblance to fly in and stab her scythe into the side of its head, and then fires off a shot to force the blade to cut right through, decapitating the Grimm.

 _"We have to get closer, and then I need to use my power…But how do I unleash it? How am I supposed to use it to save Weiss?"_ Ruby wonders as a sliver of doubt enters her mind.

She glances back to see Jaune and Pyrrha distract an Ursa Major, giving Nora the chance to smash it into the ground with her hammer, while Ren fires his pistols into the air at any aerial Grimm that try to get too close. She also notices Winter create a glyph for Penny to jump off of and fly in with her blades out, shredding through several Grimm. Seeing her friends fighting their hardest, Ruby resolves to do the same.

Meanwhile, Agnika clashes his blades against the blade of the Andras. The Andras attacks with its tail, forcing Agnika back. This gives Weiss the chance to come in at his left flank and stab the ground, sending out a burst of dark ice at Agnika, but he blocks with his sword bits spinning in front of him like a shield. Weiss then stabs her rapier into the ground again and conjures several summoning glyphs, summoning a score of Grimm knights around her. The Grimm knights charge forth, with a few going after Agnika while the rest go after his allies. Agnika fires off his cannons, but they block the shots with their large swords. Three knights attack from different angles, swinging their swords down on him, but Agnika flies up to dodge them, and then crashes down on one, impaling it with his swords. He then jumps back into the air to avoid the other two, but then sees where the rest are.

The members of Team JNPR are already forced onto the defensive as four knights surround them. He then sees the members of Team RWBY getting blocked by three more. Yang runs forth and throws a hard right cross, only for the Grimm knight to block it with its sword, and then counter with a hard kick to her stomach, sending her flying. Ruby and Blake try to help, but the other two Grimm knights swing their swords at them, forcing the two back. Agnika goes to help, only for the Andras to grab him from behind and fling him away in the air.

"I told you, this time you won't survive, and neither will they," the Andras says.

The two charge at each other, smashing their fists against on another instead of their blades. However, out of the corner of his eye, Agnika sees Weiss moving across the battlefield towards her former teammates.

"No, Weiss!" Agnika yells, but the Andras kicks him away before firing a few dark blasts at him.

With Team RWBY, they're so focused on the knights that they don't see Weiss zoom in and strike Yang from behind with her rapier, sending her flying towards one knight that swings its sword to send her flying. Blake catches this and throws her chain-scythe at Weiss, attempting to pin her down. But, Weiss dodges it and then stomps down on the ribbon with her left foot, pinning the weapon. She then swings her rapier around as several dark glyphs appear behind her and she fires off dark fire shots at Blake. Blake uses her semblance to evade them, but can't stop a Grimm knight from grabbing her by the head and slamming her on the ground, then keeping her down with a foot on her back. Ruby uses her semblance to rush over to save Blake, but Weiss gets in the way and stops her attack with her weapon.

"Weiss, please, you don't want to do this!" Ruby pleads.

"…I do as my master commands," Weiss coldly replies.

She knees Ruby in the stomach and then kicks her away. Just as Ruby is getting up, she sees one knight swing its sword down on her, and she has barely enough time to raise her scythe to block the attack, though it forces her on the ground. While holding the Grimm back a bit, Ruby sees Weiss walk over to Blake, who's still pinned, and slashes at her a few times to deplete her aura. She then raises the tip of her blade, ready to finish her off. Everything slows down for Ruby as she watches this, seeing her girlfriend about to be killed by her brainwashed best friend. It is then, that something snaps…

 _"No…no…NO!"_ Ruby yells in her mind as her eyes start to glow. "WEISS!" she shouts as her powers awaken and blanket the area in white light.

Everyone around them see this, while the Grimm roar in fear at the light. Most of the nearby Grimm are frozen into stone, but the stronger ones only get serious damage from it, but are still alive and still mobile.

"Arrgh!" the Andras yells as the light damages him greatly and he falls onto one knee on the ground.

Weiss grits in pain and falls onto her knees while the Grimm knights around her are turned to stone and break apart. The light disappears though, and Ruby passes out.

 _"Now's my chance,"_ Agnika thinks as he flies in to enact his plan. "Everyone, form a circle around Weiss and keep everything else back. No matter what!" he yells. The others comply and form a large circle around them, except for Blake who goes to protect Ruby, while Agnika lands in front of Weiss and sheathes his swords.

 **[Gundam IBO ending 4 begins]**

"Weiss…I never truly understood your feelings. I always cared about you, but it took the others to help me realize just how much," he says as he slowly walks towards Weiss. "Do you remember the night we first met? I saw you as you were about to be killed by the White Fang. Do you know what I saw? I saw a young, but beautiful girl that just didn't deserve to die. And as I got to know you, I saw how much drive, honor, and integrity you had, and how much potential you possessed. I wanted to help a girl that would undoubtedly change the world for the better. But, I never realized how much you would change me in the process," he says as he comes to stand in front of Weiss. "Weiss, I originally came to Remnant to promote peace and order, but now my goal has evolved from that," he says. Weiss then tries to attack him and thrusts her rapier at here, but Agnika does nothing and takes the hit, the blade piercing the right side of his body since he deactivated his aura beforehand. Agnika then wraps his arms around Weiss, who screams and squirms around like an animal in his arms. "Weiss, there is no more need to feel any pain. I'm here now, and from now on, I'll always be there for you. I want to be there with you for the rest of your life. No matter what challenges stand in our way. You are my light and my hope," he says as his eyes start to glow blue. "You are the one that gave me…my true wings…" he says.

Suddenly, his wings detach from his body…only for a pair of bright, angelic light wings to burst forth from his back and spread wide across the area. The wings emit sparkling particles that seem to make any nearby Grimm recoil in pain. Everyone watches in awe at the spectacle, never having seen such beauty before. Agnika glances around in mild surprise.

 _"This must be…my semblance,"_ he figures out.

He moves his wings around as they get larger, and any Grimm caught in their reach disappears completely, darkness and all. He then wraps his wings around himself and Weiss. The energy from the wings makes Weiss rile in pain until all the dark aura around her evaporates. Her clothes return to normal, any Grimm armor or markings disappear, and she begins to calm down. The bone armor disappears, and her hair falls across her back as her eyes return to their normal blue color, and then she passes out in Agnika's arms.

"It's alright Weiss. It's alright now," Agnika mutters.

 **[Gundam IBO ending 4 ends]**

Off to the side, the Andras growls at the sight as his Lieutenants regroup with him.

"Impossible. How could this have happened?! Arrgh, retreat!" the Andras commands, and what's left of his forces leave the battlefield and disappear into the horizon and the clouds.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief before they all turn to face Agnika, his wings disappearing as his normal wings reattach to his body. They are glad they won the battle, but they are even more glad about one thing. They finally got Weiss back.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Weiss is now back to normal, and Agnika finally unlocked his semblance. If you want to know what his semblance wings look like, think of the wings the 0 Gundam emitted from Gundam 00 in the first episode. Anyway, the battle for Atlas is over, and Agnika got Weiss back. Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	52. Chapter 52: Hostile Takeover

**Here we are at Chapter 52. It's time for another breather chapter after a hard-fought battle for our heroes. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 52. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Hostile Takeover**

After the battle for Atlas, and finally getting Weiss back from the clutches of the Andras, everyone returned to the kingdom to rest and heal their wounds, and to mourn the dead. Many Atlas soldiers died in this battle. Their machines can be repaired, but not their human soldiers. One of the Atlas battleships took heavy damage from the Grimm, and would be out of commission for some time. However, thanks to the efforts of Teams RWBY and JNPR, and the efforts of Mikazuki and Agnika, the loss of life could have been much worse. The timely reveal of Agnika's semblance certainly turned the tide of the battle in their favor. All that matters is that they won, and got Weiss back. To the main heroes on the battlefield, that is a victory.

In Atlas, Weiss remains asleep in a hospital bed at the Atlas medical center. She has been given a private room to keep other patients, employees, and possible journalists from trying to get pictures of the former Schnee heiress. To ensure this doesn't happen, General Ironwood has provided security for her room, with a pair of guards outside her door and at any exits on her floor. Currently, her room is also occupied by all her friends and allies, and even her sister Winter.

"It looks like she'll be okay. It seems that after she was freed from the brainwashing, it left her incredibly exhausted. There appear to be no other injuries, so for the time being, what she needs most is to get some rest. Her immune system needs time to recuperate as well, but we've given medicine to help ease the process. For now, I suggest you don't try to wake her up and let her sleep," Ironwood explains, taken care of the paperwork for Weiss' medical treatment himself to keep things quiet.

"Thank you, General," Winter thanks him, though her focus remains on her little sister.

"Of course. We'll keep her situation under wraps until she's well enough to leave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other work to attend to. There's still much to be done," Ironwood says and takes his leave.

The others look back to Weiss, "I'm just glad we have Weiss back. It's good to have Team RWBY back together again," Ruby notes.

"Yeah, still, it was freaky how the Andras was able to brainwash her. How did he do that anyway?" Yang wonders.

"We may never know. But perhaps Weiss can tell us, after she's regained her strength," Blake adds.

Agnika steps up, "Agreed. For now we should let her rest. There will be plenty of time to talk later," he suggests. The others nod and begin to take their leave, but Ruby and Winter rest their hands on Weiss for a brief moment before leaving with the others. Agnika watches them leave and then strokes Weiss hair a bit softly. "The nightmare is over…for now, at least," he mutters before leaving as well.

Agnika reaches the roof of the medical center and looks up to the sky as the morning sun rise higher into the sky. His thoughts drift to that moment back on the battlefield when he unleashed his semblance for the first time. He flexes his wings a bit and stares at them for what felt like hours.

 _"I'm certain that was my semblance that I used back there. From what I learned here, it is speculated that one's semblance is tied to their personality, a part of who they are. My wings expanded and their light seemed to hurt the Grimm, just like Ruby's Silver Eyes. It purified Weiss of her brainwashing and freed her from the Andras' control. I don't know how it ties in to who I am, but if it can help against the Grimm, then I must master this semblance as soon as possible,"_ Agnika thinks.

"Agnika Kaieru," he hears behind him and looks to see Winter approach him. She walks up to stand next to him and looks out to the horizon like him. "It's a pretty sight. Almost makes you forget the past few hours like they were only a dream," she says.

"Indeed. It is important to cherish moments of relief like this during war time. You never know when the next battle will commence. Enjoy it, and enjoy it with your sister," Agnika replies.

"Yes…Agnika. I want to properly thank you for saving Weiss and for bringing her back to me. When I left to join the military, it was to escape my father. I knew that I would be leaving Weiss to deal with him by herself, but I always believed that she would be strong enough to survive him until it was time for her to leave, and I would help her whenever I could. And yet…" Winter stops a moment, her expression becoming sadder. "I wasn't able to help at all in her darkest hour of need. When I learned that she had become the Andras' pawn, all I could think about was trying to get her back…And yet I failed to do so. I didn't save Weiss today, you did. You brought her back. You have my gratitude for that, and if there's anything you need, just ask," she says.

"I only did what I had to do to get Weiss back. I care about her as well. There is no need to thank me," Agnika says.

"Hmm…I've been thinking. I've been working for the Atlas military for so long without really taking a break from the life. After this war is over, I'll be taking a leave of absence from the military. I almost lost my sister, the only real family I have left. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. This experience has shed some light on a few things," Winter says.

"I see…That sounds like a good plan," Agnika replies.

Just then, Ruby bursts through the door to the roof, "Hey guys you got to come down, now! Weiss is waking up!" she yells, getting their attention.

…

Teams RWBY, JNPR, Mikazuki, Winter, and Agnika are all in Weiss' room, as the ice queen slowly opens her eyes. They all remain quiet as she clears her vision and slowly looks around the room, still not fully recovered from her ordeal.

"Welcome back, Weiss," Ruby softly says, a tear threatening to escape her eyes.

"…Ruby…Blake…Yang…" Weiss mutters.

"Hey, princess, glad to have you back. It's been a while," Yang adds.

"It's good to have you back," Blake joins in.

Winter sits next to Weiss, "Weiss, you don't know how worried I was when you were gone. I'm just so happy to have you back," she says.

"Winter, I…" Weiss begins before her eyes turn to Agnika. "Agnika…you saved me," she says.

"Yeah, the big guy here finally unlocked his semblance at just the right time and freed you from the Andras. It was pretty cool to watch," Yang explains.

"I'm just glad you're okay now, Weiss. We were all worried about you," Agnika adds.

"You're here in Atlas now, safe. General Ironwood is helping with your medical treatment. He said it was the least he could do," Pyrrha explains.

"Atlas…I…" Weiss begins.

"You probably don't remember what happened after the battle for Beacon. It's…a long story," Jaune says.

It is then that Weiss' eyes widen a bit before tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asks, concerned.

"I…I remember. I remember everything that has happened," Weiss says in between her crying, surprising the others a bit. "I remember the Andras capturing me, brainwashing me. It was like I was a prisoner inside me own body, and even worse, my mind. It was like watching a movie in my head. I saw myself attacking you guys, my friends, Agnika. I saw myself attacking Vacuo and…all those innocent people. I saw myself attacking Shade Academy. I saw…everything…And yet I was powerless to stop it. I…I killed all those people with my own hands. How can I call myself a huntress after that? How can I atone for something like?" Weiss cries.

The others are a little shocked that Weiss remembers all of that. Most likely it was the Andras' doing, another sick way to harm Weiss while she was his slave. As Weiss tries to hold back her tears, Ruby gently wraps her arms around her head and brings her close.

"That wasn't you Weiss. That was the Andras, not you. You had no control in that situation, just as you said. The Weiss I know is a kind girl that wants to help people and walk down her own path. You are not a monster, you are not a murderer. You ARE a huntress, you are a member of Team RWBY, and you are a part of this family. And we will always love you for who you are. That will never change," Ruby says lovingly.

Weiss stares at the others while in Ruby's embrace, and they all nod in agreement with smiles on their faces. With that, the dam broke and Weiss lets out all her pain and sorrow as she cries her eyes out in Ruby's arms while Ruby softly strokes her head. The others just watch and let her cry as they stay for emotional support. It will take some time for Weiss to move forward from her trauma, but they will be with her every step of the way.

…

After Weiss' emotional episode, she quickly fell back asleep and the others decided to let her have some peace and quiet. Team JNPR decided to head back to Atlas Academy where they're staying for what time they have left in the kingdom before they have to head back to Vale. The members of Team RWBY stayed behind, along with Agnika and Mikazuki, while Winter had to leave to take care of some stuff with the military. Those that are still here are off doing whatever they can to pass the time (whatever you can do to pass the time in a hospital). The Atlas security remains as well, two at Weiss' door and two at each exit on the floor, making a total of six.

"So, how much longer before the guys coming to relieve us show up?" one of the soldiers at Weiss' door asks.

"Only a while longer, and then we can go. Just keep your mouth shut and your eyes peeled. Specialist Schnee's sister is supposed to be in here. If we screw up here, the General will have us court-martialed, but her sister will give us the death sentence. It'll be a capital sentence: death by summoned Grimm. You want that to happen to you?" his partner asks.

"Point taken. Back to work," The first quickly says as he stiffens up a bit at the possibility of incurring Winter's wrath.

A few minutes later, they hear some commotion and look to their left to see what appears to be a patient having some kind of panic attack and causing a disturbance. The two guards at the east exit go to help restrain the crazy patient with the doctors, but he puts up a bit of a fight. The guards are about to go help when a second patient on the west side grabs an incision knife from a doctor and starts swinging it around everywhere. The two guards at the west exit to apprehend him, but have been given strict orders not to use lethal force except as a last resort. Seeing as they need to resolve the problem quickly before anyone gets hurt, the two guards separate to help the others out. After they leave the door to Weiss' room, an individual wearing a doctor's uniform calmly walks into her room to find the former heiress sleeping. The doctor pulls out a syringe and goes to inject it into her I.V. However, before he does, he notices Weiss groaning a bit and start to wake up. The doctor goes to inject whatever is in the syringe into her I.V., but then a metal hand grabs his arm and pulls him away. The doctor then finds himself pushed up against the wall with a second metal hand wrapped around his throat and looks to see Agnika standing before him.

"Well, what do we have here? What were you trying to inject into Miss Schnee's I.V. if I may ask?" Agnika asks threateningly.

"I'm just applying some morphine to help with her pain. I'm just doing my job," the 'doctor' says hastily.

"Weiss had already received some morphine a while ago, and she's resting not from pain, but from exhaustion. I wouldn't lie again if I were you," Agnika says as he takes the syringe from the man and scans it. "This ISN'T morphine…" he says as he glares at the man.

Just then, Team RWBY, Mikazuki, and Winter show up and Weiss begins to wake up.

"Agnika, what's going on?!" Ruby asks.

"Agnika…" Weiss says as she slowly wakes up.

"Are you alright, Weiss?" Agnika asks.

"I'm…fine. What's going on?" Weiss asks.

Agnika throws the man to the ground, "This man tried to inject this into Weiss' I.V., saying it was morphine. However, I scanned it to reveal that it was a drug that causes heart failure. It seems he came in after the guards were distracted by those patients going crazy," he explains.

"They weren't patients. They weren't even supposed to be here. Looks like they were simply a distraction so he could come in and poison Weiss," Winter says as she glares at the man.

The others stand defensively around Weiss, "Okay bub, time to start talking," Yang threatens the man while cracking her knuckles.

"I'm not talking. I have rights," the man retorts.

"Mikazuki…" Agnika asks, and the former Tekkadan member grabs the man by his shirt and pulls him right up to his face, close enough to see his own reflection in his green eyes. "You have no rights here, and even if you did, my friend here doesn't really care about that. Either deal with us, or deal with him. Your choice," Agnika offers.

The man fearfully stares into Mikazuki's eyes, realizing that the Gundam will no doubt kill him if he doesn't comply.

"…O-o-okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" the man cries.

…

A while later, at the Schnee Manor, Jacques Schnee is in his study, taking care of some paperwork on his private computer. However, every minute or so, he keeps checking his watch for some apparent reason, and with each passing minute, a clear look of irritation begins to seep onto his face.

 _"What is taking them? They should have been done ten minutes ago and sent me the message that the job was done,"_ Jacques thinks. A minute later, an email icon pops up on his screen. "Finally, some good news," he mutters and opens up the email, only to find one message: 'Don't mess with my family' written on it. "What the Hell?" he says. Suddenly, the doors to his study burst open and he sees Agnika at the entrance. Agnika charges at him, grabbing him by his suit collar and pinning him against the wall. "Arrgh! Y-you?! What in the Hell do you think you are doing, you mindless machine?!" Jacques yells.

"Taking in the man who tried to have his own daughter killed, into custody," Agnika says, his red eyes glowing.

"What are you talking about? Where is security?!" Jacques yells.

"They won't be coming, Father," Jacques hears and looks passed Agnika to see Winter, along with Ironwood, Mikazuki, and Team RWBY (except for Weiss) with her. "You're alone here. But then again, you've only ever cared about yourself, so you should be used to that," Winter says.

"Winter, what is the meaning of this?! James, order your robot to release me!" Jacques yells.

"He is not one of my machines, and as for what this is…Jacques Schnee, you are hereby under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder," James announces.

"What?! How dare you?! How can you arrest me for a crime I didn't commit?! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Jacques retorts.

Agnika then throws Jacques onto the floor, "We have the man you hired to poison Weiss in her hospital room. Luckily, I had Ironwood install secret security cameras in her room and I was plugged in to the feed so I could watch over her. He told us everything," Agnika says.

"What are you talking about?" Jacques asks.

Winter pulls out a black scroll, "This belongs to the man you hired, and it's connected to your email account. The message you got five minutes ago" don't mess with my family…That was from me. After looking over it, we found that you've exchanged a few messages with this man," she says.

"That doesn't prove anything," Jacques tries to retort.

"You paid him to kill. You didn't pay him to keep his mouth shut. The same can be said for the two associates that were working with him by making a distraction for my soldiers. I always knew you were a man of questionable integrity, Jacques, but I never imagined you would stoop so low as to want to have your own daughter killed," Ironwood says.

Jacques stands up, growling a bit, "Winter, I am your father, and I order you to get these people out of my home," he tries to tell her.

"You're not my father. You never were. You don't even have the right to call yourself a father. Not after everything you've put this family through," Winter retorts.

"What he's put this family through?" they hear and look back to see Whitley with a stunned expression on his face. "Winter, how could you do this to Father? All he's done, it's all been for the family! You and Weiss always left to do what you want rather than do as Father asks of you," Whitley tries to defend Jacques.

"You always were Father's loyal little pet, Whitley. Father has stained the Schnee name and its honor. And Weiss and I will be the ones to restore the family name, not you or Father," Winter says.

"How dare you-," Whitley begins until Mikazuki smashes his mace in front of him, making the boy fall onto his backside, quaking in fear.

"Can I kill him now?" Mikazuki asks, flexing his claws.

"No, Mikazuki. He's not worth it," Yang says, and Mikazuki backs off a bit.

James turns back to Jacques, "It's over Jacques. You are no longer CEO of the SDC," he says.

"What?! You can't do that to me!" Jacques retorts.

"I already have. We are in wartime, and the council has given me some political power to help with the war efforts until such time that the war is over. Including this. Let's not forget, that those in the higher-ups of the SDC have already been…persuaded…to leave you on your own in order to keep their jobs. We have enough evidence to charge you and put you away for quite some time. The public will soon know about this, though we're keeping things quiet for now. You have been relieved of your position. Men, arrest him," James explains before two Atlas soldiers walk in and arrest Jacques.

"You will regret this, James, You hear me?!" Jacques yells as he struggles in his hand-cuffs.

"Not as much as you, Jacques," Jame replies.

"Well, too bad Weiss won't be able to see this," Jacques says, smirking a bit.

"…Hello, Father," he hears behind him and looks to see Agnika move his computer screen to show him Weiss, alive and sitting in her hospital bed with Team JNPR by her side. "Surprised to see me alive, are you?" she asks rhetorically.

"What?! But-," Jacques begins.

"We never said Weiss was dead," Blake says.

"Your hired thug didn't get the job done, thanks to Agnika," Ruby adds.

"I'd like to say that I was surprised by this from you, but honestly, I expected as much. You've never liked it when people stood up to you, especially myself or Winter. Don't worry Father, the Schnee name will be in good hands. MY hands," Weiss says.

"How dare you!? After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?! How you repay your father?! I am Jacques Schnee, damn it!" Jacques yells.

"No, this is how I repay a man who has always looked down on everyone else, thinking himself better than everyone, and has shown no love or respect to his own family. And you are just Jacques now, Father. You've been…disowned from the Schnee family," Weiss says.

"Weiss, how can you do this to our Father?!" Whitley yells.

"Don't worry, little brother. You'll be joining him," Winter says, scaring Whitley. "Oh, not in prison. We don't have any evidence to charge you with. However, you're far too young to run the family business, and Mother is in no position to do so. That leaves just me and Weiss. With the General's help, we'll keep it running, and we'll clean up the mess you two have made. As for you, I know just the place to send you…Military school," Winter says, smirking a bit, and scaring Whitley.

"N-no, you can't!" Whitley pleads.

"It's already done," Winter retorts and has another pair of soldiers apprehend Whitley.

"It's over Jacques Schnee. You've lost," Agnika declares.

"Take them away," Ironwood commands his soldiers.

Jacques is forced out of his own home, screaming empty threats at the group, while Whitley follows behind him, saying that this is nothing more than a bad dream, but it is very real. After they are gone, everyone smile and Weiss breathes a huge sigh of relief before looking back at Agnika through the computer screen, who nods to her. While she wouldn't be able to get started on it just yet, Weiss had achieved one thing today. She had taken the family business from her selfish father, and could now restore the family name. And she has Agnika Kaieru to thank for that.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Agnika saves Weiss from her father's plan, and now Weiss has regained her status as the heiress of the SDC. Jacques and Whitley are out of the way, so another problem has been dealt with in the story. Hope Whitley likes actually working for a living (hahahahaha). Anyway, things in Atlas are finally over, but what happens now? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	53. Chapter 53: Final Preparations

**Here we are at Chapter 53. Now that things in Atlas are pretty much done, time to head back to Beacon for another rest and preparations chapter. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 53. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Final Preparations**

News about Jacques Schnee's arrest and dissolution in the SDC didn't take long to spread throughout the kingdom of Atlas. Even more so that Whitley has been disowned and Weiss Schnee has reclaimed her status as heiress of the SDC. However, Weiss had made a statement that she wanted to focus on helping in the war against the Grimm and finishing her training at beacon Academy before she fully takes over the family business. With that in mind, The Atlas council and General Ironwood have agreed to keep the business running until she is ready to take the reins, with Winter Schnee providing support. It also helped that Ozpin has some connections in Atlas besides Ironwood top help make sure the SDC doesn't become even worse before Weiss can take over. After Weiss was medically cleared to leave the hospital, she and everyone else decided to return to Beacon Academy for some much needed rest after a busy schedule in the northernmost kingdom in Remnant. The trip back was quiet, much to everyone's relief, and it didn't take long for them to return to their home in Vale.

…

Agnika makes his way to Ozpin's office for a full debrief of the mission in Vale. Once he comes through the ceiling entrance though, he finds Ozpin in his office, but he also finds Goodwitch, Qrow, and Raven with him.

"Agnika, welcome back. It's good to see that you and everyone else have made it back safely from Atlas. Even more so that you came back with Miss Schnee free from the Andras' control. I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for her," Ozpin greets him.

"All that matters is that Weiss is safe, and the Andras failed to destroy Atlas. And I see that you two are back from your mission. Have you found the Andras' hideout?" Agnika asks the twins.

Qrow shakes his head, "Nothing. I sure he's using Salem's old domain when she was in charge. Of course, we've never been able to find out where that is either. I'm sick of always playing defense. Sure, we can launch attacks at some small groups of Grimm, but those little skirmishes won't matter in the long run, not when the Andras can make more of them. Unless we can strike a decisive blow to his home turf, this war won't be ending anytime soon," Qrow explains.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this Andras is smart. No wonder he's survived this long. I also hate to admit it, but I agree with my brother. We've already lost Menagerie and Vacuo, with only Shade Academy still standing, barely. At this rate, it won't be long before the Andras finally manages to take out another kingdom," Raven adds.

"I agree. The kingdom's defenses have been severely depleted. While we have made progress with gaining support from groups like the White Fang, that may not be enough. We need to learn more," Ozpin says.

"Well, we'll have to figure that out later. The young ones have just returned from another grueling mission, Weiss most of all, and need their rest. It will be a little while before she regains her full strength. Being the Andras' puppet really did a number on her," Agnika notes.

"I understand. We'll keep looking on our end. They've earned a reprieve for now. For now, Agnika, finish your report on the mission in Atlas," Ozpin says.

"Of course," Agnika says and begins his debriefing.

…

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's dorm room, Ruby and Blake are sitting on Blake's bunk, with their guest Ilia sitting on Weiss' bunk. Ilia has apparently changed her attire, no longer wearing the clothes she wore when she was working in the White Fang. She is now wearing a pair of black pants that end just above her ankles, black shoes, a black jacket with gold edging and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, over a dark green shirt, and a brown belt.

"So, you guys managed to save Atlas and get your friend back. Feels a little weird that I'd be glad about that, considering how I used to feel about Atlas and the Schnee family," Ilia says.

"It just shows that you're not the same person as you were before, and that's a good thing. Believe me, I'm no fan of Jacques Schnee, but Weiss is not like her father. With her in charge of the SDC, things WILL be getting better for the Faunus in Atlas. While this war is not over yet, things are starting to look up for a lot of people. The White Fang has been helping with the situation in Mistral, which has been helping people realize that the Faunus are not their enemies. The SDC will become better with Weiss in charge, and the kingdoms are working together to help rebuild both Vacuo and Menagerie. Once this war is over, we can really rebuild Remnant, make it better than it used to be," Blake describes.

"Yeah! When we all have a common goal, nothing can stop us," Ruby cheers.

Ilia chuckles a bit, "I must admit, I'd never thought I'd see the day. I guess I have you guys to thank for that. If it weren't for you two, I'd probably still be in the same situation, making little progress and a lot of mistakes," Ilia says.

"It's because we never gave up on the possibility that we could be friends. Even after everything we went through. It's like my uncle says, sometimes bad things happen, but it's how you react to those bad times, by getting back up when you get knocked down, and to keep moving forward. Eventually, you reach the light at the end of the tunnel," Ruby says.

"I guess you're right…I'm glad I got to become friends with someone like you, Ruby. I can see why you like her so much Blake," Ilia notes.

"She is one of a kind," Blake notes, making Ruby smile. Just then, Weiss enters the room, with a determined look on her face. "Weiss, what is it?" Blake asks.

"We all need to meet in Ozpin's office. Now," Weiss says before leaving, leaving the others perplexed.

…

As Agnika is finishing his debriefing with Ozpin in his office, the two entrances to the room open up, allowing the members of Team RWBY, Ilia, Ghira and Kali, and Mikazuki to enter the office.

"Um, may I ask what this is about?" Ozpin asks.

Weiss is the first to walk up to his desk, "We need to tall. It's important," she says.

"What is this about, Weiss?" Agnika asks.

"When I was under the Andras' mind control, I said that I remember everything that happened during that time, and I mean everything…Including where to find the Andras' lair," Weiss admits.

This gets everyone's attention, "You mean you know where he's hiding?" Qrow asks.

"Yes," Weiss begins and pulls out a map of Remnant. "I remember him taking me…here," Weiss says, pointing to the dragon-shaped continent northeast of Vale.

Ozpin leans closer to the map, "That continent is largely unexplored. From what we know about it, and there isn't that much to know, there may have been settlements there at one point, but that was a long time ago. Since then, no settlements have been made there, and any attempts to do so have ended with people missing and/or dead. Because of that, it was deemed too dangerous a territory to explore. The kingdoms have never been able to make more attempts to explore that region due to the issues within their own borders and with the Grimm…Which would make it a suitable hideout for the Andras and his forces. That is also where Salem's domain is located before her death," he says.

"Yes. His hideout is directly in the center of that region. I remember seeing it, a large old castle-like structure, with hordes of black Dust crystals all over the area. The shattered moon glows red there, and finally, there are the pits," Weiss explains.

"Pits?" Ruby asks.

"Pits of black ooze. It's from these black pools that the Creatures of Grimm are born," Weiss says, stunning everyone.

Raven steps up, "If we were to find a way to destroy those pits and the Andras…we might be able to destroy the Grimm once and for all," she says.

"An end to the war, and finally bringing peace to Remnant," Ghira adds.

"Professor Ozpin, what should we do?" Glynda asks.

Ozpin clasps his hands in front of his face, "If we do this, then many lives will be lost. We'll be fighting in unknown, enemy territory, and where the Grimm are at their strongest. We would need all four kingdoms working together to even have a chance of winning. There will be no coming back should we fail," he says.

"Ozpin, people are dying already. Vacuo, Menagerie, all the smaller settlements across all the continents, and all the people lost in the kingdoms. If we don't do something now, then they'll have all died for nothing," Qrow says.

"Professor Ozpin…" Ruby begins, gaining their attention. "I know that this will be difficult. I know it won't be easy. And I know that if we do this, a lot of people will get hurt, or die…But, if there's even a small chance that we can finally end this war. To end all the chaos, all the suffering, then shouldn't we take it. This is what huntsmen and huntresses do. We fight the Grimm, and we protect the people. This is our duty, but it's more than that now…" she says as he holds Blake's hand, who returns the gesture, along with Weiss and Yang who join them. "This is to show the Andras the strength we possess as a people, as a big family. When we work together, anything is possible. This isn't a fairytale, but as long as we keep moving forward, we CAN make this a happy ending like in the books. That's why we're here," Ruby gives another emotional speech.

Even after everything she's seen, after all her previous speeches, those listening to her now are still in awe about her incredible will to never give up. Her pure heart that wants everyone to be safe and happy. For Raven and Qrow, it reminds them of Summer.

Ozpin eventually smiles, "Once again, you surprise me, Miss Rose. You're right. We can't hold back here. For a long time, we have been fighting the Grimm, even before this war began. And now we have a chance to make history, to do what no one else has ever done before. The time has come to end this long conflict with the Grimm once and for all," he says and stands up. "I'll get into contact with the headmasters of the other academies, and with the councils. We'll need more than just everyone huntsmen and huntress we have available for this mission. The militaries, the police, anyone who can fight. The Andras will know we're coming, so there'll be no sneaking around this one. We're going to kick in the front door and march right into his domain. There will be casualties, but if we can defeat the Andras once and for all, then their sacrifices will not be in vain. We get one shot at this, and we must give it everything we got," he says.

"Yeah, let's kick some Grimm butt!" Yang cheers.

"For humans and Faunus everywhere," Blake adds.

"To protect the weak," Weiss says.

"For peace and order," Agnika adds.

"Yeah, let's do it every one!" Ruby finishes.

…

Things at Beacon Academy quickly get really busy. All the students and teachers that can fight are seen preparing any weapons and gear that they can carry. Airships are coming in with supplies and to take any civilians into shelters in the kingdom in the worst case scenario. Ozpin and his allies are communicating across all channels to link up forces from the other kingdoms for this important mission. Talks of this being the final battle quickly spread, and the emotion of the situation comes up high. In Team RWBY's dorm, Yang is seen tuning up her right arm and loading up her left gauntlet. Blake is sharpening her katana, and Weiss is loading up on whatever Dust she can carry, while Ruby packs a few extra clips of rounds for her weapon. In Team JNPR's dorm, Ren and Nora load up ammo, Pyrrha modifies her shield to fold into itself like Jaune's shield, and Jaune upgrades his sword and shield, now able to combine together to form a two-handed sword. All other students in the school are preparing their weapons, from CFVY to CRDL. Soldiers are preparing the airships for air combat and to transport the ground forces. In one area, the remaining members of Team STRQ are preparing as well.

Qrow polishes his sword, and surprisingly forgoes bringing his flask with him this time around. For this battle, he's going to need to be stone-cold sober. Raven is loading up on as many Dust blades as her scabbard will hold, with Vernal behind her, preparing her guns. Taiyang is here as well, preparing his own weapon. His weapon is a pair of gauntlets, similar to Yang's, except these gauntlets are equipped with fire Dust that, when activated, form a ring of fire around the gauntlets, thereby increasing the power of Taiyang's punches and can even be used for ranged attacks. After preparing themselves, Vernal stands back while the three former teammates stand together. Taiyang then pulls out the picture of their team when they were younger, and all place their hands around Summer Rose in the picture.

"One last time…for Summer," Qrow says.

"For Summer," Taiyang and Raven agree.

"…Let's go, Team STRQ," Qrow declares before they leave along with Vernal.

In his classroom, Oobleck along with Port, Glynda, and Amber prepare their weapons.

"Can't let the students have all the glory. This will make a marvelous story to tell when classes start up again," Port notes.

"Yes…because it'll be the first one you've told that actually sounds realistic," Glynda says, making Oobleck chuckle.

Up on top of Beacon Tower, Agnika watches as everyone prepares for what could be the final battle.

"Almost feels like old times," he hears and looks back to see Mikazuki walking up to stand next to him. "Like back home with Tekkadan," he notes.

"Indeed. The time has come to end this war, once and for all…Mikazuki, I have a favor to ask of you…" Agnika begins and the two Gundams stare at each other.

…

The next day, everyone at Beacon, students, teachers, and anyone else that can fight, stand outside the school in the courtyard, all eyes at Ozpin who stand before them.

"First, what I am about to tell you may be hard to believe, but you must here it. The Grimm have a leader, named the Andras," Ozpin begins, shocking those all unaware of this fact. "He has been leading the Grimm in this war and is hell bent on destroying us all. But now, we know where he is hiding. That is the objective of this mission: to locate the Andras and destroy it. If the Andras falls, then the Grimm will be leaderless. We have also learned that where the Andras is located is also where the Grimm are being created. Destroying the source of their creation will end the threat of the Grimm to Remnant…forever," he adds, further stunning the crowd. "This mission will no doubt be difficult and very dangerous. Some of those you see here…may not come back. Take this moment to look at those around you," he asks. Everyone look at each other. Friends, teammates, classmates, teachers, family. Everyone. "Remember those that stand with you today, and remember those that stood with you in the past, but can no longer do so now. Many lives have been lost since this war began, and even before then. We can't do anything for those who have died, but we can do something for those that haven't died yet. I cannot force you to come on this mission. If there are any here that wish to stay, please speak up now. No one will stop you, and no one will blame you for it," Ozpin calls out. After a few seconds, not a single person makes a move to leave, all standing resolute. "Thank you. This is our duty as huntsmen and huntresses, but more than that. This is our choice as living beings. We will not go quietly into the night. We will not go down without a fight! We will survive, and we will win. And we finally bring peace to Remnant, so that your children, and their children after them will know a world of peace and happiness. You have all done more than anyone could have asked for you…and I am truly honored to have had the pleasure of being your headmaster for your time here at Beacon academy. Not just to know you as students, but as friends and as individuals. This will be the biggest joint operation between the kingdoms since the Vytal Festival. Let us go, and show the Grimm who we are. For our kingdoms, for our homes, for humanity, for Faunus…And for Remnant!" Ozpin declares.

All present raise their hands and cheer with him. With that done, everyone boards the airships ready to take them to the final battle. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, STRQ, the teachers, Vernal and Amber, and Ghira and Ilia. Those that stay behind watch them leave, all with heavy hearts and holding onto hope that their loved ones will come back to them. Meanwhile, Agnika and Mikazuki take off into the skies from the tower and lead the air fleet towards their destination. The time has come for this conflict to reach its final conclusion…Once and for all…

…

"…So, they will be coming here for one final battle…" the Andras mutters as he sees through his Seer Grimm giving him images of the armies coming to his lair. The Andras stands up and walks toward a large pool of black ooze. "If it is a battle they want, then I will give it to them…along with their final breaths," he says as dark energy flows around his body before he submerges himself into the black pool…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The final battle is approaching, and so too is the end of this story. Only a few more chapters left before it all ends. Let me take this time to thank everyone that have been following this story since the beginning. You have all been awesome in your support. Just keep going with me for a little while longer. The final battle approaches, but will Agnika and his friends end the war? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	54. Chapter 54: The Grimm Continent

**Here we are at Chapter 54. The first part of the final battle begins here. Let's see how this plays out. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 54. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: The Grimm Continent**

The flight to the Grimm continent was easy and quiet…but as soon as they reached dry land, all Hell quickly broke loose. Shots ring out as Atlas battleships, and airships of the other kingdoms fly through the Grimm infested skies. Huntsmen teams fight on the decks of the battleships and large airships, trying to keep the Grimm away. Meanwhile, on the ground below, more fighting takes place as soldiers and armored vehicles push forward through the scores of land Grimm trying to push them back. At the center of it all is Agnika and his comrades. Agnika flies through the skies, sending out his blade drones to skewer through several Gryphon Grimm, while taking out three that got close with his swords. After taking care of them, he spots a large Nevermore flying towards him and fires off all his cannons, set to lightning Dust, at the head of the beast, blowing it to pieces and causing the limp body to fall to surface below.

Meanwhile, Mikazuki focuses on fighting on the ground, swinging his mace wide to smack away several Ursai. He then sends out his tail blades to impale three Creeps and use their bodies as weapons, smashing them into a few more Grimm. Setting the Dust chamber in his mace to fire, he raises it high and then smashes it onto the ground, sending out a burst of fire that annihilates a large group of Beowolves and Ursai.

"There sure are a lot of them," Mikazuki mutters before moving forward.

Behind him, Atlas soldiers, both human and machine, fire off their rifles at the many Grimm that Mikazuki leaves to them. Bullets fly everywhere, even as some of those Grimm manage to break through and kill some of those soldiers. They just keep firing, pushing forth as hard as they can. A few figures run past them, revealing themselves to be the members of Team STRQ. Qrow jumps up and swings his sword through the body of one Gryphon Grimm, and then lands and slashes the head of a Beowolf off next. Off to the side, Taiyang throws a right punch at a Beringel that does the same, their fists colliding. However, Taiyang's punch proves to be stronger as he pushes the Grimm back and then throws a few more punches, each punched spreading more flames across the Grimm's body until it's consumed in flames. Next, Raven runs by, activating her Maiden powers to create a large odachi blade made of ice. Spinning around, she makes a powerful swing, cutting the heads of a King Taijitu off its body. She then raises her blade and smashes it onto the ground, freezing the ground ahead of her. Several Grimm lose their footing, allowing her to zip by with a red Dust blade and slice through each of them. When she stops, a Manticore Grimm tries to attack from behind, only to get blindsided by a hard punch from Taiyang, sending it flying.

The two stand back to back with each other, "I see you haven't lost your touch, Tai," Raven notes.

"Well, you still seem to be in your prime. Just don't go wasting too much power before the main event," Taiyang replies.

Qrow jumps in, slashing through an Alpha Beowolf with his scythe and then lands in front of them.

"Will you two lovebirds save it for after we win this battle? You're making me nauseous enough as it is," he says before running off to continue the fight.

The two glance at each other with a slight blush before refocusing on the battle. Back in the air, the members of Team RWBY are in one airship, firing off their weapons at any Grimm that get too close.

"This is crazy. I've never seen so many Grimm before," Yang notes as she fires off a few rounds from her weapons.

"It's like the Andras called in every Grimm from across the planet and had them return here to defend his homebase," Blake says as she swings her blade at one small Nevermore that comes in too close.

"He must've learned of our attack and prepared his defenses for this. It just means that this won't be as easy as we first thought. We'll just have to break through his defenses before we can get to his lair and kill the bastard," Weiss adds as she creates a glyph to block an attack from a Manticore and then sends out a few fireballs to take it out.

"We just have to keep moving forward. We're almost there, and then we can finally end this war," Ruby says as she fire off a few sniper shots at Grimm in the air and on the ground.

At one point, Weiss glances up into the sky, seeing Agnika in an air battle against a Sphinx Grimm.

The Sphinx Grimm flies at Agnika, who spins over the attack while dealing a few slashing blows of his own on the Grimm's back. Screeching in pain, the Sphinx roars into the air, calling in a few Manticore Grimm as backup. The Manticore breathe some fireblasts at Agnika, but he evades the attacks easily and then counters by sending out his blade drones. The drones fire off blue energy blasts at the Grimm, damaging them enough to allow Agnika to zoom by and slash off the heads of two, followed by shoving a right drill spike into the head of a third. He then refocuses back on the Sphinx, who comes in from above, and kicks the Grimm away in the face. Agnika fires off his cannons at the Grimm, ripping through its wings, causing the Grimm to fall through the sky, only for Agnika to fly down and impale his swords through its skull. Pulling out his swords, Agnika flies back up as the dead Grimm's body disappears. Agnika takes a moment to scan around him, seeing that the forces of humanity are slowly pushing the Grimm back and moving closer to the Andras' lair.

"Hopefully we'll get there without losing too many allies," Agnika mutters.

The battle continues for the forces of humanity. Already, several airships have fallen from the sky and soldiers on the ground have been overrun by the Grimm. In their airships, the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR continue to fight off the aerial Grimm. Blake sees one Manticore flying their way and gets an idea.

"Ruby! Let's go for a swing!" she calls out.

Ruby nods and Blake throws her chain-scythe out wide. Ruby then jumps out, using her semblance to catch the weapon and then Blake swings her around to use her scythe to slice the Manticore in half. With Yang's help, the two girls pull their leader back in the airship. Meanwhile with Team JNPR, Pyrrha fires off her rifle a few times into the air, then switches it into its spear form. Taking aim, she throws it at one small Nevermore flying by, killing it, and then using her semblance to pull her weapon back into her hands. Behind her, Nora and Ren fire off their weapons together, taking out several Grimm flying by. One Grimm comes in from below and manages to get right up in their faces. However, Jaune gets in its way with his shield to block its attack, followed by a swift slash of his sword, decapitating the beast.

"This is nuts! How much longer before we reach the Andras' lair?!" Jaune asks.

"We're almost there! We just have to keep pushing forward!" Pyrrha replies.

On the ground, Mikazuki sends out his tail blades, shredding through scores of Grimm in front of him. After they're dead, a herd of Goliaths are seen walking towards him.

"Out of my way," Mikazuki mutters.

He charges at the Goliaths. Focusing on the one leading the herd, Mikazuki thrusts his mace forth, nailing the Grimm in its skull and piercing it with his pile bunker. Ripping out his mace, Mikazuki then performs a shoulder tackle on the side of a second one, using the spikes to stab its body before knocking it away. He then holsters his mace and moves underneath a third, using his immense strength to pick it up and throw it into the rest of the Grimm. Switching his Dust to fire Dust, he fires off his cannons at the immobilized Grimm, taking the rest of them out. Mikazuki pulls out his mace again and charges forth to kill more Grimm, with the ground troops close behind him. Up in the air, Agnika is currently dueling with a Grimm Sea Dragon. The dragon fires of a breath attack at Agnika, who twirls around the attack and then send out his blade drones. The blades spin together to form a pair of flying buzzsaws. The swords fly towards the Sea Dragon flies around to swing its tail at the blade, knocking them aside. However, they simply reform again and strike back at its face, disorienting it. Agnika takes this opportunity to stab his blades into the back of its neck, switching his Dust to ice Dust. Using that, he freezes the dragon's whole body from the inside out, and the frozen Grimm falls to the ground, shattering into pieces while taking out a few other Grimm with it.

 _"It doesn't matter how many of your Grimm you send our way, Andras. It won't save you from this fate. And you will pay for what you did to Weiss,"_ Agnika thinks before having his blade drones stab all over one Gryphon that tried to attack from from behind.

Back on the ground, at the edge of the line of humanity's forces pushing through, Winter Schnee summons several of her white Beowolves to fight off their dark counterparts. She then zooms across the ground, using her swords to slice through any Grimm that get in her way. After cutting down a few more Grimm, she notices a Deathstalker approaching from the side, only to suddenly stop as a pair of circle blades fly by, striking its face. Winter looks back to see Vernal as her weapons fly back to her hands. Running past Vernal, Amber pulls out her staff and activates her Maiden powers. She swings her left hand out wide, sending out a few plumes of ice that freeze the Deathstalker's legs in place. The three women then attack from all sides, with Winter and Vernal making some strikes with their blades, while Amber hovers into the air and creates a ball of fire and wind together. The two women fall back before Amber fires off a blast of fire and wind, engulfing the Grimm in a fiery explosion.

"I guess it's a good thing we're on the same side now," Vernal notes.

"Don't think this means I trust you, bandit girl. I'm simply siding with the lesser of two evils. I'll deal with you when this war is finally over," Winter retorts.

"A woman after my own heart. How delightful," Vernal jokes.

Amber fires off a fire ball at one Grimm before turning to them, "Ladies, can we please focus on the battle in front of us. You two can have your little grudge match another time," she says before refocusing back on the fight.

"Whatever," Winter and Vernal reply together before getting back into it.

On the other side of the battleline, Ghira and his Faunus Militia push forth. Ghira punches one Ursa away before using his claws on its exposed neck, shredding it. Ilia then runs past him, swinging her whip around to wrap around a Beringel's head, electrocuting its head and sending it crashing onto the ground.

Ghira looks back to his people, "Keep moving forward. Everything we've been through, has led up to this moment. The time has come to show the world the true face of our kind! Let us show them all the spirit of the Faunus!" he yells, cauing his people to cheer with him and push forward with greater moral.

Back with Agnika, he sees a swarm of Lancers, led by a Queen Lancer, heading for the battleships. Taking the initiative, Agnika fires off his cannons to stop their advance and turn their attention to him. The Lancers fire off their stingers, but Agnika grabs two of them and pulls them up into the air, taking the Lancers with him. He then flies back down, only to swing the two Lancers into another pair of the swarm. He then sends out his blade drones, having them fire off a rain of blue blasts, killing several more of the swarm and leaving only the Queen Lancer left. The Queen Lancer fires off some bone shards at Agnika, but he manages to take down all of them with his swords. He then charges at the Grimm, who responds in kind, but when they get close, Agnika grabs the creature's skull and shoves his left drill spike through its head. Tossing the dead Grimm away, Agnika flies higher into the sky to deal with more Grimm.

"How are you guys doing on ammo?" Jaune asks his teammates in their airship.

Ren reloads a clip for one of his pistols, "I'm good for now, but if this keeps up before we reach the Andras' lair, then we may have a problem. These Grimm are endless," he says.

Nora swings her hammer to knock one Manticore Grimm away, "How many of these things are there? This is crazy!" she notes.

"We just have to keep pushing forward. We're almost there!" Pyrrha adds, taking a few shots with her rifle.

Jaune grits his teeth, "If only we were there already, then this battle would be closer to being over," he mutters.

Back on the ground, Mikazuki catches the thrown fist of a Beringel in his left claw, swinging it up and smashing it onto the ground before finishing it off by crushing its head underneath his left foot. He then charges forth, his mace breaking through the ground beneath him before he smashes it into the ground in front of him, sending out rocks, dirt, and pieces of a few Ursai out everywhere. He then jumps back when a King Taijitu tries to swallow him in one of its mouths. Mikazuki fires off a few cannon shots, agitating the Grimm enough to attack him again, only this time the whole Grimm starts encircling him, about to tighten around Mikazuki. However, Mikazuki launches his tail blades and then strikes with his claws, stabbing into several sections of the Grimm's body. With a quick motion, he rips the body apart with his many blades, leaving the Grimm in pieces. Retrieving his mace, Mikazuki looks forward to the path ahead of them.

"Keep moving forward. Right…Orga," he mutters, his eyes lighting up for a second.

Meanwhile, the members of Team STRQ continue their own fighting. Taiyang acts as a springboard and boosts Raven up into the air at some approaching Gryphons. When they get close, Raven quickly draws her blade and makes one swift strike that cuts two of them in half. Landing on the ground, Raven makes no motion as an Alpha Beowolf tries to attack her. However, the Grimm's head gets sliced off and Raven looks to see Qrow standing next to her.

"You owe me a drink for that one," Qrow jokes.

"I left it for you," Raven replies before the Branwen twins look up to see a Geist Grimm walking toward them, having made a large body of boulders as its weapon. Raven grunts, "Child's play," she mutters.

The Geist Grimm raises its left rocky arm to smash them down, but the two siblings jump out of the way. Raven is then seen running along the arm, activating her Maiden powers to freeze the Geist's left arm at the shoulder joint. Taiyang then comes up, right fist cocked back and he throws it to destroy the left arm. Raven then uses her powers to send an electric surge through the rocks to the Geist Grimm, forcing it to leave the rocks. Using this chance, Qrow jumps up and swings down his scythe to slash through the Grimm, killing it. With that fight done and over with, the members of Team STRQ regroup.

"Now, I love a good brawl as much as the next person, but this is getting ridiculous," Raven notes.

"We'll just have to keep moving. No one said this would be easy. Come on," Qrow says and they are about to run forward, only to notice all the Grimm suddenly do a 180 and make a full retreat. "Or not," he mutters.

Soon enough, the rest of humanity's forces notice the sudden change in the Grimms' behavior and stop attacking as they watch the Grimm make a hasty retreat. They stop their advance and quickly prepare their defenses in case this is some kind of trap.

"Agnika, what's going on?" Mikazuki asks Agnika over the comms.

"I'm not sure, Mikazuki. We need to regroup and prepare for anymore attacks. If nothing happens, then this is our chance to head straight for the Andras' lair. Let's move," Agnika says before he flies over to Team RWBY'S airship. "Is everyone alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're fine Agnika, but what's going on? Why did the Grimm stop attacking and retreat?" Weiss asks.

"I'm not sure, but for now, this may be our best chance to reach the Andras' lair. I'll put the word out for all forces still combat able to regroup, rearm, and catch their breath. After that, we'll go along with the next stage in the plan and make our way to the Andras' lair," Agnika explains before he takes off.

Agnika spreads the word and their forces check their supplies, weapons, and vehicles. They use this opportunity to catch their breath, eat a few rations, and prepare for the next battle. All the while, Agnika and Mikazuki keep an eye out, since they do not need any rest or food, for any signs of another Grimm attack. Luckily, none come and soon enough their forces renew their advance. All the while, not a single Grimm attacks them during this part of the mission. While most would feel relief from this, this fact only puts everyone even more on edge. Like there is something waiting for them at the end of the trek, and it'll be even worse than what they've been through since they got here. Some time passes as they continue their journey, but as they move further and further, the feeling of dread in the air only continues to grow. After a few more hours of travel, they finally find something over a hill in front of them. Reaching the top, they see a large citadel in the center of a vast area. A red shattered moon coats the sky in a red glow. Black Dust crystals liter the area, and they can even spot a few pools of black ooze around. However, everything else is masked by an army of Grimm, the largest they've ever seen. Grimm of just about every species they've faced until now can be seen, all roaring at them and protecting the citadel. Leading the forces are the Andra's leuetenants, the Kimaris, the Flauros, and Gusion. However, the Andras is still no where in sight. But for now that doesn't matter. Now comes the real battle.

"Let's end this…CHARGE!" Agnika shouts and humanity's forces race forth.

The Grimm roar and charge forth as well. The real battle for Remnant begins now.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The battle for Remnant is under way, and is already getting very intense. Agnika and his forces reach the Andras' lair, but will they be able to win and finally bring peace to Remnant? And what does the Andras' have in store for them? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	55. Chapter 55: Knocking at the Door

**Here we are at Chapter 55. Let's see how the next stage of the final battle goes down for Agnika and his allies against the Andras' Grimm army. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 55. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Knocking at the Door**

All around, chaos and mayhem are taking place as the forces of humanity face off against the army of Grimm standing between them and the Andras' lair. Bullets and blasts of energy ring out as human soldiers fire off their weapons, preferring to stay clear of the claws and fangs of the ground-level Grimm. Meanwhile, in the air, airships and battleships fly in a massive dogfight against Gryphons, Nevermores, Lancers, and pretty much any other Grimm that can fly. At the center of the melee is Agnika's group, with Mikazuki clashing his ultra-mace against the lance of the Kimaris before he sends out his tail blades to attack at its sides. The Grimm uses its shield to blcok two of them, but the third bypasses it and stabs its left side, making it cry out in pain and allowing Mikazuki to push it back with his thrusters. Meanwhile, the members of Team RWBY have taken to the ground to fight the other Grimm leaders. Ruby and Blake face off against the Gusion, who swings its axe around to try and crushthem. Ruby and Blake eavde around the attack and Ruby fires off a few shots at it to distract it while Blake runs around to its rear. The Gusion roars and releases its sub-arms, using them to stop Blake's advance. Ruby then uses her semblance to grab Blake, zipping around the Grimm before throwing her up into the air while she takes a swing at the Grimm's face. The Gusion blocks Ruby' attack, but leaves himself open for Blake to land on his shoulders. The sub-arms attempt to clamp their claws down on her, but she uses her semblance to dodge them, followed by taking a few swings at the joints. The Gusion roars and spins around, swinging its arms wildly around to get them off and away from it.

While that's going down, Weiss and Yang duke it out with the Flauros. The Flauros fires off its bone cannons, causing the pair to race across the ground, jumping around to avoid the shots. Weiss conjures a glyph and switching to fire Dust, sends out a few fireballs at the Grimm. The Flauros swings its axes around to deflect them, but then Weiss creates another set of glyphs to give Yang the chance to shoot over to it. When she gets close, she throws a hard left uppercut, knocking its left arm up and giving her the opening to throw a few punches to its chest. The Flauros regains its balance and tries to stomp its foot down on her, but Weiss slides in, using a glyph to pull herself and Yang to safety. The Flauros roars and fires off a few more cannon shots at them, but Weiss creates a wall of ice to block them. After the assault, the two run out opposite sides of the ice wall to charge back at the Grimm.

In the skies, Agnika is duking it out with a large Nevermore. He sends out his drones to fire off along the monster's back, damaging it and distracting it just enough for Agnika to fly over its body. Landing on the Grimm's back, he fires off his cannons at the right wing's shoulder joint, blowing the limb off the body and sending the Grimm falling to the ground while Agnika jumps off of it. He then has his drones fire off a volley of shots at several Lancers that get too close. He then turns his attention to the Andras' cathedral.

"Where are you, Andras?" Agnika mutters.

He flies towards the dark structure, only for a pair of Grimm Dragons to fly in and intercept him. As they fly, they drop large black drops of ooze that hit the ground and bring up more Grimm to attack mankind's forces. However, these new additions are quickly intercepted by the powers of Raven and Amber as they release a combined attack of lightning and fire at the Grimm. The two Maidens then create a torrent of wind and ice and send out a cyclone of the two elements to rip through a horde of Manticores that fly in at them. The elemental attack slaughters them, and the two nod to each other before turning to see their allies joining the fray. Qrow jumps into the air, swinging his scythe and body around to slice through a Gryphon before changing it back into a sword and falling to the ground, slashing through a Beowolf as he lands. Meanwhile, Taiyang goes one-on-one with a Beringel, ducking under its massive arms to throw a few punches to its face, leaving sparks flying with each punch. Just as the Grimm goes for another punch, Taiyang grabs the arm and uses its momentum to swing the Beringel over him and into a few other Grimm. He then charges up the flames in his gauntlets and jumps up high, only to smash his fists down on the Grimm in a fiery explosion. As the dust settles, Taiyang emerges from the smoke unscathed before going back into another brawl.

While the heavy hitters are fighting at the front, the members of Team JNPR are focusing more in the center. Jaune and Pyrrha use their shields to block a few bone shards from a Queen Lancer, and then duck as Nora fires off a few grenade shots at the Grimm. The shots hit home, and stagger the Grimm, giving Ren the chance to jump up and stab his pistols' blades into its side. He then pulls one out and fires at its wings. The Queen Lancer tries to shake him off, but Jaune and Pyrrha use their shields to propel Nora into the air with her hammer pulled back. She smashes her hammer down on the Grimm, forcing it onto the ground and allowing Jaune and Pyrrha to step in and ram their swords into its skull, killing it.

"These things are endless. Just how many have we killed by now?" Jaune asks.

"I don't know, but I doubt they would be fighting this ferociously if they didn't feel threatened. We just have to keep fighting and force them back. The Andras hasn't appeared yet. If we push them back far enough, he'll have to make an appearance, and then if we can kill him, we can end this battle, and the war," Pyrrha replies.

"Right, then let's not keep that bastard waiting. Come on!" Jaune yells as he and his teammates charge forward.

The battle continues to rage on as forces from both sides begin to take more and more losses. Some airships have already gone down from the aerial Grimm, soldiers killed on both sides, and the Grimm being slowly pushed back. After slicing through a Manticore, Agnika looks down to see a small group of Geists, their forms encased in large stone bodies, heading for the huntsmen. He flies down, sending out his drones and firing off his cannons to hit the Geists and gain their attention, which it does. The Geists block the attacks with their rocky arms, and Agnika swoops in, slicing through one arm with his blades before shoving his left drill spike into the face of one Geist. With the core gone, the rocky body falls apart. However, Agnika immediately flies upward to evade a swing from another Geist. Commanding his drones, they form together to make a drill of sorts, spinning fast before launching themselves at the second Geist. The Geist swings its right arm around, only for the drones to drill through the arm and then go for the main body. They break through, destroying the Geist's stone armor, and giving Agnika the chance to fire off a cannon shot to finish it off. Finally, the last Geist takes the rocks from the first two and sends them flying at Agnika. Angika flies around the flying boulders before going back on the offensive. Flying around the Geist, Agnika stabs his swords into its back and then switches to the fire Dust in them. He creates an explosion that destroys both the Geist an its stone body. With them out of the way, Agnika returns to the skies to take care of the enemies there.

Elsewhere, Vernal and Winter continue their fighting along the left side of the battle. Winter creates a flock of small Nevermore summonings, sending out her Grimm to attack and disorient more Grimm, thus allowing Vernal to throw her weapons around, using the blades to slice through several Grimm before they return to her and then she fires off a powerful blast that rips through a few more. Winter then runs ahead of her with her blades out, jumping from Grimm to Grimm, slashing at their heads and limbs with each one she lands on. Once she takes out several more, Winter lands back on the ground to kick a Creep away before stabbing it through its throat, ripping out her blade as it dies.

"How many of these things did that monster summon here?!" Winter yells.

Vernal fire off a few shots before turning to her, "What's wrong? Getting tired on me, Schnee?" she taunts her.

Winter narrows her eyes and growls a bit, slashing her saber through one Beowolf without looking.

"Not on your life, bandit," Winter replies before going to fight more enemies.

Vernal chuckles, "Man, these Schnees really do have more backbone than I thought. At least the sisters do, anyway," she mutters before joining Winter.

Back at the front, Mikazuki continues his duel with the Kimaris. Kimaris, now in its centaur form, charges at Mikazuki. When it gets close, Mikazuki drops his mace to grab the lance of the Kimaris and then throws a left cross to its skull, smashing it into the ground. He sends out his tail blades to skewer it, but the Kimaris blocks them with its shield. However, it can't block a kick from Mikazuki that sends it flying. Mikazuki then grabs his mace before charging back at the Kimaris. The Kimaris gets back up just in time to block Mikazuki's shoulder charge with its shield, using its four legs to stop his advance cold. The Kimaris roars in Mikazuki's face before attempting to impale him with its lance, but Mikazuki swings his mace upwards to knock it up high, allowing him to head-butt the beast in the face. He fires off a few shots laced with ice Dust, with each shot freezing a part of the Kimaris' body. With its movements inhibited, Mikazuki takes this chance to swing his mace hard, smashing into the Kimaris and sending it crashing through several other Grimm. Mikazuki then sends out his tail blades to wrap around the Kimaris, lifting it up into the air and then smashing him into the ground again.

"Blake!" Mikazuki hears and looks over to Ruby and Blake starting to get pushed back a bit by the Gusion.

The Gusion had managed to grab Blake with its left hand and smashes her onto the ground, only for Blake to use her semblance to break free at the last second. Ruby comes in and swings her scythe at it, but one of the Gusion's sub-arms grabs the scythe, stopping Ruby and allowing the Gusion to throw her aside. Blake fires off a few shots, but the Gusion only roars before raising its axe up and then slamming it down into the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocks Blake off balance. The Gusion takes this chance to shoulder tackle her to the ground. However, Ruby zooms back in with her semblance, grabbing Blake and pulling her to safety. After that, Ruby fires her scythe behind her, shooting herself straight to the Grimm. Using her semblance, she flies over a swing from the Gusion's axe and swings her scythe into its side. The blade gets in deep, but that only ends up preventing Ruby from pulling it out. This gives the Gusion the chance to grab Ruby and smash her into the ground, followed by a swing of its axe that send her flying Her aura may have protected her, but it definitely took some damage there.

"Ruby!" Blake yells and runs to her.

Blake gets to Ruby and starts to help her up, but they both look up to see the Gusion looming over them, axe raised back and ready to strike. However, before it can deal the blow, it gets knocked back by a thrown ultra-mace, followed by Mikazuki flying in and shoulder tackling it away.

"Mikazuki!" he hears over the comms from Agnika. "Take out those Grimm Lt.'s now!" Agnika yells.

Mikazuki garbs his mace and faces the Kimaris and the Gusion, "Let's go...Tekkadan," Mikazuki mutters as his eyes turn red and his body starts glowing, creating his Tekkadan allies once more.

Mikazuki charges forth, crashing into the Gusion Grimm while the real Gusion RFC clashes with the Kimaris. Meanwhile, the Flauros and the Shiden aid Yang and Weiss by attacking the Grimm Flauros with their ranged weapons, forcing it back. Mikazuki and the Grimm Gusion swing their weapons at the same time, but Mikazuki's mace shatters the bone axe. He then sends out his tail blades, attacking from different angles and forcing the Grimm Gusion to block with its arms. However, Mikazuki goes low and swings his left claw upwards into its face, knocking it up and allowing his tail blades to stab into its back, pulling it along and smashing it back onto the ground. As the Grimm Gusion gets up, Mikazuki is already on him, swinging his mace hard to send it flying through several Grimm. He then raises his mace high, switching to the lightning Dust chamber, and then smashes his mace on the ground, sending out a surge of lightning at his opponent. The Grimm Gusion gets nailed by the attack, its body taking heavy damage. The onslaught is not over though as Mikazuki's tail blades come in and slice off the sub-arms at the elbows, making the Grimm Gusion roar in pain. Angered by the damage, the Grimm Gusion charges at Mikazuki, who remains motionless. Just as the Grimm Gusion gets ready to throw a punch, Mikazuki easily catches it in his left claw, crushing it with his strength and then throwing the Grimm Gusion high into the air. He then flies up after it, sending out his tail blades again to impale themselves in the Grimm Gusion's back. Finally, Mikazuki pulls his tail blades apart, ripping apart the rest of the Gusion into pieces.

"Akihiro fake," Mikazuki mutters.

Back on the ground, the Gusion brings out his shield claw to block a strike from the Kimaris' lance, and then counters with a rocket shot to the chest. The Kimaris reels back, allowing the Gusion to shooulder tackle it away. It then transofmrs the shield into its claw form and attacks the Kimaris. The Kimaris retaliates with its lance, but the Gusion's claw wraps around it and then crushes the Grimm weapon, leaving the Kimaris with just its shield. Bringing out its sub-arms, the Gusion holsters the shield claw and then goes on the offensive again. The Kimaris tries to block with its shield, but the Gusion grabs it and pulls it aside, allowing its sub-arms to thro a few punches to its face. The Gusion then knocks the sheild away before tackling the Kimaris to the ground, using its feet to keep the Kimaris down. Pulling its shield claw back out, the Gusion clamps down on the Kimaris before it starts squeezing the Grimm within. The Kimaris roars and riles in agony as it is slowly crushed before finally, the Grimm's body explodes from the pressure, leaving only the Gusion standing.

With the third fight, the Grimm Flauros fires off a few cannon shots at the Shiden, only for the Shiden to glide around each shot while keepinng its shield up. The Flauros roars as it gets close and swings its axes at the Shiden. The Shiden blocks the attack with its shield, and then pulls out its sword and frops the shield as it goes into its polearm mode. The Shiden and the Grimm Flauros clash with their weapons, but the Grimm Flauros aims its cannons at the Shiden up close. Seeing this, the Shiden rolls back, taking the Grimm Flauros with it and sends it flying onto the ground. As it gets up, it suddenly gets knocked aside from a swing of Mikazuki's mace. The Flauros roars as it gets up, only to few a few shots to its side as the Shiden fires off a few rifles shots. This gives Mikazuki the chance to send out his tail blades again, having them disarm the Grimm Flauros of its weapons and then taking out the bone cannons before going for the legs, slicing them off. As the Grimm Flauros falls onto the ground, Mikazuki and Orga's Shiden jump back, revealing the real Flauros in its second form, galaxy cannons locked and loaded. The Flauros fires the galaxy cannons; the high-powered rounds ripping through the Flauros in an instant and blasting through anything else in their path before finally hitting and exploding in the side of the Andras' cathedral.

"Nice work, Mikazuki!" Yang yells out.

Seeing that the Andras' specially created Grimm have been defeated, the morale of mankind's forces increases, and so does their assault. They push back the Grimm, getting closer to the cathedral.

"We're almost there! Keeping pushing forward!" Qrow yells out to everyone who will listen.

Up in the sky, Agnika flies in while slicing off the head of a Sphinx Grimm, and then lands on the ground in front of everyone else, standing between humanity and the Grimm.

"Andras! Show yourself! The time has come to pay for all of the lives you've ruined, and end this once and for all!" Agnika shouts out. When he gets no answer, he fires off all of his ranged weapons in an all-out assault on the cathedral, causing small pieces to tear away and fall to the ground. "ANDRAS!" Agnika yells.

A moment later, Agnika can see a faint dark purplish light emitting from with the cathedral, only for a sudden explosion to spring forth, destroying the cathedral and any living creature near it except for our heroes and some Grimm. When they look up, they see a small figure shoot up into the sky, only to stop in mid-air and spread a total of four, dragonic-like wings from its back.

"...The Andras...," Agnika mutters.

The Andras has appeared, only now its form has changed. Its body is a little bulkier, but at the same time, more menacing. Its tail is a little longer, with a spiked ball on the end. Tall bone spikes erupt from its shoulders, while its arms have a pair of curved bone blades pertruding from its forearms. Its legs appear different, with more bone armor and large spikes on the knees. The armor on his torso has become more segmented, and has red markings all over it. Sharp spines go down the line of its spine. Finally, the Andras' skull now has a long single horn erupting from the center of its v-fin bone crest, and four mandibles circle around its jaws. All the while, dark energy pours around its body.

"...Speak of the devil...and he shall appear...," The Andras mutters as he stares directly at Agnika.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The Grimm Lt.'s have been dealt with, but now the Andras has appeared, more powerful than ever. The time has come for one last face-off between Agnika and the Andras. Who will win? Who will decide the fate of humanity? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	56. Chapter 56: The King of Remnant

**Here we are at Chapter 56. The final battle has come to decide the fate of Remnant. The final showdown between Agnika Kaieru and the Andras has come. Let's get this show on the road. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 56. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: The King of Remnant**

The forces of humanity stare in shock and horror as the Andras floats high in the sky in his new form. Despite all the creatures around him, the Andras only keeps his eyes locked onto the form of Agnika Kaieru. Agnika does the same and soon flies into the air to meet his adversary, reaching the same height a short distance away from the Andras.

"Your darkness ends here, Andras," Agnika says.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, Agnika Kaieru. We may have been evenly matched last time, but now you are nothing but a fly for me to swat away before I destroy humanity. This world will belong to the Grimm," the Andras replies.

"Not while I'm still breathing. You will pay for the destruction you caused in Menagerie, Vacuo, and throughout all of Remnant. You will pay for the lives you've ruined... and you will pay for what you did to Weiss," Agnika counters.

"Strong words from one about to die," the Andras replies as he readies his bone blades.

"Agnika Kaieru. Gundam Bael Custos Aquila. Let's go!" Agnika declares, his eyes lighting up, before he charges at the Andras.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield below and through the skies, the fighting still continues. However, the forces of humanity notice how the Grimm have become more ferocious since their leader showed up, and they're pushing back harder than ever.

"These things are going nuts. They didn't seem to care about dying before, but now it's like they want to die, and they plan on taking as many of us with them as possible!" Yang notes as she pushes a Beowolf back before punching in the face.

"We need to focus on things down here. Let Agnika handle the Andras. Once he goes, the rest of the Grimm will follow!" Ruby yells, slicing through a Boarbatusk with her scythe.

Up in the air, Agnika fires off his cannons at the Andras, who flies by each shot before swinging his bone blades at his opponent, who counters with his own. Agnika goes for a strike with his left drill spike, but the Andras swings his tail around, using the spiked end of the tail to knock the drill back. The Andras then blows black smoke into Agnika's face, giving him the chance to kick Agnika away. Agnika flies back and then sends out his sword drones, each of them firing off some shots along with Agnika's cannons. The Andras covers his body in his wings, using them to block the shots before emerging unscathed. After that, Agnika flies in to swing his swords down, only for the Andras to block them with his bone blades. Agnika's drones come in from the rear and the flanks, but the Andras swings his tail around, swatting them all away. The two push back from each other, and Agnika aims his swords at the Andras, his drones spinning around the blades.

"Take this!" Agnika yells before firing off a pair of blue blasts of ice Dust.

"Hah! Pathetic!" the Andras replies before bringing his hands together, firing off a dark blast of energy to meet the attack.

The two attacks collide and explode, but both fighters fly through the smoke, each throwing a punch of their own. The punches collide, but then the Andras grabs Agnika's thrown hand and pulls him in for a quick upwards slash of his left bone blade, landing a blow before he kicks him back. Agnika shakes it off and pulls out his blades before going back into it. The two clash their blades again, but Agnika fires off his cannons close up, landing a few blows himself. The Andras roars, dark energy pouring around him that blows Agnika back. Agnika sends out his drones again and switches the Dust chambers in his blades to fire, engulfing them in flames. The Andras makes a swing of his left bone blade, sending out a wave of dark energy at Agnika. Agnika and his drones evade the attack, and the two warriors clash their blades, flying past each other and making a series of slashing runs at one another.

On the ground, Weiss watches on with worry while fighting off the Grimm, "Agnika..." she thinks.

In the air, the Andras flies above one of the Atlas battleships, making a few swings and releasing large waves of dark energy that heavily damage the ship and the bridge, causing the airship to slowly fall to the ground. Agnika flies after him, firing off his cannons again, but none of the shots land true. The Andras flies back at him, only to flip around and swing his tail downward. Agnika raises his blades to block it, but gets knocked further to the ground. The drones come around, firing off at the Andras. However, the Andras swings his blades, slicing through two of the drones. Agnika flies in from below, throwing one of his combat knives at the Andras. The Andras smacks it away, and clashes his blades with Agnika once again.

"You will die today, and then your comrades will die. But perhaps, I'll have that one human girl you care so much about watch as I slowly slaughter the people she cares about. The levels of despair she'll fall into will only add fuel to my army," the Andras taunts him.

"I swear you will not harm Weiss, nor anyone else, ever again!" Agnika shouts as he pushes the Andras back.

Agnika has his remaining four sword drones spin around as a buzzsaw at the Andras. The Andras crosses his blades to block the attack, while Agnika attacks from the side. However, the Andras uses his tail to block Agnika's attack. The Andras then roars as a blast of dark energy blows back Agnika and his drones. The Andras then raises his left hand, firing off a few dark blasts that destroy two more drones. The remaining two drones retreat back to Agnika, who readies his blades.

"Alright, I think that's enough playing around," the Andras notes. He growls as energy courses around his body, his muscles bulging a bit more, and then he roars, releasing a shockwave that gets everyone's attention. "Time... to die," he mutters.

The Andras zooms over to Agnika, throwing a quick, but powerful punch that he blocks, but it sends him flying back. The Andras appears right behind him, slashing his bone blades down and damaging his aura further. Agnika swings his swords, but the Andras blocks them and uses his tail to knock Agnika back. Agnika sends out his last two sword drones and goes after the Andras again. The two clash their blades, while the drones fire off a few shots at the Andras' sides. However, the Andras folds his wings and the blasts bounce off. He then clamps his jaws down on Agnika's right shoulder. His aura takes the hit, but the mandibles claw at it, doing more damage. Agnika kicks him back while the two drones fly in. The Andras slashe then clamps his jaws down on Agnika's right shoulder. His aura takes the hit, but the mandibles claw at it, doing more damage. Agnika kicks him back while the two drones fly in. The Andras slashes his blades around, slicing through them. Agnika then activates the Type E system, his eyes turning blue. He flies back at the Andras, who returns the gesture in kind. The two crash into each other. Agnika goees for a shot with his left drill spike, but the Andras has his tail block the strike. Agnika fires off his cannons, but the Andras easily evades them and swings his tail around bashing into Agnika who blocks with his swords. Pushing the tail back, Agnika flies through the skies, with the Andras hot on his tail.

On the ground, Weiss sees Agnika in trouble and turns to Mikazuki, "Mikazuki, please go help Agnika. He needs you more than we do!" she shouts while slashing through a Beowolf.

Mikazuki smashes his mace down on one Beringel, glances to the sky and then to her.

"Nope," he says.

"What?! But he needs help!" Weiss yells.

Mikazuki just looks back up into the sky.

 _...Flashback begins..._

"Mikazuki, I have a favor to ask of you," Agnika says.

Mikazuki turns to him, "What is it?" he asks.

"This battle will be our most difficult battle ever, but even still... I will face the Andras... alone," he says.

"Why?" Mikazuki asks.

"Despite what the others say, the fact remains that the Andras was created because of me. All this chaos, all the suffering... is because of me. I started it, so I must be the one to finish it," Agnika says.

"What if you can't beat him?" Mikazuki asks.

"If I cannot defeat the Andras, then I can at least hold him down... and give you the chance to kill him. I will sacrifice myself to destroy him," Agnika explains.

"What about Ice Queen?" Mikazuki asks.

"I don't want her to suffer any further. That's why you must not tell her this, nor anyone else. This is between us," Agnika replies, looking out into the sky. Mikazuki stares for a moment before he turns and walks away. "Mikazuki?" he calls out.

Mikazuki glances back, "I'll follow Orga's orders," he replies before leaving.

 _...Flashback ends..._

Mikazuki thinks back to that time before refocusing back on the fight, sending out his tail blades to destroy several Grimm around him. Back in the air, Agnika fires off his cannons at the Andras, but the Andras flies around each shot as he gets closer. Even with the Type E system, activated, Agnika is being pushed on the defensive in this fight. The Andras raises his hands, firing off dark energy blasts at Agnika in return. Agnika manages to evade the attacks, but the Andras is right on him again, grabbing gis head and firing a blast point-blank. Agnika gets sent back a bit, shakes his head as his Aura starts to flicker a bit, signaling it's taken quite a bit of damage. The Andras pours it on, coming in and slashing his blades downwards at Agnika. Agnika blocks the attack, and pulls his body back to force the Andras to fly over him and fires off his cannons again. The shots manage to hit the Andras in his back, but the Andras shakes it off and flies back in at Agnika. The Andras swings around for a downward strike with his tail. Agnika meets it with his right drill spike, but when the two attacks collide, the drill spike breaks off. Agnika appears shocked for a split second, but quickly refocuses on the fight as the Andras takes another swing at him. Agnika leans back from the wings and moves in for a head-butt that the Andras returns in kind. Agnika aims his cannons to fire, but the Andras blows black smoke in his face again, causing him to miss his mark slightly. This gives the Andras the opening to throw a punch to Agnika's face, followed by taking out a piece of his left shoulder armor with his bone blades. Agnika retaliates with a swing of his left sword, only for the Andras to catch it in between his bone blades. The Andras then makes a cross slash that breaks through the blade, shattering it. Agnika pulls back, but the Andras fires off a powerful dark energy blast that nails him, sending him crashing onto the ground.

"AGNIKA!" Weiss screams in horror.

As the dust settles, Agnika is seen, his armor showing damage almost everywhere as he struggles onto one knee. Eyes returning to normal, he looks up to see the Andras focusing his hands together to fire off a massive blast of energy at him. However, just before the blast hits him, Mikazuki gets in the way and swings his mace around, smacking the blast away and just barely misses them.

"Mikazuki," Agnika mutters. "Mikazuki...I'm afraid we may have to go with our other plan. I'll charge at him and-," Agnika begins until Mikazuki punches him across the face. Despite the threat of the Andras and all of the chaos around them, Agnika is still stunned that Mikazuki punched him in the face. "M-Mikazuki?" he asks.

"Don't even think about it," Mikazuki calmly replies.

"But, you said-," Agnika begins until Mikazuki punches him again.

"I said I'd follow Orga's orders. And one of his orders...was to live. So, now I'm giving you those orders. LIVE, Agnika Kaieru," Mikazuki says.

Agnika is stunned by his words, but then looks to all of their friends, all of their comrades, fighting against the Grimm around them. His eyes then move to Weiss, who continues to fight, even as she begins to get tired. And here he was, ready to give up so easily. Well, not today.

Agnika slowly rises to his feet, "You're right. I can't die here. I swore to protect the people and promote peace and order. And I made a promise to Weiss. I'm not going anywhere," he declares.

"I'll deal with the other Grimm," Mikazuki says, his eyes glowing red again as wolves howl.

"And I'll finish off the Andras," Agnika says as his eyes turn blue again. Then, his wings detach as his semblance activates, and he flies back up into the sky to meet the Andras. The two opponents hover in the air, staring at each other. "I will not allow you to defeat me. This war ends now," he declares.

"For once, we agree," the Andras replies, dark energy pouring from himself once again.

"Let's go... Bael," Agnika mutters.

 **[Gundam Unicorn Unicorn theme begins]**

The two figures charge at one another. The effects of Agnika's semblance wings affecting the Andras a little bit, weakening him, but not enough to force him away. However, Agnika doesn'r care as they trade blow for blow as they soar through the sky. Those on the ground can see a trail of dark, blackish-reddish energy along with a trail of blueish, greenish, yellowish energy swirling around each other. Agnika swings his one sword at the Andras, who meets it in kind with his left bone blade. Only this time, it's the Andras' blade that shatters as Agnika's sword breaks through and lands a direct blow on the Andras' chest. The Andras throws a punch that nails Agnika in the face, cracking the right side of it. He adds to it by attacking with his tail, but Agnika grabs it as it swings in and slices off the spiked end with his sword. The Andras retaliates with a blade sliding across the left side of Agnika's chest, leaving a deep mark. The two separate from one another in the air before going back into it again.

On the ground, Mikazuki blasts through scores of Grimm as he returns to Team RWBY's side.

"We got to help Agnika somehow!" Weiss yells, stabbing a Beowolf with her rapier.

"Ruby, can you do that thing with your eyes from before?!" Yang asks, sending an uppercut into an Ursa' skull.

"I don't know. There's too much going on around me! I can't focus on it!" Ruby replies.

"We'll give you the space you need. Just focus on your eyes. Focus on what's important to you!" Blake yells, firing off her pistol a few times.

"Okay!" Ruby replies.

Mikazuki nods and sends out his tail blades to rip through any Grimm near them. Yang fires off her gauntlets along with Blake and her pistol, and Weiss creates a large Armas Gigas to use its greatsword to take out any Grimm that gets too close. They all form a circle around Ruby, making sure no Grimm comes near her. She closes her eyes, and focuses her breathing. The world around her starts to fade as she thinks about everyone around her. Her sister, her partner, her girlfriend. All their friends, the teachers at Beacon. Mikazuki, and Agnika. All the lives she cherishes. Her thoughts end with an image of her mother, Summer Rose, who smiles at her and gives a nod of encouragement. Ruby then opens her Silver Eyes as their power activates, and a bright white light erupts from her and engulfs everything around them as it spreads further and further. Every Grimm that gets caught in the light gets petrified with those in the air falling to the ground and breaking apart, while the ones on the ground are easy prey for humanity's forces. The Andras sees this light and races away, only for Agnika to fly in, grab him from behind, and force him downwards towards the light. As they get closer, the light starts to burn the Andras as parts of his body begin turning to stone. However, the Andras roars and manages to break free, flying away with Agnika right behind him. The white light dies down and Ruby blinks as her power deactivates, and she falls to the ground, tired from the display. Blake runs to her side, and they see all the Grimm in the area have been petrified, with only the Andras still in the action. Everyone looks up into the sky to watch the final battle reach its climax.

In the sky, Agnika and the Andras clash their blades again. The Andras tries to blow smoke in Agnika's face again, only for Agnika to grab his mouth shut, and pull him in for a headbutt that cracks his bone armor. He then punches the Andras in the chest before kicking him away. The Andras fires off some more energy blasts, only for Agnika to use his wings to block them.

"Why... why won't you just die?!" the Andras yells.

"It's simple, Andras. You fight for no one but yourself, but as for me... I fight... For EVERYONE!" Agnika yells. Raising his right sword up, his wings encircle the blade, their power forming around the weapon, strengthening it and making it longer. "The people of Remnant. Beacon Academy. Teams RWBY, JNPR, the students and teachers. Mikazuki Augus... Weiss... I feel the power of EVERYONE!" Agnika shouts before he charges at the Andras.

The Andras roars before focusing all of his power into his palms and firing off one ultimate dark blast at Agnika. Agnika swings his sword down and slices through the blast as he gets closer to the Andras. Eventually, he breaks through and makes one final strike, cleaving the Andras down the center of his body, splitting him in two.

 **[Gundam Unicorn Unicorn theme ends]**

The Andras' body dissipates and rays of sunlight start to break through the clouds. The final battle is finally over. Everyone looks on in joy and relief. Agnika's semblance deactivates as his normal wings return to him and he descends to the ground to reunite with the others. When he lands on the ground, he falls onto one knee, only for Weiss to catch him (barely). The pair just look at each other and then to the others as they join them before they all look to the newly bright sky. Humanity has won.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The war for Remnant is now over and Humanity can begin a new age. Don't worry, I still have one more chapter left for this story. The next chapter will be the finale for this story. What's next for our heroes? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	57. Chapter 57: Our World

**Here we are at Chapter 57. Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy with work lately, that and some family stuff going down as well. This is it, folks. This is the finale of the Devil King of Remnant. I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me for this story from start to finish. Though it's the second story I'll be finishing in my series, but it feels like the first because this is the first ending for one of my major stories. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story. I do not own RWBY or Gundam IBO. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 57, and the finale. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Our World**

 _...Several years pass by..._

It has been several years since that fateful day. Since the day that what became known as the 'War for Remnant' came to an end with a victory for humanity. With the Andras destroyed, the Grimm became leaderless, and lost many of them at the final battle. Because of this, the Atlas military has built a perimeter around the pits of black ooze that create the Grimm. Though with their abilities, Ruby and Agnika couldn't do much to the black pits. However, since the Andras' death, Grimm haven't been pouring out of the pits, and the Atlas military keep watch over them to ensure that never changes. Thanks to this, the numbers of Grimm across the globe have diminished and the Grimm were slowly becoming less of a threat and more of a nuisance. Many lives were lost, and there was much destruction left in its wake. However, the one good thing that came out of this war was that it brought everyone together. Humans, Faunus, everyone was now working towards rebuilding their homes, their kingdoms, and their lives. After the reconstruction efforts were completed, things began to return to normal, or at least a different, but better kind of normal. The students of Beacon Academy eventually completed their training and graduated from Beacon to become fully fledged huntsmen and huntresses. However, that' not all they became.

…

"...So, how's the documents for the Faunus Equal Rights doctrine coming along?" an older Weiss Schnee asks as she walks into her office.

Her appearance has changed somewhat. She no longer has her hair in her signature ponytail, leaving it fully down and having grown a bit. She's wearing an ankle length white skirt that turns a light blue at the bottom of the skirt. She has on a strapless white shirt under a blue corset around her waist. Over the shirt and corset, she has on an opened light blue jacket with white fur at the end of her long sleeves and on the front of the jacket. She still wears her Gjallarhorn pendant around her neck, but now has a pair of earrings with the Schnee logo on her ears. The Schnee emblem is seen on the back of her jacket and on her shoulders.

"So far, everything seems to be going quite smoothly, Miss Kaeiru," Velvet Scarlatina says, going through a few documents in her hands as she follows her.

"Velvet, you know you can call me Weiss. We're friends after all. It doesn't matter if I'm your boss," Weiss says as she sits behind her desk.

"Sorry, just habit," Velvet says. Velvet's hair is up in a bun, and she's wearing a black suit with a white business shirt underneath, and black heels. "But anyway, everything is in order. This is the last step we need to take to move things forward for the Faunus here in Atlas," she says.

"That's good to here. Thank you for all of you help on this project, Velvet," Weiss says.

"Of course. I was glad when you asked me to be a part of this project. I felt glad that I could help make things better for my kind here, and I wanted to do everything I could to make that happen," Velvet says, hand on her chest.

Weiss smiles, "I'm glad to hear that," she says.

"Oh, before I forget. Blake should be here already for your meeting. I'll go get her," Velvet says before she bows and takes her leave.

Weiss waits patiently for a few moments, looking out the windows of her office. After she graduated from Beacon, Weiss took over her family's company and began a massive revitalization of the way the SDC runs, primary with how it treats its Faunus workers. There were some who were against her plans, but they were eventually kicked out or learned to see the benefits for this new change and joined her soon enough. Luckily, Weiss had help from her friends, and from Ozpin and Ironwood to get and keep a firm hold on her company.

"So much time has passed. Almost feels like a lifetime ago," Weiss mutters.

A moment later, the doors open and in walks Blake Belladonna. Blake's appearance has also changed. Her hair is now shoulder-length and has more of a bob cut. She is wearing knee-high black high-heeled boots with tight black pants. She is also wearing a sleeveless, black and white kimono top with a dark purple belt around her waist. On her arms, she is wearing a pair of black detached angel sleeves with purple edging. Around her waist is a black half-skirt that goes to her ankles behind her legs. Finally, she has on a silver ring with a ruby red rose on it on her left index finger.

"Blake, it's so good to see you again," Weiss says as she gets out of her chair to give her old friend a hug, which the Faunus eagerly returns.

"Heh-heh, it's good to see you too, Weiss. It's been quite a while," Blake says as they separate.

"Well, we are the leaders of two huge organizations. Me with the newly redeveloped Schnee Dust Company, and you as the leader of the Faunus for the Future movement, after the White Fang renamed itself and followed your father before you succeeded him. The last time we saw each other was during the Faunus Rights assembly correct," Weiss notes.

 _...Flashback begins, over a month ago..._

In the building that holds the Atlas council, reporters, journalists, and many other individuals are gathered for a special signing that would change the way Faunus are treated in Atlas, and even more so around the world.

One Reporter stands in front of a camera, "Here we are today to see the signing of the Faunus Equal Rights doctrine in Atlas. We have Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust company meeting with Blake Belladonna, leader of the Faunus for the Future movement. What was once a war between two organizations has now turned into an alliance to make things better on both side for Faunus in Atlas, as well as in the other kingdoms. From the information we've gathered, these two individuals were actually on the same team at Beacon Academy as huntresses-in-training, and were also key figures in ending the War for Remnant several years ago, as members of the famed Team RWBY. After her father stepped down, Blake Belladonna took the reins while Weiss Schnee made a hostile takeover of her father's company, and both have made enormous strides to making things better for the Faunus," the reporter says.

Just then, Weiss and Blake step up to the large podium, each signing their signatures onto the doctrine, and then shake their hands while smiling at each other and the crowd. The crowd give their applause and pictures are being taken all over.

"While there may still be some more work to do before Faunus are truly seen as equals in Atlas, this reporter can say that things are changing for the better for them, and possibly for everyone," the reporter notes.

 _...Flashback ends..._

Blake sits in a large white chair in front of Weiss' desk, "Well, that doesn't mean we can't make time for family. We are family after all," she replies.

Weiss chuckles, "Heh-heh. Speaking of family, how's Yang and Mikazuki doing?" she asks about her other old friends and family.

"Oh, those two are still out and about. Going on missions and helping people. They travel sometimes, but they always come back home to Patch. Those two are always doing something exciting," Blake says.

"Where are they now?" Weiss asks.

"They're actually taking a little time off to help with Ruby back home in Patch. Yang thought it would be a good idea for Mikazuki to learn a thing or two about this stuff since he never had a chance to be a father for his son, and Yang wanted to help her sister out," Blake explains.

"That's good to hear. Speaking of which, how is our resident cookie-loving dolt?" Weiss asks.

"She's fine, and we're nice and settled in now in Patch. I can see why Ruby thought it would a nice place to settle down," Blake notes.

"That's good. So, how's it feel knowing you're a mother now?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know. How's it feel knowing you're a godmother now?" Blake jokes.

 _...Flashback, a couple weeks ago..._

At a log cabin in Patch, an older Ruby Rose, now Ruby Belladonna, sits in a rocking chair in the living room. Her hair has grown out, falling halfway down her back, and is nice and smooth. Now that she doesn't have to wear pregnancy clothes anymore and her body is back to normal, Ruby is wearing some new clothes. She still has on her signature cloak with her silver emblem on the front, a long-sleeved white shirt under a black and red corset. She has on a dark red skirt with black leggings and black boots with red shoelaces. Finally, she is wearing a silver ring with Blake's emblem in purple on it. Curled in in her arms is her and Blake's daughter, a little baby with black hair with a few red streaks, and cute little cat ears, wrapped up in a white blanket. Ruby smiles before she hears the door open to see Yang coming inside. Yang's hair has grown longer now, almost reaching the back of her knees. She still has her prosthetic arm from Mikazuki, but is now wearing a brown jacket with just the left sleeve on and her emblem on the front, with some shoulder armor on both sides. She has on black pants like before and her signature boots. Now, instead of a light purple bandana around one of her boots, she has on a purple sash around her waist over a brown belt. Under the jacket is a yellow sleeveless shirt. She has a dark yellow scarf around her neck, and a short brown half-skirt around her waist under the sash. Behind her walks in Mikazuki, who tries not to wreck the doorway with his big body. Yang hugs her sister before ruffing the baby's hair a bit while she sleeps. The baby yawns as she wakes up, revealing a pair of brilliant silver eyes like her mother's. The baby looks around to Mikazuki, and rather than be scared by his appearance, the baby coos and smiles as she reaches for him. Mikazuki slowly reaches over, allowing the child to hold his right index claw without hurting her. Yang smiles and kisses him on the cheek as the girls smile at the scene.

Outside the room, Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven watch the scene, with Raven and Taiyang holding hands together, along with a pair of matching rings. They then notice someone walk by them, and Ruby sees Blake walking into the room to join them. Ruby reaches out to hold her wife's hand, who returns it as she kisses Ruby and then their daughter.

"It's nice to have family around, don't you think?" Ruby asks Blake.

"Yes, yes it is. Isn't that right... Roux Belladonna?" Blake asks their daughter.

Rouz laughs and smiles for them, which makes them smile even more as they look out the window to the bright evening sky.

 _...Flashback ends..._

"It feels good. My sister was the only real family I ever had before I came to Beacon. Well, her and Klein. Luckily, Winter has been given a position in the military that will allow her to come home more often, and Klein has still been serving me at my new estate. Much smaller than the one I used to live in, but it's feels far more like a home," Weiss says.

Blake hums, "That's good to hear. Well, Yang had the idea to have some kind of celebration with everyone now that Roux is fully acclimated into the family. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora will be attending," she says.

"Gosh, how can Jaune and Pyrrha make time for that. I'd figure they'd be too busy with their three kids, wouldn't you agree?" Weiss jokes.

"Yang found a way to convince them. Although, I think she just really wanted to go out drinking with everyone," Blake notes with a giggle.

"She probably still wants to beat her uncle in a drinking game... even though he's beaten her six times in a row now," Weiss deadpans, making Blake giggle again.

"Seven actually, but who's counting. Her parents are coming along as well," Blake says.

"To be honest, I was surprised to hear that her father got back together with her mother, considering what happened between them long ago before we were at Beacon," Weiss says.

"Well, the events before, during, and after the war helped her realize that she was wrong about what she did, how she did it, and why she did it. And Taiyang can be a forgiving person when you get to know him. He raised Ruby and Yang well on his own," Blake adds.

"Those two were insufferable when we first met... and yet now, I can't think of a life without them. I guess we've all changed in one way or another," Weiss notes.

"That's a good thing. We've all grown and learned from our past experiences, and we've become better people because of it," Blake says.

"Or bolder people, like how when you proposed to Ruby after we graduated from Beacon, and had to deal with Taiyang's antics for a while," Weiss says.

"If it meant earning his blessing, the I'd fight him and beat him. But, he didn't take it that far. I'm just glad he accepted me soon enough. For my lovable flower, I'd face an army of Grimm single-handley," Blake says.

"Oh, and I know you would too," Weiss notes.

"So, you up for Yang's little celebration?" Blake asks.

"Well, while that sounds like fun, I've got other plans," Weiss declines the offer.

"Oh, you got something else to do?" Blake asks.

"Not exactly. It's just I've been so busy for a long while now. I'd like to go home for a little bit," Weiss replies.

Blake smiles, "Yeah, I guess you're right. The man you love is waiting for you after all... It's been a few years since we began this project, and now It's finally coming to fruition," she notes as she looks out the window to the sky.

Weiss smiles and looks out with her, "Yes... Yes it has," she mutters.

…

At an Atlas military base, the members of Team RWBY, Ironwood, Ozpin, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Team JNPR, and Penny and Dr. Polendina are in a laboratory with four large tanks, two blackened, and a lot of computers.

"So, are we ready to try this out?" Dr. Polendina asks. Agnika and Mikazuki nod. "Then let's get started," he says and starts typing something on one computer screen.

The four tanks start glowing, and the two Gundams turn to their friends.

"Wish us luck," Agnika says.

Yang walks up and kisses Mikazuki on the cheek, "You better come out of there still you, you got me?" Yang says.

Mikazuki nods, "I'll follow Orga's orders... and yours, Yang," he says.

Agnika kneels to Weiss, "You okay?" he asks.

Weiss holds her pendant, "I'll be fine. If you can beat the Andras, then this will be a cake-walk. Just make sure you come back to me, okay?" Weiss asks.

Agnika cups her face in his his hand, "I made a promise, didn't I? I'm not going anywhere," he says.

Weiss smiles and kisses him on the side of his face. After that, the two Gundams walk into the two larger tanks and the doors close. Dr. Polendina continues typing away on the computer, with the tanks glowing brighter while small tubes connecting them to the two smaller tanks starting glowing as well. All-the-while, the group watch with waited breath, Yang and Weiss most of all. The process continues for a few more minutes before everything starts to calm down and the process ends. Nothing happens, and the group begin to get worried... until the doors to the two smaller tanks open up, and everyone's eyes widen...and then they smile, with Weiss showing the happiest smile of all.

…

Weiss walks onto the balcony of her home, moving to rest her hands on the white railings. She smiles and then looks back to see someone else join her. The figure is a man, looking roughly a few years older than her (though his mind is far older). The man has short black, well-kept hair, and a fair complexion, with vibrant red eyes. He's wearing a uniform unlike the one's from the Atlas military. The uniform is a mix of white and blue, with a hint of gold on the shoulders, wrists, and on the belt buckle. The sleeves are blue, while the jacket is blue and white with a gray belt. He is wearing white pants with knee-high boots that are black, blue, and white, and a long half-skirt around his waist with the same colors. One the left side of his chest is the symbol of Gjallarhorn. This is Agnika Kaieru in his new human body. Weiss smiles and holds out her hand, which Agnika takes into his own as he stands close to her.

In Patch, Ruby and Blake are standing outside their home, with Roux held in Ruby's arms. Yang Xiao Long then joins them, only to look back to see Mikazuki Augus behind her, also in his human body. His body is like an older version of himself, as tall as Yang, with his hair is much like how it used to be, and he no longer has any Alaya-Vijnana nanomachines in his back. He smiles a little bit as Yang wraps her arms around his. The family look out into the evening sky together.

Agnika holds Weiss close as she leans into him. They look out into the evening sky like the others. But though they are not close to each other, they are all thinking the same thing.

"This is our life. This is our home... This is OUR WORLD."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **And that's the final chapter of the Devil Kingdom of Remnant. Once again, thank you to all who have been with me in this story from start to finish. The world is at peace, and the members of Team RWBY, Mikazuki, and Agnika now move on to the next stage of their lives, as one family. Weiss and Agnika spend their lives together now, as does everyone else. No more questions need to be asked nor answered now. A happy ending for all. Please, Read, Review, and one last time, thank you for reading.**


End file.
